


Sueño de Quimeras.

by seiken



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multiverse, uke Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 81
Words: 203,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiken/pseuds/seiken
Summary: Los sueños son aquellos que te demuestran lo que deseas, muchos dicen que son portales a otros mundos, a los que puedes visitar cuando cierras los ojos y las estrellas lo permiten, presagios, delirios, anhelos, temores, cada puerta te enseña algo nuevo, algo que temer, algo que amar, pero, no son reales, al menos, esto es lo que Kanon pensaba hasta que sus sueños empezaron a tomar formas extrañas, de quimeras que no podían ser ciertas, sueños que son compartidos por otros dos seres, un fiero león y un espectro del Inframundo.Parejas: Kanon/Radamanthys, Aioria/Radamanthys.
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Hades/Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Leo Aiolia/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Kudos: 3





	1. Atlantida

Atlántida.

Atlántida era un club nocturno propiedad del magnate Julián Solo, era el centro de moda, el lugar en donde cada persona con intenciones de divertirse un rato deseaba visitar, también se trataba de una fachada, un sitio donde se lavaba dinero, se hacían apuestas de toda clase, subastas ilegales con artículos tan variados como sus futuros dueños, era la clase de lugar que parecía el cielo, pero se trataba del infierno, con inmensas colas de incautos necesitados de un poco de renombre, que pensaban encontrarlo al ingresar en las entrañas de la perdición.

La que era dirigida por Kanon, el segundo al mando de Julián Solo, un hombre con un pasado oscuro, a sus cuarenta y un años había estado en prisión, había tratado de asesinar a una joven de nombre Saori, implicado a su hermano en ese intento de asesinato, cometido toda clase de pecados, para encontrarse en la cima, como el verdadero poder detrás del joven de veinticinco años, que raramente visitaba su propio club.

Cuya pista de baile le gustaba observar desde la seguridad de su palco, en donde sus dos guardaespaldas le hacían compañía, en otras ocasiones Thetis o Sorrento, ambos eran sus amantes y hacían lo que deseaba, sin cuestionar sus decisiones, después de todo, pocas personas se atrevían a contradecirle.

Estas siempre terminaban nadando con los peces, no le gustaba que le dieran la espalda o le dijeran que hacer, tampoco soportaba que nada se le negará, nadie, ni nada, lo que deseaba lo obtenía, sin importarle un comino la opinión de los demás.

Su hermano era un policía y creía que seguía buscando cualquier pista referente a sus malos hábitos, pero, con ayuda de sus colegas, el aparentaba ser el respetable Kanon, segundo al mando del joven Julián, que comía de la palma de su mano, un muchacho estúpido, que no parecía comprender que su negocio era una fachada para enriquecerlo.

No le gustaban los escándalos y parecía que, frente a sus narices, estaba a punto de ocurrir uno de esos, puesto que una muchacha bailaba en compañía de un chico moreno con una cicatriz en el rostro, los que de pronto fueron interceptados por otro más, un joven de veintitrés años, de la misma edad que tenía afrodita en aquellos momentos.

-Pandora.

Susurro, el dolor en su voz fue para el como la sangre para un tiburón y no pudo evitar sonreír, al ver la expresión de la chica, una de completo enojo, como si quien estuviera actuando en contra de la confianza de su pareja fuera el chico rubio y no ella.

-¡Como te atreves a seguirme!

Ella entonces lo golpeó, dejando una marca roja en el rostro del joven rubio con cejas unidas en una sola, que no respondió a esa agresión, simplemente dejo que ella se marchara, seguida de su compañero de baile, ignorando esa patética escena.

-Lo siento Radamanthys, pero tenías que verlo.

Así que Radamanthys era el nombre de ese joven, que tenia un piercing en el labio y uno en una de las cejas, sus ojos eran amarillos y estaba vestido como cualquier persona de su edad, ropa ajustada de colores opacos, en cambio el portaba un traje sastre de color negro que resaltaba su figura, su musculatura y cabellera negra, con algunos mechones blancos, sus ojos de dos colores.

-No nos creerías de otra forma.

A su lado había otros dos muchachos, uno de cabello blanco y uno de cabello negro, que parecían estar juntos, los que le enseñaron que la chica trigueña no le era fiel, buenos amigos, que no se preocuparon por romper el corazón de ese muchacho, que asintió, sintiendo que todas las miradas estaban sobre él e intentó huir en dirección de la barra.

La que era atendida por uno de sus allegados, que casi inmediatamente le sirvió un cóctel de colores vistosos, sus dos amigos, no le hicieron mucho caso, le darían algunos momentos para hacerse a la idea de que su esposa, se veía con alguien más a sus espaldas, dándole la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a él.

-Esa muchacha no sabe lo que se pierde, pero eso juega a mi favor, me gustan los muchachos serios con una actitud provocadora.

Radamanthys volteo a verle, negando eso, apartando la mano que había colocado en su cintura, pero sin recurrir a la violencia, una señal positiva, de estar completamente en contra de sus avances, seguramente lo hubiera insultado.

-No estoy interesado.

Kanon generalmente poseía un radar que nunca le fallaba, este muchacho era bisexual, lo noto por la forma en que le vio de pies a cabeza, para después beber su coctel, a punto de pedir otro más, suponía, que tratando de emborracharse.

-¿Sabes que le afectaría mucho más que verte solo y triste en esta barra?

Radamanthys no le respondió, escuchando el barullo de los presentes, observando a Minos y Aiacos bailando juntos, mirándose de vez en cuando, a su chica en los brazos de ese tipo moreno, que había reparado su motocicleta una o dos veces.

\- Verte pasándotelo muy bien conmigo, así sabrá de lo que se pierde.

Kanon no estaba dispuesto a recibir un no como respuesta, este muchacho le atraía, deseaba hacerlo suyo, llevarlo a su palco, a su cuarto secreto, en donde tendrían sexo hasta que su amante no pudiera caminar, imaginándose que había tenido sexo con un ejército, pero no, solo había sido él.

-O puedes beber solo, la casa invita, y si cambias de opinión, sabrás donde encontrarme.

Le dijo de pronto, haciéndole una señal al tipo de piel blanca, que le sirvió una nueva copa, la que Radamanthys bebió sin hacer preguntas, deseaba estar solo, comprendiendo que sus amigos tenían razón, Pandora no lo amaba, ni siquiera se interesaba un poco por él, supuso, al verla bailando con su chico, a quien veía a sus espaldas.

-Me llamo Kanon, todos aquí me conocen.

Kanon se alejó para llamarle a Io, que siempre estaba en la cabina, en la zona en donde las cámaras de seguridad les mostraban imágenes de todas sus habitaciones, en las que bailaban los clientes comunes y las traseras, en donde toda clase de actividades eran realizadas.

-Averigua quien es ese tipo rubio, me gusta, además, no lo pierdas de vista, en unos veinte minutos necesitara compañía... mi compañía.

Lo sabía, porque ese coctel tenía una mezcla especial, que le haría sentir caliente, ansioso por algo de compañía, brazos, piernas y miembros sudorosos, le haría dócil, dispuesto para ser poseído por él de todas las formas posibles.

-Eres un cerdo.

Kanon prefería seducir a sus amantes, pero si estos no cooperaban, entonces bien podía convencerlos y este parecía inmune a sus encantos, el dolor generalmente provocaba eso, se dijo, regresando a su palco, esperando la información que Io tenía para mostrarle.

-Se llama Radamanthys Walden, la señorita que lo golpeo es Pandora Heinstein, los dos están casados, o lo estaban, los que le acompañaban son Minos Griffon y Aiacos Garuda, estudian juntos en la universidad, es un tipo serio, formal y aburrido, eso es todo lo que puedo averiguar.

Nunca había tenido uno de esos y eso le parecía tan divertido, que, al verle caminar en dirección del baño de hombres, lo intercepto, sujetándolo de la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo, riéndose al escuchar su estremecimiento.

-No hay nada que me guste más que someter a un muchacho con una actitud desafiante y músculos bien definidos.

Le informo, acercándose a la pista de baile con él en sus brazos, moviéndolo a su antojo, como si tuviera hilos invisibles en sus extremidades, riéndose al ver la expresión de su esposa y la de sus dos amigos, que no podían creer que, en esos pocos minutos, hubiera conseguido compañía.

-Ahora, démosle a tu futura ex esposa un espectáculo que jamás olvidará.

Kanon le guiaba en la pista de baile como lo haría un titiritero con una marioneta, sus cuerpos restregándose, sus manos en su cintura y su boca besando su cuello, perdiéndose entre la multitud, excepto para las personas que conocían a Radamanthys, cuya actitud era completamente desconocida para ellos.

Actuando como si estuviera poseído, dejándose guiar por ese hombre de cabello negro, con ojos bicolores, una avellana y otro azul cielo, un poco mas alto y mucho más musculoso, debido a la diferencia de edades.

El que vestía un traje negro, ropa elegante que resaltaba con la de cualquiera de los allí presentes, en especial la de Radamanthys, que se trataba de pantalones de dril negros, una playera de un grupo de rock inglés y una chaqueta de cuero.

La que Kanon le quitó, lanzándola en dirección de uno de los miembros del equipo de seguridad, riéndose cuando sus dos amigos trataron de acercarse a ellos para separar a Radamanthys de ese extraño que bailaba con él en esa pista, pero en realidad, parecía lo estaba desnudando frente a su esposa, que le miraba sorprendida, sin entender lo que pasaba.

Los amigos de Radamanthys trataron de acercarse a ellos, pero Krishna y Baian se lo evitaron, con una expresión que decía claramente que, si trataban de dar otro paso, lo pagarían muy caro, con mucho dolor, demasiado tal vez.

-Si yo fuera ustedes, no haría un escándalo, Kanon siempre logra que lo desea y se llevará a su amigo a la sala de arriba.

Explicó Krishna con demasiada calma, escuchando una risa de Baian, que bien sabía que ese tipo rubio no podría caminar a la mañana siguiente, no sin sentir a Kanon en él, recordarle a cada paso.

-Pero descuiden, se los regresara completo.

Minos y Aiacos intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida, e intentaron esquivarlos, cuando Kanon sosteniendo a Radamanthys de la muñeca, se disponía a llevárselo de allí, sintiendo un puñetazo en su rostro, después otro en el estómago y antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaban afuera del club nocturno, escuchando las risas de esos dos hombres, que simplemente ingresaron de nuevo al club, en donde ese extraño estaba con su amigo.

-Debemos hacer algo...

Pero no se les ocurría que, comprendiendo bien que Pandora no movería un solo dedo por su esposo, no lo haría en el pasado, mucho menos en ese momento en el que suponía, trataba de humillarla, como muchas veces ella había hecho con él.

-Podríamos llamarle a esa perra, no creo que sea tan mala como para dejarle solo.

Aiacos pensaba que Pandora le ayudaría, Minos sabía que no, pero no perdían nada tratando de hablarle, aún tenían su teléfono.

-Espero que conteste.

Porque ellos ya no les dejarían pasar, y creían que no podrían ver a Radamanthys hasta que ese tipo del traje lo dejará ir.

Al mismo tiempo Pandora seguía bailando en compañía de su amante, un joven atractivo y sencillo, no como su actual esposo, ese tipo aburrido, que la fastidiaba hasta el hartazgo, haciéndole sentir inferior, siempre había sido así, desde antes de casarse con él.

Era un hombre aburrido, formal y dedicado a su trabajo, a las empresas Heinstein, también era un noble, su educación había sido mejor que la suya, pero al mismo tiempo nunca le prestaba atención, le hacía sentir invisible.

Así que para ella, verlo bailando con ese desconocido, comportándose como una perra en celo, permitiendo que lo tocara, lo abrazara y besara en público, le hacía sentir furiosa, tanto que ni siquiera Ikki podía evitar que les observará.

Mucho menos cuando el hombre de traje, con cabello negro, le sonreía de vez en cuando, burlándose de ella sosteniendo a su esposo de la cintura, sin pudor alguno.

Pandora deseaba marcharse, abandonar ese club, sin importarle más que cobrar ese insulto cuando pudiera ver a su esposo en su departamento, maldiciendo a sus dos amigos que le llevaron para ver su infidelidad.

Ikki era un mecánico, un hombre atractivo, pero no creía que ella fuera importante para el, tal vez, esa era la historia de su vida, porque no dejaba de contarle historias de una chica de nombre Esmeralda.

Cuando escucho el timbre de su teléfono fue el momento en que sus planes de venganza se borraron momentáneamente, era Minos.

-¿Que quieres?

Cómo se atrevía a llamarle y además, porque no se atrevía a verla en persona, ese bastardo mentiroso.

-Pandora, escucha con atención, necesito que te lleves a Radamanthys de allí.

Ella se rió de pronto, como si fuera a acercarse a esa pareja, actuando como en un ataque de celos, humillándose a si misma en el proceso.

-Radamanthys se ve muy entusiasmado con ese extraño, poco falta para que tengan relaciones en esa pista.

Minos maldijo al otro lado, al mismo tiempo que Radamanthys comenzaba a alejarse con el extraño, caminando en dirección de un elevador privado.

-Mira Pandora, nos sacaron del club, ese tipo drogo a Radamanthys, debes ayudar a tu esposo y sacarlo de allí.

Ella guardó silencio por unos momentos, como si pensara en que hacer con su esposo, escuchando el profundo silencio al otro lado de la línea, sonriendo de pronto con algo de malicia, eso le enseñaría a no humillarla en público.

-¿Porque debo arriesgarme?

Minos se dijo que ni siquiera ella podía ser tan malvada, que no sería capaz de abandonarlo a su suerte, pero cuando simplemente le colgó, lo supo, no movería un solo dedo por Radamanthys, su amigo estaba solo y ni siquiera podían llamarle a la policía, que podían decirle, que su amigo no se comportaba como era su costumbre, que pensaban estaba drogado, no los escucharían, la corrupción era parte de todos los días, seguramente ese club era inmune a cualquier escándalo.

-La muy perra no hará nada.

Minos y Aiacos compartieron una mirada preocupada, no tenían nada más que hacer que esperar por Radamanthys, esperando que como lo dijeran esos dos guardaespaldas, regresarán a su amigo en una sola pieza.

Pandora al colgarles observó al extraño con su esposo en sus brazos, para poco después comenzar a bailar con su nuevo amante.

Tal vez por eso Radamanthys nunca le había hecho caso, prefería ser la zorra de la relación, después de todo no era un perro guardián, sino una perra.

—¿Porque sonríes?

Pregunto el chico a su lado, ella se encogió de hombros, riéndose entre dientes, eso le enseñaría a Radamanthys a no humillarla en público.

—Por nada, solo me parece divertido que algunos tengan tan mal gusto.

Ese individuo sostenía a Radamanthys de la cintura, deteniéndose de pronto al escuchar que la esposa de su próximo juguete no movería ni una sola mano por su esposo, sonriendo, pero dándole una orden a sus hombres de confianza para contrarrestar cualquier cambio de opinión repentino.

—No quiero que me molesten hasta que salga, lo han entendido.

Fue su orden, aunque ni siquiera tenía porque darla, sabían que no deseaba interrupciones, por eso ya se habían encargado de los amigos de este joven rubio, que sostenía la muñeca de Kanon, como si tratara de soltarse, pero apenas podía moverse, su cuerpo no le respondía como siempre.

—No...

Kanon empujó a Radamanthys al interior del elevador provocando que se le fuera el aire de momento, su cuerpo estaba caliente, sus sentidos embotados por el deseo ardiente quemando su cuerpo, sin sentir ni comprender nada más que sus manos en su cuerpo, únicamente que este desconocido lo llevaba a otra parte, no sabía cuál.

—Quiero irme a casa, no me siento bien.

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron a sus espaldas con un sonido mecánico que alerto a Radamanthys, observando los botones que necesitaban una tarjeta para que funcionara por dentro, no cualquiera podía utilizarlos, e intento buscar su celular, uno negro, que tenía un patrón sencillo para desbloquearlo.

—¿Piensas que te voy a dejar salir de aquí sin tomar lo que deseo?

Kanon le preguntó, sosteniendo su celular, quitándoselo de la mano para guardarlo en su saco, en una bolsa interior, sosteniendo la playera del menor, para de pronto tirar de ella, con la suficiente fuerza que comenzaba a rasgarse, deteniéndose en el piso privado de su club, escuchando las puertas del elevador abrirse.

—Pobre iluso.

Radamanthys retrocedió lo suficiente para soltarse, cayendo en el suelo, desgarrando su playera al mismo tiempo, descubriendo una parte de su torso, que tenía un piercing en el pezón derecho y un tatuaje de un dragón en el hombro, haciendo que se preguntara, si tenía más tatuajes o anillos en otras partes de su cuerpo.

—Ahora...

Pronunció acercándose a él, quitándose el saco sin cuidado, lanzándolo arriba de un sillón en donde el celular de Radamanthys, con diecisiete llamadas perdidas de Minos, cayó detrás de los cojines, para quitarse su corbata, enredándola en sus manos, como si fuera una cuerda, relamiéndose los labios al ver que Radamanthys trataba de retroceder.

—¿Tienes otros tatuajes o piercings que deba conocer?

Radamanthys entonces apretó los dientes, su cuerpo ardía y casi no podía moverse con facilidad, debido a la dolorosa erección entre sus piernas, provocada por el afrodisiaco que había bebido, por sus sentidos embotados, pero, aun así, no le dejaría tomarle sin su permiso, le enseñaría que no podía meterse con él.

—¡Vete a la mierda, no tengo porque decirte nada!

El joven rubio intentó darle un puñetazo en el rostro y después uno en su estómago, pero falló con ambos, sus movimientos demasiado torpes, los de Kanon suaves, como si se deslizara en el aire, para sostenerlo del brazo izquierdo, amarrando su corbata en este, sosteniendo poco después el otro, para también atarlo, movimiento que hizo que cayera de rodillas, sobre la cama, sus brazos a sus espaldas.

—Prefiero averiguarlo por mi cuenta, recorriendo ese hermoso cuerpo tuyo, como estoy seguro esa señorita nunca lo ha hecho, la muy torpe.

Radamanthys comenzó a retorcerse, al mismo tiempo que Kanon iba desnudándose, siempre le había gustado hacer el amor piel contra piel, era mucho más agradable, que poseer a su futura presa usando su ropa, sin contar, que siempre era un problema mandar a limpiarla después.

—¡No te atrevas a insultarla! ¡Sigue siendo mi esposa!

Le grito, logrando que se riera, recostándose a su lado, para seguir desvistiéndolo, llevando sus manos a sus caderas, para sostener su playera por ambos lados y destrozarla, partiéndola a la mitad, descubriendo un tatuaje con la primera inicial de aquella mujer y la primera inicial del nombre de su presa unidas por un corazón de mentira, con letras garigoleadas, del tipo que se usan en los mapas antiguos o notas musicales.

—¿Tu esposa dices?

Kanon recorrió el tatuaje con desagrado, pensando que eso tenía que irse, de alguna forma cambiaría ese tatuaje por algo más, tal vez lo mandara borrar o cambiara esa "H" por una "K", como en Kanon y Radamanthys, por siempre.

—¿La que sabía que te drogue para llevarte a mi cama y aun así no hizo nada?

Radamanthys negó eso, ella no podía saberlo, pero Kanon besando su espalda sintió como se estremecía debajo de sus manos, gimiendo, el afrodisiaco era poderoso, le dejaría hacer lo que deseaba con él, tal vez, si le creía que su esposa no había hecho nada, podría convencerle de cooperar con él.

—¿Esa esposa que baila en compañía de ese chico moreno? ¿La que trata de humillarte dejando que te posea? ¿La que ignoró las llamadas de tus amigos que intentaban sacarte de mí club?

Kanon entonces le volteo para desabrochar su pantalón, deslizándolo por sus piernas, descubriendo un bóxer con una calavera entre sus piernas, una prenda interesante y un piercing más en su ombligo, el que acarició, para tirar de su ropa interior.

—¿La que esperaba que sufras en mis manos? ¿Hablas de esa esposa?

Radamanthys no le respondió, volteando en otra dirección, sintiendo que repentinamente acercaba su tobillo a sus brazos, para amarrarlo con lo que sobraba de su corbata, abriendo sus piernas en una incómoda postura, que le permitía admirarle, sin tener que sostenerlo.

—Cuyo nombre te tatuaste, pero sabes que no te quiere, que te desprecia y que intenta hacerte daño por algún pecado que hayas cometido en el pasado, esa dulce esposa que dejara que te posea, hablas de esa esposa.

Kanon se alejó de nuevo cuando lo tenía en aquella postura incomoda, escuchando sus intentos por soltarse, encendiendo una serie de cámaras que estaban colocadas de tal forma que grababan a sus amantes, que no perdían ni un solo ángulo, pero estaban ocultas, buscando después los aditamentos para disfrutar aquella noche al máximo, los que dejó caer enfrente del rostro de Radamanthys, quien los miró con sorpresa, miedo y desagrado.

—¿Con cual quieres empezar?


	2. Despertar.

—¿Con cual quieres empezar?

Con ninguno, no deseaba comenzar con ninguno de ellos, se dijo y de nuevo trato de soltarse, retorciéndose en la cama, observando como Kanon recorría sus juguetes con la punta de sus dedos, deteniéndose en un arnés para su rostro, con una esfera removible.

—¿Te parece que usemos este primero?

Al ver sus expresión simplemente sonrió, colocando el arnés con delicadeza, acariciando su cabello con cariño, de una forma juguetona, para después besar su mejilla, recorriendo sus brazos, su espalda, deteniéndose en su cadera, notando otro tatuaje, un dragón negro, como de cinco centímetros.

—Eres un muchacho muy travieso, eso me gusta mucho…

Susurro, tirando un poco del piercing en su ombligo, escuchando un gemido apagado, notando como sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco más.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho algo como esto?

Quiso saberlo, por simple curiosidad, no era como si fuera a detenerse, pero podía ser muy traumático, mucho más, si llegaba demasiado lejos con el joven rubio, no le importaba su opinión, pero si deseaba que participará con el hasta cierto punto.

—Mueve la cabeza para responderme.

Radamanthys negó eso, cerrando los ojos, esperando que Kanon se riera, no le viera con ternura, como si creyera que comprendía algo que él no.

—En ese caso iremos lento, no quiero que esta sea la peor noche de tu vida y tal vez, cuando terminemos conozcas todo un mundo nuevo.

Kanon entonces jalo su piercing del pecho, retorciendo un poco su pezón, escuchando otro gemido apagado, notando como se retorcía, pero no a causa del dolor, sino del placer.

—¡Que buen chico!

Radamanthys respiraba hondo, por la nariz, negándose a observarlo, el afrodisíaco haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, quemandolo y provocando que sintiera placer con esos actos.

—Ahora, busquemos otro juguete para ti…

Kanon le mostró dos juguetes con forma de huevo, pequeñas, hechas con una sustancia suave, como de látex, con un cable conectado a un control de intensidad, el que por el momento estaba apagado, pero prendió a su máxima potencia.

Los que puso sobre sus pezones, pegandolo con dos curitas, riéndose al ver su estremecimiento, besando su mejilla, para acariciar su sexo.

—Eres muy dócil, Radamanthys, podrías ser muy buen sumiso y yo me encargaría de complacerte.

Radamanthys negó eso, no deseaba someterse, era su cuerpo que encontraba ese fascinante placer al estar atado, sometido por ese desconocido, que era realmente atractivo, permitiendo que le ordenará, que le robara el control.

—Lastima que seas un hombre casado.

Pero era la droga aquello que lo hacía verle así, atractivo, seductor, tan hermoso como el pecado, y sus manos como una cura para ese mal que se llevaba su cordura.

—Aunque yo no soy celoso y siempre que quieras puedes venir a visitarme.

Muchos regresaban, pero el no deseaba verles, para eso tenía a sus guardaespaldas, pero este chico rubio, con esa apariencia tan estricta le hacía cosas a su libido, que no podía ignorar.

—Este será el último, no quiero que te vengas antes de tiempo, sino hasta que yo haya terminado contigo.

Radamanthys entonces vio otro arnés, uno del tamaño de un puño cerrado, de metal, con cuerdas de cuero, así como una varita, de acero inoxidable, de grado quirúrgico.

—Supongo que nunca habías visto algo como esto…

Radamanthys le observo con algo de curiosidad, la varita de metal en las manos de Kanon, quien seguia acariciando su sexo, relamiéndose los labios al ver su expresión, de profundo placer.

Deteniéndose de pronto, para llevar la punta de la varita a su sexo, introduciendola con lentitud, mojando primero toda su superficie con una sustancia transparente, lubricante.

—No te muevas, no quiero lastimarte.

Radamanthys ya no peleó en contra suya, gimiendo, arqueando su cuello, sin moverse, el afrodisíaco aumentando el placer en su cuerpo, sorprendiendo gratamente a Kanon.

Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender estaba siendo especialmente cuidadoso con Radamanthys, que gemía aún con ese bozal en su rostro, cerrando los ojos, apretando los puños.

Kanon entonces lamió la hombría del chico rubio, acariciando la mata de vello, le gustaba su color y su forma, tenía un rosado muy bonito.

Radamanthys seguía gimiendo, retorciéndose de vez en cuando, el calor de su cuerpo incrementándose conforme pasaba el tiempo, temblando ligeramente, respirando hondo, permitiéndole hacerle el amor.

—Muy bien pequeño, muy bien.

Susurro, atrapando el sexo de Radamanthys con el arnés de piel, relamiéndose los labios, quitándole de pronto el bozal, quería escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

—¿Quieres que te deje ir?

Le pregunto, llevando una de sus manos a sus muslos, recorriendo su piel con lentitud, esperando escuchar que no, no deseaba marcharse, deseaba probar lo que le ofrecía.

—No… yo quiero…

Susurro, recibiendo una risa de Kanon, que liberó su tobillo, no era necesario sostenerlo, relamiéndose los labios, para buscar un vibrador de color azul, que pensó utilizar con el, cubriéndolo con el lubricante, a ese chico le gustaba el dolor, no se molestaría si trataba de colocarlo de un solo movimiento, era uno pequeño, para principiantes.

—Claro que no quieres irte, deseas mucho más de esto, y yo te lo daré.

Radamanthys se retorció al sentir la intrusión en su cuerpo, gimiendo con fuerza, arqueando su espalda, disfrutando esa sensación, ese dolor al que iba acostumbrándose de a poco.

—Dime algo, para ser seguro, cual palabra te gustaría pronunciar si en realidad deseas que me detenga.

No era justo, porque hablaba su afrodisíaco, el que no salía en los vídeos, que después vendía o usaba para obtener dinero de sus víctimas, este chico era rico, estaba casado, no querría salir del clóset.

—Pandora… es Pandora…

Kanon arqueo una ceja, si decía esa palabra, entonces, significaba que ella ya no le importaba, por supuesto que no, lo dejo a su suerte, lo engaño, pero debía haber algo más, algo mucho más escondido, que por el momento no quiso comprender.

—Espero estés listo.

Lo estaba, sus sentidos embotados, el deseo ardiente regresando como en oleadas, pero sobre todo, el dolor, ese poco sufrimiento siempre le había excitado, le hacía sentir sucio, como un demente, pero allí estaba, convirtiéndose en placer y apenas estaban comenzando.

Era un extraño, que podía hacer, a final de cuentas sería su palabra contra la de Kanon y aunque no podía explicarse la forma en que se comportaba su cuerpo, lo que sentía era demasiado agradable, parecido a las ocasiones que él se colocó esos anillos en su cuerpo, una pizca de dolor que le trajo placer.

Kanon entonces prendió los tres vibradores al mismo tiempo, los que comenzaron a funcionar al mismo tiempo, el que estaba entre sus nalgas, bien profundo y los de sus pezones.

Radamanthys en ese momento no pensaba con claridad, no entendía que no debía estar en esa cama, ni mucho menos con Kanon, que su esposa bailaba en la pista esperando que sufriera, sus amigos en la entrada del club, esperando por el, angustiados, que Kanon, le había drogado y estaba sorprendido al verle aceptar sus caricias con tanta sumisión, disfrutando de cada segundo de sus juegos.

Sin intentar soltarse, seleccionando el nombre de su esposa como su palabra de seguridad, no porque le quisiera, sino porque nunca lo pronunciaría en medio del placer, al que deseaba era a su hermano, al difunto señor Hades, por quien se casó con ella, para que pudiera utilizar sus recursos mucho más fácilmente, cuya habitación estaba al otro lado de la suya, lejos, con quién jamás había compartido su lecho.

Gimiendo en las manos de Kanon, que sin tocarle, lo hacía retorcerse por el placer que sentía, gemir encantado, pero aún le faltaba más, el hombre mayor deseaba probar hasta dónde podría llegar.

Maravillado con esa actitud, buscando una vela y una botella de vino que siempre tenía cerca, en un frigobar, prendiendo el pabilo, esperando que un poco de la cera se derritiera, para de pronto, dejarla caer sobre su piel, escuchando un quejido fuerte de Radamanthys, para después dejar caer el vino frío, lamiendolo, escuchando un gemido, notando su excitación que no se apagaba con ese dolor.

Dejando caer más cera, enfriandola con el vino, para poco después retirarla y lamer la piel rojiza, riéndose entre dientes al ver que Radamanthys aún lo encontraba placentero, ese dolor.

Repitiendo esa operación una docena de veces, relamiéndose los labios cuando el sexo de Radamanthys estaba rojo, a punto de correrse si no se lo evitará.

Su propio sexo estaba erecto, al verle someterse a sus deseos, gemir y quejarse, encontrandolo hermoso en su dolor, retorciéndose debajo de su cuerpo, gimiendo cada vez con más fuerza, sus mejillas sonrojadas, dejándose hacer.

—Eres tan hermoso, tan perfecto… te gusta tanto el dolor.

Kanon entonces llevo la boca de Radamanthys a su sexo, para que le brindará placer, cosa que hizo, aceptandolo, era increíble, nunca habían hecho eso, nunca lo habían aceptado de tal forma.

—Vuélvete mi amante, deja a tu esposa y se mío, yo soy un dominante, puedo satisfacerte, además no soy celoso, puedo compartirte, mientras tú seas mi sumiso.

No comprendía bien porque le decía eso, pero estaba dispuesto a tenerle de nuevo, a brindarle lo que necesitaba sí solo se entregaba a él, así que liberando su boca espero una respuesta, aunque sabía que no la recibiría.

—¿Porqué?

Preguntó, sintiendo como liberaban su cuerpo de uno de los vibradores, del más grande, elevando sus caderas, obedeciendo a Kanon, que simplemente sonrió, al escuchar esa pregunta.

—Me gustaste desde que te ví, supongo que podría ser amor a primera vista.

Pronunció empalandose en su cuerpo, gimiendo al sentirlo tan apretado, encantado con el gemido de Radamanthys, uno nuevo, con las manos aún detrás de su espalda, las que soltó, esperando a ver qué respuesta tenía, si trataba de soltarse, o liberar su sexo.

Pero no hizo nada, dejándose hacer, recibiendolo, recargándose en el colchón de la cama sin llevar sus manos a su sexo, en vez de eso, cuando sus embistes se volvieron más rápidos, llevó uno de sus brazos a su cuello, para que estuviera mucho más cerca de él, arqueando la espalda, acercando su rostro al suyo, casi como si quisiera besarlo, invitación que aceptó, apoderándose de sus labios, soltando su erección para que pudiera venirse, manchando sus sábanas con esta.

Moviéndose de tal forma que le pedía más, mucho más, y él complacido se lo dio, con fuerza, con ímpetu implacable, sino durante toda la noche, hasta el amanecer.

Perdiendo el sentido con el entre sus brazos, apartándose para buscar algo que desayunar y arreglar unos asuntos, sin saber que su amante escaparía apenas despertara, horrorizado con lo que había hecho, observando las marcas de su cuerpo para comprender que no era un sueño, sino la realidad.

Robandole su tarjeta del elevador y una camisa, pero olvidándose de su teléfono, dejándolo perdido en su saco, dándole la oportunidad para localizarlo de nuevo.

Después de todo, Radamanthys había abandonado a su esposa, se había mudado de casa y en ese momento atravesaba un divorcio complicado.

El teléfono sonó varias veces, estaba llamándole a su oficina, deseaba verlo de nuevo, tenía algo que mostrarle.

Cuando contesto no se molestó en presentarse, suponía que Radamanthys ya sabía de quién se trataba.

—No he dejado de pensar en ti, y eso es raro en mi, así que, ven a mi club esta noche, si no quieres que todas las personas que conoces, todos tus vecinos y cada uno de aquellos que trabajan en ese edificio sepan que clase de persona en verdad eres.

Después de eso le colgó, no le daría la oportunidad de negarse, pero para estar seguros, le mando un fragmento de su video al correo, Radamanthys acudiría sin duda alguna.

Lo tenía en sus manos, y no había forma en que pudiera escapar, no se atrevería a enfrentarse al escándalo, además, le gustaba el dolor, ser dominado, él podía darle eso, su muchacho rubio acudiría.

—Radamanthys, Radamanthys, nunca debiste presentarte ante las fauces del dragón marino…

*****

Kanon despertó de pronto, al escuchar como le llamaban sin decoro alguno, ni respeto, nada, sintiendo como una molestia húmeda se encontraba entre sus piernas, su erección aún viva, después de semejante pesadilla, porque eso debía ser, una pesadilla.

—¿Eres un maldito mocoso o qué? Pensé que ya eras un hombre, que pena hermanito.

Era su gemelo mayor quien miraba con burla aquella erección que era visible aun con las sábanas puestas, dándole una forma como de tienda de campaña.

—Cállate idiota, no es lo que parece.

Porque no había forma alguna en que el, Kanon de géminis, reformado santo de Athena, pudiera desear a su enemigo, mucho menos soñar con hacerle eso, drogarlo, violarlo, amenazarlo para que fuera suyo y de nadie más.

—Sí, lo que digas puberto de bronce.

Le contesto el mayor con una sonrisa alzando la ceja, evitando reír a carcajadas ante su infortunio.

Tenía que darse una ducha de agua fría, helada, para quitarse esa horrible imagen de la mente.

—A todo esto… ¿Qué demonios haces en mi cuarto?

La sonrisa de Saga se borro un momento, para hablar con seriedad, de los asuntos que debían atender por órdenes directas del patriarca.

—Te dije que hoy se firmaba el tratado de paz, que debíamos estar presentes y te encuentro aquí, como si fueras un crío.

Kanon se sonrojo inmediatamente, tratando de borrar esa horrible imagen de su mente, ni siquiera era él, acababa de cumplir veintinueve, estaba en la flor de la edad, Radamanthys tendría unos veinticuatro años, una edad completamente diferente a la de su sueño.

Además, no era nada agradable, ni atractivo, era feo, realmente desagradable, no podría desearle.

—¿Qué tanto esperas?

Le pregunto Saga, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, como si fuera por mucho mayor que él, pero apenas lo era por una hora, un poco más un poco menos.

—Tuve una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla, de la que trato de recuperarme, así que deja de fastidiarme.

Saga entrecerró los ojos regresando a su sonrisa burlona.

—Pues por lo general yo no despierto de alguna pesadilla con “eso” tan erguido como si fueras un niño de 15 años... por qué no vas a atender tu asunto y nos vemos después….

Le dijo cerrando su puño moviéndolo de arriba para abajo, con una clara imitación de un acto sexual, que solamente logro que se sonrojara un poco más, pensando en la boca del rubio.

—Lárgate.

Le gritó Kanon lanzándole una almohada, provocando por fin que la carcajada que saga había guardado fuera liberada, riéndose libremente de su persona, encontrando su situación ridícula.

—Bueno, pero por favor no olvides lavarte bien la mano.

Sentenció saga saliendo de la habitación dejando a su avergonzado hermano completamente solo.

Kanon trató de tranquilizarse levantándose de la cama, observándose frente al espejo, respirando hondo, no se veía como ese individuo, no tenía esa edad.

Sus ojos y cabello eran azules, era joven, no era un pervertido, ni tampoco querría aprovecharse de un muchacho, menos de Radamanthys.

—Deja de pensar en ese idiota cejamanthys…

Se regaño, mirándose al espejo, metiéndose a bañar con agua fría, esperando que eso hiciera el truco, más el agua fría no le sirvió de nada, su erección seguía a todo su esplendor…

—Maldita sea, te odio saga…. bueno ya que…

Se dijo haciéndose cargo de aquello recordando un momento antes de venirse los gemidos que en su sueño Radamanthys le brindó, lo apretado de su cuerpo y su calor.

Haciéndole salir más sonrojado, repitiéndose una y otra vez que tenía que olvidar ese asunto por su paz mental.

Kanon salió poco después con su ropa normal, el uniforme azul, y poco después, sus escamas de dragón marino.

—Muy bien, nada malo puede pasar en esta reunión.

Quiso asegurarse, no era como si la crema y nata del Inframundo fuera a presentarse, pero, cuál fuera su sorpresa cuando no sólo Hades se presentó, también lo hizo Pandora, por quien repentinamente sintió un momentáneo desagrado, que trato de ignorar, sino que también, a lado del gemelo perdido de Milo y él tipo con la sonrisa de idiota, estaba el culpable de sus pesadillas.

Radamanthys junto con todos sus aliados, a diferencia suya, que vestían sus armaduras, la comitiva del Inframundo estaba ataviada como civiles.

Pandora con su vestido negro, Hades con un elegante traje también negro, parecido a una túnica, Minos con una traje blanco, con una camisa mal abotonada de color negro, Aiacos con un traje negro, perfectamente arreglado, con una corbata del mismo color, sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, Radamanthys traía pantalones de mezclilla, camiseta negra con un estampado de un grupo de rock, suponía que inglés y un saco negro, diablos, pensó, se veían como un montón de Emos, como fuera que les dijeran a los adolescentes que se disfrazaban así, o como si asistieran a un velorio.

Lo que llamó su atención y casi congeló su sangre fue que Radamanthys tenía varios piercings, o los agujeros de estos, justo donde soñó que estaban.

Encontrándose de pronto preguntándose si tenía un piercing en su ombligo y los tatuajes que vio en su pesadilla, regañándose mentalmente, desviando por momentos su mirada, era una locura, una pesadilla, ese espectro era realmente feo.

—Dios Hades, señorita Pandora, por favor, síganos, les mostraremos sus habitaciones.

Kanon observó cómo la comitiva seguía a Saga, siendo ignorado por los espectros, en especial por Radamanthys, acto que le molestó en demasía, pero eso era lo mejor, no deseaba nada que ver con ese tipo rubio de cejas prominentes.

Ni tampoco le interesaba poner en práctica sus pesadillas, seguramente su enemigo no era de esa forma, sonrojándose de pronto cuando se imaginó arriba de un tembloroso Radamanthys, que se retorcía en su cama, permitiéndole hacer lo que deseara con su cuerpo.

—Kanon, enséñales sus habitaciones a los honorables jueces del Inframundo, Minos permanecerá en el templo de Escorpio, Aiacos en el templo de Virgo y Radamanthys, en el templo de Géminis.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, tragando saliva, eso era malo, muy malo, se dijo.


	3. Bienvenida.

Kanon odiaba tener que ser el mayordomo, era un trabajo indigno de su persona, de su rango, pero sobre todo, estaba cansado de la expresión de superioridad de Radamanthys, que caminaba detrás de sus colegas, con las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

Minos y Aiacos fueron recibidos por Milo y por Shaka, el escorpión estaba enojado por tener que soportar a un espectro en su casa, el hombre más cercano a Dios, no mostró sus sentimientos, únicamente permitió que ingresara en su templo.

Al último, después de varios minutos de un silencio molesto, que comenzaba a calar sus nervios, Kanon por fin llegó a su propio templo, al cuarto que habían preparado para su visitante, sin siquiera avisarle, en realidad, pensaba que era una habitación extra para el nuevo novio de Saga, no para el juez que lo seguía en silencio, juzgandolo en silencio, de eso estaba seguro. .

El cual vio Radamanthys con una expresión serena, ingresando en él con un paso lento, escuchando cómo lo seguía, para darse la vuelta y notar que aún estaba en la puerta, arqueando una ceja como invitándolo a pasar o exigiendole que se marchara.

Kanon se preguntaba cómo era que tenía tan mala suerte, porque de todos los espectros que podrían asistir, tuvo que hacerlo su enemigo y el actor de esa pesadilla, quien cruzó sus brazos al ver que no salía de su habitación. .

—Ahora veo porque están tan ansiosos por conocer la muerte si en esta clase de lugar es donde viven. 

Kanon apretó los dientes a punto de marcharse, escuchando como el espectro se dejaba caer en la cama, llevando un brazo a la altura de su cabeza, su playera descubriendo su torso, su ombligo, que tenía otro agujero, otro piercing.

Mirándole desde aquella postura, que si no fuera el mentiroso y el embaucador en esa habitación, Radamanthys trataba de tentarlo de alguna manera, especialmente al verlo de esa forma, como si lo deseara, o le exigiera a realizar algún acto en esa habitación. 

—Pareces un alfiletero.

Radamanthys simplemente sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, llevando una mano a su vientre, pasandola por su ombligo, para después, cubrirse con su playera con una risa ligera, estaba cansado, no había dormido bien en los últimos días, pero Kanon lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, especialmente si se quedaba en ese sitio, como si fuera un idiota.

—Para tu información nuestro señor Hades nos concede tener una vida plena, antes de ofrendar la nuestra por su gloria, que es mucho más de lo que Athena les otorga.

Respondió levantándose de un salto, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros del dragón marino, que noto que si bien era más bajo que su enemigo, no lo era por mucho, y su musculatura era parecida, no eran tan diferentes, aunque como lo viera en su sueño, Radamanthys era unos años menor que él.

—¿Y por eso decidiste utilizar tu cuerpo como un alfiletero?

Radamanthys parecía sorprendido de que notara los pequeños agujeros de los piercings que se puso cuando era mucho más joven, antes de ser un espectro, preguntándose qué tanto le preocupaba su cuerpo, relamiendo sus labios con lo que Kanon pensó era un acto sugerente.

—¿Y a ti que te importa eso?

Le pregunto con una sonrisa de medio lado, y acercándose un poco más, prendiendo un cigarrillo de pronto, sin importarle que a los gemelos les gustara el tabaco o no, le dio una fumada, para soltarla frente a su rostro, formando pequeñas esferas de humo.

—Además, ¿no te interesa demasiado mi cuerpo Kanon?

Kanon abrió los ojos casi desorbitadamente, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, era ridículo, únicamente se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba y lo que ocultaba ese espectro, con sus múltiples piercings, tal vez, algunos tatuajes.

—Si no fueras un maldito espectro te daría unas buenas nalgadas para enseñarte modales, mocoso intolerable.

Le amenazó, dándole la espalda, sin notar que las mejillas de Radamanthys de pronto se pintaban de rojo, cerrando la puerta con un portazo, tan fuerte, que por poco pensó que la tiraría con todo y las bisagras, fumando su cigarro, quitándose el saco y la camisa, lanzándolos a una silla de madera, lanzando poco después sus zapatos, para detenerse de pronto, sus manos en sus caderas, relamiendo sus labios con demasiada diversion.

—¡Estúpido Kanon!

Kanon de estar presente, hubiera visto que poseía algunos de los tatuajes que vio en su sueño, así como los piercings, pero, sobre todo, la forma en que apagaba su cigarrillo con odio, nunca nadie se había atrevido a hablarle de esa forma, ni siquiera sus enemigos, no como lo hacía el dragón marino.

Acaso creía que se trataba de un maldito niño al que podía ordenar y regañar, era un juez, el más cercano al dios Hades, no podían tratarlo de esa forma. 

—¡Maldito Radamanthys!

Se quejó Kanon pateando su cama, suspirando profundamente, para volver a observarse en el espejo, temeroso de verse con cabello negro y ojos de dos colores. 

Ya sin armadura, flexionando sus brazos para ver cómo sus músculos se marcaban frente al espejo, para después revisar su rostro, buscando ojeras o arrugas, sin encontrar nada, llevando una mano a su cabello, encontrandolo sedoso. 

—Aparte de puberto, ahora eres narcisista…

Kanon le hubiera dicho que no era lo que parecía, pero no dijo nada, simplemente se le quedó viendo a Saga, que entraba en su cuarto como se le diera la gana.

—¿Podrías dejar de admirarte por un momento y hacer algo productivo con tu vida? 

Kanon estaba demasiado tenso al tener a Radamanthys debajo de su propio techo, así que de nuevo le aventó algo al mayor, un frasco que se rompió a lado de su cabeza, logrando que Saga en vez de enojarse, comenzará a reírse.

—Pareces un maldito crío, si no te gusta mi templo puedes regresar a la Atlántida, para realizar tus deberes por una sola ocasión y no andar vagando por aquí todo el día, hermanito. 

Kanon dio varios pasos para pelear con Saga, sacarlo a la fuerza y recordarle que si estaba en ese templo era por petición de su diosa y órdenes de Poseidón, no por su propio gusto. 

—¡Deja de creerte el hermano mayor, porque eso no te queda! 

Antes de que pudiera responderle Saga, explicando la razón de su vista, escucharon un sonido a sus espaldas, era el espectro, que tenía un teléfono en sus manos, el cual guardó en su bolsa del pantalón, esta vez, no se puso el saco y seguía fumando.

—Oye tú. ¿A dónde vas? 

Pregunto Kanon sin pensarlo siquiera, Radamanthys le observó con una ceja arqueada, notando que Saga también estaba ahí, siendo esta la única razón por la cual no respondió a los retos del embaucador.

—Iremos por ropa nueva y después conoceremos la vida nocturna de Grecia. 

Respondió sin pensarlo, saliendo del templo, encontrándose con sus colegas, que igual que el, saldrían a buscar nueva ropa y un poco de diversión.

—Maldito mocoso. 

Saga se preguntó inmediatamente porque le había respondido a Kanon, el sin importar su cercanía, lo habría mandado al diablo, pero el espectro no, el respondió como si fuera un niño obediente. 

—Ya veo… 

Susurro, al notar esa mirada en su hermano menor, reconociendola como aquella que él mismo usaba cuando veía algo que le agradaba, ese algo era ese espectro, supuso, con cierta diversión, primero despertaba como un maldito adolescente, después lo encontraba admirandose en el espejo y ahora notaba la forma en que prácticamente se estaba comiendo al espectro con la mirada. 

—¿Qué diablos quieres Saga? 

Saga seguía sonriendo, esa sonrisa burlona que usaba cuando tenía la victoria en sus manos, la clase de mueca que más odiaba, y hacía que su estómago se revolviera. 

—Eres un maldito asaltacunas… 

Kanon inmediatamente se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, para después enojarse mucho más con su gemelo que le miraba con sorna, empujándolo contra la puerta, apretando los dientes.

—¡Eres un maldito fastidio! 

Saga sostuvo sus manos con fuerza, liberándose, encontrando divertida la reacción de Kanon, que le miraba alejándose unos pasos.

—No pensaba que tuvieras tan mal gusto, pero si le quieres dar, yo quien soy para decirte cualquier cosa. 

Le comento, haciendo que Kanon frunciera el ceño, molesto, no era que defendiera al espectro, pero viéndolo de lejos tenía un poco de atractivo, además, esa palabra era muy cruda, el era mucho más romántico, para él era hacer el amor, aunque solo durará una noche.

—Eso fue muy crudo Saga, no hay que ser vulgares, además, no, no quiero darle, ese espectro no es de mi agrado, es demasiado rebelde. 

Saga por un momento pareció aceptar su respuesta para después sonreírle con la misma expresión que usaría el si planeara algo cruel y retorcido, como lo dijera su hermano, ambos conocían sus expresiones a la perfección. 

—La rebeldía es muy divertida de quitar hermanito, pero si a ti no te interesa, entonces, supongo que no te molestara que asalte su alcoba. 

Saga esperaba ver su reacción, cualquier clase de molestia, encontrando muy divertido el enojo de Kanon, mucho más aún su renuencia de aceptar sus deseos.

—¿A qué diablos venías? 

Saga lo recordó, pero únicamente para molestar a Kanon, se alejó con un paso lento, sintiendo que su hermano lo sostenía del brazo, evitando que se marchara.

—Quería que vigilaras a ese espectro, pero ya que lo encuentras tan desagradable, yo lo haré, no quiero cargarte con esa horrible tarea. 

Kanon negó eso, como por instinto, no dejaría que su hermano realizará esa tarea, porque se lo recordaría toda la vida y no estaba dispuesto a eso.

—No, yo lo haré, necesito distraerme un poco y en el santuario me siento asfixiado. 

Se quejó, dándole la espalda a Saga, que seguía sonriendo con una ceja levantada, una mueca burlona, como si supiera algo que él no.

—Además no quiero que me estés fastidiando con que nunca hago nada, y el patriarca termine dándome un sermón, como siempre. 

Se marchó, o eso intento, si no sintiera la mirada de Saga a sus espaldas, seguro de que aún faltaba que se arreglará o al menos, tomara algo de dinero, su hermano siempre procuraba verse bien.

—Para mi que tú quieres ver qué ropa es la que compraría Radamanthys, además, de verlo cambiarse. 

Kanon le hubiera golpeado, pero estaba más interesado en buscar ropa que no fuera la de un pordiosero, el único par decente que tenía que constaba de pantalones de mezclilla con una camisa azul que no abotono del todo.

—Di lo que quieras, no todos somos un pervertido como tú, Saga… 

Saga simplemente se marchó, riéndose en voz alta, si, había probado una infinidad de placeres como Arles, pero eso estaba en el pasado y al menos, no deseaba tirarse a un espectro, a uno de los jueces de Hades.

*****

Aioria los vio llegar en silencio, preguntándose como muchos otros, porque razón la comitiva de Hades permaneceria tantos días en el santuario, su mirada deteniéndose por unos instante en Kanon, que parecía haber visto un fantasma, siguiéndola para notar que observaba fijamente al espectro que los asesinó usando tretas sin honor. 

El único que no vestía con ropa de gala, cuya expresión estaba suavizada, no estaban en guerra, asi que habia bajado sus defensas, en cambio, el no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea, porque sabía que los espectros no eran de fiar y estaba pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos. 

El había solicitado que dejaran a uno de los espectros en su templo, especialmente si era el guerrero de cabello rubio, petición que fue rechazada, temían que no pudiera superar rencillas del pasado. 

Aioria se daba cuenta de dos cosas, con tan solo verle caminar en esa comitiva, la primera, quería una revancha, una oportunidad para demostrar su fuerza y que si fue derrotado, se debió a las barreras del dio Hades, la segunda, le gustaba ese guerrero. 

Lo sabia desde que pronunciaron su nombre y el comenzó a imaginarse algunas fantasías demasiado extrañas, unas quimeras entretenidas, tenía pensamientos sexuales con él, su rostro era bonito, seria femenino, si no tuviera esas cejas contrastando con su nariz afilada, su mentón, sus pómulos, sus ojos eran exóticos, su piel se veía tersa, si, le gustaba ese soldado del enemigo. 

El mismo se había imaginado que habría resultado, de ser él quien lo derrotara y no Kanon, pensando que esa era la única razón por la cual dejarían a ese soldado bajo el cuidado de un traidor, de un soldado de la Atlántida, con el cual, no congeniaba en lo más mínimo. 

Especialmente por esa actitud petulante que siempre tenía, comportándose como si fuera el amo del mundo, cuando no era nadie y si derroto a Radamanthys, era únicamente, porque ese soldado llevaba enfrentándose con ellos desde el inicio de la guerra, había escuchado de la voz del propio Seiya que se enfrentó con Orfeo, que recibió uno de sus meteoros, se enfrentó a ellos, que si bien sólo tenían la décima parte de su cosmos, si pudieron hacerle daño y también se enfrentó con Cáncer y Piscis, para Aioria era más fuerte de lo que deseaban admitirlo. 

Y mucho más atractivo también, porque había escuchado hablar de la belleza de muchos de los espectros, pero ni una sola vez hablaron del demonio de mirada amarilla, el que vestía como alguien de su edad. 

Que era la misma que él tenía, lo sabia, porque habia escuchado lo que Aioros le había dicho al respecto y porque la señorita Saori, había investigado sobre ellos, sobre la vida que tuvieron en el pasado, podría decirse, que Radamanthys, era un buen chico, alumno destacado, bajo perfil, escuchaba música moderna, pero, nada más, no era un monstruo, solo era un muchacho arrancado de su vida mortal por el dios Hades. 

-Se dará cuenta que lo deseas, si no tratas de fingir por lo menos un poco… 

Era su hermano, que no estaba muy conforme con su deseo, pero, él era adulto, ya no era un niño y sabía lo que deseaba, le gustaba lo prohibido, lo oculto, las sombras y los grises, eso era ese espectro bonito, que esperaba pudiera seducir. 

-Quien dice que no deseo que se de cuenta, así será más fácil seducirlo.

*****

Algunas horas después los tres espectros caminaban alegremente con tres bolsas de famosas marcas de ropa, con varias prendas, zapatos y accesorios, estaban disfrutando demasiado ese día, ser de nuevo mortales, sin ninguna clase de preocupación ni responsabilidades.

—Lo juro Radamanthys, solo tienes dos gustos, el abuelo o el vago, nada intermedio. 

Minos llevaba un traje diferente, el blanco estaba guardado en una de las bolsas, el que tenía puesto era de color azul, Aiacos seguía vestido con su traje negro, pero ya estaba desabotonado a la altura del pecho, y Radamanthys seguía con su sencilla ropa de mezclilla, suponía Kanon que eso era lo que llamaban, ropa de vagabundo. 

—No recuerdo haberte pedido tu opinión, además, esta es más cómoda que cualquier traje y me he puesto suficiente ropa formal para toda una vida. 

Aiacos se rió, probablemente era cierto, pero debían recordar que Hades era demasiado estricto con su apariencia, debían estar presentables todo el tiempo, como sus representantes.

—Por eso nuestro señor Hades nos pidió que te ayudaramos a elegir ropa, no muy severa, ni muy informal, sólo un punto medio. 

Minos le abrazo por la espalda de pronto, restregando su mejilla contra la de Radamanthys, que a esa hora del día estaba algo rasposa, de no ser tan pulcro y recibir órdenes directas de su dios, podría tener barba tupida.

—Tu mejilla pica, eso no le gusta a Hades, sabes muy bien que le gusta la piel suave. 

Su lealtad inquebrantable era de su señor Hades, pero el era un dios muy antiguo, suponía que de ser por él usarían togas, pero según recordaba los griegos tenían barbas tupidas cuando eran maduros, ellos ya no eran unos niños, porque razón debían verse como los jóvenes de las vasijas. 

—Para ustedes es sencillo, prácticamente son lampiños, a mí me cuesta más trabajo y mientras que la señorita Pandora no se entere, no tendré problemas.

Los dos hicieron un ademán de guardar silencio, deteniéndose frente a un antro con luces de neón y un par de alas, era un lugar de ambiente en donde cualquier tipo de pareja podía entrar.

—Olvidémonos de eso y vamos a emborracharnos, al fin que nuestro señor Hades paga. 

Los tres comenzaron a reírse, dejando sus bolsas con un encargado de guardarropa, saltándose la cadena al enseñarle sus tarjetas al tipo fuerte que debía mantener la seguridad, para olvidarse de cualquier problema.


	4. Club.

Kanon al verlos ingresar pensó en que hacer de momento, no estaba dispuesto a pagar por entrar a ese sitio, además, no tenía forma de pagarlo si lo estuviera, así que utilizando su cosmos, atravesó la entrada sin llamar la atención.

Siguiéndoles con la mirada, sentándose en una de las sillas altas cerca de la barra, encontrando ese antro muy ruidoso, robándose una cerveza recién servida de la barra, de una pareja que parecía ajena al ajetreo.

Observando como un mesero fue a pedirles su orden y después de brindar con sus tragos, para tomarlos de una sola vez, golpeando de forma ruidosa sus vasos contra la mesa, Minos y Aiacos se alejaron ingresando entre el montón de gente sin sentido común, dejando a Radamanthys sólo, que se pidió otro trago, acomodándose en el sillón, para descansar sus piernas en la mesa, como si fuera el dueño de ese sitio. 

Kanon se sentó en la barra, en un sitio en donde podía verlos, algo en su actitud indicaba que no deseaba que lo molestaran, aunque sabía que muchos a su alrededor, le veían con deseo, pero comprendía que no quería interrupciones.

Unas horas después los espectros seguían inmersos en esa fiesta, parecía que estaban hablando con la verdad, únicamente querían ropa nueva y divertirse un poco, nada de qué preocuparse, se dijo en silencio, tomando un trago a su segunda cerveza robada, encontrando que el no tener que pagarla como siempre le daba un buen sabor. 

Radamanthys no salió a bailar, ni tampoco lo invitaron, en vez de eso se pidió dos tragos más, un después del otro, limitándose a observar las pareja en la pista, prendiendo un cigarrillo que fumaba con lentitud, cerrando los ojos.

Relajándose en el ambiente a su alrededor, bebiendo y fumando en soledad, para colocarse unos anillos en los agujeros que tenía en su oreja, metiendo su mano en su camisa para poner otro más en su pecho y el de su ombligo, que podían verse a través de su playera.

Espero un poco antes de buscar en la bolsa de su pantalón un collar de cuero, con algunos adornos de oro, con un aro del que colgaba una cadena con tres eslabones, uno de ellos roto, que colocó en su cuello, relamiendo sus labios, para beber un poco más de licor. 

Kanon no entendía muy bien porque se estaba poniendo todo eso y mucho menos, porque lo hacía en público, dándose cuenta que esperaba algo, no sabía qué, pero eso llamaba su atención. 

No creía que fuera un plan oscuro, una meta perversa como temían, solo estaban divirtiéndose, y desde el asiento que había ocupado, se daba cuenta que otros notaron el collar, los piercings, tres hombres y una mujer. 

Kanon se preguntaba si siempre habían sido así, al menos esa vida, como tres chicos comunes, alejados del entrenamiento y de las penurias, tal vez de allí nacía su lealtad ciega, de los favores que Hades les otorgaba antes de morir.

—Pues te equivocaste hermanito, no planeaban nada malo, solo divertirse un poco.

Kanon estaba a punto de marcharse cuando uno de los individuos que observaron ese extraño ritual se acercó a Radamanthys, que le miraba con algo de desagrado, sus pies arriba de la mesa, su trago en su mano derecha.

-Vaya, justo lo que andaba buscando y eso que todavía no he realizado mi carta de navidad… 

Radamanthys relamió sus labios y acto seguido, cuando trato de acercarse a él, tocando su tobillo, lo pateó, ligeramente, tirándolo al suelo, para beber un poco más de su trago, sin prestarle mucha atención al sujeto de cabello negro.

-Piérdete… 

Sin embargo, cuando le ordenó que se marchara, simplemente lo hizo, como si hubiera alguna regla secreta que Kanon apenas entendía, no obstante, llegó otro más, un pelirrojo, delgado, lleno de pecas, que se sentó junto a Radamanthys, quien le vio de reojo, algo molesto. 

-Ese anciano apenas podía mantener nuestro ritmo… 

El individuo apenas parecía ser mayor de edad y parecía tratar de seducir al espectro, recargándose en su hombro tratando de ser seductor, para recibir un empujon de Radamanthys que quería decir que se alejara, se perdiera entre la multitud.

—Ya tengo un amo, piérdete. 

Fue su respuesta, pero el más joven en vez de alejarse, se acercó mucho más, logrando que Radamanthys frunciera el ceño, enojandose demasiado, a punto de golpearlo, pero solo lo empujo, esperando que con eso fuera suficiente para el intruso.

—Lo que tu amo no sepa, no le dolerá.

Antes de que pudiera sentarse a un lado de Radamanthys, de nuevo, Kanon sostuvo su muñeca, apartandolo con fuerza del sitio, con una actitud peligrosa, que decia claramente que le rompería los huesos de la mano si trataba de tocarlo de nuevo, sorprendiendolos a ambos, alejando al muchacho del espectro, suponía que salvando su vida, haciendo que Radamanthys sonriera de medio lado, con esa expresión que le molestaba tanto.

—Pero si me voy a dar cuenta. 

Le dijo, con un tono de voz que bien podría ser una amenaza, logrando que el impertinente muchacho se marchara, todos los que les observaban también, perdiéndose entre la multitud, dejándolos a solas. 

—¿Vienes a verificar que no tengamos malas intenciones? 

Radamanthys bebió otro trago de su bebida, golpeando el asiento a lado suyo, para que lo tomara, con una sonrisa parecida a la de un felino, relamiendo sus labios, con una mirada seductora.

-Vine a ver que no cometan ninguna atrocidad y ya que estoy, supongo que debo proteger su virtud, o sus carteras. 

Respondió Kanon, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, observando como Radamanthys se recargaba en el brazo del sillón, para observarlo de reojo, haciendo que pensara que en su otra vida fue un gato. 

—Esta noche te prometo que nuestras intenciones no son buenas, pero no queremos destruir el único mundo donde hay bebidas alcohólicas y Metallica. 

Le respondió algo sonrojado, como quien ha bebido demasiado y era de esperarse, esos cócteles eran de los más pesados que había en la carta, los que bebía sin cuidado. 

—¿Estás borracho?

No era tanto una pregunta, se le notaba que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, escuchando una risa, al mismo tiempo que Radamanthys negaba eso, no estaba borracho, bebiendo otro trago colorido y dulce, no deseaba pensar más, quería perderse en una nube de estupor alcohólico.

-Todavía no estoy borracho… 

Pronunció, chocando su vaso medio lleno con el de Kanon, la segunda cerveza que ya estaba caliente, que no había probado, porque no dejaba de observar al espectro tratando de meterse en problemas, de eso estaba seguro. 

-Además, tengo que brindar por mi santo de armadura dorada que vino a rescatarme… al que debería regalarle algo de valor. 

Eso lo dijo con diversión, haciendo que Kanon pensara que ese espectro estaba mucho más borracho de lo que pensaba y que se dijera, que era demasiado seductor para su bien, especialmente, rodeado de lobos hambrientos, que lo atacarian a la primera oportunidad, de no estar él presente en ese sillón. 

—Ahora si ya estoy borracho y me van a castigar si Pandora se entera, porque la muy chismosa le dirá a nuestro señor Hades y eso no le gusta, la mitad de lo que hago no le gusta, pero guardarás silencio, supongo, porque sino sabrán que no eres bueno espiando, yo les voy a decir. 

Le juro con un tono de voz entre burlón y seductor, acariciando la mejilla de Kanon, acercando su rostro al suyo demasiado para su gusto, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Quiero otro de esos. 

Levantándose de pronto, buscaría otra bebida y estaba cansado de esperar al mesero, la barra era mucho mas rapida, Kanon le siguió creyendo que ya había bebido suficiente o que no soportaba demasiado el alcohol, aunque no podía estar seguro con esos vasos. 

-Buscare otro copa, tú también necesitas una. 

Le explico tratando de recargarse en la barra, pero midiendo mal las distancia, cayó al suelo, o lo habría hecho si Kanon no le hubiera sostenido, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo, el rostro del rubio casi pegado al suyo, casi recostado sobre él, debido a su tamaño y peso, después de todo era un hombre muy grande.

-No te pongas enfrente. 

Kanon se rió al verle así, sintiendo de pronto como el menor luchaba por levantarse, sosteniéndose de su cuerpo y restregando sin querer sus sexos a través de la ropa, llevando su mano a su cinturón, cuando se sentó sobre sus piernas, escuchando unos pasos acercándose con demasiada rapidez.

-¿Radamanthys? 

Minos se detuvo en seco al ver la postura de ambos, reconociendo a Kanon como uno de los gemelos del santuario, pero por el momento no estaba seguro de cuál de los dos era, y si debía quitárselo de encima a su hermano, o a su hermano de encima del gemelo.

-Tu no pierdes el tiempo… 

Se quejó, suspirando, para ofrecerle una mano, dándose cuenta que estaba borracho y de alguna forma, se había puesto sus piercings y el collar, su hermano menor, al menos aun lo consideraba así, estaba cazando esa noche. 

-Vamos, te ayudare a levantarte. 

Entre Aiacos y Minos le ayudaron a pararse, sentandolo en una de las sillas cerca de la barra, dejando a Kanon en el suelo, quien se paró de un solo salto, demasiado sonrojado, sintiendo que su problema regresaba, recordando su pesadilla, como se sentía el cuerpo de Radamanthys, sus gemidos.

-Les presento a Kanon, es el gemelo malvado y vino a espiarnos… 

Pronunció Radamanthys llamando de nuevo al cantinero, que estaba ocupado con otros clientes por el momento, Minos y Aiacos, quienes se decían sus hermanos de otros padres, le observaron con sorpresa, demasiado insultados, casi como si fuera un buen amigo suyo, cometiendo un acto inconcebible, ellos tampoco estaban en condiciones para que les dejara solos, supuso Kanon, esos espectros necesitaban una niñera.

-Yo ya estaba aquí antes de que llegaran, le quite de encima a Radamanthys a un tipo que no entendía que no estaba interesado, pero es demasiado ruidoso cuando bebe y lo hace demasiado rápido.

Esta vez fue Radamanthys quien le miraba con una extraña expresión, sin poder creer que mintiera de esa forma tan escandalosa y estuvo a punto de recordarle que él mismo le había dicho que los estaba espiando, cuando, repentinamente, tanto Minos, como Aiacos golpearon el hombro y el brazo de Kanon, invitándole una copa, una para cada uno.

-Esos son los buenos amigos o… buenos enemigos. 

Pronunció Aiacos, logrando que Kanon riera bajito, encontrando gracioso el comportamiento de los espectros, mucho más cuando Minos abrazo a Radamanthys, como si se estuviera recargando en él, llevando su cabeza a su pecho, de una forma casi maternal.

-Protegiste la virtud de nuestro pequeño hermano, eres un buen hombre Kanon, nunca dejes que te digan lo contrario. 

Radamanthys apenas pudo soltarse para tratar de seguir bebiendo, sin embargo, Kanon le quitó la bebida de sus manos, de permitírselo no creía que pudiera mantenerse en pie, escuchando una maldición proveniente de los labios del menor, en un idioma que no conocía bien.

-No más para ti, me escuchaste. 

Minos y Aiacos asintieron, Radamanthys no sabia cuando había bebido demasiado, en cambio ellos, lo comprendian muy bien, aún no estaban borrachos, no del todo.

-Ni que fueras mi amo para decirme que hacer.

Le respondió, haciendo un puchero, sosteniéndose de su cuerpo cuando apenas podía estar de pie, su mejilla contra su brazo, cerrando sus ojos, como si quisiera dormir un poco, Kanon rodeo su cintura para darle estabilidad, sorprendiendo a los hermanos de Radamanthys, quienes únicamente sonrieron con una expresión que no le gustó nada al menor de los gemelos.

-Deja de comportarte como un mocoso malcriado. 

Le regañó entonces, dándole una ligera palmada en uno de sus glúteos, con un tono de voz serio, escuchando una risa de Minos, que recargándose en Aiacos le mostró uno de sus pulgares, como si aprobara esa conducta, mucho más cuando Radamanthys simplemente guardó silencio, sin decir nada más. 

-Cada vez me caes mejor, gemelo maligno, pero… ya llévanos a casa y no olvides recoger nuestras bolsas.

Kanon no pudo creer lo que escuchaba, pero suponía que lo mejor era escucharlos, no deseaba que la primera noche de la tregua fueran lastimados, como en su sueño o que destruyeran ese lugar, cuando usaran su cosmos sin poder medir su fuerza, matando a unos cuantos o cientos de civiles inocentes.

-No soy su mayordomo.

Aun así lo hizo, dejando a cada espectro en la respectiva casa que les daría asilo, pidiéndole a Milo que no lastimara a Minos, quien no prometió nada, pero Camus si lo hizo, encontrando toda esa situación graciosa, era algo que le contaría a sus nietos o futuros alumnos, el dia que el poderoso Minos llegó completamente borracho a la casa de su amante.

Shaka cargo a Aiacos, que ya estaba dormido para ese momento, como si se tratase de un bebé, prometiendo cuidar del espectro perdido, no dejaría que se metiera en más problemas. 

Ahora le tocaba a él, que cargando a Radamanthys como si fuera un costal de papas en su hombro, lo dejó caer en su cama, o eso hubiera hecho de no ser sostenido por el espectro, que lo jalo en su dirección, como si fuera un muñeco de peluche, acomodándose sobre su brazo.

-Quedate conmigo… 

Kanon estuvo a punto de marcharse, pero Radamanthys usaba su fuerza con un poco de cosmos inducido, no deseaba dejarlo marcharse y suponia que tendria que pelear con él para lograrlo.

-Y te prometo que seré muy bueno contigo.

El dragón del mar no deseaba pelear con él, y mucho menos estaba interesado en que fuera bueno con él, como lo dijera Radamanthys, buscando la forma de acomodarse con uno de sus brazos siendo sostenido por el espectro.

-Te odio Saga, el peor trabajo siempre me lo dejas a mi...

O eso pensó, porque al ver que ya no intentaba pelear por liberarse, volvió a acomodarse, recargando su cabeza en su regazo, medio dormido.

—Eres tan escurridizo como un pez, cruzaste el Inframundo a tu antojo… 

Eso era cierto, nadie pudo evitar que llevara a esos críos a su destino, únicamente el espectro en sus brazos, que aún así, fue derrotado por él.

—Y estoy feliz de que tú me derrotaras, eso es tener buena suerte. 

Kanon no entendió a qué se refería con eso, pero no creía que Radamanthys pudiera explicárselo.

—Y me atraparas en el Inframundo. 

Eso sonaba como si le hubiera cortejado de alguna manera, pero no era así, los espectros eran tan extraños, pensó, cerrando los ojos.

Tratando de dormir, pero abriéndolos de nuevo para admirar al espectro, sin que se diera cuenta, cuyo rostro no era tan fiero cuando dormía, sus labios eran delgados, su nariz respingada, piel suave con un poco de barba creciendo, pero no era una sensación desagradable, aún sus cejas eran interesantes, si no estaba tratando de matarlo. 

Tal vez era más parecido al muchacho que vio en su sueño, de lo que se lo imaginaba, se dijo, dándose cuenta que probablemente no podría dormir en toda la noche, no hasta que Radamanthys despertara y dejará de rodear su cuerpo con su calor.

—Athena… dame fuerza.


	5. Sirena.

Kanon no había pisado ese lugar en doce largos años, no desde que pudo escapar, pero aún lo recordaba, porque en ese lugar había sufrido el peor tiempo de su vida, así como descubierto su mayor felicidad. 

El vestía sus ropas sencillas, su hermano había muerto, Poseidón junto a la diosa Athena, se podría decir que en ese momento era el amo del mundo entero, el general marino dragón del mar.

Sus soldados le servían con lealtad, creyendo que era el heraldo de Poseidón, a quien había dejado el poder, su vida no podía ser mejor, pero aún así, lo extrañaba, todos los días, todo el tiempo, no dejaba de pensar en él, en lo que significaba para su actual victoria recibir ayuda de aquella belleza.

Ingreso en el agua, sumergiendo sus pantorrillas en esta, acercándose a los barrotes cerrados, que sostuvo con respeto imaginandose al otro lado, luchando por mantener su vida, no ahogarse en sus garras, hambriento y sediento, rodeado de la helada agua salada que después de días sumergido en ella comenzaba a lastimar su piel. 

Recordaba cómo se abrían los barrotes, con un mecanismo que solo funcionaba desde fuera, el que accionó, ingresando en su celda, donde casi muere ahogado, pero él salvó su vida, acercándose a sus barrotes, una hermosa criatura a la que nunca podría olvidar. 

Que a veces pensaba no era real, pero no era así, él era tan verdadero como su existencia, su victoria y esperaba encontrarlo de nuevo, necesitaba hallarlo como necesitaba respirar. 

Su vida y su cordura dependía de eso, encontrandolo gracioso, el, que había engañado a los dioses, triunfado sobre ellos, necesitaba de una criatura marina, de aquello que le salvó de la muerte. 

Al que esperaba ver en esas grutas, recordando cómo le llevaba frutos y agua, dejando pequeños regalos en la entrada de cabo sunion, su belleza y el color de sus ojos, el brillo de sus escamas. 

—Se que no te soñé, que eres real, así que ven, no tengas miedo. 

Pronunció alto y firme, como si esas palabras fueran lo que necesitaba para verlo de nuevo, sentándose en las rocas, cerrando los ojos para recordar a su bello visitante, la primera vez que lo busco para brindarle ayuda, escuchando un sonido extraño a las afueras de la gruta. 

En donde podía ver al otro lado de los barrotes a un hombre nadando en el agua, en sus veintes, mayor que él, por seis o siete años, se veía grande y fuerte, cabello rubio pegado a su cabeza, su torso desnudo, quien presunto que era observado por algún intruso. 

E intentó marcharse, pero no podía dejarlo ir, su vida dependía de eso, de recibir ayuda antes de que se ahogara como su hermano deseaba que pasara, su hermano, el que era el patriarca del santuario seguramente, quien lo abandonó, sin mostrar piedad o compasión, pero era Saga, que más podía esperar de él. 

—¡No te vayas, no me dejes aquí! 

El extraño sujeto regreso, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, tal vez no hablaba su idioma, tal vez era uno de los intrusos que gustaban de merodear el santuario.

—Tienes que ayudarme, no quiero morir ahogado.

De pronto se sumergió en el agua con un chapuzón mucho más sonoro del que debería serlo, mojando su rostro, evitando que pudiera ver la extremidad inferior de aquel extraño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? 

Le pregunto, contando los minutos que pasaban, creyendo que la marea lo había jalado, llevándolo consigo, pero no era así, de pronto, de nuevo salió haciendo un movimiento de negación con su cabeza, no podía abrir los barrotes.

—¡No te vayas! 

Le gritó de pronto, al ver que se apartaba, guardando silencio al ver una cola de pescado, una inmensa cola de pescado negra con velos de color morado, la que parecía nadaba detrás del sujeto rubio, como si fuera parte de su cuerpo, sin embargo, no era posible, seguramente era una alucinación, nada más.

Creyéndose un demente, esperando a que la marea subiera, sentándose en las rocas que iban cubriéndose de agua salada, sediento, desesperado por una sola gota de agua dulce. 

Escuchando unas horas después de nuevo un chapuzón, algo moviéndose afuera de los barrotes, tratando de llamar su atención, levantándose a medias para ver de nuevo al tipo rubio, que traía consigo una botella, robada de unos vacacionistas, de su lancha, la que hundió para poder robarles, junto a una barra de pan y queso, ambos empaquetados.

Los que le ofreció sin decirle nada, como si no hablará su idioma, pero entendiera su desesperación. 

—¿Es para mí? 

Asintió, esperando que sostuviera sus regalos, los que aceptó bebiéndose la mitad de la botella de un solo trago, suspirando agradecido, para después comer del queso y el pan al mismo tiempo, casi ahogándose con ellos.

—¡Me has salvado, un día más sin probar bocado ni beber agua y estaría muerto! 

Estaba tan agradecido, tan contento que su felicidad se la contagió a su visitante, que sonrió con él, para él, una sonrisa con colmillos afilados, escuchando de nuevo ese chapoteo, viendo la cola negra, que se movía de un lado a otro, como si fuera la cola de un gato, notando que su salvador estaba flotando en el agua, casi acostado en ella y que esa cola de pescado eran sus piernas, o lo que deberían ser sus piernas.

—¡Una sirena! 

Al escuchar su exclamación su salvador con escamas dejó de sonreír, buscando aquello que le hizo pronunciar semejante sonido, siseando dispuesto a defenderlo, sin encontrarlo, notando como la marea seguía subiendo, escuchando unos pasos a lo lejos, en la superficie, marchándose inmediatamente para no ser visto, dejándolo solo. 

Y como oscurecía noto un brillo iridiscente en las zonas moradas de sus escamas, dándole la apariencia de una medusa de mar, un ser común en el mar o de unas algas marinas. 

Kanon no pudo dejar de verlo alejarse, al quedarse solo, aunque en ese momento no deseaba estarlo, quería estar con él, ya no deseaba estar solo, seguro de que ese visitante era Saga, que deseaba verificar si ya había fallecido, pero no le daría el gusto de morir. 

—¡Aun no estoy muerto Saga, maldito traidor!

Le gritó terminando su alimento y guardando la botella de agua, creyendo que esa criatura se había marchado, casi perdiendo la consciencia, para ser despertado por el mismo chapoteo, algunas horas después había regresado a verlo, cuando el agua del mar estaba demasiado próxima a cubrirlo.

—¿Regresaste? 

Esa criatura asintió, tal vez no se marcharía con la marea tan alta, no dejaría que perdiera la vida, al menos, no sin intentarlo, haciéndole un ademán para que se acercara a él, cosa que hizo, nadando, sosteniéndose de los barrotes.

El estaba a su lado e ingreso sus brazos por los huecos entre los barrotes para sostenerlo de la ropa, casi pegandose a su cuerpo, su rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo, dejándole ver que en las mejillas tenía unas escamas nacaradas y su cabello algunas algas.

—¿Vas a sostenerme? 

No le dijo nada, pero Kanon supuso que así era, le ayudaría a descansar un poco, aún cubierto de aquellas aguas traicioneras, permitiéndose dormir en sus brazos, por alguna razón confiaba en esa criatura, tal vez porque no era humana, sintiendo por primera vez la calidez de un abrazo. 

Despertando con el contacto de unos labios fríos sobre los suyos, y dos dedos sosteniendo su nariz, para que el aire no escapara de sus pulmones, dándole oxígeno cuando estaba inconsciente, manteniéndolo vivo.

Asi lo sostuvo ese día, dejándolo únicamente cuando el agua ya no cubría terreno suficiente para que pudiera recostarse en las rocas, escapando al amanecer, sus escamas reluciendo con los rayos de sol.

Cambiando la tonalidad de su cuerpo, por una más acorde a los colores que le rodeaban, mimetizandose con ellos, como si fuera un pulpo.

Regresando al medio día para llevarle agua y alimento, permaneciendo a su lado el tiempo que tardaba en alimentarse, para marcharse sin decirle nada, tal vez, sin comprender lo que le decía pero si el sentimiento detrás de este, su desesperación.

—Me gustaría tanto saber tu nombre… porque debes tener uno, el mío es Kanon, yo soy el gemelo de la desgracia, condenado por los dioses a sufrir, a pagar el pecado de nacer después de mi hermano… 

Repentinamente la punta de las aletas de su amigo acarició su rostro, como si tratara de reconfortarlo, sonriendo de esa forma tan hermosa, que nadie antes había dedicado a su persona.

—Kanon… 

Pronunció con algo de dificultad, riéndose al ver su respuesta, su extrañeza, para después nadar hasta detenerse junto a los barrotes, tarareando una débil tonada que no conocía.

Una canción de cuna inglesa, que cantó en voz baja, acariciando su frente con la punta de sus aletas, esperando que se alegrara un poco, seguía buscando la forma de salvarlo, de sacarlo de allí con vida, así que no podía permitir que se dejará derrotar por el agua salada.

“No eres más que un niño, eres inocente y yo te sacará de aquí" 

Pronunció en inglés antiguo, sintiéndose extraño, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin pronunciar una sola palabra y mucho más tiempo sólo.

“No temas, no te dejaré morir aquí"

Le aseguro, sintiendo como Kanon sostenía sus aletas, dibujando pequeños círculos en ellas, recorriendo sus escamas, para después recargar su mejilla contra estas. 

“Kanon, tengo que irme, pero voy a regresar” 

Le dijo ya cuando el sol comenzaba a salir, acariciando su mejilla está vez con su mano humana, pero antes de eso, beso las puntas de sus dedos, para colocarlas en su frente, como un beso a distancia. 

Pensando que Kanon dormía, pero estaba despierto, no podía dejar de mirar a la criatura que le llevaba comida, agua, pero mucho más importante su compañía, deseando desesperadamente poder marcharse con él, al fondo del mar, a donde fuera, con tal de estar a su lado.

Aquellas visitas hacían que su encierro fuera tolerable, esperaba las mañanas para ver a su salvador, para tratar de hablar con él, contándole sus secretos, pensando que estaban seguros, confiaba en su único amigo, que le observaba con ternura, no era malvado, ni traía la desgracia, únicamente era un muchacho encerrado en esa celda.

Por las tardes le cantaba esa canción de cuna, en el mismo idioma que no conocía, pero la disfrutaba demasiado, le encantaba escucharla, le hacía sentir feliz, alegre, vivo, tan emocionado por verlo que su lucha con el mar ya no le importaba demasiado, aunque añoraba poder salir de su prisión.

Hasta que un día mirándolo a su lado, al otro lado de los barrotes, se dió cuenta de lo que significaba ese sentimiento en su pecho, se había enamorado de aquella criatura, que sostenía su mano, observandolo con la misma intensidad.

“Kanon, mi hermoso Kanon”

Kanon se acercó a la criatura sumergiéndose en el agua, para intentar besarlo, jalando en su dirección, notando por primera vez la diferencia entre las estaturas, de ser ambos humanos de la misma edad, su amigo sería mucho más alto que él, también más musculoso.

—Te amo. 

Pronunció el menor, besando los labios que le habían dado oxígeno, de la criatura que se esforzaba por mantenerlo vivo, que acariciando su mejilla le sonrió, comprendiendo esas dos simples palabras.

”Te amo” 

Le respondió besándole de nuevo, acariciando su mejilla, besando su mano, manteniéndose a su lado, en silencio, absoluto silencio, compartiendo el mundo entero en ese instante de vida, comprendiendo bien que darían su vida por estar al otro lado de aquellos barrotes.

—¿Cómo te llamas? 

Su amigo estuvo a punto de responderle, sin embargo, como si de un animal salvaje se tratara, volteo, sus ojos fijos en un barco a lo lejos, el barco más grande y moderno que había visto Kanon hasta ese entonces, el que por alguna razón le parecía un ente oscuro, una mole con pensamientos propios.

“Debo irme, pero voy a regresar, se fuerte mi amor” 

Pronunció la criatura marina, besándole de nuevo, antes de sumergirse en el fondo del mar, como si tratara de alejarse de aquella mole siniestra, siendo ese día, la última vez que pudo verle. 

Porque había logrado escapar de su prisión, sin poder regresar a cabo Sunion hasta ese momento, encontrando su celda vacía, sin nadie a sus alrededores, pero sabía que él estaba cerca, un sexto sentido se lo indicaba, qué debía esperar y las aguas se lo regresarían. 

—¿Dónde estás?

Preguntó con añoranza, encontrando un símbolo extraño tallado en la piedra, algo parecido a un corazón, que recorrió varias veces, esperando porque su amigo regresará a su lado.

Soñando con él, que lo tenía en sus brazos, para despertar al sentir el agua salada y el rugido del mar, desesperando por su pérdida, creyendo que nunca volvería a verlo.

Sin comprender que había sido de él, únicamente que lo necesitaba a su lado, en su vida, si en realidad deseaba ser feliz.

Sintiendo de pronto unos brazos cargando su cuerpo inconsciente, llevándolo a tierra firme, comprendiendo que era él, su corazón saliéndose de su pecho a causa de la emoción, maravillado, pero inerte, no deseaba ser descubierto.

No aún, sino hasta llegar a la zona en donde su amigo moraba, que se trataba de unas grutas no muy lejos de aquella isla, en donde escuchó el sonido de su voz pronunciando su nombre.

En ese extraño idioma que no conocía, en inglés antiguo, sintiendo las manos de su amigo buscar el latido de su corazón, creyendo que tal vez se había ahogado. 

“Kanon” 

Susurro, acercándose a su rostro, acariciándolo para poder besarlo, darle oxígeno, sintiendo de pronto aquella técnica ideada para atraparlo y llevarlo a la Atlántida lo envolvía, como si se tratase de una red de hilos dorados.

Escuchando un siseo traicionado, un sonido de sorpresa y extrañeza, al mismo tiempo que intentaba liberarse, lastimando sus escamas y cortando su piel, deteniéndose únicamente cuando Kanon sostuvo sus hombros, acariciando su mejilla.

—Vas a estar bien, yo me encargaré de ti, ahora que veo que estás solo, yo te cuidare como tú me salvaste, confía en mí. 

Pero no lo hizo e intentó soltarse con ánimos renovados, siseando y pronunciando palabras sueltas en ese extraño idioma, que Sorrento le había dicho era inglés, pero uno muy antiguo, que ya no se usaba más.

“Yo voy a cuidar de ti, no temas”

Lo había practicado con esmero, después de buscar la forma de pronunciar ese mensaje, esperando que su amor lo escuchará, pero negó eso, con una expresión clara de decepción, sintiendo como la red de alguna forma iba debilitando su cuerpo, hasta que perdió el sentido, desmayándose en la gruta que usaba como escondite.

De dónde se lo llevó para tenerlo a su lado en el fondo del mar, en una habitación de agua preparada únicamente para el, parecida a una pecera de inmensas proporciones, con agua salada y lo que suponía un pez necesitaba para subsistir, ignorando que no era un pez sino una criatura marina con su propia mente, que hasta el momento era libre. 

“No puedo vivir sin ti, así que, ahora que el mundo es mío, yo te deseo a mi lado, mi querido amigo”

Pronunció recargando sus manos en el cristal, observando cómo buscaba un sintió en el fondo, casi oculto, en donde se sentó en una postura que le recordaba aquella de una persona rodeando sus rodillas.

“Yo te amo”

*****

Chic@s, espero les guste este nuevo sueño, esta visión que atormenta a su victima con sucesos que podrian o no ser reales. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. SeikenNJ.


	6. Examen.

Kanon despertó con su sirena en sus brazos, que en ese momento tenía forma humana, una forma que distaba mucho de la que soñó, así como su actitud cuando despertara de su pesado sueño inducido por el alcohol que había consumido. 

No sería cariñoso, no le sonreiria, ni siquiera de la forma en que lo hizo en ese club, estaba seguro, que hasta lo golpearia, acusándolo de ingresar a su cama sin su permiso, aunque, practicamente esa era su cama también, porque ese templo podría ser suyo, si quitaba a Saga de la ecuación. 

Imaginando a Radamanthys furioso por dormir a su lado, casi seguro de que lo iba a empujar de la cama, acusándolo de aprovecharse de su borrachera para usar su cuerpo a su antojo, como en ese primer sueño que tuvo, cuando le obligó a aceptarlo. 

Preguntándose porque soñaba con él, porque le veía en su inconsciente, obviamente por que lo deseaba, ese cuerpo, esa persona, rendida a sus pies, enamorada de su persona, preguntandose si Radamanthys le aceptaría a su lado, de intentar seducirlo. 

-Eres una diosa muy extraña Athena… 

Susurro, porque le había pedido fuerza y en vez de eso, le ofreció un sueño encantador con el espectro en sus brazos, quien seguía plácidamente dormido, aferrándose a su cintura, como si fuera un muñeco de peluche.

-Pero… quién soy yo para negarme a tu voluntad… 

Kanon se movió para acostarse de lado y empezar a admirar al espectro en sus brazos, que aun tenia ese collar negro en su cuello, preguntandose qué significaba eso, porque se había puesto esos anillos. 

-Eres un chico muy travieso, veo que te gusta llamar la atención de quienes te rodean… 

Kanon lentamente tiró de la camisa de Radamanthys, aprovechando que tenía un espejo al otro lado de la cama, buscando ese feo tatuaje con el apellido Heinsten en su espalda, el cual no existía, pero sí había uno negro, unas marcas de su constelación, o de su estrella, supuso, porque tenía la forma de la cabeza de un Wyvern. 

-Al menos no eres de ella… creo… 

Pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que nunca le había negado nada a su otro lado, si es que existía, de allí que pudiera controlarlo, porque aceptaba sus deseos, no los ignoraba, porque nada ganaba con mentirse, deseaba a su enemigo, pero este no lo deseaba a él.

-Esto es tan injusto… 

Se quejó, sin saber que el mismo Radamanthys soñaba con esas vidas compartidas.

*****

Era casi medianoche, Radamanthys trataba de estudiar para el último examen del semestre, los últimos habían salido muy mal, casi reprobando su materia favorita y su menos favorita. 

La primera era impartida por el mejor profesor del plantel, también el más guapo, un hombre mayor llamado Hades Heinstein, a quien admiraba por sobre todo y de ser un poco menos orgulloso, escribiría su nombre con un corazón en las hojas de su cuaderno, no podía evitarlo, estaba enamorado de él. 

La segunda materia era impartida por un profesor al que detestaba con ganas, el que siempre encontraba la forma de llamarlo para que permaneciera unos minutos después de clase para corregir sus tareas, sus presentaciones y quién lo encontró bebiendo con su fraternidad, a escondidas, en una de las aulas de la escuela.

Eso había pasado esa misma mañana y Kanon le prometió que si no pasaba con una calificación excelente su exámen, lo acusaría con el director, que también era su profesor favorito, al que no deseaba decepcionar, aunque bien sabía que ni siquiera existía para él. 

—¿Listo para irnos? 

Radamanthys negó eso, tenía que estudiar o el maestro Kanon lo reprobaria, se lo había prometido y esta vez tenía que esforzarse, aunque bien sabía que en una noche no podría sacar un sobresaliente, no entendía la mitad de lo que enseñaba, la otra parte le aburría, en realidad, ni siquiera sabía porque se inscribió en esa materia en primer lugar. 

—No puedo, tengo que estudiar, debo pasar el exámen de mañana o el profesor Gemini me mandará a extraordinarios.

Minos y Aiacos intercambiaron una mirada extraña, para después reírse en voz alta, sentándose en su cama, Minos haciendo un movimiento obsceno de sus caderas, sosteniendo a Aiacos, burlándose de Radamanthys, imitando lo que según ellos deseaba el maestro que era su mayor dolor de cabeza. 

—Kanon te pasaría sólo porque le gusta cómo te ves, pero te reprobara porque no le gusta cómo ves al profesor de historia, un par de cariñitos y estarías en el cuadro de honor.

Pronunció Aiacos, recordando las ocasiones en que Kanon parecía observar a su amigo, pero sobre todo, cuando discutía con el mismo profesor Heinstein, tal vez, advirtiéndole que se alejara del menor.

—¡Sacate un diez en cuatro y ya está, yo lo haría! 

Ambos comenzaron a reírse, al ver como se sonrojaba, sus mejillas contrastando con el dorado de su cabello, dejándolo solo, en su habitación, sin entender nada de lo que trataba de estudiar.

—¡Idiotas! 

Radamanthys cerró con fuerza la tapa de su computadora portátil, que tenía una estampa de un dragón algo maltratada, tratando de ignorar lo que esos dos le habían dicho antes, pero no podía dejar de pensar en eso, le era imposible concentrarse en cualquier cosa menos el maestro de física.

—No puedo creer que los esté escuchando.

Ese lugar era un internado, un colegio muy costoso, al que acudían en parte porque tenían una beca, él por ser excelente en los deportes, era el coreback del equipo de la escuela y la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba entrenando, no era justo que Kanon deseara que tuviera una calificación aprobatoria sobresaliente, como si no hiciera nada más que vagar con sus dos amigos.

—Solo meten ideas raras en mi cabeza. 

Kanon era un maestro muy estricto, muy duro con todos, pero sobre todo con él, no sabía porque, tal vez no le agradaba, seguramente ni le gustaban los deportes, los cuerpos sudorosos o el ruido.

—¡Maldita sea, voy a reprobar! 

Tal vez lo mejor era visitarlo, pedirle más tiempo, una oportunidad para pasar, lo que fuera, no podía perder su beca, sin ella no podría pagar su colegiatura y perdería la oportunidad de practicar su deporte en algún equipo importante.

Se vistió con unos pantalones sencillos, tenis, una playera negra y una chamarra de su escuela, con los colores de su equipo, ya era muy tarde, pasaba de la medianoche, aún así se encontró tocando la puerta del departamento de Kanon, esperando ser recibido.

Kanon abrió la puerta vistiendo una bata de dormir de color azul, por debajo de esta podía verse unos pantalones cortos con pequeños símbolos de géminis estampados de color dorado y una playera sin mangas, blanca, con una mancha de café a la altura del pecho, estaba descalzo, su cabello dorado enmarañado, con una expresión adormilada, mirándolo fijamente. 

—Mañana tienes examen, deberías estar estudiando, no tocando a mi puerta, Radamanthys. 

Eso era cierto, debía estudiar y concentrarse para el examen, no molestar a su maestro a esa hora de la noche, quien haciéndose a un lado, lo dejo pasar, tallando sus ojos para quitarse el sueño. 

—No entiendo nada, reprobare de todas formas… necesito ayuda y haré lo que sea por recibirla.

Kanon llevó una mano a su rostro, suspirando con cansancio, tomando dos latas de refresco de su refrigerador, colocando uno enfrente suyo, tomando el otro, sentándose poco después enfrente suyo, prendiendo un cigarrillo, de una cajetilla de la que no le ofreció.

—No creo que entiendas lo que me estás ofreciendo, ni estoy interesado en aceptarlo, Radamanthys. 

Radamanthys de pronto se vio muy sorprendido, estaba nervioso y preocupado,como todos los alumnos que se daban cuenta que en una noche no aprenderían lo que no estudiaron todo el semestre.

—Yo entiendo que no puedo reprobar, asi que… le lavare su auto, podare su jardín, paseare a sus perros, alimentare a su gato, haré sus compras, haré cualquier cosa que me pida, no importa que, usted solo dígalo. 

Bien, Kanon tenía una idea de que le gustaría recibir para pasar a un alumno tan malo como lo era Radamanthys, pero su consciencia, porque parecía que de pronto tenía una, le dijo que no podía hacer eso, sin importar lo que este muchacho pensara que podría ofrecerle por una buena calificación.

—No tengo auto, tengo una moto, no tengo jardín, no me gustan los animales, mi hermano se encarga de las compras y no puedo darte más tiempo para estudiar o pasarte únicamente porque me lo pides, no sería justo para los demás.

Radamanthys trago saliva cerrando los ojos, recordando lo que sus amigos le habían dicho, lo del cuadro de honor, pero era absurdo, Kanon no era de esa clase de personas, no podía serlo.

—Este año se supone que comenzarán a realizar ofertas por jugadores de nuestra liga, el profesor Hades dice que me quieren para el Mekai, sólo son unos meses y si me reprueba, mi madre no podrá pagar mi colegiatura, me sacaran del equipo, solo le estoy pidiendo una oportunidad, solo eso. 

Kanon guardó silencio terminando su cigarrillo, apagandolo contra un cenicero, mirándolo con una expresión distante, como si no quisiera hablar con él, no en ese momento al menos.

—¿Porque no le pides esto a tu profesor Hades? 

Le preguntó cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, molesto, pronunciando el nombre de su rival, con demasiado desagrado, confundiendo a Radamanthys con esa actitud tan extraña. 

—¿No crees que desee ayudarte o temes defraudarlo?

Radamanthys no le respondió, la verdad era que para el director Hades, él no era nada, no era importante y ni siquiera existía, además, tenía razón, no deseaba defraudarlo.

—Usted es el maestro de la materia que estoy reprobando, así que quise hacer el intento y pedirle un poco de piedad, yo sabré pagar sus favores, sin importar el precio. 

Sin importar el precio era una idea tan tentadora, pensó Kanon por unos momentos, tragando un poco de saliva, para después negarse, no era correcto y Radamanthys no le estaba ofreciendo “lo que sea” solo estaba ofreciendo sus tareas manuales. 

—No lo haré, mañana te presentarás al examen, lo reprobaras y… 

Radamanthys se levantó, parecía que con los ojos llorosos, con una apariencia desesperada, como de un cachorrito perdido y como le gustaban esos casos.

—¡Mi vida se habrá arruinado y usted es mi única esperanza! 

Los ojos de Radamanthys en ese momento podrían verse como aquellos del famoso gato, conmoviendo su corazón que ya latía por este muchacho con apariencia ruda, más cuando se arrodilló frente a él. 

—¡Se lo imploro, juro que me portare muy, muy bien, que seré un buen chico y que no se arrepentirá!

Kanon se pegó entonces al asiento de su sillón, como si quisiera alejarse todo lo que podía del menor, que al ver su silencio, bajó la cabeza, comprendiendo que era su culpa que en ese momento estuviera de rodillas pidiéndole piedad a su maestro menos favorito, pero al menos, estaba intentando corregir su actitud.

—Por favor, solo necesito tiempo, prometo que haré lo que me pida, aprenderé y seré un buen alumno, pero solo deme una oportunidad. 

Kanon cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, suspirando con resignación, le gustaría verlo llorar y tal vez temblar a sus pies, pero no por una calificación, sino a causa del placer que podría mostrarle, al ser su maestro en algo más que una materia.

—Mañana te presentarás al examen y lo reprobaras supongo, pero… 

Pronunció sosteniendo las manos del menor, acercándose a su cuerpo, en un intento por ayudarlo a levantarse, haciendo que una de sus rodillas se recargara en el asiento del sillón, aspirando su loción.

—Pero no subiré la calificación al sistema hasta que finalice el semestre, si te portas bien, harás otro examen, a su vez te mandaré trabajos extra, no podrás faltar una sola vez a ninguna clase impartida por mi y te daré clases privadas, en donde harás lo que yo te diga, sin preguntas o quejas, tampoco le dirás a nadie lo que estamos haciendo, porque estarás reprobado inmediatamente. 

Finalizó con una advertencia, pero recibiendo una sonrisa resplandeciente del menor, que se sostuvo de sus hombros para levantarse, mucho más aliviado que cuando llegó.

—Ahora regresa a tu casa y duerme, porque si me entero de que estuviste en la fiesta de tu fraternidad, bebiste o algo por el estilo, me voy a enojar contigo y nuestro trato se termina…

Radamanthys asintió, sorprendido, sin creer que el maestro de física pudiera enterarse si había estado presente en la fiesta de la fraternidad o no, pero prefería no arriesgarse.

La que organizaba el señor Hades cada tres meses en secreto, en donde los mejores alumnos y los que formaban parte de los equipos deportivos que estaban en la fraternidad de la que también fuera miembro, eran premiados por una buena actuación, por mostrar su excelencia, que él no tenía en ese momento, claro, así que de todas formas no planeaba ir.

—Gracias, muchas gracias… 

Susurro, sintiendo que las manos de Kanon sostenían por un poco más de tiempo las suyas, antes de levantarse y caminar en dirección de la puerta, enseñándole la salida, cerrando la puerta poco después, para regresar a su cocina, terminando de beber la lata de refresco de su joven alumno, era un beso indirecto, supuso con una sonrisa.

Radamanthys no se tardó en regresar a su habitación, en donde obedeciendo a Kanon se dispuso a dormir, estaba cansado y no había conciliado el sueño en mucho tiempo. 

La mañana siguiente, después del examen, que respondió demasiado rápido, una mala señal generalmente, salió tranquilo, seguro que el maestro Kanon respetaría su trato, no parecía ser tan malo.

—¿Porque estás tan tranquilo? 

Preguntó Aiacos, Minos le miraba con un ceño fruncido, como si tratara de pensar si había algo raro en él o no.

—No caminas raro, así que no te sacaste un diez, a menos que lo hayas hecho en dos… y no en cuatro. 

Logrando que se sonrojara inmediatamente, en ese momento vestía el uniforme de la escuela, un traje de color camello, con el escudo de la escuela y corbata roja.

—¡No hice nada de eso! ¡Además el profesor Kanon no es así! 

Sus amigos, que se conocían desde la primaria, se observaron entre ellos, para sonreír con algo de burla, al escuchar como intentaba defender a Kanon, cuando antes no dejaba de quejarse de lo cruel que era.

—El problema es tu técnica, de seguro llegaste con cara de perrito apaleado pidiéndole que te diera una oportunidad, pero no te explicaste bien.

Minos le dijo, riéndose al ver su expresión, Aiacos asintió, nunca habían hecho algo así, pero se decía que algunos maestros aceptaban el consuelo de sus alumnos, a cambio de una buena calificación.

—Primero te pones de rodillas para estar enfrente de su paquete, si está sentado pones tus manos en sus rodillas y si está parado, en su cintura, muy cerca de su trasero y entonces le dices “estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por pasar su materia, puedo ser muy bueno con usted, tan bueno...” después llevas tus manos a su bragueta y listo… 

Todo eso lo explico actuandolo, sosteniéndose de Minos, que no paraba de reír, llevando sus manos a la cabeza de Aiacos, para fingir que le daba sexo oral.

—Y con eso ya pasaste la materia, si es en dos relaja la garganta, si es en cuatro caminaras raro un rato, pero es tolerable el dolor, además, puedes grabarlo para después amenazar al profesor Kanon, aunque no siempre funciona. 

Aiacos comenzó a reírse, dejándose caer al suelo, sentándose, Minos únicamente sonrió, relamiéndose los labios, buscando un cigarrillo que generalmente tenía guardado en su mochila, de una cajetilla que le robaba a su madre, que generalmente compraba un paquete de cajetillas cada semana, fumaba, bebía y tomaba pastillas para dormir, esa era la clase de mujer de la que se trataba su madre.

—¿Que hacen afuera de clases?

Preguntaron de pronto, quitándole el cigarrillo a Minos de los dedos, para partirlo a la mitad, un hombre unos seis años mayor que Kanon, de cabello negro azabache, antiguo miembro de su fraternidad, cuyos ojos de color del hielo se posaron en sus tres alumnos favoritos.

—Le dábamos unas clases particulares a Radamanthys para que pueda pasar la materia del profesor de física, se la trae en su contra. 

Hades asintió, ya le había dicho que debía pasarlo, pero ese profesor se negaba a eso, no pondría en riesgo su futuro, cuando era eso justamente lo que estaba haciendo.

—Ayer no asististe a mi fiesta Radamanthys, se te extraño. 

Radamanthys suspiro, no había forma de responder a esa pregunta, así que trato de pensar en algo convincente, sin encontrarlo.

—Me puse a estudiar y después me quedé dormido, estaba muy cansado. 

Pronunció con algo de vergüenza, sin darse cuenta que Kanon les observaba de lejos, Hades llevaba poco tiempo como el director de aquella escuela, después de conseguir que la junta directiva corriera a Shion, argumentando que ya era un hombre muy viejo, que no estaba en condiciones para dirigir un instituto como el suyo. 

—Convenceré a Kanon para que te deje en paz, ya haces suficiente por la escuela al entrenar tan duro, como para que tengas que aprender toda esa basura que no te servirá para el futuro. 

Pronunció Hades, acariciando la cabeza rubia del menor, con una encantadora sonrisa, notando como se sonrojaba y como sus dos amigos, ya que siempre estaban juntos, no lo notaban.

—Señor director, no cree que los estudiantes deben estar en sus salones y lo mejor es alejarlos de la clase de ambiente que hay en una fiesta de esa clase. 

*****

Hola chic@S, ahora es el turno de Radamanthys de soñar con el apuesto Kanon, muchas gracias por sus lecturas, estrellas y comentarios, mil gracias. SeikenNJ.


	7. Cita.

Hades soltó a Radamanthys, que estaba muy sorprendido, el que se mantuvo quieto, escuchando los pasos del profesor de física, que se detenía a su lado, cruzando sus brazos, esperando la respuesta de Hades.

—Por supuesto Kanon, tu más que nadie sabe la clase de errores que una vida como esa conlleva, pero estarías siendo un hipócrita si no lo dejaras ser un chico, recuerda, los jóvenes deben ser jóvenes.

Kanon asintió, pero de pronto colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Radamanthys, con una expresión serena, conocía cuáles eran los horarios del menor y sabía que el joven rubio tenía dos horas libres todos los jueves, así que bien podrían empezar a estudiar un poco.

—En eso tiene razón, por supuesto, director, pero tenemos algo que discutir Radamanthys y yo, respecto a su futuro, como sabrá, no voy a regalar calificaciones, pero le haré caso, solo por usted le daré una segunda oportunidad. 

Tras decir aquellas palabras guió a Radamanthys aún con su brazo rodeando sus hombros, alejándose de Hades y de sus dos mejores amigos, que eran una peste, pero suponía que buenos chicos. 

—Dijo que no le dijera a nadie de las clases… 

Kanon a pesar de estar lejos del director, en su cubículo, no le respondió en un principio, recordando porque no podía insultar en público, pero al menos, el joven Radamanthys estaba fuera de sus garras, no era que condenara sus gustos, pero el había visto primero al menor, que según sabía, ya era mayor de edad, de allí que no le negaran cerveza o cigarrillos. 

—Dije que tú no le dijeras a nadie, no que yo no le dijera a nadie. 

Fue su respuesta, sin dejarlo ir todavía, respirando hondo, haciendo que Radamanthys se sonrojara un poco más, al ver lo pequeño del cubículo, al oler su fragancia de maderas finas y sentir que su profesor, se mantenía con él en sus brazos.

—¿Ya me puede soltar? 

Su respuesta habría sido no, pero tuvo que hacerlo, no fuera a pensar que sus intenciones eran malas, porque no lo eran, trataba de proteger su futuro al ayudarle a tomar una segunda opción, si su carrera como deportista no funcionaba como esperaba, además, ese niño con esa mirada tan fría lo volvía loco, necesitaba romper esa fachada, liberarlo de ella. 

—Bien, saca tus cosas y comencemos con tus clases, Radamanthys. 

Radamanthys suspiro, enseñándole sus cuadernos, su maestro ya sabía en donde flaqueaba y era en todo, odiaba su materia, pero al menos, Kanon estaba dispuesto a ayudarle. 

—Empezaremos desde cero y tomaremos al menos dos horas diarias, tienes mucho tiempo muerto entre clases y me visitaras en mi casa, para que estudies un poco más, otras dos horas, a diario, si faltas una sola vez, olvídate de nuestro trato. 

Radamanthys puso cara de espanto, adiós a su tiempo libre por lo que faltaba del semestre, llevando sus manos a su rostro, pero asintiendo, logrando que Kanon se riera entre dientes, conocía a los jóvenes de su edad, él fue uno de los peores, pero Shion salvó su vida, el también cuidaría del chico rubio. 

—¿Te gusta la pizza? ¿Quieres que pida una en lo que estudiamos?

Le preguntó una hora después cuando Radamanthys ya comenzaba a entender algunas operaciones, resultando que no era tan malo, sino que estaba muy confundido, por completo, tal vez por pensar en su rival de amores.

—No es necesario, ya casi comienza mi siguiente clase, y yo debo llegar temprano, no quiero tener más problemas. 

Kanon asintió, dejándole ir, pensando en que podrían cenar, seguro de que tendría hambre cuando fuera a verlo.

—Te veo en la noche, Radamanthys, no faltes.

Pronunció casi como en una amenaza, con una voz seria y casi fría, con una sonrisa que hizo que se le erizara la piel, sonrojándose inmediatamente, colgando su mochila a sus espaldas.

—No, no faltare.

Respondió con seguridad, claro que no lo haría, no se arriesgaría de nuevo a reprobar, mucho menos cuando el profesor de física tan amablemente le había dado una oportunidad para pasar. 

Durante las siguientes clases prestó toda la atención que pudo, tomando apuntes y concentrándose, bien sabía que no podía arriesgarse a perder más clases.

Sorprendiendo a Minos y Aiacos, que podían pagar sus colegiaturas sin problema alguno, en cambio, Radamanthys, no podía hacerlo, su madre, de nombre Chris, era una viuda que había perdido todo por culpa de su hermana, de nombre Úrsula.

Y Radamanthys le había prometido hacer lo que estuviera en sus manos para recuperar lo que por derecho les pertenecía, sin embargo, para eso tenía que tener una carrera, lo suficiente para un abogado al menos.

—¡Estás enfermo o algo! 

Pronunció Aiacos, cuando por fin terminaron sus clases, apenas tenía suficiente tiempo para bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, Kanon lo esperaba a las ocho y ya eran las siete, así que debía apresurarse.

—Yo creo que más bien es algo, como de uno ochenta, unos noventa kilos, rubio, algo atractivo, que viene directamente para acá. 

Pronunció Minos, llevando sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón, con una sonrisa divertida, esperando la respuesta de Radamanthys, que se sonrojo al verse.

—Pase a recogerte Radamanthys, me estoy muriendo de hambre y comeremos antes de comenzar con tus clases, si deseas, tus compañeros pueden acompañarnos.

Aiacos negó eso, abrazando con más fuerza a su amigo, esperando una divertida reacción del mayor, que arqueó una ceja, algo molesto por esa clase de cercanía.

—Yo prefiero vivir, gracias. 

Respondió Minos, encogiéndose de hombros, siempre podían acosar a Radamanthys con preguntas cuando regresara al dormitorio, encontrando divertida esa posesividad, Aiacos tenía razón, Kanon deseaba al rubio.

—Te vemos en la noche, nos lo cuida bien y Radamanthys, no hagas nada que no haríamos nosotros. 

Inmediatamente recordando sus consejos se sonrojo, caminando a un lado del profesor, que subiendo a una motocicleta con un estampado de escamas cobrizas, le pasó un casco, para que se lo pusiera.

—¿Que esperas?

Radamanthys asintió, colocándose su casco para subir detrás de Kanon, sosteniéndose de sus hombros, preguntándose a dónde irían, no tenía demasiado dinero en su billetera para eso.

—¿Tienes hambre? 

La tenía, no había podido pasar al comedor estudiantil tratando de asistir a cada clase y realizar todos los trabajos a tiempo, comprendiendo que no todos los maestros serían tan amables como lo había sido Kanon, no podía arriesgarse a reprobar más materias.

—Un poco, nada más. 

Kanon conocía perfectamente a qué lugar llevarlo, no era formal, ni muy costoso y tampoco parecería que salían en una cita, solo trataba de comer un poco, de paso, invitarle algo a su alumno, que hasta el momento actuaba dócil, aceptando sus condiciones. 

—Se donde podemos conseguir la mejor comida de toda la ciudad.

Le aseguro, su motocicleta rugiendo con la potencia de su motor, era una clásica, una Harley Davidson, el único recuerdo de su antigua y alocada vida juvenil. 

Que nunca le fallaba, ni en las peores circunstancias, esperando que al acelerar el menor trataba de sostenerse con mayor firmeza, cosa que hizo, cuando alcanzó la máxima velocidad, el motor rugiendo, Radamanthys sosteniéndose de su torso, encantado con esa reacción dió más vueltas de las que necesitaba, deteniéndose de pronto en un restaurante especializado en hamburguesas.

—Aquí es, mi hermano y yo siempre nos deteníamos a comer aquí cuando teníamos dinero, ahora ya no tengo tiempo, pero te aseguro que son de lo mejor que hay en hamburguesas. 

Le aseguro ingresando en el local, sentándose en una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana, para observar su motocicleta y estar alejados del barullo habitual de ese establecimiento, que también tenía mesas de billar y un pizarrón con varios nombres en él. 

—Queremos dos hamburguesas jumbo con sus complementos y de beber, yo quiero una cerveza y para mí acompañante, una malteada de galleta con una bola de helado de chocolate y dos cerezas.

Radamanthys hubiera pedido una cerveza, pero la malteada estaba bien, era de su sabor favorito, justo como la bebía siempre que podía, sonrojándose un poco al pensar que Kanon conocía muy bien sus gustos.

—Bien, espero que te guste, a Saga le gustaba mucho venir aquí cuando jóvenes, ahora que tiene dinero, ya no viene más, yo aún lo frecuento, es un lugar agradable. 

La cerveza y la malteada no tardaron en llegar, Kanon se apresuró a tomar su cerveza, acercando la malteada del menor, que comenzó por comerse las dos cerezas, primero lamiendo su punta, para lamer sus dedos, manchados con la crema Chantilly. 

Todo ese tiempo con la mirada de Kanon fija en sus modales, el deseo presente en sus facciones, desviando la mirada cuando Radamanthys volteo a verlo, al mismo tiempo que traían dos de las hamburguesas más grandes y jugosas que había visto nunca. 

—Pues a comer, que tenemos mucho que estudiar. 

Le apuro, tratando de distraerse con su comida, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Radamanthys, que comía con gusto, tratando de no mancharse sus dedos, los que lamía cuando una buena cantidad de catsup, mostaza y mayonesa los cubrían.

De pronto pudo escuchar un par de pasos, varios pasos dirigiéndose a ellos, cuatro personas, una vestida de traje, su hermano, y sus tres ayudantes, Angelo, Afrodita y Shura, con los que no había tratado en muchos años. 

—¿Qué diablos quieres Saga? 

Respondió con lo que parecía molestia en su voz, levantándose en el acto, sorprendiendo a Radamanthys que dejó de comer, tratando de pensar si intervenía o no. 

—¿Acaso no puedo saludar a mi inútil hermano menor? 

Le pregunto el otro, el hombre vestido de traje, con una expresión sería, antes de sonreír, al mismo tiempo que Kanon le daba una palmada en el hombro, con una sonrisa tan grande como la suya.

—Diablos, sí que estás acabado. 

Respondió Kanon, abrazando al mayor, que le devolvió el gesto, aparentemente feliz por verlo, alejándose unos cuantos pasos, para mirar de reojo al chico rubio en la mesa, que de estar preocupado, ahora estaba confundido.

—Somos gemelos inútil, los dos nos vemos igual. 

Le respondió e inmediatamente acercándose a Radamanthys le extendió la mano, para saludarle, gesto que el menor aceptó, tratando de pararse, sintiendo de pronto que besaban el dorso de su mano.

—Yo soy Saga, es un placer conocerte, y déjame asegurarte que mi hermano es todo un caballero con la persona ideal.

Kanon negó eso, al notar el sonrojo del menor y su sorpresa, tosiendo un poco para llamar la atención de Saga, quien volteo a verle.

—Le estoy dando algunas clases privadas para que no repruebe mi materia, esa cabeza rubia es muy mala para las matemáticas. 

Saga abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sonriendo de pronto, una sonrisa que no pudo ver Radamanthys, una cómplice que decía más o menos “perro con suerte” para reírse de pronto.

—Es el coreback, si, creo que me has hablado de él… 

Radamanthys ya había regresado a sentarse, escuchando como Kanon trataba de llevarse a Saga de allí, que aún parecía demasiado divertido con esa presentación.

—Mi hermano es tu mayor admirador y eso que no le gusta el fútbol americano. 

Eso había sido muy extraño, pensó Radamanthys, concentrándose en la hamburguesa, tratando de no sonrojarse demasiado, suspirando cuando los tres acompañantes de Saga se sentaban en su mesa. 

—Sabes, es raro que Kanon invite a cualquiera a este lugar, es demasiado personal y sin embargo, aquí estás, tú. 

Radamanthys volteo para ver al que fumaba todo el tiempo, que cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, asintió.

—Debes ser algo especial para Kanon, el que intente ayudarte no es cualquier cosa, a él no le importa nadie más que Saga, su hermano mayor. 

Radamanthys le dió un trago a su malteada, tratando de pensar en lo que le decían y lo que había dicho Aiacos, de que le gustaba mucho como se veía, tanto como pasarlo.

—Siempre han sido muy unidos y antes de que fueran acogidos por Shion, el antiguo director, no tenían dinero, ni siquiera un techo donde dormir, quien sabe que hacían para juntar dinero, pero cuando lo tenían, venían a este sitio, se compraban una hamburguesa jumbo, con todos sus complementos y la dividían a la mitad. 

Angelo espero a que esa información fuera absorbida, notando como cambiaba de expresión por una un poco más conmovida, imaginandose ponqué debió ser su pasado y como trataba de darle un futuro, al terminar una carrera.

—Cada vez que festejan algo, algo importante vienen aquí a comer y supongo que te trajo aquí, como si fuera su primera cita, para mí eso significa mucho más que simplemente te lleve a comer langosta o filete a algún restaurante caro. 

No era una cita, estaban malinterpretando las acciones de Kanon, pero, aún así, de haberlo sido habría sido agradable ser tratado de aquella forma tan especial.

—Tu significas mucho para Kanon, eso es seguro, así que trátalo bien, es un buen tipo con quienes aprecia. 

Finalizó Angelo, levantándose del asiento cuando Saga y Kanon regresaban de su charla privada, alejada del menor, que ya había terminado su hamburguesa, mientras que la del mayor ya se había enfriado un poco. 

—Espero que no te hayan hecho pasar un mal rato, es lo manos que deseaba. 

Le explicó, con una sonrisa avergonzada, tratando de comer su hamburguesa e ignorar que su primer cita había sido arruinada por Saga.

—Cuando mi padre vivía y me sacaba una buena calificación, nos llevaba a mi madre y a mi a comer helado, yo siempre pedía una malteada, cómo está, mi madre una copa sencilla que después compartía con él, después pasó lo del accidente, mi tía Ursula nos sacó de nuestra casa, y ahora mi madre tiene que encargarse de todas las deudas, yo no soy más que un inútil.

Kanon en un principio no dijo nada, pero ya suponía que había algo de eso en ese chico, su ansia por ser parte de un equipo famoso, por llegar a ser algo demasiado rápido, como si deseara sacarse la lotería, la ropa que usaba, cuando no tenía puesto el uniforme, era algo vieja, ya estaba maltratada. 

Lo que no entendía era porque Hades le prestaba atención, siempre se enfocaba en los muchachos que tenían dinero, además, de una apariencia agradable y bien sabía que había destruido la vida de más de uno. 

Sus chicos especiales, los que le interesaban hasta que encontraba uno nuevo, Aiacos y Minos tenían su vida arreglada, al salir del instituto empezarían a trabajar para sus padres, con su puesto asegurado, uno que les dejaría suficiente dinero para no tener que preocuparse.

Con Radamanthys pasaba algo diferente, si no lograba ingresar a uno de esos equipos y desperdiciaba la oportunidad de tener una carrera, no tendría futuro, todo porque a Hades le gustaba la piel suave, los juegos con muchachos como estos, y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

—No digas eso, tienes un brillante futuro por delante, de eso estoy seguro, tienes mucho talento, por dios, tu solo derribaste a tres miembros del equipo de los leones, además, tienes buenas calificaciones, solo debes concentrarte un poco más en las materias que te cuestan trabajo y ya, yo creo en ti, puedo ver en tus ojos que puedes lograr lo que sea de tan solo pensarlo. 

Radamanthys sonrió, apenado, sintiendo como Kanon acariciaba su mejilla con delicadeza, encontrandolo hermoso y perfecto, como un tesoro escondido.

Radamanthys comenzaba a sentirse extraño, nunca antes, nadie le había tratado así, preocupándose por él y por su bienestar, sin contar, que comenzaba a pensar que Aiacos tenía razón, Kanon lo deseaba, pero no actuaría como decían, sino que trataría de ganarse su afecto, poco a poco, haciéndole sonrojar. 

—Eres algo lindo… 

*****

—Eres algo lindo… 

*****

Hola chic@s, muchas gracias por sus lecturas, comentarios y estrellas, se los agradezco mucho.


	8. Dudas.

-Eres algo lindo...

Escuchó en sueños que pronunciaban acariciando sus cejas, provocando que sintiera un poco de cosquillas, despertando con el sentimiento de un cuerpo caliente junto a él, sus brazos rodeándolo con fuerza y su cabeza recargada en su pecho, escuchando el sonido de un corazón que se le hacía demasiado familiar, acompañado de una fragancia masculina que le recordaba el mar, el salvaje océano.

Por un momento quiso ignorar a la persona a su lado, suspirando, acomodándose en sus brazos, su mente aún en esa bella etapa de inconsciencia.

Para recordar en dónde estaba y que ese no era quien pensaba que era, llevaban siglos sin compartir su lecho, debía recordarse, abriendo los ojos para ver a Kanon, dormido, a su lado, abrazándolo.

Radamanthys jadeo, empujándolo inmediatamente, al mismo tiempo que trataba de levantarse de la cama, cayendo al suelo, mirando fijamente a Kanon, que cayó del otro lado, mirándole con sorpresa.

-¡Qué diablos me hiciste y qué haces en mi cama!

Le pregunto alarmado, aunque aún estaba vestido, Kanon se levantó molesto, después de hacerle dormir a su lado, lo empujaba como si fuera un monstruo, además, no le había hecho nada, que clase de persona creía que era él.

-¡En primer lugar yo no te hice nada y en segundo, técnicamente esa es mi cama, este templo es mío y de mi hermano!

Radamanthys apretó los dientes, guardándose su enojo, tratando de ignorar a Kanon, pero no pudo cuando de pronto le sonrió, esa sonrisa autosuficiente que tanto odiaba.

-Además, me habría marchado si no te hubieras aferrado a mi como si fueras un pulpo, me dio pena despertarte y te veías casi lindo.

Eso logró que casi gruñera, levantándose de un solo salto, para intentar golpearlo, sosteniéndose de su camisa, furioso, pero de pronto vio el reloj que tenía en la muñeca, debía ver a su señor Hades en media hora, llegaría tarde y eso no le gustaba a su dios.

"Mierda"

Pronunció en su idioma natal, en inglés, haciéndole recordar a Kanon su propio sueño, el de la sirena, el hermoso Tritón que luchaba por mantenerlo vivo.

Sus labios y su cuerpo junto a él, respirando hondo, cuando Radamanthys se volteó, casi tropezando con la cama, para comenzar a sacar toda la ropa que habían comprado la noche anterior, buscando una navaja de afeitar y un gel especial para que su piel permaneciera fresca y suave.

"Mierda, mierda, se me hará tarde"

Susurro, caminando hacia el baño, para intentar rasurarse, encontrar ropa adecuada y llegar con su señor, sin sudar ni desacomodar sus prendas, algo que sabía era casi imposible.

-¿Porque eres tan inútil?

Se preguntó entonces, quejándose al sentir que se cortaba el cuello con el rastrillo, comenzando a sangrar, llevando sus dedos a su cuello, suspirando.

-No eres ningún inútil, lograste empatar conmigo, además, estoy seguro de que puedes lograr todo lo que te propongas.

Radamanthys se sonrojo de pronto, tratando de continuar con su tarea, siendo detenido por Kanon, que le quitó el rastrillo para ayudarle a rasurarse, ya que veía estaba demasiado estresado por ello.

-Déjame ayudarte, ya te hiciste suficiente daño.

Radamanthys estuvo a punto de maldecirlo, pero Kanon le arrebató el rastrillo, obligándolo a tomar un asiento en un taburete, en donde comenzó a rasurar su rostro con sumo cuidado, limpiando después los restos de espuma con una toalla húmeda, colocando una cinta en su cortada, después de aplicar un poco de alcohol para desinfectar su herida.

-Pareces un chiquillo...

Susurro acariciando la mejilla del menor, que se limitaba a fruncir el ceño, sin decir nada, escuchando como Kanon caminaba hacia su cama para buscar algo que pudiera ponerse, sin darse cuenta de que Radamanthys se acercaba a él, quitándose la playera, observando la ropa que le preparaba.

-Ponte esto, creeme, te verás despampanante...

Radamanthys no dijo nada, obedeciendo a Kanon, ya no tenía tiempo que perder, poniéndose desodorante suficiente para tratar de ocultar que no se había duchado y que había dormido con la ropa puesta.

-¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto que llevo puesto?

Kanon no tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta, así que se encogió de hombros, continuando con su tarea de ayudarle a vestirse, dándole un aire casual a su ropa.

-Ayer te quejaste de que la señorita Pandora se aprovechaba de su cercanía con tu dios para hacer de tu vida un pequeño infierno, me contaste muchas cosas de hecho, así que como tú rival me parece injusto que te traten como un mandadero, es más, eres el único guerrero que pudo derrotarme en una lucha, debes ser tratado con el respeto que te mereces.

Radamanthys llevó sus manos a su rostro, sonrojándose demasiado, agradeciendo que fuera un enemigo quien había escuchado sus quejas, aunque esta era la primera vez que hacía algo como eso.

-No le digas nada o seré castigado.

Kanon simplemente sonrió, esa clase de sonrisa que siempre auguraba algún plan en su cabeza de cabello azul, esperando que Radamanthys aceptara lo que decía sin dudar de su palabra.

-Claro que no, además, me prometiste que me acompañarías a Rodorio esta misma tarde, a cambio de mi silencio, sin tus chaperones.

Radamanthys asintió, eso sonaba como algo que él diría, o haría, prometer algo a cambio del silencio de Kanon y debía cumplir su palabra, o de lo contrario, nada bueno podría salir de eso.

-No soy alguien que rompa mis promesas, así que está bien, iremos a Rodorio para lo que sea que me necesites allá, pero debo irme, mi señor Hades no aprecia los retardos.

Kanon asintió, tomando a Radamanthys de la cintura, para usar la otra dimensión y atravesar el santuario sin desgastarse, sonriendo cuando el espectro se soltó, tratando de luchar con él, deteniéndose inmediatamente cuando escucho unos pasos, eran sus colegas, que intercambiaron una mirada divertida, antes de reírse, adelantándose, Aiacos haciendo una señal de que estaba observando al mayor.

"Por todos los círculos del infierno"

Se quejó en inglés, alejándose de Kanon con un paso rápido, ignorando que este le seguía muy de cerca, deseaba ver qué pasaría con el menor.

-Vaya, llegaron temprano, eso es una obra divina de la gracia de mi hermano.

Pandora comenzó a caminar en su dirección, observando a los espectros de pies a cabeza, con una mueca de disgusto, deteniéndose frente a Radamanthys, para señalar la cortada de su cuello.

-¿Acaso no puedes hacer nada bien Radamanthys?

Eso hizo que Kanon se molestara demasiado, pero no dejo que lo vieran, notando la imperturbable actitud de Radamanthys, que parecía enfureció a Pandora mucho más que cualquier respuesta que tuviera que decirle.

-Pero al menos estás presentable, sin embargo, debes recordar que a mi hermano le gusta la piel suave y esto dista mucho de ello.

Se quejó Pandora y estaba a punto de decir algo más, cuando repentinamente, escucharon unos pasos acercándose a ellos, ese era Hades, que seguía portando la túnica negra que Kanon le había visto, probablemente era una similar, pero idéntica a la anterior.

-Pandora, no seas tan dura, estoy seguro de que Radamanthys únicamente piensa en la forma de complacerme.

Hades era un poco más alto que Radamanthys, su cuerpo real, Kanon pudo notarlo cuando se detuvo junto al espectro rubio, que se veía un poco pequeño a comparación suya, acariciando su mejilla para inspeccionar su cortada.

-No es tan grave, cuando regresemos al Inframundo atenderé tu herida, sabes que no me gustan las cicatrices en su piel, que debe ser suave y tersa, pero te perdono.

Radamanthys asintió, llevando su mano a su cuello, avergonzado, como si le hubiera fallado de alguna forma a su dios al permitir que su cuerpo fuera marcado por esa herida.

-Gracias mi señor Hades, usted siempre ha sido muy condescendiente conmigo.

Kanon veía todo eso en silencio, molesto por el trato recibido por quien sabía era un soldado leal, preguntándose, por qué razón Hades insistía en la piel suave, llegando a una extraña conclusión, que no le gusto en lo absoluto.

-No... eso es imposible...

Alejándose en silencio, algo cabizbajo, deteniéndose únicamente cuando alguien rodeo sus hombros repentinamente, casi tirándolo al suelo.

-¿Cómo está mi gemelo benigno favorito?

Escuchó que le preguntaban, al mismo tiempo que una persona suspiraba, ese era Camus, el otro Milo, que también pensó en espiar a los espectros pero su novio no se lo permitió.

-No es divertido que le digas así.

Le corrigió Camus, con una expresión de fastidio, cada una de las ocasiones que hablaban eso pasaba, Milo le llamaba gemelo benigno, aunque se suponía que eran hermanos.

-Es mi amigo y sabe que solo estoy bromeando, además, es el menos malvado de los dos, Saga le gana y por mucho.

De pronto recordó que Milo era el anfitrión de Minos, que se suponía era el hermano mitológico de Radamanthys.

-¿Qué sabes del juez Minos?

Milo rasco su barbilla, el juez pasaba casi todo el tiempo con ese otro juez, estaba seguro que dormían juntos, así que se encogió de hombros, no sabía demasiado.

-No mucho, que se coge a ese juez de cabello negro y que si puede ver debajo de ese peinado de pastor ingles, porque, quieres que lo espie, porque podemos hacerlo, verdad Camus.

Camus se hubiera negado a eso, pero cuando una idea se le metía a Milo en la cabeza, no había poder humano o divino para disuadirlo, mucho menos, cuando Kanon asintió, necesitaba información, porque según recordaba las clases que les había dado Shion, Minos y Radamanthys eran hermanos mitológicos.

-Descubriremos sus oscuros secretos.

*****

Hades pudo ver como el segundo gemelo seguía a su soldado leal, al segundo de sus jueces y como Pandora castigaba a Radamanthys, por marcar su piel, una herida .

Estaba seguro de la razón detrás de esa mirada, detrás de los actos del Dragón Marino, podía ver el deseo y se preguntaba si su leal soldado también lo compartía, y aunque no era un dios celoso, pues dejaba que Minos y Aiacos disfrutaran de su mutua compañia, no estaba seguro de permitir lo mismo entre esos dos soldados de diferentes ejércitos.

-Me complace su apariencia, especialmente la tuya Radamanthys.

Pronunció acomodando el cabello del segundo juez, del que sabía sentía una admiración muy profunda por él, algunos podrían decir amor, viendo como se sonrojaba, demasiado sorprendido por esa actitud.

-Y puesto que Athena me aburre hasta el cansancio he decidido salir con ustedes a disfrutar de las noches de Grecia, dicen, que es sumamente agradable esta época del año.

Los tres asintieron, sin atreverse a mirarse entre ellos debido a la sorpresa que sentían, Minos tragando un poco de saliva, Aiacos demasiado tenso, Radamanthys sin saber muy bien qué pensar, su señor nunca salía a la superficie.

-Así que, me pongo en sus manos para disfrutar de esta velada que seguramente será maravillosa.

Hades vestía un traje negro que delineaba su cuerpo, su cabello estaba suelto, podría pasar por un mortal, si no fuera tan alto o tan hermoso, si sus ojos no fueron del color que eran, los que cubrió con unos lentes negros, o no fuera tan frío como una lápida de mármol.

-Mi señor, yo quiero permanecer en el santuario, llevo semanas sin ver a Ikki...

Era Pandora, quien pronunciaba con sus manos enfrente de su pecho, con una postura delicada y hasta cierto punto tímida, llamando la atención de Hades, que asintió, de esa forma solamente saldrian él y sus espectros favoritos.

-No temas hermana, puedes quedarte si eso prefieres, solamente no hagas nada que yo no haría...

Ella asintió, apartándose, dejando a Hades solo con sus tres jueces, quienes de pronto no supieron qué hacer, llevaban literalmente siglos desde la última ocasión en la cual ocurrió algo como eso, salir en compañía de su dios, que actuaba con gentileza, pero al mismo tiempo, temian defraudar de alguna manera.

-¿A dónde quiere ir mi señor Hades?

Los esperaba una limusina en las afueras del Santuario, en el área que colindaba con el pequeño pueblo llamado Rodorio, el que ya había crecido lo suficiente, para ser una ciudad, un punto turístico, aunque, seguían llamándole pueblo.

-No sean tímidos mis pequeños, se que ayer salieron a divertirse, las tarjetas que les di las usaron bastante, así que, vamos, ustedes muestrenme el camino.

El primero en ingresar al enorme auto negro fue Hades, que tomó un asiento cerca de la ventana izquierda, observando como ingresaba Minos, sentándose frente a él, Aiacos a su lado, por último Radamanthys se sentó a lado de los otros dos, haciendo que ese lado de la limusina se viera especialmente pequeña.

-Siéntate aquí Radamanthys, se ven algo incómodos.

Radamanthys asintió, cambiándose de lugar, sentándose a un lado de su dios, preguntándose en silencio, que estaba pasando precisamente y porque deseaba ver el mundo humano que tanto despreciaba, sin contar, que la ultima vez que sucedio algo como eso, unos siglos atras, Minos había sido el seleccionado por su dios para enseñarle el mundo humano.

-Sí mi señor...

Hades asintió, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, observando a cada uno de ellos con detenimiento, deteniéndose en cada uno de ellos unos minutos, para observar al siguiente y después, cerrar sus ojos, un gesto que no vieron, detrás de esos lentes oscuros.

-Pero relájense un poco, saben que no muerdo si no me lo piden.

Eso era malo se dijeron en silencio, intercambiando una mirada preocupada, para después tratar de ignorar las extrañas órdenes de su dios Hades, que generalmente prefería la compañía de los dioses gemelos, no de simples mortales como ellos.

-Lo sentimos, no siempre tenemos la importante misión de enseñarle nuestro mundo... el mundo, mortal.

Hades volteo en dirección de Radamanthys, quien era el que dijo aquellas palabras, ladeando un poco la cabeza, con una sonrisa, meditando sus palabras.

-No sabía que entretener a su dios era una misión tan pesada para ustedes.

Radamanthys palideció un poco, suponiendo que no había dicho las palabras adecuadas, buscando la forma de disculparse, viendo como Minos y Aiacos no se atrevían a decir nada al respecto, tragando un poco de saliva, relamiendo sus labios.

-No quise decir eso mi señor...

Hades asintió, estaba seguro de que no lo decía de esa forma, pero, era divertido para el ver como sus jueces no entendian su forma de pensar, ni sus reglas, tal vez había olvidado que era un admirador de la belleza.

-Claro que no, Radamanthys, tu eres el más leal a mi despues de todo...

*****

Chic@s una pregunta, ¿Qué opinan de Hades como rival amoroso de Kanon? tienen hasta el lunes para dejarme sus respuestas. Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, estrellas y comentarios. Nos vemos el Lunes con un capítulo nuevo. SeikenNJ.


	9. Celos.

Habían pasado varias horas en compañía de su dios, que actuaba como si fuera uno más de ellos, su igual, o tal vez, su amante, el de los tres, lo que muchos llamarían su “Sugar daddy” teniendo especial atención en el segundo juez, que no sabía si debía estar nervioso, preocupado o dejarse arrastrar en ese juego. 

-¿Qué les parece este lugar para empezar? 

Pregunto Hades, sin esperar su respuesta, bajando justamente donde se encontraba el bar que seleccionaron la noche anterior, logrando que de nuevo compartieran una mirada preocupada, porque parecía que no podían ocultarle nada a su dios, que ingresó en ese sitio con un paso lento, como si fuera un actor famoso o una celebridad. 

-Este lugar es agradable, ya veo porque les gusto venir aquí. 

Hades tomó un asiento justo donde la noche anterior se sentó Radamanthys, pidiendo una bebida para él y para sus espectros, que seguían demasiado nerviosos, acto que noto, porque sonrió, quitándose los lentes, dejándolos en una bolsita de su saco. 

-Diviértanse, todo corre por mi cuenta. 

Radamanthys había permanecido sentado, en silencio casi toda la velada, hasta que Kanon se presentó, dejando su escondite en la barra y su cerveza caliente que había mantenido con él por varias horas, observandolos desde lejos. 

Se había puesto sus piercings y un collar, que era un mensaje claro, el que decía que buscaba un dominante, sin embargo, no podía hacer eso con su dios presente en ese momento, bebiendo lentamente de una copa de vino, que en sus manos tenía una apariencia como de sangre. 

Minos y Aiacos huyeron inmediatamente, apartándose con la excusa de querer bailar como lo hicieron casi toda la noche anterior, logrando que Radamanthys maldijera en silencio, bebiendo de su trago. 

Esperaba que ninguno de los que vieron la noche anterior su mensaje estuviera presente en ese momento, porque no sabía que podía hacer, cuando su dios escuchara lo del amo, porque seguramente preguntaría de quien le estaban hablando. 

Y no sabía que sería peor, que se molestara o que no le importara en lo absoluto, aunque lo segundo era lo más probable, Hades era un dios, para ellos los humanos no importaban, ademas, la unica ocasion que compartió su lecho con su dios, hacía varios siglos, su señor actuó como si nada hubiera ocurrido después. 

No le gustaba ese sentimiento y mucho menos le gustaba que su dios quisiera acompañarlos en su diversión, porque era un inmortal, no pensaba como ellos, no era más que un juego, uno peligroso cuyas reglas desconocían. 

-¿Que travieso eres? 

Radamanthys sintió que su piel se ponía de gallina, palideciendo inmediatamente, para observar al joven de la noche anterior, que de nuevo trataba de acercarse a él, aunque en esta ocasión no portara el collar alrededor de su cuello.

-Y pensar que anoche me rechazaste...

No tardó mucho tiempo en acercarse a él con un paso lento, para tratar de tocar su cuerpo, pero se lo evitó, sosteniendo su muñeca, apartandolo con algo de fuerza, levantándose de su asiento, intentando intimidad al mocoso sin sentido común. 

-Piérdete… 

Susurro de forma peligrosa, notando como eso hacía que el muchacho se acercara un poco más a él, acariciando su mejilla, viendo como no estaba Kanon a su lado, riendose por ello, creyendo que era sumamente gracioso su comportamiento, especialmente, cuando su amo no estaba presente. 

-¿Perdiste a tu amo por ahí? 

Hades estaba escuchando esas palabras con detenimiento, preguntandose quien se suponía que era el amo de Radamanthys, porque no podía tener un amo si tenía un dios, si le pertenecía a una deidad y esa era él. 

-¿O acaso te aburrió? 

Trataba de ser amable, pero no parecía entender cuando alguien no estaba interesado en él, en lo que tenía que ofrecer, así que empujandolo un poco más, prácticamente lanzandolo al suelo, espero que con eso fuera suficiente. 

-Te lo dije ayer y te lo digo ahora, piérdete.

No quería matarlo porque llamaría la atención de todos los presentes, así que trato de asustarlo, retirándose cuando sintió de nuevo su mano en su cuerpo, en us muñeca, no parecía dispuesto a dejarle ir, aunque las reglas de su pasatiempo eran claras, en ese momento no era receptivo para nadie, no tenía el collar y no tenía los piercings. 

-Yo podría ser tu amo, te trataré muy bien. 

Susurro en su oído, sin darse cuenta que el hombre alto de piel helada se levantaba del sillón, para sostenerlo de la muñeca, levantandolo en el suelo, para alejarlo por la fuerza de su soldado, que suponía, pensaba que no deseaba que realizará un espectáculo en ese sitio. 

Por supuesto estaba en lo correcto, no quería que hicieran un espectáculo, pero no estaba dispuesto a tolerar que alguien, un mortal, tocará sus pertenencias, a su soldado más leal, que le veía sorprendido, algo asustado. 

-¿Amo dices? 

Le pregunto con un tono de voz que hizo que el joven se asustara, soltandose para caer al suelo, levantándose inmediatamente, como si tratara de salir de allí, huir de su presencia, mirando aterrado, porque su piel era fría, como si se tratase de una piedra y sus ojos tenían el color de la muerte. 

-El no tiene un amo, el tiene un dios. 

Los humanos que los rodeaban de pronto actuaron como si no los vieran, como si no estuviera pasando nada y eso les sorprendió, porque le tenían demasiado miedo, tanto que su propia mente no deseaba comprender que ellos estaban presentes. 

-Yo soy su dios y tu comienzas a sentirte cansado. 

Pronunció de pronto, dándole la espalda, caminando entre los mortales, siendo seguido por Radamanthys, que pensaba ya deseaba regresar al santuario, cuya preocupación no parecía terminar, sin embargo, su dios se detuvo a la mitad de la muchedumbre, observando cómo el muchacho llevaba una mano a su pecho, sintiendo un fuerte dolor. 

-Mi señor… 

Radamanthys no sabía que estaba pasando, solo que no le gustaba, viendo cómo el muchacho trataba de salir de allí, pero caía en el suelo, como si de pronto, la muerte, su dios, se lo hubiera llevado. 

-No volverá a molestarte Radamanthys… 

Hades le informo, escuchando la música que comenzaba sonar, sosteniendo a Radamanthys de la cintura y después de una de sus manos, sorprendiendolo un poco más, haciendo que se preguntara si asi se había sentido Minos aquella ocasión, porque no era lo que se imaginaba. 

-Jamás. 

En vez de sentirse dichoso, comenzaba a preocuparse, a sentir temor por ese extraño comportamiento de su dios, que no le dejaba libre, sosteniéndolo de la cintura para empezar a moverse en la pista de baile, como si quisiera danzar con él. 

-Gracias mi señor. 

Radamanthys trato de controlar su preocupación, moverse como su dios se lo solicitaba, quien veía de lejos a Minos y Aiacos, como parecía que no se daban cuenta de nada, que no los veían, preguntándose si eso era cierto, o en realidad, estaban tan sorprendidos como él. 

-Relájate Radamanthys. 

Radamanthys recordaba que tres vidas en el pasado tuvo la dicha de compartir el lecho de su dios, que por mucho tiempo deseo volver a sentir sus besos, o sus manos en su cuerpo, sin embargo, eso no había pasado en al menos seiscientos años. 

-Bailaremos un poco. 

Tanto tiempo que llegó a pensar que solo era un sueño, no obstante, en ese momento en el que bailaba con su dios, se preguntaba porque no estaba eufórico, porque estaba tan preocupado y al mismo tiempo, que pasaría con él, si su dios únicamente estaba probandolo. 

-Sí mi señor. 

Jugando con él, como sucedía con todos los mortales que llamaban la atención de los dioses, escuchando como la música aumentaba su ritmo y su dios la fuerza con la cual sostenía su cuerpo, haciéndole girar, como si fuera una marioneta. 

-Relájate… 

Era una orden velada y aunque trataba de obedecer, no podía lograrlo, bailando con su dios, aquel que era su amo, su señor, el que no dejaba de tocarlo como si fueran amantes, algo que no eran, por supuesto, pero que siempre soñó que pasara, su amor era suyo, al menos él era suyo. 

-Sabes que soy un dios generoso, que siempre estoy ahí, que siempre escucharé tus plegarias… 

Radamanthys asintió, nunca había dudado de su dios, su lealtad era suya, su vida, su destino, pero, sabía que no le amaba, que solo estaba jugando, aunque tratara de ser amable, preguntándose, si sus sueños no tenían algo que ver con ese extraño comportamiento. 

-Tus promesas. 

*****

Kanon se dio cuenta muy tarde que Radamanthys no regresaría esa noche, después de salir en compañía de su dios y estaba molesto, demasiado molesto, sintiéndose traicionado, aun así, sabía que no tenía derecho alguno a pensar que regresaría a su templo, Hades era su dios, su vida le pertenecía, él solamente era su enemigo, nada más. 

Por lo cual decidió retirarse a dormir, no tenía caso alguno esperar por él, no era suyo, no eran nada, aunque sus pesadillas quisieran demostrarle lo contrario. 

Sueños que esperaba pronto terminarían, pero, el destino deseaba que no fuera de esa forma, porque apenas cerró los ojos y se vio sumido en otra, en otro mundo, observando, sintiendo, lo que otro sentía, su dolor, su desesperación, sus celos. 

*****

Kanon veía el periódico de esa mañana con una expresión cabizbaja, como si se tratara de un epitafio, Milo podía ver que en verdad le dolía lo que observaba en la primera página del diario que siempre llegaba a las seis de la mañana a su puerta. 

—¿Qué ocurre? 

Le pregunto, observando el encabezado que decía que los Tritones habían perdido contra el Mekai, y en teoría eso era algo bueno los últimos años, porque su chico jugaba para el equipo de uniforme morado, después de conseguir un lugar en ese equipo, aunque era uno de ligas menores era un paso más para realizar su sueño.

—No te preocupes, seguramente vendrá a verte el fin de semana… 

Kanon suspiro, no era que hubiera pasado a las finales lo que le angustiaba, sino, lo que le dolía era la fotografía de abajo, donde decían haber visto al coreback del Mekai en compañía de otro hombre, que al graduarse y mudarse a vivir juntos esperaba que no volvieran a verlo.

Algunos medios rosas decían que habían sido vistos en varias locaciones diferentes, que pensaban que eran una pareja, aunque Radamanthys había negado las acusaciones rotundamente. 

—Está viendo a otro, me va a dejar… 

Pronunció con demasiada angustia, no estaba en la escuela, sino en su casa, festejando una vieja misión en la que apenas lograron salir con vida, del viejo trabajo que realizaba antes de que Shion le consiguiera un puesto como un aburrido maestro de física, Milo y Camus compartieron una expresión dolida, sin atreverse a decir nada, en cambio, Sorrento, con una taza de café cargado para su migraña, no mostró piedad riéndose de su dolor. 

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando salimos con personas comunes, aunque estés retirado, además, es una persona famosa, es muy guapo, también es humano, tiene sus necesidades y nunca se ven… así pasa, por lo menos, ya estás en el club de los engañados, tienes más en común con todos nosotros.

Milo por un momento quiso golpearlo, acaso no veía que a Kanon realmente le dolía que su chico le dejara, pero Sorrento no se inmutó. 

—No me mires así, a todos nos pasa y si, la primera vez duele mucho, pero te acostumbras a eso.

Pronunció sin más, Kanon abandonó el periódico en donde había una fotografía de Radamanthys comiendo en un restaurante junto a ese tipo que tanto odiaba, con el que decían lo veían a menudo.

—Y puedes fingir que nada paso, o hacerle ver que ya lo sabes, bueno, si aún trabajarás para el Santuario o la Atlántida, hasta podrías tener pruebas… 

Kanon le miraba en silencio, respirando hondo, era un maestro de escuela, un hombre aburrido y formal, con un perfil bajo, su chico era una celebridad, sabía que muchos le deseaban, pero se conformaba con estar en las sombras, mientras lo prefiriera a él, no obstante, que podía ofrecerle que ese otro no, cuando Radamanthys estaba codeándose con lo mejor de lo mejor, al menos, en el ámbito donde se movía, jurandole que lo extrañaba todo el tiempo, pero era humano, era ambicioso y no podía culpar a su chico si ya no lo deseaba, especialmente porque ese sujeto había abandonado su puesto para conseguir uno por mucho mejor, uno que le abriría las puertas del cielo a su chico hermoso. 

—La primera vez seguí a mi novio con los recursos que tenía a mi disposición, comprobé que me engañaba.

Sorrento tenía una pareja cada dos o tres años, generalmente lo abandonaban y él siempre seguía adelante, el último era Siegfried, un tipo alto que conoció en el centro comercial, cuando trataba de alcanzar un producto que estaba en el último estante. 

—Espero que con Siegfried no pase, pero bueno… que se le puede hacer. 

Kanon se guardó sus pensamientos para él, casi como si no estuviera presente en su propia casa, imaginando a ese tipo con su pareja, su chico, odiandolo con cada sentido que tenía, aún el séptimo, si es que existiera.

-Otros fingen, pero no ganas demasiado al hacerlo… 

Pero siendo un maestro no podía hacer nada, pero si regresará, como su hermano se lo pedía cada tanto tiempo, si volvía a ser un agente tendría todos los recursos a su disposición, entonces tal vez podría recuperarlo, porque no estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

—Dile a Saga que voy a regresar, con una condición, pero se la diré a él en persona. 

Milo asintió, recordando lo que había dicho Sorrento de usar sus recursos para seguir a su pareja. 

—Kanon, no hagas tonterías, sólo habla con él, arregla las cosas y ya, seguramente no pasa lo que piensas, además, Sorrento es un imbécil. 

Sorrento respondió elevando el dedo corazón, sin tomarse a pecho ese insulto, pero Kanon estaba decidido, pelearía por su chico, usando todas sus habilidades y todos sus recursos, de la misma forma en que lo hizo la primera vez, en sus años de escuela. 

—No seré parte del club… 

Y no solo porque no deseaba darle la razón a Sorrento, sino porque su pequeño, ahora coreback, lo volvía loco de ternura, una sazonada de lujuria, lo quería con todo su ser, era hermoso, era bueno, era su niño rubio, no podía perderlo.

—No puedo perderlo Milo, no puedo. 

Milo suspiró, Camus ya lo esperaba en su motocicleta, debían irse, pero también era el amigo de Kanon, el más cercano y alguien debía hacerle ver la locura que se imaginaba. 

—Radamanthys te quiere, te adora, se le ve en los ojos, piensa lo que estás haciendo, de que lo acusas, antes de cometer una locura. 

*****

Hola, ya se que dije que nos veíamos el lunes, pero gracias a su respuesta, ya tome una decisión y adelante el capítulo, espero les guste, y seguimos con los sueños del pobre Kanon, que esta ocasión le tocó dormir solo. Mil gracias por sus comentarios, por sus estrellas y por sus lecturas. SeikenNJ.


	10. Luz de vela.

Al mismo tiempo en una mesa de un restaurante de una de las mejores zonas de aquella ciudad, un hombre de cabello negro como las alas de un cuervo, alto, pálido y uno rubio, de piel rosada, fuerte y no tan alto como su acompañante, fingían comer un filete, un jugoso trozo de carne que únicamente cortaban, pero no consumían. 

-Llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos, hasta comienzo a pensar que ya no te intereso, Radamanthys. 

Era una de sus juntas semestrales, un viernes, en donde el tenia que ir a verlo, para explicarle cómo iba su misión y en ocasiones, conversar de su matrimonio, el que se había visto truncado, cuando inició esa locura, puesto, que Kanon, por alguna razón, pensaba que se trataba de su esposo.

Que toda su vida habían estado juntos, que construyeron un futuro brillante, cuando no era así, él estuvo con Kanon un año, estudiando bajo su tutela, pero, después se marchó, dejándolo solo, no solo, en compañía de su director, quien se preocupaba por él, o al menos, eso pensaba en el pasado, ya no estaba tan seguro. 

-Es solo por la misión que me entregaste, el favor que me pediste, no puedo alejarme de él, lo sabes.

Así que trataba de no hacerle enojar, a su verdadero esposo, el director de la escuela donde estudio, la única razón por la cual no fue echado de ella, además, de que casi al empezar el tercer año empezó a compartir su lecho. 

Después de que Kanon se marchara, aunque él era uno de sus alumnos, en algún momento en que intentó ser un maestro de escuela, le ayudó a pasar un examen, pero no volvieron a verse, sin embargo, Kanon por alguna razón que no entendía, recordaba haber pasado una vida completa a su lado, confundiendolos demasiado. 

-Por eso ries con el, bailas y juegas, comienzo a pensar que te gustan los deportes.

Le gustaba ir a los partidos de temporada con su esposo ficticio, pero, únicamente porque le trataba con ternura, de una forma en que nadie antes lo había hecho, besando sus mejillas, comprando cada cosa que deseaba, esperando que le explicara las jugadas, hasta llevaba una camiseta con su número, era su mayor admirador. 

-Me gustan, ya no tanto como antes, pero si me divierten, además, vivo con el, debo mantenerlo vigilado, así que duermo con él, me baño con él, como con el, hago lo que sea para mantener mi fachada, para cumplir tus órdenes...

Hacer el amor con su objetivo era agradable, bailar con el, vivir con el, no lo negaría, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que le haría daño apenas comprendiera que no se trataba de otra cosa más que una misión, una elaborada mentira. 

-¿Te has enamorado de él?

Era el hombre más dulce que había conocido, pero no podía enamorarse de él, porque en ese momento, cuando despertara, porque sabía que lo haría, lo mataría con demasiada facilidad, haciéndole temer por su vida, por la de Kanon y por su futuro, uno que se imaginó brillante, pero se daba cuenta de que los sueños no se volvían realidad. 

-No quiero que despierte y entonces me mate, porque lo hará, cuando sepa quien soy yo.

Sabía que se trataba del mejor agente que tenía el Santuario, la Atlántida, entrenado por Shion en persona, un asesino eficiente, ágil, astuto, lo que cualquiera de los suyos aspiraba a ser, suponía, un demonio, o mejor dicho, aquel al que mandabas para destruir al mismo demonio. 

En su mundo ninguno era tan bueno como Kanon, asi que sabia que tarde o temprano sería asesinado por su esposo ficticio, porque bien sabía que no era tan hábil como él, aunque fue entrenado por Hades y fue su mejor alumno, era letal con algunas armas, pero no era la muerte caminando como lo era el dulce Dragón Marino. 

-Eres mi esposo y no recuerdo haberte pedido que disfrutaras de su compañía, que te sintieras tan a gusto, como para pensar que verme no es agradable.

Hades le recordó con su voz fría, calmada, llevando una mano a la suya con algo parecido al afecto, un sentimiento que Radamanthys ya no sabía cómo describir, masticando un trozo de carne, mostrándole un anillo en su dedo anular, y otro mas a lado del primero, sus anillos de bodas.

Esperando una respuesta suya, que no fue lo que deseaba, puesto que suspiro, observando el reloj de su muñeca, ya era muy tarde y deseaba regresar a su hotel, antes de que su esposo le pidiera irse con él, recordando que Kanon lo esperaba en algunos días, para cenar, o bailar, porque se suponía que estaba de viaje, jugando fútbol americano. 

-En este momento soy el suyo y Kanon es un hombre peligroso, no puedo dejar que me descubra y que me vean junto a ti, mi señor Hades, me pone en peligro y no deseo apartarme de tu lado, si el me mata.

Temía lo que pasaría una vez que tuviera fotografías suyas con otra persona, porque sabía que sus antiguos camaradas aún buscaban la forma de regresarlo a sus cabales, retirarlo de la casita donde vivían esa farsa, una casita sin vigilancia porque sería descubierta, el único elemento viviendo allí era él, que debía mantener vigilados a sus aliados, cuyos alias desconocían, porque el santuario era de los mejores para borrar identidades, a quienes jamas habia visto, ya que siempre lo visitaban cuando Kanon estaba solo. 

-Eres Radamanthys Heinstein, no Radamanthys Gemini, espero que lo tengas bien presente… aunque comienzo a pensar que eso no es así, que comienzas a perderte en esta misión tan importante para mi. 

Radamanthys asintió, pensando que los observaban, debía irse, alejarse tan rápido como pudiera, pero Hades con demasiada delicadeza lo sujeto de su muñeca, para que no se marchara, y él, esperando que no ocurriera ninguna escena, no peleo para liberarse, sentándose de nuevo en la silla. 

-Como olvidarlo, no dejas de repetirlo cada vez que nos vemos, como si no confiaras en mi lo suficiente.

Radamanthys bebió un poco de vino, apenas un trago, apartando la comida que le habían servido, observando en varias direcciones, para encender un cigarrillo, estaba demasiado nervioso y Hades no le dejaba marcharse, no permitiría que lo abandonara. 

-¿Cómo crees que me siento al saber que mi esposo duerme con ese bastardo, con el gemelo de quien asesinó a mi hermana? 

Francamente ya había dejado de importarle eso, porque quien estaba usando su cuerpo para mantenerse vivo era el, no Hades, quien le dijo que vigilara a Kanon y ahora se comportaba como un hombre celoso, diciéndole con su actitud, que le creía un completo inútil, un traidor o un imbécil, pero era él quien le mandó lejos demasiado rápido. 

-¿Y cómo crees que me siento al dormir con el hombre más peligroso del Santuario, con el Dragón Marino?

Le pregunto desviando la mirada, porque estaba seguro que Kanon lo mataría apenas se diera cuenta de que no era más que una treta su matrimonio, cuando recordara lo que había pasado en realidad, que se fue y supiera que él entrenó bajo el cuidado de Hades, que se casó con él, porque sabía que Kanon sentía una fuerte antipatía por el antiguo director de la escuela donde trabajaba, otra farsa elaborada, porque el internado era propiedad del Mekai.

-Quien en el momento en que recuerde cualquier cosa me matara.

Le dijo en un susurro, estaba molesto, porque era su vida la que estaba en juego y fue Hades quien le suplico, le ordenó, que realizará esa misión, haciéndole ver que tan poco le amaba, pues, que clase de hombre comparte a su esposo, o le utiliza para vigilar a uno de sus enemigos, vendiendo su cuerpo a cambio de información. 

-Pues te ves muy contento a su lado.

De nuevo esa acusación, cuando Hades no podía criticar sus acciones, acusarlo de serle infiel, al aceptar sus órdenes, porque era su jefe, además de su esposo, el dirigente del Mekai, un grupo criminal contrario al Santuario que en ese momento funcionaba bajo las órdenes de Saga Gemini, hermano gemelo de Kanon, quien había asesinado a Pandora unos años atrás. 

-¡Yo soy quien está poniendo su vida en peligro, no tu, y estas juntas no hacen más que ponerme nervioso, que sospeche de mi, asi que no me busques mientras siga en este trabajo!

Radamanthys se levantó, sin darse cuenta que los estaban observando, uno de los meseros, un albino, junto a otro más, de cabello celeste, tan hermoso como una mujer, quienes tomaban unas fotografías al mismo tiempo que bailaban y otro más, un hombre sentado junto a su mesa, grababa esa conversación, para usarla con Kanon, para que comprendiera la verdad, su vida era una farsa. 

-Eres mi esposo, tu me debes todo lo que eres, no a él, sin mi, no serias mas que un caso perdido en las calles Radamanthys, Zelos te habría vendido a Valentine, y yo, yo habría estado a lado de mi hermana el dia que lo mataron.

El hombre rubio le observó sin entender sus palabras, o en realidad, tratando de no hacerlo, recargándose en la mesa, pensando que Kanon era una mejor pareja que su propio esposo, lo trataba mucho mejor y esa misión era mucho más agradable de lo que podía imaginarlo, pero, al final, solo era una farsa. 

-¿Me culpas por eso?

Le pregunto, dolido, pues parecía que su vida no le importaba tanto como su venganza. 

-No, pero parece que tu no recuerdas nada de lo que he hecho por ti, si tuviste educacion fue gracias a mi, la ropa que usas es gracias a mi, la casa, tus lujos, yo lo pago todo, sabes que un salario de maestro no cubre tu buena vida, que he sido bueno contigo desde que llegaste a mi, pero no es suficiente, al menos, eso parece mi muchacho.

Hades de nuevo lo sujeto de la muñeca levantándose de la silla, tirando en su dirección, para que sus pechos se juntaran, llevando su mano libre a su cintura, haciendo que Radamanthys recordará que tan alto era en realidad, petrificandose al ver su mirada, que solo le prometía dolor. 

-Me voy, en unos días Kanon me espera, y no puedo llegar tarde, no quiero que me mate.

Fue su respuesta, tratando de alejarse, pero de nuevo Hades le sostuvo del brazo, para acercarlo a su cuerpo y besarle con fuerza, no lo dejaría marcharse. ya llevaban demasiados meses separados, él extrañaba a su esposo.

-Recuerda quien es tu esposo, con quien regresaras cuando esta farsa se termine Radamanthys, tu eres mio, yo soy tu amo, yo soy tu señor, yo soy tu dios, yo soy tu todo, sin mi no eres nada. 

*****

Kanon había recibido una llamada de su hermano esa misma mañana, para preguntarle si era cierto lo que dijo Milo, que deseaba regresar, únicamente para poder espiar a su pequeño, porque si era así, era mejor que buscará un consejero matrimonial o algo así, aunque, aceptó su retorno únicamente, porque era el mejor en lo que hacía. 

Kanon estaba vestido con unos pantalones para hacer ejercicio, una playera del equipo de su esposo y una bata de baño abierta, traía puestas unas pantuflas con forma de la cabeza de un dragón, que su pequeño le regalo, pensando que eran lindas, las que se ponía, porque las compró con su primer salario.

Tenía un bote de helado y una cuchara, el helado era de chocolate con plátano, un sabor que le gustaba, porque era el que siempre compraba Radamanthys para él, y siempre le compartía. 

Estaba deprimido, pensando que perdería lo mejor que le había pasado en toda su vida, pensando que ese bastardo lo había encontrado de nuevo, ese Hades, ese pervertido que deseaba a su muchacho desde que era un alumno de primero y que de no estar él, seguramente desde el primer semestre habría dormido con él, Hades, a quien despreciaba como a nadie.

Era el director de la escuela donde trabajaba, al menos lo fue durante los años que le enseñó a Radamanthys matematicas, fisica, quimica, lo que necesitaban para que pasara su examen para la universidad, así que tomó el teléfono y le llamó a Milo, para pedirle un favor, quería que revisara qué demonios estaba haciendo ese bastardo junto a su chico, había algo que le hacía pensar que no tenía buenas intenciones con su esposo, además de unos celos incontrolables. 

—Milo, podrías investigar las actividades del Director Heinstein en los últimos seis meses, debe de tener algo negro y podrido con lo cual pueda amenazarlo para que deje en paz a mi muchacho. 

Milo al escuchar esas palabras suspiro, estaba cansando de aquella actitud, lo mejor era conversar con su pareja, saber que estaba pasando, aunque no podía ser nada bueno si Hades estaba inmiscuido en esa ecuación, porque sabía que Saga sospechaba que no era tan honrado como se veía, que no era tan inocente como aparentaba, pensaban que estaba inmiscuido con el Mekai, pero estaba seguro que Radamanthys, nada tenía que ver con eso.

—¿Porque no le preguntas mejor a Radamanthys que está pasando? 

Kanon guardó silencio, no iba a decirle de nuevo que no se rendiría sin pelear, que no le robarian a su pequeño, mucho menos él, Milo comprendió el mensaje, y únicamente le colgó. 

—Kanon, abreme, traigo unas cervezas, no podemos deprimirnos por nuestra horrible vida privada. 

Kanon le abrió a Sorrento, que entró con veinticuatro cervezas, una bolsa de botanas y lo que parecía ser pollo frito en un paquete rojo con blanco. 

—Te ves horrible. 

Le dijo, dejando las cosas en la mesa de la cocina, abriendo una lata para él y otra para Kanon, que le miraba con su pinta de helado en la mano. 

—Muchas gracias… 

*****

Hola, espero que este capitulo les guste, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, estrellas y lecturas, nos vemos pronto. SeikenNJ.


	11. Engaño.

Sorrento se encogió de hombros, lo habían dejado tantas veces que ya se sentía inmune al dolor, esa era la primera vez que Kanon pasaba por eso y parecía afectarle, porque ya había tenido otros amantes que le habían abandonado.

—Las otras veces no te pusiste así, es más, cuando Milo te cambio por Camus, ni siquiera lloraste, ahora porque si. 

Las otras veces eran amantes de ocasión, nada más, con su pequeño era diferente, era su pareja de muchos años, a quien amaba, así que no era lo mismo. 

—Milo y yo solo nos estábamos divirtiendo, nada más. 

Kanon supuso que se notaba que no había tenido una semana agradable, no después de hacer una lista de las ventajas y las desventajas de permanecer con alguien como él, perdiendo por un margen muy alto. 

—Porque el es el amor de mi vida y me dejara por la misma razón, por la cual siempre abandonan a alguien como yo. 

Sorrento abrió la bolsa de botanas, comiendo unas, llevando sus pies a la mesa, sin prestarle demasiada atención en un principio. 

-Velo desde otro punto de vista, no lo mataron por estar con alguien como tu, a veces pasa. 

Kanon no encontró graciosas esas palabras y estaba a punto de sacarlo por la fuerza, cuando Sorrento suspiro, tomando una pierna de pollo de la cubeta de líneas rojas, como si no le importara el dolor de su amigo. 

—Déjame ver, eres un tipo aburrido y formal, sin nada que ofrecerle a un amante joven, porque no puedes explicar tu pasado, ni qué sabes artes marciales o tienes suficiente dinero para vivir tranquilo sin trabajar, sabes bailar, disparar armas de fuego, en si, no eres un maestro, pero eso no le gustará a tu niño porque puede pensar que eres un depravado que lo persiguió desde… que, los dieciséis años… si, desde los dulces dieciséis… 

No era un depravado, porque no se le acercó hasta que fue mayor de edad, antes de eso, lo único que deseaba era protegerlo, mantener esa inocencia en su niño, al que amaba por sobre todas las cosas, ayudarle a una persona mientras mataba a una docena. 

—Le mentí, toda nuestra vida está basada en una mentira, y Radamanthys no me perdonará, es más, se irá más rápido si le digo quien soy en realidad. 

El se lo perdía, como siempre había dicho, ellos eran quienes se perdían a personas como él, o Kanon, que les serían fieles únicamente para tener un lugar a donde regresar, un plato caliente en la mesa, unas pantuflas, una sonrisa, un motivo para mantenerse vivos. 

—Milo me dijo que lo conociste muy joven, pero dime, cómo fue que viste al amor de tu vida, digo, eran de mundos diferentes… yo siempre los conozco en bares, pero tú no haces eso… así que… cuál es la historia… 

Kanon lo recordaba bien, ese día había sido tan malo como todos los demás, estaba malherido, cansado, sin un lugar al cual regresar, ni siquiera tenía un cachorro que lo esperara en casa, así que, ingreso al primer bar que vio, sentándose en una mesa oculta, sin darse cuenta que era un bar de temática, donde los meseros eran todos muchachos jóvenes con alas en sus espaldas.

Por un momento quiso salir de aquel sitio tan desagradable, pero como si los dioses se burlaran de sus deseos comenzó a llover a cántaros, tendría que quedarse allí mismo hasta que dejara de llover, nunca le había gustado el sentimiento de una herida mojada, la ropa se le pegaba a la sangre, era muy molesto. 

Estaba vestido con un traje gris, saco, pantalones, corbata, camisa blanca, esperaba por Milo, para que lo recogiera, ya le había mandado su ubicación, no tardaría mucho en llegar, pero estaba cansado, tenía mucha sed, comenzaba a marearse un poco. 

Deseaba algo de beber, un refresco o algo parecido, nada de alcohol por el momento, este y la pérdida de sangre no se llevaban bien. 

—¡Oye ven para acá angelito, o no te daré propina! 

Escuchó que le gritaban a un muchacho alto, un joven, parecido a los otros, pero sin duda el más joven de aquel sitio, un chico rubio, menor de edad por sus facciones, porque, por su estatura podría pasar por un adulto de unos dieciocho años, si deseabas fingir que no te dabas cuenta de su edad, que debía rondar los dieciséis. 

—¡Radamanthys, ven acá! 

Así que ese era su nombre, el del muchacho que dejó una carta sobre su mesa, sin decirle mucho, únicamente tratando de sonreírle al ver su apariencia, seguro que había tenido mejores días.

—Regresaré en unos minutos para tomar su orden, señor. 

Kanon asintió, notando como Radamanthys iba a ver a su jefe, un hombre muy bajo, desagradable, con apariencia de rana. 

—¡Ven acá muchacho estúpido! 

Radamanthys lo siguió sin decir nada, al mismo tiempo que Kanon se levantaba de la mesa, fingiendo que iba al baño, escuchando unos cuchicheos, viendo cómo muchos de los presentes desaprobaba esa conducta, la del jefe, que aparentemente le gritaba demasiado al más joven de ellos.

—Juro por dios que ese bastardo se aprovecha de su mala suerte. 

Otro asintió, llamando la atención de Kanon, que podía escuchar lo que decían, caminando un poco más lento. 

—No creo que pase mucho tiempo antes de que lo venda a alguien, ya sabes como es, le haga ir a la parte trasera con alguno de ellos y espero no sea el señor Valentine, lo ha estado viendo demasiado. 

Otro más asintió, suspirando, Kanon bien sabía que clase de trabajo era ese y se preguntaba porque ese chico estaba allí, porque parecía que no entendía qué le harían daño, tal vez, era debido a tu mala suerte, como muchos le llamaban cuando alguien no tenía dinero suficiente. 

—¡Quiero que le sonrías más al señor Valentine, y si te pide que te sientes en su mesa, lo hagas, es más, si quiere que te sientes en sus piernas, se lo agradezcas.

Kanon había entrado a uno de los cubículos, encontrando muy molesta esa actitud, pero sin decir nada al respecto, curando una herida en su pecho, tratando de taparla, recordando una época en la que los dos, su hermano y él no tenían dinero, nada que hacer, pero al menos se tenían entre ellos.

—Me contrató para servir mesas y vestirme como un bufón, no para eso…

Ese tipo deforme comenzó a reírse, como si aquello que había dicho no tuviera sentido alguno, para después golpear una mesa o algo de madera, esperaba que no a ese muchacho, recordando muchas ocasiones que personas como él quisieron que trabajarán para ellos, les importaba muy poco sus habilidades, lo que deseaba era su cuerpo para venderlo a alguien más. 

—Nos da buenas propinas y tú eres un maldito malagradecido, es más, tú necesitas este trabajo más de lo que yo te necesito a ti, pequeño estúpido, pero si quieres renuncia, a ver a dónde pasan la noche tu inútil madre y tu, cuando yo no te pague por tus servicios y no puedas pagar la renta de ese nido de cucarachas donde duermen. 

Radamanthys no dijo nada, porque era cierto, supuso Kanon, caminando al lavabo para limpiar sus manos, que tenían sangre, de un disparo que estaba revisando en ese baño, recordando como Shion les recogió de las calles, para enseñarles el oficio, a disparar, a pelear, dándoles una vida nueva, una oportunidad que ese pequeño no tendría.

Era demasiado joven para comprender qué clase de lugar era ese y que si permanecían en ese sitio, tarde o temprano, terminaría como muchos otros, con una sobredosis en un lugar sucio, vendiendo su cuerpo por migajas, asesinado por una dosis, lo sabía bien, porque los había visto muchas veces, ese pequeño necesitaba ayuda, pero parecía que a nadie le importaba. 

—Buenas noches señor Valentine… 

Kanon seguía lavando sus manos cuando Radamanthys ingreso en el baño para lavarse la cara, parecía que estaba llorando por la impotencia, su labio sangraba, de lo mucho que le había mordido para no responderle a su jefe y no se daba cuenta que le miraba de reojo.

—Solo un poco más, solo un poco más en lo que me dan la beca… 

Pero ese poco más no existiría si no se marchaba de allí, pronto, se dijo Kanon, sintiendo pena por él, por su inocencia perdida de la peor forma posible, porque estaba seguro que ese señor Valentine, le tomaría lo quisiera o no, lo violaria a cambio de unos billetes para esa horrible rana. 

Se decía, observándolo de reojo de pronto, cuando decidió salir del cuarto de baño y regresar a su mesa, esperando a que tomara su orden.

—¿Ya está listo para ordenar? 

Kanon asintió, pidiéndole una bebida costosa, la mejor botella de la que contaban, en ese momento tenía el cabello corto y tenía un poco de maquillaje facial, haciéndolo ver un poco más feo, así como más viejo, tenía una cicatriz profunda en la mejilla.

—Por supuesto. 

Al otro lado Valentine, un sujeto de cabello rosa observaba a Radamanthys, con dos de los ángeles sentados a su lado, a los que parecía acariciar con sus manos, por debajo de la mesa. 

—También quiero que te sientes en mi mesa, me divorcie no hace mucho tiempo, perdí todo y me gustaría beber con alguien, además, yo soy menos peligroso que ese tal Valentine, sólo guardo esqueletos en mi armario. 

Trato de bromear con él, notando que temblaba un poco, suspirando, pidiéndole a otro más que le trajera dos refrescos de cola para su botella, más dos platos del especial del día. 

—Ten, come, parece que estás hambriento, pequeño. 

Radamanthys asintió, comiendo un poco de la comida y abriendo el refresco de lata, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos, haciéndole ver que en realidad estaba hambriento. 

—¿Qué haces en este lugar? ¿Porque trabajas aquí? 

Radamanthys no creía que fuera buena idea conversar con ese extraño, pero suspirando, simplemente le contó la extraña enfermedad de su padre, que lo mató antes de que pudieran saber que era, como fueron lanzados de su casa y que su madre era muda, eso le evitaba encontrar un trabajo decente, así que busco un lugar donde buscarán un inútil como él, y allí estaba. 

—Solo espero que me den mi beca y tendré suficiente dinero para pagar la renta, algo de comida, hasta tendré un dormitorio, los libros, puedo conseguir copias, no son tan caras… pero necesito el dinero para soportar tres meses más, así que, no puedo dejar que me despidan. 

Kanon se dió cuenta entonces que su vida era un lecho de rosas, estaba lastimado, si, pero era culpa suya, tenía dinero, trabajo, un hogar, todo lo que deseaba, aunque no compañía, en cambio, ese pequeño rubio no tenía nada, y si continuaba en ese lugar terminarían haciéndole mucho daño, ese niño le recordaba su pasado, del que pudieron escapar, por lo que pensó en una forma de protegerlo del peligro.

—Sabes, no creo que debas seguir en este trabajo, no es seguro para ti.

Al principio no dijo nada, tal vez si comprendía que clase de lugar era ese, pero se había quedado sin opciones, conmoviendo su corazón, haciendo que un deseo imparable por protegerlo naciera en su alma.

—Mi madre me necesita, ella no conseguirá ningún empleo, de eso se encargaron sus familiares, su hermana sobre todo, y debo ser fuerte, debo cuidar de ella como mi padre lo hubiera deseado. 

Radamanthys se encogió de hombros, tenía que soportar lo que viniera, así que no le dijo nada a Kanon, que conociendo bien que ese sujeto tan desagradable no le daría su propina, le pagó su cuenta por separado. 

—Esto es para ti, no es mucho, pero te servirá unos meses. 

Antes de que Radamanthys pudiera rechazarlo ya tenía una bolsita con las sobras de la comida de Kanon, en donde pudo ver un fajo de dinero, suficiente para resistir unos meses.

—Solo vete de aquí pequeño… 

Kanon le abandonó, pero no pudo dejarle a su suerte, era inocente, era valiente, y era realmente hermoso, así que usando su puesto, sus habilidades comenzó a seguir el ritmo del chico rubio, moviendo sus hilos para acelerar el trámite de su beca, ese chico, esa mirada, era tan inocente, que había removido su corazón, ese que pensaba únicamente servía para que le diera un infarto o bombeara sangre, se había enamorado de él. 

—Es una larga historia… 

Aunque el muy maldito de su corazón bombeaba mucha más sangre de la indicada, hacia el sur, cuando trataba de enseñarle con paciencia y cariño matemáticas, darle un trabajo además de ser un futbolista, porque sabía que muy pocas personas lo lograban, además, de que comprendía bien que ese ambiente no era para su chico hermoso e inocente.

Qué con su apariencia terminaría en las peores manos, era guapo, era fuerte, era la clase de persona que usaban para la trata y él deseaba protegerlo del mundo que conocía más que bien. 

Pero como un simple maestro no podía y eso le rompía el corazón, mucho más, la idea de perder su amor, su inocencia, únicamente porque deseaba jugar a la persona común.

—No voy a perderlo, el es mi vida, sin él, nunca podré seguir adelante, es… es mi cielo.

Era la unica buena accion que habia realizado despues de una vida de asesinatos, de actos por los que nunca había podido perdonarse, era su redención.

-Yo lo amo. 

*****

\- Perdona mi actitud pero… me he sentido tan sólo sin ti, y aunque tu no lo creas, te extraño tanto, extraño tu cuerpo, tu olor, todo de ti... así que por favor, déjame estar unos días a tu lado, él piensa que estás jugando un partido de fútbol, así que ni siquiera sospechara, déjame estar a tu lado... por que dé otra forma, siento que dejaré de pensar coherentemente he iré a matarlo hoy mismo... tal vez así, Saga por fin salga de su escondite... ¿Dime cual es tu respuesta?

Radamanthys se soltó, para rodear la cintura de su esposo, besando sus labios con delicadeza e inmediatamente acariciar su mejilla, notando como Hades se restregaba contra sus nudillos, como si fuera un felino, un leon de melena negra y el se sentía de la misma forma en que cualquiera lo haría, al tocar a un depredador.

-Debiste haberme dicho que te sentías tan solo, mi señor Hades, si es por eso, claro que me quedare unos dias contigo, yo tambien te extraño, este tiempo sin ti ha sido toda una pesadilla.


	12. Realidad.

Era muy bueno mintiendo, Hades le miraba sonriendo, acariciando su cintura, para regresarlo a su mesa, en donde prosiguieron su cena, pidiendo un poco de champagne y un fondue de chocolate, debían celebrar esos días que tenían juntos.

-Perdoname, pero, sabes que soy un hombre celoso y odio la idea de que mi esposo tenga que dormir en la cama de nuestro enemigo, pero pronto se terminará, cuando Saga caiga, nos libraremos del Santuario y volverás a casa, conmigo, a nuestra mansión, porque te retiraras de las misiones, para únicamente estar a mi lado.

Radamanthys abandonó su carne, pero comería un poco de las frutas con chocolate, de las que llevo un poco a los labios de Hades Heinstein, con una sonrisa seductora, limpiando con uno de sus dedos el chocolate, para lamerlo él poco después.

-Sueño con ese dia, es lo que me prometiste cuando nos casamos, una vida tranquila, como la que tenía antes de que… 

Hades asintió llevando otra fresa a sus labios, sosteniendo poco después la mano de Radamanthys, para ponerle su anillo, besando su mano de nuevo, restregándose contra esta, recordando que conoció a su esposo cuando era un estudiante en un instituto privado, que le prestó dinero para que pudiera terminar sus estudios y poco después, enterrar a Chris Walden, el dia de su velorio le prometió estar a su lado por siempre, tener una hermosa casa y vivir tranquilos, ese día únicamente el estaba acompañando a Radamanthys, su alumno favorito, los otros dos se habían marchado de vacaciones, un tour que duraría demasiado tiempo, aprovechando las vacaciones.

-De que asesinaran a tus padres, si, eso es lo que tendrás conmigo una vez que tenga mi venganza, como tu ya tuviste la tuya, lo recuerdas, Ursula pagó muy caro sus crímenes, aunque no pudimos hacer nada para recuperar lo que hubiera sido tuyo por derecho. 

Le debía demasiado, mucho más que a Kanon, que después de ayudarle con su examen, volvió a marcharse y no supo nada de él, hasta pasados algunos años, dos años antes de aquella fecha, cuando pudieron capturarlo e intentaron convencerlo de ser uno de sus agentes, para que les diera la localización de Saga, pero, de alguna forma, se negó a ello, diciendo que estaba casado con su chico, que era un atleta de fútbol americano, diciendo su nombre.

-Lo recuerdo bien, todo eso fue gracias a ti. 

Hades asintió, dejando unos billetes en la mesa, suficiente para pagar su cuenta y una generosa propina, ofreciéndole su brazo a Radamanthys, quien lo aceptó sin decir nada, marchándose sin darse cuenta que esa cena la tenían filmada, era lo que necesitaban para despertar a Kanon de su mentira, quien aunque los recordaba como sus aliados, seguía insistiendo en que estaba casado con el tipo rubio, el que no sabia de quienes se trataban, porque su esposo no le daba suficiente información y nunca hablaban de negocios en su presencia.

-Saga estará muy contento con esto. 

Para Kanon su rubio era el coreback de un equipo llamado el Mekai, aunque nunca fue seleccionado por ningún equipo, en vez de eso se casó con Hades, que era el director de la escuela donde estudiaba, lo había entrenado para ser un espía, uno de sus espectros, el que vigilaba al gemelo del patriarca, para poder destruir al santuario, aunque eso no lo sabían con exactitud, solo lo sospechaban, de lo único que estaban seguros era de que se trataba del esposo de Hades Heinstein, cabeza del Inframundo, para quien trabajaba Pandora, quien por mucho tiempo pensaron era la dirigente de esa organización. 

-¿Todos los rubios son igual de idiotas? 

Preguntó Angelo, fumando un cigarrillo, sin poder creer que ese tipo no se diera cuenta que los estaban espiando, cuando Shura le recordó que solo era un atleta, que la única razón por la cual su esposo le estaba usando para espiar a Kanon, era porque se trataba de su pequeño, en la mente confusa del propio Kanon, que se formó una linda historia en donde toda la vida habían estado juntos, en donde se habían casado y Radamanthys, apenas tenía el entrenamiento suficiente para poder ser un guardaespaldas o un policía, no un agente secreto, ni un espía, su esposo le estaba usando como carne de cañón o eso decían los reportes que Saga no creía.

-Yo creo que tiene cierto entrenamiento, sabe pelear y disparar, eso está en los registros, además, con esa masa podría abrirse paso con sus puños solamente, pero, es un idiota. 

Afrodita pensaba que si bien le habían enseñado lo básico, no era suficiente para mandarlo a una misión como esa, tal vez esperaban que Saga se presentará en la casa de Kanon y Radamanthys les dijera, o que intentara matar al espía, asi sabrian donde se encontraba, pero Saga era un genio, únicamente se comunicaba con su hermano por terceros, usando la farsa que vivía el menor, esperando el momento justo de sustraerlo de aquella casa de seguridad y esa escuela a donde todavía acudía como maestro, vigilada las veinticuatro horas por un solo elemento.

Menos, cuando Sorrento visitaba a Kanon con sus problemas matrimoniales, o Camus y Milo lo hacían, vigilando a su buen amigo, pero saliendo antes de que su esposo llegara, como si fueran fantasmas, amigos, de los que Kanon nunca le hablaba a su esposo, pues, sabría quién fue, y para él, su pequeño era un inocente. 

Su pequeño inocente que en ese momento se dirigía a la mansión de su esposo para estar a su lado una semana o un poco menos, a quien no veían como nada menos que un idiota, que era utilizado por su esposo, para que Kanon pudiera vivir su farsa y Saga se descubriera. 

Afrodita sentía lástima por él hasta cierto punto, porque parecía que no tenia mas que mala suerte y se había dejado enredar por el peor tipo de personas, esa clase de persona amable, que te ayudaba una vez, pero te cobraba ese favor por el resto de tu vida, por un manipulador narcisista, uno con complejo de dios, de benefactor, que daria la vida de su esposo con gusto, a cambio de poder vengarse.

*****

Milo estaba seguro que Radamanthys amaba a Kanon, le había visto despierto demasiadas noches, como haciendo guardia, le veía sonreír a su lado, creía que era como Camus, podía actuar interés, pero no felicidad, y con el pequeño de su amigo, este era feliz a su lado, en cambio, lo que había visto de las citas que tenía con Hades, quien decían era su esposo, no se veía para nada contento, ni siquiera parecía seguro, porque el gigante de cabello negro abusaba de su poder sobre su esposo, su sentimiento de gratitud.

-¿Porque no le das una oportunidad a Radamanthys? 

Le pregunto a Saga, que estaba listo para visitar a su hermano, llevando una computadora portátil bajo su brazo unos días después, dos para ser exactos, de haber recibido esa grabación, su pequeño era un espía, únicamente estaba utilizando a su hermano, era su carcelero.

-Porque no dejaré que maten a mi hermano. 

*****

Radamanthys se encontraba en la mansión que compartía con Hades, su esposo estaba tomando un baño y él no deseaba acompañarle, estaba demasiado cansado, observando su anillo como si se tratase de una cadena, más cadenas, de hecho, pues, estaba encadenado a la cama de su esposo, cadenas doradas en sus muñecas, en sus tobillos y una mucho más grande en el cuello, así que, aunque deseara moverse no podría hacerlo, no llegaría muy lejos.

Hades era un hombre celoso y demasiado posesivo, que a pesar de mandarlo con Kanon, como una muestra de su amor por él, para vigilar a quien sabía era un asesino desalmado, pero un hombre tierno con él, lo culpaba de acostumbrarse demasiado rápido a su cautiverio. 

Un hombre que en ocasiones le castigaba por culpa de sus celos, y si, sabía que se trataba de un hombre con suficiente masa muscular para intentar defenderse, pero no sabía pelear tan bien como su señor Hades, no como su esposo, que siempre estaba armado, que usó la cacha de la pistola para golpearle en la cabeza, apenas puso un pie en la que se suponía era su casa.

Y la mayor parte de las marcas que regresaba a casa después de los partidos de temporada, eran obra suya, moretones donde podria tenerlos, que no llamarían la atención, como el que tenía en la frente, aunque sus marcas en las muñecas, en sus tobillos no podría explicarlos, estos trataban de poner celoso a Kanon, como los diarios que no sabía que estaba recibiendo en su casa, una pequeña, pero acogedora, donde se sentía seguro cuando llegaba a olvidar que su relación era una farsa.

Después del golpe con la cacha de la pistola recibió otros más, algunas patadas en el costado, unos pisotones y varios gritos, que le decían que solo se trataba de una zorra, de una puta, que era suyo, que le debía todo lo que era, así que una vez que regresara a la mansión, tendría que compensarlo por su infidelidad, por verse tan contento con Kanon.

-Anda, ve a darte un baño, después quiero que me prepares algo de comer, estoy hambriento. 

Hades pronunció al salir de su baño con lo que parecía amabilidad, por fin le dejándolo libre, dándole una orden, tenía que bañarse, así que eso haría, se daría una ducha rápida para vestirse con lo que su esposo decidiera que era lo mejor, una ropa que constaba de unos pantalones de dril negros muy ajustados, unos tenis de tipo zapatilla y una playera negra también, de manga larga, demasiado apretada.

Radamanthys vio a su esposo leyendo un periódico al mismo tiempo que se colocaba un mandil de color morado, que al final de cocinar debía seguir del mismo color, como toda la cocina, puesto que no le gustaban los desastres, lo sabía muy bien, se lo había enseñado a patadas, literalmente.

Hades se levantó, para rodear su cintura, recargando su cabeza contra su hombro, besando su mejilla, tratando de ser cariñoso, acariciando su cuerpo por encima de la ropa. 

-¿Estas enojado? 

Le pregunto besando su mejilla, para ver como guisaba su platillo favorito, uno complicado para ser un simple desayuno, pero el tercer día a su lado, debía preparar keftedes con una ensalada griega, pan con mermelada y jugo fresco, todo eso en lo que leía sus informes.

-No, no puedo enojarme contigo. 

Radamanthys tenía un ojo morado y el labio partido, con un moretón en el pómulo, que podían cubrirse con maquillaje o explicarlos como resultado de su entrenamiento, para que Kanon le consintiera, diciéndole que le dijera quién había sido quien se atrevió a marcar su rostro, para que le diera una lección de modales, únicamente reiría por ello, para comer el delicioso desayuno que su esposo falso le prepararía.

-Pero solo te estaba haciendo un recordatorio, tu esposo soy yo, tu eres mio y eso nunca va a cambiar. 

Radamanthys suponía que eso era cierto, arrepentido por aceptar su ayuda, por pensar que Hades era un buen hombre, recordando que al principio parecía un sueño hecho realidad, pero después, cuando hubiera pasado un mes de su matrimonio, comenzaron los recordatorios, su casa debía estar en perfectas condiciones y no podía usar servidumbre, porque no le gustaban los extraños en su mansión, ni cerca de su esposo.

-Cuando esté favor termine, volveremos a empezar, tu te quedaras aqui, seras mi lindo esposo, mantendrás todo en orden, me haras compañia, me cocinaras, bailaremos bajo la luz de la luna, como aquella ocasión que te enseñe a hacerlo, éramos muy felices en ese momento, pero, cada vez que te veo con ese bastardo, me vuelvo loco y tu no ayudas, tu sonries mucho con él, pareces contento, así que… no puedo controlarme.

Radamanthys sirvió la comida para ambos y se puso a limpiar la cocina, no podía haber una sola mancha antes de que se sentara a comer, acomodo cada recóndito espacio, para sentarse con su señor, que se disponía a llevar su plato al fregadero, para servirse una taza de café, descubriendo que había un trapo sucio en la barra de la cocina, molestandose inmediatamente por ello.

-Radamanthys, puedes venir aquí por favor. 

Radamanthys lo hizo, pensando que tal vez se había quemado el café o algo asi, no que había un trapo sucio en el fregadero, el que le señaló Hades sin tocarlo, esperando que reparara ese error en ese instante, llevándolo al ducto de ropa sucia, para ponerlo a lavar inmediatamente.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar. 

Fue lo único que se atrevió a decirle, esperando recibir un recordatorio, pero en vez de eso, Hades lo llevó a la mesa, en donde estaba su alimento, debían terminar su desayuno, supuso, pues se sentó a su lado leyendo un periódico, ignorándolo por completo.

-Actúas como si me gustara recordarte tus errores.

Radamanthys ya no tenía apetito, así que lo mejor era guardarlo para más tarde o tirarlo a la basura, pues, odiaba ese platillo, en cambio, amaba las hamburguesas, un pedazo de carne a la parrilla en dos panes, con papas fritas y una malteada, eso era el paraíso.

-Por supuesto que no, si te gustara hacerlo, serías un monstruo.

Fue su respuesta, llevándose su desayuno a medio comer, para lanzarlo a la basura, limpiando lo que le faltaba por arreglar, poniendo a lavar el trapo sucio, en un completo desperdicio de agua y jabón, escuchando los pasos de Hades a sus espaldas.

-¿Sabes cuánto me gusta este atuendo? 

Radamanthys se estremeció ligeramente al sentir los brazos de su señor rodear su cintura, acariciandole por encima de la ropa, besando su cuello, ingresando ahora sus manos por debajo de su ropa, escuchando uno de sus gemidos, un estremecimiento, pues, no deseaba compartir su lecho con el.

-Vamos arriba Radamanthys. 

Radamanthys asintió, lavando sus manos, para seguir a su esposo a su habitación, quien le beso inmediatamente, desabrochando su pantalón de dril, bajandolo hasta sus rodillas, para empujarlo sobre su escritorio, encendiendo su teatro en casa, en donde comenzó a sonar una pieza que su señor amaba, una pieza de Beethoven, que pensaba que a casi a todas las personas les gustaba, pero a él no, esa era claro de luna, pues, le gustaba hacerle el amor utilizando esa melodía.

-Me gustas tanto, que no creo que pueda vivir sin ti.

Hades no era de esos amantes que le gustaba jugar antes de hacer el amor, no era como Kanon, que pasaban mucho más tiempo en tiernas caricias, él generalmente lo hacía sin miramientos, varias veces, pero lo unico que hacia era penetrar su cuerpo demasiadas veces, en ocasiones le amarraba, le golpeaba, pero nunca esperaba a que fuera una maraña descontrolada en éxtasis, antes de poseerlo, pidiéndole que lo hiciera, como Kanon hacía, al menos, no después de pasados unos meses de matrimonio.

-Y no te dejaré vivir sin mi. 

Sin aviso, ni preparaciones, lo embistió, escuchando un quejido de sus labios, los que trataba de cambiar en gemidos placenteros, convencerlos de su deseo por el, de su placer en su lecho, cuando se daba cuenta que ya distaba mucho de eso, que no le gustaba vivir con él, y tal vez, la única forma de escapar era pidiéndole ayuda a su esposo falso, si lo mataba, al menos, no lo haría sufrir, como estaba seguro que Hades haría de fallarle.

-No… no podria vivir sin ti… 

Fue su respuesta, esforzándose en gemir, en sonreirle y besarle cuando lo besaba su esposo, quien se derramó en su cuerpo, sin usar un condón, manchando su ropa, por lo cual tendría que bañarse, buscar algo de ropa, para poder cambiarse de nuevo.

-Hoy sales de regreso a los brazos de ese bastardo, pero sera la ultima vez mi querido esposo y después de eso, solo seremos tu y yo, para siempre.

Radamanthys únicamente le sonrió, besando sus labios, para escuchar los pasos de su señor alejarse, quien se bañaria de nuevo, para salir de la mansión, nunca estaba cuando partía, y suponía que eso era lo mejor, pues, no deseaba fingir que le extrañaría, que deseaba verlo de nuevo, que no estaba contento por regresar a su farsa, al menos unos meses más.

*****

Hola, espero les esté gustando la historia, como siempre espero saber su opinión, muchas gracias por sus estrellas, comentarios y lecturas. SeikenNJ


	13. Traición.

Kanon veía esa conversación en silencio, hasta el final, cerrando la computadora antes de que se marcharan, cerrando los ojos para no dejar que el dolor que sentía se apoderara de su cuerpo, negando eso, no podía ser cierto.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Esto no es verdad! 

Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, negándose a escuchar lo que Saga estaba diciéndole, cerrándose, recordando que había renunciado cuando empezó a dar clases en esa escuela, en donde conoció a su pequeño, que se había casado con él, tenían un anillo, tenían las fotografías de su boda, él recordaba perfectamente que su pequeño estaba a su lado, siempre estuvo a su lado.

-Solo queria saber si me estaba siendo infiel, si ese bastardo lo estaba usando de alguna manera, y tu estas creando esto Saga. 

Saga no dijo nada, mirandole fijamente, con una expresión que le decía que no era una mentira, haciendo que tratara de recordar qué había pasado antes, pero sin lograrlo, no lo comprendía, ni porque pensaba que su niño siempre había estado a su lado, que era en realidad su esposo.

-¡Por favor! ¡Dime que tu manipulaste esto! 

Kanon al comprender que lo que Saga le decía era cierto, se aferró a su ropa, llorando de pronto, sin encontrar otra razón más allá de que vivía una mentira, recuerdos implantados por el trauma que hubiera implantado esa farsa en su memoria, recordando un auto volcadose en la nieve, y después, su despertar en el hospital, en donde lo esperaba su esposo, con una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Porque haría algo como esto? ¿A dónde va cuando no está en casa? 

Saga le ayudó a sentarse en una silla, sin soltar sus hombros, pues había recopilado mucha información al respecto de su chico, se suponía que se trataba de un espía, del esposo de Hades Heinstein de todos ellos, su mejor alumno, era obvio que lo estaba haciendo por él, para tratar de ayudarle a llegar al asesino de su hermana, para destruir el santuario matando a su cabeza principal, que era, el mismo, Kanon lo sabia, asi que no se lo dijo, debía llegar el solo a esa conclusión.

-Quería llegar a ti, para poder matarte, por la muerte de Pandora, por eso me engañaron. 

Kanon cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, diciendose que él estaba angustiado pensando que su esposo le abandonaría, pero eso no era así, su pequeño se trataba del esposo de alguien más, únicamente lo estaba vigilando, para matar a su hermano, arriesgando su vida por la persona que amaba, sin preocuparse por él, sin amarlo realmente.

-Pero… dejamelo a mi, yo me encargare de el…

Pronunció de pronto, pensando que debía matar a su pequeño, antes de que lo traicionara, pero antes quería saber que tan buen mentiroso era, lo recogeria en el aeropuerto, se comportaría como siempre lo hacia, cuando el amor de su vida regresaba a sus brazos.

-No es necesario que lo hagas Kanon, nosotros podemos hacerlo. 

Pero el negó eso con un movimiento de su cabeza, recordando las palabras de Milo que le decía que su chico le amaba, la seguridad con la que lo decía, la forma en la que se comportaba con él, deseando creer que nadie era tan buen actor, sin embargo, una persona siempre creía lo que deseaba y que era más fácil de creer, que su pequeño era el esposo de alguien mas, que le usaba para encontrar a su hermano, que era infeliz a su lado, o que era un espía retirado que había pasado toda su vida en su compañía, para él, la segunda opción era mucho más fácil, por lo tanto, esa era la mentira, puesto que ese video era real, las fotografías, el anillo, la información, su pequeño estaba casado con Hades Heinstein, no con él, y él solo enseño un año en esa universidad, antes de regresar a sus viejos hábitos.

-No, quiero verlo una última vez, averiguar hasta dónde es capaz de llegar por esta misión, por su señor Hades, debo verlo con mis propios ojos.

Saga no estaba seguro de abandonar a su hermano en esa casa, pero, si eso era lo que necesitaba para comprender la clase de mentira en la que se veía envuelto, la farsa que había aceptado por dos años, entonces, eso era lo mejor para ambos.

-Te sabes el viejo numero, llamame cuando me necesites, tengo hombres apostados en el perímetro, estaremos allí si lo necesitas. 

Pero si debía matar a su esposo falso, no los necesitaría, el era el mejor de ellos, podría matarlo sin problemas, al menos, eso era lo que pensaba, nadie podía enfrentarse a él, pues era un hombre letal, experto en lo que hacía, que era matar personas, obtener información, aunque fuera su pequeño.

-No, si alguien debe acabar con esto soy yo, además, probablemente no les permita hacerle daño, no quiero que haya bajas innecesarias.

*****

Radamanthys se puso unos vendajes cubriendo sus muñecas, y otros sus tobillos, esperando que Kanon le creyera que se había lastimado cayendo en el campo de futbol, que su médico le había dicho que debía mantener esas vendas de colores llamativos, para cuidar sus tendones, los golpes en su rostro no importaban demasiado, tampoco las marcas en su pecho, aún la línea de su cuello podía decir que jalaron la máscara de su casco o algo parecido, Kanon le creería.

Llevaba dos maletas, una repleta de regalos para Kanon, que compró en una tienda donde pensaba vendían la comida que le gustaba a su esposo falso, también llevaba un balón de Futboll Americano, que diría, era el del partido final, el que le dejaron conservar, como cada año.

Kanon lo esperaba en la salida del área de llegadas, con unas flores en su mano y una sonrisa, que se veía algo diferente, como triste, pero aun así corrió a verle, abandonando de momento sus maletas, para rodearlo con fuerza.

-¡Kanon! 

Besando sus labios, recibiendo un beso apasionado del hombre amable que debía vigilar y que estaba traicionando, quien observó el balón con sorpresa, recibiendolo emocionado, como siempre, creyendo sus mentiras, haciéndolo sentir miserable, como un traidor, como una basura de la peor clase.

-Es para ti, pensé que te gustaria.

Tenían una pequeña colección de balones que Kanon cuidaba con esmero, porque pensaba que él se los había regalado, y era cierto, escogió cada uno de ellos pensando en que podrían gustarle, aunque ninguno se lo ganó de la manera en que se lo contó, pero su objetivo se lo creyó y le contaba esa misma historia a quienes preguntaban por ellos.

-¿Que te paso en el rostro?

Radamanthys tenía su excusa preparada para decirsela a Kanon apenas preguntara, porque sabía que lo haría, siendo ayudado por su esposo falso, que llevaba una de sus maletas, dispuesto a llevarlo a casa.

-Me golpearon por sorpresa, en una práctica, no es nada de qué preocuparse.

Al llegar Kanon ya tenía una cena lista, hamburguesas con papas fritas y malteada de chocolate, del lugar que les gustaba visitar, a donde lo llevo cuando empezó a darle clases particulares a las espaldas de todos los demás.

-¿Me amas? 

Le preguntó de pronto, viendo cómo devoraba su comida sin que él tocara la suya, únicamente le observaba, con lo que parecía una sonrisa, llevando su mano a la suya, notando que tenía otras marcas que intentaba borrar.

-No tienes una idea, cada vez que salgo, no dejo de pensar en regresar aquí, abandonarlo todo, en realidad, he pensando en retirarme, ya no soy tan joven como antes y no he logrado nada, podría buscar un trabajo como maestro, o aceptar el ofrecimiento de Minos, dice que podría conseguirme un puesto en el juzgado donde trabaja como juez, aunque tendríamos que mudarnos de aquí… pero solo si tu quieres.

Kanon no respondió como esperaba, en vez de eso se levanto de la mesa, para asomarse por la ventana, notando a los guardaespaldas de Saga en un coche negro, los estaban vigilando, prendiendo un cigarro, para fumarlo con lentitud.

-Y tu… ¿Me amas? 

Radamanthys trago un poco de saliva cuando la respuesta no llego cuando lo esperaba, ni siquiera llegó, haciéndole dudar por un momento si ya sabia todo, pero si lo hacia, porque recibirlo, porque comprarle hamburguesas, debía ser algo más, se dijo, levantándose de la mesa, para recoger la basura.

-Me iré a acostar… 

Era lo único que se le ocurrió pronunciar, levantándose de la mesa, para cambiarse de ropa por su pijama, que constaba de pantalones cortos y una camisa holgada, algo vieja, pero muy cómoda, especialmente porque se la había robado a su esposo falso, para ir a lavarse los dientes, revisando sus moretones, eran demasiado visibles y Kanon había tenido la delicadeza de no preguntar por ellos, únicamente por los de su rostro, sin indagar demasiado en ellos.

-Quiero que sepas que el tiempo que he estado contigo he sido feliz, y que, si lo que tenemos se terminará, de alguna forma, lo haría con una sonrisa… porque te amo, por favor, no lo olvides nunca. 

Después de eso se acostó en su cama, cerrando los ojos, para tratar de dormir algunas cuantas horas, esperando que de un momento a otro, Kanon ingresara en su habitación y él dejara de respirar, pero eso no paso, no en toda una semana, en la que su esposo trataba de actuar como el hombre jovial que estaba encantado de estar a su lado, cuando no era cierto, así que, acorrandolando cuando estaba a punto de tomar una bebida del refrigerador, le besó, con fuerza, sosteniéndolo de su ropa.

-No me defenderé, puedes matarme si quieres… 

Sabía que había recordado todo y no le importaba, lo único que le dolía era que esa farsa tendría que terminar, ese matrimonio perfecto, en una pequeña casita en los suburbios, con ese hombre amable que podría matarlo sin esfuerzo alguno, pero que no se atrevía a lastimarlo, únicamente a soltarse, sus ojos rojos, como si fuera a llorar.

-Entonces es cierto, todo esto es una farsa.

Radamanthys asintió, era una farsa, en el sentido de que no estaban casados y que no habían pasado una vida juntos, pero no en lo que sentía por él, puesto que se había enamorado de su esposo falso, sin embargo, seguramente no le creería cuando se lo dijera, él tampoco lo haría, si los papeles estuvieran intercambiados.

-No todo, porque yo te amo, pero, solo llevamos dos años juntos, no soy tu esposo ni crecí a tu lado, mi esposo se llama Hades Heinstein, el antiguo director del instituto, pero, no miento cuando digo que me ayudaste a conseguir mi beca para que pudiera terminar mis estudios, tu fuiste la única persona que me ha ayudado sin pedirme nada a cambio, tu, y un sujeto en un bar donde trabaje, un hombre malherido, con una nariz de boxeador, que me dio un fajo de dinero en su bolsa de sobras… 

Kanon negó eso, tenía un arma escondida en su ropa, que se decía que tenía que usar con su pequeño, pero no podía hacerlo, nunca podría lastimarlo, aunque ese no fuera su pequeño, así que, simplemente se marchó, dándole la espalda, dejando solo a Radamanthys, quien contó tres horas, para llamarle a su esposo de verdad, esperando que su recordatorio fuera tan malo, que ya no pudiera mantenerse de pie, ni sobrevivir a otro más.

-Se ha marchado, no pude detenerlo… 

Informó a su esposo, para inmediatamente colgarle, no quería escuchar sus gritos, como tampoco quería detener a su esposo, pero qué más daba, Kanon se había marchado y lo único bueno que había tenido en su vida se había terminado. 

-Me merezco esto… 

*****

Al regresar al santuario Radamanthys se detuvo a la altura del templo de géminis, estaba cansado, demasiado tenso y lo único que deseaba era un poco de tranquilidad, esperando que simplemente siguieran adelante sin él. 

Minos y Aiacos se detuvieron, cuando Hades lo hizo, volteando a observarle con una expresión curiosa, acercándose de nuevo a él para acariciar con la punta de su dedo índice su mejilla. 

-¿Prefieres quedarte aquí? 

Radamanthys habría acudido con su dios, le habria seguido hasta donde el quisiera, pero, sabía que solo era de momento, que su deseo no duraría y era muy duro para el, actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada, cuando su lealtad, su amor, su vida, estaba dedicado a su señor y no era correspondido. 

-Estoy muy cansado mi señor, han sido días muy tensos con el tratado y prefiero acostarme, dormir unas pocas horas antes de que amanezca. 

Hades asintió, sosteniendo su barbilla con delicadeza, acercando su rostro al suyo, para observar en las sombras la silueta de Kanon, que se había despertado después de esa vivencia, un suceso que pasaba cada tantos siglos, pero él nunca había tenido la oportunidad de sentirlo. 

-Esta bien, pero la próxima vez que salgamos juntos Radamanthys, quiero que estés más descansado para poder finalizar una hermosa noche, con broche de oro. 

Radamanthys asintió, sonrojándose, desviando la mirada escuchando los pasos de su dios, como iba alejándose, preguntándose porque en ese momento que había conocido a quien lo derrotaria en batalla, su dios fingía interés en él. 

-No es justo… 

Se quedó allí unos minutos, pensando en que hacer, para después ingresar en el templo de géminis, con un paso lento, sentándose en la cama que le habían otorgado y levantarse poco después, buscando el cosmos de Kanon, sintiéndolo no muy lejos de su lado, en un pasillo, estaba fumando un cigarrillo, confundido por el sueño, por lo que había visto en la escalera, sin saber qué pensar. 

-¿Sigues despierto? 

Kanon le ofreció un cigarrillo que Radamanthys acepto, para fumar a su lado, sentándose junto a él, observando el paisaje, sin decir nada, preguntándose qué estaba pasando por la mente de su enemigo. 

-En ocasiones recuerdo Sunion y no puedo dormir… 

Radamanthys guardó silencio, recordando que en ocasiones él tenía pesadillas, recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas y lo aterrorizaban, en ese momento no conciliaba el sueño hasta que no conseguía que uno de sus perros de caza se quedaba en su habitación, suponía que por eso dormía tan plácidamente en la compañía de Kanon. 

-Puedes dormir conmigo… en mi cama, prometo alejar los malos sueños. 

Kanon le observó fijamente, sorprendido por la oferta, pero también a causa de los sueños que había tenido con su enemigo, que se levantó, sin esperar una respuesta suya, quien sonrió, al escuchar como empezaba a seguirlo.

*****

Hola, Hades quiere jugar con su espectro más leal, pero no sabe o tal vez sea por eso, que Radamanthys desea a Kanon, al menos en sus vivencias, y en la realidad, el segundo juez de las almas no puede estar tranquilo en compañía de su dios. Mil gracias por leer esta historia, sus estrellas y comentarios. SeikenNJ.


	14. Rival.

El problema de la vida del santuario siempre constaba en que eran pocos soldados de Athena y las noticias se expanden con demasiada rapidez, mucho más la llegada de Hades, con sus tres jueces. 

A quienes muchos de los santos de bronce y plata deseaban ver con sus propios ojos, no confiaban en ellos, pero se estaban convirtiendo en una especie de celebridad, como un actor de cine o algo parecido, mucho más entre los más jóvenes que admiraban su belleza indiscutible. 

Los santos dorados no eran muy diferentes supuso Kanon, ya que después de su reunión con Hades, de alguna forma, había logrado convencer a Radamanthys de entrenar en la casa de géminis, en el área especial que el templo tenía para ello. 

Milo estaba presente, lo que significaba que también estaría Camus, ellos no se separaban nunca, Mu les observaba en silencio, con él estaba Aldebarán y Aioria, su santo dorado menos favorito. 

Su relación con el gato no era buena, a decir verdad, tenían una opinión del mundo tan diferente que no podían congeniar en nada, pero allí estaba sentado, sus ojos azules fijos en ambos, en su práctica amistosa que parecía distaba mucho de eso, como si los estuviera estudiando, acechando igual que un león con dos gacelas y ese sentimiento no le agradó en absoluto. 

Pronto llegaron Minos y Aiacos, está vez con ropa menos formal, al menos Minos, que llevaba puesto lo que bien podía ser ropa deportiva de color azul, con tenis blancos, Aiacos una playera de un equipo de fútbol americano que se llamaban los patriotas, con unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tenis.

Daban una imagen muy extraña, como si fueran civiles en medio de todos los santos de Athena, Radamanthys portaba una de sus prendas, la que le quedaba ajustada en el pecho y un poco en las caderas, pero debía admitir que se veía adorable.

Haciéndole pensar en que hubiera pasado de ser un aspirante a santo dorado y no un espectro, seguramente habría llamado mucho la atención, su lealtad, su belleza y su fuerza, se encontró pensando, una vez que había aceptado que si, ese espectro le gustaba mucho. 

Su armadura tal vez habría sido la de Leo, no podía imaginarlo de otra forma, o tal vez la de Altair, un santo de plata, con el cosmos de uno de oro. 

De lo que estaba seguro era que no le habría dado tregua, no, el siempre buscaba aquello que deseaba y si, deseaba a ese apuesto rubio.

Cuando unas cuantas gotas de sangre comenzaron a bañar el piso, Kanon supuso que comenzaba a ser suficiente, pero debía encontrar la forma de ganarle a Radamanthys, de nuevo. 

Quien no se detenía en su ataque, como un demonio o un animal salvaje, al que sostuvo del cuello, con una llave que evitaba que el oxígeno llegara a su cabeza, tratando de noquear al espectro, que comenzó a golpear su costado con su codo, pero comenzó a caer, perdiendo el equilibrio, comprendiendo que ya había perdido y de seguir con su combate, tendría que usar su cosmos, rompiendo las reglas de ese entrenamiento.

—Volví a ganarte, Radamanthys, y ahora es mi turno de tomar mi botín. 

El espectro no supo qué decir, levantándose sujetando su cuello, que le dolía un poco, Kanon entonces le ofreció su mano, como para hacer las paces, tratando de ser un buen deportista.

—Es mi turno de probar mi suerte, además, ese espectro me debe una revancha. 

Aioria se levantó de su asiento, caminando lentamente en dirección de la arena, mirando fijamente al espectro, que gruñó por lo bajo, un sonido que le causó un escalofrío a Kanon, quien estaba demasiado sorprendió al ver esa actitud en el generalmente mojigato león.

—Su victoria no fue justa y quiero ver, si en verdad es tan fuerte como dicen que es, o solo es un espectro más, que usa la desventaja de su rival a su favor.

Kanon dió un paso, estirando su brazo para colocar una mano enfrente del pecho de Aioria, que se detuvo, mirándole con extrañeza, al igual que Radamanthys.

—Eso se llama estrategia y planeo usar cualquier ventaja en mi favor, por la gloria del señor Hades, león. 

Radamanthys empujó a Kanon, no necesitaba de su protección ni tampoco, que pensara que podía interponerse entre él y sus enemigos, no era su niñera, ni necesitaba una desde hacía mucho tiempo, al menos unos diez años.

—No te metas en donde no te he llamado, Kanon, y tú, santo de leo, jamás me han podido derrotar, mucho menos uno de los tuyos, a los leones no se les da enfrentarse a mi, puedo demostrártelo cuando quieras. 

Milo bajó las escaleras con un paso acelerado, tratando de evitar que Aioria cometiera alguna tontería, él también sentía que necesitaba una revancha contra ese espectro, pero eso podía ser una razón para que la tregua se rompiera, una cosa era practicar, la otra querer barrer el piso con uno de sus enemigos.

—Aioria no habla en serio, no quiere insultar a nuestro visitante, además… 

Aioria lo silencio, levantando su mano, evitando que Milo continuará con su intento por mediar esa reunión.

—No, hablo completamente en serio, quiero probar que tan fuerte eres Radamanthys, a menos que necesites que Kanon te proteja, por lo visto no puedes derrotarlo. 

Radamanthys respondió dándole un puñetazo, que impactó en su pómulo, apretando los dientes, furioso, con Aioria, con Kanon y con cada uno de los que dudaban de su fuerza o poder.

—¡No eres más que un gato de azotea y te enseñaré porque no se deben cruzar conmigo! 

Aioria sonrió, escupiendo un poco de sangre, para iniciar su ofensiva, ignorando a Kanon y a Milo, que tuvieron que alejarse, el primero con un sentimiento que no le gustaba en lo absoluto, había algo extraño con el joven león.

—Esto es aburrido, usemos nuestro cosmos, peleemos hasta que uno de nosotros ya no pueda mantenerse en pie, sólo así veremos quién es más fuerte. 

Aioria asintió, los dos estaban de acuerdo y estaba seguro de que le ganaría, de que era superior a Radamanthys, cuyos ojos fieros le causaban inquietud, le agradaba de una forma que no alcanzaba a comprender.

—Estoy de acuerdo, no habrá represalias, únicamente el placer de saber que yo soy mucho más fuerte que tú, Radamanthys. 

Radamanthys únicamente respondió encendiendo su cosmos, atacando sin darle tregua, sus ojos dejándole ver cuán enojado estaba, haciendo que Aioria pensara en un dragón escupiendo fuego.

Aioria no pudo más que sonreír, su corazón encendiéndose, no ansiaba vencerlo, únicamente pelear con el, constatar que ese sentimiento de plenitud era verdadero, esa excitación que se apoderaba de cada uno de sus sentidos cuando se enfrentaron esa primera vez.

Atacando con el mismo ímpetu, asombrando a todos los presentes por la violencia del combate que presenciaban, la fuerza de ambos contrincantes y como, ese espectro resistía los embates de Aioria, sin problema alguno.

Aiacos y Minos se acercaron a la arena de combate, con un paso lento, Kanon les vio llegar, pensando en la forma de detener ese combate, no le gustaba que otro santo dorado se sintiera el enemigo de Radamanthys, no era justo.

Sin contar que el actuar de Aioria era demasiado extraño, no parecía querer vengarse, únicamente probar la fuerza de Radamanthys, quien de alguna manera, en el combate, terminó sentado sobre el torso del gato de azotea, golpeando su rostro. 

—Radamanthys jamás se ha dado cuenta cuando alguien lo desea, es demasiado noble, demasiado ingenuo también, tú debes saberlo, no es cierto Kanon. 

Era ella, Pandora, que con un sigilo imposible había logrado situarse a su lado, con una mirada impenetrable, observando como su guardaespaldas peleaba con ese santo dorado, que había logrado cambiar sus posturas, por unos segundos, sentándose sobre Radamanthys, sosteniendo sus muñecas a ambos lados de su cabeza.

—Un tiempo estuve enamorada de él, pero Radamanthys no tiene ojos para nadie que no sea mi hermano y comprendí, que si me protegía, si me soportaba, era porque yo tenía la sangre de Hades, no por mí. 

Radamanthys pudo liberarse, lanzando a Aioria contra uno de los pilares, para después usar su gran caución, esquivando el plasma relámpago.

—Pero esa es mi historia con él, tal vez tú tengas más suerte, aunque no lo creo, mi hermano es un dios posesivo y no lo dejara ir tan fácilmente.

Si seguían peleando así, se trataría de un combate de mil días, una batalla que sobrepasaba aquellas de la guerra, o eso pensó Kanon, hasta que Aioria se detuvo en seco, ya había comprobado lo que deseaba saber, recibiendo un último golpe de Radamanthys, girando con el en el aire, cayendo con el espectro encima suyo, sosteniendo sus hombros, como si deseara inmovilizarlo.

—En realidad eres tan fuerte como el Wyvern de la mitología, nos quedamos en un empate. 

Radamanthys comenzó a reírse, para el los empates no existían y de pronto, usando su puño cerrado lo impactó contra Aioria, quien al bajar la guardia, perdió el sentido debido a la fuerza del golpe recibido. 

—No acepto un empate.

Fue su respuesta, poniéndose de pie, para observar la mirada de todos los presentes, esperando que después de ese día comenzarán a respetar a los espectros un poco más.

—¿Alguien más desea una revancha? 

Aún deseaba seguir luchando, pero inmediatamente Minos se acercó a él, colocando una mano en su hombro, para poco después revisar sus heridas, sonriéndole, ya había sido suficiente lucha por el momento. 

—Radamanthys, qué tal si mejor salimos al pueblo de nuevo, ya sabes, para disfrutar de nuestra libertad momentánea, aprovechando que nuestro señor está distraído con la diosa Athena. 

Radamanthys le observó, asintiendo, permitiendo que Minos sacudiera el polvo y la tierra de su cuerpo, llamando la atención de Kanon, quien estaba algo molesto por la actitud del gato de azotea, así como la cercanía que tenía ese espectro con el chico rubio, pero mucho más por escuchar las palabras de Pandora y de Minos, sintiendo que sus sueños no le ayudaban en lo más minimo.

—Nunca te imagine como del tipo celoso, pero esa mirada asesina dice más que mil palabras. 

Pronunció de pronto Milo, rodeando su hombro con camaradería, sonriendo, ignorando como la señorita del vestido negro se alejaba sin decir nada más. 

—Y ni siquiera es tu chico, Kanon. 

Kanon asintió, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, Radamanthys tendría que cambiarse, y eso lo haría en su templo, de nuevo podría seguirlos a Rodorio, para hacerse un espacio en la vida privada de ese lindo espectro.

—Lo será Milo, se que así será. 

Milo comenzó a reírse, encontrando extraña esa actitud, pero quién era él para decirle a Kanon que hacer, aunque si podía ayudarle a su amigo a seducir a su objeto de deseo.

—Cuando te den una patada en las pelotas, yo no me haré responsable de nada.

Kanon simplemente sonrió, alejándose de allí, buscando a Radamanthys, dejando solo a Milo, que fue a buscar al joven león que soñaba algo completamente extraño, fuera de toda lógica.

*****

Solo había muerto a causa de un horrible y desafortunado accidente, que se llevó la vida de Sorrento, su fiel soldado, justamente el día en que la esposa de Radamanthys decidía que era momento de salir con su chico en un avión privado que se quedó sin combustible.

Acusaron a su pequeño, pero tenían pruebas de que él no había hecho nada, estaba con su nuevo novio, él, y como estaba a lado de Radamanthys, donde todos podían verlo, tampoco podían acusarlo de nada. 

Había sido un crimen limpio, perfecto, en cada minúsculo detalle, y al final, era dueño de esa belleza rubia, de la fortuna de Solo, así como de las propiedades de su esposo, por qué se casó con él, una boda sencilla, meses después de ser declarado inocente su muchacho. 

Ese día, cuando ocurrían todos esos sucesos desafortunados, él bailaba en su club con su chico, Radamanthys, un año después de su primera noche juntos, el que había comprendido que no había escapatoria de su amor. 

Kanon heredó la fortuna de Julián, el joven magnate le amaba profundamente y le había convertido en su apoderado legal, unos dos años antes, un año después conoció a su pequeño.

De eso habían pasado cinco años, Radamanthys tenía veintiocho años, seguía siendo hermoso, pero era mucho menos dócil y ya no frecuentaba a sus viejos amigos, no era una buena influencia, podían convencerlo de alejarse de sus brazos. 

El se encontraba mirando su palco, admirando a las parejas bailando y a sus espaldas, se encontraba uno de sus aliados, al que estaba entrenando por petición de su hermano, al que le dejaba tareas sencillas, como vigilar a su pequeño cuando salía de viaje de negocios.

—La primera vez que lo ví, mi obsesión fue tan grande que llegue a sentir una puñalada de deseo cada día lejos de su presencia, un dolor que únicamente se borraba con verle atravesar las calles con un paso rápido, mirar como esa arpía le humillaba, hasta que pude llegar a él, hacerle ver la verdad de mi deseo, la inevitabilidad de mi afecto y ahora, mi pequeño vive conmigo, comprende que no puede escapar del amor, que yo soy el Leviatán que debe cuidarlo. 

Aioria no respondió nada al respecto, a Kanon le gustaba hablar de la conquista de su esposo, como si hubiera sido una hazaña más que una linda historia de amor.

Había visto pocas veces a Radamanthys, el esposo de su jefe, que tenía tres años más que él, pero dieciocho menos que Kanon, prácticamente le doblaba la edad y actualmente era por mucho más acaudalado que el menor. 

—¿Porque me dice todo esto?

Quiso saberlo, esperando comprender la forma de pensar de Kanon, y tal vez un poco la de Radamanthys, porque aceptar a una persona como el poco escrupuloso magnate como su esposo, que le miraba de reojo, analizando cada una de sus acciones.

—Porque no me gusta que mi esposo salga solo, tengo demasiados enemigos y él es demasiado noble para su propio bien, necesito que lo acompañes, evitando que cualquiera intente importunar a mi muchacho. 

*****

Hola, un poco de realidad no le viene mal a nadie y seguimos con el sueño donde Kanon es un apuesto hombre maduro, con heterocromia, obsesionado de su muchacho. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. SeikenNJ.


	15. Fuga

Su muchacho, hablaba de él como si fuera poco menos que un idiota, supuso, asintiendo, sin importar lo que pasará su trabajo era obedecer las órdenes de Kanon.

—¿Cualquiera que intente importunarme o cualquiera que simplemente trate de charlar conmigo? 

Kanon simplemente sonrió, Aioria volteo sorprendido, no sabía que la persona que debía escoltar esa semana estaba presente en esa habitación, no lo escuchó entrar y podía ver, que tenía un gusto en trajes parecido al de su esposo, ropa sencilla, de la mejor clase, de colores opacos.

—Aquí estás, mi pequeño, te presento a Aioria, aunque ya lo conocías, será tu acompañante durante mi viaje de negocios, la última vez no lo pasaste muy bien, cuando decidí llevarte conmigo. 

Radamanthys le miró fijamente con una expresión distante, para observar de nuevo a su esposo, que únicamente esperaba una respuesta suya.

—No, supongo que tienes razón, pero yo soy capaz de cuidarme solo, no necesito un guardaespaldas, además, muy probablemente ni siquiera salga de nuestra mansión.

Aioria estaba a punto de disculparse, pero Kanon, simplemente suspiro, caminando algunos pasos en dirección a su esposo, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

—Tu y yo sabemos que tengo mis razones para no querer dejarte solo, Aioria actuará como un chaperon o un eunuco, evitando que vayas a verlo, quien sea que se atrevió a seducir a mi esposo. 

Radamanthys no pudo creer lo que le decía e inmediatamente intentó golpearle, siendo sostenido por el mayor, que torció su brazo, acercándose a su cuerpo.

—Se que es alguien mucho más joven que yo, pero he sido un caballero y no he indagado aún con quién tratas de alejarte, porque sabes que lo mataré, como yo sé que no dejaras de recriminarme por ello.

Radamanthys le miró de reojo y después logró soltarse, sin negar las acusaciones realizadas, simplemente apartándose de su esposo, que le dejó alejarse.

—Así que haznos un favor y compórtate como cuando comenzamos a salir, no quiero tener más problemas contigo, pequeño.

Aioria se limitaba a ver a Radamanthys, sin demostrar su preocupación por el, no podía y aunque pocas veces había visto al esposo de su jefe, desde la segunda ocasión, ellos se veían en secreto.

—¿O que me harás? 

Le pregunto, sin dejarse amedrentar, logrando que Kanon sonriera, ese carácter le encantaba, esa furia controlada, esa mirada que podía matarlo, pero al mismo tiempo se sometía sin más ante sus juegos de cama, aún en ese momento, portaba ropa especial debajo de aquel traje formal.

—¿Mi coche o cualquier vehículo que ocupe se quedará sin frenos o combustible? 

Kanon negó eso, no lo mataría de esa forma, era demasiado impersonal, pero si insistía en seguir viéndole, lo mataría con sus propias manos, después de enseñarle lo que le haría a su amante, que se atrevía a tocar su cuerpo con un tatuaje modificado para que dijera “K&R forever” con rosas con espinas rodeándolo, más otros que eligió para su pequeño. 

—Saldré algunos días, una semana, pequeño, Aioria me hará el favor de cuidarte en mi ausencia, no le causes problemas, así que compórtate. 

Finalizó aquella discusión colocando un beso en la mejilla de Radamanthys, saliendo de aquel cuarto, sin decir nada más, dejándolos completamente solos, para que pudiera recordar la forma en que cayó en sus redes.

Permitiendo que Aioria lo escoltara a su mansión, en donde se quitó su saco y se arremangó la camisa, para servirse un poco de Whisky en un vaso de cristal, suspirando. 

—Sospecha algo… o tal vez, ya lo sabe todo y sólo está jugando con nosotros, como un gato o una serpiente. 

Pronunció bebiendo el alcohol de un solo trago, abandonando el vaso, para comenzar a tomar de la botella dos o tres tragos más, escuchando los pasos de Aioria a sus espaldas, sintiendo sus brazos rodeándolo, su barbilla en su hombro, tratando de hacerlo sentir seguro, pero no podía, había visto demasiado y escuchado otro tanto, Kanon era imparable cuando deseaba algo. 

—No temas, nos iremos de aquí está misma noche como te lo prometí, mi hermano tiene una casa grande, es el segundo al mando de la señorita Kido y sabes que nadie puede dañar a esa familia, le he contado lo que deseo, Aioros no me decepcionará. 

Radamanthys asintió, había dejado de frecuentar a sus amigos para mantenerlos seguros, después de la última visita de Kanon en la prisión, cuando le ofreció salvarlo de la condena si se convertía en su esposo, porque ya era su sumiso, después de algunas diferencias que habían tenido, una de ellas de nombre Isaac, un chico de cabello verde. 

—Eres demasiado noble para tu propio bien gatito y temo que por mi culpa algo muy malo te pase, no debí aceptar verte de nuevo, Kanon tiene razón, no hay manera de huir de su amor. 

Radamanthys volteo en sus brazos, para besarlo, colocando sus manos en su cuello, recargándose en su pecho, gimiendo su placer, confiando en su promesa y al mismo tiempo, seguro de que solo le estaba mintiendo, no había forma de escapar de Kanon.

Aunque él se lo prometiera, Aioria gimió al sentir esos labios en su boca, ese cuerpo torneado junto al suyo, separándose unos centímetros encontrando graciosa la confianza que Kanon ponía en él, sospechaba de su infidelidad, pero el anciano de cuarenta y seis años no creía que él fuera capaz de traicionarlo.

De cierta forma le daba lástima, si no supiera la forma en que se casó con el joven Walden, actuando como su benefactor cuando el había asesinado a su esposa, para tener en sus garras a su amante.

—Eso te gusta de mí, no es verdad, que sea una buena persona y no sea capaz de hacer algo como lo que tu esposo ha hecho. 

Radamanthys asintió, escuchando su celular, el sonido que tenía cuando Kanon le llamaba, respirando hondo, generalmente nunca le hablaba cuando salía de viaje, no podía verse débil y por lo que intuía, sus negocios se trataba de un ajuste de cuentas. 

Le hizo un gesto a Aioria para que guardara silencio, su amante asintió, separándose de Radamanthys, que respondió pocos segundos después.

“Pequeño, te conté que cuando era un adolescente y vivía con mi hermano, Shion nos acogió, el era un pilló, había logrado amasar una fortuna junto a su amante, y comenzamos a trabajar para él, a mí me puso a convencer a los pichones de apostar su dinero en cualquier clase de juego, sabían que estaba arreglado, que no ganarían, y aún así los convencía de apostar todo lo que tenían, era triste ver su esperanza desmoronarse en pequeños pedazos, hice mis primeros diez mil de esa forma, siempre encontraba su deseo oculto, sus mentiras”

Radamanthys no respondió, tragando un poco de saliva, encontrando extraña esa llamada, esa historia que le contaba por primera vez.

“Sabes que te quiero y que por ese amor tan grande que te tengo, soy capaz de cometer la peor atrocidad y matar a quien también te quiere, es muy poco, a comparación de lo que no haría por tenerte conmigo” 

Después de eso, simplemente le colgó, sin decir nada más que eso, cerrando los ojos, para respirar hondo, sintiendo que perdía toda clase de tranquilidad que había llegado a tener.

—Vamonos, no perdamos más tiempo y solo vámonos.

Casi le suplico a Aioria, quien asintió, buscando su mochila, la que tenía unos fajos de dinero, un cambio de ropa y una pistola, así como un teléfono que acababa de conseguir.

Aioria había conocido a Radamanthys en una fiesta, a la que asistieron los tres, Kanon estaba hablando con sus socios de negocios, Saga era quien había organizado esa fiesta y su esposo deambulaba aburrido, tratando de ignorar a todos los presentes, casi escondiéndose de la mirada de los demás.

La siguiente ocasión Radamanthys buscó la forma de estar a solas con el, seduciendolo con bastante facilidad, encontrando un escondite en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes, no despertaron juntos, pero su amante le dejó una nota, para verlo algunos días después, en un hotel, cada mes hacía lo mismo, se veían en secreto y se amaban. 

Aioria comprendía que Radamanthys no estaba feliz de vivir con Kanon, había indagado el cómo se conocieron, lo poco que se sabía, sospechando que el asesino fue el, a quien debían encarcelar era a él, sin embargo, su amante fue quien pagó el crimen casándose con el actual jefe criminal de toda esa ciudad.

Había visto algunas marcas, Radamanthys le decía que se las había realizado practicando algún deporte, siempre era uno diferente, Kanon lo golpeaba, le hacía daño y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. 

Lo tenía todo preparado, podrían huir y ser felices, lejos, muy lejos de allí, donde nadie los conociera, en donde el dinero sangriento de Kanon dejará de valer, sería el paraíso, lo único que tenía que hacer, era conducir su auto, llegar con su hermano, para marcharse en un vuelo de avión privado, el propio Jet de la señorita Saori. 

Radamanthys abandonó el celular en la mesa de su cocina, en donde una de las azucareras tenía una lente, con el cual, grababa todo lo ocurrido en esa habitación. 

Al otro lado, donde Kanon esperaba ver confirmados sus temores, había cuatro personas, el esposo engañado que cubrió su rostro sintiendo el peor de los dolores, Saga, que juraba que les daría una lección a esos dos por haber engañado a su hermano, mataría al hermano menor de Aioros y después a Radamanthys, le daría su cabeza como regalo, así como dos testigos más, uno guardando silencio, el otro, una mujer, que encontraba ese enredo de pantalones ridículo.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? 

Kanon limpio su rostro, una lágrima que caía en su mejilla, pensando en una respuesta, Saga daría la orden de matar a su esposo y a ese gato traicionero, los testigos estaban allí para comprender que debían limpiar su honor, eso era lo justo.

—Mátalos, no… capturalos y yo los mataré.

Saga asintió, eso harían y le daría la oportunidad a su hermano de vengar su honor con la sangre infiel de su esposo, si en realidad estaba dispuesto a matarlo. 

—Asi se hara. 

Al otro lado de la ciudad, el auto de Aioria se movía a una gran velocidad, esperando poder alejarse lo suficiente de la zona de influencia de los hermanos, para ser libres por fin, Aioros los esperaba en la mansión de la señorita Kido. 

—Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

Radamanthys fumaba un cigarrillo observando la ventana, se preguntaba si Kanon le daría alcance, o si en verdad podría escapar de su esposo, un mafioso en todos los sentidos de la palabra, una persona ruin, que no deseaba dejarlo ir, ni darle el divorcio, no, se había esforzado demasiado para poder capturarlo.

El hombre rubio asintió, su mochila en sus piernas, su pistola cerca de su cuerpo, aunque no deseaba utilizarla, si volvía a verse inmiscuido en un asesinato, no habría forma de que lo liberaran, Kanon sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, le ataba a él, a su destino.

—Te creo, es imposible que Kanon sepa en donde nos encontramos.

Se dijo a sí mismo, sonriendo, era cierto, sin importar lo que pasara, Kanon era un humano, no era un brujo ni podía ver el futuro, no podía saber a donde trataban de dirigirse, se encontraba en un viaje de negocios, regresaría en una semana y cuando lo hiciera, se daría cuenta que estaba fuera de su alcance.

—Me gusta más cuando sonríes.

Habían salido a carretera y ya era oscuro, pasaban de las dos de la mañana, llevaban horas huyendo, si todo funcionaba de acuerdo a su plan, no comprenderían que se habían fugado hasta dentro de una semana, pero si la servidumbre se daba cuenta que Radamanthys no estaba en su mansión, se tardarian unas dos horas en localizarlo, Kanon un dia en regresar a su casa, aún tenían dos días para llegar con Aioros, que le prometió ayudarlo a ocultar a su amante de su esposo.

Se detuvieron para que Radamanthys comenzará a manejar, Aioria descansaría un poco, no deseaban detenerse a menos que fuera completamente necesario, para cargar gasolina, comer o realizar sus necesidades físicas, pero no para dormir, no estaban dispuestos a perder más tiempo. 

Aioria detuvo el coche junto a una tienda de autoservicio pequeña, en donde comprarían, agua, comida y algunos refrigerios, ya faltaba poco para llegar a casa de su hermano, por lo cual, lo mejor era recuperar fuerzas. 

Radamanthys decidió ingresar en el baño público, necesitaba refrescarse un poco, el pagaría mientras en la caja lo que habían seleccionado para la última parte de su viaje, sintiéndose seguros, alegres como nunca, si para ese momento no los habían alcanzado, en ese caso, no lo lograrian. 

—¿Crees que deberia pintarme el cabello o depilar mis cejas? 

Le pregunto entonces, mostrándole un tinte de cabello negro y una razuradora de cuatro hojas, haciendole sonreir, no era necesario, estaban seguros, hasta esa misma noche podrian dormir en un motel, si llegaba en esas condiciones, su hermano se preocuparia demasiado, a veces, era un tanto sobreprotector.

—No, estamos a medio dia de la casa de mi hermano, ya no tenemos de qué preocuparnos. 

Fue su respuesta, tomando el tinte y la razuradora, dejandolos en el inicio de la caja, para pagar por fin sus artículos, entre los cuales había preservativos, un paquete de condones, que Aioria planeaba utilizar esa misma noche, antes de ver a su hermano.

—Kanon sigue ignorando que nos hemos largado de aquí, mañana al mediodía, estaremos en el aire, alejandonos de este país, para escondernos en una playa, o una granjita pequeña, tu y yo solos. 

Radamanthys no estaba tan seguro, pero le obedeció, necesitaba creerle a su león, que beso sus labios antes de ingresar en su automóvil, sin darse cuenta que un auto no muy nuevo arrancaba justo en el momento en que ellos lo hacían, siguiendolos no muy cerca ni muy lejos, con un hombre albino, uno de cabello negro y otro de largo cabello celeste.

—Te prometí que nos encontraríamos una nueva vida y eso haremos.

El motel era uno de aquellos lugares pequeños pero limpios en donde los vacacionistas se detenían para descansar algunos días, era hasta cierto punto acogedor, pensó Radamanthys, sentándose en una de las camas, aunque solo utilizarían una para dormir.

—¿Quieres tomarte un baño?

Aioria guardaba unas bebidas y lo que pudiera descomponerse con facilidad, debido al infame calor que hacía ese día, al mismo tiempo que su amante se detenia a su lado, para besarle, hasta el momento estaba cumpliendo su palabra, en cambio, el estaria agradecido con su gatito toda su vida.

—Solamente si nos bañamos juntos. 

El menor gimió cuando sintió la lengua de Radamanthys ingresar en su boca, sus manos en su cintura, tratando de pegarlo a su cuerpo, haciendo que recordara todos sus encuentros fortuitos, en los que pasaban apenas unas horas juntos, para regresar a su vida normal, Radamanthys a los brazos de su esposo, él a su soledad.

—Esa era la idea… 

*****

Hola chic@s, que opinan, creen que logren huir del amo de Radamanthys, o que den con ellos y terminen pagando muy caro, su traición. SeikenNJ.


	16. Captura.

Aioria empujo a Radamanthys a la ducha, en donde comenzaba a correr agua caliente, que se media con un monomando, facilitando encontrar la temperatura adecuada para poder bañarse, al mismo tiempo que se acariciaban cubiertos de jabón, gimiendo y jadeando su placer. 

Sus manos encima de las del otro, Aioria tocando con delicadeza el cuerpo de Radamanthys, que era un poco más agresivo, deseaba estar con él, esa suavidad que le mostraba cuando estaban solos, dejando que lavara su cabello, al mismo tiempo que el, con un poco de jabón en su mano, de espuma, fingía lavar la hombría de Aioria, recibiendo sonoros gemidos como una recompensa.

Aioria sentía su cuerpo despertar, necesitaba probar la piel de Radamanthys, hundirse en su cuerpo, que siempre le recibía con ímpetu, ansioso del placer que podía darle, arrodillándose de pronto para besar su entrepierna, escuchando mas gemidos, tratando de complacerlo. 

Aioria no deseaba venirse en su boca, ni en su pecho, deseaba entrar en su cuerpo, empalarlo y llenarlo de su semilla, le gustaba tanto la expresión de Radamanthys cuando eso pasaba, entre avergonzado y sorprendido, abochornado.

—Quiero… quiero hacertelo. 

Radamanthys asintió, levantándose del suelo con algo de lentitud, él también deseaba sentirlo en su cuerpo, borrar el recuerdo de Kanon, quien le robo cada una de sus primeras veces, que le había enseñado a responder a su cuerpo, como si fuera tan solo un juguete en sus manos.

—¿Aquí mismo? 

Aioria asintió y empujándolo contra la pared, llevando una pierna a su cintura, sosteniéndolo de la cadera, le penetro de un solo movimiento, con fuerza, gimiendo, jadeando, sintiendo como Radamanthys se aferraba a su espalda, sin pudor alguno, al saberse libre de Kanon, sin importarle que los escucharan los vecinos, o que llegaran a tocar la puerta de su cuarto.

Ignorando, que su viaje aún estaba a la mitad y que todavía faltaba demasiado para poder festejar su libertad, si es que algun dia lo lograba, menospreciando la obsesión que Kanon decía tener por él, sus actos del pasado, el asesinato de Julián y de su esposa, su intervención en su condena, logrando que le liberaran, si se entregaba a él, como no lo había hecho hasta ese entonces. 

Unicamente saboreando una libertad que le habían robado, festejando tal vez, de manera anticipada, su victoria, dejándose hacer debajo del agua caliente, en el piso de ese baño de motel, hasta que el agua caliente comenzó a terminarse y se vieron obligados a salir del cuarto de baño, con apenas una toalla rodeando su cintura, otra más sobre sus cabezas.

Deteniéndose repentinamente al ver a Kanon y Saga, su esposo sentado en uno de los sillones, jugando con un encendedor de metal, prendiendolo y apagandolo, un gesto que únicamente realizaba cuando estaba especialmente molesto, Saga estaba a su lado, de pie, con las manos detrás de su espalda. 

Los hombres del coche que los estaba siguiendo a su lado, uno de ellos tenía una navaja, los otros dos una pistola, pero aquello que más lo sorprendió fue ver a una mujer de cabello morado, socia de Saga, por lo tanto, amiga de Kanon, a su lado estaba Aioros, con una expresión de angustia, al creer que el menor de los gemelos, mataría a su hermano menor, aunque le había prometido no hacerlo.

—¿Que puedo hacer contigo pequeño? 

Aioria intentó situar a su amante a sus espaldas, pero Radamanthys no se lo permitió, en vez de eso, dio un paso en dirección de su esposo, fingiendo no sentirse asustado, ni que Kanon se levantaba de su asiento, guardando su encendedor en su saco. 

—¿Debo matar a ese gato de azotea frente a tus ojos, antes de volarte esa linda pero estúpida cabeza tuya? 

Radamanthys no respondió, sabía que si lo encontraban no sería agradable, Kanon se vengaría, quien se detuvo a su lado, para propinarle una bofetada con el dorso de su mano, la que le partió el labio.

—Sólo no estás muerto, porque Aioros ha suplicado por tu vida y como un buen hermano, ha venido a recogerte, prometiéndome que no volverás a acercarte a mi esposo, si no lo mato antes de que te recuperes de la paliza que te darán los tres mejores hombres de mi hermano. 

De pronto los tres sujetos sentados a lado de los gemelos se levantaron al mismo tiempo que Aioros volteaba, su hermano debía comprender que no siempre podía obtener lo que deseaba y que las alianzas políticas eran mucho más importantes, que cualquier deseo de su corazón, porque estos nunca duraban.

—A menos que me pidas perdon y regreses a nuestra casa, que estara muy sola sin ti, pequeño. 

Radamanthys volteo a ver a Aioria para después fijar su vista en Kanon, que recibía una pistola de su hermano, un revólver, cuyo cañón le apuntaba a la cabeza, como si deseara matarlo.

—Tienes hasta tres, Radamanthys, suplicame perdón y tal vez, no te mate. 

Simplemente cerró los ojos, esperando que disparara, y eso hizo, pero no le dio a él, sino a Aioria, en el torso, no moriría, pero no volvería a levantarse, derribandolo, provocando que su hermano corriera en su auxilio, y la señorita Kido saliera de esa habitación.

—Cuando éramos niños, sufrimos muchas carencias, apenas teníamos donde dormir, mucho menos que comer, recuerdo que me gane un soldado de madera, era una pieza preciosa, estaba feliz por tenerla en mi poder, toda una obra de arte. 

Kanon acortó el espacio que les separaba, llevando la pistola a su barbilla, al mismo tiempo que Aioros se llevaba a su hermano, que no estaba en condiciones para enfrentarse a ellos, tal vez, esa bala, había alcanzado alguna vena importante, no lo sabía y le rogaba a cada deidad que quisiera escucharlo que estuviera a salvo.

—Pero uno de los niños tambien la queria, no era nada especial, pero la deseaba porque yo la tenía, no era muy rico pero no estaba en nuestra situación, sus padres vivían, eso lo separaba de nosotros, éramos de estratos completamente diferentes, como ahora yo lo soy, de ese malnacido.

Saga también salió de aquella habitación, dejándolo a solas con su esposo, que desabrocho el nudo de su toalla, para que cayera al suelo, desvistiendolo con la velocidad de siempre, era un experto en quitarle la ropa o una toalla, en este caso.

—Sus padres quisieron comprarla, por mucho dinero para nosotros, una nadería para ellos, yo no queria venderlo, pero Saga me lo robo y lo vendió, sin mi consentimiento, ese día, compramos mucha comida, hasta dulces, que me supieron a mierda, porque me habían robado mi juguete, el único que alguna vez tuve en mis manos. 

En ese momento Radamanthys se daba cuenta que tampoco deseaba morir, aunque tuviera que compartir su vida con la de Kanon, no deseaba ser ejecutado en el cuarto de un motel, desnudo, como si fuera una prostituta, o algo parecido. 

—Y me prometí más de una vez, que al ser un adulto, nada de lo que yo deseara, me lo arrebatarian o me lo negarían, ya fuera comida, objetos o personas, no cuando yo tengo el poder para arrebatarle a los demás, lo que yo deseo en ese momento... 

De pronto Kanon disparó su revólver, pero ya no tenía balas, aparentemente Saga sabía que no deseaba matarlo, pero que lo haría, únicamente para que no se lo arrebatará nadie más.

—Vístete, regresaremos a casa, y después de eso, tal vez vayamos de vacaciones a un crucero solo para nosotros dos, como una segunda luna de miel, a donde llevaras tu traje negro, ese con los cierres y hebillas dorados, el que me gusta tanto, ademas he pensado en un nuevo tatuaje, en el interior de tu muslo, una advertencia tal vez, será una serpiente marina, se te verá precioso.

Kanon le beso tempestivamente al finalizar aquellas palabras, apoderándose de su boca, sin permitirle negarse a sus caricias, aun con su arma en sus manos, la que guardó a sus espaldas, acariciando la cintura de su pequeño, que le miraba con miedo y desesperanza, la clase de expresión que le decía, que esa era la última vez que intentaba marcharse o eso deseaba creer.

—Si vuelves a hacer algo como esto, te matare, mi pequeño y no deseo perder otro juguete. 

Le advirtió, besando su frente, para dejar que se vistiera con la única prenda que llevaba consigo, que era algo parecida a la que usaba cuando se conocieron.

—Sabes que te quiero y que no dejare que te marches…

Radamanthys volteo a verlo, recuperandose de su derrota, mirándole fijamente, esperando que Aioria sobreviviera, usando la ropa que decidió seria la que usaria en su gran victoria, no en su derrota, tratando de pensar en una nueva forma de marcharse, estaba cansado de Kanon, de su juego de gato y ratón.

-Antes eras tan buen chico, me pregunto que paso contigo. 

Radamanthys comenzó a seguirlo entonces, con un paso lento, deteniéndose junto a su amo, su dominante, quien esperaba para regresar a su mansión, cuando él deseaba nunca pisarla de nuevo.

-Aprendí del mejor y fui un buen alumno.

Aquello lo dijo deteniéndose a su lado, mostrándole una gran sonrisa, no estaba afectado por el destino de Aioria, quien aparentemente sólo era un peón en sus planes, los que desconocía, el que prácticamente le decía que él ya no era tan joven como en un principio, en cambio él estaba en la plenitud de la edad, no obstante, Kanon no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, porque a fin de cuentas, Radamanthys aún seguía volviendolo loco.

-Pero aun no superas al maestro. 

Fue su respuesta, sosteniéndolo del cabello para besarlo con fuerza, mordisqueando su labio, dejándole una pequeña marca, era el momento de marcharse. 

—Y sigues siendo mío.

Aquello recibió una sonrisa triste, que modificó por una burlona, poco después, mirándole fijamente. 

—Soy tuyo, como cualquiera de los muebles de tu oficina, o las botellas de tu club, pero eso significa muy poco para ti. 

¿Acaso había perdido la razón? ¿No se daba cuenta de que tan loco estaba por él? ¿Que otro habría muerto? ¿Que Isaak pago su traición con su vida? 

Se preguntaba en silencio, había tenido ese romance con Isaak y lo mató poco después de darle la espalda con ese bastardo rubio, pero con el que siempre regresaba era su pequeño, a quien amaba por sobre todo era a él, tanto así que le había declarado una guerra a Aioros y se había humillado al pedirle ayuda a Saga. 

—Debes estar contento con lo que has hecho, por culpa tuya he iniciado una guerra con Aioros, y he perdido mi fuerza en el mundo criminal, para mantenerte conmigo. 

Radamanthys le miró fijamente, sintiendo una poco de esperanza, deseando creer que sus esfuerzos por llamar su atención habían valido la pena. 

—Y yo tuve que hacer todo esto para llamar tu atención, para que me veas un poco más, como antes. 

Eso lo susurro junto a sus labios, esperando por un beso suyo, que llegó tempestivamente, haciendo que ambos cayeran junto a la cama, Kanon arriba de su pequeño. 

—Eres un demente, mi pequeño niño, pero yo te amo, y tú me perteneces.

*****

Aioria despertó para ver a su hermano sentado a su lado, con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, quién sonrió al verle, sin comprender la razón de que llevara sus manos a su pecho, buscando esa bala.

—¿Que paso?

Aioros le sonrió llevando una mano a la cabeza de su hermano, agitando su cabello, pensando que se había golpeado mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

—Ese espectro te golpeó muy fuerte, aunque ya habías aceptado tu derrota.

Aioria asintió, eso lo recordaba, pero también ese extraño sueño, el amor que le tenía a Radamanthys, su amante, el juguete de Kanon.

—Su nombre es Radamanthys. 

Le respondió a su hermano, acariciando su cuello, le dolía un poco la cabeza y estaba desorientado, pero esperaba que no hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo inconsciente.

—Y es endiabladamente fuerte, no creo que de habernos enfrentado en igualdad de condiciones, hubiera podido derrotarlo. 

Su hermano mayor estaba sorprendido de sus palabras, pero no diría nada, seguro que Aioria regresaría a su templo, no había mucho que hacer en el santuario cuando se era un santo dorado.

—¿A dónde fueron los invitados especiales? 

Aioros no lo sabía con seguridad, habían salido una hora antes, a lo mucho dos, decían que disfrutarían de la vida nocturna de Rodorio, habían muchos lugares que deseaban ver, así que Kanon los acompañaría, para ser su traductor, ya que ninguno sabía griego suficiente para poder comunicarse con un humano sin cosmos, no como ellos, que al compartir esa cualidad podían entenderse con la resonancia de su fuerza interior.

—Fueron con Kanon a Rodorio, los acompañaran Minos y Camus, supongo que ellos están a punto de salir.

No tenía que decirle nada más, era tiempo de marcharse y aprovechar su amistad con Milo, era una buena excusa para poder ir con ellos, constatar que ese sueño no era más que el resultado del fuerte golpe recibido en su cabeza. 

—Saldré con ellos, estos espectros no me dan una buena espina, mucho menos Kanon, sigue siendo un pecador que será condenado por los dioses, eso le da carta libre de hacer cuanto desee.

Aioros asintió, pero esa no era la ropa que podía usar para salir del santuario, era demasiado extraña, así que antes de que su hermano pusiera un pie en el suelo, le lanzó una muda de ropa civil.

—Ponte eso, para que puedas pasar desapercibido. 

En otro momento Aioria le preguntaría de dónde obtuvo esa ropa, pero no en ese momento, que pensaba se le estaba haciendo tarde.

—Gracias hermano. 

Aioros acomodo su cabello, le puso algo de colonia, que él también portaba de vez en cuando, con una actitud de hermano mayor que nunca había podido tener, pero ahora que su hermano menor necesitaba un hombro amigo, el se lo daría.

—Ve por el, tigre, ese espectro no tiene una sola oportunidad.

Pronunció, dándole una palmada amistosa a su hermano, tratando de animarlo, logrando que Aioria se sonrojara inmediatamente.

—Estaré con Saga, así que tienes tú templo solo para ti.

*****

Hola, hemos llegado hasta aquí, gracias a los que siguen conmigo en esta locura, ahora, una pregunta. ¿Como se imaginan al dios Hades como una pareja sentimental? Para ver si nos imaginamos al mismo dios. SeikenNJ


	17. Reuniones.

-Sabes Pandora, no me habia dado cuenta… 

Hades se encontraba sentado en un sillón como si fuera un trono, con una copa de vino en su mano derecha, la que movía delicadamente, recargado en su otro brazo, observando un tablero donde podía ver la posición exacta de sus espectros. 

-¿De qué habla mi señor? 

Pandora se encontraba sentada a sus pies, recargada contra una de sus piernas, con los ojos cerrados, pero al escuchar esas palabras los abrió, preguntando de que le estaba hablando su querido hermano, su dios misericordioso. 

-Siempre pensé que Minos era el más hermoso de todos mis espectros. 

Ella podía ver la belleza de sus tres jueces, pero sin duda, Minos era el más hermoso de los tres, si no utilizara esa sonrisa perversa que tanto miedo le provocaba, aun a ella, razón suficiente para que prefiriera que Radamanthys fuera su guardaespaldas, su sirviente. 

-De mis tres jueces. 

Los tres eran hermosos a su manera y muchos de sus espectros podrían considerarse tan magníficos como sus tres jueces de las almas, sin embargo, en ellos la belleza había tomado diferentes formas, diferentes rasgos que los hacían un manjar para una vista cansada. 

-Pero, ahora, comienzo a tener cierta predilección por Radamanthys. 

Radamanthys era el más alto y más fuerte de los tres, físicamente hablando, sus cejas eran graciosas, demasiado llamativas, cabello y ojos amarillos, una apariencia fiera, que se perdía en su presencia, cuando el bailo a su lado. 

-Es casi lindo. 

La forma en que lo veía, la forma en que temblaba cuando llevaba sus manos un poco más abajo, acariciaba su espalda o susurraba en su oído, era delicado si lo comparaban con su cuerpo, con su estatura, con su fuerza y perfección divina. 

-La forma en la que intenta ser indiferente, pero no puede controlar su sorpresa o su sonrojo cuando esta junto a mi. 

Había tratado de ser indiferente, de no dejarle ver que tanto le deseaba o cuanto lo afectaba al tocar su cuerpo y bailar con él, pero era imposible, era una criatura vieja, un dios, conocia todo respecto al deseo, podía verlo en su espectro más leal que intentaba ser indiferente, comportarse como si esa fuera solo una misión. 

-Su deseo.

Y se preguntaba qué haría si acariciaba su cuerpo en el tálamo, si lo llevara a su cama, seguramente no sabria que hacer, ni cómo reaccionar, después de tantos siglos sirviendo bajo su mando, al fin, le prestaba atención a su soldado más leal, cuyo cuerpo ya había probado, un cuerpo exquisito. 

-Yo soy su dios y sé que él me adora, su lealtad, sus pensamientos, su vida, está dedicada a mi. 

Pandora no entendía ese cambio de actitud respecto a su hermano, que nunca le había prestado suficiente atención al más leal de sus espectros y quien había tomado como su amante a Minos en una de sus vidas y solo una ocasion habia poseido a Radamanthys, por razones que ella no alcanzaba a comprender. 

-Sin embargo, insiste en salir a fraternizar con el enemigo. 

Eso lo dijo molesto, con cierto desprecio en su tono de voz, al verle caminar a lado de ese simple mortal, encontrando divertidas sus palabras, al mismo tiempo que aún tenía presentes esas otras vidas, esas vivencias que observó con su cosmos, cuando quiso saber si en algún otro momento o lugar Kanon tenía la suerte de ser el amo de su soldado más leal. 

-Mi señor, Kanon es un general marino, no es un santo de Athena. 

Pandora quiso recordarle que no era un enemigo al ser el segundo al mando de Poseidón, quien le había recibido en su ejército, debido a su intelecto, admirando sus acciones, encontrando que prefería a esa mente en su ejército, que como su enemigo. 

-Poseidon me costó la victoria Pandora, no lo olvides. 

Pero Poseidón después de esa última traición era su enemigo, por lo tanto lo era su soldado, un guerrero traicionero que pelearía por Athena de llegar a fracasar los tratados de paz que en ese momento realizaban. 

Tratados que no le quedaban nada más que aceptar, como el dios que había perdido la guerra y no estaba conforme con eso, sin embargo, aguardaba el momento indicado de dejar saber su desagrado por esa situación. 

Sin contar, que no estaba dispuesto a entregar a su soldado más leal únicamente porque uno de sus enemigos era lo suficiente ladino para convencer a su noble soldado de sus buenas intenciones. 

-Además, soy un dios celoso, posesivo y no me gusta que Radamanthys insista en acudir con él. 

Radamanthys era suyo, el mismo se había entregado a él cuando empezó a servir en su ejército, ofrendando su vida, su lealtad y su cuerpo a su causa, prometiendo nunca entregarse a nadie, no dejarse engañar, pero parecia, que habia olvidado esa promesa hecha a su dios. 

-Kanon no es nada a comparación suya, es un mortal, no hay forma en que Radamanthys pueda amarlo como lo ama a usted. 

Pandora pronunció segura, Radamanthys nunca le amó a ella porque amaba a su hermano, seguramente no amaría a un enemigo, pues su mera existencia estaba dedicada a su señor Hades, a su ejército, a su voluntad. 

-Tienes razón, por supuesto, Radamanthys me ofrendo su vida y ya viene siendo tiempo de que corresponda su lealtad, su amor. 

Los dejaría salir por supuesto, pero, al regresar, probablemente la mañana siguiente, le solicitaría acompañarlo en sus diversiones, solo los dos, sin que los otros dos jueces sirvieran como chaperones o distractores de su soldado leal. 

-Prepara un dia fastuoso para engalanar a mi soldado, no dejare que ese embaucador lo enrede en sus mentiras. 

*****

Minos encontraba graciosa la nueva actitud de Kanon, diciéndose que su hermanito lo había hecho de nuevo, de alguna forma había logrado seducir al santo dorado, que ahora lo seguía a todas partes.

—Sabes, Radamanthys y yo siempre hemos sido muy unidos, así que puedo darte algunos consejos, a cambio de que me hagas algunos favores… 

Pronunció repentinamente, retrasando su paso, para caminar junto al santo dorado, que le miraba de reojo, al menos, no tenía el descaro para negar su afecto por él. 

—Podría hablarle bien de ti, ya sabes, o decirle que tus intenciones no son buenas, soy el mayor, el siempre me escucha. 

Finalizó Minos, adelantándose de nuevo, para rodear los hombros de Radamanthys, haciendo que se agachara un poco, al ser más alto que su hermano de cabello blanco.

—Hoy será una noche maravillosa.

*****

-¡Milo! 

Aioria grito emocionado, corriendo hasta detenerse junto a Milo y el silencioso Camus, que estaban vestidos como civiles, el escorpión con su chamarra de cuero, Camus con pantalones de mezclilla y un suerte de manga larga. 

-¿Que se supone que estás haciendo aquí? 

Milo se dio cuenta que habría problemas apenas se presentó Aioria, especialmente porque tenía la chaqueta de la suerte de Aioros, suponiendo, que interesado en continuar con su discusión con Kanon y su encuentro con Radamanthys. 

-¿No puedo visitar a un viejo amigo? 

Antes de la guerra no eran amigos, pero no dijo eso, aunque Camus sonrió, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, con la misma idea que él tenía, lo que deseaba era ver al espectro y seguramente su hermano le dijo que saldrían con ellos. 

-Tu no vienes a visitarme, además, no te hagas el tonto, vi cómo veías al espectro, seguro lo deseas.

Y ellos saldrían para distraer a los dos espectros y dejarle el campo libre a Kanon, que aunque llevaba muy poco tiempo frecuentando sus templos, se había ganado su aprecio, aun el de Camus, que era muy difícil, hasta le había hecho sonreir con algún chiste que no escucho. 

-Es muy atractivo, no puedes culparme por eso. 

Aioria se quejo, llevando sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalón, esperando que Milo simplemente aceptara que fuera, no era como si lo que deseara estuviera mal, ademas, de que Kanon no se merecía a un soldado honorable como su pareja, siendo el un mentiroso. 

-Kanon intenta seducirlo. 

Esas fueron las palabras de Camus, que esperaba que Aioria se hiciera a un lado, pero se daba cuenta que no lo haría, suspirando con molestia. 

-En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale. 

Camus no era de esa clase de personas, mucho menos Milo, ellos creian que habia sacrificios o actos que no debian realizarse, pero, no pelearían con Aioria, por culpa de un espectro. 

-Es el enemigo de Kanon. 

Una última vez Milo trato de hacerle entrar en razón, pensando que Aioria y Radamanthys eran demasiado diferentes como para que pudiera funcionar, ademas, habia algo extraño con esa frase de ser el único que lo derrotó en combate. 

-Yo me enfrenté con él primero. 

Le habria dicho que ya había sido derrotado dos veces, pero, no creyó que fuera necesario, Aioria era demasiado necio cuando una extraña idea se le había metido en la cabeza. 

-Y eso a que viene. 

Milo comenzaba a perder la paciencia, porque sonaba como un yo la vi primero y eso era absurdo, el único que pensaba de esa forma era Mu, y los lemurianos eran demasiado extraños para su bien. 

-Debería ser mi enemigo, no el de Kanon. 

Camus empezó a caminar en dirección de su cita, esperando que Milo siguiera sus pasos, pero se quedó un poco más, tratando de entender a Aioria. 

-Además tu me lo debes. 

Milo al escuchar esas palabras suspiro, recordando bien de que le estaba hablando Aioria. 

-¿Deberte que cosa? 

Aunque intentó fingir que no lo hacía, solamente que Aioria supo que tenía la victoria en sus manos, o tenía al alacrán de su aguijón, quien simplemente se alejo, dejandole ir con ellos. 

-Tu sabes muy bien qué cosa. 

*****

Radamanthys estaba a lado de sus hermanos riendo en voz alta, Kanon estaba sentado junto a ellos, bebiendo comodamente una cerveza, fría y refrescante. 

Su risa era contagiosa y dentro de poco, él también estaba sonriendo, con las extrañas anécdotas que tenían que contar, de su vida humana, de varias de ellas, así como sus tareas como jueces del Inframundo. 

—Así que… así que de pronto a Radamanthys se le ocurrió dislocar su brazo frente a Pandora para liberarse, la bruja casi regresa su estómago y este bruto, en vez de quedarse a ver qué pasaba con ella, fue directo a la batalla, en serio, la dejo a la mitad de la nada para limpiar el honor de nuestro señor Hades.

Radamanthys no lo recordaba de esa forma, y en su defensa, derrotó a su enemigo, con la fuerza de su cosmos, un león, otro de los muchos que había derrotado.

—Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer por el bien de nuestro señor Hades, la señorita Pandora sabe que ese es mi deber más importante, no sólo soy una niñera. 

Respondió dándole otro trago a su cerveza, tomando más de una tercera parte de la botella, sintiendo la mirada de Kanon en el, quien brindó con él, para beber otro largo trago. 

—El deber ante todo y si me lo preguntan, es un desperdicio que usen a un juez del Inframundo como el guardaespaldas de una chiquilla mimada. 

Radamanthys asintió con una gran sonrisa que decía, al menos existe alguien que me comprende, chocando el puño con el de Kanon, que respondió de la misma forma. 

—Maldito león, pensó que podría derrotarme discapacitando mi brazo, pero no, yo no soy tan débil como para dejarme vencer por un santo de Leo, solo tú, has logrado derrotarme. 

Kanon estaba encantado de tener de momento la atención de Radamanthys en su persona, encontrando demasiado agradables a los espectros, mucho más que a sus compañeros de armas, aunque debía admitir, que su único amigo era Milo, el adorable escorpión había buscado su amistad desde un principio, ganándose su simpatía. 

—¿No te gustan los leones? 

Decir que no le gustaban era un malentendido, de alguna forma, se había enfrentado a cada uno de los santos de oro de leo que habían existido alguna vez.

—Somos enemigos naturales, he vencido a cada una de sus encarnaciones, a veces, a dos en la misma era. 

Repentinamente depositaron la misma clase de trago que él bebía enfrente suyo, el santo de leo, uno de los muchos leones que había vencido, quien sonreía con una expresión que Radamanthys no pudo interpretar.

—Tal vez tratan de llamar tu atención, así que es una lastima que nos veas como enemigos naturales, a mí me pareces muy agradable y no me gustaría que me vieras como un enemigo, en realidad, preferiría ser tu amigo. 

Kanon respiro hondo, al notar que no solo estaba Aioria, sino también Milo y Camus, como se lo habían prometido, pero no le dijeron que traerian al menor de los santurrones, así que no podía mandar al mocoso impertinente a visitar a su hermano, o a donde fuera que no lo molestara en su reunión con Radamanthys.

—Esperamos no molestar, yo quería conversar con mi gemelo maligno y Camus no me deja divertirme solo. 

Camus suspiro, recordando que no era una buena idea dejar solo a Milo, siempre lograba meterse en líos que podían evitarse si pensara antes de hablar. 

Minos no dijo nada, estaba molesto de tener que tratar con Milo, el escorpión no comprendía el significado del espacio personal. 

Aiacos casi se atraganta con su cerveza, al escuchar lo de su gemelo maligno, preguntándose si hablaba de él, porque no se parecían en nada. 

—Y Aioria solo nos acompañó por qué estaba aburrido. 

Finalizo sentándose junto a Aiacos, mirándolo fijamente, ambos notando que en realidad, sí se parecían, tal vez, demasiado. 

—Así que… espero no les moleste nuestra visita. 

Camus suspiro, tomando un asiento a lado de Milo, frente a Minos, que le miraba fijamente, su expresión una de completa molestia, Aiacos después de unos minutos se sonrojo, desviando la mirada de Milo, tomando otro trago a su cerveza. 

—Pues no es del todo cierto, yo quiero conocer a nuestro invitado y para que veas que no te guardo ningún rencor, quiero invitarte todo lo que consumas el día de hoy, mis modales fueron pésimos cuando te rete en el coliseo. 

Aioria se recargo en la silla de Radamanthys, jalando una más de otra mesa, para sentarse junto al espectro rubio, ignorando por completo a Kanon.

—¿No interrumpimos nada verdad? 

*****

Hola, espero que les guste el capítulo, muchas gracias por sus lecturas, estrellas y comentarios.


	18. Diversión.

Milo observó con pena a Kanon, como pidiendo perdón, rodeando el hombro de Aiacos, recargándose sobre el espectro, para robarle un trago de su cerveza, como si fueran viejos amigos.

—Así que, mi gemelo maligno, hermano de otra madre, que puedes decirme de tu vida. 

Antes de que Aiacos quisiera empujarlo, Camus lo jalo hacia él, rodeando su cintura con su brazo, con más fuerza de la necesaria, diciéndole claramente que se comportara con ese gesto. 

—Milo, dejalo tranquilo, son nuestros invitados y debemos ser amables.

Minos, antes de que Aiacos pronunciará su molestia al ser comparado con un santo de oro, que se decía ser su hermano, más aún, su gemelo, lo silencio de la misma forma que Camus, pero no sólo rodeando su cintura con su brazo, también, besando sus labios.

—Me dijiste que te comportarias como es debido, Aiacos. 

Radamanthys no se vio afectado por ello, parecía acostumbrado a esas muestras de afecto, Milo guardó silencio, volteando de un lado a otro, sin decir nada.

—Señorita...

Camus llamó a la camarera, para pedir otra ronda de bebidas y algunas botanas, al mismo tiempo que el espectro rubio al notar la cercanía de Aioria, se alejaba un poco de él, apartándose de Kanon, al mismo tiempo que le hacía un lugar sin desearlo, al joven león. 

—No tienes que entrenar o visitar a esa linda amazona del águila, Marín, Aioria, además, que dirá tu hermano si sabe que estás en un lugar como este. 

Fue pronunciado por Kanon, casi en susurro, al darse cuenta que Aioria lo había apartado y ni siquiera comprendía, la razón por la cual, él si deseaba acercarse a Radamanthys, en realidad, deseaba ser uno con él. 

—Todos nosotros somos jóvenes, en la plenitud de nuestra edad, Kanon, tu ya no, así que tal vez sea mejor que te retires a dormir, no te vayas a cansar.

Kanon generalmente nunca caía en los juegos e insultos de Aioria, pero en esta ocasión, el pequeño león estaba sacándolo de sus casillas, de una forma ridícula.

Radamanthys los veía, no había forma de que no escuchará su discusión y aún así, no dijo nada, enfocando su vista en la cerveza enfrente suyo.

Los otros no habían escuchado nada, debido a la conservación alegre que Milo trataba de entablar con Aiacos y Minos, siendo un buen estratega, un gran embajador, pensó Kanon, suponiendo que no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar la interrupción de los otros santos dorados.

—¿Alguna vez te has enfrentado a otro Géminis? 

Esa pregunta la hizo Kanon, recordando que era el único que lo había derrotado, ya se lo había dicho en varias ocasiones, que él era especial en ese sentido.

—Eres el primer géminis que enfrentó, pero no estoy seguro si eres el santo de Géminis o eres el general de Dragón Marino. 

Aioria al escuchar eso supuso que siempre había tenido la razón, Kanon no era de los suyos, el mayor guardó silencio, no le gustaba recordar su pasado, su traición a su diosa. 

—Tal vez eres ambos, un humano portador de cosmos puede usar más de una armadura de la tierra o el mar, si está le acepta, no pasa lo mismo con nuestras surplices, puesto que ellas están guardadas en nuestros cuerpos, en un tatuaje especial, que nos muestra nuestro destino, yo, Minos y Aiacos seremos siempre los tres jueces del Inframundo. 

Kanon asintió, sus colegas trataban de digerir la información que Radamanthys les daba sin ningún problema, sin preguntarse qué harían de saber la verdad, pero sus colegas, seguían tranquilos, apreciando la paz y la tranquilidad que tenían en esos momentos. 

—Aun así, tú eres el único que me ha derrotado y sigue con vida, eso lo admiro mucho.

Ese era un punto para él, supuso Kanon, sonriendo al escuchar ese halago, Milo les veía fijamente, había algo que notaba, que los demás no y se lo preguntaría cuando pudieran estar solos a menos unos momentos. 

—¿Te gustan los hombres fuertes?

Preguntó Camus, para nada sorprendido, a Milo le gustaba la fuerza física, a él también, acompañada de inocencia y fuerza de voluntad, pero se preguntaba, qué clase de pareja buscaba Radamanthys, puesto que Minos y Aiacos ya habían encontrado en el otro, aquello que necesitaban. 

—Me gusta la fuerza física, pero mucho más la astucia y la templanza, si dejas que tus emociones te dominen, eres débil, la debilidad te lleva a la derrota. 

Milo asintió, ignorando de momento a Aiacos y a su pareja, bebió un poco de cerveza, puesto que no deseaban emborracharse demasiado rápido, para después señalar a Radamanthys. 

—Pero tu no te “entregarás” a nadie que no pudiera vencerte, no es así, por eso hacés tanto hincapié en esa palabra.

Radamanthys asintió, no tenía porque mentirles al respecto, no aceptaría un amante que no pudiera derrotarlo, al menos una vez.

—Para intentar ganarse un lugar en mi cama, primero debe derrotarme en un combate, demostrar su fuerza, su astucia o su coraje, sino, no es digno de un juez del Inframundo, eso se lo he prometido a mi dios Hades, nunca dejarme engañar por cualquiera de los que intenten hacerse conmigo. 

Minos ocultaba sus ojos en su cabello blanco, pero sonreía con demasiada diversión al verles discutir, preguntándose porque tocaban ese detalle, comprendía el sentir de Kanon, pero que le importaba a Milo o al amante de ese escorpión, de nombre Camus, a menos, que el joven león, también estuviera interesado en su hermano menor. 

—Mi hermano cumple sus promesas sin importar el precio, estuvo a punto de caer en las garras de Valentine, pero el nunca se atrevió a demostrar su verdadero poder, ni sus sentimientos por él, y si quieren poseer a mi hermano menor, primero tendrán que demostrar su valía, a él, y a mí.

El no apreciaba a Valentine, no por las razones por las cuales Pandora lo hacía, sino, porque se hizo a un lado cuando le ordenó abandonar esa idea absurda de enamorar al menor, cuando le dijo que tenía que derrotarlo en un combate y después, a él mismo, enseñarle que valía el corazón de Radamanthys.

—No fui un buen hermano en el pasado, pero ahora lo soy, y Radamanthys es mi responsabilidad.

Kanon jamás había escuchado ese nombre y no le gustaba la idea de que alguien más, en el ejército de Hades hubiera amado a Radamanthys, que este hubiera pensado en corresponderle. 

Aioria también pensaba en eso, en la clase de hombre que era ese tal Valentine y porque no fue del agrado de Minos, porque no demostró su valía ante su hermano, mucho menos ante Radamanthys, que frunció el ceño, como si eso le doliera. 

—Estas confundiendo lealtad con amor Minos, justo como yo lo hice, ambos nos equivocamos y no debemos culpar a Valentine por ello, el amaba a Sylphide, no a mí. 

Eso era ridículo, ambos amaban a su hermano, pero nunca se atreverían a realizar cualquier cortejo, a demostrarle su poder, y obedecieron cuando les dijo que se alejaran de su objeto de deseo, ese simple hecho, demostraba que no eran dignos.

—Porque no hablamos de otra cosa, o vamos a otro lado, estamos poniendo incómodos a los santos dorados, y ví un lugar donde tienen videojuegos… videojuegos y cerveza, no muy lejos de aquí. 

Eso lo dijo Aiacos, que había escuchado esa conversación más de una vez y creía que el único culpable de eso, era Minos, por haberles ordenado que abandonaran la idea de poseer al segundo juez, porque solo estaban cumpliendo su deber.

—Tienes razón, no debemos perder el poco tiempo que nos han otorgado en discusiones sin sentido y extraño jugar algún buen videojuego. 

Pronunció Radamanthys, terminando su cerveza, sin notar la mirada de Kanon, mucho menos el interés de Aioria en toda esa información, pero Minos si lo hizo, el veía fijamente a los dos santos dorados, creyendo que nada bueno saldría de ese deseo.

—¿Video… que?

Preguntó Milo, que como sus aliados había permanecido toda su vida en el santuario, en cambio, ellos habían estudiado, habían visto algunas partes del mundo y lo conocían muy bien, todo gracias a su señor, que les daba algunos años de libertad.

—Ya verán, es muy divertido y podrán pelear sin tener que enfrentarse entre ustedes. 

Pronunció el menor de los tres, el que era sin duda el más amable y el más extrovertido, mucho más que Minos o Radamanthys. 

—Les enseñaremos a jugar, no teman, todo saldrá bien, ustedes están en buenas manos, además, igual patearemos su trasero. 

Radamanthys sonrió de una forma casi imperceptible, un pequeño movimiento de sus labios, al ver la expresión del menor de ellos, pero en especial, aquella del santo dorado del escorpión, cuyos ojos parecían brillar con la palabra divertido. 

—Yo estoy de acuerdo, ustedes cuatro contra nosotros tres. 

Pronunció de pronto, quitándose su chamarra, para amarrarla en su cintura, esperando escuchar alguna queja, su playera negra pegándose a su cuerpo, remarcando los músculos de su espalda. 

—No se preocupen, les diremos cuando pierdan. 

Minos asintió, rodeando los hombros de sus colegas, esperando escuchar la respuesta de los dorados, que aceptaron su invitación.

—Y sólo para demostrar que somos buenos ganadores, esta noche va por nuestra cuenta. 

Tras pronunciar esas palabras comenzaron a caminar en dirección del local que habían visto desde la noche anterior, cuyo nombre era una referencia a uno de los famosos juegos del fontanero de traje rojo y su princesa. 

—Aiacos, toma a tu gemelo benigno y a su chico pelirrojo, yo guiaré a Kanon y tú Radamanthys, enséñale una o dos cosas al gatito. 

Antes de que pudieran decir cualquier cosa, tanto Radamanthys como Aiacos obedecieron a Minos, el segundo tomando a sus momentáneos aliados de los hombros, para llevarlos a la zona de juegos de pelea deteniéndose en el que se llamaba “espada del alma”, Radamanthys le señaló a Aioria a donde debían dirigirse, que era donde podía ver estaban los juegos de mata y dispara, seleccionando “infierno”, por último Minos llevó a Kanon a una zona en donde habían varios juegos de carreras, deteniéndose en el que se llamaba “necesito velocidad” sentándose en uno de los módulos de realidad virtual, que asemejaba un auto de verdad.

—Tienes que hacer lo que te digan, como si en realidad fueras tú quien usa este auto, por ejemplo, algunos están en inglés, pero eso no es mucho problema, son muy intuitivos, te dan señales de que debes hacer, si debes ir más rápido, si tienes que darles un tiempo, son como una persona, en cierta forma son volubles. 

Kanon supuso que tenía que fingir interés en ese extraño juego, pero no deseaba hacerlo, su mirada fija en Radamanthys, que le daba algunas instrucciones al gato de azotea, que simplemente asentía, como si le interesara de verdad ese juego. 

—Deseas a mi hermano, lo sé bien. 

Pronunció de pronto, levantándose del asiento para que sus rostros estuvieran a la misma altura, con una expresión que Kanon reconoció como aquella de un hombre con un plan, era el mismo rostro de quien llegó en auxilio de su enemigo e intentó romper cada uno de los dedos de su mano.

—No intentes mentirme santo de Athena, yo no soy alguien con quien puedas jugar y conozco todo respecto al deseo, lo veo en tus ojos, cuando lo miras a él, Kanon, el embaucador de dioses, pero no de jueces del Inframundo si yo puedo hacer algo al respecto, así que me dirás cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermano de sangre durante nuestra primera vida. 

Kanon guardó silencio, no tenía porque responderle a Minos, sus asuntos eran suyos, únicamente, tal vez de Radamanthys, si él deseaba corresponder a su deseo, comprendiendo bien que deseaba ser uno con el, pero no, por cuánto tiempo. 

—Rompiste el corazón de la sirena, del flautista, aún del mismo envase de Poseidón, pero no romperás el corazón de Radamanthys, porque si tus intenciones no son buenas, si solo quieres jugar con él, me esforzare para que mi hermano comprenda el deseo que veo en los ojos de Aioria, el es mucho más recto que tú y sé que no perseguirá una relación con alguien, mucho menos un espectro, si solo quieres divertirse con el. 

Después de pronunciar esa amenaza Minos simplemente se marchó, Kanon estaba seguro que por algo así abandonó Valentine el deseo de perseguir el amor del juez rubio, que se veía demasiado solitario, algo diferente a como se lo imaginaba en un principio. 

—Tu eres mi favorito, pero llegado el momento, deseo que Radamanthys pueda ser feliz. 

Kanon sonrió, siguiendo a Minos, el no deseaba perder el tiempo con esos juegos extraños, no se sentía con la edad para ello, por lo que, no participaría de la diversión.

Unicamente los observaria, buscando el momento de pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con Radamanthys, comprendiendo que el gato también deseaba a su espectro, otra razón para que no le agradara. 

—Radamanthys, Minos, descubrí un juego de baile más al fondo, está vacío y podemos competir entre los siete.

Milo esperaba que Aioria aceptará esa competencia, no creía que Kanon quisiera bailar, mucho menos ser observado por los demás, pero Camus había aceptado, solo le faltaba un integrante más.

—Esta bien cachorrito, haré lo que me pidas. 

Respondió Minos, amarrando su cabello con una cuerda, para que no le estorbara en el transcurso de la noche, al menos mientras bailará con su amante. 

—Siempre y cuando no sea música colegial, acepto. 

Respondió Radamanthys, dejándose llevar por Aiacos, suspirando cuando Aioria de nuevo, moría en las manos de un demonio menor, era especialmente malo disparando.

—Vamos Aioria, no me dejes morir solo. 

Aioria abandonó el juego, no le parecía tan divertido, aunque Radamanthys dijera que se veía hogareño, caminando detrás de Milo y Camus deteniéndose para conversar con Kanon.

—Son demasiado obvios, Kanon, tú y Aioria desean a nuestro invitado, no sé la razón de eso, pero sí, que puede terminar muy mal para los tres.

*****

Pueden meterse en problemas los tres, especialmente, con Hades ingresando en la ecuación, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos pronto. Muchas gracias. SeikenNJ.


	19. Kanon.

Camus se creía con el derecho de juzgar sus acciones, y suponía que pronto sería el turno de Saga, cuando regresara a su templo, con algo de suerte, con un espectro en sus brazos. 

Y pensar que cuando se enfrentaron en ese puente no hizo más que insultar a su enemigo, que reconoció su alucinación, al que llamó cobarde, destruyendo con su último esfuerzo. 

Su enemigo que realmente encontraba hermoso, demasiado atractivo, que era como cualquier joven de su edad, tan lleno de vida, tan diferente a como se lo imagino en un principio. 

Notando que Aioria también lo deseaba, o al menos, eso era lo que podía percibir y aunque se sabía un pecador, un hombre ruin en ocasiones, no se daría por vencido. 

—¿También participaras? 

Esa pregunta era de Aioria, que se había sentado cerca de una de las mesas altas, con una cerveza en sus manos, retandolo con esa actitud. 

—No, dejaré que los jóvenes se diviertan, yo solo vengo a disfrutar del paisaje y a llevar a nuestros invitados a sus respectivos cuartos, Minos con Milo, Aiacos con Shaka y Radamanthys conmigo. 

Pronunció, pidiendo extrañamente un refresco con hielo, ya había bebido suficiente y deseaba estar en sus cinco sentidos. 

—No comiences una batalla que no puedes terminar Aioria, porque no estoy dispuesto a darte tregua.

Aioria simplemente sonrió, recargado en la mesa, observando como los espectros y los santos dorados comenzaban a ponerse de acuerdo en que turnos tendrían, quienes jugarían primero. 

—De eso estoy seguro, eres un hombre desalmado, que no te interesan los demás, únicamente tus deseos, sólo porque te dices leal a nuestra diosa no significa que hayas cambiado tus manchas, eso lo comprendo muy bien, pero Radamanthys no lo hace, no sabe que duerme en la cueva del lobo.

Antes de que Kanon pudiera responder a ese insulto, Milo llamó a Aioria para que se acercara con ellos, siempre tan jovial y animado, ignorando su rivalidad, que únicamente aumentaba con el tiempo. 

—No vas a derrotarme Aioria. 

Había perdido el Santuario, la Atlántida, y cualquier clase de poder que alguna vez pudo tener, pero no perdería al hombre que deseaba, ese hermoso espectro, que seguía la corriente de sus aliados, actuando como un muchacho cualquiera. 

—Radamanthys será mío. 

Pronunció, escuchando las primeras piezas y admirando los pasos de baile, riendo cuando Milo comenzaba a desesperarse, equivocándose en algunos pasos, aún Camus intentaba realizar los pasos señalados en la pantalla, Aioria no lo intentaba con seriedad, no como el escorpión, logrando apenas dos estrellas en un juego llamado solo baila.

El turno de los espectros llegó con otra canción, ellos lo hicieron un poco mejor, pero también tuvieron sus fallas, Minos con algo de seriedad, Aiacos divirtiéndose como si fuera un niño y Radamanthys sonriendo, solo con ver la expresión del que suponía era el menor de los tres, el amante de su líder. 

Kanon no podía dejar de mirar a Radamanthys, encontrando su sonrisa hermosa, el resplandor de su cabello y el brillo de sus ojos, su belleza, encontrandolo hermoso, deseable, comprendiendo bien porque sus sueños le pedían poseerlo. 

—Las primeras fueron de práctica, ahora ya viene la competencia en serio, ustedes tres, contra nosotros tres, quien gane más estrellas, será el vencedor y como Kanon se niega a participar, él será el que las cuente. 

Pronunció Minos, llamando la atención de alguno de los presentes, tal vez, por lo que había dicho, tal vez porque los siete eran realmente atractivos, fuertes, delgados, como si se tratasen de modelos o bailarines, suponía el mayor, que asintió, recibiendo una pluma de una muchacha que le sonreía coqueta, usando una servilleta como marcador.

—Adelante. 

Las canciones comenzaron a sonar una tras otra, empezaron los santos dorados, logrando cuatro estrella, Milo realmente era bueno en eso, sus movimientos sinuosos, encantadores, supuso Kanon, contando los puntos, la siguiente fueron los espectros, con cuatro estrellas y media, encontrando graciosa la expresión de los santos dorados, así como del público que se iba juntando a sus alrededores. 

Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más puntos obtenían y las personas les miraban, preguntándose de dónde habían salido, a qué se dedicaban, en ocasiones silbando o apoyando a cada uno de sus equipos favoritos, Kanon en medio de eso, admirando a Radamanthys.

De alguna forma llegaron a un empate, porque Aiacos terminó golpeando el rostro de Minos, cuando intentaba realizar un movimiento sugerente en una canción de las que Radamanthys llamaba colegial. 

La última canción sería “hit the road Jack" y ambos la jugarían, puesto que ya se acercaba la hora del cierre.

En esta ocasión el que debería ser su equipo, aunque su apoyo estaba con los espectros, en especial con Radamanthys, iniciaron con el baile, equivocándose en algunos momentos, cuando giraban, alcanzando cinco estrellas, en cambio, los espectros lograron un súper estrella, que Kanon contó cómo seis estrellas. 

—Y los ganadores son los espectros. 

Pronunció, escuchando los aplausos de su público improvisado, que había dejado de realizar sus actividades, para verlos enfrentarse en ese juego, verlos llevarse la victoria.

—¿Ahora a dónde vamos? 

Preguntó Aiacos, con una gran sonrisa, tomando un trago a su cerveza, antes de salir con sus aliados y los santos dorados. 

—¿Qué hora es? 

Que importaba, la noche era joven y estaban demasiado entusiasmados, aún Radamanthys sonreía como un mocoso, igual que Milo, que se colgó de pronto de Camus, quien solamente sonreía. 

—Vamos a mi templo, tengo cigarros y cerveza, además, Minos y Camus saben cocinar, lo hacen bien, aún no queman la cocina, además, tengo cerveza… 

Parecía que la palabra mágica había sido cerveza, porque los espectros aceptaron su invitación sin decir nada, ni siquiera Minos, que le tocaba cocinar en compañía de Camus, Radamanthys observandole de reojo de vez en cuando. 

Preguntándose tal vez porque no participaba de su diversión, pero sin decir nada, riendo de algo que Aiacos pronunciaba en su oído, quien de verdad se parecía a Milo en demasiados aspectos.

Kanon no estaba demasiado contento al tener que soportar la presencia de Aioria, el que también parecía desear que se marchara, pero él era un caballero y no abandonaría a su espectro en ningún lugar, debía llevarlo de regreso a su templo, a su cama.

Algunas horas más pasaron y terminaron siendo ellos quienes decidieron regresar a sus templos, Aioria deteniéndose en el templo de Leo, a punto de ordenarle bajar al espectro que cargaba en sus brazos al suelo, pero no dijo nada, cuando Radamanthys se acomodó en su regazo, medio dormido. 

—Vamos a mi templo Radamanthys, ya fue demasiada diversión para ti por hoy. 

Algún sonido fue pronunciado por el espectro en sus brazos, pero no le entendió realmente y como la noche anterior, trató de depositarlo en su cama, escuchando una queja del menor, que con los ojos medio abiertos, abría los brazos.

—Tengo frío…

Se quejó, haciéndole un espacio, para que tomara un rincón en su cama prestada, Kanon quiso buscar unas cobijas, pero Radamanthys tomándolo de la muñeca lo jalo hacia él, acomodándose en su pecho, de nuevo le haría dormir con él, pensó, suspirando.

—Sería muy descortés si te rechazo en este momento, Radamanthys, aunque eso es lo correcto, pero, nunca he hecho lo correcto. 

Así que sin más, comenzó a dormir a lado de Radamanthys, quien recargado sobre su pecho, parecía completamente fuera de ese mundo, muy hermoso, para ser alguien tan fiero como él. 

*****

Radamanthys podía sentir unas manos en su cuerpo, recorrer cada parte de su piel, dedos intrusos arrancándole un pedazo de su alma, y algo húmedo entre sus piernas, hundiéndose en su cuerpo, podía escuchar un llanto acompañado de más gemidos, desesperandose por abrir los ojos, despertar de aquella pesadilla.

Lograndolo justo en el momento en que su alarma comenzó a sonar, debía prepararse para otro dia mas de trabajo, pidiéndole a cada dios que recordaba que ese comensal no visitará el restaurante ese día, había algo en el que no le gustaba, lo hacía sentir nervioso.

Solo un dia mas, un pequeño esfuerzo y podría tomarse un dia libre, encerrarse en su departamento y prepararse para otra semana de trabajo, con la visita acostumbrada de su mejor cliente, como muchos le llamaban, sus compañeros de trabajo que no entendían que ese sujeto, a pesar de su generosidad, no tenía buenas intenciones, lo sabía bien, la forma en que lo seguía, como lo miraba, él deseaba algo y no comprendía que en ese momento. 

Todos los días llegaba a la misma hora, tomando una mesa en la terraza, en la zona que él debía atender, pedía muchos platillos, casi una docena de ellos y debian servirlos uno después del otro, al principio no le tomo demasiada importancia, después, cuando apenas los tocaba y pedía que los retirara, lo creyó un desperdiciado. 

Una semana después, el estaba atendiendo otra mesa, con seis personas en el momento en que llegó a su mesa favorita, colocando una pequeña computadora portátil, como si deseara trabajar en ella, le llamó dos veces levantando la mano y el envio a otro compañero de trabajo, un chico de nombre Aioria a servirle, sin embargo, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, le llamó a la señorita Pandora, para conversar con ella unos cuantos minutos. 

Ella lo llamó a él, con un gesto de la mano y mando a Aioria a terminar su trabajo, ordenandole atender con esmero al tipo de cabello azul, el que nunca se terminaba su comida, pero siempre pedía demasiada.

Quien parecía encantado con la respuesta de Pandora, que lo acompañó a la mesa con un paso firme, deteniéndose a su lado, colocando una mano en su espalda, con una sonrisa amable.

-Radamanthys se encargará de usted de ahora en adelante, se esforzara mucho en mantenerlo a gusto, después de todo, es usted nuestro mejor cliente, señor Kanon. 

Pandora le ordenó poco después que atendiera a Kanon todos los días, con la mejor de las sonrisas y ambos podrían ganar mucho dinero, pero si su benefactor parecía molesto, el tendría que pagarlo, con su salario o con su puesto de trabajo.

Kanon le veía como un depredador, como un león, como algún cazador en espera de que bajara la guardia, para atacarlo por sorpresa, sus ojos azules fijos en cada uno de sus movimientos, ojos que le recordaban el mar, que le daban miedo, comenzaban a aterrorizarlo, puesto que no sabía que había en el fondo, únicamente que no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Ese día de nuevo tendría que servirle en su mesa privada, llevarle cada platillo que deseara, el que fingiría comer, para después hacer que lo retirara, en otras ni siquiera se molestaba en fingir, y ultimamente habia dejado de ordenar algunos platillos, unicamente pedia cafe negro, tal vez un pastel, que comía como si realmente lo disfrutara, todo ese tiempo observandolo fijamente. 

Habían pasado seis meses desde su llegada y cada dia era peor que el anterior, a veces lo tocaba, sostenía su mano para darle su propina, le preguntaba si hacía mucho ejercicio, si salía a correr, porque él también apreciaba el deporte, le gustaba la cacería, mientras más grande era una presa era mejor para el.

En algún momento quiso saber si tenia novia o novio, si su amante vivía a su lado, o si era virgen, una pregunta que casi logra que derrame el café en la mesa, pero pudo ignorarlo, simplemente tragando un poco de saliva, para escapar al interior de las instalaciones, escondiéndose en la cocina, en donde tomó un poco de agua fría.

Ese dia, cuando llego, un poco tarde, pero demasiado temprano para los horarios de Kanon, pudo ver que no solamente había uno de ellos en ese lugar, sino dos, gemelos, supuso, acercándose a la mesa en donde recibió la orden, una taza de café y un pastel de chocolate, dulce, con buen cuerpo, con una apariencia deliciosa.

Radamanthys le observaba de reojo, esperando recibir alguna orden suya, pero no, únicamente se limitaba a disfrutar de su pastel, al mismo tiempo que sentía sus ojos desnudarlo con la mirada, como si fueran manos pegándose a su piel, preguntandose si la propina que recibía era suficiente para tener que soportar los continuos innuendos de su comensal. 

Saga fumaba un cigarrillo en el balcón del restaurante en donde su hermano lo cito, era un lugar pequeño, pero agradable, donde su hermano bebía una taza de café negro, con un pastel de chocolate con una bola de helado.

—No sabía que te gustarán los dulces, ni el café, Kanon. 

Kanon comía con demasiada lentitud, llevaba al menos unas dos horas en esa mesa y únicamente porque Saga le aseguro que tenían un asunto importante que hacer, aceptó verlo.

—Aqui si me gustan, Saga, encuentro este lugar muy agradable, mucho mas la compañia, aunque todavia no logro que ese muchacho se siente en mi mesa, para que coma conmigo.. 

Lo que Saga pensaba que Kanon encontraba agradable no era ni la comida, ni el lugar, sino quien debía atender su mesa, que les observaba con una apariencia de servatillo asustado, comprendiendo que su hermano era un depredador y que el sería su cena, pero siendo lo suficientemente tonto, como para no correr cuando pudo. 

-Si me ayudas con el trabajo que tengo planeado, puedo conseguirte lo que deseas, hermano, hasta podría llevarte a tu cachorrito con un moño rojo en el cuello, encadenado para que no huya, sin importar si lo desea o no. 

Aquello lo pronunció cuando Radamanthys llevaba una limonada, la que intercambiaría por el café, la que al escuchar esas palabras dejó caer en la mesa, el vaso rompiéndose en mil pedazos, el agua manchando el traje de Kanon, su computadora portátil, haciendo que Radamanthys por puro reflejo, tratara de secar al comensal, que sostuvo su mano, con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Si hubiera sabido que esto necesitaba para lograr que me tocaras… 

Susurro en su oído, al mismo tiempo que Pandora al escuchar el estruendo, caminaba con paso rápido, para ver el desastre que Radamanthys con su descuido había provocado, frunciendo el ceño, maldiciendole si acaso debía pagar esa computadora.

-Retírate Radamanthys, recoge tus cosas y márchate, estás despedido.

Radamanthys asintió, suponía que eso era lo mejor, sin embargo, Kanon frunció el ceño, molesto por esa actitud, levantándose de su mesa, ignorando a su hermano y a la dueña de aquel sitio, que intentó seguirlo, pero fue detenida por el mayor, que sosteniendola de la muñeca, le sonrió.

-Usted no despedirá a ese mesero suyo, lo que hara sera perdonar este error y en cambio, me dará una copia de todos sus documentos oficiales, su telefono, email, direccion, toda la información que posee de él, quedó claro señorita Pandora. 

*****

Hola, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, mil gracias por su lectura, estrella y comentario. SeikenNJ


	20. Acoso.

Radamanthys se quitó el mandil, y parte de su uniforme, deteniéndose al sentir una extraña presencia, escuchando unos pasos que le hicieron voltear, únicamente para ser acorralado contra su propio casillero, con una boca apoderándose de la suya, un beso húmedo, salvaje, que le robó el aliento.

Al mismo tiempo que unas manos rodeaban su cintura, tratando de pegarlo un poco más a él, ingresando su lengua en el interior de su boca, cuando intento decirle que se detuviera, abandonando su cintura, para sostener sus muñecas, las que llevó a sus costados, de alguna forma que no alcanzaba a comprender, Kanon era mucho más fuerte que el.

-Trabaja para mi, te pagaré cuatro veces lo que recibes aquí, serias mi asistente y tendrás que acompañarme a cualquier sitio, pero seré generoso, te pagare muy bien por tus servicios.

Radamanthys intento responderle, pero Kanon volvió a besarle con hambre, pegandose contra su cuerpo, restregándose contra él, sin importarle su ropa mojada, unicamente su calor, deteniéndose cuando su sexo comenzaba a despertar, fijando su vista en su rostro, para separarse repentinamente.

-Solo tienes que ser amable conmigo y a cambio conoceras el paraiso. 

No deseaba conocer el paraíso en sus manos, y por un momento, pensó en atacarlo, golpear su rostro, empezar una pelea en esa zona, pero estaba seguro de que no le causaría más que problemas.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? 

Escuchó que preguntaban, el cocinero del restaurante, el que decían era hermano de Pandora y sostenía un cuchillo de la cocina, uno de los que se usan para cortar cebollas, largo, afilado, demasiado llamativo.

—No te conviene meterte conmigo...

Kanon se fijó en el letrero con su nombre, molesto por la intrusión, pero mucho más por la amenaza velada del cuchillo, llevando su mano a su pantalón, para sacar su cartera, colocando una jugosa propina en el pantalón de Radamanthys, como si este fuera una vedette y su cinturón un liguero. 

—Este día fuiste encantador, mi cachorrito, nos vemos mañana. 

Finalizó dándole un beso en la mejilla, antes de salir, abriendo su saco, únicamente para enseñarle al otro mesero un revólver, un arma de alguna clase, la que debía estar cargada. 

—No te conviene hacerte el heroe...

Aquello lo dijo para Hades, guiñandole un ojo, de forma juguetona, esperando que no se interpusieron más, preguntándose qué haría esa mujer si le ordenaba sentar a su mesero favorito en su mesa.

Probablemente simplemente le diría que lo hiciera y ese día disfrutaría mucho más su comida, a lado de su cachorrito.

Radamanthys le vio alejarse, para cambiarse la playera, debía recoger sus cosas, ya lo habían despedido, al menos, no le hicieron pagar esa computadora o disculparse con Kanon por ello. 

Hades se mantuvo unos momentos en esa habitación en completo silencio, para después regresar a la cocina, preguntándose qué estaba pasando en ese sitio y porque Pandora parecía no hacer nada al respecto, después de todo, ella era la encargada del personal, el solo se encargaba de la comida y de los menús. 

—Radamanthys, he cambiado de opinión, solo tómate el día libre y mañana regresa con nosotros, me lo han explicado todo y me han dicho que no ha sido culpa tuya, Saga es todo un caballero. 

Saga, era el nombre del hermano de Kanon, tal vez, él podría hacer algo al respecto, de lo contrario suponía que lo mejor era renunciar desde una vez.

—Sí señorita Pandora. 

Se adelantó para ver la salida de los hermanos, como brindaban por algo que no comprendía ni era asunto suyo, supuso, esperando el momento indicado para tratar de charlar con Saga, se veía un hombre muy cabal. 

Saga despidió a su hermano, que se marchó en un auto negro, escuchando unos pasos entonces, observando al cachorrito que se acercaba a él, en silencio.

—Usted… usted es el hermano de Kanon, no es verdad… 

Saga asintió, su propio auto estaba muy cerca de allí, así que caminando hacia él, le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

—Asi es… soy su hermano mayor.

Radamanthys no sabía cómo sonaría lo que estaba por decirle, siendo un hombre como el, de su peso y estatura, sin embargo, no quería tener problemas, tampoco perder su trabajo, únicamente porque Kanon había encontrado un gusto por él. 

—Debe hacer algo con su hermano, es su comportamiento, desde que llegó a este restaurante. 

Saga volteo, cruzando sus brazos, el cachorrito debía tener en ese momento, unos veinte años, unos cinco menos que su propio hermano menor, era guapo, fuerte y bastante llamativo. 

—Kanon viene todos los días, siempre pide demasiado y no lo consume… me sigue con la mirada a cada parte que voy, es como si fuera un cazador, únicamente desea que yo lo atienda, nadie más, salgo del trabajo y creo verlo… hay algo que no puedo descifrar, es oscuro y aterrador, como el lado oscuro del mar, no se que planea hacerme… pero sé que no es bueno. 

Saga no dijo nada en un principio, notando el miedo de ese joven, que decía no entender que planeaba su hermano, pero era más que obvio, no le interesaba la comida, quería su cuerpo. 

—Yo digo que está enamorado y es hasta dulce que gaste su dinero en ti, creyendo que así puede llamar tu atención, pero no creo que sepa que eres un llorón, o un cobarde, solo un afeminado.

Estaba en juego su trabajo, no podía simplemente golpearle en su turno, ni hablar con la señorita Pandora, porque solo sería peor, así que intentó marcharse, antes de que cometiera alguna tontería.

—Un hombre de verdad no me vendría con estas estupideces, así que si no estás interesado, díselo, no me pidas que yo le ordené que deje de seguirte. 

Radamanthys se detuvo, respiró hondo, sintiendo que su sangre hervía y después, se marchó, acomodando el capuchón de su chamarra sobre su cabeza.

—Como si fuera a escucharme. 

Susurro, tomando uno de los transportes públicos que lo llevaría a su departamento, un edificio antiguo y oscuro, que olía a humedad, pero era lo único que alcanzaba a pagar con su módico salario. 

Tratando de dormir un poco para despertar con la misma sensación de manos acariciando su cuerpo, una vieja pesadilla, de la que no recordaba nada. 

La mañana siguiente despertó tarde, aunque no durmió muy bien, se baño y desayuno las sobras de una pasta que tenía de unos días atrás, después de eso, se dispuso a salir al gimnasio, en donde deseaba golpear con demasiada fuerza los costales de box, imaginando un rostro en ellos, pero antes de eso, correr como el diablo en una de las bandas. 

Un casillero que había estado sin utilizar por unos días de pronto tuvo dueño, eso era bueno, supuso, eso quería decir que habían pagado el paquete completo, no solo una mensualidad, que le daba acceso a la mitad de las instalaciones. 

El vestía unos pantalones cortos que se le pegaban a las piernas, una camisa sin mangas que delineaba su pecho y generalmente usaba audífonos, perdiéndose en su carrera, que generalmente duraba unos treinta minutos, antes de comenzar con su siguiente entrenamiento. 

A su lado una persona comenzó a utilizar una elíptica, durante media hora no le prestó atención, tampoco al bajar de la banda y mojarse con una botella de agua que siempre llevaba consigo, de la cual bebió algunos tragos, sintiendo que su corazón se salía de su pecho al verle.

—Eso fue realmente sexy, Radamanthys. 

Pronunció bajando de la elíptica, escuchando los pasos del entrenador físico, que se acercó a ambos con una sonrisa amable, colocando una mano en el hombro de Radamanthys, que trataba de aparentar tranquilidad.

—Radamanthys, este es Kanon, es nuevo aquí y necesito que me des una mano con su rutina, ya sabes, estés pendiente de él por este día, le des algunos consejos, lo normal. 

Kanon simplemente sonreía, esperando una respuesta suya, que fue un ligero asentimiento, no podía decirle que no deseaba darle clases, porque tendría que explicar su razón y pensaría igual que Saga, que no era más que un cobarde.

—¡Sabía que podía contar contigo, te lo encargo mucho, Radamanthys! 

Sin más el dueño de ese local, cuyo nombre era Gordon, se fue, dejándolo solo con Kanon, que usaba un traje deportivo algo holgado y de color azul marino. 

—Que maravillosa coincidencia, no lo crees así, Radamanthys. 

Radamanthys inmediatamente empujó a Kanon, tratando de usar su estatura, que era mayor que la de su admirador, para amedrentarlo, también era musculoso, podía lograr disuadirlo para que le dejara en paz, se dijo. 

Apretando los dientes, esperando que su desprecio absoluto saliera a la luz su odio, mirando a Kanon, como si quisiera matarlo, sus manos apretadas, a punto de golpearlo.

—No se que te propones, pero te aseguro que nunca tendrás lo que deseas, yo jamás saldría con alguien como tú, mucho menos me entregaría a ti, así que mejor detente antes de que resultes lastimado, porque si vuelves a seguirme, yo te partire las piernas, lo entiendes Kanon. 

El mayor no respondió como esperaba, simplemente sonrió, como si lo encontrará divertido, relamiendo sus labios, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, disfrutando de su ropa deportiva que se le pegaba al cuerpo. 

—Tu no sabes quién soy yo, cachorrito, pero lo que deseo, lo obtengo, quedó claro. 

Aquello lo dijo intentando acariciar su rostro, sus cejas, riendo cuando Radamanthys retrocedió algunos pasos, para intentar usar uno de los bancos de pesas, observando como Kanon se sentaba enfrente suyo, cargando mucho más peso del que supuso que podía.

Radamanthys trato de realizar su rutina de siempre, ignorar a Kanon, que observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, mirándolo con una gran sonrisa, logrando que decidiera marcharse. 

Generalmente se daba un baño rápido en el gimnasio, en las regaderas, que siempre estaban ocupadas, una o dos personas por vez. 

Radamanthys supuso que estaba seguro, no había forma en que Kanon estuviera a solas con él, quien siguió al rubio a los baños, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, dándole algo de dinero al encargado de las toallas y jabones, pidiéndole que no los interrumpiera nadie.

—¿Quieres que te lave la espalda cachorrito? 

Era Kanon, desnudo, quien prendía una regadera a lado suyo, para bañarse, podía ver cada uno de sus musculosos, su sexo colgando entre sus piernas, grueso, naciendo en una mata de vello de color azul. 

Una cicatriz enorme, en su pecho, debajo de sus pectorales, midiendo casi la mitad de su torso a lo ancho, se veía que lo que hubiera pasado con él, debió dolerle mucho.

Radamanthys cerró la regadera, puesto que ya había terminado con su baño, sintiendo como Kanon lo empujaba de pronto contra el azulejo, chocando contra las llaves, quejándose.

—Respóndeme cuando te hablo. 

Quería una respuesta, se la daría, y respondió golpeando su rostro con un fuerte puñetazo que esperaba lo derribará, primero un golpe recto, después uno cruzado, para finalizar con un gancho al hígado. 

—¡No me toques maldito bastardo! 

Casi le gritó, apretando los dientes, notando como Kanon escupía un poco de sangre, pero sonreía con placer, atacandolo, derribandolo al suelo con una lanza, para golpear su rostro varias veces, sentándose sobre el. 

—Mi cachorrito tiene dientes, pero antes no se atrevía a morder mi mano. 

Le recordó, sosteniendolo del cabello, colocando su antebrazo en su cuello, casi asfixiandolo, evitando que pudiera respirar o moverse con facilidad. 

—No te equivoques, puedo llegar a ti en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, no puedes detenerme y no me detendré, cachorrito, tú me perteneces.

Sin más se levantó, sin tratar de lastimarlo más, sin tocarlo más allá de eso, cerrando las regaderas, para simplemente marcharse, guiñandole el ojo con una sonrisa que congeló su sangre. 

—Nos vemos mañana, cachorrito, no faltes.

Radamanthys se levantó y se vistió, sintiendo un amargo sabor de boca, creyéndole de momento, no tenía forma de huir, tal vez, Kanon tenía razón, pero que deseaba, que fuera de rodillas con el, para qué le aceptará a su lado.

Ese día no volvió a encontrarse con Kanon, fue a comprar sus víveres, a lavar su ropa e inclusive fue a tomar una cerveza en un bar local, en donde estaba sentado en una silla alta, tratando de no imaginarse a su admirador cerca de él. 

Al regresar a su departamento pudo ver que uno de los vecinos, el que vivía a su lado, se estaba mudando, pero no le prestó atención, ingresando en su habitación para ver que cada esquina estaba tapizada con un ramo de flores, de rosas rojas, con pétalos en su cama y una carta firmada, un poema de amor, escrito por Kanon, el que no quiso leer. 

Estaba demasiado cansado para limpiar su habitación en ese momento, así que marcó un número, de un amigo del trabajo, Hades, quien era algunos años mayor que él, para pedirle un extraño favor. 

—Hola, siento llamarte a esta hora, pero… están fumigando mi departamento, puedo dormir en el tuyo, sólo esta noche. 

Hades aceptó, ya estaba dormido, y le dió la dirección de su departamento, estaba algo lejos, no tenía mucho dinero para el taxi, pero, lo mejor era que se pusiera en marcha. 

Ignorando que lo seguían, una motocicleta, con alguien vestido de negro, con un casco ocultando su rostro. 

Sin comprender que al pedirle ayuda a Hades y este al dársela, estaba poniendo a su amigo en peligro, porque Kanon, no se detendría hasta hacerlo suyo.

*****

Radamanthys despertó rascando su cabeza, volteando a ver a Kanon, que rodeando su cintura, roncaba a pierna suelta, una imagen sumamente graciosa, la clase de actitud que no creías que uno de los perfectos géminis podrían tener, encontrandolo lindo, a pesar del extraño sueño que tuvo.

-No entiendo porque… 

No entendía porque estaba teniendo esos sueños y porque le gustaba tanto Kanon, el hermoso gemelo de géminis, a pesar de esas visiones, encontrando sexy su actuar, su actitud, la del mafioso de cabello negro, muchos años mayor que él, o la del dulce maestro de escuela. 

-Pero eres realmente lindo… 

*****

Hola, espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, mil gracias por su lectura, estrella y comentario. SeikenNJ


	21. Vidas Diferentes.

“Radamanthys, presentate de inmediato” 

Habían apostado si en el santuario sus celulares tendrían señal, él había deseado que no fuera asi, asi que ofreció cincuenta dólares por ello, Minos, y Aiacos decían que si habia, la tecnologia podía llegar a cualquier sitio. 

-Maldición… 

Se quejó, porque aparentemente si había señal en cualquier sitio, al menos, en el santuario de Athena donde podían llegar los mensajes de Pandora, que lo quería en su presencia inmediatamente. 

-Apenas son las siete de la mañana… 

Quería dormir hasta muy tarde en los cálidos brazos de Kanon, pero lo mejor era ir a verla, suponiendo que lo mejor era acudir inmediatamente con la pequeña bruja, antes de meterse a bañar o buscar ropa incomoda que ponerse. 

-¿A dónde vas? 

Preguntaron a sus espaldas, Kanon aun estaba dormido en esa cama, mirándole fijamente con una expresión adormilada, sin tener intención alguna de levantarse, únicamente mirándole sin saber porque deseaba irse. 

-Pandora solicita mi presencia, me meteré en problemas si no voy, tú sigue durmiendo, aún es demasiado temprano y no te imagino como alguien que madrugue. 

Kanon quiso por un momento pedirle que se quedara un poco más, pero no lo hizo, porque seguramente se preguntaría la razón de eso, no eran nada, solo dormían juntos de la forma más casta posible y eso le molestaba demasiado. 

-Te haré caso entonces, aunque me gustaba estar acompañado. 

Radamanthys se sonrojo inmediatamente, pero no dijo nada, levantandose de la cama para caminar en dirección de Pandora, saliendo del templo de géminis con algo de molestia, esperando que sus colegas fueron llamados también. 

-Esto es muy malo… 

No deseaba tratar con Pandora después de recibir esa atención especial de su dios, eso no le gustaría nada a ella, sin embargo, qué más podía hacer, más que obedecerle a su señora. 

-Espero esa bruja no lo lastime. 

Se quejó Kanon, ingresando en el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, preguntándose a que venian esos sueños extraños que estaba teniendo, porque en todos ellos estaba su enemigo, su amante o su amado, su obsesión. 

-Si yo fuera Hades no le dejaría maltratarlo. 

Pero no era Hades, no era un dios, ni siquiera era suyo, por el momento, porque haría todo lo que estaba en sus manos para lograrlo, para hacerse con ese soldado, riendose al pensar que aun seguia siendo muy ambicioso. 

-Lo siento mucho, dios Hades, pero el sera mi chico. 

*****

Y como si el mismo Hades pudiera escucharlo abrió los ojos en ese preciso momento, molesto, furioso, deseoso de darle una lección a ese humano, con el cual había compartido una visión. 

Un suceso extraño que no se veía muy seguido, que nunca había sufrido, tratando de esforzarse por ver el final de una de esas vidas, una que llamaba su atención, porque Radamanthys era suyo, pero, también de Kanon. 

Sin embargo, de quien sería al final su fiel soldado, con el que saldría ese mismo dia, para encantarlo, seducirlo y terminar con esa detestable mentira de una buena vez, antes de que el fuego que podía ver los unía, los terminará consumiendo. 

Hades cerró los ojos, concentrándose en esa vida en lo que podía ver ocurriría en uno de los muchos mundos posibles, en los lugares que no habitaban los dioses, pero aun asi podian ver. 

*****

Kanon no se detuvo hasta que llegó por puro instinto al departamento de Milo, quien salió con una bata, dejandole pasar inmediatamente, preguntandose que habia pasado, se suponía que en ese momento, su pequeño ya estaba en su departamento, Saga se los había dicho.

-¡Dime que no le disparaste!

Kanon negó eso, no era capaz de dispararle, aunque lo pensó en varias ocasiones, eso seria lo mejor, era un espía rival, únicamente le estaba utilizando y era el mejor actor que había visto, porque si le creyo cuando actuo vulnerable, cuando le dijo que le amaba, que no pelearía en su contra. 

-No pude… por eso me fui. 

Milo suspiró aliviado, escuchando los pasos de Camus, que también tenía puesta una bata, su cabello desordenado, observando con sorpresa a Kanon, quien se sentó en una de las sillas, para cubrir su rostro y empezar a llorar, desesperado, al pensar que todo era una farsa, que su amor no era correspondido, que su esposo estaba casado con alguien más, alguien más que odiaba profundamente, Hades, entre todos los elegidos.

-Gracias a dios que no lo mataste. 

Kanon golpeó la mesa, preguntándose a qué demonios se refería con eso, su pequeño era un mentiroso, estaba enamorado de otro hombre, pero mucho más importante aún, jamas podria hacerle daño, sin importar que únicamente le hubiera utilizado.

-Pero…

Camus al ver que no estaba con su esposo falso, aunque el pensaba que se comportaba como si fuera su verdadera pareja, al menos, por la forma en que sonreía a su lado y actuaba como si fuera especialmente feliz con él, se dio cuenta que lo que vieron en ese restaurante era una buena actuación, tal vez, para proteger su vida, pues si la revisabas bien, el no quería quedarse con su esposo, fue hasta que amenazaron la vida de Kanon, que decidió cooperar con el.

-¿Lo dejaste solo? 

Milo llevó una mano a su rostro y Camus, que siempre era el más frío, se sentó en la mesa para encender un cigarrillo, ofreciendole uno a Kanon, quien lo aceptó con manos temblorosas.

-Creemos que nos equivocamos al pensar que Radamanthys es uno de nosotros, te engaño, si, pero no es un hombre entrenado para mentir o matar, en esta semana Milo y yo nos dimos a la tarea de revisar sus expedientes, la información que Saga te dio, pero no estaba completa. 

Milo le sirvió un poco de agua, sentándose también en la mesa, recordando cuando él pensó que Camus era un traidor, un doble agente, pero únicamente estaba tratando de salvar su vida, pensando que los agentes europeos lo matarían si no cooperaba.

-Sufrió una fractura, que no le dejó jugar, después de eso su madre murió, Hades pago su funeral y todos los servicios, eso fue cuando estabas en europa del este, poco después se casó con el…

Kanon había salido a europa del este, a una misión muy larga, dejando atrás a su niño, al que pensaba era su esposo, porque eso era lo que más deseaba en ese mundo, que su amado muchacho se casará con él, para tener una vida a su lado, pero, se casó con Hades, al que extrañaba mientras estaba en sus brazos. 

—¿Con el director de la escuela donde trabajaba y yo pensaba en la que seguía trabajando? 

Camus asintió, tenían fotografías de su boda y parecía razonablemente feliz, no resplandecían pero tampoco parecía un funeral, fue una boda costosa, en donde Hades parecía orgulloso de sí mismo, después salieron a una luna de miel de dos semanas, pero fue al regresar cuando empezaron los problemas. 

—En el primer año de matrimonio resultó hospitalizado ocho veces, por fracturas menores.

Costillas en su mayoría, unos dedos y la muñeca, todos estos resultados de su entrenamiento, pero no parecía eso, ellos pensaban, sobre todo Saga, que eran las heridas resultado de una pelea, cuando alguien te patea las costillas, te pisa los dedos o te dobla el brazo.

—Por eso Saga piensa que es uno de los nuestros, que le enseñaron a pelear. 

Milo interrumpió a su amado, dejando un bote del helado que Kanon estaba consumiendo a cantidades industriales, del que comenzó a comer pequeñas cucharadas, escuchando lo que sus amigos más cercanos tenían que decirle.

—Angelo piensa que es un alumno bastante inútil, pero era un buen deportista, porque tendría tantos problemas al entrenar. 

Pronunció Camus, seguro que esas heridas no eran por un entrenamiento, ni un acondicionamiento, pensando en lo más inverosímil, tomando en cuenta la masa muscular de Radamanthys, él estaba siendo golpeado por su esposo regularmente. 

—Solo practico fútbol, sabe disparar, pero de la clase de tiro que… 

Esta vez no fue Milo quien interrumpió a Camus ingresando en la cocina, sino Sorrento, que se sentó en la mesa, le habían llamado y su amigo necesitaba ayuda, según decían de vida o muerte, pero no para él, sino para su chico. 

—Que usan los tipos ricos e inútiles.

Sorrento pronunció, presentando unas imágenes con Radamanthys disparando un rifle, cuando era un niño, en una competencia, no en una sala de tiro tipo policiaco, para enseñarle poco después fotografías de Hades en sus entrenamientos, todos ellos realizados bajo el cuidado de su hermana mayor, que era sumamente estricta en sus entrenamientos.

—Hades estuvo en el ejército, toda su vida a practicado deportes de contacto, karate, kickboxing, zambo, era de las fuerzas especiales y ya sabes que era el director de la costosa escuela donde estudiaba tu niño, que sin la oportunidad de practicar el deporte que deseaba, no tenía razón de permanecer en ese sitio, no obstante, se graduó de esa escuela, obviamente con Hades como su benefactor.

La información que tenían era cada vez peor, porque conocía bien a esa familia, eran unos monstruos, Hades era un soldado entrenado por su hermana mayor, era un asesino impecable, Pandora fue un agente fenomenal, que tuvieron que neutralizar cuando se encariño demasiado de quien debía proteger, un niño moreno de nombre Ikki, que secuestró para llevarlo a un lugar seguro, Saga tuvo que matarla, porque no lo dejaría marcharse sin luchar por él. 

—El hijo de puta sabe lo que hace, como lastimar a los demás.

Eso lo sabía, era especialmente sádico cuando se trataba de realizar cualquier misión, era una sentencia de muerte encontrarte con él, hasta le llamaban el dios de la muerte, y ese tipo perturbado estaba casado con su pequeño, además de que deseaba asesinar a su hermano mayor, quería quitarle a las personas que más quería en ese mundo. 

—Y si no es por qué entrenaba para este negocio, eso quiere decir que… 

Camus dejo que la información fuera procesada por Kanon, que de nuevo cubrió su rostro, preguntándose cómo fue a caer en las manos de ese bastardo, porque lo acepto con él, contando las veces que había sido hospitalizado, imaginandose la forma en que lo golpeaba. 

—¿Piensas que lo golpea? 

Simplemente asintió, estaba seguro de eso, pero aún había más, mucho más, y cada vez era peor, porque si ibas formando el rompecabezas, todo indicaba que Hades había preparado el camino para que el chico de Kanon, cayera en sus brazos. 

—Indagamos un poco más y la fractura que arruinó la carrera de tu chico… 

Camus pronunció con lentitud, esperando que no fuera demasiada información y que no deseara marcharse inmediatamente para buscarlo, como él haría si Milo estuviera en peligro, como Sorrento haría si Julian aún viviera. 

—No es mi chico… 

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, desesperando a Camus, que golpeó la mesa, furioso, primero debía saber la verdad y después, dar una opinión al respecto. 

—Cállate y escúchame.

Camus había usado sus vacaciones para investigar a Radamanthys, como Milo se lo había solicitado, para que Kanon pudiera comprender un poco mejor lo que pasaba y todo apuntaba, que Saga actuaba demasiado rápido como siempre, llegando a conclusiones precipitadas, porque el chico no era una amenaza, al menos, no hasta donde sabían, mucho menos era una amenaza para Kanon. 

—La fractura que arruinó la carrera de Radamanthys no pasó en el campo de juego, la motocicleta que le dejaste tuvo un fallo mecánico, alguien cortó uno de los cables, no pudo frenar. 

Kanon abandonó su helado para pensar lo que se le decía, tratando de comprenderlo, porque aún no recordaba del todo qué había pasado, desde su accidente en automóvil, en un taxi que había tomado en una avenida transitada, hasta que despertó en compañía de su amado. 

—Eso pasó en algún momento entre que Hades se volvió cercano a Radamanthys, de nuevo después de tu partida, lo sabemos por las fotografías del anuario y el momento en que se casó con él…

Le mostraron más fotos, en unas podían ver a Radamanthys en compañía de esos dos idiotas que decía eran sus amigos en la universidad, con Hades siguiéndolo muy cerca, reconocería ese traje negro y ese cabello donde fuera, y en las siguientes, Hades era el único que le acompañaba como consejero de su último año de estudios. 

—Solo alguien como Hades sabría cómo sabotear la motocicleta, sin matar a Radamanthys en el proceso, pero destruyendo su futuro. 

Las fotografías le rompían el corazón, porque sabía lo mucho que su chico había entrenado, lo desesperado que estaba por esa oportunidad, para que se la arrebataran. 

—Eso es imposible.

Pronunció seguro, pero Milo le señalo otras fotografías de viejos diarios estudiantiles donde hablaban de los partidos de fútbol, Hades siempre estaba cerca de él, en una de ellas él mismo recordaba ese día, su chico había pasado el examen y fue a festejarlo con él comiendo unas hamburguesas, para después, esa misma tarde ir a uno de sus partidos, el director parecía enojado, furioso, observando a Radamanthys con lo que parecía puro odio, como si le hubiera traicionado, después, con superioridad. 

—No te agradaba el director, nunca lo hizo, pero nunca nos dijiste porque, tal vez, esta sea la razón, le gustaba tu chico, veías que era competencia para su amor, así que, lo detestabas..

Tal vez tenían razón, sentía celos del director con quien no deseaba ver a su chico, mucho menos en sus fiestas, pero pensar que ese monstruo estaba siguiendo a Radamanthys, le hacía molestarse consigo mismo, qué clase de persona permitía que se acercarán tanto a su amado, sin notarlo siquiera, sin hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Saga piensa que estaba practicando algún arte marcial, pero los golpes siempre eran en el estómago, en el rostro, en las manos, de pronto dejó de suceder, pero seguramente se cansó de recibir preguntas al respecto.

Eso pasaba muchas veces, las víctimas de maltrato dejaban de acudir a los hospitales, el daño no se terminaba, como las preguntas, seguramente su chico al ser como era, pensaba que nadie le creería, era hombre, uno de casi dos metros con cien kilos de peso, quién podría creer que había alguien más que podía lastimarlo, que disfrutaba haciéndole daño. 

—El hijo de perra golpea a su esposo y sabe cómo hacerlo para no llamar la atención.

Sorrento fue quien dijo eso, furioso, porque él peleaba por una relación que durará más de una semana, y ese bastardo lastimaba a quien debía querer, a la persona que Kanon amaba por sobre todo, a su ángel, únicamente porque podía. 

—Siempre regresa golpeado, con moretones en su rostro y otras partes de su cuerpo, pensaba que era por los juegos. 

Pero porque no le dijo nada, porque seguir con ese monstruo si era infeliz con él, porque así debía serlo, aunque había visto muchos casos en los cuales las personas abusadas defendían a su abusador. 

—Serán los juegos de Hades.

Milo dijo, preguntándose cuándo debían ir a matar a Hades para recuperar al chico de Kanon, porque sus instintos le decían que a quien amaba era a su amigo, no a su esposo. 

—De todas formas me mintió, ama a su esposo. 

Fueron sus palabras, ya no tan seguras. 

*****

Hola, que opinan, de que creen que hable Pandora con Radamanthys, sabemos que es una mujer desalmada y que ama mucho a su hermano. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. SeikenNJ


	22. Decisión.

-¿Que he hecho para que pueda amarme? 

Quiso decirse, amaba a Hades, porque si no lo amaba, entonces él también le había traicionado, al darle la espalda, sin querer saber su opinión, como Milo le había dicho en más de una ocasión, que le pidiera que le dijera la verdad, que hablara con quién amaba. 

—Y por eso parecen conejos cuando están juntos, no lo creo… 

Ese era un regaño, Milo no podía creer que Kanon pensara que no lo amaban, las fotografías que había visto, las ocasiones que les había seguido, ese chico rubio estaba enamorado de Kanon, y su amigo de él. 

—Lo que yo creo es que se perdió en la misión, tanto que Hades piensa que preferiría esa vida que estar a su lado.

El también preferiría seguir viviendo con su chico, con su pequeño, pero no creía que hubiera nada que rescatar, aunque podría hacerle un favor, convertirlo en un joven viudo, porque no podía permitir que siguieran golpeándolo. 

—Me dijo que me amaba y que podía matarlo, que no pelearía conmigo…

Pero si recordaba la forma en que se comportó al regresar, lo que deseaba que fueran mentiras, eran palabras de amor, le llevó un balón para que su fachada se mantuviera, o porque le gustaba recibir esos regalos, intento comer con él, estar a su lado, pero lo rechazó. 

—El tenía muchos moretones cuando regresó, más que otras ocasiones… 

Pudo verlos, le habían golpeado demasiado, dejado su rostro malherido, sus costillas, supuso, sus muñecas, tobillos y cuello tenían marcas de cuerdas, y había visto marcas peores, todas ellas idénticas a las que él tendría de haber sido golpeado por alguien con entrenamiento. 

—Cuando me dijeron que Camus nos había traicionado, Saga también me dijo que debía matarlo, pero hablé con él, escuché lo que tenía que decirme y lo acepte, porque lo amo, a ti ya ni te interesa trabajar en este negocio, estás retirado, que más te da que intentarán mentirte si tenemos razón.

Si tenían razón y su chico se había enamorado de él durante esos años, o si tenían razón y su esposo le obligó a mantenerlo vigilado, en donde le forzó a compartir su lecho, abusando de él en sus dos años juntos. 

—Si tienen razón lo he estado violando. 

Kanon cubrió su rostro, sintiendo que estaba a punto de perder la razón, recordando que chocaron el taxi donde él se trasladaba con un maletín de información clasificada para su hermano, recordaba el agua helada, la nieve, y después oscuridad, al despertar, lo hizo en una cama de hospital, preguntando por su chico, diciendo el nombre de Radamanthys, llamando por él, porque todo el tiempo apartado se imaginó lo que habría sido de no regresar a las misiones, de quedarse con su amor, trazando en su mente una vida que no tuvo, pero que le hubiera gustado. 

—No lo creo, Radamanthys no me parece el tipo que puede actuar, además, te dijo que te ama y la parte donde tú le diste clases, eso es cierto, los dos años que ha pasado contigo también son ciertos.

Pasaron unas horas y Radamanthys fue a su habitación, se veía nervioso, con un anillo en su dedo, que concordaba con el que tenía en su mano, que era aquel que pensó serviría para pedirle matrimonio, o que salieran juntos, cuando fuera tocando a su puerta pidiéndole otra oportunidad. 

Radamanthys se veía nervioso, pero acepto su mentira, tratando de ponerlo cómodo, diciéndole que estaba preocupado por el, que pensó que no volvería a verlo, recibiendo sus besos con una expresión confundida, tratando de actuar como si fuera su esposo. 

Llevándole agua, durmiendo en el sofá, escuchando sus historias e inventando las suyas, o eso pensaba, aunque tal vez eran del tiempo cuando practicaba su deporte favorito, antes de desposar al dios de la muerte. 

Llevandoselo a donde decía era su casa, un lugar agradable, con un jardín, sirviéndose un poco de helado cuando por fin encontró los utensilios necesarios para eso, culpando al personal de limpieza de haberlos cambiado de su sitio alegando que los despediría por eso, del que le compartió, con una ligera sonrisa, haciendo que pensara que estaba enojado, así que le juró nunca hacer nada tan tonto como eso de nuevo, creyendo que había conducido de noche bajo la lluvia, en medio del frío. 

Había tenido una vida feliz con él, de eso estaba seguro, y regresaría el tiempo con gusto, si eso significaba estar a su lado de nuevo. 

—Hades le hará daño cuando sepa que falló, tal vez lo mate… 

Kanon estaba pensando en qué hacer, en regresar con su chico, o darle la espalda, acariciando su anillo y después un reloj, que le regaló diciendo que le hacía pensar en él, un reloj con el logo de su restaurante favorito, que dijo se ganó al comprar la hamburguesa número cien de aquel día. 

—El no quiere a tu chico, nadie que se atreva a golpearte siente cariño por ti, lo sabes, únicamente lo está usando y si está tan obsesionado con asesinar a Saga, como para prestarte a su esposo, seguramente lo molera a golpes cuando de con él, o Saga lo matara antes de poder hablar contigo.

Kanon llevó su mano a su reloj, tomando una decisión, sin importarle la verdad, prefería vivir esa farsa, que podía convertirse en una hermosa realidad, a la horrible realidad que desearia fuera una mentira. 

—Saga no lo haría…

Pero sabía que si lo mataría, para mantenerlo seguro, escuchando como sus amigos, los tres que realmente le apreciaban, iban colocando las herramientas para intentar recuperarlo, simplemente sonrió, iría por él, para ofrecerle una vida a su lado. 

—Saga es capaz de matar a cualquiera con tal de proteger a sus seres queridos, eres su hermano, debes tener cuidado.

Sin importar a quién tendría que enfrentarse, prefería una vida a su lado como un maestro de escuela desempleado, que una vida como un agente sin su pequeño a su lado. 

—Necesitare su ayuda… 

*****

—¡Lo dejaste escapar! 

Hades pateaba sin detenerse el pecho y estómago de Radamanthys, que hecho un ovillo no podía más que defender sus órganos vitales de la furia de su esposo, que sosteniendo su cabello, arrancándole algunos mechones, volvió a golpearlo con la cancha de su arma. 

—¡Eres un maldito imbécil! ¡Un maldito infiel! 

Radamanthys sangraba de los labios, de la cabeza y sentía que de nuevo, su esposo había roto algunos de sus dedos. 

—Termina con esto, no voy a regresar. 

Suplico, pero Hades comenzó a reírse, para besarlo con fuerza, ingresando su lengua dentro de su boca, para de nuevo, al finalizar sus caricias, golpearlo con su arma, esta vez en la cabeza. 

—¡Te complace tanto humillarme! 

Le gritó, golpeándolo dos veces más, para levantarlo del cabello, relamiendo sus labios, para besar su frente, haciéndole temblar de coraje y miedo, porque esperaba que lo mataran, pero creía que no tendría tanta suerte. 

—¡Cuando regresemos a casa te recordare porque no debes humillarme, porque tienes que ser un buen esposo y marcare cada parte de tu cuerpo que ese malnacido se atrevió a tocar! 

Hades no estaba solo, a su lado había todo un escuadrón de élite, que no parecían preocupados por esa escena, dejándole golpear a ese civil, que fue arrastrado a su auto negro, donde lo regresarían a casa, en donde su esposo ingreso sentándose a su lado. 

—Recuerda nuestra boda, tus promesas, no puedes simplemente negar tus deberes conyugales, no puedes descuidar a tu esposo, no vas a vivir sin mi.

Radamanthys no dijo nada en ese momento, apenas consciente en el asiento trasero del coche, donde Hades se sentó, realizando una llamada, a sus hombres, para tratar de organizar una contraofensiva o una cacería, darían con Kanon, lo matarían, eso le enseñaría a no tocar a su esposo.

-Kanon abandonó la casa de seguridad, seguramente buscará a Saga, quiero que lo encuentren.

Hades acarició entonces la cabeza de Radamanthys, que sangraba de la boca, que apenas podía respirar, sintiendo que sus costillas le dolían demasiado, cerrando los ojos, esperando que no despertara después de esa paliza que le habían dado, pero comenzaba a pensar que no tenía suficiente suerte para eso. 

*****

Kanon regreso a una casa vacía, completamente destrozada, los balones desinflados y de tener una mascota, esta habría perecido en las manos de los matones de Hades, que se había llevado a su pequeño, le había obligado a regresar con el. 

Se sentó en la cama cubierta de navajazos, con toda su ropa arruinada, tomando una corbata que Radamanthys le había regalado, quien no gastaba demasiado dinero, pues, decía que estaba ahorrando para su retiro, pero suponía que en realidad no poseía demasiado, así que los regalos que le hacían eran mucho más valiosos de lo que podría pensarlo. 

Kanon llevó sus manos a su rostro, escuchando los pasos de sus amigos, sus aliados, Sorrento suspirando, no había nada peor que un amante celoso, Milo y Camus revisando la casa por cualquier clase de pista, pero no había nada.

-¿Crees que le haya llevado a su casa? 

No sabía por qué preguntaba, era seguro que se lo hubieran llevado a la mansión, así que no respondió, sentándose a su lado, colocando una mano sobre la espalda de su amigo. 

Milo y Camus guardaban silencio, observando atentamente a Kanon, que acariciaba su cabello, como si quisiera arrancarlo de su cuero cabelludo, tratando de pensar. 

Estaba asustado, angustiado, dudando si su chico le amaba o solo era una ilusión, si únicamente lo estaba engañando.

Si su chico le quería o tal vez necesitaba advertirle algo y por eso le dijo lo que sabía, aunque pensaba que podía matarlo, porque era muy inteligente, se dió cuenta de inmediato que había despertado. 

Tal vez pensaba que le odiaba, pero, debía aceptar que no era así, él amaba a su chico, y si su chico le quería también, tal vez, de alguna forma le hubiera dejado algún mensaje, lo que fuera. 

Pero donde, donde pudo dejarle algo para despedirse, algún mensaje, ningún cajón, ningún cojín o maseta, eran muy obvios, algún lugar que solamente él podría ver o tocar, aun después de su separación. 

Pensando que su niño sabía que cuando se ponía triste o melancólico, comía helado, generalmente usando sus pantuflas, las que le regaló y la pijama que le escogió, como usaba su reloj, el de una hamburguesería, uno de plástico, para niño, pero le amaba porque él se lo dió. 

Tal vez, de alguna forma, su chico le dejó un mensaje, en el único lugar donde podría esconder algo para él, algún mensaje o lo que fuera que deseara dejarle. 

Levantándose con demasiada rapidez tomó aquello que buscaba en el interior del congelador, abriendo el bote de helado, sin una cuchara, llamando la atención de todos, especial Milo. 

—¡Maldita sea Kanon, deja en paz esa cosa! 

No era momento para comer helado, se dijo, levantándose, para ver qué Kanon levantaba una nota, como si fuera el santo Grial, observándola con una sonrisa, era una nota suya, de su chico, un mensaje que oculto únicamente para el. 

Reconocería su letra en cualquier sitio, siempre le había dicho que tenia letra de doctor, y esta vez no era diferente, aunque escribió con mayor velocidad que otras veces, saltándose una que otra letra, pero siempre reconocería lo que deseaba decirle. 

“Lamento tanto haberte mentido, pero, no sabía la clase de hombre del que te tratabas, de saberlo, no lo hubiera hecho, mi esposo vendrá por mi, no me dejara vivir sin él y espero que ahora cumpla su promesa” 

“No creo que regreses a casa, pero si lo haces, probablemente tomarás un poco de helado de la nevera, si es que dejan algo en pie de esta casa, por eso guardo esto aquí, para que puedas leerlo” 

“Te amo, te quiero, y eso no fue falso, todos los momentos felices a tu lado fueron reales, mis risas, nuestras caricias, todo, por favor, no lo olvides nunca, y aunque no merezco decirte esto, quiero que sepas, que te amo, te amo con el último de mis alientos, con el primer rayo de la mañana y en mi mente, tu siempre fuiste mi esposo, mi dulce Kanon”

“Con amor y eterno arrepentimiento”

“Radamanthys Gemini” 

Kanon suspiro hondo, guardando la nota en la bolsa de su camisa, para cerrar los ojos con fuerza, no podía llorar en ese momento, tenía muy pocas horas para dar con su pequeño, antes de que Hades terminara por matarlo, tenía que regresarlo a casa y no se detendria hasta lograrlo.

-Tengo que salvarlo.

Por Milo estaba bien, Camus haría lo que Milo le pidiera y Sorrento, bueno, él estaba allí para divertirse un poco, olvidar que Siegfried le había plantado en dos ocasiones, era igual a los otros supuso, así que ya no tenia porque preocuparse, no era como si alguien, cualquiera lo esperara para llegar a casa, ni siquiera sus mascotas se mantenían mucho tiempo a su lado y eso que eran peces de colores. 

-Puedes contar con nosotros. 

Kanon asintió, eso era lo que esperaba escuchar de ellos, Camus era un agente de inteligencia, podía localizar a Hades en cualquier lado, Milo era como él, se trataba de uno de los miembros activos con trabajo de campo, Sorrento era un espía, podía seguir a ese bastardo sin que lo reconociera, así que, podrían lograrlo y cuando diera con su chico, mataría a su esposo.

-Ese estúpido no sabe con quién se está metiendo. 

Milo pronunció entonces, saliendo de la casa, para subir a su automóvil, tenía un escondite, con lo suficiente para buscar a Radamanthys, estaba cansado de trabajar para Saga, así que iniciaría su propia firma, esperaba que Kanon se le uniera, tal vez Sorrento, Camus estaba de su lado.

-Con el jodido Kanon de geminis. 

Una firma sencilla, de proteccion y recuperacion de personas, asi que, lo mejor era probar con el chico de Kanon, ver si tenían el calibre para lograr una misión como esa, estaba emocionado, sin contar, que deseaba ver al mayor feliz, se lo merecía.

-No me gustara estar en sus zapatos.

*****

Al fin Kanon se ha dado cuenta de su error y desea ir por su amado, pero, aun estará a tiempo para salvarle. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia. SeikenNJ.


	23. Carrera.

A eso de la medianoche, Hades se encontraba en la habitacion que compartia con su esposo, cuyas heridas ya estaban siendo atendidas, guardaba silencio absoluto, acostado en su cama, mientras que el médico terminaba de coserle la ceja, sin hacer preguntas, dejándolos solos cuando hubiera terminado.

-¿Por qué lo dejaste ir? 

Radamanthys no se movió, desviando la mirada, era obvio porque le dejó ir, estaba enamorado de ese hombre y no dejaría que lo asesinaran, eso nunca, aunque era un completo inútil, nunca había logrado nada con su vida, únicamente ser el esposo de Hades o el esposo de Kanon.

-Dime algo para que pueda perdonarte. 

Radamanthys cerró los ojos, llevando una mano a su pecho, tenía tres costillas rotas y varios daños parecidos, tuvo suerte de no tener daños internos después de la golpiza que le dio su esposo verdadero, en cambio, el hombre que se suponía que debía matarlo, no se atrevió a levantar una sola mano en su contra, ese individuo que se suponía que tenía muchas bajas en su nombre.

-No se atrevió a lastimarme, mi esposo falso, Kanon no se atrevió a levantar una sola mano en mi contra, no quiso dispararme, ni hacerme daño, en cambio, mi esposo verdadero, tu, me rompió tres costillas, dos dedos, me partió el labio, el pómulo… como si te gustara golpearme, pero no me matarás, porque aun quieres torturarme un poco más, porque no eres más que un monstruo. 

Hades únicamente sonrió, negando eso, para sentarse a su lado, llevando una de sus manos a sus muslos, recorriendolo por debajo de su sábana, agachándose solo unos pocos centímetros, para besar sus labios, sujetando su cuello con su mano libre.

-Solo tienes que olvidarlo, él no es nada, Radamanthys, no importa, un don nadie. 

Radamanthys llevó sus manos a las suyas, para detener sus caricias, o intentar hacerlo, porque inmediatamente, golpeó su pecho, con su codo, escuchando un grito de dolor, para llevar una pistola a su cabeza.

-Eres mi esposo, yo soy tu familia, lo único que tienes es que te perdiste en la misión que te di, pero pronto regresaras y estarás tan radiante como en nuestra noche de bodas, la recuerdas.

Cerró los ojos cuando siguió acariciando su cuerpo, besando su mejilla, al mismo tiempo que rodeaba su entrepierna, esperando escuchar algún gemido de placer proveniente de sus labios.

-La primera noche que te hice el amor, cuando bailamos bajo la luz de la luna… 

Radamanthys de nuevo intentó separarse de sus manos, que le recorrían con delicadeza, sus labios sobre sus mejillas, fingiendo ser un amante delicado, robándole el aliento, porque no podía respirar con facilidad debido al dolor de sus costillas rotas, la sangre de su nariz, el dolor de su cabeza, que recibió varias puntadas.

-¿Acaso no fuimos felices? 

Solo asintió, esperando que con eso fuera suficiente para que le dejara ir, el medico le habia dicho que debía descansar para poder recuperarse, Hades lo sabía, esperaba que le dejara al menos esa noche dormir sin él, para acostumbrarse a vivir a su lado de nuevo.

-Te haria mio sin descanso esta noche, pero, debemos partir mañana temprano, me ofrecieron un trabajo en Europa y partiremos en unas horas, de lo contrario, no podrás recuperarte lo suficiente para el largo viaje que realizaremos.

No sabia que partirian tan pronto, ni siquiera que abandonarían su mansión, así que era cierto lo que le dijo de atacar a Kanon, por eso deseaba que reaccionara, o tal vez, pensaba que interian buscarlo, lo que fuera, su opinión era irrelevante.

-Trata de dormir, salimos en cinco horas, será un viaje largo. 

Radamanthys simplemente cerró los ojos, preguntándose a donde se suponía que se marcharian y como esperaba que soportara un viaje de tantas horas, después de la golpiza que le había dado.

-Pero estaré a tu lado, no tienes porque preocuparte por nada.

Intento sonreír, pero no pudo, esta vez ya no había nada que le hiciera sonreír, levantandose de la cama cuando apenas escuchó la puerta cerrándose, debía vestirse, buscar ropa cómoda, antes de que Hades decidiera alguna de esas prendas ajustadas, notando que había ropa para ejercicio de colo gris, pantalones, una playera y una sudadera, como lo único que aún estaba colgado, todo lo demás estaba dispuesto para que pudieran llevarselos. 

-Maldito infeliz, ya lo tenías todo preparado… 

No lo dejaría solo en compañia de Kanon supuso, así que era algo bueno que hubieran peleado antes de eso, así no pudieron atacarlo con la guardia baja, no lo vio morir por culpa suya.

Radamanthys apenas podía moverse, pero aun así, se vistió con ropa limpia, con los tenis que usaba para correr, colocandose una sudadera azul que Kanon le había regalado, que llevo una ocasión a ese lugar, pero no pudo regresar, lo que llevaba puesto era ropa que no le gustaria a su esposo, tal vez por eso la dejaba en esa casa.

Radamanthys se sentó entonces en la cama, con una mano en el pecho, preguntandose si podria separarse de Hades en el aeropuerto, bajando en silencio al cuarto de lavado, buscando detrás de la lavadora, en donde tenía un poco de dinero, lo que había estado guardando esos dos años, una llave de una motocicleta que pudo arreglar en compañía de Kanon, las que puso en su bolsa junto al poco dinero que tenía listo para emergencias, no tenía un arma, de dónde la sacaría, pero al menos, con esa motocicleta y ese dinero podría alejarse un poco.

Se rasuraria las cejas, se pintaria el cabello, tal vez se broncearia, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero ya no se quedaría más tiempo, no lo dejaría matarlo, o sino, moriria buscando su libertad, moriría de pie y no de rodillas.

Repentinamente la luz se fue, con ella la señal de internet y los teléfonos, lo supo al escuchar la maldición de Hades, que lanzó el celular contra la pared, gritando que arreglaran esa falla eléctrica, que podía utilizar para salir de allí, al menos intentarlo.

*****

Kanon esperaba la señal de Milo para que iniciaran su golpe, Sorrento y Camus vigilaban las cámaras de seguridad, los sistemas, el primero debía desconectar los servicios eléctricos, silenciar los teléfonos y otras piezas de tecnología, tenía algo que servía por algunas horas. 

Camus debía buscar los mapas de esa mansión, para que pudieran ingresar en esa fortaleza, averiguar en donde se encontraba la recamara de su pequeño, que estaba encerrado en ese sitio, con un monstruo que había comprado boletos de avion para llevárselo lejos. 

Había doce guardias en los jardines, cuatro perros de ataque, una reja electrificada, Hades estaba listo para cuando quisieran ingresar en su mansión, en el interior, había otra docena de guardias, todos fuertemente armados, debían ingresar por el sótano, donde estaba el servicio de lavado, de allí buscar la habitación de su pequeño, ponerlo a salvo y entonces, matar a su esposo. 

Milo contó hasta diez cuando la luz se fue, escuchando los gritos y las órdenes, ingresando con un arma automática que disparó sin remordimiento alguno, el debía hacerse cargo de los guardias fuera de esa mansión, Kanon los del interior. 

Los guardias de seguridad se suponía que eran de nivel superior, pero sabía bien cómo tratarlos, usando unas granadas de humo, gas lacrimógeno, y poco después, unas de fragmentación, que estallaron en el momento preciso, hiriendo a dos de los perros de ataque. 

Disparandole a los guardias que los controlaban, ocultandose detras de un auto blindado, en donde esperaban salir en dirección del aeropuerto, cargando dos pistolas, dejando su rifle automático a su espalda, las que comenzó a disparar, derribando a dos más, esquivando una granada que estalló cerca del vehículo, pero no le lastimó, dándole la oportunidad de matar a otro guardia más. 

Encontrando esa misión sumamente divertida, disparando tres veces más, dándole a uno de ellos en la pierna, haciendo que las balas de su rifle automático mataran a dos más, y el disparo en contra del ultimo, sintiéndose satisfecho por ello, esa noche, Camus no tendría descanso.

Faltaban dos perros, que recibieron una bala justo en el momento en que iban a morderlo, no le gustaba lastimar animales, pero no le dejaban otra opción, cuando debía defenderse, esperando que Kanon ya hubiera ingresado en el sótano, era una tarea relativamente sencilla. 

*****

Kanon utilizó la locura producida por Milo para abrir la puerta con un mecanismo que le dio Sorrento, que freia los seguros eléctricos de las llaves de seguridad, ingresando con unos lentes de visión nocturna y un arma lista para defenderse, observando con demasiada sorpresa que ese cuarto estaba hecho un desastre, como si alguien hubiera peleado en ese sitio con otro más.

No podía dejar que su miedo a que su chico fuera lastimado nublara su juicio, cuando sucedía siempre ocasionaba pérdidas humanas, eso lo había aprendido a la mala, cuando Isaac cayó en el fuego cruzado, pero, esta ocasión no tenía porqué ser así. 

Tomando un banco, lo lanzó hacia la puerta, escuchando los disparos, sabían que entraría por ese sitio, así que lanzando una granada de humo corrió a la otra pared, disparando varias veces, logrando que dos de los guardias cayeran, cuando sus rodillas fueron destrozadas por sus balas. 

Una vez que pudo ver que su pequeño no estaba en esa zona, lanzó una granada de fragmentación, que se llevó la vida de tres de los matones de su rival, escuchando los movimientos de dos más, que intentaban interceptarlo por el otro pasillo, así que se adelantó, disparando a un soldado de armadura negra a la altura del cuello, sosteniéndolo para protegerse de las balas de los dos que deseaban interceptarlo por la espalda. 

Lanzando el cuerpo en su dirección, logrando ganar algo de tiempo, para propinarle un golpe a uno de ellos en el cuello con su codo, para robarle su rifle automático y usarlo en contra del segundo, para dispararle en la mandíbula al dueño del arma que usó para matar a su compañero. 

Kanon recuperó algunas armas, moviéndose con lentitud en esa mansión, escuchando el sonido de otros guardias, que intentaron dispararle cuando subía las escaleras, pero solo le dieron a uno de los cuerpos, que usaba como escudo, para disparar tres veces, dándole a dos de ellos en la frente, al otro en la garganta. 

Por algo era el mejor en su campo, era un asesino y le divertía eso, mancharse de sangre, debía admitirlo, aunque lo estaba haciendo para recuperar a su chico, seguía siendo un leopardo, estos nunca cambiaban sus manchas. 

En el pasillo pudo ver a cuatro soldados sin rostro, a quienes le lanzó una granada, a la que le disparó antes de que cayera, hiriendolos de gravedad, para rematarlos con la misma pistola con la cual hizo estallar esa granada, según sus cuentas, aun quedaban dos de ellos, más el propio Hades.

Kanon ingreso en la recamara, esquivando las balas de los guardias, pensando que la calidad de su entrenamiento había cambiado demasiado desde su epoca en el frente, notando que esos dos estaban aterrados, ya no pelearían, pero no estaba su pequeño por ningún lado.

-¿Dónde está mi chico? 

Les pregunto, escuchando entonces el sonido de unas hélices de un helicóptero en la azotea de esa inmensa mansión, maldiciendo en voz baja, para dispararle a los dos cobardes, seguro que le dispararian apenas les diera la espalda, subiendo por unas escaleras de marinero, para ver esa atrocidad negra alejándose, seguro que allí tenían a su pequeño.

-Sigue ese maldito helicóptero. 

Le ordenó a Camus, que ya estaba haciendo lo que le pedía, al mismo tiempo que Sorrento buscaba la información necesaria para localizar el vuelo que esperaban tomar en algunas horas, tratando de adelantarse de ser necesario, o borrarlos de la lista de pasajeros, para que no pudieran volar.

-No te preocupes, lo mantendremos en este país. 

Kanon bajo las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, para ser sorprendido por un guardia, el último de ellos, quien no era muy inteligente, porque quiso pelear con el con sus propias manos, no dispararle, limpiando el camino de un solo movimiento. 

El codazo que recibió en el rostro casi lo derriba al suelo, pero no podía dejarse derrotar por algo como eso, y respondió como Saga le enseñó muchos años antes, buscando una parte blanda, generalmente el cuello, en donde golpeó con toda su fuerza, con la palma extendida, para inmediatamente después regresarle el favor, dandole un codazo en el costado, sujetando su mano derecho, para lanzarlo en dirección de los otros cuerpos, disparándole dos veces, fallando el primero tiró, el segundo, ya no tenía balas su arma. 

El guardia se lanzó en su contra, era un tipo enorme, que le propinó una serie de puñetazos en el rostro, logrando que sangrara de los labios y de la boca, pero el cuarto golpe, fue recibido con una llave, que esperaba pudiera romperle la muñeca, escuchando un crujido, seguido de un grito de dolor. 

Kanon respondió pateandolo, lanzandolo lejos, para buscar un arma de todas las que habia en el suelo, disparandole al último guardia en el pecho, escuchando como las balas se estrellaban en su cuerpo, manchando las paredes blancas de sangre. 

Probablemente estaba loco, pero no le importaba un comino, después de eso, salio corriendo para ver a Milo esperandolo en una motocicleta negra, una belleza, que encendieron para seguir el helicóptero que se llevaba a su pequeño de su lado.

-El vuelo saldrá en pocas horas, aun tenemos tiempo.


	24. Rescate.

Radamanthys, con el cañón del arma de Hades debajo de la barbilla, no se movía, con su dinero en la bolsa de su pantalón, junto a sus llaves, las que pensaba usar como un arma, apenas tuviera una oportunidad.

-Parece que Kanon se niega a dejarnos tranquilos, no comprende que somos felices, que tu eres mio. 

Radamanthys no respondía a sus declaraciones de supuesto amor, que no eran más que una demente letanía, jurandole su protección, al mismo tiempo que mantenía un arma debajo de su barbilla, para que no huyera.

-Cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto quiero que te comportes, Radamanthys, no me causes más problemas. 

El hombre rubio asintió, observando como una motocicleta negra le seguía muy cerca, con dos conductores, uno de ellos con cabello azul, largo, era Kanon, los estaba siguiendo, trataba de recuperarlo y eso le hacía feliz, le hacía sonreír.

-No me obligues a matarte. 

Radamanthys asintió, no le obligaría a matarlo, pero no se marcharía con él, si podía evitarlo, así que usando la atracción, el amor enloquecido que Hades sentía por él, la única razón por la cual dejó que asesinaran a tantas personas por mantenerlo a su lado, al mismo tiempo que le obligaba a subir a su helicóptero, le beso, como únicamente había besado a Kanon, gimiendo en sus labios.

-Claro que no, tu eres mi esposo, no podría abandonarte. 

Hades a causa de la sorpresa no se dio cuenta, cuando Radamanthys se hizo con las llaves de su motocicleta, mucho menos, cuando volvió a besarlo, distrayéndose con esa caricia de su esposo, quien, como respuesta, encajo sus llaves en uno de sus ojos, escuchando su grito con una mueca de placer.

Para inmediatamente después, al ver que estaban sobrevolando un puente, saltar hacia el, usando la cercanía para disminuir el daño que recibiría, cayendo a su vez, en la carga de un camión, que se trataba de un montón de basura, bolsas, escuchando la motocicleta acercarse, así como el helicóptero detenerse, aterrizando en ese solitario puente, parecía que Hades no le dejaría escapar. 

Hades comenzó a disparar en su dirección, su mano en el ojo que acababa de sacarle, Radamanthys había bajado del camión, cuando este se detuvo al sentir el golpe de su cuerpo contra su carga, estaba malherido, pero no se dejaría capturar de nuevo.

Cuando escuchó los disparos, el conductor simplemente subió de nuevo a su camión y siguió su camino, dejándolo solo con Hades, que estaba completamente enfurecido, sosteniendo su ojo, sus llaves aun en sus manos, el respirando hondo, corriendo en su dirección como si se tratase de un juego de futbol americano, tacleandolo antes de que pudiera dispararle. 

Radamanthys comenzó a golpear a Hades con los puños cerrados, desquitandose de cada golpe recibido de sus manos, sin importarle que pudieran matarlo, escuchando el sonido de la motocicleta acercándose a ellos, pero también el de los pilotos que bajaban del helicóptero, para defender a su esposo. 

Pero nada más le importaba, golpeando el rostro de Hades sin detenerse, una y otra vez, sintiendo cómo colocaban un cañón en su sien, uno de los pilotos, seguro que pronto le dispararian, pero, lo que pudo escuchar fue un disparo, de otra arma, que derribó al piloto, al mismo tiempo que una motocicleta negra se detenía a su lado, para derribar al segundo piloto, con un disparo limpio, dejando, únicamente a un Hades en el suelo, con un agujero en uno de sus ojos. 

Quien sosteniéndolo de su cabello, acercó su rostro al suyo, con su arma apuntandolo, apretando los dientes, furioso, disparando varias veces, justo en su rostro, pero, por azares del destino, ya no tenía balas, disparaba un arma vacía. 

-Eres mi esposo y no te dejaré vivir sin mi. 

Tras decir aquellas palabras, intento besarlo, pero Kanon disparo en su contra, manchando el rostro de Radamanthys, cuando una bala se alojó en la cabeza de su esposo, que al fin estaba muerto.

-Lo mataste… 

Pronunció, sentándose en el suelo, llevando una de sus manos a su pecho, que de nuevo le dolía, por las costillas rotas, escuchando sus pasos, para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, acariciando su cabello, preguntandose si Saga podria limpiar todo el desastre que había hecho.

-Ya estás a salvo… 

Radamanthys asintió, escuchando el motor de otro automóvil, donde se encontraban Sorrento y Camus, cuyas puertas se abrieron para que pudieran entrar, abandonando el helicóptero junto a la motocicleta en ese puente. 

-Tu hermano te hará trizas… 

Fue lo único que dijo Milo, abrazando a Camus, que resignado le beso, sabía lo que vendría, no podría dormir en toda la noche, pero seria divertido, Sorrento para ese momento podía ver que tenía diez mensajes de Siegfried, que decía que su hermano había tenido un accidente, por eso no había logrado comunicarse con él, pero le invitaba a comer esa misma tarde. 

-No me abandonó…

Radamanthys estaba sentado en el camion, sus ojos cerrados, en completo silencio, sin poder creer que su esposo había muerto, que Kanon había regresado por el, Kanon, que estaba cubierto de sangre, que no era suya, quien le miraba con preocupación, preguntándose si lo deseaba a su lado, después de todo lo que había pasado.

-Tengo tu carta… 

Radamanthys abrió los ojos, tomándola, Kanon estaba sentado a su lado, esperando una respuesta, la que vino en forma de un beso, sosteniendo su largo cabello con una de sus manos, para recargarse sobre su hombro.

-Es gracioso, el mejor hombre que he conocido, es también el más letal… pero aun asi te amo… aunque no me gustan los deportes y nunca jugué futbol americano, no soy más que un inútil. 

Kanon acarició la mejilla de Radamanthys con delicadeza, estaba sorprendido por su cabeza fria, no temblaba, no estaba asustado y la forma en que derribó a su esposo, había sido sublime.

-Soy un asesino, solo he hecho dos cosas buenas en mi vida, la primera darle dinero a un pequeño desesperado en un bar, la segunda, ayudarle a pasar un examen…

Su pequeño le observó fijamente, recordando que solo dos personas habían sido amables con él, sin pedir nada a cambio, uno era un tipo malherido en un bar, el otro Kanon, ahora sabía que los dos eran el mismo.

-Sigues siendo el mejor hombre que he conocido… 

Radamanthys le besó con fuerza, buscando su lengua con la suya, acariciando su cabello, para gemir en sus labios, separándose cuando comenzaba a dolerle sus costillas, respirando hondo. 

-Y aun quiero ser tu esposo. 

Fue su respuesta segura, recargándose contra el pecho de Kanon, que simplemente sonreía, como si fuera el hombre más afortunado del planeta. 

—¿A dónde iremos ahora? 

Podían ir a un hotel, o regresar a su casa, la que tendrían que reparar, pero les traía muy buenos recuerdos, allí habían tenido sus primeros dos años de matrimonio. 

—Quiero ir a casa. 

Respondió con una sonrisa triste, porque sabía que habían destruido su casa, vio cuando lo hicieron y aún recordaba el estruendo que esos hombres estaban haciendo al destruir sus pertenencias, sus risas, el placer que sentían, esperando que todos ellos estuvieran muertos. 

—Podemos arreglarla si trabajamos duro en ello. 

Kanon estaba seguro de que así era, tenía suficiente dinero para eso, pero si su pequeño deseaba repararla el mismo, entonces, eso harían, lo que fuera por verle sonreír. 

—Pero antes, quiero dormir un poco… 

Unas horas más tarde había localizado a su hermano, o precisamente su hermano lo había localizado para gritarle muy fuerte y por muchas horas, había comenzado una guerra por una sola persona, sin embargo, lo único que le importaba era estar con su chico, eso era todo. 

Probablemente estaba loco, pero, lo único que le importaba al final de la noche o de un día pesado, era verlo dormir en su cama, escuchar su respiración, saber que estaba a su lado. 

Unos meses después Radamanthys se había recuperado de sus heridas, trataba de pintar las paredes que habían sido salpicadas con su sangre, estaba vestido con una playera negra con una calavera y unos pantalones de mezclilla ya muy gastados, no se había casado con Kanon, aun no, pero su hermano ya visitaba su casa como lo haría cualquier cuñado, quien le veía con demasiada tranquilidad. 

—¿Te das cuenta que ya no hay marcha atrás? ¿Qué mi hermano no te dejará ir nunca? 

Radamanthys asintió, abandonando la brocha de pintura sobre unos periódicos, mirándole fijamente, con una sonrisa. 

—Kanon es igual que Hades en muchos aspectos, nunca me dejara ir, pero, a diferencia suya, nunca me golpeara, nunca llegará enojado, ni borracho, ni me hará dormir con alguien más, no me gritara cuando algo salga mal, tendrá tiempo para mí… esa es una mejor opción. 

Saga le miraba perplejo, pensando que ese hombre rubio guardaba muchos más secretos de los que pensaba, preguntandose si quería convertirse en su enemigo, porque sabía, que él era quien controlaba a su hermano. 

—Cumplira la promesa que Hades no cumplió y no me molesta ser un esposo trofeo, a cambio de tener el afecto incondicional de la persona que amare por el resto de mi vida, sólo para mí. 

Radamanthys comenzó a preparar unos huevos revueltos, suficientes para tres personas, jugo de naranja y unas rebanadas de jamón, sirviendoles en tres platos diferentes, seguro de que Kanon estaba a punto de regresar.

-Pero para él no soy eso, no soy un trofeo, soy su pequeño y sabes que de ponerlo a elegir, me elegirá a mi, y que de matarme, no te lo perdonará, yo quiero ser tu amigo, no intentaré separarlos, porque se que tan importante es la familia, asi que dejame ser tu cuñado, hacer feliz a mi esposo, es todo lo que quiero. 

Kanon llegó justo en ese momento, dejando algunos víveres en la mesa, para besar los labios de Radamanthys, hambriento, recorriendo su cintura, antes de separarse, para estrechar la mano de su gemelo, que les miraba en silencio, comiendo los huevos, como en respuesta de su petición, aceptaba ese trato, su hermano se veía feliz con el.

-Los dejaré solos, no quiero ser un mal tercio, pero espero verlos mañana en mi casa, es el aniversario de Afrodita, me pidió que los invitara. 

Radamanthys asintió, con una sonrisa de cierta forma calculadora, comprendiendo el mensaje de Saga, no se meteria en su camino y cuando cerró las puertas, acarició el cuello de su esposo, acercandolo a su cuerpo, deseaba hacerle el amor, antes de salir por unas hamburguesas o algo así, su desayuno se lo darían a su cachorro, un rottweiler que Kanon acababa de regalarle. 

-Te extrañe mucho.

*****

Saga al mismo tiempo ingresó en un automóvil con un folder, que simplemente aventó a su lado, tenía fotografías que comprobaban su teoría, Radamanthys había sido entrenado por Hades, en el momento en que Kanon le conoció, ya era uno de sus mejores alumnos, de allí que asistiera a sus fiestas, había matado a tantas personas como su hermano, se había casado con su maestro, poco después de matar a su tía, y parecían felices, hasta que lo mandaron a vigilar a su hermano, parecía que ese acto fue una traición que no estaba dispuesto a perdonar.

-¿Qué harás? 

Nada, no podía hacer nada y Radamanthys lo sabía, se lo había dicho cuando lo visitó, Kanon lo escucharía a él, porque estaba enamorado de la idea de haber salvado a su pequeño, ser su héroe, ser ese único acto noble del que podía estar orgulloso.

-Actuar como si no fuera más que un mocoso estúpido, que necesita protección, no gano nada descubriendo su mentira. 

No sabia que pasó en la mansión, porque se dejó arrastrar en esa mentira, tal vez, porque sabía que se trataba de Kanon, o Hades si había perdido la razón e intentaba conservar a su esposo a su lado, quien decidió el mismo día que pisó la casa que ahora habitaba con su hermano, que debía morir, por traicionarlo.

-Se te adelantó. 

Saga únicamente se rió entre dientes, Afrodita tenía razón, se les adelantó y se había vuelto indispensable para Kanon, que estaba tan obsesionado con su pequeño, que nunca se alejaría de sus brazos.

-Pero si quieres saber mi opinión, mejor tenerlo de nuestro lado, que en nuestra contra.

Angelo tenía razón, era mejor tenerlo de su lado, como un perro guardián entrenado con un bozal, era mucho mejor estar del lado de la correa, que del lado de los dientes.

-Haré que Kanon le ayude a ingresar a nuestra agencia, para que tenga algo útil que hacer. 

*****

Radamanthys escucho el motor del automóvil alejarse, besando los labios de Kanon que iba descubriendo su ropa, acariciando los músculos de su torso, que seguían bien marcados, los moretones habían desaparecido y su piel era tan tersa como antes de recibir ese escarmiento. 

-¿Me extrañaste? 

Siempre preguntaba lo mismo, sin importar a donde hubiera salido su esposo, ya fuera a comprar unos víveres o algunos viajes mucho más largos, estaba desesperado por escuchar que le extraño, que lo quería, tal vez, porque durante toda su niñez, cuando crecía, nunca escuchó esas palabras.

-No sabes cuanto. 

Esa era la respuesta que necesitaba escuchar y como recompensa, usando su fuerza física recostó a Kanon de espaldas, relamiendo sus labios, antes de lamer su pecho, abriendo su camisa con cuidado, descubriendo su piel con esa cicatriz debajo de sus pectorales, los que comenzó a lamer sin pudor, desabrochando demasiado rápido su cinturón, escuchando sus gemidos.

-Mereces una recompensa. 

Radamanthys abrió su pantalón para besar su sexo a través de la truza, mojandola un poco con su saliva, antes de tirar de sus pantalones, descubriendo su sexo, que comenzaba a erguirse.

El hombre rubio siguió lamiendo la hombría de Kanon con delicadeza, primero la punta, depositando pequeños besos a todo lo largo, para chupar el tronco, masajeando sus testículos, escuchando mas gemidos de su esposo. 

Que llevó sus manos a su cabeza, cuando relajando su boca le aceptó en ella, chupando con fuerza, sin pudor, disfrutando de su sabor, del salado de su piel, que acompañado de sus gemidos le daba un sentimiento de poder, sazonado de lujuria, porque Kanon era sin duda uno de los hombres más atractivos que había visto nunca. 

Un hombre que estaba consagrado a su existencia, que le miraba con un deseo que le erizaba la piel, dejándolo ir, cuando se separó de su hombría, quitándose su camisa, para acariciar su torso, pellizcando uno de sus pezones, para inmediatamente dirigir sus manos a sus pantalones, acariciandose sobre la tela, gimiendo con fuerza. 

Kanon no podía dejar de mirarle, relamiendo sus labios cuando, deslizó la molesta prenda de mezclilla por sus piernas largas, desvistiendose por completo, respirando hondo, cuando regreso a su hombría, pero esta vez, acomodándose de tal forma, que su propio sexo estaba a la altura de su esposo, esperando que el tambien jugara con su cuerpo, que se sirviera de su piel, que ingresara sus dedos bien profundos, antes de que su hombría lo empalara. 

Radamanthys comenzó a gemir con la erección de Kanon en su boca, cuando él empezó a ingresar tres dedos en su cuerpo, usando un poco de lubricante que siempre tenían en la cajonera, lamiendo la punta de su sexo, que colgaba frente su cara, jadeando cuando la succión de su pequeño iba en aumento, así como sus caricias.

Dejando de acariciarlo cuando sentía que su excitación pronto estallaría, su chico se rio al sentir como su sexo estaba a punto de inundar su boca, pero se detuvo, obedeciendo a su petición, cambiando sus posturas, para sentarse en las piernas de Kanon, que acariciaba sus muslos, desde sus rodillas, hasta sus nalgas, las que estrujaba con fuerza, besando su cuello, para lamer un camino en dirección de uno de sus pezones, que chupo con fuerza, pellizcando su otro pezón, escuchando mas gemidos de su amado. 

Que siempre le recibía de aquella forma, siempre tenía tiempo para él y estaba ansioso de sentirlo, de ser poseído por él, respondiendo a sus caricias desesperadas, sus labios unidos a los suyos, sus manos recorriendo su espalda, pidiéndole que le poseyera, gimiendo sin molestarse en ocultar su placer, ni controlar su pasión, lamiendo su mejilla, su cuerpo, que no dejaba de sacudirse impudico. 

-Kanon… por favor… 

Esas tres palabras eran suficiente para él, así que asintió, esperando que Radamanthys se empalara el mismo en su hombría, la que tomó con delicadeza, para acomodar entre sus nalgas, empujandose poco a poco sobre ella, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte, arqueando su espalda cuando por fin lo sintió bien adentro, sosteniendo sus manos para llevarlas a sus caderas, besando sus labios.

-Por favor. 

Kanon simplemente comenzó a moverse, a empujar con fuerza dentro de su cuerpo, jadeando y gimiendo, cuando su chico besaba sus labios, mordiendo sus hombros, marcando un mapa rojo en su espalda, cabalgandolo desesperado, moviendo sus caderas para chocar contra su hombría, sosteniéndose de su espalda. 

-Kanon… Kanon… 

Apenas podía pronunciar su nombre, Kanon besaba los labios de su chico, recorriendo su cadera, sintiendo que estaba muy cerca de su orgasmo, para, con un último empuje derramarse en su interior, sintiendo la semilla de su amado en su vientre, quien volvió a besarle, un beso posesivo, que hacía danzar sus lenguas.

-Te amo, mi Kanon… 

Su Kanon, él era su Kanon, su esposo y nunca se alejaría de su lado, porque en ese momento, alguno de los habría dejado de respirar. 

-Mi amado Kanon. 

*****

Hades abrió los ojos, pensando, preguntandose si ese Kanon estaba destinado a triunfar, a quitarle la lealtad de su soldado, arrebatarle a Radamanthys, quien sabía le amaba, le adoraba, pero el embaucador de dioses lo estaba convenciendo de apartarse de su lado. 

-Radamanthys… 

*****

Hola, que les pareció el final de este sueño, ahora otra cosa, como se imaginan una cita con el dios Hades, l@s escucho. SeikenNJ.


	25. Regaño.

-¿Me llamo mi señora? 

Radamanthys no estaba para nada conforme de tener que acudir al llamado de su señora, especialmente, al ver que estaban solos, solamente eran ella y él, ella con una expresión de pocos amigos, estaba molesta, como supuso que estaría después de saber que su hermano estaba interesado en divertirse en su compañía. 

-Veo que no te diste un baño antes de venir a verme. 

Pandora colocó un dedo debajo de su barbilla para que pudiera verle a los ojos, con una expresión de molestia, de condescendencia absoluta, con una sonrisa burlona, para después llevar una mano a su nariz, como si oliera mal. 

-De hacerlo me habría tardado demasiado mi señora y usted quiso que yo viniera a verle inmediatamente. 

Le explico tratando de fingir indiferencia, algo que le salía muy bien, porque ella no le importaba, desde la vida pasada cuando lo trato como a un perro y le obligó a matar a su soldado leal para defender su vida, porque ella se comportaba como una chiquilla mimada, había traicionado a su dios al enamorarse de ese santo de bronce, además de que les costó la victoria, todo por culpa de sus celos, de sus niñerias idiotas, de su sentimiento de inferioridad disfrazado por uno de soberbia. 

-Esa loción no es la tuya. 

Ella olfateó sus dedos, con los que acarició su mejilla, notando según ella el aroma de Kanon en su cuerpo, haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos, porque hasta donde sabia, no tenia porque explicar qué hacía en su tiempo libre y hasta que Hades no le ordenara dejar de ver al dragón marino, no tenía porqué hacerlo. 

-No quiero que huelas a esa peste cuando entretengas a mi hermano. 

Radamanthys comenzaba a preguntarse si ella estaba celosa, porque no le había visto tan enojada en todo su tiempo sirviendo bajo su mando y eso era mucho, mucho tiempo, especialmente cuando Hades parecía estar interesado en su compañía, una farsa, una mentira, pero al fin y al cavo, a ella nunca le había prestado esa clase de atención. 

-Hoy saldrás con él en una cita, pero no quiero que te imagines nada, se que de los tres el único que lo ama eres tu, pero eres un mortal, un humano, no eres especial y solo porque Hades está aburrido es que desea pasar tiempo contigo. 

Pandora camino en dirección de una mesa, en donde podía ver una fotografía donde estaban ella de niña, acompañada de su familia, de sus perros, pero de nadie más, Radamanthys se preguntaba cómo era su vida, si ella sabía que estaba condenada a servir al dios Hades, a abrir la caja con los pesares, o por el contrario, le habían hecho creer que era indispensable para el dios de la muerte. 

-Lo sé mi señora. 

Radamanthys respondió, desviando la mirada antes de que se diera cuenta de sus preguntas, recordando que él fue un chico normal, fue a una escuela normal, tuvo una vida normal, era una persona normal ajena a esa clase de vida y sus padres eran millonarios, siempre tuvo todo cuanto pudo desear, era dueño de su vida, no un sirviente que debia morderse la lengua y hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no responderle a su señora como lo deseaba en ocasiones, porque eso no sería de caballeros, como dijera su padre. 

-Casi no te escuche, dilo más fuerte. 

Pandora tenía las manos detrás de su espalda, pero en la habitación se encontraba su harpa, con la cual canalizaba su cosmos para castigarlos y aun recordaba la última vez que lo lastimó con ella, porque decidió actuar antes, al no confiar en los santos dorados, un acto que su dios Hades hubiera premiado, pero ella castigo. 

-Lo sé, mi señora, no soy tan estúpido como para creer que hay algo especial en esta farsa. 

Se disculpó, porque lo sabía bien, no creía en las buenas intenciones de su dios, no de esa forma al menos, su dios no lo amaba, no lo deseaba, únicamente quería divertirse, como aquella ocasión en la cual tuvo la oportunidad de compartir su lecho, pero despues lo mando a la muerte, actuando como si no hubiera significado nada, como si no hubiera pasado. 

-No es una farsa, mi hermano desea diversión y la tendrá, así que si desea que te sientes en sus piernas lo harás, es más, le darás las gracias, quedo claro. 

Recordaba una frase como esa, de un sueño que tuvo, en donde él era un chiquillo sin suerte, habían asesinado a sus padres y querían venderlo a Valentine, eso era pronunciado por Zeros, la repugnante rada, no por su señora, que le veía con desagrado. 

-Si mi señora. 

Respondió, pensando en que en ese sueño, suponiendo que derivado de lo que habían bebido y porque habían visto una pelicula de acción, antes de llegar a ese templo, una donde un espía buscaba a su familia, en su sueño Kanon era quien se trataba del espía, Hades su esposo abusivo, encontrando gracioso todo eso, su dios no sentia nada por él. 

-Ahora, vete de aquí, date un baño, arréglate como si creyeras que esta cita es real y actuaras como una linda, encantadora e interesante compañía, aunque no lo eres, no es cierto. 

No creía que fuera el hombre más divertido del mundo, pero, no era aburrido, sabía bailar, podía tocar piano, podía conversar en varios idiomas, entretener a personas tan diferentes a los humanos comunes como los santos dorados, ellos se veían divertidos y creía que la salida al antro, no fue desagradable para su dios Hades, aunque, no era su papel discutir con su señora, eso lo unico que hacia era empeorar su molestia, sus celos. 

-Ni siquiera se que te está viendo en este momento, cuando Minos y Aiacos son por mucho más hermosos que tu. 

Tal vez lo eran, pero tampoco era feo y podía ver deseo en la mirada del fastidioso santo de leo y creía que un poco en la mirada de Kanon, que aceptaba dormir a su lado, aunque no trataba de tocarle de ninguna forma, aunque le gustaría sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, más otras partes del hermoso general marino. 

-Pero no quiero que seas tan obvio, dale un poco de trabajo, un amante sumiso aburre a cualquiera y no queremos que mi hermano lo pase mal.

Radamanthys asintió, suponiendo que eso era cierto, tal vez era demasiado sumiso con un amante o pasivo, como decían muchos de ellos, pero, no lo sabía bien, podría estar equivocada y les gustaría dominarle, pero, eso no tenía porque decirselo a ella. 

-¿Alguna duda Radamanthys? 

Radamanthys querría saber si estaba celosa y por eso estaba siendo especialmente desagradable esa mañana, pero guardó silencio, negando esa pregunta con un movimiento de su cabeza, desviando la mirada, para que no pudiera leer su insolencia, como ella lo describia en ocasiones. 

-No mi señora. 

Respondió con lo que podía ser su voz neutral, sintiendo como Pandora colocaba una mano en su hombro, agachándose para verlo fijamente, inspeccionandolo, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios, sus cejas, su cabello, con una expresión que claramente le decía que no lo encontraba a la altura de su hermano. 

-Me confundes Radamanthys, no te ves muy alegre. 

Por supuesto que no estaba contento de escuchar esas palabras tan desagradables, de ver el desagrado de su señora y recordar que su dios únicamente jugaba con los humanos, mucho menos le gustaba estar hincado frente a ella, a las siete de la mañana, en un dia frio, solo porque Pandora quería hacerle sentir miserable. 

-No soy una cortesana. 

Le respondió seco, liberando su rostro de sus manos, con un movimiento ligero, escuchando una risa de ella, que llevando una mano a su boca, cubrió sus dientes, mirándole de nuevo, con esa expresión que le hacía enfurecer, que desearía poder quitarle de su rostro, asustandola tal vez, pero eso no podía hacerlo, sería actuar en contra del dios Hades. 

-Eres lo que mi hermano desea que seas, si quiere vestirte como un payaso, eso harás, o si quiere vestirte con un velo también, lo entiendes.

Un velo, como de que, quiso preguntarle, pero se mordió el labio, apretando sus puños, para no responderle a Pandora como tanto lo deseaba, era una mujer, era la hermana de Hades, no era correcto. 

-Respondeme.

Por un momento quiso responderle “Cierra la maldita boca” pero no lo hizo, únicamente respiro hondo, colocando su mano en su rodilla, contando hasta diez, esperando que su enojo se controlara. 

-Si mi señora.

Radamanthys comenzó a pensar en algo lindo, en algo que le hizo sonreír, ese algo era la mueca de Kanon al dormir, el sonido de sus ronquidos y la forma en que su cabello estaba completamente desordenado por la mañana, pensando que él tenía una pequeña capa de vello y el una melena de león. 

-Así que te lo repito, te arreglaras para mi hermano, no quiero que apestes a eso que tienes encima, te rasuraras, te peinaras, te prepararas para una noche agitada y animaras a mi hermano, porque si me entero que no tuvo una cita como la que espera, serás castigado por ello. 

Esperaba que no se refiriera a lo que pensaba, porque no estaba seguro de querer compartir su lecho con su dios, cuando eso no significaba nada para él, especialmente, cuando deseaba hacerlo con alguien más, que parecia era inmune a sus encantos, como siempre, cuando estaba interesado en alguien, le era indiferente a esa persona. 

-¿Entendido? 

Ella esperaba una respuesta, supuso, así que asintió, esperando que le dejara ir, había salido sin nada con que cubrir su cuerpo, ni su suerte, ni su saco, ni su chamarra y no sabía que las mañanas fueron tan frías en el santuario. 

-Si mi señora. 

Aunque tal vez los brazos de Kanon eran muy calientes, pensó, sonrojándose inmediatamente, pensando que cualquiera creería que habían tenido relaciones, estaba mal arreglado, con el aroma de Kanon sobre su cuerpo, que otra cosa podían pensar. 

-Muy bien, pero, no quiero que mi hermano sepa que tuvimos esta conversación, puedes retirarte. 

Radamanthys de nuevo asintió, levantándose, deteniéndose cuando escucho el sonido de una puerta, sorprendiendo a Pandora, que le dio la espalda, buscando una taza donde deseaba servirse un poco de té. 

-Si mi señora. 

Radamanthys nunca había disfrutado del té, el desde que probó el chocolate espeso le amo, era dulce, era oscuro y caliente como el infierno, una descripción que podía quedar bien en la clase de hombres que deseaba, como Kanon. 

-Eres tan aburrido, no sabes decir nada más… me confundes mucho. 

No creía que su señora aceptará una respuesta como la que deseaba darle hace mucho tiempo, así que simplemente se marchó, colocando sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón.

-Ya, vete, anda, su cita inicia a las tres de la tarde. 

Tenía unas horas para el solo y eso era agradable, especialmente porque la cita sería un calvario, aburrida, con música que no le gustaba, comiendo bocadillos que se suponían eran platos completos, bebiendo vinos que no eran dulces y tal vez, tendría que acompañar a su dios a sus habitaciones, una noción que por alguna razón, ya no lo emocionaba. 

-Si mi señora. 

*****

Kanon se levantó poco después de que Radamanthys se marchara, se vistió con ropa civil y se puso un suerte con unas trenzas, uno de color azul, que su hermano le había regalado, llevaba una playera gris, con unos pantalones de mezclilla que habían visto mejores días. 

No se metió a bañar, no quería borrar el aroma de Radamanthys de su cuerpo, encontrando muy agradable su loción, como de maderas finas, con un toque cítrico, un aroma que esperaba permaneciera en el ambiente por mucho tiempo. 

En la estufa que habían conseguido se puso a preparar chocolate, caliente, dulce, con unos bombones en la superficie, por alguna razón pensaba que eso le gustaria al joven inglés, el té era demasiado aburrido para su amado. 

Preparó unos huevos revueltos con gruesas rebanadas de jamón, pan tostado y jugo de naranja, sirviendolo en dos platos, así como el chocolate lo sirvió en dos tazas, escuchando los pasos de Radamanthys cuando regresó, notando que estaba muy enojado, sus mejillas estaban rojas, sus cejas se unian en un gracioso remolino entre ambas, el que consideraba era lindo de cierta forma. 

-Hice el desayuno. 

Radamanthys se detuvo en seco, observando a Kanon en la mesa, con su cabello recogido en una coleta, el desayuno servido para dos, haciéndole recordar las mañanas de Inglaterra. 

-¡Estás helado! 

Kanon pronunció al tocar sus mejillas, quitándose su suéter para colocarselo, tapandolo con el, sin esperar a que Radamanthys pudiera quejarse. 

-Yo tengo algo con que cubrirme en mis maletas. 

Pero Kanon negó eso, empujandolo para que se sentará en la mesa, dándole la taza de chocolate caliente, para que bebiera un poco. 

-Bebe un poco, no tiene veneno, lo prometo. 

Radamanthys negó eso, probando el chocolate caliente, para suspirar poco después, un poco más tranquilo. 

-¿Y que era tan urgente que no podía esperar? 

Un regaño de Pandora, que le recordaba que su dios solo estaba jugando, que no era nada para él y eso ya lo sabía, mejor que nadie. 

-Un regaño de Pandora. 

Fue su respuesta, no tenía nada más que decirle, haciendo que Kanon se molestara, lo noto por la forma en que dobló el tenedor ligeramente. 

-Si yo fuera Hades no le permitiría tratarte así. 

Y con una sonrisa un tanto incomprensible para Radamanthys le señaló, sirviendo más chocolate.

-Y si fueras mío, tendrías un trato de reyes, claro, si yo fuera el emperador del mundo… 

Haciendo que se sonrojara. 

-Pero eso no es así. 

Diciéndose en silencio, notando que le quedaba muy bien a Radamanthys su suéter azul. 

*****

Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, lecturas y estrellas. Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. SeikenNJ.


	26. Infierno.

Aioria vio como Kanon se marchaba con el espectro en sus brazos en silencio, sin comprender muy bien la razón de que un soldado como lo era Radamanthys, aceptaba el amor de un hombre como el embaucador. 

-No lo entiendo. 

Pronunció, molesto, demasiado enojado por esa reacción, escuchando unos pasos a sus espaldas, uno de ellos era Mu, el otro Aldebarán, que últimamente siempre estaban juntos y nadie sabía la razón de eso.

-Lo que ocurre es que no entiendo como un soldado honorable acepta vivir en compañía de alguien como Kanon. 

Mu arqueo una ceja, Aldebarán se cruzó de brazos, no tenía muchas ganas de meterse en problemas de faldas o en este caso pantalones, pero, qué más podría hacer que ayudar a su amigo. 

-Tal vez porque es muy apuesto. 

Eso lo dijeron a sus espaldas, la rosa del jardín de Athena, que acompañada de los otros dos, pronunciaba muy divertido, esperando una respuesta del joven león, que simplemente decidió marcharse. 

-Eso fue muy descortés… 

Mu pronunció divertido, siguiendo su camino, deteniéndose cuando el toro permaneció en ese sitio, su mirada fija en las espaldas de Aioria, pensando que tendrían problemas, muchos problemas. 

-Aldebaran… 

Afrodita relamió sus labios, sosteniendo al toro de su brazo derecho, como si quisiera abrazarlo, logrando que Mu se molestara un poco, riendose por su molestia. 

-No seas tan celoso Mu, el toro es todo tuyo… 

Poco después se marcharon, ajenos a las preocupaciones de Aioria, de sus sueños, que seguirian su curso, como si fueran fragmentos de otra vida que solo podían ver cuando cerraban los ojos. 

Cuando el sueño llegaba a ellos, de forma profunda, mostrandoles lo que sería, lo que fue, lo que ocurrió en algún lugar del tiempo. 

*****

Radamanthys ingreso en el club nocturno llamado Atlántida, estaba mucho más oscuro y era mucho más ruidoso de lo que recordaba, habían pasado algunos meses desde que recibiera el mensaje de Kanon, que le ordenaba ir a buscarlo, mensaje que ignoro, tenia muchos mas problemas que atender, que un desconocido con un sentimiento de grandeza, que nunca mas tendria que volver a ver. 

O eso pensó, sin embargo, Pandora había logrado que cancelaran sus cuentas, estaba a punto de perder su trabajo, Minos y Aiacos estaban de luna de miel, no deseaba molestarlos con sus problemas, tampoco había logrado localizarlos, estaba completamente desesperado, tanto, que acudía a la Atlántida, para ver a Kanon, tratando de buscar alguna clase de pacto, era un hombre rico, con demasiados tentáculos en la ciudad, si deseaba, podía ayudarle, el único problema era el precio.

Un hombre de piel oscura y otro de cabello rosa sonrieron al verlo, como si ya lo conocieran, en la barra, un albino se rió entre dientes, limpiando unos tarros, Radamanthys pudo ver como oprimía un botón, tal vez, le estaba diciendo a Kanon que él estaba en el club nocturno. 

-Sírveme algo de beber… que sea fuerte, por favor. 

El albino negó eso, Kanon no deseaba que le sirviera nada, no hasta que pudiera hablar con su pequeño, como le decía, y en realidad, el apodo le quedaba, porque Radamanthys tenía casi la mitad de su edad.

-Kanon bajará enseguida, solo tiene que sacar la basura. 

Del elevador salió una chica furiosa, de cabello rubio, acomodando su ropa, la que maldecía el nombre de Kanon, quien a su vez, acomodaba su ropa, su camisa y su cinturón, era obvio lo que había estado haciendo en esa habitación.

-Listo, ya viene para aca. 

Kanon se detuvo en la barra, recargándose contra esta, observandolo de pies a cabeza de una forma ladina, lujuriosa, en ese momento vestía ropa formal, un traje negro, demasiado serio para su gusto, el que cubría todo su cuerpo.

-Pensé que no vendrías, con eso de tu divorcio y todos esos dedos acusadores, creo que están a punto de despedirte, perderás todo lo que tienes, pobre de ti, aun tus amigos te han dejado solo, algo que yo nunca haría, pequeño Rada… 

Radamanthys no pudo esconder su sorpresa al escuchar todo eso, haciendo que Kanon se riera, con esa voz grave que tenía, logrando que el menor se arrepintiera de haberlo visitado, pero no tenia nada mas que hacer, estaba solo y temía ir a la cárcel, solo porque Pandora le odiaba tanto como para intentar destruirlo. 

-Milo, el jefe de policía, un gran amigo mío, me dijo que esa muchacha que dejó que yo te poseyera a mi antojo en mi departamento, ahora te acusa de haberla violado, ese mismo dia, creo que en ese mismo momento. 

Eso era cierto, ella decía haber sido atacada por él, después de verla con su mecanico en ese club nocturno, cuando no regresó a su hogar, no podía verla, no deseaba estar en el mismo edificio que ella, mucho menos, el mismo cuarto, así que sólo recogió algunas cosas, como el reloj de su antiguo amor y se fue, rentando un departamento muy lejos de ella o de la Atlántida.

-No quiero ir a la cárcel… 

Prácticamente suplico, no queria perderlo todo, pero sobre todo no deseaba ir a la cárcel, Kanon tampoco, suponiendo lo que ocurriría con el ese primer dia en prision, molestandose demasiado al pensar en otras manos tocando al pequeño rubio que le miraba como un cachorrito perdido.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque vienes a verme a mí, yo no puedo hacer nada por ti, sin una paga adecuada, por supuesto. 

Radamanthys al escuchar eso asintió, podía pagarle, darle una buena cantidad de su dinero si podía sacarlo de ese lío en el que se había metido, si lograba voltear las cosas a su favor, divorciarse, librarlo de la cárcel y sobre todo, ayudarle a mantener la fortuna de su familia.

-Esto debemos hablarlo en privado, no me gusta que gente con poco sentido común escuche mis conversaciones.

Kanon a diferencia de la primera ocasión que visito ese club, sus cuartos privados, no lo toco, manteniendo su distancia, actuando con indiferencia, confundiendo a Radamanthys, porque era el mismo hombre que le había amenazado con enseñarle al mundo la clase de hombre que era, una promesa que no llevó a cabo. 

-Así que… deseas liberarte de tu esposa. 

Radamanthys asintió, observando a Kanon servirse un poco de alcohol de una botella de licor, de la que le ofreció un poco, la que aceptó con manos temblorosas, que se esforzó por controlar, tomando un asiento en donde le indicaba el mayor.

-Puedo pagarte bien, si me ayudas, yo puedo darte todo el dinero que desees, autos, joyas, lo que sea, pero no quiero ir a la cárcel, ella me prometió que convertiría mi vida en un infierno, por favor, ayudame.

Radamanthys bebió el licor de un solo trago, mirándole de pies a cabeza, esperando recibir una respuesta afirmativa, pero Kanon negó eso, encendiendo un puro, el que empezó a fumar con lentitud, con una actitud que claramente le decía que estaba molesto por eso. 

-¿Dinero? 

Le pregunto algo molesto, no le interesaba el dinero, deseaba algo más personal, como la amistad del menor, que le miraba expectante, con el vaso aun en sus manos, el que dejó en la mesa, para llevar sus manos a sus rodillas. 

-¿De que me serviria que me dieras dinero? 

Ya tenía suficiente dinero para toda una vida y eso lo hacia feliz, lo que deseaba era un poco de calor, algo de compañía, ese pequeño rubio le encantaba, físicamente, al menos, sus ojos, su cabello, ese cuerpo como tallado por algún escultor, el que ocultaba debajo de su traje sastre. 

-Tengo más que suficiente para vivir plácidamente por el resto de mi vida, eso no me sirve de nada, y me hace sentir como un mercader, como algo poco importante, un botones, un mesero, un sirviente, algo asi… no, no me interesa el dinero.

Radamanthys se levantó de pronto, encendiendo un cigarrillo, no pensaba que le molestara a Kanon, puesto que fumaba un puro, sin comprender porque lo rechazaba, decían que se trataba de un hombre sin escrúpulos, capaz de realizar cualquier acto ruin, era una alta cabeza en la mafia, mientras que su hermano un senador, con una carrera impecable, en apariencia. 

-No tengo nada mas con que agradecer tu ayuda, los contactos que tenia me han abandonado, estoy a punto de perder mi trabajo…

Kanon negó eso, no deseaba ayuda, tampoco dinero, y parecía que el pequeño rubio no había pensado en la posibilidad de usar su cuerpo como una moneda de cambio, probablemente no se veía como alguien hermoso y había olvidado que le amenazó para que fuera con él, o tal vez, pensaba que no se atrevería a pedirle algo como eso. 

-Eso te ha hecho pensar esa esposa tuya, pequeño, existen muchas cosas que puedes usar para pagar por favores, por ejemplo, en la cárcel, usaras ese cuerpo tuyo para sobrevivir, lo desees o no, con un único amo, o con varios, yo creo que serán varios, todo el tiempo, tu eres irresistible…

Radamanthys palideció, no había pensado en aquella posibilidad, la de ser violado en la cárcel, aunque Pandora le había prometido que convertiría su vida en un infierno, porque nadie la humillaba como él había hecho en ese club nocturno. 

-Pero eso hace que yo pierda la razón, el imaginarme a alguien mas en tu lecho, aun esa muchacha, no me gusta pensar en su noche de bodas, tal vez he perdido la razón, pero eso únicamente hace que mi sangre se incendie y desee librarme de ella, para llegar a su apuesto esposo.

Radamanthys cerró los ojos, recordando lo que le había dicho, como le ordenó entregarse a el, la misma razón por la cual pensaba que no se negaría a ayudarle, sin embargo, no pensó que Kanon quisiera pedirle eso a cambio, era demasiado mundano, algo insignificante. 

-¿Con que puedo pagarte? 

Le pregunto acercándose a él, sentándose en el mismo sillón, no sin antes quitarse el saco y comenzar a desabrochar su camisa, con movimientos lentos, que Kanon detuvo, al sostener su muñeca, acercandolo a el, su mirada fija en su cuerpo, una idea formándose en su mente, un agradecimiento justo, por todos los problemas que tendría que realizar para librarse de la esposa de su pequeño. 

-Volvemos con eso del pago, no soy un sirviente, no recibo dinero por el trabajo que realizó, los demás, trabajan para mi… esa es una gran diferencia.

Acaso deseaba que trabajara para él, eso era lo que deseaba, se preguntó en silencio, perdiéndose en esa mirada de dos colores, esa sonrisa lobuna, era una presa y estaba en las manos de un depredador, a quien había acudido por su propia voluntad. 

-Te estoy pidiendo ayuda… 

Le dijo, cuando Kanon se acerco a él, acariciando su cuello y pecho, besando su mejilla, para separarse de un solo movimiento, prácticamente empujándolo contra el sillón en donde estaba sentado. 

-No, me estás ofreciendo un trabajo, me estas faltando el respeto al tratarme como un mero mercader, porque si vinieras a mi pidiéndome ayuda, como un amigo, o un amante, como mi sumiso, nadie se atrevería a hacerte daño.

Tampoco se atreverían a mirarlo de manera lujuriosa, porque sabrían que se trataba de la propiedad de Kanon, y el en ese momento estaría vistiendo un bonito atuendo de cuero con hebillas, un collar con su nombre, estaría de rodillas, complaciendolo con su boca, sería completamente suyo, sin descanso, su pequeño. 

-Esa mujer no se hubiera atrevido a demandarte, tampoco intentaria robarte todo lo que posees, ni condenarte a pasar no se cuanto tiempo en prisión, para matarte en ella, no, ella se marcharía tan lejos como pudiera, para que tu dominante, no la castigara por tocar tu piel, mancharla con sus manos, pero no, no eres mi amante, tampoco mi sumiso… 

Pero pronto lo sería y ella, ella pagaría con su vida el intentar alejar a su pequeño de él, por intentar arruinar su vida, porque lo que hacía, lo hacía en un ataque de celos, porque comprendía que ya le había perdido, Radamanthys era suyo. 

-Sere tu sumiso, dejame ser tu sumiso, tu amante, y como tu amante, es que vengo a pedirte tu ayuda, por favor, ayudame… 

Le pidió acercándose a él, quitándose la camisa por completo, debajo de esta había un traje negro, con varios cierres y hebillas dorados, algo completamente pegado a su cuerpo, como una segunda piel, tal vez, había más, debajo de aquel formal traje de oficina. 

-¿Cuanto tiempo te quedaras a mi lado?

Kanon bebía un poco más de licor, al mismo tiempo que Radamanthys se desvestía, prácticamente, porque vestía un traje de cuero, que actuaba como una segunda piel, algo para comprar su ayuda, que le fascino, puesto que si estaba en lo correcto, varios de los cierres estaban colocados para poder acceder a su cuerpo sin tener que desvestirlo. 

-Yo… el tiempo que lo desees, tu eres mi dominante, tu cuidas de mi... 

Kanon recorrió los cierres, uno a uno, caminando en dirección del collar con la correa, la que le puso alrededor de su cuello, sellando su destino, pero aun deseaba escuchar lo que su pequeño tenía que decirle. 

-Al menos diez años, después de eso podrás irte, si es que eso es lo que deseamos… pero por diez años seras mio.

Radamanthys asintió, pensando que eso era mucho mejor, que ir a prisión, diez años no podían ser tan malos, y asi, al menos, conservaría todo cuanto poseía, su historial estaria limpio, conservaria su empleo, únicamente tenía que dormir con Kanon, eso era todo. 

-Mi destino está en tus manos, Kanon… 

Claro que lo estaba y desde ese momento, hasta que se cumplieran los diez años, no se apartaría de su lado, sonriendo al pensar en eso, en este pequeño inocente cayendo en sus redes sin que tuviera que esforzarse, creyendo que podría apartarse de él, después de aquella maravillosa noche. 

—Y yo seré un amo muy amable, muy cariñoso. 

Le dijo, acariciando su mejilla, antes de besarlo con fuerza, ingresando su lengua en el interior de su boca, para separarse poco después, notando su sonrojo, su nerviosismo, soltando una risa, una carcajada, encantado con ese nuevo juguete que se había ganando. 

—Y tú, tendrás que ser un pequeño muy obediente… 

Kanon acarició la mejilla de Radamanthys, llevando su dedo índice a sus labios, delineando el inferior, sorprendiendose cuando el menor lamió su dedo, chupandolo con deseo y resignación, tomando su mano, para lamer más dedos, permitiéndole que con su otra mano acariciara su cabeza, casi como si fuera una mascota, más que como si fuera un amante.

—Lo seré, porque tú me llevarás al éxtasis de nuevo… 

Recordaba esa noche y realmente la había disfrutado, tal vez, esa era una de las razones de Pandora para vengarse, el hecho de que ya no deseara compartir su lecho, negándose a reparar su matrimonio, había encontrado un amo perfecto. 

—Mi amo.

*****

Perdon por la tardanza en la actualización, pero, he tenido algunos conflictos, sin embargo, aqui estamos de nuevo. Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, estrellas y comentarios. SeikenNJ


	27. Purgatorio.

Radamanthys poco después se arrodilló enfrente de su amo, llevando sus manos a sus caderas, buscando su cinturón, todo eso frente a la mirada inquisitiva de Kanon, que sonreía con malicia, esperando ver qué tanto se atrevía a realizar por su cuenta. 

—¿Puedo? 

Kanon asintió, jadeando cuando Radamanthys abrió su cinturón, bajando sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior, restregandose contra su hombría, antes de lamerla, de la punta a la base. 

—Te había extrañado…

Le informo antes de lamerlo de nuevo, con delicadeza, gimiendo cuando llevó sus manos a su cabello, para indicarle que deseaba que hiciera más que eso, señal que Radamanthys obedeció sin pronunciar una sola palabra, recibiendolo en su boca, abriéndola para poder recibirlo por completo en ella, relajando su garganta, confundiendo de cierta forma a Kanon con esa actitud sumisa y desesperada. 

—¿Seguro que soy tu primer amante? 

Preguntó, aunque sabía que Radamanthys no podría responderle con su miembro grueso en su boca, al mismo tiempo que el rubio realizaba un movimiento parecido a un asentimiento, nunca había tenido un amante, pero antes de acudir había buscado mucho sobre esa clase de vida, todo le gustaba, le encantaba la idea de que alguien más cuidara de él. 

—Eres demasiado bueno en esto… 

No era un reproche, pero le parecía extraño, Radamanthys seguía succionando feliz su sexo, sonrojado, escuchando más gemidos suyos, sintiendo sus ojos en su cuerpo, sin detenerse un instante, deseaba brindarle tanto placer como lo había recibido ese primer día. 

—Pero no importa…

Kanon sentía que estaba próximo a derramarse en la boca del menor y no quería terminar tan pronto, pero verlo vestido con ese traje negro, arrodillado, con su sexo en su boca, era demasiado para él e intento separarlo de su cuerpo. 

—Nadie más podrá tenerte de nuevo… 

Pero Radamanthys no le permitió separarlo, desobedeciendo una de sus órdenes, para tratar de beber toda su semilla como había visto que pasaba en algunos vídeos, sin embargo, fue demasiado para él ese sentimiento como de ahogo y terminó por separarse, siendo bañado por la semilla de Kanon, tosiendo, escupiendo su semen e intentando limpiar su boca de la extraña sustancia, por reflejo, logrando que Kanon comenzará a reírse, suponiendo, que en efecto esa garganta no estaba entrenada para eso. 

—Eso fue muy descortés… 

Le reprocho, pisando su sexo por encima del traje negro, como si le acariciara con las puntas de sus dedos, escuchando un gemido del menor, que aún tocia en el suelo, de rodillas. 

—Debiste tomarla toda… 

Radamanthys asintió, aunque no la imaginaba tan espesa, ni tan caliente, estaba avergonzado de su error al tirar su semilla, aunque Kanon estaba realmente divertido con eso. 

—Yo… perdóname, nunca había hecho eso, es más… más espeso de lo que se ve en los vídeos y tu pene es mucho más caliente que un dildo… más carnoso… 

Kanon se acomodó los pantalones después de limpiarse con un pañuelo, agachandose para elevar su rostro, riéndose al ver su vergüenza.

—Después de verte, fui a unas tiendas y ví varios vídeos, busque información… quiero ser tu sumiso, quiero que cuides de mi, quiero repetir esa experiencia de nuevo… nada me satisface, ni mi esposa, ni nada más… 

Kanon pensó que tenía un estudiante aplicado en sus manos, que había buscado nuevas formas de obtener placer, un pequeño bastante decidido, sensual, que sabía lo que necesitaba.

—¿Has tenido otros amantes masculinos? 

Radamanthys negó eso con un movimiento de su cabeza, lo había intentado por supuesto, pero en todos ellos hubo algo que no le gusto, no eran lo suficiente dominantes o esperaban que él fuera quien los comandará. 

—No me mientas, no quieres que me enoje…

Radamanthys se sonrojo desviando la mirada solo unos momentos, para restregar su rostro contra su mano, sabía que siempre había tenido esos gustos, que deseo al difunto Hades como su amo, pero nunca los había puesto en práctica, únicamente con sus piercings. 

—Visite dos lugares de sadomasoquismo… encontré a dos prospectos, ninguno me dió lo que necesitaba… no fui con ellos a su habitación, uno de ellos quería que le dominará, el otro fue excesivamente dulce… yo quería algo como lo que tú me diste… 

Kanon solamente asintió, así que había buscado a otro más para obtener lo que deseaba, creyendo que había alguien igual a él en ese mundo, pero no era así, ni siquiera su propio gemelo se le parecía, por lo que se rió entre dientes, jalando la correa que conectaba al collar que dejó que le pusiera. 

-Tengo que ordenarle a Kasa que hacer, recuestate en la cama y espera por mi, regresare muy pronto.

Radamanthys hizo lo que le habían ordenado, observando unas esposas en la cabeza, colocando una de ellas en una de sus muñecas y después la otra, preguntándose si esa sorpresa le gustaría a Kanon, que regresó quitándose la corbata, lanzando su saco y camisa en uno de los sillones, botando sus zapatos, para verlo en esa cama, con una postura sugerente, sus muñecas esposadas a esa cama, riendo de pronto, su pequeño estaba avanzando mucho más rápido de lo que pensó que lo haría, y ni siquiera tenía porqué esforzarse para convencerlo de actuar alguna de sus fantasías.

-Eres como un regalo del cielo pequeño incubo, dispuesto para seducirme, actuando como una fiera en celo, tentándome con tu ropa de cuero, con esos cierres y esas esposas, pero me pregunto si comprendes lo que has aceptado realizar.

Radamanthys recibió sus labios con lujuria, esta vez siendo él quien ingresó su lengua en su boca, sintiendo como iba abriendo el cierre que recorría el traje que llevaba puesto desde el cuello hasta su cintura, ingresando sus manos en el interior de su traje ajustado, para recorrer su piel, pellizcando con fuerza uno de sus pezones, esperando escuchar un quejido de sus labios, el que vino acompañado de un dulce gemido.

-Seré tuyo, tú me protegerás y cuidaras de mi, te encargaras de cada pequeño detalle de mi vida y yo obedecere cada una de tus ordenes, a cambio me darás tu atención, sólo yo podré acompañarte en tu lecho. 

Eso nunca lo habia mencionado, pero estaba de acuerdo, Thetis y Sorrento lo dejaron frío en la cama, no se le comparaban a su pequeño incubo, que besaba las puntas de sus dedos con ímpetu, cuando las llevo a su boca.

-Me parece justo, pero un buen sumiso, no le da órdenes a su dominante, así que te daré un castigo y usare esa palabra de seguridad que tan graciosamente me diste, el nombre de tu esposa.

Radamanthys asintió, aun con los dedos de Kanon en su boca, quien repentinamente lo volteo, torciendo sus brazos un poco, estirandolos cuando puso sus caderas sobre sus piernas, para darle una pequeña leccion, abriendo el cierre que protegia sus nalgas, el que se abría por completo, liberandolas junto a su creciente erección, las que amasó con fuerza, encajando sus uñas en estas, para besarlas y darle una mordida en el glúteo derecho, riendose al escuchar su gemido.

-Contaras hasta diez, si en algún momento sientes que ya no soportas más, pequeño, di el nombre de tu esposa y me detendré, pero antes de eso, cada número que olvides pronunciar, se convertirá en dos paletazos más... 

Radamanthys asintio, estremeciendose al sentir el aliento de Kanon sobre su piel, que estirándose solo un poco tomo una paleta de color negro, la que estaba sin usar, acariciando los musculos de sus piernas, sus gluteos, para repentinamente estrellar la paleta contra estos, escuchando un quejido de dolor de su amante, que se estremecio, mordiendo su labio.

-Quiero que cuentes… no lo olvides… 

Nuevamente le dio un golpe con la paleta, dejando su piel roja, recibiendo otro quejido mitad gemido, así como un estremecimiento, haciéndole ver como un pescadillo, escuchando un susurro, apenas audible.

-Más fuerte o no cuenta, mi pequeño demonio seductor… 

Radamanthys asintió, recibiendo un nuevo golpe, haciendo que el rojo de sus gluteos aumentara, sintiendo entonces la lengua de Kanon recorrer la zona afectada, esperando por que le obedeciera y eso hizo.

-Uno… 

Susurro, tirando un poco de las cadenas, estremeciendose cuando sintió otro golpe con la paleta, que era su castigo por exigirle ser su único amante, aunque no lo hizo, sin embargo, pensaba que era lo correcto, no se entregaría a nadie más, pero Kanon no podía buscar a otro juguete, porque se trataba de un hombre muy celoso y muy posesivo, algo que Pandora nunca entendió, porque de hacerlo, nunca le habría sido infiel.

-Dos… 

A ella la quería muerta, deseaba que pagara por su traición, por dejarlo a su suerte y permitir que le violaran, sin importar cuanto le gustara esa sensación, al final, le había dejado por otro, un mecanico, se había burlado de él, e intentaba destruirlo, pero sería él quien la destruiría al final, por usar la memoria de su hermano como un arma en su contra.

-Tres, cuatro y cinco… 

En realidad eran ocho, porque no había contado tres, no lo había logrado de tan bien que se sentia esa sensacion, su sexo despertando con cada golpe y beso en sus nalgas, Kanon podía sentirlo contra su pierna, riendo por su falta de pudor.

-El rojo te queda muy bien, al igual que el negro. 

Le dijo, lamiendo las líneas rojas en sus nalgas, acariciando su hombría, para darle un nuevo azote, esta vez con menos fuerza, no deseaba lastimarlo, aunque los gemidos que eran pronunciados por su pequeño le decían que realmente disfrutaba demasiado del dolor, tal vez, solo por eso estaba en las manos de quien le violó unos meses atras, porque estaba drogado, y lo que habia hecho habia sido algo muy ruin, y solo por eso le gusto aquella sensación.

-Seis… siete… ocho… 

Sentía que el cuerpo de su pequeño ya no soportaría mucho más y le dio dos pequeños golpecitos con la paleta, que contó sin perder el sentido, para inmediatamente sentir como la botella de licor era rociada en su cuerpo, enfriando sus marcas, las que Kanon empezó a lamer, a estrujar con sus dedos.

-Nueve y diez… 

Finalizo de contar, recibiendo más besos de su amo, que abrió otros cierres, descubriendo sus piernas, dejándolo en algo parecido a un corset y un liguero, las únicas partes que no se podian desabrochar de esa forma, para quitarlas, tenías que desabrochar las hebillas.

-Lo has hecho muy bien mi pequeño, muy bien… 

Radamanthys recibió los besos de Kanon con ímpetu, cuando lo recostó de espaldas a la cama, separándose para quitarse la ropa interior, quedando desnudo frente a la mirada de su pequeño, que vio una marca en su pecho, una larga línea que se veía fue dolorosa cuando recibió esa herida, la que habría tocado, besado y lamido, pero no podía moverse, observando como se ponia un condon, pues su sexo estaba erecto de nuevo, después de verlo retorcerse y esforzándose por contar hasta diez, obedeciendo sus órdenes.

-Mi amigo ha estado muy hambriento, los pececillos con los que les he alimentado no lo han saciado, pero tu, tu le darás un banquete no es verdad. 

Radamanthys trato de tocarlo con la punta de sus pies, el cual sujetó con fuerza, llevándolo a su boca, para lamer cada uno de sus dedos, siguiendo un camino en su pierna, que se detuvo en su muslo, el que lamió y mordió sin piedad, recibiendo más gemidos de su pequeño amante.

-Así es… retuercete un poco más… gime tu placer para mi.

Kanon siguió entonces su camino en dirección de sus pezones, notando que tenía un piercing nuevo, retorciendolo y tirando de él con sus dientes, como si quisiera arrancarlo, posicionándose entre sus piernas, para tirar del otro piercing, jalando de ambos, logrando que Radamanthys gimiera de nuevo, retorciéndose, ansioso por tocar a su amo, pero manteniendo sus manos en las esposas.

-¿Podría tocarte? ¿Podría acariciar tu cuerpo mi amo? 

Kanon le beso empujando lentamente entre sus nalgas, sorprendiendose al sentirlo tan estrecho, pero lo suficiente holgado para ingresar en él sin tener que prepararlo, riendo de nuevo, pensando que debió haber jugado con esa parte de su cuerpo durante los meses alejado de su amo, al que no le gustaba ese nombre, por alguna razón.

-Dime Kanon y veo que has jugado con tu cuerpo, te pusiste otro piercing... qué más has hecho en mi ausencia…

Radamanthys se sonrojo inmediatamente, era su espalda, y se sorprendía de que no hubiera notado el cambio en su tatuaje, el que ya no tenía la H de Heinstein, sino que la había transformado en una K, de Kanon, aunque no sabía como lo tomaria su dominante, de saber que había hecho eso, esperaba que no como lo hizo Hades en su tiempo.

-Mi espalda…

Susurro, cuando liberaron sus manos, para que pudiera mostrarle lo que había hecho, separándose de su cuerpo, notando que el tatuaje que tenía una H con una R, en medio de un corazón, en ese momento tenía una K, con esa R, en el mismo corazón.

-¿Te desagrada? 

Tuvo que preguntar, volteando a verle, o eso intento, pero Kanon inmediatamente sosteniéndolo de la cadera le penetró con fuerza, fijando su vista en ese tatuaje, que lejos de molestarle o inquietarle, le hacía sentir poderoso, su pequeño tenía su nombre grabado en su cuerpo y apenas pudo poseerlo una sola ocasión.

-Eres un demente, pequeño, pero yo cuidare de ti, no temas… Kanon estará pendiente de ti a cada instante… 

Era una dulce promesa, que recibió con gusto y demasiado placer, como los embistes de Kanon, que le abrían sin descanso, con un movimiento profundo, que buscaba su próstata. 

Su sexo ingresando a un ritmo acelerado, una y otra vez, profundo, fuerte, acompañados de jadeos, de sonidos guturales, que le hacían estremecer. 

—Levanta esas caderas y acariciate a ti mismo. 

Le ordenó de pronto, tirando de la correa, para que obedeciera, y eso hizo, elevó sus caderas, llevando una de sus manos a su propia hombría, sosteniéndose de la cama, apenas con fuerza suficiente para no ser asfixiado por las almohadas. 

—Eres tan dócil.. 

Lo era, porque le encantaba sentir los el sexo de Kanon en su cuerpo, esas manos estrujandolo con fuerza, sin piedad, y de pronto, con la misma correa comenzó a golpear su espalda, dejando pequeñas marcas, escuchando sus quejidos, mezclándose con sus gemidos, en ese salvaje frenesí. 

—Y te gusta tanto que te duela… 

Así era, el dolor le excitaba demasiado, deseaba ser poseído y ser abusado, como Kanon lo hacía con él, que sentía que pronto llegaría a su clímax, si seguía estrujandolo de aquella forma. 

—Di mi nombre, dime a quién le perteneces… 

Radamanthys pronunció un último gemido, mucho más parecido a un grito de placer, antes de vaciarse en aquella cama, sintiendo la semilla abundante de Kanon llenarlo al límite, casi como si fuera a derramarse de su interior. 

—¡Soy tuyo, sólo tuyo! ¡Le pertenezco a Kanon! ¡Soy de Kanon! 

Repitió una y otra vez, escuchando la risa del hombre mayor, que se recostó a su lado, acariciando ese nuevo tatuaje, al que le agregaría algunos detalles, como un dragón marino, una criatura con la que se sentía identificado. 

—Eres precioso…

Radamanthys volteo a verlo, para besar sus dedos con sumisión y lujuria, aún respirando hondo, recuperando un poco su respiración, haciéndola menos acelerada. 

—Eres hecho a mi medida… 

Tal vez era cierto eso, le fascinaba el hombre mayor, lo encontraba como todo un Adonis, una criatura perfecta, un hombre fuerte, mayor y maduro, poderoso, lo que deseaba en una pareja desde su niñez, la que estuvo colmada de lujos, de amor y cuidados, una vida perfecta para cualquiera, aún para el, que pasó muy bellos momentos en su juventud, pero ahora, deseaba ese algo que Kanon le había mostrado. 

—Como un regalo de los dioses…


	28. Roto.

—Como un regalo de los dioses… 

Kanon había sido un regalo de los dioses en realidad, el conocerlo le había dado lo que siempre deseo y la forma de librarse de su promesa a Pandora, que se encontraba amordazada, sus manos atadas a su espalda, a su lado, su amante, que también estaba amordazado, sus ojos cubiertos con tela oscura, para que no pudieran ver nada de sus alrededores. 

El se encontraba sentado en las piernas de Kanon, que le acariciaba sin pudor alguno, no los habían golpeado, pero ya habían decidido su destino, los matarían, en un avión privado, propiedad de los Walden, el que se quedaría sin combustible al mismo tiempo que ellos bailaban en su club nocturno, porque Julián estaba a pocas horas de perecer en compañía de Sorrento.

—¿Les quitamos las capuchas? 

Radamanthys asintió, estaba sentado en las piernas abiertas de Kanon, que le acariciaba sin pudor, porque el nuevo traje, uno rojo, pegado a su cuerpo como una segunda piel se lo permitía, este tenía la espalda descubierta y parte de su torso. 

—Solamente a Pandora, el no tiene que verme… 

Cuando le quitaron la capucha le vio sentado entre sus piernas, con una sonrisa, rodeando el cuello de Kanon, que besaba sus hombros con delicadeza, como si se tratase de un tesoro. 

—¿Quién será quién visite el infierno ahora mi amor? 

Le pregunto con algo de burla, ordenandole a uno de los matones de Kanon que le quitará la mordaza, quería escuchar lo que tenía que decirle. 

—¡Eres un maldito enfermo!

Radamanthys se encogió de hombros, probablemente lo era, se había entregado a Kanon y le gustaba ser su mascota, así que no lo tomo como un insulto, Kanon, por otro lado, si lo hizo, así que con un solo movimiento de su cabeza, golpearon de nuevo al mecánico que estaba con ella.

—Ten más respeto con mi pequeño, o ese bastardo lo pagará caro, señorita. 

No le gustaba que insultaran a su niño, su pequeño que estaba un poco demente y era algo retorcido, pero le fascinaba como era, quien vestía con orgullo su traje de cuero junto con todas las marcas de su amor por el, moretones, cortadas, mordidas, algunas quemaduras, todo lo que le había hecho y habían disfrutado juntos. 

—¡Tu pequeño no es más que una maldita zorra, una puta demente, una perra rabiosa! 

Radamanthys se levantó de su asiento en las piernas de Kanon, Pandora estaba impávida, como siempre, ningún cabello, ningún gesto fuera de lugar, así que se relamio los labios, eso era justo por lo que le odiaba, porque siempre le había tratado como un perro, una cosa y no una persona, le había humillado incontables veces y ya no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo más. 

—Ya saben qué hacer, quiero que los maten, usen mi avión, que parezca un accidente desafortunado. 

Ella negó eso, no podía matarla, con la demanda todos le señalarian, estaría en prisión por ello, sería condenado por asesinato, lo sabía, no podía escapar a la justicia únicamente porque se acostaba con ese hombre de cabello negro. 

—Sabrán que fuiste tú… 

Radamanthys lo supuso, pensarían que era él, pero con Kanon protegiéndolo estaría a salvo de padecer en la prisión, lo juzgarian por el asesinato de su esposa para encontrarlo inocente y no podrían volver a acusarlo, saldría pronto, para casarse con su amo, manteniendo su buen nombre, hundiendo el de Pandora en el olvido.

—Sospecharan que fui yo, pero como todos me verán en ese club, en los brazos de mi amante homosexual, esa será una noticia mucho más llamativa que tú muerte y aunque pisare prisión de forma preventiva, saldré libre muy pronto, probablemente tenga una celda solo para mí, además, tu amante es quien arregla ese avión, no es verdad, mi difunta esposa, lo culparán a él de todo esto… a mi no, Kanon, el hombre que esperabas me destruyera, cuida de mi. 

Poco después regreso a las piernas de Kanon, que volvió a acariciarlo, seguro que Pandora sentía algo por su pequeño, mordiendo su hombro, antes de que se los llevarán de aquella habitación. 

—Solo si eres un buen chico… 

La sería, sería el mejor amante que pudiera tener, aquel que plagaba sus fantasías nocturnas, su único sumiso, por quien perdiera la cabeza a causa de la lujuria y el deseo. 

—Seré lo que tú me pidas… 

Pero únicamente debía existir el, nadie más, esa era una promesa que le había hecho y pensaba estaba dispuesto a cumplirla, aún, después de cuatro años juntos, de ser abandonado por sus amigos de la infancia, quienes no aprobaban su relación con Kanon, pensando que le hacían demasiado daño, que le habían lavado la cabeza, pero no era así, él estaba consciente de lo que ocurría a cada instante. 

Por eso cuando cierta noche no regresó a sus habitaciones y tuvo que ir a buscarlo, se dio cuenta de que le habían mentido, a su lado había otro joven, uno de cabello verde, esbelto y hermoso, el qué bebía a su lado, conversando con él. 

Un muchacho al menos diez años menor que él, una belleza, con una actitud desafiante, como la que tuvo en un principio con el en ese club, y tal vez por eso, su amante ya no lo tocaba más, le había aburrido. 

Radamanthys lo vio a su lado demasiadas veces para pensar que se equivocaba, conocía bien esa mirada, era la que tuvo Pandora cuando comenzó a ver a Ikki, la que Kanon tuvo con él, y ahora tenía con ese muchacho de cabello verde.

No podía dejar de verlos, Kanon ni siquiera sabía que había acudido a esa reunión, lo imaginaba esperando por él en la casa que habían comprado, como una dulce flor o un juguete roto, él pensaba que era el segundo, un juguete roto que ya no llamaba su atención. 

Podía ver a Kasa en un rincón tratando de quitarse de encima a Io, el que tenía cabello rosa y parecía mucho más fuerte que él, aún Kasa tenía más atención que él y eso le molestaba, como nunca lo había imaginado. 

Comenzaba a dolerle el estómago, sentía náuseas y un deseo incontrolable de matar a ese gusano, esa florecilla de cabello verde, pero antes, le enseñaría a Kanon que lo sabía todo, que no podía guardar el secreto por más tiempo.

Si es que eso estaba haciendo, pero lo dudaba por la mirada de los dos matones de su amo, que le miraron fijamente, confundidos, no se suponía que tenía que estar presente pero no le evitaron ingresar en esa zona. 

—¡Eres un maldito hijo de perra!

Se anunció para que Kanon volteara sorprendido, recibiendo un puñetazo en la mandíbula, que logró que se mordiera el labio, estaba tan furioso que no midió su fuerza, menos sus golpes, pues le propinó otro en la nariz, antes de que pudiera reaccionar. 

El había tomado clases durante años de diferentes artes marciales, sabía disparar, conducir cualquier clase de vehículo, tenía suficiente tiempo desde que ya no iba a trabajar, hasta había aprendido a cocinar los platillos que Kanon apreciaba y con eso le pagaba, con un muchacho de cabello verde en su regazo. 

—¿Me cambiaste por este? ¿Dónde están mis diez años? 

Le pregunto, volteando a ver a su rival, que tenía el descaro de sonreír, sin comprender que si era el sumiso de Kanon, no era alguien con quien debían meterse y antes de que pudieran hacer algo por evitarlo, uso una navaja que tenía guardada en su bolsa de la chaqueta, la que siempre llevaba consigo, la que se abría de forma automática, con la que cortó el rostro del muchacho que deseaba robarle lo que era suyo, desfigurandolo, antes de que el propio Kanon le atacara. 

Primero un golpe en el estómago, después una bofetada, estaba furioso, no sabía si porque daño a su nuevo juguete o por golpearlo, pero al menos tenía su atención de nuevo. 

—¿Que esperan? 

Les preguntó a sus matones, que sostuvieron sus brazos, haciéndole ver que tenía todas las miradas de aquel sitio sobre su cuerpo, muchos de ellos sosprendidos, otros riéndose de él, haciendolo sentir mucho peor que aquella vez en que Pandora le traicionó. 

—¡Llévenlo a casa, está haciendo un espectáculo de sí mismo! 

Les ordenó, dándole la espalda, logrando que su corazón se estrujara mucho más, soltandose de esos dos, a punto de recordarle su promesa a Kanon, que ya estaba a lado de su nuevo juguete, tratando de atender su herida. 

—Eres un mentiroso… 

Susurró, alejándose de aquel sitio, subiendo en la limusina que le llevaría a su casa tan grande y tan vacía, en donde nadie lo esperaba, en donde Kanon, seguramente no regresaría en unos cuantos días. 

—Un traidor… un embaucador… 

Radamanthys ingresó poco después a su cuarto de baño observándose en el espejo, para inmediatamente después cerrar los ojos, llevando una mano a su bolsillo, para limpiar su navaja y regresarla a su sitio, pensando en qué hacer. 

Siempre había sido así, no soportaba ser ignorado por quienes quería, a pesar de tener una vida feliz, de tener todo cuanto deseaba, siempre se sintió muy solo, por lo que sus amantes debían prestarle atención, estar pendientes de él, ser posesivos, eso lo excitaba. 

El se había entregado a Kanon, se había dado en cuerpo, alma y corazón, de todas las formas posibles, porque su amo no podía ser así, no su amo, su viejo amante, podía llorar, pedirle que le diera otra oportunidad, que le dijera que hizo mal, pero eso no funcionaba nunca, lo había visto con sus padres, pedirle a alguien que cambiará, ofrecerle más, siempre era contraproducente. 

Radamanthys estaba llorando, no se había dado cuenta de ello, tampoco se dió cuenta que al tomar un vaso exagonal para whisky, tiro otro más, el que pisó, cortando la planta de su pie, lo único que deseaba era emborracharse y eso haría, también quería darse un baño, que tomaría sin dudarlo, por lo que llenó la tina con agua caliente, para sumergirse en el agua, notando entonces la sangre, cuando la botella estaba vacía en el suelo. 

—¡Mierda! 

Maldijo, quitándose el cristal y sumergiendo el pie de nuevo, esa era una ventaja, casi no sentía el dolor, pero también una desventaja supuso, quedándose dormido en la tina.

Despertando a lo que supuso tendría la noche anterior, una casa sola, Kanon no había ido a verlo, llevaba una semana casi, la que se transformó en quince días, el decimosexto Radamanthys ya se sentía mucho mejor, mucho más resignado, así que vistiendo ropa casual decidió salir de la casa que compartía con Kanon, llevando dinero en efectivo, y algunas tarjetas, pero sin decirle a nadie. 

Necesitaba darse un aire, respirar unos días, sin que nadie lo vigilará, gastando dinero por montones, bebiendo, en ocasiones fumando, comprándose ropa que pensaba le quedaría para su nueva libertad, preguntándose qué clase de amante debía conseguir ahora, uno más joven, mucho más inocente, algún príncipe en brillante armadura buscando alguien que salvar, si, alguien que buscara de otra persona que dependiera de su fuerza. 

Eso lo decidió unos días después, en el hotel en donde se hospedaba esa ocasión, porque se había estado moviendo, cambiando de lugares cuando se aburría de uno, usando cuatro hoteles diferentes, encontrando que si Kanon ya no lo deseaba, algunos otros sí lo hacían, pero todos ellos eran pobres diablos.

Regreso por fin cuando se le acabó el dinero en efectivo y rechazaron todas sus tarjetas, Kanon las había bloqueado, haciéndole enfurecer, suponiendo que tendría que regresar a su casa, porque no le gustaba gastar su dinero, ese lo guardaba celosamente para el momento en que pudiera necesitarlo y tenía que acudir a un banco, porque no tenía una tarjeta de esa cuenta, nunca la había aceptado. 

Radamanthys observó entonces el calendario, habían pasado casi veinte días desde la última vez que estuvo en su hogar, con su esposo, y suponía que ya no tendría una casa, solo unas maletas que recoger.

Llegó a eso de las diez de la noche, había tratado de alargar su regreso todo lo que podía, por un momento se detuvo frente a la puerta, observando su chapa y después sus llaves, preguntándose si no las habría cambiado. 

—Hogar, dulce hogar...

Se dijo al ingresar, notando que todas las luces estaban apagadas, que no había nadie, o eso parecía, porque podía ver el rojo de la punta de un cigarrillo, era Kanon, sentado en el que decía era su sillón especial. 

—Mi amor… ya vine. 

Eso lo dijo con burla, la mochila a sus espaldas, para subir las escaleras, sin prender la luz, no le interesaba ver a Kanon, que aún estaba sentado en su sillón especial, oculto en completa oscuridad. 

—¿A dónde habías estado? 

Escuchó que Kanon le preguntaba al mismo tiempo que prendía la luz, avanzando en dirección de Radamanthys, con un paso rápido, para evitar que huyera de su presencia, furioso, lo notaba por su forma de respirar. 

—Por ahí, me estaba sofocando y necesitaba aire fresco. 

Le respondió con una voz segura y distante, que nunca había usado con el, demasiado fría, dándole la espalda, o eso trato, porque Kanon le sostenía de la muñeca, observandole de pies a cabeza, cada vez más enojado. 

—¿A dónde habías estado? 

Radamanthys se soltó, era alto y fuerte, tenía la fuerza suficiente para soltarse, aunque Kanon intentará mantenerle quieto.

—A ti que te importa, tampoco estabas aquí… 

Kanon se vio sorprendido en ese momento, tanto que su enojo iba desapareciendo, pero recuperándose, lo siguió cuando le dió la espalda, avanzando por las escaleras. 

—Dime… 

Se detuvo en las escaleras riendo entre dientes, al recordar lo que había hecho con el hermoso rostro de ese ladrón, suponiendo que esa era la razón de la molestia de Kanon, la belleza pérdida de su juguete.

—¿Cuántas puntadas tuvieron que darle a tu amigo? 

Eso lo dijo volteandose, esperando una respuesta de Kanon, que seguía junto a él, apretando el puño con fuerza, como si quisiera golpearlo, pero supuso, no era de la forma divertida, sino, deseaba lastimarlo. 

—Te hice una pregunta, pequeño, dime donde estabas y qué estabas haciendo, no lo voy a repetir… 

*****

No le rompan sus promesas a un dragon, porque estos raramente perdonan y cuesta mucho trabajo ganarlos de regreso, algo que Kanon tendra que tomar en cuenta, pues, los Wyvern, tambien son dragones. Espero que les guste el capitulo, muchas gracias por sus estrellas, comentarios y lecturas. SeikenNJ


	29. Dolor.

Al menos tenía su atención, una muy enojada, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en los suyos, su cuerpo estaba temblando, pero aún podía controlarse, quería que perdiera los estribos, que se sintiera como él se sintió al verlo juntos. 

—Estuve fumando, bebiendo, probando un poco de todo, resulta que para algunas personas yo soy irresistible. 

Eso lo dijo acercándose un poco más a Kanon, que respiraba hondo, imaginandose a su pequeño en los brazos de alguien más, siendo sometido por otros, enfureciendo aún más, casi viendo rojo. 

—Un tipo de cabello rosa me invitó a un crucero, pero algún imbécil me canceló todas las tarjetas y tuve que regresar, pero mañana iré a mi banco por más dinero para seguir disfrutando de la vida… 

En ese momento ya vio rojo y en un momento, antes de comprender lo que hacía, soltaba un fuerte golpe contra su pequeño, que lo recibió, más por la sorpresa que por qué no pudiera defenderse, cayendo hacia atrás en las escaleras, su mochila rodando por los escalones, abriéndose y su contenido vaciandose con cada golpe nuevo. 

—¿Tanto te molesta que yo haga lo mismo que tú? 

Le preguntó, limpiando la sangre de su nariz y boca, observando a Kanon fijamente, con una mirada que decía claramente que no le tenía miedo. 

—Anda, ve corriendo con tu juguete de la cara marcada, debe sentirse solo y necesitar tu consuelo… 

Kanon negó eso, e intentó sostenerlo del brazo, pero Radamanthys se soltó, diciéndole que no tendría reparo de lanzarlo lejos si le tocaba de nuevo. 

—Aunque… a diferencia tuya, yo no he roto nuestro trato, embaucador, yo no me he acostado con cualquiera… aún, no. 

Radamanthys pronunció aquellas palabras antes de alejarse de Kanon, con una risa sonora, burlándose de quien pensaba era su amo después de su traición, subiendo las escaleras algo adolorido, caminando en dirección del cuarto de invitados, no hacia su propia cama, que compartía con el mayor. 

—Buenas noches Kanon, la cama grande es toda tuya. 

Kanon lo siguió hasta el cuarto de huéspedes, empujándolo contra la puerta, tragando un poco de saliva, sosteniéndolo del cabello con tanta fuerza que le provocó dolor, de aquel que no era divertido, de nuevo. 

—¡Nadie se burla de mi, pequeño, y tú me prometiste diez años! 

Le recordó, llevando las manos a su ropa, tirando de esta, como si quisiera destruirla, escuchando un pequeño gemido de los labios de su amante, cuando lo empujó de nuevo contra la puerta, volteando su cuerpo. 

—¡Eres mío, sólo mío y de nadie más! 

Radamanthys por un momento sonrió, al sentir los labios de Kanon sobre los suyos, deseando que ese tuerto hubiera dejado de ser Interesante para su amante, para su dominante, que volvió a besarlo con fuerza, abriendo la puerta, para que los dos entrarán en ese cuarto que nunca habían utilizado. 

—Y te prometo que buscare a cada uno de esos imbéciles que se atrevieron a coquetear contigo, para matarlos a cada uno de ellos. 

Kanon iba calmando su enojo, al mismo tiempo que iba desnudando el cuerpo de su pequeño, lamiendo su piel, mordiendolo, dejando tantas marcas que nadie pensara que estaba libre. 

—Pero antes te daré una maldita lección para que no vuelvas a hacer algo como esto, nunca, jamás. 

Si le daría una lección eso quería decir que aún le importaba su cariño, supuso, aún le deseaba a su lado, y eso era bueno, así que le dejo amarrar sus manos a la cabecera de la cama con su cinturón, cubrir sus ojos, besar cada minúscula parte de su cuerpo. 

—Porque eres mío… 

Era suyo, pero Kanon también le pertenecía, se dijo en silencio, gimiendo al sentir los labios y las uñas de su amante, la fuerza de sus embistes, que a pesar de la poca preparación, aún le eran placenteros. 

—Soy tuyo… soy tuyo… y tú eres mío… dime qué eres mío… por favor… 

Kanon no respondió sus súplicas, vaciandose en su cuerpo, recuperando su respiración, besando sus labios antes de recorrer su mejilla. 

—Kanon… Kanon… dímelo… solo dímelo y todo volverá a ser como antes… 

Kanon estaba a punto de responderle que era suyo, cuando recibió una llamada, era Isaak, llamada que respondió antes de prometerle a su pequeño que era suyo. 

—Isaak, si, iré inmediatamente, no me tardo… 

Pronunció, levantándose de la cama, colgando el teléfono, observando a Radamanthys, aún atado, con los ojos cubiertos, cubierto de su semen, quien guardaba silencio al escuchar ese nombre. 

—Volveré cuando lo haga, pequeño, en la mañana vendrá alguien a vigilarte, mientras tanto, quédate ahí, como castigo por marcharte. 

Eso lo dijo con frialdad, abandonando el cuarto, antes de limpiarse un poco en su habitación, dándole una última mirada a su amante, que se había acostado de lado, cubriendo su rostro, aún amarrado a la cama. 

—Dulces sueños, pequeño. 

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse fue cuando Radamanthys por segunda ocasión comenzó a llorar, tirando de los barrotes de la cama para intentar soltarse, sin poder hacerlo, escuchando a eso de las seis de la mañana la puerta abrirse, no era él, esos no eran sus pasos, eran los de su vigilante supuso, quien iba recogiendo las prendas que veía en la escalera, junto con la mochila, preguntándose porqué estaban allí. 

La puerta estaba abierta y quien fuera que lo vigilaría pudo verlo acostado en la cama, con un poco de sangre en sus muñecas, cubierto de moretones, marcas rojas y negras, en esa cama desordenada. 

—Santo cielo… 

Susurro con un tono delicado, acudiendo a él, para liberar sus ojos y después sus muñecas, cubriéndolo con una sábana del cuarto de huéspedes. 

—¿Usted es Radamanthys? 

Radamanthys sentía los ojos hinchados, estaba avergonzado, y no se atrevía a mirar al que sería su perro guardián, para que no pudiera salir de su casa mientras que Kanon se divertía solo, o acompañado, sin él. 

—Mi nombre es Aioria, Kanon me mandó a protegerlo, cuidar su espalda en lo que sale de viaje… 

Aioria sin esperar a que le respondiera se puso a preparar su baño, a llenar la tina de agua caliente, suponía que lo necesitaba. 

—Salió con un tipo de cabello verde, no es verdad, en ese viaje que menciona usted… 

Aioria asintió, Isaak le había acompañado en ese viaje, junto a otros más, uno de ellos un sujeto llamado Hyoga, que observaba demasiado al segundo al mando de Kanon, aunque todos sabían que se trataba de su amante, su segundo frente, como le decían algunos, suponiendo que su mayor trofeo era el rubio en esa casa. 

—Aioria, mi nombre es Radamanthys Walden, y si, soy al que debes vigilar… 

Radamanthys vio cómo le ofrecían una mano para ayudarle a caminar al cuarto de baño, y sus cosas en una mochila, Aioria era todo un caballero. 

—Supongo que tendremos que llevarnos bien… 

Aioria al escuchar eso simplemente asintió, con una de las sonrisas más resplandecientes que había visto hasta el momento. 

—Eso me gustaría mucho… 

*****

Aioria se levantó angustiado, llevando una mano a su cabeza, seguro de que no podía dejar que Kanon permaneciera junto a Radamanthys, él era un soldado leal, en sus sueños era una buena persona, algo demente, demasiado sumiso, que no podía dejar en las manos del embaucador. 

-Esto es una pesadilla… solo eso… 

Se dijo, observando el cielo, como iba amaneciendo en el santuario, preguntándose qué estaba pasando en ese momento en el templo de géminis, con Kanon y Radamanthys, especialmente el espectro. 

-No es real. 

*****

Algunas horas después Hades abrió los ojos, levantándose para ir en busca de Pandora, escuchando sus órdenes, la forma en que le hablaba a su soldado más leal, quien en el pasado, se enfrentó a Alone, cuando quiso usar su cosmos, transformándolo en una marioneta. 

-Pandora. 

Pronunció con demasiada calma, observando el nerviosismo de su hermana, que sabía había cometido un error, o al menos, algo que no le había gustado en lo absoluto, porque cuando él le hablaba de esa forma, con ese tono de voz, un poco más frío que de lo acostumbrado, significaba problemas. 

-¿Que ha sido todo eso? 

Hades estaba vestido con un traje negro, le había ordenado a su hermana informarle a Radamanthys que saldrían juntos, pero, ella no siguió sus órdenes, por el contrario, insulto a su soldado más leal, a quien había tratado como si fuera basura, suponiendo, que arruinando su cita con ese guerrero que le admiraba, cuya lealtad era suya y pronto también lo sería su cuerpo. 

-¿Así es como tratas a mis soldados? 

O solamente aquel que había llamado su atención, aunque suponía, que eso era lo que ocurría, su pequeña hermana estaba furiosa, celosa de su amor por él, su deseo, el que no deseaba utilizar para no poner en peligro su lealtad, pero, se daba cuenta, que Radamanthys era muy apuesto.

-¿Con este desprecio? 

Así que lo mejor era visitarlo y decirle en persona, lo que deseaba de él, tal vez, empezar ese dia en su compañía, el clima de aquella ciudad era muy agradable esa época del año, especialmente con un joven hermoso a su lado. 

-Mi señor… hermano. 

Hades elevo su mano, no deseaba escuchar sus respuestas o sus excusas, no lo necesitaba y siguió su camino, ignorandola, caminando en dirección del templo de géminis, en donde Radamanthys dormía, por su propia voluntad. 

-Le dije que se verían a las tres de la tarde, seguramente ha regresado con Kanon, usted sabe que… que Radamanthys admira la fuerza, el pudo vencerlo. 

Hades lo sabía y recordaba una vida en la cual hizo que le prometiera que únicamente se entregaría a un soldado que pudiera derrotarlo, un soldado como lo era Kanon, quien lo deseaba, eso podía verlo sin problema alguno. 

-¿Estas insinuando que Radamanthys me rechazara? 

Pandora negó eso, no pensaba que Radamanthys pudiera rechazarlo, pero, tampoco creía que pudiera negarse al deseo de Kanon, ella veía que le correspondía, lo deseaba, tanto como Kanon le deseaba.

-Se desean mi señor… 

Hades entrecerró los ojos, no deseaba escucharla, asi que siguio adelante comprendiendo que se deseaban y que podían tener una vida juntos, como muchas otras que tenían, las que podía ver, al ser un dios, las que muchos interpretaban como sueños, al no comprender la delicada línea de la realidad. 

-No me importa Pandora. 

Pandora se mantuvo en ese sitio, observando como su señor se apartaba con un paso lento, preguntandose porque su dios estaba interesado en Radamanthys, y cuanto tiempo duraría eso. 

-Esto es un error… 

Comprendiendo que no sería por mucho tiempo y que dañarían a Radamanthys, tal vez, hasta destruyendo su lealtad, que era lo más valioso que tenía para dar ese soldado. 

-Uno muy grave. 

Susurro, segura de que Radamanthys no era correspondido por su dios, sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba era qué pasaría si el dios del Inframundo, si su hermano, llegaba a amarlo. 

*****

-Así… que… 

Radamanthys con el suéter azul de Kanon, pronunció, recargándose en la barra de la cocina improvisada en ese templo, demasiado sonrojado, observando al hermoso guerrero de géminis en silencio, que no se atrevía a decir nada, de momento. 

-¿Qué deseas hacer? 

Radamanthys deseaba salir de allí, divertirse en compañía de Kanon, aprovechando que sus dos aliados no estaban estorbando, mucho menos el santo dorado de leo, o cualquier otro santo de athena. 

-Dicen que las playas son hermosas en esta época del año. 

Radamanthys quería salir de allí rápido, así que tomando la mano de Kanon, decidió tirar de ella, deseaba ver ese sitio, ese hermoso lugar en compañía del embaucador de dioses, general marino de poseidon. 

-¿Quieres ir a nadar conmigo? 

Claro que lo deseaba, a menos que Kanon no deseara ir con él, acompañarlo a una de las playas cercanas, en donde esperaba pasar un tiempo a su lado, en su compañía, solos, por fin, después de todo ese tiempo en el santuario. 

-Por supuesto que me encantaría ir contigo… 

Respondió Kanon, sintiendo una presencia en su templo y sin más, uso el cosmos de su cuerpo, la otra dimensión, como no se suponia que debia hacerlo, para visitar un lugar que conocía bien, donde podrían estar juntos sin ser interrumpidos. 

-Se de un lugar que te maravillará. 

*****

Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, lecturas y estrellas, espero que les guste la historia, y cualquier duda que tengan, haganmela saber, yo la respondere, sin problemas. SeikenNJ.


	30. Frágil.

Hades vio como Kanon sostenía a Radamanthys de la cintura y se marchaba con él, a un templo donde no podía entrar, uno de los templos de Poseidón, un lugar, cuyo interior tampoco podía verlo. 

-Maldito mortal. 

Así que Radamanthys no lo vería hasta las tres de la tarde, como se lo ordenó Pandora y eso le molestó demasiado, pues, no le gustaba dejarle en compañía de Kanon por tanto tiempo, ese embaucador, podría convencerlo de seguir sus órdenes, de permitir su seducción. 

-El amor de los mortales es frágil… 

Susurro, recordando una conversación que tuvo con Thanatos, cuando este secuestro a un santo dorado de cáncer de una guerra santa anterior, del que se enamoró supuso, porque no lo destruyó y le permitia realizar todos esos actos de rebeldía que le divertían tanto. 

-El amor de los mortales es frágil y fugaz, demasiado sublime para dejarle pasar de largo, ignorar esa emoción que se apodera de nosotros, cuando somos inmortales. 

Thanatos pronunció de pronto, antes de que Hades pudiera preguntarle porque había secuestrado a ese mortal, porque le permitía burlarse de su divinidad, de sus designios, y porque razon, parecia que disfrutaba mucho más la presencia de ese cangrejo testarudo, que de la de su hermano, o la suya. 

-¿Frágil? 

Así era, el amor humano era frágil, como un fragmento de cristal y una vez que se rompía, ya jamas podrian recuperarle, porque se perdían pedazos, sin contar, que eran únicos en su tipo, ellos solo nacian una vez, aun sus espectros, supuso. 

-Pero si te corresponden su amor arderá con tanta intensidad que puede dejarte ciego, nada en el mundo importara más que tu, que tu afecto, se entregara a ti, te adorara como su dios, como su dueño y buscará la forma de hacerte feliz, de complacerte, de esa forma tan humana, tan única. 

Hades negó eso, porque no creía que el amor de los humanos fuera único, que ellos fueran especiales, ni siquiera sus espectros, aun ellos eran corruptos y el mundo que conocían, sería perfecto, cuando las pequeñas imperfecciones que eran esas criaturas, desaparecieran. 

-Como ese juez tuyo, ese Radamanthys, él te ama pero sabe que no es correspondido y es una lástima, porque de aceptar su afecto, comprenderías lo que yo siento cuando estoy en compañía de mi cangrejo. 

Hades no dijo mucho más, apartándose del dios de la muerte, que había dejado de ser interesante cuando se enamoró de ese cangrejo, Hypnos estaba molesto, se había marchado del Inframundo y el se había quedado solo. 

-Así que Radamanthys me ama… 

Había tomado a Minos como un divertimento pasajero, pero, no fue tan agradable, ese mortal era tan frío como era sádico, un soldado obediente, que le mostró la humanidad, el mundo, con su peculiar forma de verlo.

-Minos no fue nada divertido. 

Se recordó unos días después, recargado en su trono, tratando de pensar en algo más que no fuera la compañía de un mortal, preguntandose porque no olvidaba esas palabras, porque parecía que Radamanthys no dejaba de llamar su atención,. cuando pensaba que este espectro en particular estaba enamorado de Pandora, pero, aparentemente, eso no era de esa forma, no le amaba a ella, sino a él y ese amor hacía que protegiera a su hermana como lo hacía. 

-Trae a Radamanthys ante mi presencia. 

Hades estaba decidido a comprobar si las palabras de Thanatos eran ciertas, si el amor de los mortales era tan especial, tan agradable como se lo habían dicho y si era cierto que su soldado más leal no solo le había entregado su lealtad, sino también su amor. 

-Y después déjanos solos.

Radamanthys no tardó en acudir a su llamado, hincándose enfrente suyo, con su mirada fija en cualquier parte menos él, tal vez a pocos centímetros de su cabeza, sorprendiendose cuando Pandora, simplemente se marchó, dejándolos solos. 

-Sígueme Radamanthys. 

Su soldado lo siguió en silencio, sin atreverse a cuestionar sus órdenes, eso nunca pasaba, deteniéndose cuando el se detuvo, a la mitad de su habitación, una tan grande como cualquiera de sus templos, adornada con muebles de maderas oscuras, con candelabros que parecían de plata, velas rojas, telas preciosas colgando de las paredes, cada detalle mucho más delicado que el anterior, sin duda, era el cuarto de un dios, de un soberano. 

-¿No tienes curiosidad acerca de mis motivos para traerte a este sitio? 

Radamanthys se enfocó en la mesas donde aparecieron unos vasos y una botella de algún licor, así como pequeños bocadillos de queso, carne y frutas, observando a su dios, que le observaba a los pies de su cama.

-¿Que deseo de ti? 

Por extraño que fuera, su dios tenía una cama, una pieza monumental con dosel, seda cayendo pesada sobre el mármol negro, como las maderas con las cuales estaba construida esa cama. 

-Yo vivo para servirle mi señor y no tengo derecho alguno a preguntarme acerca de sus motivos, porque eso significaria cuestionar sus órdenes. 

Hades usando su cosmos descubrió el dosel de su cama, en donde había más seda, de color negro, con bordados de plata, supuso, por el brillo de aquellos hilos, observando los postes de la cama, que figuraban cuerpos cargando pesos insoportables, al menos, la postura y la expresión de dolor eso le hacían pensar. 

-¿Tu me perteneces? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir? 

Radamanthys jadeo cuando su armadura abandonó su cuerpo, dejándole vestido con la ropa que se acostumbraba en aquella época, tragando un poco de saliva cuando su señor empezó a caminar a su alrededor. 

-Soy suyo mi señor Hades. 

Radamanthys no se atrevía a preguntarse qué estaba sucediendo en ese momento, porque su señor le había hecho ir a sus habitaciones, y aunque sabía que de vez en cuando tomaba un amante, que el último afortunado de recibir sus caricias fue Minos, él no deseaba imaginarse que su señor quisiera estar con él, amarle en esa cama, porque si sus ilusiones se veían truncadas, no podría recuperarse nunca. 

-Entonces, no te molestara que te ordene que te quites estas prendas mortales frente a tu dios, lentamente, para que pueda disfrutar de tus otras habilidades. 

Radamanthys no supo qué pensar en ese momento, porque llevo sus manos a los broches de su ropa, lentamente, para descubrir su cuerpo, sin hacer preguntas, sin desobedecer, notando la forma en que Hades tomaba un asiento en uno de los sillones, tomando una copa de vino, para observarle detenidamente. 

-Tienes un cuerpo hermoso, Radamanthys. 

Radamanthys no parecía del todo conforme con esa reunión, su vista estaba fija en algún punto de su habitación, pero no en él, como si temiera que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que le apreciaba, de su amor, de su entrega absoluta por su dios. 

-Me pregunto porque no lo note antes… 

Hades camino hacia él, recorriendo su brazo con las puntas de sus dedos, después su espalda, deteniéndose en ese sitio, besando su cuello, escuchando un gemido de Radamanthys, que era lo bastante pequeño a comparación suya, que al ser un dios, su cuerpo era mucho más grande que el de cualquier mortal, especialmente, con su armadura puesta. 

-Confieso que cada uno de ustedes tiene una belleza difícil de ignorar, tu cuerpo, tus músculos y tu cabello, aun estas de aquí son agradables. 

Eso lo dijo tocando su rostro, sus cejas, riendose cuando Radamanthys se estremeció, tratando de permanecer quieto, de controlar su sonrojo, pero no podía, él amaba a su dios, que se quitó su armadura, con toda su ropa, con solo pensarlo.

-Tiemblas como si fueras una hoja, Radamanthys… 

Hades susurro en su oído, lamiendo su oreja, escuchando un gemido de su soldado, que llevó sus manos a sus brazos, como si quisiera abrazarse, luchando para controlar su propio cuerpo, sus sentimientos por él, ese amor que sentía como una fuerza indescriptible, su deseo por estar a su lado. 

-Le tienes miedo a tu señor, piensas que yo puedo lastimarte. 

Radamanthys negó eso, gimiendo de nuevo, cuando acarició sus caderas, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, relamiéndose los labios cuando tomó una decisión, empujando a su soldado de los hombros, para que se hincara frente a él. 

-Complace a tu dios con tu boca… 

Su soldado le observó sin saber que hacer, sus ojos amarillos fijos en su cuerpo, tragando un poco de saliva sin atreverse a tocar su cuerpo, estremeciéndose cuando Hades acaricio su cabello, su mejilla, con las puntas de sus dedos. 

-Déjame amarte como un dios ama a un mortal. 

Tal vez no debió usar esas palabras, porque la expresión de Radamanthys cambio por unos momentos, se veía mucho más ilusionado que antes, no como si tuviera que realizar su deber, sino, como si le hubieran entregado algo que deseaba. 

-Mi señor… 

Radamanthys tragó saliva antes de empezar a besar su sexo, sosteniéndose de sus caderas, tratando de complacerlo como se lo había solicitado, dejándose llevar por el deseo, por el placer, acariciando sus testículos, chupando su miembro, que apenas cabía en su boca. 

-Eres tan obediente Radamanthys. 

Aunque en ese momento no se daba cuenta que ese deseo, que esa respuesta no era simple obediencia, sino que era su amor tomando forma, su deseo por su dios y su equivocación, al pensar que su dios le correspondía, quien veía esa entrega no como un regalo dado por un mortal, sino como un acto de obediencia. 

-Acuéstate en la cama, con las piernas abiertas, las caderas elevadas… 

Radamanthys detuvo sus movimientos con su boca, observandole sonrojado, perdido en esa nube de deseo, de obediencia absoluta, de amor no correspondido, al menos, no de la forma en que un mortal siempre lo desea. 

-Quiero sumirme en tu cuerpo. 

Su soldado aceptó esa orden, preparándose para ser poseído por su dios, que no había tomado a ningún mortal antes, no sabía cómo complacerlos ni tampoco era un amante reconocido por su experiencia. 

-Comprobar las palabras de Thanatos, si acaso son ciertas. 

Radamanthys apenas tuvo tiempo para sostenerse de una de las almohadas de esa cama monumental, antes de ser invadido por su dios, apretando los dientes debido al dolor, aunque su dios parecía disfrutar de su cuerpo desnudo debajo de su ser, sus gemidos, causados por el placer que sentía, de tan solo estar en compañía de su dios, de disfrutar de sus caricias. 

-Mi señor… 

Hades podía ver que Radamanthys sufría en su cama, que el dolor era mayor al placer, pero que se le entregaba porque era su dios, porque le deseaba y eso le hizo sentir poderoso, de la forma en que Thanatos dijo que sería, el amor de un mortal era después de todo una droga para cualquier dios, aun el de la muerte. 

-Mi señor… 

No recordaba cuanto tiempo paso en su habitación apoderándose del cuerpo de su soldado más leal, sólo que al terminar sus faenas, a Radamanthys le costó demasiado trabajo levantarse de su lecho e intentó besar sus labios, un beso lento, que le hizo tomar una decision, porque pensaba que ese sentimiento, ese placer, sería su perdición. 

-Retírate a tus habitaciones, Radamanthys, he constatado lo que deseaba saber. 

La expresión de Radamanthys fue muy difícil de describir, aun en ese momento se negaba a aceptar lo que vio en ese rostro, porque de ponerle un nombre, seria decepción, una que decidió ignorar, como aquella ocasión que pudo poseerlo en su lecho, no volvió a llamarle, no caería en la trampa del amor mortal. 

-A quien deseo engañar… 

Se dijo a sí mismo, porque había caído en esa trampa en el momento en el que le ordenó compartir su lecho y Radamanthys se le entregó sin pedir nada a cambio, lo notaba en la forma en que su furia, sus celos, se manifestaban al verlos juntos, cuando su soldado leal pidió permanecer en el templo de geminis, en vez de su compañia, comprendiendo que Kanon podía arrebatarle a un dios lo que le pertenecía, sólo si se lo permitía. 

-Pero… soy un dios, el me pertenece y voy a recuperarlo a como dé lugar. 

*****

Kanon vio el templo de Poseidón de uno de los pilares marinos en silencio, a su lado estaba Radamanthys, que veía maravillado el paisaje, una isla paradisiaca, con palmeras, con agua cristalina como nunca la había visto, con un cielo azul, casi tan hermoso como los ojos del embaucador, un sol que calentaba sus cuerpos, era sin duda, un sitio que pensó únicamente existía en las postales. 

-¿Qué te parece? 

Le pregunto, recargándose en sus caderas, suponiendo que debían encontrar algo de ropa cómoda, unos trajes de baño, o algo parecido, esperaba que sus aliados la tuvieran, porque sabía que ellos vivían en ese sitio, como si fuera una constante luna de miel. 

-Es hermoso… 

Kanon asintió, ingresando en el templo, esperando que los guardianes no estuvieran muy ocupados, porque no le gustaba detenerlos a la mitad de sus placeres, pero no tenía mucho que decir al respecto, de alguna forma esos dos estaban juntos desde antes de iniciar la guerra. 

-¡Están en casa! 

Un sonido pudo escucharse desde una de las habitaciones, suponía que si los había interrumpido, pero qué podía decir, de las playas donde fueron edificados los templos de Poseidón, esa era la más hermosa. 

-¡Porque no llamas antes de venir! 

Radamanthys pudo ver como un sujeto de cabello rosa salía vestido con una bata, estaba molesto, sonrojado y pensaba por la forma de su cabello, porque estaba desnudo, y por el sudor de su cuerpo, que estaba en compañía de algún amante, que pronto se presentó, un sujeto de piel blanca como la cera, ojos amarillos y cabello negro, que también estaba cubierto con una bata. 

-¿A qué debemos el placer de tu visita? 

Kasa era por mucho más amable que Io, era mucho mas agradecido también, supuso, aunque no había nada que pudieran agradecerle, únicamente decidió ignorar que dos de sus generales estaban juntos, que se deseaban. 

-Quiero estar a solas con este dragón. 

Eso no le iba a gustar a Isaak, pero qué más daba, ese muchacho no era del todo de su agrado, además, como dijera Sorrento antes de partir en busca de su dragón de dos cabezas, algunos los preferian altos o en otros ejércitos. 

-Al menos, sin un dios que nos esté espiando. 

Los Atlantes tenían un idioma que habían olvidado casi todos los mortales, uno que Radamanthys no conocia, asi que se sorprendió al escucharlo, Io y Kasa compartieron una mirada divertida, antes de asentir, su general tendría todo lo que deseaba, le debían demasiado. 

-Tendrás todo lo que necesites general… 

*****

Hola, a mi me gusta la idea de que haya camaradería en todos los ejércitos, no únicamente entre los santos de Athena, porque van a dar la vida por la misma causa, debe existir confianza, o lealtad entre algunos, además, de que me gusta la rara pareja de IoxKasa, encuentro lindo a Kasa, no me juzguen porque igual habra de esta pareja y les va a gustar (ingresen meme) aunque ya en serio, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, lecturas y estrellas. SeikenNJ. 

P.D. ¿Alguna cosa que les gustaria leer en la relación HadesxRadamanthys?


	31. Promesa.

Kanon suspiro cuando sus dos aliados se apartaron para buscar lo que les había pedido, volteando en dirección de Radamanthys, quien tenía los brazos cruzados, mirándole fijamente de pies a cabeza. 

-Así… que un traje de baño… 

Pronunció, esperando una respuesta de Kanon, quien se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa satisfecha, estirando los brazos para que viera esa hermosa vista, el sol, la arena, un paisaje por el cual muchos pagarían para poder pasar algún tiempo en ese sitio. 

-¿No te gusta? 

Radamanthys respondió de la misma forma, caminando unos pasos hasta donde se encontraba Kanon, rodeando su cuello, deseaba estar a solas con él, deseaba al guerrero que lo derroto, que barrió el suelo con él, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, lo encontraba sumamente sensual. 

-Es la compañía lo que busco Kanon… 

Pronunció en su oído, restregando su nariz contra su mejilla, para apartarse unos centímetros, observando como Kanon se sonrojaba, sin saber que decirle, que responderle, porque no pensó que aceptara divertirse con el tan rápido. 

-¿Intentas seducirme?

Eso lo pronuncio como si fuera una broma, sintiendo las manos de Radamanthys acariciar su espalda, deteniéndose en su cintura, mirándole a los ojos con deseo, relamiendo sus labios con una sonrisa, demasiado divertido. 

-Desde que llegué al santuario, pero gracias por notarlo. 

Kanon había tenido esos sueños extraños, él era un espía disfrazado de un maestro de escuela, su muchacho era el amante abusado de Hades y él le ayudaba a escapar, otro sueño se trataba de una sirena, aún no entendía porque soñaba con él, porque se veía de esa forma, pero también recordaba que tuvo un sueño en el que el obligaba a Radamanthys, que tenía al menos veinte años menos, a ser su amante, su juguete, le dañaba, lo rompía, pero eran felices, ellos tenían química, se atraían mutuamente. 

-Entonces… todo eso de dormir conmigo, lo del antro, el collar y los piercings. 

Radamanthys lamió los labios de Kanon, sabiéndose libre de cualquier peligro, de la mirada de Pandora, o de sus aliados, aún de su dios, cuya mirada no podía llegar a ese sitio, solo estaban ellos, el embaucador de dioses y el wyvern de Hades. 

-Te estaba mandando un mensaje, pero no eres tan inteligente como lo suponía. 

Kanon trago un poco de saliva, preguntándose si eso no era un error, un extraño sueño del cual despertaria para ver que Radamanthys era su enemigo, o tal vez, era el amante de Hades, o le amaba con locura y a él no le correspondía, imaginando por unos momentos, que cualquiera de esos sueños era el real, ansioso por saber cómo terminaban cada uno de ellos. 

-Y yo no soy tan inocente como tu lo crees… 

Eso lo podía ver sin problemas, especialmente cuando Radamanthys empezaba a recorrer su espalda con delicadeza, besando sus labios, sus mejillas, su cuello, deteniéndose de pronto, para cambiar su expresión por una un poco menos alegre, recordando las órdenes de Pandora. 

-Pero tengo que regresar a las tres, para entretener a mi dios Hades, lo que nos deja apenas ocho horas para estar juntos. 

Para Radamanthys eso era complicado, porque aun deseaba a su dios, pero sabía bien que solo estaba jugando con él, en cambio, Kanon era por mucho un mejor prospecto, el podria entregarse a el, hacerlo su mundo, de la forma en que lo deseaba. 

-En ese caso porque seguimos perdiendo el tiempo en extrañas explicaciones, es tu dios, es tu deber obedecerle, aunque no sea justo que te ordene divertirlo, pero solo te pido una cosa, no te entregues a él, si vamos a estar juntos, solo entregate a mi, a nadie más.

Kanon sabía que se trataba de un ente oscuro, no era la estrella de la desgracia, pero desde que viera a esa diosa supo que se trataba de un ser que buscaba las sombras, que se divertía en ellas, estas le seducían como el hermoso espectro en sus brazos, que debía regresar con su dios, pero, no su amo, eso lo sería él, él sería su amo. 

-Prometeme que solo yo podre tocarte o no lo hagas, podemos dejar de jugar y regresar a nuestras aburridas vidas, aunque tuve unos sueños tan hermosos, tan… sensuales, que deseo que sean realidad, que sean ciertos, porque yo soy tu amante, tu amado o tu dueño, eso lo decides tu, pero siempre y cuando, no tenga que compartir tu cuerpo. 

Radamanthys no creía que fuera llamado para eso, Hades no podía desear su cuerpo en su cama, sin embargo, Kanon parecía un hombre celoso, posesivo, como aquel que vio en su sueño, un amo, un dueño, alguien que lo cuidara, que lo mantuviera a su lado, aun en contra de su voluntad, supuso, recordando sus propios sueños, que encontraba demasiado agradables, sensuales para él. 

-Tu cuerpo es mío, tu lealtad suya, tu mente… eso lo veremos pronto, pero primero tienes que aceptar esa petición, este pequeño lujo que necesito que me concedas. 

Radamanthys no supo qué hacer, qué decirle por unos segundos, escuchando los pasos de los generales acercándose con la ropa, con la comida y la cerveza, al mismo tiempo que Kanon se apartaba, sin tocarlo, esperando su respuesta. 

-Esta bien, mi cuerpo es tuyo Kanon, si alguien más desea tocarme, no lo permitiré… 

Kanon sonrió, besándolo con fuerza, ingresando su lengua en su boca, sintiendo su sabor, su calor y sus temblores, ignorando a sus soldados que acomodaban lo necesario fuera de ese templo, en la playa, para ingresar en su interior, dejándolos solos frente al mar, debajo del sol y en la arena. 

-Sin importar quien sea, especialmente tu dios. 

Había soñado que Aioria poseía a su pequeño, al dragón de Hades, pero no lo amaba, únicamente le utilizó, sin embargo, lo que se preguntaba era si de cambiarse los papeles en esos sueños, si el dios de la muerte fuera el héroe, él sería el villano, el monstruo persiguiendo a su presa, obligándole a permanecer a su lado, sin importarle nada más,que poseerlo.

-No me entregaré a él, mientras este contigo, te lo prometo. 

Kanon asintió, esperando que Radamanthys cumpliera su palabra, porque no había forma alguna en que pudiera obligarlo a eso, ni siquiera tenía poder, no tenía riquezas, no era nadie, no era nada, sólo un mentiroso, solo un embaucador, sin embargo, esperaba que el dragón fuera suyo, como en esos dos sueños. 

-Pero… pero tu tambien seras mio, te entregaras a mi…

Esto era diferente a esos sueños, porque Radamanthys no era una persona posesiva, ni dominante en ellos, pero esto le gustaba, pertenecer a su dragón era justo, porque él sería suyo, su cuerpo ya lo era, solo faltaba su mente y su alma. 

-Lo seré, yo, Kanon de dragón marino, me entrego a ti, Radamanthys de wyvern y prometo no darle mi cuerpo a nadie más, si tu haces lo mismo. 

Era una dulce promesa, un pacto entre guerreros, algunos podrían decir un pacto entre dragones, un wyvern que surcaba los cielos del inframundo y un leviatán que nadaba en el fondo del océano. 

-Ahora, porque no nos ponemos más cómodos y disfrutamos de este paraíso oculto de los ojos de cualquiera. 

El templo era profundo, así que sus soldados, los otros dos generales, no los interrumpirian y seguirian con sus placeres, dándoles privacidad, permitiéndoles quitarse la ropa, para ponerse un traje de baño sencillo, que no sabían ni les importaba, de dónde habían obtenido. 

-Nademos un poco. 

El agua era cristalina, se sentía fría contra su piel, especialmente cuando llevaban ya un rato debajo de un sol ardiente, que calentaba sus cuerpos, haciéndole temer que la piel de su dragón se quemará demasiado, porque no tenían bloqueador, pero, eso le enseñaría a ese dios, a qué clase de lugar habían asistido. 

-De saber que tu estabas por ahi, te hubiera buscado cuando era poderoso… 

Radamanthys negó eso, no buscaba esa clase de poder en un amante, no le interesaba, así que beso los labios de Kanon para que guardara silencio, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, para enredar sus piernas con las suyas, restregar sus pantorrillas contra las piernas del embaucador. 

-¿Dirás que me tomarías como un trofeo? 

Le preguntó en su oído, ingresando su mano en su traje de baño, para acariciarle con delicadeza, escuchando gemidos de su amante, que le miraba sorprendido, tal vez, no creía que él fuera tan entusiasta, que se comportara de esa forma con su amado.

-¿Quien dice que yo no podría hacer lo mismo? ¿Llevarte al inframundo? ¿No dejarte salir nunca de sus tierras? ¿Hacerte mío hasta el ultimo dia de la tierra?

Kanon apenas supo qué responder, cuando Radamanthys relamiendo sus labios, lo empujó hasta una parte de la playa donde apenas cubría el agua sus tobillos, recargándose en la arena, para señalarle a su amante su cuerpo, abriendo ligeramente las piernas y besando los labios de su enemigo, cuando se acomodo entre ellas. 

-No digo que no puedas, pero muy probablemente, yo te seguiría por mi propia voluntad. 

Y como para mostrar su punto lamió su garganta, un movimiento sinuoso, que acompañó con sus manos moviéndose sobre sus pectorales de forma circular, escuchando un gemido de su dragón, que llevó sus manos a su cabello, enredandolo en ellos, porque era suave, con una textura demasiado agradable para el. 

-Como yo te seguí a este templo, ignorando las órdenes de Pandora, de mi dios. 

Kanon asintió, los dos eran tal para cual, comenzaba a obsesionarse del otro como en ese sueño, esos sueños en los cuales eran inseparables, supuso, porque no se veía como alguien que dejaría ir a ese pequeño de su lado y se preguntaba como fue tan estúpido para engañarlo con alguien más, quebrar su lealtad de esa forma tan estúpida. 

-Pero tu regresaras con él, para divertirlo, como si fueras tan solo un juguete, un muñeco, algo descartable. 

Eso le molestaba, porque no podía ver a Hades como un dios leal, en realidad, su historia distaba mucho de serlo y de existir Persephone, su esposa, Radamanthys pagaría muy caro esa curiosidad malsana del dios de la muerte. 

-Tienes razón… 

Susurro para si mismo, recordando lo que su señor había hecho, como le poseyó de una forma tan burda, como si fuera un mero objeto, y después lo descarto, sin mencionar de nuevo esa noche que se imaginaba diferente, mucho más placentera, con más caricias y sensualidad, no con comandos fríos como desnudate, acuéstate en la cama y marchate. 

-Mi dios Hades únicamente está jugando conmigo y sé que esto suena mal, pero no seré un plato de segunda mesa, no será únicamente un juguete, tal vez una herramienta, una espada, pero no un juguete descartable. 

Suponía que Radamanthys ya había tenido sexo con él, ya se le había entregado en el pasado y por esa expresión en su rostro, no fue agradable, así que eso jugaba a su favor, si podía enseñarle el verdadero placer en sus brazos. 

-Pero tu no eres ni una herramienta, ni un arma, mucho menos un juguete, tú eres un tesoro que muchos pelean por obtener, un postre de una cena de gala, la cereza del pastel, eres único Radamanthys, eres mío, al menos, tu cuerpo. 

Kanon comprendía que no diria nada de eso si no sufriera esos extraños sueños, si no viera lo que tendría de poseer a Radamanthys, de convencerlo de entregarse a él, y estaba agradecido a quien fuera le estaba mostrando esas visiones, porque estaba a tiempo de tenerle para él, un premio, después de una larga historia de derrotas. 

-Y se que suena absurdo que yo te diga eso, cuando apenas nos conocemos, pero puedo ver tu valor oculto, puedo darme cuenta de que tan feliz puedo ser contigo a mi lado, comprendo lo que necesitas, puedo dartelo, como tu puedes darme lo que deseo. 

Kanon se detuvo para que Radamanthys escuchara sus palabras, para que las comprendiera, apoderándose de sus labios cuando trago un poco de saliva, acariciando su cadera, su cintura, para apartarse unos centímetros, sus alientos fundiéndose en uno. 

-Tu y yo, somos uno, bajo la piel, ya somos uno, porque somos a quien hemos estado esperando, somos compañeros, en esta y en las siguientes vidas, en todas las eternidades, lo comprendes, no es cierto, en ese punto, en ese puente, tu tambien lo sentiste, como el cosmos se alegró por nosotros, como el universo planeo que nos viéramos, no es verdad, mi Radamanthys. 

Radamanthys no quiso meditar las palabras que eran pronunciadas por esos labios que encontraba exquisitos, esa mirada que hablaba del absoluto deseo que sentían por el, de esas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, de ese cosmos, entrelazado con el suyo, sintiendo lo mismo que Kanon dijo sentir, el mismo universo los deseaba juntos y por un momento, un pequeño instante, sintió temor a lo que pasaría de permitir que los unieran, un pequeño instante que se borró de su mente, cuando Kanon beso sus labios de forma impetuosa, moviéndose sobre su cuerpo, robándole la respiración. 

-También lo siento, nos he soñado juntos, nos he visto juntos y deseo estar a tu lado, aunque los dioses nos maldigan, aunque la tierra se abra, yo te deseo Kanon. 

Había tenido sueños, había tenido visiones de sí mismo en compañía de Kanon, de ese hermoso guerrero que le besaba con ímpetu en la playa del mar, que acariciaba su cuerpo con delicadeza, que lo encontraba hermoso, al que encontraba bellisimo. 

-Sólo deseo… 

Susurro Kanon, como si eso no fuera suficiente para él, sin embargo, ya no le dejó decir nada más a Radamanthys, quien casi gritó su placer, arqueando su espalda, cuando la boca húmeda de su dragón rodeó su hombría, sosteniéndose de sus nalgas, para brindarle placer, mostrarle el verdadero éxtasis que únicamente con el podía experimentar. 

*****

Hades se encontraba en su trono, pensando en la forma en la cual podía evitar que esos dos unieran sus vidas, que Radamanthys fuera seducido por el embaucador, cuando lo sintió, de pronto, como si el mismo universo hubiera cambiado, un extraño movimiento de los hilos del destino, que le hizo enfurecer, levantándose de su trono casi dispuesto a iniciar una búsqueda por su guerrero en los brazos de su enemigo. 

-Hermano… 

Hades volteo en dirección de Pandora, pero no dijo nada, tratando de controlar su enojo, su furia, diciendose que cuando dieran las tres de la tarde, recuperaria a Radamanthys, lo apartaría de Kanon, aunque, suponía, que lo mejor era que este durmiera en otra parte, en otra habitación. 

-Pandora, dile al patriarca del santuario, que he decidido que mis soldados, mis jueces, permanecerán bajo este mismo techo. 

Ella asintió, porque no comprendía muy bien la razón detrás de la petición de la diosa Athena, que había dicho, que deseaba que sus soldados pudieran conocerse mejor, que se dieran cuenta que no eran tan diferentes, dándoles la opción de elegir el templo donde deseaban dormir, habitar. 

-Pero… no pensaran que se trata de un insulto, que has cambiado de opinión respecto a la tregua. 

Esa era una bonita palabra para no decir rendición, porque habían perdido y la única razón por la cual no fueron asesinados, era porque Athena deseaba darle una oportunidad, a cambio de algunos sacrificios, que no estaba dispuesto a realizar, pero lo tenían atado de manos. 

-No me importa lo que piensen y si es necesario, regresaremos al Inframundo, Radamanthys, Minos y Aiacos son míos. 

Aunque en ese momento, únicamente temía perder a Radamanthys en los brazos de alguien más, su amor dedicado a alguien más, su lealtad, su fuerza, todas ellas entregadas al embaucador, únicamente porque no aceptó el consejo de Thanatos. 

-Si hermano.

*****

Hola, como much@s deseaban, después de varios capítulos, tenemos el primer gran avance de nuestra pareja principal, Kanon sabe cómo conquistar dragones, pero Radamanthys no se queda atrás, el problema es que Hades no quiere jugar limpio, no está dispuesto a perder a su soldado más leal. Muchas gracias por sus lecturas, comentarios y estrellas. SeikenNJ.


	32. Tritón.

Sus cuerpos se retorcian en la arena, bañados bajo el sol, el agua mojando sus cuerpos al ritmo de la marea, sus gemidos apagados en ocasiones mezclandose con el sonido de las olas al estrellarse con la arena. 

Ajenos al tiempo que seguía transcurriendo, el sol moviéndose en el firmamento, acercándose a la línea que formaba el mar a lo lejos, como si buscara esconderse en esas aguas. 

Kanon besaba el cuerpo de Radamanthys, que llevaba sus manos a su espalda, marcando líneas rojas en su piel, como un laberinto rojo, besando los labios de su amante, que no dejaba de sumirse en su cuerpo, dejando algunas marcas en su cuello, en sus hombros. 

Mordidas y moretones, que estaba seguro Hades vería en cuanto iniciara la misión del hombre rubio en sus brazos, que rodeaba su cadera con sus piernas, encajando sus tobillos en su piel, tal vez, dejando algun moreton en el proceso. 

-Eres tan hermoso… 

Radamanthys no había dejado de admirar su belleza, haciéndole sentirse orgulloso, como todo un adonis, especialmente, cuando el espectro no dejaba de adorarlo, sus dedos recorriendo su piel, sus labios, sus ojos fijos en los suyos. 

-Tan perfecto… 

Kanon llevo unos dedos a la boca de Radamanthys, que respondió lamiendolos, chupandolos, sintiendo como su semilla llenaba su cuerpo, con un gemido gutural, grave, que le hizo estremecer.

-Kanon… 

Llevaban varias horas amandose, entregando sus cuerpos al otro y cuando llegaron al orgasmo, cuando alcanzaron el clímax, perdieron el sentido en los brazos del otro, sus piernas enredadas, así como sus cuerpos, dejando que el mar y el sol fueron los únicos que les hicieran compañía. 

Quienes no podían ver, que los sueños habían regresado, y las visiones con ellos, una imagen conjunta, que ambos veían al mismo tiempo, como si de otra vida se tratara. 

*****

El triton no se había movido en varios días, no al menos mientras él estaba despierto, todo el tiempo oculto en el fondo de su prisión, sus ojos amarillos fijos en la nada, su expresión, una de completa tristeza, tampoco había probado ningún bocado, sin importar lo que le llevará, preocupando a Kanon, temiendo que no soportaría la vida en cautiverio. 

—¿Porque no hablas? ¿Porque no comes? 

Kanon se pegó al cristal, con una mirada cristalina, angustiado por el tritón, que se movió de tal forma, que le evitaba verlo de frente. 

—¿Que puedo hacer para que te sientas en paz, para que estés conmigo? 

Sus soldados más leales siempre estaban a su lado, esos eran Kasa e Io, el menor conocía bien el inglés y de alguna forma, le había encontrado asomando su torso fuera de la prisión de cristal cuando Kanon estaba ausente. 

—No le gusta estar encerrado, piensa que no eres más que un traidor y que mejor debió dejarte morir en esa cueva, si pensabas que podías capturar a Radamanthys en una pecera, como si fuera cualquier cosa, un mugroso pez. 

Io tenía un muy buen conocimiento del inglés, del español, del griego, hablaba varios idiomas, aún, el que usaba Kasa, cuando estaban a solas en sus habitaciones. 

—¿Sabes inglés? 

Io se encogió de hombros, llevaba un pan en sus brazos, como si fuera a dárselo a Radamanthys, su amigo, cuyo nombre quiso buscar en la biblioteca de la Atlántida, ya lo había visto antes. 

—Entre otros… 

Kanon suspiro, alejándose, escuchando como el agua se removía, al menos estaba comiendo, aunque a él no lo quisiera cerca, ni siquiera deseaba verlo.

—Io lo visito hace unos días, no cree que soporte el cautiverio y lo mejor sería, que lo dejes ir, es un animal salvaje, no está hecho para ser un prisionero.

Kanon ignoro a Kasa, para buscar la información que había visto, encontrandola a eso de la medianoche, al darse cuenta que su amigo, sufría la clase de castigo que el soporto, era considerado un traidor maldecido por los dioses, era un guerrero poderoso, y en un principio fue humano.

El general de Poseidón usando su sigilo quiso acercarse a la celda de su amado, que parecía dormir, sosteniéndose de los bordes de su habitación de agua, respirando hondo, su cola moviéndose lentamente, salpicando un poco de agua de vez en cuando.

Su cabello rubio pegado a su cabeza, con una apariencia pacífica, casi como si esa celda fuera una piscina y Radamanthys estuviera descansando. 

—Radamanthys… 

El hombre rubio abrió los ojos, para verlo acercarse, sin mostrar temor, ni desgarrado, con una expresión oculta por su cabello y la oscuridad de la sala del trono.

“Marchate, traidor” 

Pronunció con demasiado dolor, sin rechazarlo cuando quiso tocar su cabello, acariciar su mejilla con unas cuantas escamas, que sentía lisas.

—Ya sé quién eres y porque te condenaron a vagar por la tierra con esta forma. 

Radamanthys le miró fijamente, sin decir nada, esperando escuchar la hermosa voz del pequeño de la cueva, observando la belleza inhumana de Kanon. 

—Hades te condenó a vagar por los mares.

Era la primera ocasión que podía tocarlo sin que una barrera los separara, haciéndolo sentir feliz, aunque tuviera que mantenerlo en esa habitación de agua, hasta comprender de qué huía. 

—Porque tú lo traicionaste, le diste la espalda a tu dios, como yo lo hice, tú y yo, somos iguales y yo estoy dispuesto a protegerte. 

Radamanthys no comprendía del todo el idioma de Kanon, después de siglos nadando por esos mares, solo, comenzaba a olvidar su propia voz, oculto de sus enemigos, esperando el momento en que su dios por fin pudiera perdonarlo, o al menos le necesitará para el combate, porque se negaba a ser un mero adorno. 

“¿Porque me has hecho esto?” 

Respondió con esa voz que le gustaba tanto, tratando de alejarse, sin embargo, Kanon, moviéndose a la velocidad de la luz, le arrebató un beso, sosteniéndolo de la cintura y de la nuca, gimiendo al sentir su sabor salado, su piel fría, pero suave.

Recibiendo un golpe con su cosmos, repeliendo sus caricias de aquella forma, sumergiendo su cuerpo en su prisión salada, tratando de ignorarlo.

“Debí dejarte morir en esa cueva”

Pronunció, esperando lastimarlo y lo hizo, cuando de nuevo se escondió en el fondo de su celda, ignorando su presencia, cuando fue la primer criatura que le aceptó como era. 

—No quiero que me odies… pero sé que ese “barco negro” te seguía, por eso quiero ayudarte. 

El barco negro, cuyo amo casi lo captura por brindarle ayuda al que le había encerrado por medio del engaño, con quién no deseaba conversar, aunque comprendiera su idioma.

”Solo déjame”

Radamanthys, en el fondo de aquella celda, esperaba que Kanon se marchara, sin embargo, únicamente se sentó a su lado, para observarle por más tiempo, haciéndole sentir como una atracción de circo.

—Si me dijeras que puedo hacer para lograrlo, que necesitas para ser feliz, yo te lo daría. 

El tritón parecía dormir en su prisión, sus ojos cerrados, sus agallas apenas moviéndose, como cualquier humano cuando ha encontrado cierta paz.

—Te amo. 

Susurro, tomando una decisión, si Radamanthys no deseaba estar en la superficie, entonces, él lo acompañaría en el fondo, sus propias escamas le permitían respirar bajo las aguas de los mares, en los territorios de Poseidón y decían, que su tridente, le permitía comunicarse con las criaturas marinas, que le entendieran y entenderlas. 

Por lo que usando su armadura, tomando el tridente, ingreso en la prisión de su amigo, al que apreciaba más que a cualquier cosa, el que le miró sorprendido, ansioso, tal vez, pensando que intentaría matarlo.

—No te haré daño, debes confiar en mí. 

El tritón abandonó su escondite en el fondo de su celda, para subir a la superficie, alejándose todo lo que podía, extrañado al comprender lo que le decía Kanon, que se quitó su armadura, pero no abandonó el tridente. 

—Al principio pensé que no eras más que una ilusión, pero ahora, se que eres real y yo deseo estar contigo, a tu lado, si tú me aceptas. 

Radamanthys nadaba en el agua salada, su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro, permitiéndole acercarse, estirando una mano en su dirección, como para acercarlo más a él. 

—¿Porque encerrarme si no crees que soy un animal o una mascota? 

Le preguntó, podía ver qué tan molesto estaba con él, pero también que no quería hacerle daño, esa criatura, ese guerrero, no deseaba lastimarlo. 

—Porque es donde tú estarías seguro, en mi reino, ahora que soy el rey de todo, el amo de todo, que por fin he triunfado. 

Radamanthys trataba de digerir eso, era un guerrero de Athena, un traidor, y eso significaba que había vencido a su diosa, pero ese era el tridente de Poseidón, así que, ese dios también estaba muerto, lo que le hacía preguntarse, qué había sido de su dios Hades. 

—¿Que ocurre con el Inframundo? 

Kanon recordaba que este ser era uno de los soldados de Hades, que decían era un traidor, así que sonriendo, acariciando su mejilla, quiso darle las buenas noticias. 

—Cayó mucho antes que Athena, no debes preocuparte por eso, además, tú salvaste al señor del mundo, y este está enamorado de ti, te debe su existencia y su victoria, estás a salvo.

Su expresión no fue de placer o seguridad, sino de dolor, de angustia, podía verlo en cada minúsculo gesto que realizaba, tuvo que sostenerse en el propio Kanon, sintiendo que la poca esperanza que había albergado esos siglos, le era arrebatada, porque si su señor estaba muerto, eso significaba que siempre tendría esa forma.

—Mi señor Hades… mi dios… ha muerto… seguramente ni siquiera lo dejaron despertar, el habría venido por mí, habría desecho esta maldición, pero ahora, serán otros siglos con esta apariencia… 

Kanon no supo qué decirle, sin comprender su dolor, él no lloro por Athena, mucho menos por Poseidón, así que se preguntaba porque Radamanthys lo hacía por Hades. 

—No volverá, lo destruyeron en el Inframundo… lo siento… 

Radamanthys no era un hombre débil, pero su sorpresa, el comprender que siempre sería como eso, que aún después de ser destruido aquel que le maldijo con esa forma animal, no pudo regresar a su antigua apariencia le hicieron llorar, sosteniéndose de Kanon.

—Así que… siempre seré como esto, siempre me veré cómo una bestia.

Kanon le rodeó con sus brazos como lo haría cualquier otro con una persona que hubiera perdido a alguien importante para él, sin entender el dolor de Radamanthys, que no solo sufría por la perspectiva de ser una bestia el resto de su vida, sino, por comprender que su señor había dejado de existir, que no pudo perdonar su rechazo. 

—No eres una bestia Radamanthys… 

Pronunció alejándose un poco, para guiar su rostro al suyo, para que sus ojos amarillos se posaran en los suyos, azules, tratando de hacerle ver la magnitud de sus sentimientos por él. 

—Eres lo que más amo en la vida… 

Radamanthys no podía ver nada más que amor en los ojos de Kanon, escucharlo en sus palabras, hablaba con la verdad, de alguna forma, le amaba y no lo consideraba un monstruo, ni una rareza. 

—Eres mi todo… 

Susurro, acercándose a él de nuevo, para besarlo con delicadeza primero, esperando una respuesta, alguna clase de rechazo, cuando no lo alejó, le besó con más seguridad, tratando de mostrarle cuánto lo amaba, cuánto significaba para él, que le creyera.

—Yo te amo.

Radamanthys cambió su desdicha por una sonrisa, acariciando su mejilla con sus manos, con uñas negras, mirándolo con tanta ternura que le hacía sentir como un pequeño niño y no como todo un guerrero, un señor de la guerra, un conquistador. 

—Sigues siendo un niño y no creo que sepas lo que dices. 

Fue su respuesta, besándolo de nuevo, rodeando sus piernas con su cola que era muy larga y muy flexible, gimiendo cuando Kanon acarició su aleta dorsal con las puntas de sus dedos, haciendo que comenzará a brillar de color morado fluorescente. 

—Ya no soy un niño, ahora soy un adulto, gracias a ti, mi tesoro.

Radamanthys suspiro, cerrando los ojos, llevaba tanto tiempo sin cambiar de forma, sin usar cualquier clase de ropa y perder el cosmos era una sensación tan abrumadora, que le hacía sentir como si perdiera todos sus sentidos, además, sólo de esa forma era que Hades podía verlo, dar con él después de su castigo por negarle sus afectos. 

—Nunca nadie ha visto esto, no confío en nadie y la única vez que lo hice, casi me matan o me regresan al Inframundo, así que Kanon, estoy en tus manos, mi dulce niño. 

Radamanthys tenía una joya a la mitad del pecho, que era rodeada por más escamas de color negro, como si fuera un escote o alguna clase de collar, el que se quitó, con lentitud, brillando en los brazos de Kanon, su cola separándose para formar unas piernas, cada detalle inhumano desapareciendo para dejar en su lugar un hombre muy atractivo, de piel pálida y cabello rubio, que no tenía cosmos, que tenía un lazo con el dios del Inframundo, sorprendiendo al general de poseidón gratamente. 

—En este momento mi vida depende de ti, Kanon, cuidala mucho. 

Tomó las manos de Kanon y le entregó la joya, que podía regresar a su cuerpo inmortal, regresandole su cosmos, pero arrebatándole su humanidad, o dándole su humanidad, pero perdiendo su cosmos. 

Un castigo que habían ideado porque su dios era un ente celoso y no deseaba compartirlo con nadie más, así que recordando la maldición de la medusa, uso una apariencia parecida para ahuyentar a cualquier pretendiente y un cuerpo sin cosmos, ni ninguna forma de defenderse cuando era humano. 

Y la única forma en que podía ser un humano, con cosmos era si aceptaba el lugar que había decidido darle, en su ejército o en su cama, si estaba a su lado. 

—¿Porque me das esto si antes no confiabas en mi? ¿Si dijiste tantas cosas tan frías acerca de mi? 

*****

¿Qué ocurre cuando Radamanthys no acepta ser el juguete de Hades? ¿Que haría el dios de la muerte si de pronto su soldado más leal decide desobedecer? Tal vez este sueño nos deje ver lo que sucedería si el fiel y noble Radamanthys, no desea obedecer, no desea ser un amante, cuando no puede ser un guerrero y hasta que punto, el dios Hades, está dispuesto a llegar para mantenerlo a su lado. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, estrellas y lecturas. SeikenNJ


	33. Error.

Radamanthys suspiro, lo que Kanon tenía en sus manos, era su vida, era su inmortalidad, su surplice y su cosmos, lo que representaba su pasado, su mayor orgullo, pero ahora ya solo significaba su mayor dolor, una traición que jamás podria olvidar. 

—Porque me enamoré de ti en esa celda, de tu inocencia, de tu fuerza y antes pensaba que solo me veías como una cosa, un adorno para tu pared, un trofeo. 

Le explicó, esperando que cuidara su joya, comprendiendo bien que ahora dependía del cosmos de Kanon, del amor que sentía por él, porque no podía seguir huyendo, el barco negro pronto daría con él y su capitán lo mataría de la forma más cruel en la que podía pensar, su capitán, que era la hermana del dios que desobedeció. 

—Porque eres fuerte y yo te necesito, como tú me necesitaste en esa cueva, pero debo saber, Kanon… 

Kanon le miraba en silencio, con la piedra en sus manos, sintiendo su cosmos, su fuerza manando de ella, como si fuera un corazón latiendo.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti? 

Le pregunto esperando su respuesta, que fue un beso, sus manos acariciando su cintura, claro que podía confiar en él, daría su vida por mantenerlo seguro, por recibir el amor de su amigo de la cueva. 

—Puedes confiar en mí, daría mi vida por mantenerte a salvo.

Radamanthys sonrió, besando los labios de Kanon, sintiéndose algo culpable por la juventud de su amante, que le miraba como nunca antes, nadie lo había hecho. 

—Te creo mi hermoso niño.

Kanon no deseaba abandonar el tridente, porque ya no entendería que le decía, pero no podía tocarlo como deseaba si no lo soltaba. 

—Si no dejó este tridente, no podré acariciarte, pero si lo abandonó, dejaré de comprender lo que dices. 

Radamanthys tocó la pieza de oro, deseando sentir el cosmos fluyendo de ella como si fuera un corazón, pero no lo hizo, con ese cuerpo carecía de cualquier clase de control o energía vital más allá de la de un humano común, para después, besar la frente de Kanon. 

—Yo te enseñaré mi idioma y tú a mí el tuyo, de esa forma no necesitaremos ese tridente. 

Kanon se sorprendió al recibir esa ternura, de un hombre que no se veía tan dulce, aunque para él era eso y mucho más, una persona que de vivir en el santuario supuso que odiaría, pero aquí estaba, confiando su vida en sus manos, mostrándole una ternura que nunca antes había sentido.

—Y si no es demasiado atrevido decir esto, se que es más dulce en una cama. 

Finalizó el tritón con una hermosa sonrisa, esperando salir del agua e ir a las habitaciones de Kanon, quien asintiendo se lo llevó en sus brazos, Radamanthys cargando su tridente y su joya, deseando recibir algunas caricias, mucho besos, todo lo que su dulce niño deseaba darle. 

—Y será mucho más dulce conmigo, de eso puedes estar seguro. 

De eso estaba seguro, nunca había visto a nadie tan hermoso como Kanon, que ya no era un niño pequeño, sino, todo un hombre, uno que rivalizaba en belleza con Adonis y Jacinto, uno que lo deseaba a él, que no era en nada parecido a Kanon. 

—Tan dulce que podré olvidar el dolor de perder mi lugar en este mundo. 

No lo había perdido, había conseguido un nuevo lugar, a lado del señor del mundo, un mejor sitio que ser únicamente un soldado descartable. 

—Mucho más dulce aún. 

Radamanthys tuvo que reírse al ver la seguridad de Kanon, que ignoró las miradas de sus subalternos que simplemente se encogieron de hombros, Io imitando a Kanon, llevándose a Kasa a sus propias habitaciones, pero llevándolo en el hombro como si fuera un costal de papas. 

—No podrás olvidarme después de esto. 

No podría olvidarlo desde que pudo verlo en esa cueva y en vez de responderle con algunas palabras, lo beso, con fuerza, acariciando su cabello, para separarse después. 

—Espero que tú tampoco a mi. 

Nadie nunca podría olvidar una sirena, mucho menos una que salvará su vida y que se trataba de un guerrero maldecido por los dioses, una historia como de cuentos de hadas, que le hacía pensar que no era más que un sueño. 

—Muy bien, esta es mi habitación. 

Le dijo, depositandolo en la cama, relamiendo sus labios al mirarlo en esta, con piernas humanas, su piel suave y pálida, sus ojos amarillos fijos en los suyos azules, moviéndose de tal forma que le hacía un espacio en su cama, abandonando su joya y el tridente un poco más alejado. 

“Ven a mi”

No tenía que entender lo que decía para comprender lo que deseaba y riéndose entre dientes, comenzó a desvestirse, esperando que lo viera con esos ojos amarillos, que lo deseara como él lo hacía con su sirena, su tritón.

—No tienes porque decirme que me acerque a ti, Radamanthys, no deseo nada más que yacer contigo. 

Radamanthys no entendía lo que Kanon le decía, pero su cuerpo hablaba muy claro para él, lo deseaba y trataba de darle un espectáculo. 

“Eres hermoso” 

Pronunció el hombre rubio, que llevó sus manos a sus caderas para acercarlo a él, lamiendo su ombligo, depositando pequeños besos en sus músculos, saboreando su piel, que se le antojaba exquisita. 

“Y yo soy tuyo” 

Claro que era suyo, él salvó su vida y ahora lo mantendría a su lado, comprendiendo que su lugar en ese mundo había terminado, que tendría uno nuevo en el reino de Kanon, que con sus manos delicadas le hizo bajar a su entrepierna, para que le brindará placer, algo que haría sin duda alguna. 

—Eres mío… lo sé, pero yo también soy tuyo. 

Radamanthys asintió, de rodillas, para intentar complacer a Kanon con su boca, lamiendo su cuerpo, su hombría, escuchando gemidos del general marino, actual amo del mundo entero, que le veía con esos hermosos orbes azules, que le figuraban el mismo mar, tan profundos como el fondo del mar, cuyos secretos conocía muy bien. 

-Entonces, tu y yo somos iguales, aunque no tenga cosmos. 

Pronunció apartándose de la hombría de Kanon, mirándole fijamente, con una expresión que hablaba de su deseo y de su confianza por él, relamiendo sus labios, con el sabor de ese guerrero en ellos, recordando otro sabor, uno a muerte, a humillación, a derrota. 

-Lo somos, asi que… dejame complacerte. 

Esta vez era el turno de Kanon, quería enseñarle lo que significaba ser amado por él, entregarse en cuerpo y alma a alguien que le querría de la misma forma, un guerrero que se agachó frente a él, para empezar a besar su torso, sus pectorales amasandolos en pequeños movimientos circulares, acercando sus labios para lamer uno de sus pezones, escuchando un gemido languido de la sirena, que se sorprendió al escucharse, porque había olvidado que él también podía sentir placer. 

-Dime si en algún momento te sientes incómodo, si deseas que me detenga. 

Radamanthys asintió, cerrando los ojos, dejando que las manos y los labios de Kanon le recorrerán lentamente, pronunciando más sonidos, gemidos, jadeos, languidos que hablaban del placer que sentía, de lo mucho que le gustaban esas caricias. 

-Kanon… 

Era tan placentero sentir las caricias de otro a quien deseara, saberse en control de ese encuentro, sentirse admirado, deseado, correspondido, especialmente por un hombre tan hermoso como Kanon, cuyo corazón sabía era de oro, era puro, era limpio, le hacía sentir amado, seguro. 

-Kanon… 

Repetía sin importarle nada más, sintiendo como una de sus manos iba a su entrepierna, para rodear su sexo, acariciando su hombría con delicadeza, viendo que tan erguida se encontraba con apenas esas caricias. 

-Eres tan hermoso… 

Pronunció ahora él, abriendo sus piernas para lamer su hombría, chupar la punta, escuchando el placer de Radamanthys, como se sostenía de las sábanas, arqueando la espalda cuando también ingresó dos dedos dentro de su cuerpo. 

-Estás… estas tan húmedo… 

Radamanthys abrió los ojos con demasiada sorpresa, notando la ternura en la mirada de Kanon, que siguió ese baile con su boca, ingresando otro dedo entre sus nalgas, escuchando sus gemidos, sintiendo que llevaba sus manos a su cabello, arqueando su espalda un poco más, quejándose cuando el general, el gobernante supremo, el nuevo dios, se apartó de su cuerpo. 

-¿Puedo? 

Radamanthys asintió, si podía, así que sintiendo como lo cargaban se aferró a los hombros de Kanon, para que pudiera sostenerse, dejando que lo penetrara de un solo movimiento, su cuerpo lo permitía, aunque de todas formas gimió, mordiéndose los labios, cuando después de tanto tiempo, un amante le poseía. 

-Kanon… 

Kanon tuvo que detenerse unos momentos para que pudiera acostumbrarse a esa sensación tan única que significaba estar en ese cuerpo, en su interior. 

-Rada… 

Radamanthys beso los labios de Kanon, pequeños besos como alas de mariposa, cubriendo su rostro de ellos, esperando que se moviera, necesitaba sentirlo en su cuerpo, moviéndose en su interior, apoderándose de él, borrando las marcas que Hades había dejado en su psique la eternidad que tuvo que servirle como solo un amante, como un esclavo y ya no como un guerrero. 

-Estoy… estoy listo… 

Pronunció esperando que por fin Kanon comenzará a moverse dentro de su cuerpo y eso hizo, acariciando su espalda, deteniendo sus manos en sus nalgas, masajeando esa parte de su cuerpo, al ritmo de sus embistes, haciéndole jadear con mayor fuerza, con más ímpetu. 

"Dioses, dioses" 

Pronunció Radamanthys aferrado al cuerpo de su amante, de su pequeño niño inocente, dejando que poseyera su cuerpo, disfrutando cada embiste, cada segundo de eso, gimiendo en su oído, jadeando y encajando sus uñas en su espalda, marcando líneas rojas en esta. 

"Kanon, mi Kanon, mi dulce Kanon" 

Kanon al escuchar su nombre, varios minutos después, suficiente tiempo para decir que conquistaron el paraíso, que llegaron al noveno cielo, beso los labios de Radamanthys una última vez, derramando su semilla en su interior, sintiendo como el Tritón lo hacía entre ambos. 

-Muerde… muerde mi cuello… 

Susurró entre jadeos, sorprendiendo a Kanon que no entendió lo que le estaba pidiendo, pero le obedeció, viendo que en ese cuello, debajo de su cabello que se pegaba a su piel, había una mordida, una boca grande, cuyos dientes cortaron su piel muchos años atrás, haciéndole preguntarse qué clase de loco haría eso, para qué. 

-Con más fuerza, corta la piel, por favor… 

Kanon en un principio no quiso lastimarlo, pero poco después lo mordió, cortando la piel de su cuello, dejando una marca rojiza y sangrante en su piel, sintiendo como Radamanthys iba perdiendo el sentido en sus brazos, recargado en su hombro, los ojos cerrados, perdido en la inconsciencia. 

-¿Quién te hizo tanto daño? 

Preguntó cargando, para acomodarlo en la cama, en las cobijas, debajo de estas, para dormir unas horas a su lado, seguro de que nada saldría mal, que estaban a salvo, los dos, en el fondo de la Atlántida. 

-Pero no importa, te juro que yo te cuidare… 

Kanon susurro besando su frente, para tratar de dormir unas cuantas horas con Radamanthys entre sus brazos, quien se veía pacífico, como si sus temores se hubieran esfumado. 

-Conmigo estarás a salvo. 

*****

En el barco negro como la noche, que navegaba sin rumbo aparente, una mujer estaba hincada frente a un trono monumental creado por esqueletos humanos, donde una figura ataviada de negro observa a su segunda al mando, que esperaba una orden suya. 

-¿Tienen su localización? 

Quién estaba sentado en ese trono, vestía con ropa negra como su cabello, y sus ojos azules como el hielo, tan fríos como los glaciares se abrieron con una expresión siniestra. 

-Creemos que sí, mi señor. 

Radamanthys había escapado cuando le comunicó las buenas noticias, que él sería el afortunado de traer a su progenie a ese mundo, que le había dado la facultad de concebir. 

Su expresión había sido una de horror, no una de agrado o agradecimiento, había retrocedido sin poder comprender lo que le decían, era un soldado, su lugar era el campo de batalla, era un hombre, eso era imposible. 

Pero sería posible porque el amaba a su soldado más leal, que le veía con desagrado, tratando de escapar, pero no pudo, al menos, no pudo escapar la primera noche, cuando lo mordió, un acto de puro instinto, para dejar una marca permanentemente en su cuerpo. 

Esa noche no tuvo descanso y esperaba que aceptara sus órdenes, que se sintiera agradecido, pero no fue así, Radamanthys quiso escapar, trató de llegar lejos, por lo cual transformó su cuerpo en algo diferente, lo maldijo, sería una criatura repulsiva si usaba su cosmos, si se alejaba de él, sería un humano sin cosmos si decidía escapar fingiendo ser un mortal, pero, podría sentir su energía donde fuera que estuviera, cuando era una criatura no podía verlo, un error que no supo prevenir, solo sería un guerrero de forma humana y cosmos brillante si permanecía a su lado. 

Sin embargo, su amado espectro prefirió ser una cosa, un Tritón, antes que ser un humano, antes que estar con él, aceptando sus órdenes, cumpliendo con su deber, con los deseos de su dios. 

-¿Acaso piensas que después de todos estos siglos buscándote voy a dejarte ir? 

No, no dejaría que se marchará y le obligaría a regresar a su lado. 

-Pandora, fija el curso al séptimo templo de Poseidon, tengo un pescadillo que capturar. 

*****

Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, muchas gracias por sus lecturas, sus estrellas y sus comentarios. SeikenNJ.


	34. Declaración.

-¿Cómo diste conmigo? 

Había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que Radamanthys lentamente se acostumbrara a una vida sin cosmos, sin poder usar su energía vital, pero en compañía de Kanon, sentía que no era necesario, no del todo, porque el general del dragon marino, que usaba el cosmos de Poseidón a su antojo, le hacía sentir seguro, como no se sentía hacía mucho tiempo. 

-¿De que estas hablando? 

Pregunto Radamanthys, recostado sobre las piernas de Kanon, que acariciaba su cabeza con delicadeza, enredando sus dedos en el cabello rubio, con cuidado, con ternura, de vez en cuando delineando sus cejas, que le parecían bastante llamativas o su mejilla y labios, notando su tranquilidad, sintiéndose poderoso al ver que su sola presencia le hacían olvidar los malos momentos de su pasado. 

-¿Cómo diste conmigo? 

Radamanthys suspiró, acomodándose un poco mejor en el regazo de Kanon, recostandose de lado para que no pudiera ver su dolor, ni su desagrado al recordar su pasado, su vergüenza, su secreto. 

-Sentí tu aroma, era un perfume hermoso, como de… no se como describirlo, pero aun ahora, lo siento, es poder, es poder puro, la clase de poder que me gusta, pero no huele a sangre, no me asusta como el aroma de Hades, que es tan parecido al de la muerte, al de cadáveres putrefactos, dolor, desolación, tu no, tu hueles bien. 

Kanon arqueo una ceja sonriendo, sintiéndose poderoso por ello, por esa forma que tenía Radamanthys de dirigirse a él, quien besó sus labios, para sostener sus muñecas, sentándose en sus piernas, para que pudiera amarlo de nuevo, encontrándose a sí mismo un poco caliente, como si tuviera alguna clase de fiebre, un sentimiento de deseo absoluto apoderándose de su cuerpo, de todo su ser. 

-Te deseo ahora mismo… 

Radamanthys no entendía qué era lo que le estaba pasando, solo que deseaba a Kanon en su cuerpo en ese instante, quería hacer el amor con él, por horas, o días, si era posible, porque le encontraba perfecto. 

-Así que huelo bien, como algo que nunca has sentido antes… un aroma que te gusta, que te agrada… que te fascina. 

Radamanthys asintió, le encantaba ese aroma, ese cuerpo, esa energía que sentía, aunque de manera residual, la que estaba allí, volviéndolo loco de deseo, de necesidad, su cuerpo ansioso por ser poseído por Kanon. 

-Si, un aroma que me fascina, como todo tu mi querido Kanon, mi dulce niño. 

Radamanthys había aprendido rápido el idioma de Kanon, era un alumno aplicado y ya pocas veces necesitaban del tridente para poder comunicarse, especialmente en esos momentos en los cuales estaban juntos, especialmente, cuando el espectro que había traicionado al dios de la muerte deseaba ser devorado por sus labios, por su manos y por su sexo. 

-Tu me fascinas mi querido niño, yo te amo, y me alegra seguir mi olfato para dar contigo, perdido en esa cueva, en ese horrible lugar, esos bastardos, esos malditos bastardos, juro que hare que paguen el daño que te hicieron, lo juro. 

Radamanthys no podía prometerle nada, pero aun asi lo hizo y de tener cosmos no permitiría que le hicieran daño de nuevo, nunca jamás, porque era lo que más amaba en ese mundo, quien lo protegía, quien le deseaba, un poderoso guerrero, que se llamaba así mismo, el amo del mundo entero. 

-Como yo castigaría al dios Hades por hacerte daño, por lo que te hicieron mi hermoso pescadito. 

Radamanthys encontraba extraño que Kanon lo amara de todas formas, que deseara su cuerpo aun con esa forma y que quisiera protegerlo, como si fuera algo valioso, algo digno de su conquista, sintiéndose completamente diferente si lo comparaba a la humillación que Hades le hizo sufrir cuando cambió su cuerpo, cuando lo maldijo para que siempre le fuera fiel, para que le entregara su cuerpo y abandonara el campo de batalla. 

-¿Cómo lo sabes? 

Pregunto con algo de inocencia, al no entender como Kanon había adivinado que su dios, a quien admiraba y llegó a querer o amar, lo traicionó, quiso transformarlo en algo más que no era él, un esclavo sin mente o voluntad, sin afán de pelear o defender a su dios. 

-Es obvio que te hicieron daño, como a mi, seguramente alguien en quien pensabas podías creer y que no te daría la espalda, como a mi, ese alguien debio ser tu dios, a quien le juraste lealtad, por quien darías tu vida. 

Radamanthys podía sentir las manos de Kanon formando círculos en su espalda, en sus caderas, su amante estaba vestido, él no lo estaba, ya no le gustaba usar ropa, después de pasar siglos en esas aguas y de vez en cuando regresaba a su habitación de cristal, transformándose en un tritón, que su guardián admiraba en silencio. 

-Eres el hombre más inteligente del mundo Kanon, te admiro por ello. 

Kanon elevo el cuerpo de Radamanthys para poder penetrarlo de un solo movimiento, jadeando profundo, al mismo tiempo que su tritón encajaba sus uñas en sus hombros, arqueando su espalda. 

-Sólo me admiras por eso, por mi inteligencia. 

Por su inteligencia, por su belleza, por su fuerza y por su bondad, al menos, para con él, haciéndolo sentir importante, amado, apreciado, atesorado, como siempre soñó que sería de encontrar a un compañero. 

-Tu sabes que no es así, que te admiro por lo que eres, que te amo y te deseo. 

Kanon asintió, dejando que Radamanthys lo cabalgara sin pudor alguno, moviéndose sobre su hombría, notando una diferencia en el cuerpo de su tritón, que aunque era humano, no era del todo normal, su cuerpo era mucho más suave de lo que debería ser, su sexo, su interior mucho más húmedo, casi como si se tratase de una mujer, su piel era mucho más parecida a la de Tetis, que a la de Sorrento, haciendo que se preguntara, la razón de esto y su aroma, podía jurar que sentía un aroma único provenir de su tritón, que estaba perdido en su propio placer, devorandolo con su cuerpo. 

-Y yo te atesorare por siempre Radamanthys. 

Se preguntaba porque sus instintos eran mucho más agudos a su lado y su posesividad era mayor, unicamente por percibir ese aroma tan único, que estaba seguro no debería estar presente, como la humedad entre sus nalgas, que masajeo con delicadeza. 

-Porque eres mío, no es verdad. 

Radamanthys asintió, ofreciendole su nuca para que volviera a morderlo, algo que hizo, sobre esa mordida mucho más grande, la que encontraba ofensiva, la que no debería estar presente, como muchos detalles en el cuerpo de su amado, que a pesar de su apariencia, de su fuerza, era por mucho más delicado de lo que debería serlo. 

-Soy tuyo, yo soy tuyo, porque tu eres mio. 

Así era, él era suyo, era su amante y era su amo, pero Radamanthys también le poseía, cuando salvó su vida, esta se volvió suya, estaba en sus manos, igual que su alma o su corazón. 

-Te amo. 

Con esas dos últimas palabras Radamanthys abrió los ojos, despertando en los brazos de Kanon, observando el cielo, seguro que pasaban de las tres de la tarde, aunque estaba sumamente cómodo y ese sueño, no hizo más que despertar su propia hombría. 

-Tengo que irme… 

Susurro, tratando de apartarse de los brazos de Kanon, quien lo rodeo por la cintura, pegandolo a su cuerpo, él tampoco era nada ajeno a ese sueño tan placentero, o esa vida tan placentera, que podían hacer realidad si lograba convencer a Radamanthys, que Hades no era lo que necesitaba a su lado, que el seria un dios mucho más compasivo, si aceptaba adorarlo, pertenecerle. 

-Solo un poco más, de todas formas ya llegaste tarde y tendrá que tolerar tu ausencia, a menos, que le tengas miedo y sea por eso que necesitas acudir a su llamado, en un asunto, que sabes no es de vida o muerte, que no se trata de proteger su honor. 

Radamanthys guardó silencio por unos instantes y después trato de moverse de nuevo, pero al hacerlo, sintió lo que tanto temía, porque se habían acostado juntos, uno encima del otro y la hombría de Kanon, despierta debido al sueño o su mismo cuerpo, estaba hundida en su interior, por lo cual gimió lánguido. 

-No… no puedo… 

Claro que si podía, claro que podían amarse una última ocasión al mismo tiempo que Hades aguardaba por la llegada de Radamanthys, ese dios no se lo merecía, nadie más que el se merecía al rubio en su regazo, que empezó a moverse, chocando sus caderas contra las suyas, aferrándose a su espalda, gimiendo en su oído, fuerte, claro, sin pudor alguno. 

-Kanon… 

El general de poseidón había tenido muchos amantes, comprendía cómo usar su belleza a su favor, Sorrento había dicho que no había sentido un placer tan grande como estar en sus brazos, Thetis había dicho algo parecido, al principio sintió un poco de dolor, pero después, fue la dicha, Isaak también lo dijo, así que no pensaba que mintieran, él era un amante excepcional y hasta donde recordaba, Hades no era reconocido por su virilidad, por sus proezas amatorias, era un dios aburrido, un dios que jugaba con la lealtad de sus soldados y eso era incorrecto. 

-Asi es… deja que te consuma por completo. 

Le ordenó, besándolo, ingresando su lengua en el interior de su boca, gimiendo en sus labios, para despues de varios minutos de caricias y besos, de gemidos, de placer, vaciarse en el interior del cuerpo de Radamanthys, que se derramó entre ambos, dejando que su cuerpo cayera rendido en la playa, jadeando, tratando de recuperar su respiración. 

-Cuando Hades quiera llevarte a su cama, recuerda esto y recuerda tu promesa, no te entregarás a nadie más que no sea yo, mientras estemos juntos. 

Radamanthys asintió, besando los labios de Kanon una última vez, suponiendo que ya era el momento de bañarse, vestirse y regresar a su misión, que era entretener a su dios Hades, aunque no sabía muy bien qué clase de entretenimiento deseaba su dios, suponía que nada bueno podía surgir de eso. 

-Yo siempre cumplo mis palabras, aunque omití que ya me he entregado a él. 

Pronunció de pronto, tratando de abotonar el último botón de su camisa para ponerse una corbata, que Kanon destruyó entre sus dedos para después, tirar de su camisa, lamiendo su cuello para morderlo de pronto, dejando una marca visible, sus dientes en su cuello, un mensaje claro al dios de la muerte, su guerrero era suyo, él había logrado marcar su cuerpo y Radamanthys lo había permitido, el dragón había cambiado de amo. 

-Ya lo suponía, pero no creo que haya sido un evento memorable y estoy seguro que ese dios, aburrido, seco, celoso, no se compara conmigo, sino, no estarías aquí. 

Radamanthys se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras, completamente sorprendido, relamiendo sus labios y llevando una mano a su cuello, la que Kanon quito, para admirar la marca que le había dejado. 

-Es un mensaje para tu dios Hades, espero que lo comprenda. 

Kanon le informo, seguro, llevando sus manos a su cintura, para besarlo de nuevo, lentamente, escuchando unos pasos acercándose a esa habitación, que sabían era la que usaba cuando estaba en ese sitio en particular, porque era uno de los templos más hermosos de los siete. 

-¡Kanon! 

Radamanthys fue esta vez quien se pegó a Kanon, rodeando su cintura, para recargarse contra su hombro, observando a un hombre más bien pequeño, delgado y con un corte de cabello más bien gracioso, demasiado esponjado. 

-Sorrento. 

El hombre bajito, que estaba vestido con abrigo de piel demasiado abrigado, para estar en una isla se quitó un par de anteojos negros, mostrando un moretón inmenso en uno de sus ojos, Radamanthys recordaba quién era este individuo, había soñado con él, era amigo de Kanon, supuso, si sus sueños eran reales, y lo eran, hasta cierto punto. 

-¿Que diablos te pasó? 

Sorrento observó al espectro en los brazos de Kanon, aunque no estaba del todo seguro, recordaba haber escuchado de este, cuyo penoso nombre era el perro de Hades, un apodo que no era para nada propio de un soldado que daría su vida por la de su señor, que moriría por él, pero, él no tenía porque opinar al respecto, llevando una de sus manos a su nariz, sintiendo demasiado dolor. 

-Siegfried no acepta que los dos estamos destinados a estar juntos, he tratado de darle serenatas, regalos que obsequia a cualquier otro, le he dedicado poemas, lo he tratado como el hermoso tesoro del que se trata y no desea escucharme.

Kanon escuchaba atento esa extraña explicación, Radamanthys trataba de pensar que clase de guerrero pensaba que podía seducir a otro soldado, a otro guerrero con las cursilerias que usarías con los civiles, con personas como Pandora. 

-No se si se trata de mi apariencia física, tal vez soy demasiado hermoso, demasiado femenino para él, pero para demostrarle que soy un hombre, que soy un soldado, un guerrero quise presentarme en su habitación, para que pudiera ver lo que tenía que ofrecerle.

Eso sonaba aún peor de lo que pensaba, pero Kanon quiso guardar silencio, llevando una mano a su boca, esperando porque Sorrento terminara su explicación, quien empezaba a caminar de un lado a otro, sin entender muy bien qué era lo que había pasado. 

-Pero, no suponía que su hermano estaría presente en su habitación, él sabe que yo lo asesine, debe de comprender que soy más fuerte que él, o ellos juntos, sin embargo, me atacó, me golpeo y tuve que huir de ese maldito congelador. 

Creia que tenia una nariz rota, el ojo morado y casi queman su cabello, su cosmos que era mucho más fuerte que el de los dos dioses guerreros le dio la oportunidad de huir, pero se sentia humillado, ademas, de que estaba seguro de que Siegfried no lo quería cerca nunca más, aunque pudo ver como se sonrojaba, no pudo hablar, ni siquiera cuando su hermano lo atacó, quería creer que esa era una buena señal. 

-Aunque supongo que no era nada ajeno a mi cuerpo, tal vez ya estoy derritiendo esa fría fachada de indiferencia… 

Kanon supuso que Sorrento deseaba un consejo, un poco de ayuda, pero no había nada que pudiera decirle, porque trataba de no reírse de su dilema, de su desventura romantica, menos de su ojo morado. 

-¿Que opinas? 

Kanon se encogió de hombros, riendose de pronto, encontrando toda esa historia demasiado absurda, especialmente, porque el dragón de Hilda, era un soldado leal, suponía que tal leal como Radamanthys, quien estaba en sus brazos, pero no entendía muy bien, cómo podría seducirlo, de no existir esos sueños, además, recordaba que su dragón fue quien lo busco primero.

-Se supone que eres el hombre mas inteligente del planeta, que puedo hacer. 

Pero no era un consejero amoroso, sin embargo, Radamanthys soltó a Kanon, pensando en una opción, suponiendo que ya había tratado de seducirle, que ya había acudido a sus habitaciones y no había sido atacado, no había sido tratado con violencia, tal vez, la razón era que ese soldado no le era del todo indiferente al dragón de dos cabezas. 

\- Aguarda por el, espera a que llegue a ti, que se entregue a ti… en ese momento, ataca y no tengas piedad. 

Fue su consejo, besando una última vez a Kanon, como diciéndole que ya era hora de despedirse, de regresar al santuario y por ende, a la compañía de Hades, quien seguramente estaría furioso al no estar presente en el momento en el que se suponia que deberia estarlo. 

Una vez en el santuario, donde se suponia que debia encontrarse con su dios, habia una limusina, negra, parecida mucho más a una carroza fúnebre, en donde Hades ya lo estaba esperando, lo supo al ver la expresión de Pandora, que claramente decía que sería castigado por su retraso. 

-Te has tardado demasiado tiempo, pero, al menos, ya estás aquí. 

Hades recorrió el cuerpo de Radamanthys de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en la marca en su cuello, la mordida, que tocó con sus dedos índice y corazón, lentamente, como si estuviera pensando en algo. 

-Sabes que no me gustan las marcas en su piel, Radamanthys… 

Susurro molesto, tanto, que Radamanthys por un momento pensó que lo castigaría, especialmente cuando coloco una mano en su hombro, otra en su mentón, besando sus labios con delicadeza. 

-Tienes su sabor… 

Susurro, para apartarse de nuevo, usando su cosmos, para curar sus heridas, borrando cada una de las marcas realizadas por Kanon, haciéndole ver, que sabía lo que hicieron, que eso le molestaba. 

-Pero no importa, Kanon solo es un mortal, nada más… 

*****

Hola, he tenido una semana o un poco más, muy molesta, muy estresante y aunque no soy de las que gusta quejarse en los fanfics, esa es la razón por la cual no he publicado nada hasta este momento, lo siento mucho. Ahora, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y que me digan como se imaginan que será la cita con el dios Hades, ahora que sabe, que su dragón le ha sido infiel.


	35. Luz.

Esta ocasión Hades lo llevó a un restaurante costoso, con músicos amenizando la velada, música clásica y una soprano cantando alguna pieza clásica, supuso, aunque nunca había sido su favorita.

Radamanthys prefería el rock pesado, la música mundana y ruidosa, la comida caliente con una apariencia grasosa, las hamburguesas o las malteadas, no los platillos que parecían ser creados por un arquitecto, lo que no le habían dejado disfrutar en su niñez

-Te ves nervioso. 

Estaba muy nervioso, era cierto, pero trataba de disimularlo, disfrutar de la velada y después, regresar a sus habitaciones, que eran las mismas que usaba con Kanon, el hermoso Kanon de geminis, el embaucador de dioses, un soldado que pudo derrotarlo con demasiada facilidad. 

-Y no deberías estar nervioso. 

Hades llevó su mano a su mejilla, acariciándola con está, haciendo que tragara un poco de saliva, tratando de mantenerse quieto, observando en otra dirección, esperando que su señor le dejara ir pronto. 

-Sabes que conmigo estás a salvo. 

No estaba tan seguro de eso, recordando algunos de sus sueños, en los cuales Hades no le dejaba ir, una noción que le dio gracia, porque su señor, sólo estaba divirtiéndose, él no valía nada para su dios, no era nada, así que, tenía que aceptarlo. 

-Que yo sabré cuidar de ti, como lo he hecho por estos últimos milenios. 

Pronunció, acercándose a Radamanthys, que se petrifico al escuchar esas palabras y sentir la mano de Hades en su mejilla, su otra mano sosteniendo la que estaba en la mesa, como si fueran una pareja, en una cita romántica. 

-Aunque no lo parezca, soy un dios generoso, puedo cuidar de ti, puedo amarte como lo haría cualquier mortal. 

Como lo haría Kanon, al que le había prometido no compartir su cuerpo con nadie más, como única condición para estar a su lado, una que no deseaba romper, así que se apartó de su dios, cuando llegaron los primeros aperitivos. 

-Es un crocante de piel de pato con frutos rojos y salsa de hígado de ganso, aromatizado con especies de la India y nueces recogidas esta misma mañana. 

Radamanthys observó su aperitivo, que era del tamaño de una moneda, de varios colores, de varias texturas, con un aroma delicado, pero, no le agradaba demasiado, esperando el momento en el que Hades decidiera comerlo, suponiendo que no debía tomarlo entre sus dedos y llevarlo a su boca. 

-Permiteme… 

Hades era ajeno a su molestia, supuso, porque tomo el aperitivo, una parte de este con un tenedor, para llevarlo directo a su boca, esperando que abriera la boca y eso hizo, tenía que obedecer a su señor, entretenerlo esa noche, pero no acudiría a sus habitaciones, para honrar su promesa a Kanon. 

-Es delicioso, no es cierto. 

Susurro, observandolo fijamente, como si estuviera analizando sus acciones, sus expresiones, notando que no se estaba divirtiendo demasiado, así que, colocando los cubiertos de una forma especial, espero por que el mesero se llevara los platos y le entregará la cuenta. 

-Este lugar no creo que sea de tu agrado… 

No lo era, pero no dijo nada y viendo que le ofrecía su brazo, lo tomo, sintiéndose algo extrañado al recibir ese gesto de caballerosidad, caminando a lado de Hades, que se veía demasiado alto a comparación de cualquier humano, aún de él, cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de un basquetbolista o algo parecido, un modelo de pasarela, alguien que llamaba su atención cuando le veían pasar. 

-Actúas como si me tuvieras miedo, como si no desearas estar aquí, a mi lado. 

Radamanthys suspiro, apartándose del brazo de su dios, cuando se alejaron lo suficiente de las luces y de las personas, que les observaban de reojo, probablemente preguntándose si eran una de esas parejas, o porque alguien como Hades, que era tan hermoso como Kanon, estaba con alguien como él, que era el menos apuesto de los tres jueces. 

-Mi señor… 

Hades trato de tocarle de nuevo, acariciando su mejilla, pero no lo permitió, apartándose de un solo paso, haciendose a un lado, desviando la mirada en cualquier otra dirección, sintiéndose traicionado por su señor, que actuaba como si fuera un juguete, que podía usar y después tirar, como si lo creyera tan inocente como para caer en sus manos de nuevo.

-Pandora fue muy clara, yo debo obedecerlo, entretenerlo, como aquella ocasión en que me pidió que yo le complaciera, sin embargo, no entiendo la razón de esto... 

Hades suspiro, molesto, pensando que debía castigar a su hermana por usar esas palabras, preguntandose porque no la contradijo cuando las escucho, porque permitio y permitia que ella humillara a su soldado más leal, tal vez, a causa de un ataque de celos.

-Minos es mucho más de su agrado, tambien Aiacos, yo a pesar de ser su soldado más leal, no soy de su agrado, lo sé, lo entiendo, lo acepto. 

Cuando hizo que Minos le sirviera, lo acompañara y divirtiera en una de sus vidas, no lo encontró de su agrado, el primer juez de las almas, además de no ser completamente leal a él, de haber jurado lealtad a Alone, no era nada sumiso, no era nada dócil, mucho menos le permitia guiarlo a su antojo, además, le faltaba lo que encontraba inquietante en el soldado rubio que le veía con tristeza, con decepción. 

-Lo que no entiendo es todo esto, su razón para volver a jugar conmigo.

Radamanthys sufrió demasiado cuando fue llamado a la habitación de su señor y después fue lanzado de ella, comprendiendo bien que no era hermoso como Minos, o como Aiacos, que sus cejas o su apariencia en general era demasiado brusca, pero, él era así, no podía cambiar su fisonomía, no podía volverse como ellos. 

-¿Acaso lo he insultado? ¿Lo he defraudado? 

Hades negó eso, nunca lo había insultado ni podria defraudarlo, su soldado era lea, estaba entregado a su bienestar, a sus órdenes, a cumplir cada una de ellas, además, era hermoso, era fuerte, era guapo, su cabello y sus ojos parecían rayos de sol, combinaban con su color de cabello, con su color de ojos. 

-Quisiera saberlo, para asi pedir perdón por la falta que he realizado en su contra. 

Radamanthys deseaba retirarse, no se sentia comodo a lado de su señor, porque lo olvidaría, no era más que un divertimento pasajero, un juguete y el cambio de actitud de su señor, le haría perder a Kanon, porque temía que Hades, no aceptara su decisión de rechazarlo.

-¿Cual falta? 

Hades no entendía realmente de que le estaba hablando, no estaba molesto, no estaba jugando con él y no quería hacerle daño, en realidad deseaba recuperar el amor que le habían ofrecido, su cuerpo, su deseo y su corazón, la fragilidad mortal de su soldado más leal.

-¿Porque pensarías que mi intención por seducirte es un castigo? 

Le pregunto, ladeando la cabeza, esperando escuchar una respuesta de su soldado leal, que no pudo ocultar la sorpresa que sentía, una confusión y una duda que se había ganado por supuesto, sin embargo, debía ver, tenía que entender que no estaba jugando con él, que realmente lo deseaba. 

-Mi pequeño, mi dulce Radamanthys, mi wyvern, el dragón de Hades, mi noble soldado… 

Hades avanzo algunos pasos, para sostener las mejillas de Radamanthys, que no sabía cómo responder a esas manos en su cuerpo, a esa voz dulce, a esa actitud delicada, porque nunca le había tratado de esa forma. 

-Si aquella ocasión actúe de una forma tan distante, no fue porque no te deseara, no fue porque solo necesitaba un poco de calor, o de diversión, fue, porque tenía miedo de sucumbir ante el amor de los mortales, tu amor, mi dulce dragón. 

Hades sintió que los observaban y usando su cosmos, los transporto a otra parte completamente diferente, un sitio, que esperaba le sirviera a su soldado para dejarse llevar por lo que sabía sentía por él, por su amor y su deseo, por su cariño, que era eterno. 

-Pero fui un tonto, porque yo caí en ese instante en el que compartí mi lecho contigo y no ha pasado un solo dia en el que no piense, lo que sentiriamos, de hacernos el amor, de la forma en que dos mortales lo hacen, con caricias, con palabras dulces, dejándome llevar y envolver en tu calor, en mi amor por ti. 

Hades cambió sus ropas, vistiendose ambos con unos pantalones de mezclilla, Radamanthys azules y el negros, una playera negra de unos grupos de rock, con todos los aditamentos necesarios, para poder pasar desapercibidos. 

-Estos sueños te demostraran que mi amor por ti, es real, yo puedo hacerte feliz, yo puedo protegerte… 

Radamanthys aún no se daba cuenta en la clase de lugar a donde viajaron, ni el cambio de su ropa, porque no dejaba de pensar en la palabra sueños, como en los sueños que había sufrido, preguntandose si eran reales, si ellos le sufrian. 

-Aunque, en algunos momentos, mi amor, mi deseo por ti, parecen una enfermedad, un castigo, en esta vida, será un premio.

En uno de sus sueños él amaba a Hades, pero él había muerto, en el otro estaban casados y Hades era un amante posesivo, celoso, dominante, un carcelero más que un esposo, pero su dios le veía convencido, haciéndole preguntarse, si acaso era cierto, si en verdad ese sueño era real. 

-Estos sueños son reales, Radamanthys, son ventanas a vidas que podemos tener y aunque temo que mi amor por ti, se trastorne, también temo que el afecto de Kanon te destruya, eso no lo puedo permitir, yo te protegeré. 

Kanon no era peligroso, se dijo en silencio, tratando de comprender esas palabras, esos sueños que eran vidas, que ambos, que los tres habían vivido en algún momento, eran reales, eran otros universos. 

-No tomes una decisión aun, dejame demostrarte que yo puedo ser lo que deseas, soy un dios generoso, soy un dios amable, tu amas, tu te has dedicado a mi bienestar, sólo, déjame recompensarte por eso. 

Radamanthys no pudo responder nada, no sabia que decirle a su dios, quien sosteniéndolo de las mejillas, llevo sus labios a los suyos, besándolo con delicadeza, gimiendo en su boca, para apartarse unos centímetros y que pudiera ver el escenario, que era un festival de rock pesado, alternativo, de toda clase, al que deseaba asistir, pero sabía que no podria, porque debía obedecer a su dios, a su hermana y eso implicaría apartarse varios días de su deber. 

-Dejame consentirte Radamanthys, estos días los pasaremos juntos, tu y yo, sin que nadie nos interrumpa, mucho menos ese Kanon. 

Hades rodeo entonces la cintura de Radamanthys, sonriendo, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, pensando en que los dioses gemelos y su querida hermana, les había bendecido al mostrarles esas vidas, esos mundos posibles, especialmente a él, que no estaba dispuesto a perder a su dragón, en los brazos de otro de su clase. 

-Mi señor… 

Hades negó eso, no deseaba que le dijera mi señor, no eran amo y esclavo, ni mucho menos dios y creyente, en ese momento, únicamente se trataban de dos entes, libres en medio de la nada. 

-Dime Hades, aquí no soy tu señor. 

Esas palabras lograron que las mejillas de Radamanthys se sonrojaron un poco más y aunque deseaba besarle, o que lo besaran, se apartó, recordando a Kanon, lo felices que habían sido, su promesa. 

-Le hice una promesa a Kanon… 

Hades sonrió negando eso, como si no importara, sin dejarle ir, abrazándolo de nuevo, pero esta vez su torso estaba firme contra la espalda de Radamanthys, su barbilla contra su hombro, esperando que pudiera comprender sus palabras, que no las tomara como una amenaza, porque no lo eran. 

-Estoy seguro de eso, pero también estoy seguro de que no importan las promesas realizadas a un embaucador, mucho menos, cuando tu no deseas estar a su lado, cuando tu me deseas a mi, que soy tu dios. 

Radamanthys no dijo nada más, ni tampoco trato de soltarse después del primer intento, comprendiendo que su señor no deseaba dejarlo ir, no en ese momento, y no deseaba hacerlo enfurecer, tampoco insultarlo, sin embargo, aún estaba decidido a no compartir su cuerpo con él, a cumplir su promesa a Kanon. 

-Solo olvídalo, olvida a Kanon… el no importa. 

*****

Kanon los había seguido para ver exactamente lo que Hades deseaba que viera, él tenía riqueza, cosmos, influencias, era poderoso de todas las formas posibles, en cambio, él únicamente poseía su cosmos o su armadura, que en ese mundo mortal, no significaba nada. 

-Hades no va a perder ante ti, Kanon, pequeño niño, deberías aceptarlo. 

Kanon volteo a verla, esa diosa que lo visitó en su niñez, en su juventud, que en ese momento estaba sentada en el aire, con una pierna cruzada, recargada en una de sus manos, mirándole con demasiada diversión. 

-Hades no se merece su afecto, no se merece su amor, y se que lo destruira, que si lo dejo en su compañía, le hará daño. 

Kanon respondió desesperado, Hades no se merecía la lealtad de ese soldado, ni su amor ni su cuerpo, en cambio, el si lo hacía, el, que no tenía nada, que estaba desesperado por ser alguien, por ser poderoso, por ser rico, para así poder ofrecerle a Radamanthys la vida que se merecía, su amor, su devoción, seguro de que su dragón, su enemigo le corresponderia con la misma desesperación, su enemigo, que le veía como su propio ser, como alguien diferente a Saga. 

-¿Estas tan seguro de eso? 

Preguntó con un tono de burla que le hizo desconfiar a Kanon, que estaba seguro, que el único que dañaria a Radamanthys era Hades, en sus sueños, ellos eran felices, aun en ese sueño en el que destruía su vida para convertirlo en su juguete, los dos estaban obsesionados del otro, asi era, asi deberia ser siempre. 

-Entonces, veamos si esta vida es de tu agrado… 

Kanon frunció el ceño, cuando ella pronunció la palabra vida, porque no eran más que sueños, visiones, no eran reales. 

-Pero Kanon, si son reales, tú que eres malvado en tu naturaleza, tú que eres una mala semilla desde tu nacimiento, sabes que los sueños son reales, que esto es cierto, vidas, vidas que comparten los tres, visiones que yo dejo que vean, de otros momentos, de otros lugares. 

Kanon palideció momentáneamente, pero se negó a aceptar esas palabras, no dejaría solo a su dragón, Hades no se merecía su afecto, ese dios destruiría a su enemigo, a su amado, a su pequeño rubio, que era varios años menor que él. 

-Disfruta de este don, pocos son los afortunados de ver lo que no fue, o descubrir lo que será. 

Sin más, Kanon sintió que la diosa colocaba una mano en su cabeza y el se perdía en el abismo de la inconsciencia, soñando, viviendo, lo que sucedía en otro universo, en otro mundo diferente al suyo. 

*****

Radamanthys regreso a su departamento la noche siguiente, no había asistido al trabajo y comenzaba a pensar que lo mejor era no regresar, ausentarse para buscar uno nuevo, sin embargo, no estaba en una posición para realizar algo como eso, necesitaba del dinero que ganaba, de cada uno de los centavos, al menos durante uno o dos años más, estaba sumido en deudas hasta el cuello. 

El nuevo vecino parecía tener una fiesta en la cual estaba sumergido todo el edificio, podía ver a dos parejas del piso de arriba en la entrada de la puerta, riendo como idiotas, pensando que el ruido era demasiado fuerte y que tendría que soportarlo hasta no sabía qué horas, pero esperaba que cumplieran el reglamento. 

Las rosas aún seguian apestando su cuarto, claro que lo harían, si no las limpiaba el, nadie más podía hacerlo, y no quería pensar en la razón por la cual Kanon había logrado ingresarlas, sacudiendo los pétalos de su cama, para intentar dormir un poco, no podía mantenerse oculto toda su vida. 

Pero con la música a ese volumen era imposible que durmiera, las paredes eran demasiado delgadas y al dar las tres de la mañana, se dio cuenta que no se detendrían, ni el ruido, ni las risas, ni las personas hablando en el pasillo, haciéndole ver como el único que mantenía su cabeza fria o era un aguafiestas. 

Ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse la ropa, aun tenia los pantalones de su pijama, unos holgados de color gris, que sin duda habían tenido una mejor vida y una camisa, también holgada, de Metallica, traía puestas unas sandalias que tuvieron tiempos mejores, su cabellera estaba algo despeinada, puesto que únicamente se alisó el cabello para salir.

Llamando la atención de varios de los presentes, que con sus mejores atuendos disfrutaban de la hospitalidad del nuevo vecino, que tenía abundante comida en la mesa, bebida y algunos paquetitos medio escondidos, cigarrillos, pastillas, hierba, cualquier clase de psicotrópico, lo que desearan sus invitados.

*****

Hola chic@s, siento la demora en la actualización, pero espero poder publicar varios capítulos seguidos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, lecturas y estrellas, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. SeikenNJ.


	36. Oscuridad.

Radamanthys no juzgaría a nadie, pero nunca había visto tanta opulencia ni tanto exceso cuando algunos de los presentes parecían enfrascado en comerse a besos con personas que sabía no eran sus parejas, haciéndole sentir algo extraño, mucho mas cuando parecía que él era el único fuera de lugar en esa habitación, pensando que lo mejor era marcharse de allí, comprar unos tapones para los oídos y tratar de dormir con el escándalo al otro lado de la delgada pared que separaba su habitación de ese salon de fiestas. 

Podía ver al administrador, charlando alegremente con dos oficiales de policia, asi que no bajarian el volumen de esa música arreglada por un DJ, que agitaba su brazo al ritmo de la tonada que sonaba en ese momento, de las luces de neón iluminando algunos rincones de esa extraña sala, que sin duda alguna, era un palacio si la comparaba con cualquier otra de cualquier otro vecino, el nuevo parecía tener mucho dinero y estaba mandando un mensaje, comprando algunas voluntades, de eso estaba seguro. 

Radamanthys no estaba seguro de la razon, pero creia que algo no estaba bien y lo mejor era que se marchara de allí, retrocediendo un paso, para chocar contra un cuerpo suave pero poderoso, cuya mano se posó en su cintura, aspirando su cabello, al mismo tiempo que sentía un piquete, apenas una ligera molestia en su espalda, la de una aguja, que por pura suerte no se rompió cuando giró con rapidez para mirar al intruso.

-Pensé que no vendrías cachorrito, aunque no estas muy presentable, me alegra verte por fin en mi humilde morada, parece que seremos vecinos. 

Radamanthys se soltó llevando una mano a su costado comprendiendo que le había inyectado algo, observando cómo lanzaba la jeringa hacia la esquina, la cual cayo detras de un sillón de cuatro piezas, para mirarle con horror, no podía tener tan mala suerte o Kanon estar tan seguro de su posesión, que compraría el departamento a lado del suyo, preguntandose por qué razón sus antiguos vecinos, los más antiguos del edificio simplemente se marcharon y más aún, qué demonios le había inyectado.

-¿Quieres bailar? 

Preguntó con una sonrisa seductora, tratando de acorralarlo para que bailara con él, pero en vez de eso, se alejó, mirando en todas direcciones, preguntandose si alguien había notado lo que había hecho Kanon, pero todos y cada uno de los presentes seguían inmersos en la música, la diversión y los aperitivos. 

-No te preocupes, te sentirás, mucho más relajado.

Radamanthys comenzó a alejarse, con un paso rápido sintiendo los estragos de aquello que le hubieran inyectado en su cuerpo, chocando contra algunos vecinos, que simplemente le miraban como si hubiera perdido la razón, preguntandose porque estaba vestido así, sin prestarle atención a Kanon, que caminaba detrás de él, con un paso lento, observando como la droga iba tomando fuerza.

-Hagamos un brindis, por una comunidad próspera. 

Deteniéndose de pronto para elevar una copa, era el momento de llamar la atención de sus vecinos, para que cada uno de ellos jurara, que lo vieron en la fiesta, brindando, charlando, acompañándolos en ese festejo, observando de reojo a su hermano, que simplemente asintió, estaba listo para hacer su parte de esa actuación premeditada, Saga se haría pasar por él mientras que disfrutaba de las caricias de su cachorrito en su habitación, seguro de que no los interrumpirian, porque la música era tan fuerte que aunque suplicara por ayuda, no lo escucharian.

Si llegaba a culparlo de algo, si se atrevía a comentar su vergüenza, lo creerían un completo demente, un mentiroso y un falso, su cachorrito estaba en sus manos, en las suyas, mientras que Saga, fingiria ser su benefactor. 

-Pero, que siga la fiesta, diviertanse como nunca. 

Radamanthys llegó a su departamento y se quitó la camisa, lavando su rostro, tratando de pensar con claridad, ignorando por completo que Kanon había logrado ingresar todas esas rosas, que vivía a lado de su departamento, que podía entrar sin problema alguno, sintiendo que sus sentidos se embotaban, su mirada nublandose de pronto, recargándose en el lavabo, caminando con dificultad a su cama.

En donde se sentó, llevando sus manos a su cabeza, sin camisa, mojado, con el aroma de las rosas adormeciendo sus sentidos, causandole náuseas, encontrandolas simplemente asquerosas, sin saber porque, tal vez un recuerdo lejano, como el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y unos pasos avanzando en su dirección.

-Es de lo mejor, se absorbe por la piel y por la nariz, por la boca, se puede inyectar, es muy versátil, también causa pérdida de memoria, tu cuerpo se adormece, ya no te responde, pero tus sentidos después de un tiempo se ven aumentados, estás indefenso. 

Radamanthys al verle sintió pánico e intentó buscar su teléfono, llamarle a Aioria, pero Kanon golpeó su mano con fuerza suficiente para adormecerla, lanzando su teléfono al suelo, el que se estrelló, quebrándose su pantalla al mismo tiempo que su pila salía disparada, nadie podría llamarle en ese momento, ni podian interrumpirlos, pensó con una gran sonrisa, hincándose frente a él, acariciando sus cejas, con una mirada extraña, fija en el pasado.

-Sigues siendo precioso, cachorrito. 

Besando sus nudillos, aquellos que había golpeado quitarle ese teléfono, haciendo una nota mental de comprarle uno nuevo, no era posible que su cachorrito tuviera ese viejo traste, cuando debía tener todo lo mejor.

-Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño, yo jamas te lastimaria... 

Le aseguro, besando su frente, besando su mejilla y admirando su aroma, respirando hondo, gimiendo cuando lo toco, no para acariciarlo, sino para empujarlo, separarlo de su cuerpo, alejándose en la cama con demasiada torpeza, chocando contra la pared.

-¿Que quieres? 

Kanon sonrió con ternura, de ser posible, acercándose a él, gateando en su dirección, comprendiendo bien que su cuerpo ya no le respondía, pero parecía, que su mente aún seguía intacta, hasta cierto punto, pero pronto, ni eso estaría con ellos.

-Solo quiero estar contigo cachorrito, como antes, cuando eramos felices. 

Radamanthys cerró los ojos, encogiéndose para intentar alejarse de Kanon, que sentado a su lado, lo llevo a su pecho, abrazándolo con excesivo cuidado, acariciando su espalda con pequeños círculos, tratando de hacerle sentir mejor, pero no era asi, el chico rubio intentaba liberarse.

-Eramos amigos, éramos muy cercanos tu y yo, pero entonces, ellos se metieron entre nosotros y a ti te alejaron de mi cuidado, de mi amor incondicional… 

Kanon le obligó a recostarse en la cama, aun abrazandolo con fuerza y cuidado, limpiando su cabello de su rostro, el que sentía demasiado suave, algo esponjoso, provocandole la mayor de las ternuras, a Radamanthys, el mayor de los miedos.

-No te haré daño, no voy a violarte, pero tenemos que hablar, cachorrito, porque te vi en compañía de ese infeliz, fuiste a dormir con él, en su cama y eso no lo soporto. 

Kanon comenzó a besar sus labios, su rostro, acariciando su pecho con delicadeza, su cintura y sus pectorales, deteniéndose cuando sus manos comenzaban a tocar el resorte de los pantalones de su pijama.

-Te llene de rosas, me mude aquí, contrate un lugar en el gimnasio a donde vas, gasto mucho dinero únicamente para verte y lo que haces, es buscar a ese cocinero, es rechazarme, cachorrito, eso no esta bien, yo te amo. 

Radamanthys cerró los ojos, escuchando su locura, sus palabras de amor, con el aroma de las rosas inundando sus sentidos, haciéndole sentir enfermo, ansioso por alejarse, buscar un lugar seguro, pero sin poder moverse, la música ensordecedora de aquella fiesta no se detenía, las risas y los pasos, hasta podía escuchar gemidos al otro lado de su puerta.

-Pero yo se que eso es todo culpa suya, de ese cocinero, así que por favor, no vuelvas a verlo, no me obligues a matarlo, no quiero tener que mancharme las manos de sangre, únicamente para mantenerte a mi lado, porque esta vez, no te apartaran de mí, no lo permitiré. 

Kanon esperaba alguna clase de respuesta, la que vino en la forma de un asentimiento, o eso creyó, de tan enamorado que estaba de su cachorrito, permaneciendo a su lado por horas, escuchando como despedía a sus invitados, como lo alababan, riendose al pensar que en realidad no se daban cuenta que ese era su hermano gemelo, Saga, no él quien charlaba alegremente con ellos, y que si su cachorrito decia que habia pasado en esa habitación, todos pensarian que estaba drogado, que había perdido la razón, porque el buen Kanon era un hombre de bien, un ejemplo a seguir, aunque también estaba perdidamente enamorado de su cachorrito.

Serían las cinco o seis de la mañana cuando tuvo que alejarse, besando la mejilla de su cachorrito, acomodando las cobijas arriba de su cuerpo, no quería que se resfriara, para después, salir, cerrando bien la puerta, asegurándose que no pudiera abrirse, no sabia que clase de maniático podía estar a la espera de lastimar a su amado, regresando a su departamento, para encontrarse con Saga, que le miraba fijamente, preguntándose si lo había violado, o si pudo controlarse.

-No le hice daño, solo hablamos, Saga, además, todos me vieron en la fiesta, si dice cualquier cosa…

Kanon había tomado algunas fotografías de su velada, con Radamanthys en sus brazos, las que veía con una mueca de absoluta satisfacción, y aunque, no podría estar presente en el restaurante algunos días, bien podía conformarse con esa noche.

-¿Quién le creerá? 

Saga comprende bien que nadie le creería y si trataba de acudir con las autoridades, le dirían algo parecido a lo que él dijo, un hombre de su fuerza y tamaño, actuando como una liebre asustada, era asunto de burla, más que de simpatía, aunque la liebre fuera perseguida por el lobo feroz, o por un león hambriento.

\- Nadie.

Kanon estaba desvistiéndose para darse un largo baño, esperando que su cachorrito hiciera lo mismo al otro lado del cuarto, preguntandose si debía colocar algunas cámaras, una en cada habitación, en especial las duchas y su dormitorio, sólo por si acaso, si decidía ignorar su advertencia. 

-Aunque, mi cachorrito no se atrevera a decirle esto a nadie, porque tristemente, a nadie le importa, no realmente, no como a mi al menos. 

Saga había prendido un cigarrillo, complacido por la existencia de ese joven, la única razón por la cual su hermano decidia trabajar con él de nuevo, después de su último negocio, el cual, hizo que sus cuentas bancarias tuviera al menos siete ceros, este sin duda, agregaría uno más, convirtiéndolo en un hombre muy rico, también muy poderoso, con los contactos adecuados para hacer lo que deseara, sin ningún conflicto ni problema alguno.

-¿Podrás soportar unos días alejado de tu cachorrito? 

Kanon salio de la ducha, asintiendo, podía resistir unos días separado de su amado, si eso significaba que al final, lo tendría por siempre, cuando Saga cumpliera con su misión, su querido hermano, que era un traficante de armas, un señor de la guerra moderno, que lo busco en su retiro, para ofrecerle un magnífico negocio.

-Puedo soportarlo, pero a cambio, tu cumpliras tu promesa, y mandaras a alguien a mantenerlo vigilado, hay un chico en el restaurante, estoy seguro de que tiene buen gusto, mira demasiado a mi cachorrito. 

Saga asintió, tenía a la persona indicada para ese trabajo, no había de qué preocuparse y el hecho de que Kanon pensara que tenía competencia, era sin duda, una buena señal, eso haría que su eficiencia aumentara, a cambio de su futuro premio.

-Radamanthys parece temerte, me pidió que hiciera algo para detenerte, como si fuera a traicionar a mi propia sangre, tal vez intente huir si no le das unos días de descanso, pero mis muchachos ya revisaron, no tiene los medios para eso, está en la ruina. 

Kanon al terminar de vestirse usaba un traje idéntico al de su hermano, con la corbata en su bolsillo y su camisa abierta hasta el pecho, por lo demás, eran idénticos, no había forma alguna de diferenciarlos, aunque no podían salir al mismo tiempo, eso generaría algunas sospechas.

-Tu sal primero, yo quiero saludar a mi cachorrito cuando vaya a trabajar, explicarle mi ausencia.

Eso era lo correcto, salir con suficiente tiempo de distancia, para que no sospecharan que no era uno de ellos, sino dos, gemelos, atormentando a una misma persona, porque bien sabía que su hermano si se lo proponía, podía causar eso en la gente, terror, era un león, los dos lo eran, pero no la idea benigna judeocristiana, sino aquella griega, criaturas sin escrúpulos, que únicamente aceptaban un trato si les convenía, como esos leones que comian hombres en Tsavo. 

-Cuando me acepte, yo seré su pase para una vida de lujos. 

Si acaso lo aceptaba, pero qué importaba eso, que aceptara a su hermano, al final de cuentas no tenia una opcion, mas que rendirse, Kanon y el, siempre lograban lo que se proponian. 

-Mientras tanto le mostraras el infierno. 

Podía ser, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, si Radamanthys no hubiera sido separado de su lado cuando eran jóvenes, su vida había sido por mucho mejor que la actual, en donde limpiaba mesas para una mujer que lo trataba como un esclavo, vivía en una pocilga y apenas tenía algunos cuantos conocidos, todo porque no lo dejaron cuidarle, mandandolo lejos, haciendo que lo perdiera en el sistema, únicamente para encontrarlo por un milagro divino, parado en la entrada de ese restaurante, esperando por un poco de clientela, un milagro, ese era el. 

-Llamalo como quieras, hermano. 

Radamanthys sentía como si hubiera chocado contra una locomotora, su cabeza estaba estallando, tenía un sabor amargo en la boca y creía que sus ojos se veían demasiado rojos, como si hubiera bebido demasiado, sin embargo, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, tal vez, el ruido no le dejó dormir, o las rosas que le daban náuseas. 

Por un momento pensó en no asistir a su trabajo, presentarse enfermo, para limpiar su habitación y recuperarse de lo que fuera que ocurrió la noche anterior, sin embargo, bien sabía que Pandora no lo dejaría faltar, últimamente le llamaba desde temprano para asegurarse que asistiera. 

Se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió con su uniforme y se dispuso a salir, con un refresco de cola en sus manos, una lata plateada, con letras negras, la última que le quedaba, asi como lo único que tenía en su refrigerador para poder desayunar, como siempre, prefería llegar a tiempo que comer algo, una vieja costumbre arraigada de sus difuntos padres. 

Al salir ni siquiera se molestó en asegurarse que su nuevo vecino no estuviera cerca del pasillo, si no lo veía en ese momento, tendría que soportarlo en el restaurante, o en el gimnasio, por alguna razón, suponía que Kanon ya conocía de sobra su itinerario. 

-¿Cachorrito? 

Esa voz, odiaba esa voz y a la persona que la pronunciaba, a la que quiso ignorar en un principio, escuchando como se abría su puerta, mostrándole un apartamento en perfecto estado, los ricos, si que sabian como limpiar sus destrozos con rapidez.

-Mi nombre es Radamanthys, no cachorrito, y ya te lo dije, te vuelves a acercar a mi y te romperé las piernas. 

Kanon no hizo caso a su amenaza, en vez de eso lo sujeto del antebrazo, observando los estragos de la droga en su sistema, los ojos rojos, el malestar general, era una sustancia potente, que si no se administraba con cuidado, terminaría convirtiendo a su amado en un adicto.

-Pero si asi te decía cuando eras un niño, antes de que cumplieras los dulces dieciséis, no te habrás olvidado de mi, verdad. 

*****

Hola, chic@s, espero que esten bien, muchas gracias por leer esta historia, por dejarme estrellas y por comentar, aquellos que dejan comentarios, eso me anima a seguir con mis locuras. ¿Quisieran leer una historia con temática decembrina? Claro que a mi estilo, con mucha locura, amor y muerte… es broma, nadie morirá, pero los otros dos si estaran presentes. Y otra pregunta ¿Que opinan de esta historia hasta el momento? y de las parejas que aparecen en ellas. ¿Cual ha sido su sueño favorito hasta el momento? Muchas gracias de nuevo por todo. SeikenNJ.


	37. Fantasma.

Radamanthys únicamente se soltó, ignorandolo al principio, escuchando los pasos de Kanon seguirlo, notando como ingresaba en el elevador, retandolo a cumplir su promesa, pero no podía con una señora del quinto piso en el elevador, una mujer mayor, una viejita que gustaba de esparcir chismes, así como de asistir a la iglesia todos los domingos. 

-Saldré de viaje un mes, un poco más, tus propinas están arriba del escritorio, la contraseña de mi codigo de seguridad, es tu fecha de nacimiento, asi podras seguir pagando tus cuentas. 

Pronunció, saliendo del elevador antes de que Radamanthys pudiera comprender aquello que le decían, preguntarse la razón de que Kanon quisiera que ingresara en su departamento y como sabía cuál era la fecha de su cumpleaños.

-El señor Kanon es un buen muchacho, es tan amable, ha prometido remodelar el edificio de pies a cabeza y ha contratado un guardia de seguridad, no quiere que nada malo nos pase. 

Radamanthys no le dijo nada a la señora de cabello rojo, demasiado maquillada, que cargaba en sus brazos un pequeño perro que se dedicaba a ladrar generalmente cuando se olvidaba de alimentarlo, caminando con un paso rápido, ignorando a Kanon cuando lo llamó desde su auto negro, que era conducido por un albino, tal vez, deseaba darle un aventón. 

Sin detenerse hasta que llegó al restaurante, en donde esperaba recibir los regaños de Pandora, que era una mujer muy desagradable, sin embargo, no dijo nada de su aspecto, ni de su retraso, llamando su atención.

-¿Estas bien Radamanthys? 

Eso lo preguntaba Hades, caminando en su dirección, para llevarlo a unos asientos dentro de la cocina, en donde los cocineros a veces podían descansar, era completamente diferente con los meseros, siempre tenían que estar de pie, cuando no atendían alguna de las mesas. 

-Te ves horrible, como si el mismo diablo te persiguiera. 

Aquello logró que su fachada se rompiera, respirando hondo, para tratar de colocarla en su lugar de nuevo, llevando una mano a su espalda, sintiendo de pronto una protuberancia, como un golpe, notando que tenia un moreton, como si le hubieran puesto una inyección, alguien que no sabia como hacerlo, recordando de pronto el sueño en los brazos de Kanon, su amenaza, diciendose que no era real, que eso no era posible.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Tal vez ese insecticida te hizo daño? 

No era insecticida, eran rosas, de un admirador que se había mudado a su departamento, que iba al mismo gimnasio que el, que sabía su fecha de nacimiento, que había contratado a un guardia de seguridad, y que lo había drogado, en un edificio cuyas personas lo amaban, únicamente porque pintaria unas fachadas y le había puesto un carcelero.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente, solo muy cansado. 

Fue su respuesta, abandonando la cómoda silla que Hades le había dado, para ponerse a trabajar, sintiéndose hasta cierta forma libre, sin Kanon alrededor, llamandolo a cada instante, recordandole porque le gustaba tanto ese trabajo, que hacía que no lo sintiera como una carga. 

Regresando a su departamento esa misma tarde con suficientes bolsas de basura para limpiar su habitación, abrir las ventanas, poner inciensos, hasta poner algo de música, un poco más alto de lo normal, cocinando unos huevos con tocino, un poco de pan y algo de café negro, comiendo en su cama, para después irse a dormir. 

Salir al gimnasio por la mañana, darse una ducha con agua caliente e ir a trabajar, encantado con cada instante de esa primera semana, con pocas propinas, algunas mesas extra, pero sin duda, algo de tranquilidad.

La segunda semana se detuvo frente a la puerta de Kanon, observando los números de lo que sabía era una cerradura de seguridad, esa noche tenía unas cuantas sobras que Hades le había guardado, de un platillo del que hizo demasiado, puntas de filete con pan de cinco granos y pasta a la bolognesa. 

La tercera semana, las ocasiones en las cuales iba deteniéndose frente a la puerta de Kanon iban en aumento, preguntándose si debía abrirla e ingresar, para recoger su propina y marcharse antes de que regresara, o dejarlo allí, pero, siempre ganaba su prudencia, ingresar en esa habitación era aceptar el dominio de su admirador. 

La cuarta semana, se había detenido todos los días en la mañana antes de salir a trabajar, y en la tarde, al regresar, frente a esa puerta, no debía entrar, lo sabía muy bien, pero aun asi, podia descubrir algo importante de Kanon, sus propinas eran muy generosas, treinta días seguidos, era una buena cantidad, lo suficiente para pagar otra renta, en lo que cobraba su salario de esa quincena. 

Porque bien sabía que debía largarse de allí, hacerlo mientras Kanon seguía afuera, su cumpleaños, esa era su clave, o eso dijo Kanon, tal vez, sería mucho más prudente pedirle ayuda a alguien, para que cubriera sus espaldas, pero no era un robo, no era un ladrón, esas propinas eran suyas, si le preguntaban a la señora del departamento cincuenta y dos, podría asegurarlo. 

Y el único amigo que tenía se trataba de Hades, él haría demasiadas preguntas al verle ingresar en ese sitio, si era una trampa, no deseaba arrastrarlo con él, no era prudente, era como ingresar en la boca del lobo, literalmente, aun así, se vio a sí mismo presionando los números, que le abrieron la puerta.

La que antes de que se cerrara por completo, le coloco una silla, no deseaba escuchar ese sonido, se le figuraban como los clavos de un ataúd, el sonido que producían, los mismos que escucho cuando sus padres perdieron la vida. 

El departamento era exquisito, cada mueble, cada detalle era mucho más caro que lo anterior, preguntandose que clase de trabajo le daba ese estilo de vida, seguro de que no deseaba saberlo, era como si su curiosidad, pudiera mucho más que su sentido común que le pedía que se marchara, no solo de esa habitacion, tambien de ese departamento, de esa colonia, aun, de esa ciudad. 

Pero el hecho era que, no podía hacerlo, apenas podría mudarse a otro departamento, y aunque lo hiciera, no estaba en condiciones para buscar otro trabajo, a menos que deseara terminar pidiendo dinero en la calle, no creía que nadie más quisiera darle empleo, no con sus credenciales, su falta de ellas, en realidad, era un don nadie, mucho mas conocido en pequeñas correccionales que centros de trabajo o escuelas, todas ellas cuando era menor de edad. 

No creía que Kanon lo supiera, cómo podía saber que había estado saltando de un hogar sustituto a otro durante los últimos cuatro años de su vida, antes de ser un adulto, que al cumplir los dieciocho lo soltaron y que apenas estaba recuperando el rumbo de su vida. 

Que no podía visitar una estación de policía y decirles que lo acosaban, porque no le creerían, su historial lo presentaba como un lobo, a Kanon seguramente como un cordero, tampoco podía salir de la ciudad, tenía demasiadas deudas que pagar. 

Y ni siquiera era un gran criminal, o un asesino, no, solo era un vago, uno de los muchos casos perdidos del sistema, el que pensó por unos momentos que su vida mejoraría, que al fin algo le estaba saliendo bien. 

Pero no, un cliente suyo se fijó en él, lo seguía a todas partes, lo acosaba, como si supiera que tenía las manos atadas, que si se defendia, el que terminaria en graves problemas era él, por su reputación, por encontrarse en el sistema. 

No era un ladrón, tampoco un bravucón, sólo tenía que defenderse, eso era todo, y cuando la justicia se compra con dinero, siempre termina perdiendo el que menos tiene, y ese, generalmente, había sido el. 

El dinero estaba acomodado en el escritorio, como se lo había dicho Kanon, era mucho más de lo que suponía, un fajo, grueso, con una nota con una carita sonriente, el que guardó en su ropa, observando una computadora portátil, abierta, algo empolvada, conectada a un teclado y un mouse, los que costaban mucho más que uno solo de sus salarios, supuso.

Debajo del mouse había una fotografía, en donde podía ver un niño rubio, esa debió ser la primera señal para irse, pero no pudo dejar de ver la fotografía, la que había sacado de un anuario, era él, con unos catorce años, con un lustroso uniforme de color azul marino, estaba peinado, arreglado pulcramente, suponía que en ese momento, sus padres aún estaban vivos. 

Antes del accidente que se llevó su memoria de aquellos años, un golpe en la cabeza, que le provocó amnesia, que olvidara a sus padres, la vida que decían alguna vez tuvo, todo, menos su nombre y ese extraño sueño de las manos tocando su cuerpo. 

Al mover el teclado, la computadora se prendió, pidiendo una contraseña, Radamanthys se mordió el labio de momento, dudando entre irse o espiar el contenido de aquella caja de pandora, optando por lo segundo, escribiendo su cumpleaños, como si fuera una corazonada.

En el escritorio, la portada era una fotografía suya, la clase de fotografía que se toman cuando están creando tu archivo, en la correccional, su nombre, su folio, información que le hacía un simple número estadístico más, era la última ocasión que lo encerraron, cuando tenía diecisiete y el juez de cabello blanco mostró piedad, diciéndole que solo porque era aún menor de edad, era que solo recibiría una reprimenda, pero de tener la mayoría, habría sido enjuiciado. 

El comenzaba a respirar hondo, cerrando los ojos para tratar de controlarse, era por mucho peor de lo que pensaba, se dijo, observando su escritorio, las carpetas y programas, encontrando una que decía “cachorrito” como si no quisiera ocultarla, pero de quien lo haria, las personas que lo conocían seguramente sabían de su extraño vicio, o tal vez, deseaba que lo viera, por eso le tentó con ese fajo de dinero. 

Ya era tarde, ya lo habia visto, asi que le dio un click a la carpeta, para ver qué clase de archivos había en esa computadora, encontrando primero varias fotos suyas, de archivos internos de las correccionales a las que había ido, noticias que hablaban de aquellos sucesos, algunas fotografías de él trabajando en el restaurante. 

Comenzaba a sentirse enfermo, en ocasiones deteniéndose antes de abrir otro archivo, sin entender cómo era posible que tuviera esa información, sin darse cuenta sus manos comenzaban a temblar, no por nada, no era cosa de todos los días encontrar que un extraño le vigilaba desde mucho tiempo atrás, antes de verle siquiera. 

Los archivos estaban acomodados por carpetas y estas por años, así que iban en retroceso, una de las noticias hablaba del trágico accidente de los Walden, una familia adinerada, dejando a un adolescente como su único sobreviviente, en la noticia decían que fue un suicidio, debido a la quiebra de las empresas, los frenos habían dejado de funcionar un día lluvioso, el padre había intentado matarlos a los tres. 

Podía ver las fotografías de él mismo con el golpe en la cabeza, con vendas, en terapia intensiva, los acreedores se llevaron lo que faltaba y a él, cuando despertó, lo mandaron al sistema, aunque podía leer que un hombre joven, que se decía amigo cercano de la familia, intentó adoptarlo, lucho por ello, como quien lucha por su propio hijo. 

Radamanthys reconocería ese cabello en donde fuera, Kanon, habia intentado adoptarlo cuando cumplio los quince años, pero se perdio entre los cientos de niños huérfanos de esa ciudad, al saltar de un hogar a otro, después al ingresar en correccionales de poca seguridad. 

De nuevo tuvo que cerrar los ojos, respirando hondo, porque las noticias comenzaban a aterrarlo, olvidando lo que Kanon le había dicho, que se tardaria un mes en regresar, y que ese mismo dia, se cumplia el plazo para eso. 

Otra carpeta, en esta ocasión hablaban del secuestro del joven Walden, del sufrimiento de sus padres, de los intentos de la policía por dar con él, algunos dandolo por muerto, podía ver a su madre con una expresión de angustia, sin duda se parecía mucho más a ella, que a su padre, un hombre de apariencia adusta, que trataba de proteger a su familia. 

Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor llegó con varias fotografías, de él mismo en un lugar oscuro, con una cinta en la boca, amarrado, había dos o tres videos, los que no abrió, pero podía verse en ellos, con alguien más supuso, como también suponía la naturaleza de aquellas aberraciones. 

Que antecedieron más fotos suyas, con el mismo uniforme, caminando en la calle, comiendo un helado, aun conversando con su madre, fotos que habían sido tomadas a lo lejos, de forma furtiva, fotografías que le hicieron sentir el mayor de los temores, sus manos temblando, su respiración entrecortada, su pecho latiendo con fuerza, tratando de controlarse.

Debía tomar esa computadora, llevarla con las autoridades, con alguien competente, pero cómo podría explicar que ingresó en ese departamento, que revisó la información de ese demente, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos, tratando de pensar, tratando de no perder la razon en ese momento, agradeciendole a todos los dioses que no recordara nada pasados los quince años, que ese monstruo no hubiera podido dar con el, que no lo adoptara. 

Sin embargo, tuvo que recordarse que ese monstruo ya había dado con él, de alguna forma tenía demasiado dinero, vivía a un lado suyo, había inundado de rosas su cuarto, iba al mismo gimnasio, pasaba horas en el restaurante donde trabajaba y él, por su propia voluntad ingreso en el departamento que poseía, como un ladrón, imaginandose que había muchas cámaras, que sabría que estuvo allí. 

Levantándose para intentar dejar el fajo de dinero en el escritorio, abandonando la computadora, dejando la fotografía como la encontró, escuchando de pronto, como la puerta se cerraba, con un pesado click, haciéndola sonar mucho más gruesa, aunque había dejado una silla para que no se cerrará, alguien debió quitarla, pero quién se preguntó. 

Observando en aquella dirección, para verlo allí, con una sonrisa segura, con su traje sastre, dándole una apariencia como de un demonio, mucho más por aquella expresión de completa felicidad en su rostro.

-Toma ese dinero, es tuyo, yo tengo mucho mas de donde vino eso. 

Radamanthys retrocedió varios pasos, sin tocar el dinero, haciendo que Kanon viera la computadora, como estaba encendida, parecia que habia visto todo y no podía estar más contento por eso.

-Aunque la contraseña para salir no es la misma que para entrar, supongo que debí decirte eso.

Eso ultimo lo dijo con toda naturalidad, abandonando sus maletas en medio de la sala, caminando en su dirección, con una hermosa sonrisa, que a Radamanthys le erizo la piel, haciéndole retroceder un poco más, chocando contra el ventanal forjado, el que era muy seguro y no podía abrirse por fuera o por dentro.

-¿Quieres llamarle a la policía? ¿Puedo prestarte mi telefono si eso quieres? 

Kanon lo ignoro buscando la misma carpeta en su computadora, los tres videos que él no deseaba ver, los que de alguna forma, tal vez, porque estaba conectada a la televisión de cincuenta pulgadas, comenzaron a reproducirse con una imagen nítida, con un sonido claro, que era por mucho peor que cualquiera de las fotografías. 

-Aunque... que le podrías decir, que entraste en mi departamento y que yo te pesque husmeando en mis archivos, acabo de llegar de un largo viaje, la señora Esmeralda me vio llegar, dice que no te ves muy bien de salud, que eres algo raro, que debo cuidarme de ti. 

Mucho más, porque el mismo se reconocía en esos videos, aunque su memoria no existía, eso era como verse en un sueño, o en una película, una imagen que no sabia como terminaria.

-Y no es la primera persona que me lo dice, no hablas con nadie, solo llegas cansado de trabajo, no saben que eres un mesero, sino que piensan, que tal vez realizas algún trabajo ilegal, por eso que tienes un tatuaje en la espalda, pero yo se que eres un tesoro, una joya oculta en este nido de ratas chismosas. 

Comenzó el primero de ellos, en donde podía verse teniendo relaciones sexuales con su acosador, ambos siendo muy jóvenes, aunque solo uno era menor de edad, por lo que podía ver, aquel encuentro parecía consensuado, como si fueran novios. 

-Tu me pediste grabarnos, no me creías cuando te dije que tan hermoso eras en ese momento, y yo tenía el permiso de tus padres para salir contigo, aunque no estaban contentos, sabían que yo te quería. 

Kanon se levantó de su asiento, para servir dos copas con una botella de vino que aguardaba en su refrigerador, la que no se tardó en destapar, acercándose a él, para darle una copa, que aceptó aun petrificado en el ventanal, viéndose a sí mismo complaciendolo, cabalgando sus caderas, completamente desnudo. 

-Hagamos esto, si ves estos tres videos conmigo, como si fuéramos grandes amigos y haces una pequeña cosita por mi, al finalizar estos, te abrire la puerta y no tendremos que inmiscuir a la policía o a los vecinos, te parece bien. 

*****

Lo prometido es deuda, y aqui esta el siguiente capítulo de esta historia, que espero les guste. muchas gracias por sus lecturas, estrellas y comentarios. SeikenNJ.


	38. Demonio.

Kanon llevó una mano a su espalda, conduciendolo a un sofá muy cómodo, en donde lo sentó, para tomar un lugar a su lado, obligándolo a recargarse sobre su cuerpo, como lo hacen las parejas en las películas, sin importarle que apenas pudiera comprender aquello que veía, su desagrado por su persona aumentando considerablemente.

-Has crecido mucho, pero aún cabes entre mis brazos, como si nuestros cuerpos fueran hechos para el otro, como un conjunto. 

Radamanthys no bebía el vino que le sirvieron y comprendia bien que de inmiscuir a alguien, quien pagaría los platos rotos seria el, Kanon tenía razón, estaba en su casa, podían acusarlo de robo o algo peor, regresaria a prisión, pero esta vez, al ser mayor de edad, pasaría mucho tiempo en ese sitio.

-Tu accidente te borro todos esos años felices a mi lado, te alejo de mi, pero por fin te encuentro y se que si aceptas lo que ves, comprenderás que podremos ser felices juntos, solo es cuestion de que pongas de tu parte. 

Podía ver el placer en su rostro, escuchar un sinnúmero de promesas, pequeños besos, lo que hacías cuando estabas con tu amante, aquel que amabas, escuchando un jadeo profundo del hombre a su lado, que comenzó a acariciar su cabello y otro más, de sus labios, esperando que con eso hubiera terminado ese horrible video. 

-Aquí viene lo que deseo que veas. 

Pronunció, con una mirada resplandeciente, como aquel que espera el final feliz de alguna película fantástica, sosteniendo su mano, con fuerza, para llevarla a sus labios, esperando que lo escuchara, después de su encuentro sexual, unas palabras pronunciadas por los labios del menor “te amo tanto” susurro, perdido en la mirada de Kanon, que simplemente le besó de nuevo, pero eso no era todo por lo que pudo ver “ojala pudieramos estar por siempre juntos, Kanon” confundiendo a Radamanthys, que se apartó un poco, preguntandose por qué razón no decirle su pasado, porque tenía que acosarlo de esa forma. 

-Ahora lo ves, tu me amabas y querías estar conmigo siempre.

Kanon al no recibir una sola respuesta suya, sin percatarse que comenzaba el siguiente video, volteo a verle, sosteniéndolo de la cintura, relamiéndose los labios, para intentar besarlo, haciéndole ver que no era para nada ajeno a los videos de ambos en su pantalla, podía verlo en su costoso traje sastre.

-Déjame acariciarte, llevo años sin hacerlo, únicamente acariciarte, nada más. 

Radamanthys estuvo a punto de negarse, golpearlo para alejarlo de su cuerpo, pero recordó que la unica manera en que lo dejarían salir era cooperar con Kanon, tal vez era eso lo que deseaba pedirle.

-Me dejarás salir de aquí, si hago lo que me dices. 

Kanon asintió, besando sus labios, recorriendo sus pectorales por encima de la ropa, al mismo tiempo que en el video, en donde el estaba con el mayor, parecía que no estaba del todo feliz con él, porque no gemia de la misma forma y no quería ser grabado, lo supo cuando trato de lanzar su ropa sobre la cámara.

Reconocía sus expresiones, esa era aquella que usaba cuando no deseaba realizar alguna tarea, la misma expresion que tenia con Kanon moviendose sobre su cuerpo, separándose únicamente para quitarse su saco.

Radamanthys llevó sus manos a los hombros de Kanon, para intentar apartarlo de su cuerpo, desviando su mirada en dirección de la pantalla, en donde podía ver que Kanon se quitaba el cinturón, para amarrar sus manos a la cabecera de la cama, ignorando sus peticiones por que se detuviera. 

Sintiendo como Kanon llevaba sus manos a sus costados, para rodearlas con su corbata, tratando de llevarlas al brazo del sillón, que era de madera maciza, Radamanthys utilizó su fuerza, para negarse a ello, siendo arremetido de nuevo por los labios del mayor, gimiendo al sentir su boca, ingresando su lengua en ella, usando su sorpresa. 

Al mismo tiempo que el tercer video seguía adelante, pero Kanon le evitaba verlo, acariciando su cuerpo con cierto frenesí, aún sobre su ropa, sosteniendo la corbata que amarraba sus muñecas juntas, presionando su hombría contra la suya, que no reaccionaba, no lo deseaba y lo que podía ver en ese tercer video, sus caricias en esa época, ya no le parecían agradables tampoco. 

Una de las manos de Kanon se detuvo en sus caderas, tratando de acariciar sus nalgas, su cuerpo debajo de la ropa, ignorando que el último video estaba a punto de terminar, en donde podía ver algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas, sus manos amarradas juntas, su miedo, leyendo unas palabras en sus propios labios, una súplica que no atendió el mayor, cuatro de ellas, que destruian las mentiras desesperadas de su admirador. 

“Déjame regresar a casa” 

Escuchando un jadeo en su oído, el de Kanon al derramarse en el interior de su propia ropa, como lo hubiera hecho en su cuerpo, de permitirle desnudarlo, acostándose arriba suyo, jadeante, tratando de recuperar su respiración, con el inmóvil en su sillón, aun con las manos amarradas por una corbata de seda.

-Quiero ir a mi casa. 

Susurro, esperando que Kanon escuchará su súplica, pero no lo hizo, aun moviéndose arriba suyo, aun recorriendo su cuerpo, tratando de invadir el interior de su ropa, pero, deteniéndose cuando lo empujo, separándose.

-Me daré un baño, cachorrito, pero aun no terminamos, no has recordado nuestro pasado y no has comprendido aún, lo mucho que yo te amo. 

Pronunció Kanon, acariciando su mejilla, para separarse con molestia de su cuerpo, caminando en dirección del cuarto de baño, dejándolo solo en ese sofá, en donde sacó su teléfono con la pantalla quebrada en cientos de pequeños pedazos, preguntandose si sería prudente mandarle un mensaje a Aioria, tal vez, él podría ir a visitarlo, pero su admirador no le temía a la policía, no serviría de nada inmiscuirlo en sus asuntos.

Apagando de momento su teléfono con apenas media carga, para utilizarlo en el momento indicado, aun sentado en el sofá, escuchando el sonido de la ducha, su mirada fija en la pantalla y después, en el fajo de billetes. 

Tratando de comprender qué clase de persona era Kanon, a que se dedicaba y porque tenía tanta información suya, informes confidenciales que no deberían estar en su posesión, la seguridad de su departamento, la rapidez con la cual arregló ese viejo sitio. 

La computadora aun seguia prendida, podría usarla para revisar información del mayor, pero no creía encontrar nada importante, el teléfono estaba en la mesita de café, podría usarlo y no serviria de nada, supuso, Kanon actuaba seguro de sí mismo, tal vez conocía a alguna persona en la policía, de esa forma tenía todos sus expedientes. 

Kanon se dio una ducha rápida y lo encontró sentado en el mismo sillón, el teléfono en su lugar, el fajo de billetes en su escritorio, Radamanthys no había intentado escapar, eso era una buena señal, tal vez, recordaba un poco de su pasado.

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que pida algo? 

Hincándose a su lado, vestido con una bata para baño, con su cabello mojado, y una toalla alrededor de sus hombros, tocandolo de nuevo, recorriendo su cuello con las puntas de sus dedos.

-Podríamos salir a comer algo, conozco un lugar que es agradable. 

Tal vez si lo convencia de salir de esa habitación, una vez afuera, podría perder a Kanon, que le miraba con una sonrisa encantadora, que habria encontrado sugerente de no descubrir su computadora y de no sentir que su sangre se helaba cada vez que lo veía.

-Para que puedas huir apenas te de la espalda, no, no estás listo para salir, porque pensarás que te he secuestrado, que soy un monstruo y que únicamente deseo hacerte daño, pero eso no es cierto, yo solo deseo recobrar lo que alguna vez tuvimos.

Radamanthys entonces se alejó, escuchando los movimientos de Kanon, observandolo caminar en dirección de su escritorio, para entregarle el fajo de billetes en sus manos, como si ese dinero fuera suficiente para aceptarlo.

-Tuve un accidente, mi memoria se perdió, no hay forma en que recuerde nuestro pasado, no puedo, sin importar cuánto me esfuerce, no puedo recordar nada, ni podré recordar nada. 

Kanon asintió, había leido los informes médicos, los que le habian costado demasiado dinero, informes que Saga le consiguió moviendo sus influencias, su hermano, que era un político muy influyente, que nunca salia a la luz, y a su vez un traficante de armas, ambos lo eran, se trataban de señores de la guerra modernos, de allí que tuvieran tanto dinero, que conocieran a tantas personas, y que por pura casualidad fuera que encontrara a su cachorrito, cuando regresaba de una reunión de negocios, en un restaurante, esperando la llegada de algún cliente, ese fue el, atendiendolo con amabilidad, con una sonrisa, haciéndole recordar su pasado, lo feliz que era con él.

-Lo se, ya lo se, por eso deseo recobrar lo que tuvimos alguna vez, no estoy diciendo que recuerdes nuestro pasado, porque no puedes, pero si puedes amarme de nuevo, pero esta vez nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros.

Radamanthys asintió, tratando de seguirle la corriente, guardando el dinero en una de sus bolsas, esperando que con eso Kanon le diera un poco de paz, preguntándose cómo salir de allí, no podía abrir la puerta, no podía llamarle a la policía, únicamente dependía de que Kanon quisiera liberarlo, porque no ganaría nada atacando al mayor, sólo que llamara a la policía, supuso. 

—¿Porque no me dejas regresar a mi casa y yo prometo ser un buen chico?

Le pregunto cuando Kanon llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla, sentándose a su lado, desnudo debajo de la bata, que con cada nuevo movimiento se abría un poco más.

—Podría salir contigo a donde quisieras, en una cita. 

Lo que deseaba era salir de allí, escapar por lo menos unos días, asustado de Kanon, seguro de que aunque actuará como un hombre gentil, de proponérselo podría hacerle demasiado daño. 

—Habías dicho que por nada del mundo saldrías conmigo, que no te entregarías a alguien como yo.

Si, lo había dicho, en el gimnasio, cuando pensó que únicamente era un admirador, no un acechador que lo conocía todo sobre él, con fuertes conexiones en la policía, a juzgar por lo que tenía de sus casos y tal vez, un trabajo dudoso, nadie con un empleo honrado tenía esa clase de vida. 

—Eso fue antes de saber lo que tuvimos, ahora es diferente y podríamos empezar de cero, lo único que tienes que hacer es abrir esa puerta, para demostrarme tu buena fe hacia tu cachorrito.

Kanon por un momento se comportó como si estuviera de acuerdo con eso, alejándose de él, para prender un cigarrillo, sentándose en el filo del escritorio, fumando con cierto aire perezoso. 

—Es la fecha de mi cumpleaños, treinta de mayo y tengo cinco años más que tú.

Radamanthys se levantó e intentó ingresar ese número, escuchando un pitido, seguro de que no era esa la combinación, sintiendo de pronto una descarga eléctrica, que entumio su brazo, haciendo que se quejara, retrocediendo algunos pasos. 

—No, no es cierto, es la fecha de nuestra primera cita, si tuvieras tu memoria lo sabrías, pero no la tienes y vivirás conmigo algún tiempo, hasta que ya no desees marcharte de mi lado. 

Radamanthys aún sostenía su mano, preguntándose de dónde había obtenido algo como eso, no sabía que existían y comprendía bien que lo lastimaria cada ocasión que se equivocara en marcar la contraseña. 

—Ahora, yo y mi hermano conocemos personas, les damos lo que necesitan cuando quieren matar a otras personas, a una gran escala, puedo hacer lo que yo desee Radamanthys, así que no intentes engañarme, no soy ningún idiota.

Radamanthys no dijo nada en un principio, posando su mirada en una serie de cuadros que no había visto antes, los que tenían a los gemelos con personas que pensaba había visto en la televisión. 

—Hablando de mi hermano, me dice que le pediste ayuda para que me detuviera, dice que me tienes miedo. 

En ese momento una temporada en prisión por intento de robo y por ingresar a una propiedad privada, no se veían tan mal, comparándolas con pasar tiempo junto a Kanon. 

Que a pesar de su belleza, le daba miedo, lo aterrorizaba demasiado, porque ya sabía lo que deseaba de él, de su persona e iba más allá de su cuerpo. 

—Y dijo que yo era un cobarde, porque debería darte una paliza para que me dejes en paz. 

Respondió, levantándose del sillón, tomando la decisión de recibir todo el peso de la ley, a permanecer por quién sabía cuánto tiempo en la posesión de Kanon.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? 

Kanon seguía fumando, sonriendo al ver que tomaba el teléfono, que le llamaría a las autoridades, tal vez, para entregarse a la justicia, esperando que se diera cuenta que al decirle que conocía personas, estas eran en toda clase de niveles. 

—Entregarme, soy un ladrón que ingreso en tu casa, seguro me dan un buen tiempo en prisión. 

Kanon se encogió de hombros llamando a una de las pocas cadenas de restaurantes que llevaba comida a esa hora, pidiendo lo mismo para ambos, un filete con puré de papa y una ensalada con pescado asado, junto a dos pasteles de chocolate. 

—Está hecho, vendrán por mi.

Pronunció, con cierto sentimiento de triunfo, seguro que pronto lo dejarían ir de esa habitación, sería libre y cuando cumpliera su condena, se marcharía tan lejos como sus piernas pudieran llevarlo. 

—¿Porque eres tan difícil? 

Quiso saberlo, no estaba molesto en realidad, solo esperando recibir una respuesta, que no pudo recibir, cuando le llamaron por teléfono, sorprendiendo a Radamanthys, que esperaba escuchar algunas sirenas dentro de poco.

—Milo, no, no, estoy bien, es una broma de mi chico que tiene problemas de memoria, ya ves como se puso en la fiesta, ni siquiera recordaba que la habíamos planeado por semanas, si, el pobre no está bien, descuida, no volverá a pasar… si, si, me saludas a Camus, buenas noches, descansa. 

Finalizó la llamada con una sonrisa, aquella que decía que todo estaba bien, que él tenía el control y su oportunidad para llamarle a la policía, no fue más que un juego de gato y ratón. 

—Milo es un buen amigo mío, durante la fiesta le expliqué tus problemas y espera que pronto te recuperes. 

Radamanthys apretó los dientes furioso, respirando hondo, antes de lanzarse en su contra, sin importarle nada más, si llamaban a la policía podría salir de allí, si derrotaba a Kanon, si lo molía a golpes le obligaría a dejarlo salir, él era más alto, más pesado, era obvio que le ganaría a un demente envuelto en una toalla. 

—¡Hijo de puta! 

Le gritó, golpeando su rostro al principio, tratando de darle un rodillazo, que Kanon logró esquivar, era realmente rápido. 

—¡Eres un bastardo! 

*****

Hola, muchísimas gracias por sus lecturas, comentarios y estrellas, pronto subire un fic con tema navideño, pero mientras tanto. Muchas gracias por acompañarme este año lleno de locuras, feliz navidad o felices fiestas, si no festejan navidad o cualquier otra celebración, felicidades de todas formas.


	39. Visión.

Seguía insultandolo, tratando de usar toda su fuerza física, pero la fuerza no lo es todo en una pelea y Kanon, usaría su astucia, tanto como si conocimiento, desviando algunos golpes, para esquivar otros, esperando que Radamanthys se cansara. 

Mirándolo con esos ojos azules que helaban su sangre, para de pronto brindarle una patada en el estómago, después en la rodilla, tratando de doblarla en contra del movimiento normal de su rodilla. 

Escuchando un quejido de dolor, suponiendo que le había roto la rodilla o lastimado lo suficiente para que no pudiera moverse, encogiéndose de hombros, para seguir su ataque, al ver que Radamanthys trataba de levantarse de nuevo, recibiendo un codazo en la mejilla, esperando que con eso fuera todo. 

Radamanthys no era ajeno a las peleas, ya había participado en varias, muchas desde que recordaba y por eso se mantenía fuerte, para soportar los embistes de cualquier enemigo imaginario. 

Al recibir el codazo Radamanthys respondió con un gancho al hígado, escuchando un satisfactorio quejido del mayor, sabía que algo había pasado con su rodilla, pero estaba en ese momento en que no sentía ninguna clase de dolor. 

Kanon se quejo al sentir ese golpe en su hígado, para después recibir una patada en el rostro que Radamanthys realizó usando su peso y fuerza para tratar de causarle todo el daño posible.

Radamanthys al verle caer al suelo trató de abalanzarse contra él, sintiendo que esa era una pelea de vida o muerte, comprendiendo bien que luchaba por su libertad. 

Kanon llevó una mano a su rostro, sintiendo como sangre se derramaba de su nariz y sus labios, se había mordido, pero sus dientes seguían en su lugar.

Radamanthys se acercaba a él, para intentar finalizar ese combate, cojeando, haciéndole sonreír al golpear de nuevo su rodilla, con el talón, doblando su pierna contra la posición natural de su articulación, escuchando un grito de dolor esta vez, mirándole caer sobre su mesa, la que se quebró bajo su peso, y los adornos de cristal cortado destruyéndose en gruesos pedazos que se encajaron en su espalda, algunos de ellos.

Kanon se levantó, limpiando su rostro de la sangre, para sostener a Radamanthys del cabello, apretando el puño con fuerza, para golpearlo dos veces en el rostro, y una más en el cuello, esperando que perdiera el conocimiento. 

—Quédate echado, cachorrito, tengo que recoger nuestra cena. 

Le ordenó al joven inconsciente y sangrante, caminando en dirección de la puerta, acomodándose su bata de nuevo, colocando su toalla en su nariz, no quería manchar la alfombra persa ni el suelo, el encargado de la limpieza únicamente trabajaba entre semana. 

Recogió la comida sin dejarle ver al repartidor el interior de su departamento, saludando a cuatro señoras que practicaban yoga, unas de las más fervientes retractoras de su cachorrito, no les gustaba que alguien como él viviera en su famoso condominio, decía no ser de su misma clase. 

En muy poco tiempo había obtenido demasiada información, algunos hablaban bien de Radamanthys, otros no, pero le daba lo mismo, su cachorrito no viviría mucho más tiempo entre ellos, no se lo merecía.

Al ver el estado de su novio suspiro, necesitaba atención médica, el también, algunas costuras y probablemente atender su sangrado, aunque estaba seguro de que no se había roto la nariz, eso arruinaría su apariencia. 

Su hermano a esa hora generalmente se encontraba cenando, sus hombres más leales de seguro ya habían sido liberados de sus tareas, pero Afrodita, que era un médico capaz, además de un botánico y un experto en venenos y sus antídotos era la única persona en quien confiaba para atender a su cachorrito, lo necesitaba en su departamento. 

—Saga, mi chico se cayó sobre la mesa, creo que se rompió una pierna, podrías mandar a Afrodita para echarme una mano con él.

Saga guardó silencio al otro lado de la línea, sabía que algo así terminaría pasando, se veía que Radamanthys no deseaba pelear, pero no necesariamente por ser un cobarde, sino, porque no quería meterse en problemas, con sus antecedentes era obvio que los tendría, como también, que pelearia hasta ser libre de Kanon, como esas criaturas salvajes que se arrancan un miembro en la desesperación, cuando han sido atrapados en una trampa para osos. 

—Le diré que vaya. 

Kanon colgó el celular y se dispuso a vestirse, una tarea complicada, tomando en cuenta que aún sangraba de su nariz, pero que logró terminar a tiempo, para después colocar la mesa, como si esperara poder comer con su novio, después de aquel combate. 

—Ahora, solo hay que esperar a que despiertes y atiendan esa pierna tuya. 

Afrodita no se tardó en llegar con sus dos amores, que a veces funcionaban como guardaespaldas, en especial cuando iba a lugares que pensaban eran peligrosos. 

Vio la destrucción de ese cuarto, como la mesa y varios adornos yacían en pedazos cubiertos de sangre, acercándose a Kanon primero, que lo rechazó, ya había dejado de sangrar.

Y estaba seguro que su nariz no estaba rota, aunque si le dolía mucho, Afrodita se apartó, para buscar al novio de Kanon, que en el suelo cerca de la barra de la cocina, se encontraba inconsciente, podía ver que su pierna no estaba bien, tampoco las cortadas en su espalda. 

—Angelo, Shura, podrían ayudarme unos momentos por favor. 

Ambos asintieron, ayudándole a mover a Radamanthys, ignorando la molestia de Kanon, la bebida en su mano, Angelo encontrando gracioso que hubiera alguien que no fuera Saga que fuera capaz de pelear con él cuerpo a cuerpo. 

—Se pondrá bien, Afrodita, eso es lo mejor para todos.

Kanon generalmente era una persona muy agradable, lograba seducir a cualquiera que deseara, usarlo para sus propósitos, en otras, era un hombre que temer, como cuando creía proteger aquello que le pertenecía, logrando que Afrodita siempre sintiera temor en su presencia, no sólo él, sino Angelo y Shura, los tres siempre se preguntaban cómo era posible que fuera el hermano de Saga, no porque perdiera los estribos, no, nunca actuaba sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, sino, porque en realidad él carecía absolutamente de consciencia. 

—No puedo asegurarlo si no tengo radiografías, Kanon, tú lo sabes tan bien como yo. 

No lo llevaría a un hospital, no sabía qué podría decir, seguramente al despertar comenzaría a mentir, diciendo que él había sido el culpable de sus heridas, por lo que tendrían que arriesgarse. 

—Tendré que arriesgarme, no puedo dejarlo salir de aquí, no por el momento. 

Respondió, sirviéndose un poco más de licor, prendiendo otro cigarrillo y masticando una pastilla, sólo para despertarse. 

—Yo no me hago responsable de nada de lo que le pueda pasar por no llevarlo a un hospital. 

Y tampoco se haría responsable si al llevarlo al hospital Radamanthys escapaba de su cuidado. 

—El es muy fuerte, lo resistirá. 

Radamanthys despertó al amanecer y como generalmente pasa con todas las personas que han sufrido una fractura, intentó moverse, sintiendo como un montón de agujas se le clavaban todas al mismo tiempo, un dolor agudo, constante, que hizo que se moviera sosteniendo su rodilla, quejándose de nuevo, cuando al moverse, forzó la zona lastimada de nuevo.

—Abandonar toda esperanza quienes aquí entráis. 

Pronunció una voz de una persona que seguía limpiando sus heridas, esperando porque abriera los ojos, una voz cargada de pesadez, aunque suponía que aquellas palabras eran pronunciadas con sarcasmo, con una rabia amarga y desesperada.

—Al fin logras despertar, lamento mucho en verdad lo que te han hecho. 

Radamanthys podía ver una silueta entre la penumbra del cuarto en donde se encontraba recostado, no era Kanon, su cabello se veía demasiado rizado, casi esponjoso.

—Kanon generalmente es un hombre cabal… pero desde hace unos años, ya no es el mismo. 

Y esa voz sonaba demasiado dulce, así como las repentinas caricias que recibió en su frente, con delicadeza casi maternal, un sentimiento que no recordaba haber sentido nunca. 

—Kanon no ha dormido, y eso lo pone de muy mal humor. 

Radamanthys no dijo nada, concentrándose en el dolor de su espalda y en el de su rodilla, junto con varios otros, seguro de que tendría muchos moretones. 

—Lo mejor para ti es aceptar esto, este amor que te tiene, sino Kanon puede hacerte mucho daño, puede hasta matarte.

Radamanthys ya lo sabía, lo supo desde que vio esos ojos, por eso sabía que algo muy malo pasaría, por eso trato de hablar con Saga. 

—No lo hagas enojar, una presa no puede enfrentarse a su depredador. 

No era una presa, él también era un depredador apex, y no lo tratarían como un conejo asustado, cuando era igual a Kanon, no era débil, aunque si lo había subestimado. 

—No soy una presa. 

Respondió, tratando de levantarse, buscando su ropa, en donde estaba guardado su celular, escuchando un suspiro de Afrodita, que le dió lo que buscaba para que pudiera intentar esconderlo. 

—Eso dijo la araña cuando vio a la avispa… 

Afrodita no se alejó de Radamanthys, al escuchar esas palabras de Kanon, que había prendido otro cigarrillo entre sus dedos y había escuchado una parte de aquella discusión, quien aguardaba recargado en el marco de la puerta el momento justo en que su cachorrito comprendiera su desesperado amor por él. 

—Afrodita se equivoca, yo no deseo hacerte daño, lo único que busco es que seamos felices juntos. 

Afrodita por un momento quiso contradecirlo, que clase de amante lastimaba a su ser querido de esa forma, y después, se negaba a que recibiera una buena atención médica, porque bien sabía que trataría de escapar a la primera oportunidad. 

—Debes llevarlo a un hospital, esto solo es momentáneo, si acaso quieres que conserve la pierna. 

Sus amores trataban de silenciarlo con un movimiento de su cabeza, pero su juramento y su propio pasado le evitaban guardarse para sí mismo su molestia.

—Debe tomar dos diarias, si no quieres que se retuerza del dolor, casi le destrozaste la pierna.

Está ocasión Afrodita hablaba con un tono bajo, furioso, porque si dejaba que sus sentimientos se apoderarán de él, comenzaría a gritarle, creyendo que Radamanthys no sobreviviría el amor de Kanon.

—No puedo darte una receta, para eso tendrás que hablar con Camus, pero yo sé que puedes conseguir medicinas, lo que sea, y deberás hacerlo por tu cachorrito.

Kanon recibió el papel con una ceja arqueada, molesto, furioso, tanto que por un momento los amores de Dita pensaron que recibiría un escarmiento. 

—Nadie te está pidiendo tu opinión Dita, solo vámonos. 

Angelo de pronto lo sostuvo de los brazos y se lo llevó a la fuerza, al mismo tiempo que Shura, cuidaba sus espaldas, desde unos años atrás, Kanon era demasiado volátil. 

—Le caes bien a la gente, cachorrito, pero no te dejes seducir por esa cara bonita y ese cuerpo delicado, no es más que la perra de esos dos, conoce algo de fármacos, pero no es un doctor, tampoco se dejará seducir por ti, ambos son pasivos, aunque tú eres por mucho más atractivo, por eso únicamente yo puedo poseerte, lo entiendes, solo por eso no estoy enojado…

Kanon sin importarle su dolor ni esperar por una respuesta, subió a su cama, para recostarse a su lado, besando su mejilla, rodeando su torso con delicadeza. 

—Si tu padre no hubiera intentado alejarte de mí, nada de esto habría pasado, pero le demostraré que sin importar lo que dijera sobre mí, siempre estaremos juntos. 

Radamanthys volteo en otra dirección, comprendiendo no por primera vez, que Kanon era un demente.

—Yo voy a protegerte. 

Y que se encontraba en sus manos, a su merced, Kanon también lo sabía, lo supo desde que ingresó en su trabajo.

—Me duele mucho la rodilla, Kanon, se que debes estar molesto, pero podrías…

Se quejó, esperando usar su mejor cara de cachorro desamparado, esperando que le dejara solo, al menos unos momentos, unos minutos en los que conseguía la medicina. 

—Podrías conseguirme mi medicina, el dolor es insoportable. 

Aunque no era del todo cierto, de alguna forma siempre había logrado soportar el dolor como ningún otro, pensaban que se trataba de un demonio, porque nunca lo habían logrado derribar.

—Sere un buen chico… y te pagaré lo que gastes, te recompensare… pero por favor, me duele. 

Se sentía patético diciendo eso, pero esperaba que funcionara, que Kanon creyera cada una de sus mentiras, que le viera con ternura o compasión. 

—Te conseguiré tu medicina, cachorrito, pero Camus en este momento debe estar dormido, le hablaré más tarde a Milo, sin embargo, por el momento tendrás que soportar el dolor unas horas, como yo soporte cuatro años sin ti. 

Lo estaba castigando, Radamanthys se dió cuenta de eso, pero no dijo nada, asintiendo, con su celular debajo de su cuerpo, solo así pudo ocultarlo. 

—Lo doloroso que fue tu ausencia.

*****

Kanon se dio cuenta que tuvo esa pesadilla en plena calle, en un corto espacio de tiempo, aunque varios de los peatones comenzaban a observarlo, sin que la diosa estuviera presente, simplemente se había marchado, dejándolo solo con esa visión tan perturbadora. 

-No es cierto, eso no es cierto… 

Kanon camino hasta llegar a uno de los aparadores, de un restaurante que nunca había visto, pero se parecía a ese donde Radamanthys trabajaba en su sueño, donde le dio un fajo de dinero a su pequeño ángel, un lugar, que le parecía común, pero diferente al mismo tiempo. 

-¿Señor se encuentra bien? 

Preguntó uno de los meseros, a lo que no supo qué responder, sólo que no tenía dinero, que no era como esos sujetos que comían en ese restaurante, con modales diferentes a los suyos, que ni siquiera le miraban. 

-Si, yo estoy bien. 

Respondió, alejándose del restaurante, escuchando unos pasos, observando una imagen, de alguien vestido con gabardina, que parecía seguirlo, otra silueta familiar, que casi era idéntica a la suya, la que desapareció apenas en un parpadeo, cuando llevo una de sus manos a su rostro. 

-Esa maldita, solo es una alucinación, solo quiere alejarme de mi Radamanthys, de mi chico… solo eso… 

Era un guerrero de Hades, seguramente ese dios deseaba apartarlo de su chico, de su dragón y no lo iba a permitir, no lo haría, porque sabía que él terminaria dañando a ese guerrero.

-Necesito dinero… mucho dinero… 

Sin más, empezó a alejarse, sabía donde había tesoros, Sorrento y Kasa podían ayudarle a moverlos, a venderlos sin que su nombre fuera visible, aún el mismo Julian Solo podría ayudarle, así que, se compraría un nombre, un lugar donde vivir, riqueza, buscaría riqueza, la clase de riqueza que poseía Hades. 

-No voy a perderlo. 

*****

Radamanthys había disfrutado del concierto, aunque la actitud de Hades había sido muy extraña, tanto que algunas personas comenzaban a observarlos, especialmente cuando su dios no dejaba de tocarle, como si fueran una pareja, sin importarle que esa actitud no era bien vista por muchas personas. 

-Malditos afeminados, no pueden largarse al hoyo de donde salieron. 

Hades había decidido que era momento de regresar a su cuarto de hotel, una vez que el concierto había terminado, sosteniendo todo el tiempo la cintura de Radamanthys, que aún seguía tenso.

-¿Que me han dicho? 

Radamanthys quiso darles una lección, pero Hades no lo permitió, su cosmos brillando de pronto, haciendo que el corazón de esos tres sujetos empezara a dolerles, de esa forma, no podrian culparlos a ellos por sus merecidos castigos. 

-Nada, eso suponía, porque es una lástima que su corazón no resista tantas emociones fuertes. 

Hades les dio la espalda entonces, sin darse cuenta que uno de ellos sacaba una navaja y trataba de lastimarlo con ella, para recibir un puñetazo de Radamanthys, que le quitó la navaja con la mano desnuda, sin recibir ninguna clase de daño. 

-Me salvaste… 

Susurro complacido y aunque sabía que no necesitaba la protección de su soldado más leal, le hacía sentir bien que lo defendiera sin siquiera pensarlo un poco, dejando solos a los tres sujetos, que dentro de pocas horas, morirían. 

-Ahora, vayamos a nuestro hotel, aun deseo pasar más tiempo contigo. 

*****

Hola, muchas gracias por seguir esta locura, por sus comentarios, sus lecturas y sus estrellas, espero les guste el capitulo, nos vemos mañana. SeikenNJ.


	40. Pesadilla.

El hotel como los otros lugares que había visitado con Hades era costoso, podía ver que cada uno de los individuos que estaban hospedados en ese lugar eran ricos, eran poderosos, eran desagradable y aburridos, la clase de gente con la cual estaba acostumbrado a tratar cuando era un niño pequeño, recibiendo las bendiciones de su dios Hades, que al final de sus días, tomaría su vida a cambio de esa vida cómoda, rodeada de lujos. 

Había todo un culto al dios de la oscuridad, al dios Hades, muchos hombres y mujeres poderosos estaban seguros que esa deidad, la muerte, era aquella que le daba su poder, su riqueza, su buena suerte, con tantas familias, con tantos creyentes que rozaba el fanatismo, hasta el grado de entregar a sus hijos con gusto, sintiéndolo como todo un honor morir por su amable dios de la muerte. 

Suponía que ese sitio era uno de los hoteles donde vivían los creyentes del dios Hades, porque cuando lo vieron caminando en esas puertas, jadearon, nadie sabía cómo era él, pero todos sentían su cosmos, podrán ver el collar, los ojos azul hielo, su cabello negro, su altura, su piel, era aquello que se imaginaban era su dios. 

Así que muchos empezaron a agacharse, a tratar de tocarlo, pero deteniéndose a tiempo, haciéndole sentir repulsión por ellos, especialmente, porque se preguntaban, qué hacía con él a su lado, porque tenía el beneficio de su presencia, susurrando, señalandolo, confundidos, envidiosos. 

Hades no tuvo que anunciarse en este hotel, cuyo elevador negro, con rejas parecidas a las fauces de un animal de acero, les dejo ingresar, era el elevador en el centro de cinco, que nunca era utilizado, que solamente el dios del inframundo podía entrar en él, pues, funcionaba con su cosmos. 

Radamanthys se detuvo a su lado, notando la forma en que cada uno de los presentes les observaba en silencio, con admiración, haciéndole sentir molesto, desagrado por esos mortales, que adoraban al dios de la muerte, cuando este dios detestaba a la humanidad, quería liberarla de su dolor, pero de una forma literal, matarlos, darles una muerte digna, sin dolor, así que no entendía muy bien, que estaban haciendo allí, porque parecían amar al dios de la muerte. 

-Ese hedor es tan molesto, la avaricia, el orgullo, la envidia, el odio… 

Pronunció, ingresando en el penthouse, en el sitio más alto de ese edificio que se trataba de un templo en sí mismo, con una decoración bastante extraña para ser una construcción moderna, porque tenía una apariencia de piedra negra, de mármol oscuro, como si fuera una versión oscura del santuario de Athena, con una alberca y un balcón que daba hacia la ciudad, una cama oculta en un tálamo, muebles, pequeñas decoraciones, haciéndole pensar que ni siquiera en el castillo Heinstein había tanta opulencia, que le parecía molesta, muy fuera de sí, ajena a su dios, al menos, a la entidad que respetaba. 

-Te odiaron todos ellos, te tenían envidia al saber que tu has llamado mi atención, deseaban estar en tu lugar mi querido Radamanthys, pero ellos no son dignos de mi amor, en cambio, tu si lo eres, mi más fiel y leal soldado. 

Radamanthys asintió, sin saber que decir, toda esa conversación, esa torre y ese lujo le parecía sumamente desagradable, demasiado extraño para pertenecer a su señor, apartándose para sostenerse el pasamanos, respirando hondo. 

-Pero, por alguna razón tu no estas muy contento por estar a mi lado, no es cierto, Radamanthys. 

Hades se detuvo a sus espaldas, sosteniendo los hombros de Radamanthys, para oler su cuello, besando su piel, justo donde él tenía la mordida en ese sueño de la sirena, haciendo que se apartara, volteando, preguntándose qué estaba pasando en ese momento, que ocurría con su dios. 

-Mi señor Hades, no puedo, no debo, he dado mi palabra mi señor, le hice una promesa a alguien más. 

Hades sonrió algo molesto, pensando en que le había hecho una promesa a Kanon, que valia mucho mas a la que le hizo a él y tal vez, debía recordar su juramento, porque le prometió nunca entregarse a nadie que fuera inferior a él, su cuerpo no sería de nadie, solamente de su dios, porque estaba seguro que nadie más podría derrotar a su soldado más leal. 

-Recuerdo que me hiciste una promesa a mi también, me dijiste que no te entregarias a nadie que fuera inferior a ti. 

Y la había cumplido, había honrado esa promesa, pero Kanon no era inferior a él, podía decir, que era superior a él, porque lo derrotó sin una armadura, pudo destruirlo sin esfuerzo alguno, eso le hacía libre de aquella promesa, su señor debía comprenderlo. 

-Y yo he honrado mi promesa hacia usted, mi señor, no me he entregado a nadie que sea inferior a mi, rechace las invitaciones de otros guerreros, pero Kanon, el me derrotó, el me venció con demasiada facilidad, el es superior a mi… 

Quiso explicarle, retrocediendo algunos pasos, sin saber qué más decirle a su señor, esperando que aceptara sus palabras, su negativa a realizar algo más que eso, a ser algo más que un guia o un acompañante en esa diversión suya, porque no deseaba compartir su lecho con su señor, no lo pensaba correcto, era su dios, pero no podía ser su amante, no lo deseaba después de esa única ocasión en su cama, que le fue tan dolorosa. 

-Es por eso que le he aceptado en mi cama, que le hice una promesa de no entregarme a nadie que no sea él, mientras estemos juntos.

Era muy extraña para Radamanthys esa actitud posesiva, ese deseo desbordado, esa decisión de actuar a las espaldas de Pandora, de salir sin ella, cuando su dios siempre estaba acompañado de su hermana y sabía, no se dejaba llevar por sus deseos. 

-Mientras estén juntos…

Susurro esas palabras como si las estuviera sopesando lentamente, sonriendo con algo de lujuria, un poco de oscuridad, de maldad, de sadismo, que nunca había visto en su dios, que caminando de nuevo hacia él, sostuvo sus mejillas, con una expresión que trataba de tranquilizarlo. 

-Pero me temo que… 

Hades beso los labios de Radamanthys, contra su voluntad, llevando una mano a su cintura, con su fuerza descomunal, al mismo tiempo que la otra la llevaba a su cabeza, jalando con fuerza, tirando de su cabello, escuchando un quejido de su soldado más leal. 

-No estarás con él por mucho más tiempo… 

Radamanthys quiso soltarse, elevando su cosmos, mordiendo el labio de Hades, para que lo soltara, quien retrocedió algunos pasos, limpiando la sangre de su barbilla, sintiendo algo de temor, de desagrado, al sentir el cosmos de su dios elevándose, ladeando la cabeza, con algo de molestia. 

-A menos que decidas traicionarme… 

Radamanthys no comprendió las palabras de su señor, que le veía con una expresión molesta, expectante, como si esperara que de un momento al otro cambiara de opinión, porque hablaba en serio, él no aceptaría un rechazo de su soldado más leal. 

-Por un mortal… 

*****

Kanon regreso al santuario a eso de la media noche, había conseguido algunos tesoros y Sorrento le estaba ayudando a moverlos, a venderlos, para ir consiguiendo una fortuna, fue recibido por Minos, que sin Aiacos, estaba de pie en la entrada de su templo, con los brazos cruzados, preocupado, podía notarlo al ver la mitad de su rostro. 

-¿No está contigo? 

Pregunto angustiado, porque si no estaba con Kanon, estaba con Hades, su dios que Pandora decía estaba actuando de una forma muy extraña, demasiado fuera de sí, tanto, que tuvo que tratar a su soldado más leal como si fuera basura, para que no cayera en la trampa del amor de su hermano. 

-No, está con su dios, disfrutando de la buena vida. 

Minos llevó una mano a su cabeza, como si eso fuera un problema, estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero no pudo, mordiéndose los labios, para después apartarse, llamando la atención de Kanon, que no solo estaba molesto, también estaba celoso, pensando que no tenía nada que ofrecerle a Radamanthys, nada que su dios no podría darle. 

-Saga, ya vine. 

Gritó Kanon con cierta burla, esperando que no hubiera nadie, que su estúpido hermano estuviera en compañía de Aioros, riendose al pensar que su santurrón hermano tenía una vida amorosa mucho más activa que él, que se suponía era un pecador. 

-¡Estupido Saga! 

En ese momento odiaba al mundo, despreciaba su suerte que le hizo nacer en la pobreza, así que, para controlar su molestia, lo mejor era darse un baño de agua caliente, en la alberca de su hermano, para olvidar lo que había visto, cómo su chico disfrutaba de ese concierto en los brazos de su dios, que después se lo llevó lejos, comprendiendo que los veía, riéndose de su molestia. 

-No es justo… no es nada justo… 

Se dijo a sí mismo, sirviéndose de una botella de vino que Saga siempre tenía cerca de su lugar favorito, bebiendo varios tragos, para cerrar los ojos, tratando de ignorar su molestia y su decepción. 

-Yo deberia ser rico, poderoso… 

Bebiendo mucho más, sonrió con molestia, pensando de nuevo en lo que sería, si el dios fuera el, si el hombre rico fuera él, en ese momento, tendría a Radamanthys a su lado, su dragón lo amaría. 

-Asi podria comprar a Radamanthys… 

Con esa idea en mente se quedó dormido, y como cada ocasión que eso sucedía, las visiones de otras vidas llegaron a él, lo encontraron en su inconsciencia, atormentandolo en sus sueños, quimeras que sucedían una tras otra. 

*****

Estaba tan cansado y tan hambriento, llevaba años de esa forma, pero, en este momento creía que ya no podría seguir moviéndose más, únicamente esperaba que el tren siguiera su curso, conocía bien el último pueblo, era un lugar seguro para los de su tipo, siempre había trabajo y en ocasiones hasta un lugar donde dormir, bañarte y comer, si escuchabas un sermón en una de las parroquias. 

A sus diecisiete años ya conocía de sobra el mundo y estaba cansado de su gente, de sus reglas, pero aún seguía adelante, todavía no había sido capturado por alguna banda o algún tratante, sabía que eso pasaba con muchos de ellos, con los desprotegidos. 

Sin embargo, también sabía que si no dejaba de moverse, de trabajar, podría llegar a viejo, lo había escuchado de muchos otros, casi un sueño hecho realidad, aunque todavía seguían en la calle, sin nada a su nombre, eran libres y al final era eso lo que más deseaba. 

En ese tren había muchos como él, todos mayores, algunos en peores condiciones que él, porque estaba cansado, hambriento, pero aún tenía fuerza para moverse, todavía tenía todos sus dientes y estaba saludable. 

Así que no había nada de que pudiera quedarse, porque eso estaba en contra de sus principios, quejarse de su mala suerte o malas decisiones. 

Ese tren atravesaba sin detenerse el condado del triángulo dorado, un lugar que todo el mundo decía que no aceptaba a los de su clase, que eran encarcelados en el mejor de los casos, en el peor, perseguidos y asesinados. 

El no comprendía muy bien porque hacían eso, que les habían hecho para tratarlos como si fueran criminales, pero lo único que deseaba, era nunca pisar ese sitio. 

Porque también decían que en ocasiones los conductores de trenes hacían paradas improvisadas, para que algunos círculos eligieran a su carga humana, como trabajadores forzados y eso era una condena de muerte. 

Estaba preocupado, pero era la única forma de llegar a donde su hermano decía esperarlo con un trabajo, decía haber encontrado una racha de buena suerte y le ayudaría a encontrar un puesto en el mismo lugar en donde el trabajaba. 

Y su hermano nunca le había fallado, escuchando el sonido del vagón comenzaba a quedarse dormido, su espalda recargada contra la fría pared de metal del vagón de tren. 

Despertando al escuchar algunas horas después como se detenía la máquina gigantesca, escuchando el sonido de las personas que les rodeaban, el ladrido de los perros y deslumbrandose con la luz de las lámparas que recorrían sus rostros en la oscuridad. 

Muchos saltaron, tratando de correr, el también, llegando lejos, antes de que le disparan en el hombro, haciéndole gritar a causa del dolor, un alarido fuerte, sosteniendo su hombro con fuerza, antes de caer al suelo, recibiendo un golpe con el bastón de uno de los oficiales. 

Otros golpe más le tenían en el piso, con una posición fetal, cubriendo su cabeza con sus manos y su pecho con las rodillas, escuchando unos pasos, de una de las personas que tenían las linternas, antes de recibir un último golpe que le hizo perder el sentido. 

Para despertar poco después en una celda, de lo que parecía ser un sótano, a su lado había varios más como el, todos sucios, todos golpeados, todos asustados, sin saber que estaba pasando o que podía hacer para salvar su vida, seguro de que era cuestión de horas para dejar de respirar. 

—¿Son los que estaban en mejores condiciones? 

Aquella fría pregunta, como si no fueran más que cosas, simples objetos, nada que pudiera valer la pena, pronunciada por un hombre de cabello largo y ondulado, ojos azules, que les veía con desagrado. 

—Si, estos son los únicos que están en condiciones para poder trabajar, los otros ya fueron despachados. 

Al escuchar esa palabra sintió como su piel se erizaba, preguntándose si era cierto, si los habían asesinado sin más, recordando que eran más de veinte aquellos que viajaban en ese vagón, tal vez serían cien de ellos en total, los que esperaban llegar a su siguiente trabajo escondidos en el tren de carga. 

—Logramos conseguir treinta y los demás ya están en las fosas, nadie hará preguntas, el juez ya sabe que solo estamos haciendo una limpieza. 

También había recibido una buena cantidad de dinero en sus cuentas bancarias, las que funcionaban a nombre de uno de sus amigos cercanos, uno que ya había muerto, pero se trataba de un hombre muy rico. 

—Serán buenos trabajadores, una vez que Camus los revise y veamos que no están enfermos. 

El sujeto bajo, con una apariencia de rana señaló su celda, iluminando su rostro con una linterna, haciendo que tratará de cubrirse con la luz, estaba aterrado, podían verlo por la forma en que temblaba, aunque también tenía frío, estaba hambriento y no sabía que harían con él.

—Pero mira este, es joven, tiene los dientes completos y no es nada feo, podríamos venderlo por más dinero…

Eso sí es que estaba sano, se dijo el hombre de cabello azul en silencio, ingresando en la celda con una macana, estaba vestido como un policía y si lo veías fuera de ese lugar, pensarías que se trataba de una buena persona, pero él sabía que no era así. 

—¿Cómo te llamas? 

Radamanthys no respondió, desviando la mirada, logrando que el sujeto de cabello azul comenzará a reírse, prendiendo un cigarrillo, escupiendo el humo en su rostro. 

—Qué más da, solo es cuestión de buscar tu cara en el sistema y sabremos quien eres, de dónde vienes, además, Camus revisara tu estado de salud, en ese momento sabremos cuánto vales. 

No se haría el valiente, tampoco trataría de huir, aun no al menos, porque no llegaría lejos, no había forma en que pudiera lograrlo, así que simplemente abrazó sus rodillas, porque sabía que podían matarlo en cualquier momento. 

—El juez te estará agradecido, has hecho un excelente trabajo. 

El tipo rana asintió, cerrando la puerta cuando el policía salió de ella, dejándolos en completa oscuridad, detrás de sus celdas, haciendo que se preguntara a quien revisarían primero. 

Trato de obligarse a dormir el tiempo que pudiera, ese lugar no era tan incómodo y sabía que tenía que recuperar la fuerza pérdida, para lo que viniera, no le servía de nada estar hambriento. 

Algunas horas después llegaron por el, dos sujetos vestido de civiles, uno de ellos de cabello negro y el otro, un albino, quienes tenían consigo dos macanas, un arma y una pistola eléctrica, así como unas esposas. 

Alzó las manos para que se las pusieran, no valía la pena pelear con ellos, únicamente lo dejarían malherido, sino era que lo asesinarian, con esa pistola y esos toletes, o esa cosa que podría electrocutarlo. 

—No nos causes problemas, no queremos matarte. 

Se trataba de un hombre muy alto, a pesar de todo, le faltaba un centímetro para alcanzar el metro noventa de estatura, estaba algo desnutrido por los constantes viajes, pero hasta el momento no había pescado ninguna enfermedad, nada que pudiera poner su salud en peligro, así que se preguntaba qué encontraría ese Camus, qué les diría al respecto.

-No soy estúpido. 

Fue su respuesta y por un momento el tipo albino quiso golpearlo, no obstante en el pasillo, un hombre vestido de traje les observaba, su apariencia era casi femenina, mucho más debido a su belleza, quien les dio una orden silenciosa de no atacarlo, no debían hacerlo, porque asi arruinarian la mercancía. 

-El juez se molestara si dañan al vagabundo, es muy raro que uno de esta clase llegue a nuestras manos. 

*****

Hola, espero que estos últimos días del año sean agradables y llenos de alegres sorpresas, al igual que el siguiente año, por lo pronto, en lo que se termina este año que ha sido muy provechoso, con algunos momentos amargos, seguire subiendo capitulos de Paraíso y Sueños, y aunque se que deseaba escribir una historia navideña, creo que lo mejor es enfocarme en estas dos historias, muchas gracias por leerme, por apoyarme con sus estrellas, con sus lecturas y especialmente con sus comentarios, sin estos, me sería muy solitario esta pasión que tengo por la escritura. SeikenNJ.


	41. Venta.

De pronto lo empujaron para que se pusiera a caminar, algo que hizo sin provocar ningún problema, sin verlos siquiera, sabía que a cierta clase de persona no le gustaba que uno de su clase le observara.

-No queremos que le hagan daño, si coopera. 

Pronuncio, sujetandolo de la barbilla, examinandolo tambien, para asentir, dejandole pasar, para que lo condujeran a un consultorio pulcro, que olía a hospital, a líquido desinfectante, en donde un hombre de de cabello rojo estaba sentado en una silla, con una libreta en sus manos. 

-Mi nombre es Camus y soy el encargado de tu salud, al menos, de revisarla, así que por favor, no hagas que Angelo y Shura tengan que golpearte. 

Simplemente asintió, sin decir nada al respecto, observando atentamente aquel cuarto, en donde las paredes no tenían nada en particular o que pudiera identificar, había algunos expedientes que detallaban la salud de otros de su clase, vagabundos, sin hogar ni familia que pudieran buscarlos, todos los expedientes tenían una suma mínima que debían aceptar por ellos, suponía que estaban acostumbrados a que no pudieran leer ni comprender lo que pasaba en ese momento, pero el si y cada vez estaba más asustado. 

-¿Cómo te llamas? 

Parecía un hombre amable, sin embargo, estaba catalogando personas como si no fueran más que objetos, como un valuador de una casa de empeño, como aquel que acepto su última pieza de joyería, cuando sucedió el accidente, una persona que parecía ser su amigo, pero sin duda, era el peor de todos, a quien debía darle un nombre.

-El tipo que me visito dijo que con una fotografia mia podria saber quien era yo… 

Mencionó, esperando que fuera falso, que únicamente fuera una mentira para hacerle temer por su vida, asustarlo mucho más, al ver la sonrisa de Camus, supo que era cierto, así que suspirando, medito si debía decirles como se llamaba o esconderlo.

-Es más fácil cuando cooperan y tengo un nombre a quien referirme. 

Camus se levantó de su silla colocandose un estetoscopio alrededor del cuello, tomando varios instrumentos médicos que iba colocando en una bandeja, mirándole con una expresión distante, no lo veía como una persona.

-Radamanthys… mi nombre es Radamanthys, Radamanthys Walden. 

Camus lo anoto en el expediente, para acercarse a él y rodear su cuerpo con un paso lento, haciendo que se preguntara la razón de su actitud, escuchando como uno de los guardias salió, con la información de su nombre, tal vez, para que comenzaran a buscar alguna clase de información que pudiera servirles.

-Muy bien Radamanthys, quitate la ropa y comencemos con tu examen. 

Radamanthys únicamente obedeció, desvistiendose con demasiada lentitud, dejando su ropa en una parte del suelo en donde podria observarla, aunque lo más seguro era que ya no podría seguir usandola, tomando una billetera en donde había una fotografía, con un chico de cabello blanco, su hermano que le esperaba en el otro condado.

-¿Puedo conservarla? 

Camus negó eso, haciéndole una señal a Shura para que le quitara su billetera, en donde solo tenia la fotografía de su hermano, para iniciar su examen médico, haciéndole toser, revisando cuantos dientes conservaba, buscando alguna clase de enfermedad o síntomas que le delatara, sacando cinco botellas de sangre, una muestra de orina y otras más, revisandolo de pies a cabeza sin piedad, ni cualquier clase de respeto por su humanidad, robandosela por completo, no era más que una cosa que venderian a alguna clase de postor.

-Muy bien, en algunas horas sabremos qué tan sano estas, mientras tanto, ponte esta bata azul y siéntate en la cama, aun nos falta un examen más. 

Poco después inició un examen psicológico, una prueba de su coeficiente intelectual y una serie de preguntas incómodas acerca de su pasado sexual, de sus parejas o costumbres de cama, el que respondio lo mejor que pudo, sin entenderlo del todo, viendo como Camus anotaba todas las respuestas, guardando el expediente, sin colocar una suma todavía, hasta que le llevaron los resultados de sus exámenes médicos.

-Estas en perfecto estado, un poco desnutrido, pero con un poco de comida caliente y alguna clase de ejercicio, podrás recuperarte de estos años viviendo en la calle, eres hasta la fecha el indigente más sano que ha llegado a nuestras manos. 

Afrodita ingreso entonces, ya tenían mas información concerniente a su pasado, no era nadie y no tenía familia, estaba solo, era una excelente mercancía, de la mejor clase, porque segun parecia no habia tenido relaciones sexuales hasta la fecha, a pesar de ser hombre, algo muy raro, pero suponía que al estar en su situación, el miedo a contraer alguna enfermedad había servido a su favor. 

-Pueden venderlo bastante caro, tal vez si le alimentan correctamente un mes, puedan aumentar su valor, ya sabes, lo normal en un caso como este. 

Afrodita asintió, era posible que al subirlo un poco de peso y darle una mejor dieta por un mes podría valer un poco mas, pero no perderian tiempo, porque al hacerlo de todas formas perderían dinero, así que seguirian el procedimiento de siempre, lo bañarian, lo arreglarian, vestirían con algo encantador y lo venderian en el mercado negro, no como trabajador del campo, sino como acompañante. 

-A ti solo te toca examinarlos, yo decido lo demás. 

Pronunció seguro, haciendo que Shura y Angelo le indicarán a dónde debía dirigirse, usando la fuerza física para obligarlo a caminar si era necesario, sorprendiendose cuando no puso resistencia alguna, tal vez creyéndolo un idiota, si Camus no hubiera escrito que se trataba de un individuo bastante inteligente, con cierto nivel de conocimiento, estaba sano en todos los aspectos. 

-Todo esto le pertenece a Saga Gemini, es un juez de la suprema corte, así que no trates de hacer nada estúpido, nadie te creería y terminarias en la fosa común, como todos los de tu clase. 

Afrodita se cruzó de brazos, en esa habitación había una regadera, suponía que allí podría bañarse, así que quitándose la bata encendió las llaves, sorprendiendo demasiado a los tres, porque generalmente peleaban mucho más, sin embargo, este Radamanthys únicamente estaba realizando su parte, sin causarles problemas.

-Este dia y hasta que consigamos una bonita casa para ti, vivirás en esta habitación, te pondrás la ropa que hay en el guardarropa, debe haber algo de tu talla, todos los conjuntos son iguales, te traeremos comida y podrás dormir aquí, nadie se metera contigo, si no nos causas problemas. 

Radamanthys seguía bañándose, disfrutando del agua caliente, lavando su cuerpo y cabello con jabones perfumados, lavando sus dientes, haciéndole sentir como nuevo, como si tuviera una casa otra vez, notando como Afrodita aun seguía en esa habitación, con sus dos guardaespaldas, esperando a que se vistiera. 

-Te ves la mitad de mal bañado, que cuando estabas usando esos trapos asquerosos. 

Afrodita tomó un celular entonces, para tomarle una fotografía de frente, una de lado y otra más de espaldas, mas un video, donde podian ver su cuerpo, asintiendo cuando se lo dio a Shura, para que lo subieran a su página de subastas, esperando que en una semana, cuando se realizará la subasta, obtuvieran alguna buena oferta por él, bajando su edad a los dulces quince años,, para que fuera mucho más llamativo para varios de sus clientes. 

-Supongo que cualquier cosa es mejor que vivir en la calle, eres un tipo inteligente, así que no causes problemas, porque no queremos tener que matarte. 

Radamanthys asintió, esperando que simplemente le dejaran solo, para tratar de pensar en lo que parecía ser su futuro, en una forma para escapar de este, huir tan lejos como pudiera apenas tuviera una oportunidad, sin decir nada, suponía que no le gustaría lo que tenía que decirle.

-Por el momento vales mucho más vivo que muerto y sabes que a nadie le importas. 

*****

Kanon era el encargado de mostrarle a su hermano los nuevos lotes, no sin antes revisarlos el mismo, hojeandolos como quien observaba un volante de un centro comercial, sin prestarles demasiada atención, para eso estaba Afrodita, para encargarse de presentar la mercancía para sus posibles clientes. 

-Aquí solo hay veintinueve mercancías, falta una. 

Pronunció, observando al hombre que se sabía hermoso y que usaba esa belleza como una arma, para obtener lo que deseaba de sus interlocutores, pero no de él, él prefería los hombres más masculinos, había algo especial en ellos cuando lograba someterlos a sus deseos, transformarlos en obedientes mascotas.

-El número treinta prefiero enseñarselo a Saga en persona. 

Ese debía ser bueno, así que extendiendo la mano, espero a que se lo diera, quería verlo, y casi nunca estropeaba una subasta, los indigentes no eran de su agrado, aunque en una o dos ocasiones, Afrodita había tratado de recibir lo que sabía era su parte, saltándose su puesto en lo que podían llamar la cadena alimenticia, o de mandos. 

-Este es mi hallazgo. 

Pronunció, alejando el expediente de su mano, sin embargo, cuando Kanon bajo los pies del escritorio, para levantarse de su asiento, lo lanzó a su escritorio, completamente furioso, ya estaban recibiendo las primeras ofertas, sin importar lo que Kanon dijera, era su eficiencia aquello que lograba generar las mayores sumas de dinero.

-Te he dicho que cuando encuentres uno asi, debes decirmelo a mi primero, para que pueda constatar la calidad del producto. 

Afrodita arqueo una de sus cejas, frunciendo el ceño, negando esa orden, porque eso lo único que lograba era reducir el valor de la mercancía, si es que Kanon decidia que deseaba probarla primero, en especial, esta que se suponía era inmaculada.

-Su pureza le genera un plus, un mejor precio y no iba a dejar que lo arruinaras, quieres cogerlo, entonces, comprarlo como todos los demás. 

Kanon estaba a punto de explicarle con lujo de violencia porque él podía hacer lo que deseara con sus mercancías, cuando, Saga ingresó por la puerta, sosteniendo los treinta informes, observando a sus dos soldados, al eficiente Afrodita y a su hermano, que en ocasiones era un gran dolor de cabeza.

-Hay veintinueve mas que puedes dañar si gustas, este de aquí, este Radamanthys, está fuera de tu alcance, Kanon, a menos que desees hacerme enojar, aunque siempre puedes realizar alguna oferta, pero, yo que tu no desperdiciaba mi dinero en uno de estos. 

Estaba sano, era alto, era rubio y era virgen, varias características que amaba en uno de sus juguetes, pero suponía que su hermano tenía razón, muchos otros podrían ofertar mucho más dinero de lo que él estaba dispuesto a pagar, al menos, hasta el momento, pensando en la forma en que Afrodita trato de mantenerlo oculto de él.

-¿Qué te parece esto?

Le pregunto a su hermano, colocando un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, de la forma en que siempre hacía cuando deseaba pedirle algo que pensaba estaba fuera de lugar, escuchando un suspiro fastidiado de Afrodita, sintiendo como su hermano se tensaba al sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

-Déjame verlo, hablar con él, si me gusta te hare una oferta que no podrás rechazar, el doble de cualquier puja que hayan hecho hasta el momento. 

Saga negó eso, la última vez que le había dejado a su hermano ver a uno de los indigentes, había dañado demasiado la mercancía, haciéndola inservible y hasta el momento, habían recibido suficientes ofertas para permitir que eso pasara. 

-No, tendrás que hacer una oferta, como todos los demás, la subasta ya empezó y él está resultando un negocio bastante rentable. 

Kanon suspiro, usando su teléfono celular, para colocar una oferta por el tipo rubio, que comenzaba a llamar su atención, si ganaba la subasta, tomaría su virginidad y le usaria un rato, para despues mandarlo a su propio burdel, para que le pagara cada centavo que había gastado en su persona, pensando que nadie daría nada más por el.

-De acuerdo, si Afrodita y tu estan haciendo todo un escandalo por este vago, supongo que debe valer hasta el último centavo que estoy gastando en el.

Saga asintió, era muy extraño encontrar a uno en tan buenas condiciones como este, asi que podían sacar mucho dinero por él, ya que si en ese momento era bastante apuesto, con descanso y tres comidas al día, de forma regular, se vería por demás encantador.

-No eres el unico que esta ofertando por el, Kanon, en una semana daremos a conocer al ganador y entonces, sabremos si fuiste tu, o cualquier otro. 

*****

Durante una semana pudo bañarse más de una vez al día, en ocasiones pasaba horas debajo del agua, disfrutando el agua caliente, le habían servido alimento tres veces al dia, le daban agua fresca, sus cobijas estaban limpias, su cama era muy cómoda, aunque, no podía salir de esa habitación y no había más luz, que la artificial, de todas formas no podía quejarse, no lo haria, ya que si lo hacía lo matarían, ya se lo habían dicho en más de una ocasión, al igual, que solo estaban esperando a que terminara la subasta, para saber a donde lo mandarian, quien había sido el comprador afortunado de llevárselo a su casa. 

Vestía ropa negra ajustada, estaba bien peinado, perfumado, listo para ser enviado a la dirección de su comprador, aquel que había ofrecido la cantidad adecuada por el, la suma más alta, alguna clase de pervertido que seguramente lo mataría después de someterlo a un sin número de actos obscenos. 

Había visto demasiado, escuchado otro tanto y decir que estaba asustado era un malentendido, estaba aterrado, sufriendo pesadillas acerca de su comprador, sueños desagradables en donde algún monstruo con forma humana lo compraba, seguro que sobreviviría una semana cuando mucho.

Cuando escucho unos pasos lentos que le hicieron sentir un miedo aun peor, era una sensación vieja, como si ya conociera a esa persona, que ingresaba en su habitación con una expresión fría, en un rostro que apenas podía ver. 

Retrocediendo todo lo que pudo, comprendiendo que su vida estaba a punto de empeorar, de alguna forma, que lo que había pasado hasta ese momento no era más que una cama de rosas. 

*****

Al terminar la subasta, justo cuando pensaba que iba a ganarla, después de ofrecer tres veces por el artículo treinta, una última puja le arrebató la victoria, haciéndolo enfurecer, porque ya se imaginaba lo que haría con su nueva mascota. 

Por lo que levantándose de su asiento, salió en busca del vagabundo, para verlo con sus propios ojos, asegurarse de que no era nada especial, deteniéndose cuando vio cómo retrocedía, asustado.

Las fotografías no le hacían justicia, tampoco el vídeo, era mucho más agradable a la vista de lo que pensaba, logrando que se enojara mucho más al pensar que le habían ganado la subasta, que no podría realizar todos los actos que deseaba con este espectro, está sombra del Inframundo de aquel mundo, un don nadie, uno de los desamparados, carne de cañón para personas como ellos. 

—Oferte por ti… 

*****

Hola, muchas gracias por seguir con esta historia, aunque creo que sin duda alguna, esta es la menos exitosa que he escrito, pero, la seguiré hasta el final. SeikenNJ.


	42. Inició.

-Oferte por ti...

Le explicó, no sabía porque, acariciando su cabello que era muy suave, después su mejilla la recorrió con la punta de su dedo, notando como su miedo únicamente iba en aumento. 

—Lamentablemente, perdí la subasta… 

*****

Radamanthys al escuchar que ese hombre de cabello azul no era su dueño, suspiro aliviado, notando como enfurecía al ver su expresión, elevando el dorso de su mano como si quisiera golpearle con esta. 

—¿Me rechazas? ¿Uno como tú me rechaza? 

Radamanthys volvió a retroceder, o intento hacerlo, cuando lo sujetaron del cabello, acercando su rostro al suyo. 

—¡Déjalo ir Kanon! 

Pronunció Afrodita, seguido de sus dos perros guardianes, a su lado estaba su hermano, que le miraba serio, distante, demasiado molesto, como si fuera mejor que el en todos los aspectos, haciendo que endureciera sus facciones, guardandose su enojo. 

—No arruines un negocio perfecto. 

Kanon asintió, pero Radamanthys podía ver qué tan enojado estaba realmente, tratando de mantener la distancia entre ambos, seguro que la mayor parte de su odio estaba enfocado en el. 

—Te prometo que te tendré de rodillas tarde o temprano… 

Radamanthys por alguna razón pensaba que sería mucho más temprano que tarde, por la forma de verle, por esa oscuridad en sus ojos, ese odio reflejado al mayor y a sus soldados, ese hombre era como una bomba a punto de estallar. 

—Así que recuérdalo bien porque no me humillara un sucio vago. 

Después de eso se marchó, dejándolo solo con sus otros cuatro problemas, era el momento de que lo enviaran a su comprador. 

—Ha sido un placer, pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminarse, probablemente seas sujeto a una serie de humillaciones por lo que te queda de vida, pero no es personal. 

Inyectaron una sustancia en su cuerpo, el tipo de cabello negro, al mismo tiempo que el albino trataba de ser gracioso, no sabía cómo sería transportado, ni a donde, pero por el momento deseaba alejarse del tipo de cabello azul. 

—Solo son negocios… 

Susurro, para ellos, comenzando a debilitarse, sintiendo como lo amarraban de pies y manos, para encerrarlo en una jaula como las que usan para transportar mascotas, depositándolo en la parte trasera de una camioneta, cuyo logo, que no pudo ver, era de una lavandería. 

*****

Kanon al dia siguiente se bañó temprano, a eso de las cinco de la mañana, usó su jabón francés y su crema italiana, una loción importada, después de rasurarse y ponerse una mascarilla de miel, se puso un traje de las docenas que tenía en su guardarropa, un par de zapatos, un reloj de oro, estaba listo para otro día más en su aburrido trabajo. 

Ingreso en su oficina escuchando todas las citas que tenía para ese día, más dos cenas de trabajo en dos restaurantes costosos del condado, escuchando los aburridos recordatorios de Sorrento, que servía como un secretario, el era el segundo al mando de Julián, pero pronto, en un año cuando mucho, fundaría su propia empresa, llevándose la cartera de clientes, todo su conocimiento y a los mejores trabajadores de la firma. 

Justo al terminar su última reunión de trabajo, regresó a su departamento, en donde observaba una captura de pantalla del rubio, había algo en el que simplemente le cautivo, ya fuera ese mirada de color amarillo, como su cabello, esa piel pálida, que le gusto demasiado, ese reconocimiento, supo que era un monstruo apenas lo escucho caminando a su encuentro. 

Era realmente bonito y si no hubiera dado una última puja a las doce de la noche en punto, no le hubieran ganado la subasta, que terminaba a las doce de la noche en punto, después de una semana de mantenerlo en el mercado. 

Kanon reviso de nuevo su celular, buscando la información que podía comprobar que tenía razón, el mocoso rubio debió irse con él y no con el último postor, que dio su oferta, la única, a las doce con un minuto, cuando ya estaba cerrada la subasta. 

Comprendiendo que Saga no le había dado su articulo, unicamente para joderlo, se dijo, en silencio, para lanzar de pronto la botella de licor del cual estaba dispuesto a servirse un poco, gritando su furia, porque de no tener esa pequeña rencilla, ese rubio estaría en su cama, medio desnudo, francamente mal herido, acostumbrándose a su nueva vida.

-¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta! 

Le gritó a Saga por el teléfono, quien únicamente se rio al escucharlo, al otro lado de la línea, admirando un espectáculo protagonizado por Afrodita y sus dos esclavos, que se retorcían en la cama, al mismo tiempo que el se inyectaba un poco de ánimo, recargándose contra el respaldo de su sillón. 

-Tenemos la misma madre Kanon. 

Quiso recordarle, para reirse un poco más de su enojo, escuchando cómo trataba de recuperar su molestia, sin colgar el teléfono celular, golpeando entonces una pera de box, que tenía en una parte de su lujoso departamento, la que usaba para entrenar su cuerpo.

-Ese rubio era mío, yo lo gane, pero ignoraste mi oferta por una más, una que entró después que la mía. 

Así era, su hermano había ganado la subasta, pero que mejor para hacerlo enojar, que negarle un artículo que deseaba romper la noche anterior, dárselo a alguien más, tal vez, así resistiría más de una semana.

-Estaba haciendo mi buena accion del dia, tu no sabes como tratar a tus juguetes y siempre los rompes en cuestión de horas.

Kanon le colgó en ese momento, lanzando el celular a la barra de ébano en donde suponía que esa piel blanca y ese cabello rubio harían un bonito contraste, abriendo una nueva botella para servirse otro trago, pensando en que hacer para bajar su molestia, su deseo de esa piel inmaculada, sintiendo de la misma forma que los dos tenían mucho que ver, algo los unía de una forma invisible.

-Solo tendre que buscarte hasta dar contigo, eso es todo. 

Saldría esa noche para buscar un poco de diversión, algo que le hiciera saciar esa hambre que no sabía que tenía, sintiéndose como un hombre nuevo, un cazador en medio de la selva, un tiburón, un animal sediento, dispuesto a saciar su apetito con los más jóvenes o los más vulnerables.

-Pero mientras tanto, la noche es joven.

Y el tambien lo era, con apenas veintitrés años era un hombre joven, todo un prodigio en su oficina, era apuesto, rico, inteligente, fuerte, era todo lo que cualquiera deseaba ser, el epítome de la civilización, listo para comerse al mundo.

*****

Al mismo tiempo un hombre de veinte años, cabello blanco, peinado en una trenza ingresaba a una oficina, una jefatura de policía, acompañado de otro mas, de cabello negro, que le seguía muy cerca, sentándose a su lado cuando el oficial en turno, un oriental bajito, de unos sesenta años de edad y cabello castaño les veía fijamente.

-Mi hermano desapareció hace una semana, se suponía que llegaría por la mañana del jueves, pero no lo ha hecho y estoy muy preocupado, es menor de edad, viajaba solo. 

Dohko podía ver que esos dos habían tenido días mejores, pero no dijo nada al respecto, sacando una libreta y una pluma, para comenzar a escribir respecto al caso en potencia que tenían en sus manos.

-Se llama Radamanthys, venía en el tren, apenas tiene diecisiete años. 

Pronunció, tratando de mantenerse tranquilo, porque sabía que probablemente el oficial no quisiera escucharlo si se alteraba demasiado, relamiendo sus labios al ver como escribía algunas notas en su cuaderno.

-El es un buen muchacho, es rubio y algo pálido, bastante alto, nunca se mete con nadie y teníamos trabajo, solo debía llegar a este pueblo, eso era todo. 

Dohko comenzaba a suponer en qué tren viajaba el hermano, porque muchas personas lo usaban para atravesar los condados, todos ellos sin casa, ni familia, muchos de ellos se perdían, otros tantos, terminaban cometiendo crímenes menores apenas llegaban, otros más, simplemente viajaban buscando trabajo.

-¿Venía en el “monstruo” supongo? 

Minos asintió, no tenía suficiente dinero para pagar un boleto de tren, pero si había trabajo suficiente para los tres, o para muchos más, por eso le llamo, para que pudiera ganarse la vida.

-Si, pensamos que era seguro que viajara en ese tren, en las noticias dicen que muchos le utilizan, así que, se perdería entre todos los demás. 

Dohko dejó de escribir lo que le decía el muchacho casi albino, porque no podía decidir si su piel era blanca tiza o simplemente era pálido, destruyendo la hoja de papel, para lanzarla al bote de basura.

-No puedo hacer nada por ustedes, lo siento mucho. 

Fue su respuesta, fuerte, clara, haciendo que las miradas que se habían posado en ellos se desviaran, un vagabundo perdido únicamente significaba problemas, era mejor asi, porque entonces, tendrían que buscar cientos de ellos, mejor que desaparecieran en las fosas clandestinas, un miserable menos que alimentar.

-Veanme en la parroquia del señor, ya saben donde es, todos llegan allí la primera vez que pisan este condado. 

Susurro, levantándose de la silla, para indicarles la salida, Minos estaba sorprendido, Aiacos también, sin embargo, al de cabello blanco era al que sujetaba con fuerza, para sacarlo de su oficina, lanzandolo lejos.

-¡Tenga piedad, solo es un niño! 

Dohko le dio la espalda, sin decir nada más, suspirando, escuchando como ese sujeto de cabello blanco comenzaba a gritarle obscenidades en un idioma que no alcanzaba a comprender, siendo arrastrado por el de cabello negro, alejándose de esa oficina, dejándolo completamente solo.

-Otro indeseable perdido… 

Les explico a sus compañeros, abriendo un paquete de donas, de las que tomó una, pensando en la desesperación de ese joven, en su hermano perdido, creyendo que probablemente para ese momento, ya estaba muerto, o mucho peor, así que cuando Shion les dijera lo que estaba pasando en esa zona, volvería a ver a un hermano destrozado.

-Eso les enseña a venir aquí para arruinar el condado. 

*****

Kanon se lavaba los dientes la mañana siguiente, después de realizar su rutina diaria de ejercicios y bañarse con sus jabones perfumados, aún no se había vestido, pero pronto se pondría uno de sus trajes, observando como dos jóvenes rubios, aunque no tanto como el que se le escapó, salían de su departamento, cubiertos de sangre, el labio partido, el pómulo hinchado, apenas podían moverse, pero les había pagado suficiente dinero para toda la noche. 

-¿Milo, Camus recibió el ramo de flores que le mande? 

Pregunto entonces, usando su “manos libres” para comunicarse con su buen amigo, que a esa hora, seguramente desayunaba en compañía de su esposo, el médico que Saga utilizaba para revisar la salud de sus mercancías.

-Dice que fueron preciosas, Kanon, como siempre. 

Kanon empezó a vestirse con lentitud, colocando su camisa blanca, su corbata y su saco, mirándose en el espejo, su apariencia era sin duda la de un ganador, su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta, dándole un aire seductor, lo necesitaba para realizar su trabajo, vender y comprar propiedades, no era para nada una tarea sencilla.

-Necesito que averigües a quien le vendieron el “hallazgo” de Afrodita, como un favor personal. 

Kanon esperaba la respuesta de Milo, que sabía sería una afirmativa, porque era su amigo, su lealtad era suya, no de su hermano, al igual que Camus haría lo que su esposo le pidiera, el problema eran Afrodita y sus dos perros guardianes.

-Me costará mucho trabajo Kanon, esta vez fue mucho dinero y Afrodita se encargó de todo personalmente. 

El dinero no era un problema, él podía pagar muy bien por sus favores, Milo sabía eso a la perfeccion, asi que se preguntaba cuánto deseaba en esta ocasión.

-Solo dime cuanto y pasemos a lo que sigue. 

Milo empezó a reírse al otro lado, el siempre tenía prisa, no podía gastar su tiempo en absurdos rodeos, en pérdidas de tiempo que no le generaban ninguna ganancia, ningún beneficio. 

-Treinta grandes. 

Kanon termino de arreglarse enfrente del espejo, su mucama tomaría las sábanas y las mandaría a la tintorería, le pagaba un poco más para que no hiciera preguntas innecesarias, por lo que no le preocupaba que vieran esa cantidad de sangre.

-Son tuyos, solo dame la informacion que necesito. 

Saga lo había fastidiado esa ocasión, pero él respondería con un golpe contra uno de sus compradores, para recuperar su mercancía, lastimando su negocio, porque, era obvio que no podían confiar en él si, uno de ellos perdía a su juguete recién comprado, solo esperaba, que aun siguiera siendo virgen de alguno de sus orificios cuando diera con él, sino, sería todo un desperdicio.

-Aproposito, te veo a las seis en el Nirvana, dicen que su pato en salsa de jerez es una delicia. 

Inmediatamente colgó su celular, para salir de su edificio, el elevador era de acero inoxidable, con una pared de cristal que le permitía apreciar el paisaje, la ciudad en la mañana, con el sol apenas asomando entre los rascacielos. 

-Creo que son sus ojos… o su cabello… no, sus cejas… 

Tal vez era una mezcla de todo, ese muchacho le había encantado y habría pagado suficiente dinero a su hermano para que le dejara cogerlo en esa celda, pero, su hermano vivía para fastidiarlo, era un juego que ambos tenian, ver quien jodia más al otro, él había ensuciado su polvo blanco, logrando que casi le diera una sobredosis, ahora el no le vendió a su juguete, lo siguiente que haría sería recuperarlo, fastidiando un poco la imagen de Saga en ese negocio, para que pensara mucho mejor con quien se metia. 

-Qué más da… 

Cuando diera con él comprendería que le llamó la atención de ese joven rubio, lo tomaría para él y entonces, le convertiría en un sirviente agradable, para lanzarlo a uno de los burdeles que manejaba en secreto, cuando se cansara de jugar con el.

-Pronto te recuperare… 

Kanon estaba tan seguro de que lo encontraría que no tenia porque preocuparse, Milo sabía lo que hacía, era un buen elemento, daría con él, compraría a su juguete o lo robaría, lo que fuera mejor segun la situacion en la que se encontraban, nadie le quitaba lo que deseaba, ni se interponía en su camino, porque él había llegado a comerse el mundo, se merecía todo lo que deseara, era un tiburón, una máquina de matar, un depredador. 

*****

Minos llegó a la capilla sin mucha demora, seguido de Aiacos, que le acompañaba en silencio, sin saber qué decirle a su pareja, que se sentó en una de las bancas como esperando algo, pasados unos minutos un hombre de cabello verde se acercó a ellos, sentándose a un lado suyo. 

—¿Eres el hermano angustiado? 

Minos volteo a verle, pero Shion le señalo que siguiera observando la cruz con el dios muerto que nunca le había escuchado, mucho menos a Radamanthys. 

—Se llama… 

Shion negó eso, Dohko ya le había dicho lo que sabía y ese lugar no era donde debían empezar a compartir información. 

—Si, si, es un buen muchacho… 

Le interrumpió dejando un papel en la banca, una hoja en blanco, si no fuera por una dirección, a la que supuso debía acudir cuanto antes. 

—No tengas demasiadas esperanzas, probablemente ya no podamos encontrarlo. 

Le explicó antes de marcharse de allí, al mismo tiempo que un sacerdote vestido de blanco iniciaba un sermón, que iría subiendo de intensidad, tratando de convencer a los asistentes, muchos de ellos personas sin hogar, de la importancia del dios muerto en sus vida. 

—Vamonos… 

*****

Hola chic@s, espero que les guste este capitulo y los que siguen, ¿Alguien sospecha que pasara entre Hades y Radamanthys? En el mundo real. Muchas gracias por todo. SeikenNJ.


	43. Cita Nocturna.

Kanon y Milo estaban sentados en el Nirvana, con una copa de vino en la mesa y un platillo que parecía una obra de arte abstracto, con una apariencia agradable, que apenas era apreciada en esas mesas, a las que acudían únicamente porque deseaban presumir que estaban en ese sitio de moda. 

—Así que… dime, qué hay de especial en este “hallazgo” que deseas interferir en los negocios de Saga para obtenerlo, o es por una revancha nada más. 

Kanon sonreía con una mirada que dejaba en claro que lo único que deseaba era diversión, así que no dijo mucho al principio, pensando en la respuesta y tal vez era que con unos cuantos pasos ese rubio comprendió exactamente quién o que era él, que era un hombre peligroso, alejándose inmediatamente, conociéndolo de inmediato apenas pudo verlo, no ese amable sujeto, ese jovial hombre de negocios, sino la sombra oscura que se retorcía en su interior, su verdadera personalidad, como ni siquiera Milo hacia, mucho menos sus viejos amantes, o los estúpidos que habían suplicado su ayuda, que les dejara ir, tocandolo con sus despreciables manos, pero su rubio se alejo, temeroso de tocarlo, porque si lo hacía, ocurriría como pasó cuando el tocó esa piel y ese cabello, una corriente eléctrica se apoderó de el, ese pequeño bastardo era eso que buscaba en un amante. 

—Quiero fastidiar a Saga, porque yo gane esa subasta, lo bueno es que este negocio me costará mucho menos de lo que oferte por él. 

Milo comenzó a reírse, negando eso, creyendo cada una de sus mentiras, porque fastidiar a Saga se había vuelto algo poco importante, en cambio, poseer a ese rubio era mucho más significativo para él de lo que podría pensar, porque ese “hallazgo” era como él, podía sentirlo en los poros de su piel, en su corazón de tener uno, ese rubio era otro como él, pero debía ayudarlo a alcanzar su potencial.

—Ya le tengo comida, agua y hasta una mantita. 

Pronunció bastante alegre, cortando la carne con su tenedor, para llevarla a su boca, escuchando la risa de Milo, que simplemente siguió con su cena, sin ninguna otra molesta pregunta. 

Camus les acompañaba en esa cena y estaba demasiado silencioso, con un papel en sus manos, la fotografía de un chico de cabello blanco que estaba en la billetera de ese niño inocente, que guardó silencio, comprendiendo que podían matarlo y que su vida había dejado de tener valor. 

La forma en que casi llora cuando le dijo que no podía conservar esa fotografía, haciendole sentirse culpable por algunos momentos, era un niño, apenas tenía 17 años, estaba solo, desnutrido, cansado, pero aún así le vendieron como si fuera menos que una mascota, una cosa sin valor, para que hicieran con él un sin número de actos imperdonables, destruyeran esa pureza que podía ver en aquellos ojos amarillos. 

—Sabes Kanon, yo soy fiel partidario del amor a primera vista, a mi me paso con Camus, a ti con ese rubio y de ser mucho más servicial en el negocio de tu hermano, lo habrías visto antes que todos los demás, pero a ti te gusta perder el tiempo en tonterías… 

Kanon encajo el cuchillo en el trozo de carne, sumamente molesto, logrando que Milo dejara de reír por su molestia, porque no le parecía divertida esa idea, de que pudo tenerlo antes que Afrodita, pero qué más daba, encontraría la forma de traerlo a su lado. . 

—Eso no importa Milo, lo que importa es que deseo realizar una indescriptible lista de actos pecaminosos con ese pequeño rubio, educarlo para que sea un buen esclavo y obedezca mis órdenes, arrebatarle la pureza que veo en sus ojos, para que despierte la bestia que duerme en su interior, crear a mí igual en ese dulce efebo que corrompere alegremente hasta que me cansé de él. 

Si es que alguna vez pasaba, haciendo que Milo sonriera, al mismo tiempo que los meseros cambiaban sus platos, quienes habían escuchado esa conversación, sin inmutarse siquiera, al igual que todos los presentes en ese restaurante. 

—Así que consígueme su dirección, para que pueda hacer mi sueño realidad. 

*****

Minos fue directamente a la dirección que Shion le dio en ese papel blanco, esperando saber algo de su hermano, Aiacos a sus espaldas, quien había sido un buen amigo, casi como un ángel guardián desde que llegó a ese condado, primero dándole algunas monedas, después dejándole dormir en su pórtico, para conseguirle un trabajo, era un buen hombre y ahora era su pareja, su novio.

-No debí dejarlo solo, debí ahorrar para un boleto de tren, o ir por el… 

Se quejaba como en una letanía, diciendo lo mismo cada instante, desde que su hermano había desaparecido en el camino, aunque se negaba a pensar en lo peor, que probablemente ya estaba muerto.

-Probablemente habrían desaparecido los dos. 

Pronunciaron a sus espaldas, el mismo sujeto de cabello verde, que abrió las puertas de su casa, para dejarle entrar, notando que se trataba de un albergue, uno clandestino, en donde fueron conducidos hasta una oficina, en donde se sentó, tras cerrar la puerta con llave.

-Se perdieron cien personas… se han perdido miles, pero en este viaje fueron cien personas, setenta de estas podrían ser encontradas en el basurero de ese condado, a unos cuantos metros, pero, no los buscaran, nadie dice nada… 

Minos llevó sus manos a su rostro, tratando de no llorar, al imaginarse que su pequeño hermano había sido asesinado, todo por su culpa, por decirle que ese lugar era seguro, cuando no lo era.

-Un amigo me dijo que conservaron a treinta, que eran los que estaban en condiciones de trabajar, a varios los vendieron en grupos, pero uno de ellos, el “hallazgo” lo vendieron por bastante dinero en una página de la red oscura llamada “Sombrerero”… 

En ese momento comenzó a llorar, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, apretando sus puños, sin comprender porque habían hecho eso, qué clase de monstruo lo haría, solo se trataba de un niño, buscando una forma de ganarse la vida, nunca se metía con nadie.

-Esta página se especializa en vender menores de edad a toda clase de clientela y tu hermano estaba limpio, era… inocente, no saben a quien lo vendieron, pero se que fue Saga Gemini, un hombre muy poderoso, un político supuestamente intachable.

Minos llevó su mano a su boca, sentado en esa silla, sintiendo los brazos de Aiacos tratar de reconfortarlo, escuchando los pasos del que esperaba pudiera brindarles ayuda, pero, parecía que nadie se preocupaba por su hermano menor.

-¿Para que me llamó entonces? ¿Si me diría esto? 

Minos grito, sosteniendo a Shion de la ropa, furioso, asustado, pensando sin siquiera desearlo por lo que estaba pasando su hermano, mordiéndose el labio, al saber que todo eso era culpa suya, su secuestro, su dolor. 

-¡Si dice que mi hermano está muerto o algo peor! 

Shion le sujetó de los brazos, para ayudarlo a sentarse, sabia que Minos esperaba escuchar alguna noticia que le diera paz, o esperanza, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, su hermano menor estaba perdido en el sistema.

\- Porque pienso que es mejor que sepas que paso con el, y no que simplemente desapareció.

Shion carecía de una forma de hacer justicia, pero al menos les daba comida y refugio a los que tocaban a su puerta, información a las pocas familias separadas, aunque esta no fuera para nada lo que esperaban escuchar, porque generalmente cuando ya sabían un nombre, estos habían muerto.

-Lo siento mucho… 

*****

Milo estaba polveando su nariz en uno de los baños del club nocturno a donde habían decidido seguir su reunión, Camus bebía un cóctel de un vaso largo, de color azul celeste, aún tenía la fotografía en su bolsillo, observandole fijamente, pensando cómo pedir lo que deseaba.

-Quiero unas vacaciones con todo pagado en compañía de Milo, por dos meses. 

Kanon le observo con una mueca divertida, preguntándose, como se suponía que podría tomar unas vacaciones, si tenía que revisar la mercancía, además, a el que le importaba todo eso. 

-Y quiero que tu lo pagues… además, que consigas a un médico que tome mi lugar esos dos meses, y le digas a Milo que debe realizar este viaje conmigo, ya que el siempre te escucha. 

Kanon prendió un cigarrillo, sin comprender a qué iba Camus con todo eso, que le hacía pensar que se había convertido en una alcancía o que conseguiría un doctor, y un reemplazo para Milo, quien, como siempre, le hacia mucho mas caso a el, que a su novio. 

-¿Porque haría algo como eso? 

Le pregunto, notando que Camus colocaba una fotografía en la mesa, en donde podía verse un joven de cabello blanco, ojos grises, era bonito, pero no como su rubio, así que esperaba que se suponía que trataba de decirle con eso.

-Esta fotografía estaba en la billetera de tu pequeña obsesión, puedo dártela, si tu me consigues todo eso. 

Kanon intentó sostener la fotografía, pero no pudo tocarla, ya que Camus la alejó de sus manos con una sonrisa burlona, bebiendo un poco más de su cóctel, esperando que el hermano de su jefe, el mejor amigo de su novio, comprendiera que podía destruir esa información, si no le daba lo que deseaba. 

-Tu puedes decirte que solo estas haciendo esto para joder a Saga, pero, yo se que no es así, algo en ese mocoso llamó tu atención, no se que fue, ni me importa, tampoco lo que hagas con él, yo solo quiero unas vacaciones en alguna isla paradisíaca, junto a mi escorpión, unas vacaciones como las que tu tomas cada año, quiero sentirme como un emperador… 

Kanon asintió, podía pagar eso y mucho mas, tenía suficiente dinero para dos o tres vidas de lujos insospechados, así que podía darle lo que deseaba, unas vacaciones con Milo, a cambio de esa fotografía. 

-Te conseguiré una tarjeta negra de mi banco, podrás hacer lo que desees y te cubriré dos meses, pero me darás esa fotografía. 

Camus le dio entonces la fotografía, porque a pesar de todo Kanon era un hombre de palabra, cumplía sus promesas, sin importar lo que le costara, así que le daría sus vacaciones, a cambio de más información de su pequeña obsesión.

-Espero no sea su novio… 

Susurro, algo molesto, escuchando entonces su risa, no era su novio, el chico era virgen, era una rareza en ese lugar, con la mala suerte que tenía, además, después de venderlo, era seguro que ya no seria virgen por ninguno de sus agujeros, si es que lo encontraban antes de que lo mataran. 

-A ti te da lo mismo, para este momento ya debió haber sido poseído de todas las formas posibles, aun así lo deseas. 

Eso era cierto, se dijo en silencio, pensando en quien podía ser el que diera con ese albino, debía saber quién era, cómo conocía a su pequeño rubio, esperando que no fuera su novio, tal vez su amigo, o su hermano, porque de ser su novio, lo mataría, como al bastardo que le dieron la victoria de su subasta. 

-Tienes razón, Camus, como siempre. 

*****

Kanon despertó pocas horas después, el agua estaba especialmente fría, pero no fue eso lo que le despertó, sino él, a quien empezaba a imaginar cómo su chico, hincándose delante suyo con la misma ropa con la cual se fue con Hades, ropa cómoda, que suponía olería a su colonia, la del dios de la muerte. 

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? 

Le preguntó, ofreciéndole una toalla mullida, que no sabía de dónde la había sacado su visitante, porque no era su chico, pero aun así la acepto, dejando que Radamanthys lo cubriera con ella, llevándolo a sus habitaciones. 

-Mi señor Hades me dejo salir temprano, está molesto, pero comprende que no estoy dispuesto a romper mi promesa. 

Su promesa, no entendió en un principio, observando la ropa que había en la cama, que era parecida a la que usaba Radamanthys en ese momento, ropa casual, cómoda, que tenía algunos nombres de grupos de rock grabados en su tela. 

-La noche aun es joven y me preguntaba si deseabas salir conmigo, divertirnos un poco, tu y yo, solos. 

No tenía porqué realizar esa pregunta, saldría con él a donde lo llevara, así que empezó a vestirse con la ropa seleccionada por su dragón, finalizando con una chamarra de cuero, que lo cubriría del frio. 

-¿Sabes manejar una motocicleta?

Le pregunto con unas llaves en sus manos, pero no lo sabía, no comprendía cómo utilizar una motocicleta ni nada del mundo moderno, del mundo exterior, así que se avergonzó, porque no supo qué responder al principio, observando como Radamanthys comprendía su temor. 

-No te preocupes, yo te enseñaré todo lo que quieras saber Kanon. 

Le respondió, rodeando su cuerpo para besar sus labios, gimiendo al sentir su sabor, su esencia, relamiendo sus labios, apartándose unos minutos para después, sonreírle, tomándolo de las manos, para llevarlo a donde dejo la motocicleta que había comprado a un sujeto con suerte. 

-Tu y yo tendremos una hermosa noche juntos, una hermosa cita. 

Susurro, Radamanthys, besando sus labios, subiendo en la motocicleta, para empezar su viaje en dirección de alguna zona donde podrían divertirse. 

-Vamonos Kanon. 

*****

Hola, espero que les haya gusto el capitulo, mañana como regalo de año nuevo, les daré una hermosa cita de Kanon y Radamanthys, pero... ¿Que desean leer? Muchas gracias por todo, por acompañarme este año, les deseo lo mejor y espero seguir contando con ustedes en el futuro. SeikenNJ.


	44. Tres.

Hades espero la respuesta de Radamanthys llevando sus manos a sus espaldas, con una expresión serena, seguro de que aceptaria quedarse, su lealtad eso le indicaba, sonriendo cuando su soldado más leal desvió la mirada, respirando hondo, con un poco de tristeza. 

-No quiero hacer esto mi señor… no me obligue. 

Hades camino hasta donde se encontraba su soldado leal, acariciando su mejilla, haciendo que elevará su rostro apenas unos centímetros, esperando escuchar su respuesta, con una expresión parecida a la que tenía una serpiente o un gato cuando su presa se ha encerrado a sí mismo en su madriguera. 

-No tendría porque obligarte, si tu fueras leal a mi, Radamanthys, realmente leal a mi. 

Radamanthys le habia hecho una promesa a Kanon, pero tambien le habia hecho una promesa a su dios, la de obedecerle, por lo cual, tragando un poco de saliva obedeció, besando sus labios con delicadeza. 

Sintiendo como Hades llevaba sus manos a su cintura, apoderándose de su boca con hambre, escuchando su gemido apagado por sus propios labios y viendo cómo retrocedía, pero usando su cosmos, no lo permitió, avanzando junto a él, gimiendo un poco más. 

-No era tan difícil obedecerme, no es verdad… 

Pronunció, apartándose unos centímetros, llevando su mano a su cuello, acariciando su nuca con delicadeza, de forma circular, con una sonrisa que podía ser descrita como de éxtasis, relamiendo sus labios. 

-Y solo tenía que recordarte tu lealtad hacia mi, tu dios. 

Radamanthys cerró los ojos, dejando que su señor acariciara su cuello, sus mejillas, pensando en Kanon, en su promesa, diciendo que eso era lo mejor, que era lo que tenía que suceder, sin embargo, no estaba preparado para ser usado, para ser descartado y esos sueños le causaban un temor difícil de describir. 

-No puedo, mi señor, no puedo hacerlo. 

No obstante, Hades elevo su cosmos, negando eso, llevando sus manos a su ropa para ir descubriendo lentamente parte de su piel, besándole de nuevo como si lo hiciera con un viejo amante, con alguien a quien extrañaba, que necesitaba su lado. 

-Yo se que puedes, yo sé que sueñas conmigo, que has esperado toda tu vida para que yo pueda amarte como lo hago en este momento. 

Hades tiró de su playera con delicadeza, elevandola sobre su cabeza, para liberarlo de esta después de haberle quitado la chamarra de cuero que usaba, lanzandola en el suelo, sin dejar de besar sus labios. 

-Solo dejate llevar.

Pronunció lamiendo su cuello con delicadeza, con sensualidad, recorriendo con el filo de sus dientes sus hombros, marcando su piel, pensando en la forma en que le dejaría un mensaje a Kanon, si acaso deseaba seguir acosando a su soldado más leal. 

-Deja que nuestro deseo mutuo nos consuma.

Hades al escuchar un gemido de los labios de Radamanthys lo empujó en contra de la cama, donde cayó, jadeando, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a retroceder como a gatas, observando con morbosa fascinación como su dios iba quitándose lentamente su ropa. 

-Entregate a mi como siempre soñaste con hacerlo. 

Radamanthys sacudió su cabeza, respirando hondo, para darle la espalda a su dios, tratando de salir de allí, había algo, un pequeño detalle que no podía señalar, algo no estaba bien y se sentía en peligro, deseaba marcharse. 

-Hice una promesa… 

Susurro, tratando de salir de la cama, logrando esquivar a su señor que ya solo tenía puestos sus pantalones, que le observo correr en dirección del elevador, para darse cuenta, que no podía abrir esas puertas, que parecían selladas y que toda esa habitacion se veia como una parte del mismo Inframundo. 

-Me prometiste entregarte a mi en cuerpo y alma, Radamanthys, pero temo que no piensas cumplir tu palabra, sólo porque ese don nadie, ese bastardo que ya no importa, te ha seducido. 

Aquello lo pronunció con demasiado odio, deteniéndose a sus espaldas, aspirando su cuello, para sostenerlo del cabello dorado, relamiendo sus labios, antes de morderle de nuevo, como si eso tuviera algún significado, llevando entonces sus manos a su vientre. 

-Mi señor… 

Radamanthys deseaba salir de allí, escapar, pero no se atrevía a elevar su cosmos, no podía atacar a su dios Hades, para él, era un acto impensable, así que llevo sus manos a las muñecas de su dios, tratando de apartarlas de su cuerpo. 

-Se lo suplico… 

Hades empezó a reírse a sus espaldas, llevando sus dedos a los botones de su pantalón, tratando de abrirlo, al igual que el cierre, besando su cuello, sus hombros, escuchando sus gemidos, preguntandose si Radamanthys había pronunciado esos sonidos con ese mentiroso, ese don nadie. 

-Muy pronto suplicaras mi querido Radamanthys, muy pronto suplicaras y te retorceras debido al placer que voy a enseñarte… 

Hades al ver que su soldado seguía tratando de liberarse, uso un poco de su cosmos, para abrir sus pantalones, rasgando la tela, en donde inmediatamente ingresó sus manos, escuchando sus gemidos, viendo como se iba retorciendo, pero aun seguía tratando de negarse a él. 

-Basta… mi señor, basta… 

Radamanthys que daría su vida por su señor, que no se atrevería a elevar sus manos ni su cosmos en su contra, estaba peleando con él por liberarse, su mente en una batalla con su lealtad, quería soltarse, no deseaba compartir su lecho, pero al mismo tiempo, no se atrevía a elevar su cosmos, a atacar a su señor, que no se detenía, que no se detendría. 

-Solo ríndete Radamanthys… esa promesa no importa cuando es tu dios quien te desea, es a tu dios a quien deseas… 

Hades al escuchar como sus gemidos iban en aumento, cargo a Radamanthys, que era más bajo que el, tal vez por una cabeza, al ser un dios, media lo mismo que Hypnos y Thanatos, su cuerpo era grande, el de un Titán, como todos los dioses masculinos, empujando su cuerpo contra la puerta del mismo elevador que no se abriría hasta que el quisiera que eso pasara.. 

-Deja de luchar con tu dios, adorame y ríndete ante mi. 

Radamanthys encajo sus dedos en las puertas de acero, gimiendo un poco más fuerte, pegando su rostro contra estas, cuando su señor, sosteniéndolo solamente de sus muñecas, como si fuera un pescadillo recién capturado, lo sostenía en el aire, separando sus piernas con sus muslos. 

-No… 

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, sintiendo como su señor elevaba sus caderas con uno de sus muslos, y con la mano que tenía libre, ingresaba dos dedos en su cuerpo de un solo movimiento, haciendo que se quejara, gimiera, al sentir esa intrusión en su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos. 

-Mi señor… 

No era parecida a esa primera vez, era por mucho peor, no era como Kanon que buscaba su placer, ni siquiera pensaba que su señor se atreviera a poseerle de esa forma, a acariciarlo en contra de su voluntad, negándose a escuchar sus peticiones, sus súplicas, moviéndose sin más, en su cuerpo. 

-Basta… mi señor, no siga… 

Le encontraba hermoso, era cierto, pensaba que era un honor servir bajo su mando, pero lo que no entendía era porque le estaba haciendo eso, en que había fallado, porque no podía escucharlo, sintiendo los besos de Hades en su cuello, que mordió con fuerza, dejando una marca en este. 

-Radamanthys, porque no hacerlo si tu eres mio y si tu cuerpo me recibe de esta forma, como si quisiera devorarme. 

Radamanthys apretó los dientes, cerrando los ojos, cuando su señor siguió moviéndose en el, soltandolo de pronto, manteniéndolo firme contra la puerta, cargando su cuerpo con la fuerza de sus muslos, obligándolo a sostenerse contra el frío metal que le mostraba su reflejo, buscando un frasquito que tenía cerca, pues, lo tenía todo preparado. 

-Cuando tu mismo has deseado esto y me doy cuenta que las palabras de Thanatos son ciertas, el amor de los mortales, su deseo, es sublime para los dioses, como la llama para una polilla, o la vida para la muerte. 

Dejo que esa sustancia, la que tenía en el frasco cayera sobre la espalda de Radamanthys, mojándolo con ella, al igual que sus dedos, una sustancia resbaladiza, viscosa, un afrodisiaco y un lubricante que se usaba desde tiempos inmemoriales, con el cual, prepararia el cuerpo de su soldado más leal, que seguía gimiendo, sus ojos cerrados, su frente recargada contra esas puertas. 

-Tu eres vida y eres esa llama que me consume, mi soldado más leal, mi fiel dragón, el divino soldado de Hades. 

Susurro entonces, besando sus hombros, cuando ingresó otro dedo, observando con fascinación, cómo era recibido en ese cuerpo caliente, como esos músculos se tensaban, y como iban cambiando esos gemidos por unos más placenteros. 

-Siente mi deseo, observa como me consume y dejame amarte, tal vez, por toda la eternidad. 

Radamanthys sentía como su cuerpo iba calentándose con lo que fuera que su señor le había bañado, con sus manos en su cuerpo, pero su promesa seguía vigente, aquellos placenteros sueños, haciéndole sentir miserable al recibir lo que siempre deseo tener para él, pensando en Kanon, pero también, en esos sueños en los que Hades jamas lo dejaria ir, a menos que hubiera fallecido y en donde solo era un juguete para el embaucador. 

-Mi señor, no siga. 

Se sentía traicionado, especialmente, cuando el mismo no tenía la fuerza para luchar contra su dios, sintiendo que su propio cuerpo no le respondía, dejando que esos dedos le abrieran, que lo prepararan para lo que suponía que seguiría después. 

-Te ves hermoso cuando súplicas… 

Hades lamió entonce su cuello, escuchando sus gemidos, bañándose en ellos, disfrutandolos, pero no era suficiente y deseaba sentir ese calor de nuevo, hundirse en ese hermoso cuerpo que tantos siglos estuvo fuera de su alcance. 

-Y es momento, de que adores a tu señor como siempre debiste hacerlo. 

Apartó sus dedos de su cuerpo, liberando sus muslos, pero elevando sus caderas, haciendo que volteara para ver como su señor, sosteniéndolo con fuerza, se empalaba de un solo movimiento en él, haciendo que arqueara su espalda, que casi gritara debido a la intrusión, aferrándose a la puerta del elevador. 

-Mi señor… 

Hades no lo escuchó y empezó a moverse implacable en su cuerpo, buscando su próstata, que encontrar facilmente, pues era un dios bien dotado, cuyo brío solo era opacado por el de Zeus o ignorado debido al desagrado que sentía por la mayoría de los humanos, pero este fiel soldado, este guerrero honorable, su entrega, su lealtad, lo hacían especial. 

-¡Así es, di mi nombre, gime para mi, súplica por tu dios! 

Radamanthys apenas podía sostenerse en esa postura incómoda, con la hombría de Hades golpeando su próstata, haciéndose con su cuerpo, elevandolo cuando lo sostuvo de los muslos, cargandolo en el aire, para recostarlo en la cama, donde siguió con sus embistes, apoderándose de sus labios, sus piernas bien abiertas, sus manos en sus hombros, tratando de empujarlo. 

-Mi señor… mi dios Hades… 

Queria decirle que se detuviera, pero su dios lo unico que veia era su sumisión, su entrega absoluta ante su dios y eso le excitaba de sobremanera, haciéndolo ciego a sus verdaderas intenciones, besando sus labios, mordiendo su cuerpo, empujando con más fuerza cada vez. 

-¡Di mi nombre, solo di mi nombre! 

Su dios no dejaba de moverse sobre su cuerpo, escuchando sus gemidos, moviendolo con ímpetu, haciendo que la misma cama se moviera con ellos y que de no ser un soldado, un guerrero, sintiera más dolor que placer, porque sentía placer, uno culposo, debido al afrodisiaco y a su propio cuerpo, las reacciones físicas naturales cuando ciertas partes se sobre estimulaban o cierta cantidad de cosmos era proyectada en ellas. 

-Mi señor Hades… 

Pronunció Radamanthys, sintiendo que pronto llegaría al clímax, apretando los ojos con fuerza, negándose a ver la lujuria en el rostro de su dios, que sosteniendo sus caderas, empujo una última vez en su cuerpo, vaciándose en él, de forma abundante, haciéndole gritar debido al placer. 

-Mi señor… 

Hades dejó que su cuerpo se descargara en el de su soldado más leal, que apenas podía seguir su ritmo, jadeando, gimiendo, sus ojos cerrados, su corazón latiendo con fuerza, esperando que con eso le dejara ir, pudiera marcharse, pero, su dios se apartó de su cuerpo, únicamente para admirar su trabajo, su semilla entre las piernas de su dragón.

-No volverás a verlo Radamanthys, tu cuerpo es mío, todo tu eres mio… 

Radamanthys no le respondió a su señor, que beso sus labios una última ocasión, ingresando su lengua dentro de su boca, con un gemido placentero, para apartarse de su lado, sentándose en la cama. 

-No regresaras a su templo, ni pisaras las playas de Poseidón, a menos que desees traicionarme, que no aprecies más, servir bajo mi mando. 

Radamanthys asintió cuando vio que su señor Hades esperaba una respuesta, sonriendo cuando la obtuvo, cuando fue la que esperaba, ofreciéndole una mano, para que lo siguiera a la tina inmensa al otro lado de la habitación, aún no tenía suficiente de su fiel soldado y sabía que Kanon, no lo extrañaría por esa noche. 

-Ven… aun no hemos terminado… 

*****

Aioria les vio marcharse demasiado molesto, cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, para después regresar a su habitación, preguntándose, exactamente que veía Radamanthys en ese soldado y porque, la expresión del espectro se veía un poco más suave, no era la misma del guerrero que lo derrotó. 

-¿Porque diablos te preocupas tanto por ese tipo? 

El guerrero de leo se preguntó a sí mismo, dispuesto a regresar a su entrenamiento, cuando lo vio, el espectro de cabello blanco, que portaba una expresión muy dificil de leer, como si no le gustara lo que había visto. 

-¡Oye! 

Pero se marchó antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, sin responder a su llamado, haciendo que se molestara mucho más aún, regresando a su templo, ingresando en él para tomar un poco de agua fresca, llevando una de sus manos a su sien. 

-Solamente son sueños, nada más… 

Sueños, de los que tenía muchos últimamente, se dijo en silencio, suponiendo que lo mejor era dormir un poco, pero, por alguna razón, estaba preocupado por ese espectro, que pensaba era un soldado honorable en un ejército contrario. 

-Sólo son tonterías… 

*****

Radamanthys despertó en la jaula en donde lo habían encerrado, aun tenia la cinta adhesiva alrededor de las muñecas y en la boca, al sentir el golpe, trato de moverse, aterrado, esperando ver algún monstruo, un tipo obeso con una extraña sonrisa, o un anciano, no un hombre de piel morena, cabello cafe oscuro y ojos verde oscuro, de unos treinta años, pero no importaba su apariencia, sus intenciones eran las mismas.

-¿Radamanthys? 

Pregunto, quitandole la cinta sin mucho cuidado, logrando que se quejara, sin prestarle atención a su temblor, o sus lágrimas, observandolo como si no fuera más que una cosa, mucho menos que un perro o un gato.

-Te quitaré la cinta, pero no quiero que me causes problemas, al otro lado de la puerta está mi guardaespaldas, no te dejara salir, así que, me prometes comportarte. 

Radamanthys asintió, tratando de controlar su llanto, quejándose delicado cuando le quitaron la cinta de sus muñecas, de sus hombros y tobillos, cuando al fin podía moverse, aunque, sus extremidades estaban completamente dormidas. 

-Mi nombre es Aioros, y este es Aioria, mi hermano, te compre para el… 

Pudo ver la fotografía de otro hombre, uno de cabello más claro, ojos verdes con una mirada mucho más amable, sonreía a lado del que decía llamarse Aioros, no parecía una mala persona, pero, lo habían comprado, a una persona, con malas intenciones hacia él, para hacerle daño, eso lo sabía perfectamente.

-El pobre ha estado muy deprimido desde que murió su pareja, el intento matarse, ahora esta en una silla, aunque no la necesitaría si aceptara hacer su terapia, mi hermano quiere matarse, dejarse morir, así que le compre algo para que pueda animarse un poco. 

Radamanthys se daba cuenta que hablaba de él como si fuera un perrito, un labrador o algo parecido, pero no dijo nada, manteniéndose quieto, notando como Aioros le examinaba, de pies a cabeza, preguntándose qué estaba pensando al verlo. 

-Tienes quince años, la edad que tenía su pareja cuando lo conocio, asi que supongo que eso servirá, dicen que estás sano, pero lo verificare con un médico en quien confío, si es cierto lo que dicen, tendrás que hacerle compañia a mi hermano, hacer todo lo que te ordene, sin importar que sea eso. 

*****

Admito que me tarde mucho en actualizar esta historia, pero, aquí hay un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. SeikenNJ.


	45. Nuevo Hogar.

Radamanthys desvió la mirada entonces, abrazando su cuerpo, recordando la forma en que Camus le había visto, cómo había tocado su cuerpo, asegurándose que fuera inmaculado, de nuevo harian eso, suponía que Aioria deseaba arrebatarle lo que faltaba porque le quitaran, cerrando los ojos, tratando de no llorar, pero era inevitable no hacerlo. 

-¡Por favor, deja de llorar, haces que me estrese! 

Radamanthys trato de guardar silencio, pero no pudo, cuando un médico de cabello rojo ingreso por la puerta, con un maletín, haciendo que comprendiera que volverían a revisarlo, como si fuera un animal enfermo, y no una persona. 

-Mi nombre es Andreas, soy el médico de Aioria, y supongo, tambien sere tu médico… Radamanthys. 

El examen médico fue tan impersonal como el anterior, pero no tan extenso, no revisaron su intimidad, aunque de todas formas le era difícil mantenerse inmóvil o responder las preguntas del médico cuando trataba de no llorar, para no estresar a su comprador, tratando de pensar en su anterior vida, en su cama y su cuarto, en sus padres, en la comida caliente, aun en su escuela, a la que regresaría sin quejarse con tal de que todo volviera a ser como en el pasado. 

—Es un niño saludable, debemos hacerle algunos exámenes, pero no creo que encontremos nada fuera de lo común, probablemente tenga anemia y algún grado de desnutrición, así que debes conseguirle esto si quieres que se recupere.

Radamanthys observó la receta del doctor, que tomó Aioros con delicadeza, para dejarla en el escritorio, indicándole que se sentará en la silla, cuando Andreas salió por la puerta, observando a un tipo alto, fuerte y calvo, con una expresión desalmada en su rostro de ojos pequeños. 

—Muy bien, aquí tendrás un lugar donde dormir, tres comidas al día, o más, tendrás atención médica, serás tratado como un miembro más de la familia, porque no quiero que Aioria sepa que te compre en el mercado negro, le dirás que eres el hijo de un amigo mío, está en un viaje de negocios y te quedarás aquí unos meses.

Radamanthys asintió, sin decir nada, sin confiar en las palabras que eran pronunciadas por Aioros, que seguía viéndolo como si fuera una cosa, un simple objeto. 

—Si me causas problemas te regresaré al mismo lugar donde te compre, si mi hermano sospecha haré lo mismo, si intentas escapar haré que me den toda la información que tengan de ti, para darte un escarmiento, porque aunque te presentes como alguien como nosotros, no lo eres, tú estás aquí para animar a Aioria, eso es todo lo que tienes que hacer, así que procura que no se te suba a la cabeza. 

Tenían la fotografía de Minos y no deseaba que le hicieran daño, nunca podría perdonarselo, también estaba ese sujeto de cabello azul que oferto por el, no quería que lo regresarán a ese lugar, porque entonces sería suyo, le pertenecería a un sujeto sin alma ni piedad, un demonio de bonita apariencia. 

—Otra cosa, trata de sonreír, esa apariencia miserable no hará más que entristecer a mi hermano, o hacer que se preocupe, y para eso no estás aquí. 

Radamanthys asintió, de nuevo, limpiando sus lágrimas con sus manos, viendo como el mayordomo calvo ingresaba en esa oficina, para llevarlo a lo que se suponía era su habitación, que tenía una cama, un baño, algunos juegos de ropa, ninguna clase de medio de comunicación y unos barrotes en la ventana, que parecían recién colocados, al mismo tiempo que su puerta únicamente tenía cerradura fuera de esta, no adentro. 

“Al menos estamos calientes y dentro de poco podremos comer algo” 

Esas eran las primeras palabras que Minos le dedicó cuando lo vio perdido, llevándolo a una iglesia en donde recibieron un sermón, pero estaban calientes y satisfechos, así que debía estar contento, ya encontraría después una forma de comunicarse con su hermano, para decirle que estaba vivo, pero que no lo buscará. 

Debía cambiarse de ropa por algo más normal, no quería que Aioria se preguntara porque se veía como un acompañante, como si él hubiera decidido que se ponía, pero al menos aún no le habían hecho daño, aunque estaba seguro, que lo harían, tarde o temprano. 

Se cambió de ropa por una más acorde a su edad, pantalones, playera y tenis, con ropa interior limpia, de su talla, calcetines sin agujeros, y una sudadera sencilla, para mantener su calor. 

El mayordomo lo esperaba fuera de su habitación para llevarlo con Aioria, abriendo la puerta para que ingresará en esta, sin ingresar el, parecía que él se presentaría solo, aunque no podía ver al hermano del hombre que lo compró, empezó a deambular en ese cuarto, observando algunos trofeos de escuela, fotografías, una en especial con una chica de cabello azul, la que tomó sin pensarlo siquiera, recordando una igual a esa, de sus padres, que hizo que un hueco en la boca de su estómago se formará. 

—¡Suelta eso! 

Radamanthys jadeo asustado, dejando la fotografía en su lugar, retrocediendo un solo paso, al ver a un sujeto en silla de ruedas, quien le miraba desde un rincón, cabello largo, barba gruesa, ropa sucia, parecía que se estaba dejando vencer por la tristeza.

—Lo… lo siento… no pensé… 

Aioria al ver que en verdad estaba asustado, se acercó a él, con lentitud, observándolo de pies a cabeza, preguntándose quien era o tal vez que estaba haciendo en su habitación. 

—¿Eres el mocoso que mi hermano dijo que viviría con nosotros un tiempo? 

Radamanthys jadeo, asintiendo, llevando sus manos a su pecho, sin querer tocar a Aioria, que parecía especialmente sorprendido al verle así, tan preocupado, como un ratoncito asustado. 

—¿Porqué estás así? 

Le pregunto alejándose de él, dándole espacio para que se moviera, pero no lo hizo, seguro que no debía darle la espalda, estaba completamente asustado, a pesar de que Aioria no se veía como su hermano, o cualquier otro, Minos siempre le había dicho que no confiara en nadie. 

—Actúas como si te fuera a morder… 

Radamanthys debía recuperarse de la impresión, no podía actuar como si estuviera asustado todo el tiempo, así que señalando los trofeos supuso que podría preguntarle de dónde venían. 

—¿Todo esto es suyo? ¿Usted los ganó? 

Le preguntó, cruzando sus dedos, esperando que quisiera contarle sobre ellos y no que se molestara con él, por hacer preguntas indiscretas. 

—Los gane cuando estaba estudiando, era muy buen deportista… 

Aioria suspiro, moviendo su silla hacia la ventana, escuchando los pasos de Radamanthys, que seguía observando su habitación, sin tocar nada esta vez. 

—Aunque no me hables de usted, haces que me sienta muy viejo… Radamanthys.

Radamanthys le sonrió al escuchar eso, no era un hombre viejo y se veía que se trataba de una persona amable, así que se acercó un poco más a él. 

—¿Porque estás en esa silla? 

Aioria por un momento puso una expresión que hablaba de su dolor, pero la escondió muy rápido, para observar de nuevo la ventana, un poco más distante en esta ocasión. 

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? 

Le pregunto distante, mirándole de reojo, esperando que con eso se fuera de su habitación, pero él negó esa pregunta, suspirando. 

—Su hermano me dijo que viera en que le podía ser útil, así que eso planeo hacer, no quiero sentirme un inútil o un aprovechado…

Aioria me vio fijamente, a punto de correrlo de su habitación, comprendiendo que no se marcharía, no podía hacerlo, o lo regresarían de nuevo a ese lugar, con ese hombre de cabello azul. 

—Me gusta trabajar para ganarme mi sustento.

Pronunció con decisión, llamando la atención de nuevo de Aioria, que le observo esta vez de pies a cabeza, estaba limpio y con ropa nueva, pero no se veía en buen estado, estaba muy delgado, tenía ojeras, signos de desnutrición. 

—Tu no eres hijo de nadie, no es cierto… 

Radamanthys abrió los ojos de forma desorbitada, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, negando eso con un movimiento de la cabeza. 

—¿Donde te encontró? 

Le preguntó acercándose con la silla, demasiado sorprendido, hasta preocupado, porque en otras ocasiones había buscado quien le cuidara, contratado personas para eso, pero este parecía diferente, como un cachorrito perdido. 

—No le diga… no le diga que se dió cuenta, por favor, sabré ganarme mi sustento, haré lo que me pida… por favor. 

Aioria se detuvo al ver su miedo, uno real, como el maltrato que podía ver en su cuerpo, suspirando, levantando sus manos para que no se asustara. 

—Si me dices quien eres en realidad… 

Radamanthys cruzó sus brazos, en una postura que decía claramente que no se acercara a él, llamando la atención de Aioria, que cada vez estaba más preocupado. 

—Estaba pidiendo dinero o trabajo en la calle, el me dijo que tú necesitabas un enfermero o compañía, yo le pedí que me trajera aquí… no tengo otro lugar a donde ir… no me eché de aquí… por favor. 

Aioria intentó sonreírle, acercándose un poco más a él, para tomar una de sus manos con las suyas, acariciando su delgada muñeca, observando cómo se encogía, aun asustado. 

—Descuida, si tú no le dices, yo no le diré nada, además, como estoy en esta silla, en ocasiones necesito ayuda para algunas tareas.

Radamanthys sabía que no tenía que estar en esa silla, porque podía ver cómo se movían sus pies, apenas lo suficiente, pero se movían y eso era una buena señal, supuso. 

—Conmigo estarás seguro y nadie te obligara a nada que tú no quieras, así que no pongas esa cara, no soy un pervertido, además, podrás irte en el momento que tú quieras, de acuerdo. 

Aioria al ver que aún estaba asustado, mirándole con esos enormes ojos amarillos y esa ceja tan particular formaba un remolino, señal de que estaba frunciendo el señor, le sonrió, apartándose de él, avanzando hacia la fotografía de su prometida. 

—Lo siento, últimamente no soy una buena compañía, mucho menos con los extraños, desde que mi prometida murió e intenté seguirla, pero no pude terminar con mi vida, Aioros dijo que fue un accidente, pero yo si deseaba morir… 

Radamanthys se preguntó entonces, en silencio, porque una persona que tenía todo eso, querría morir y dejaría que su cuerpo se pudriera en una silla, cuando obviamente podía caminar. 

—Pero qué estoy haciendo, tu has tenido una vida por mucho peor que la mía y te molesto con mis problemas.

Radamanthys negó eso, acercándose a él, hasta que pudo ver lo que miraba con tanto esfuerzo, era un jardín, donde obviamente no podía ingresar con la silla de ruedas. 

—¿De qué murió? 

Aioria volteo a verle, sonriéndole, era muy parlanchín por lo que podía ver, una vez que ya no estaba asustado. 

—Le dió cáncer, sufrió mucho… mucho tiempo y yo no pude hacer nada, así que intente morir bajo las llantas de un BMW, pero solo arruine el coche… 

Radamanthys asintió, colocando una mano en la suya, notando que tan grande era a comparación, relamiendo sus labios. 

—Cuando perdí todo… también quise matarme, pero… supuse que no querrían eso, que ellos deseaban que yo siguiera adelante y eso intento hacer, en su memoria. 

Para Aioria era muy difícil imaginarse que este niño tuvo una casa, quien trataba de hacerle sonreír, o al menos, superar su pérdida contándole un poco de su pasado. 

—Siento escuchar eso… 

Susurro, observando cómo sus ojos estaban brillantes, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar de tan sólo recordar su pasado, jalandolo en su dirección, para abrazarlo con delicadeza, sintiendo primero como se tensaba y después lloraba en su regazo, ya era demasiado para mantenerse firme. 

—No llores… no llores, todo estará bien… 

Radamanthys no dejo de llorar hasta quedarse dormido en su regazo, sosteniéndose de su ropa, haciendo que Aioria pensara que debía haber tenido una vida muy mala, haciéndose una promesa de protegerlo y cuidarlo, para que nada malo volviera a pasarle, eso es lo que Lifya hubiera hecho de ver a un niño como este, perdido en las calles. 

Acariciando su espalda y cubriéndolo con una manta, quedándose él también dormido al sentir su calor, llamando un poco la atención de Aioros, cuando ingresó en esa habitación para verlos en esa extraña postura.

Sin decir nada, ni despertar a su hermano, saliendo poco después con una extraña sensación en la boca de su estómago al ver que ese miserable se había ganado a su hermano en tan poco tiempo. 

Radamanthys despertó unas horas después para ver dónde estaba, aterrandose al principio al sentir las manos de un extraño sobre su cuerpo, deteniéndose al ver quién era y la forma en que le sonreía. 

—Ya es hora de cenar, hice que te prepararán unos waffles, a mi me gustaban mucho cuando tenía tu edad… que son quince años verdad… 

Radamanthys asintió, bajando de su regazo para empujar su silla hasta el comedor, acomodándola en su sitio, para sentarse a su lado, después de señalarle a su mayordomo que deseaba cenar a su lado. 

—Nuestra hermana menor salió de viaje, está estudiando en Grecia y no hemos tenido alguien como tú en un año o más, estoy seguro que le traeras vida a la mansión. 

Radamanthys asintió, tomando los cubiertos, sonrojándose al probar los waffles, que eran deliciosos, con una salsa de chocolate que le gustó demasiado, tanto que quiso repetir su cena dos veces, haciendo que Aioria se riera al verle comer, sonriendo cuando le señalo que tenía unas migajas en su descuidada barba. 

—Aquí guardo mi comida para después. 

Bromeó con una carcajada, cuando Radamanthys comenzó a reír, bajito, para callarse inmediatamente al sentir la mirada de Aioros y su mayordomo en ellos.

—Me gusta el sonido de tu voz, se ve que en unos años será gruesa y supongo que tendré que enseñarte a rasurarte, cuando cumplas más años. 

*****

Hola, parece que Radamanthys tendrá que acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, pero por el momento, se siente a salvo, porque Aioria es un león amable. Muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí, SeikenNJ.


	46. El Jardín.

Radamanthys en ese momento bebía un vaso de leche de un solo trago, estaba hambriento y sediento, pero no tanto como hacía una semana. 

—Mañana saldré al centro, así que necesitaré los servicios de Tatsumi, tu me acompañaras, saldremos a eso del medio día, así que puedes dormir hasta tarde. 

Le informo, sonriéndole todo el tiempo, haciendo que se sonrojara y terminará enfocando su vista en su plato, sintiéndose sumamente extraño, podría decir, feliz, como cuando Minos y él recibieron unos dulces en halloween, junto con los otros niños, pues pensaban que su disfraz de vagabundo era excelente. 

A la hora de dormir le acompañó hasta su cuarto, sentándose en su cama, cruzando sus piernas en esta, tipo indio, mirándole fijamente cuando empezó a buscar algunos instrumentos para bañarse y afeitarse. 

—¿No irás a dormir a tu cuarto? 

Suponía que debería hacerlo, pero se sentía mucho más cómodo con Aioria que solo, siempre había pensado que dormir en solitario era peligroso, así que negó eso con un movimiento de la cabeza. 

—Me puedo quedar a dormir aquí… 

Aioria suspiró, negando eso, prefería que fuera a dormir a su cuarto, así que acercándose a él, lo tomo de la muñeca y lo llevo a su habitación, encendiendo las luces, tomando nota de todo lo que necesitaba conseguirle para que tuviera una vida cómoda. 

—Duerme aquí hoy, mañana haré los cambios necesarios para que sea una habitación cómoda. 

Pronunció, tomando nota de los barrotes y del seguro exterior, sintiendo cierta inquietud, preguntándose porque su hermano había mandado a colocar esas modificaciones en ese cuarto. 

—Duerme hasta tarde, no tienes nada que temer. 

Radamanthys asintió, sentándose en la cama, observando la puerta que no podía mantener cerrada, ni con seguro, pero aún así trato de obedecer, acostándose en la cama con su ropa puesta todavía, abrazando sus zapatos, para que no se los quitarán. 

Soñando con unas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, con ese sujeto de cabello azul sobre él, entre sus piernas, despertando cubierto de sudor, aterrado, levantándose de su cama, colocándose sus zapatos, tratando de salir de aquella habitación, para darse cuenta que estaba cerrada con llave, desde afuera, para que no escapara en medio de la noche. 

Por un momento pensó en gritar, en azotar la puerta, pero se controló, recargándose contra la puerta, para empujar el sillón contra esta, sentándose en él, para hacerse un ovillo, tomando una de las cobijas, cubriéndose con ella, para dormir vestido, preparado para huir en cuanto pudiera hacerlo. 

Despertó a eso de las seis de la mañana, repitiéndose lo que Minos le decía, que debía estar contento de tener el estómago lleno y no tener frío, bañándose con agua caliente, usando de los jabones que tenía en el pequeño mueble de color blanco, mojandose casi una hora seguida. 

Saliendo para buscar nueva ropa, toda olía bien, estaba suave, sin arrugas, era la ropa de un príncipe, la que se puso para mirarse poco después en el espejo, notando que a sus espaldas estaba Aioros, los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, parecía que su puerta ya podía abrirse. 

—Estas haciendo un buen trabajo, demasiado bueno diria yo, Aioria me dijo en la noche que quitara esos barrotes, que arreglará el cerrojo, que te comprará una televisión, unos videojuegos, algo con que puedas estar entretenido, y lo tendrás, porque eso hará feliz a mi hermano, no porque tu te lo merezcas.

Radamanthys asintió, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, temiendo que Aioros quisiera lastimarlo, no obstante al escuchar las ruedas de la silla acercándose a ellos, con un Aioria tarareando una canción, el mayor salió del cuarto, dejándolo sólo. 

—Se suponía que debías dormir hasta tarde… 

Le regaño, eran las ocho y Aioria esperaba que despertara hasta las diez o las doce del día, pero no estaba acostumbrado a dormir tanto tiempo, lo mejor siempre era despertar temprano, así saldría pronto y llegaría mucho más rápido a donde debía ir. 

—Perdon, yo no estoy acostumbrado a dormir tanto tiempo… 

Aioria estaba limpio, con ropa planchada y sin una sola mancha, estaba radiante, su rostro limpio de aquella barba, su cabello un poco más corto de lo que era la noche anterior, pulcro, después de no sabía a cuánto tiempo sin arreglarse.

—Te ves muy bien, muy guapo. 

Le dijo sonriendo, tratando de ser amable, notando como se sonrojaba ligeramente, sosteniendo la silla de Aioria, para llevarlo al comedor, en donde desayunarian antes de irse. 

—Ya no pareces un vago… 

Pronunció de pronto, corriendo como una ocurrencia, para llegar mucho más rápido al comedor, escuchando la risa de Aioria que se sostenía de los brazos de la silla. 

—¿Y que parezco? 

Radamanthys se detuvo a pocos metros de chocar contra Tatsumi, quien les observaba en silencio, para pensar en alguna respuesta para Aioria. 

—Un caballero… 

Está vez fue Aioria quien se sonrojo al escuchar sus palabras, enfocándose en su desayuno, que no eran más que unos huevos pochados con un poco de pan tostado, pues, comerían en un restaurante llamado El Jardín a las dos de la tarde, pero Radamanthys estaba emocionado por la comida de su mesa, como un niño pequeño, devorando todo lo que llegaba a su boca, sirviéndose mermelada en el pan tostado, mezclando los sabores, diciéndole que en su estómago se mezclarian de todas formas. 

—La comida de aquí es deliciosa. 

Realmente lo era, aunque no se trataba de un malagradecido, en ocasiones la comida era terrible, pero como Minos le dijera, era mejor tener el estómago lleno que vacío, a veces podías comer carne, en otras ocasiones algo parecido a engrudo, pero era mejor, que no comer nada. 

—Muy bien, ya vámonos pequeño Rada… 

Radamanthys asintió, empujando la silla sin ningún problema, observando cómo Aioria si podía mover sus piernas, pero por alguna razón, no se atrevía a realizar su terapia, tal vez, esa cosa era un castigo más que una ayuda, porque se sentía culpable, por la muerte de su prometida, así que no debía sanar.

—¿A dónde iremos?

Era una buena persona y no se merecía sufrir, no merecía nada de lo que estaba pasando con él, así que lo ayudaría, sin importar que lo hubieran comprado, Aioria no había tenido nada que ver con eso, le trataba bien, tal vez, con algo de suerte le dejaría ver a Minos, al menos, hablar con él, si seguía trabajando en la misma construcción. 

—Primero iremos a comprarte ropa, algunos zapatos, un videojuego, tal vez una tableta para que puedas distraerte en lo que me eres de utilidad, tenemos una reservación para el jardín a las dos de la tarde. 

Radamanthys asintió, emocionado, al imaginarse todos los lugares que visitarian ese día, la comida, hasta podría sentirse como un chico normal. 

—Eres demasiado bueno conmigo y yo no tengo como pagarte tus favores. 

Aioria simplemente negó eso, ellos lo tenían todo y sabía bien que no era por negocios legales, así que intentaba regresar un poco de lo que ellos tenían, al menos con ese pobre chico, que actuaba como un cachorrito, ansioso por cariño, agradeciendo lo poco que le habían dado hasta ese momento. 

—Ya encontraremos algo que hagas pequeño Rada, no te preocupes por eso. 

Respondió amable, tratando de sonreírle, pero su momentánea culpabilidad no se lo permitió del todo, porque él temía que por culpa de ellos, otros menos afortunados sufrían destinos menos amables. 

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por alguien como tú, cuando yo lo tengo todo, sin merecerlo. 

Visitaron varias tiendas para comprarle ropa, todo lo que llamaba su atención, haciéndole recordar cuando aún tenía familia, cuando sus padres estaban vivos, Aioria le compró un helado y visitaron una tienda de electrónicos, para comprar el último modelo de iPad con todos los aditamentos necesarios y después una consola, con varios juegos, esperando que alguno de ellos fuera de su agrado.

A eso de las dos se sentaron con sus bolsas en la mesa que apartaron, una donde podían ver el paisaje y el restaurante, el mesero les dejo las cartas, comentándoles cuáles eran los especiales. 

—Pide lo que desees, no te preocupes por el precio. 

Radamanthys asintió, Aioria sabía que podía leer, supuso, ya que lo vio haciéndolo en la tienda de videojuegos, y comenzó a leer cada uno de los platillos, cada uno era más caro que el anterior, demasiado caro. 

—¡Con estos precios podríamos comprar otra consola! 

Le dijo angustiado, sorprendido de que pudieran pagar esos platillos, preguntándose no por primera vez donde estaba la justicia, que eso era posible, pensando que no podría comer nada de eso, no se sentiría nada bien. 

—No importa, puedo pagarlo. 

Radamanthys estuvo a punto de decirle que no era correcto, cuando lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, en una mesa, detrás de unos biombos de madera, una melena de cabello azul, era el, era Kanon, quien había ofertado por su vida. 

—Podemos irnos… por favor… 

*****

—Detesto este lugar con ganas… 

Pronunció con desagrado, observando la carta con desprecio casi absoluto, para dejarla caer en la mesa, sin prestarle demasiada atención. 

—Y aborrezco mucho más el que me hagas verte tan temprano, Saga. 

Kanon detestaba salir temprano de su oficina, era tiempo perdido esa comida con su hermano mayor, en especial a esa hora que decía era como el limbo, atrapados entre el horario del desayuno y de la cena. 

—Te comportas como un maldito mocoso, siempre quejandote, deberías disfrutar más la vida y sus placeres. 

Le dijo riéndose, al ver su expresión cuando uno de los meseros intento explicarle cuáles eran los especiales de aquel día, pero una mirada suya, hizo que se marcharán a la siguiente mesa. 

—La disfrutaría si no me hubieras jodido mi subasta, Saga, así que solo no te saco los ojos con mi tenedor porque eres mi hermano. 

Le dijo con demasiada naturalidad, notando como Saga simplemente negaba esa respuesta, pidiendo vino para los dos y una entrada para los dos, un ceviche de erizo de mar, que decían, era una delicia.

—Y porque sin mi, nuestro negocio se terminaría querido Kanon, así que no lo jodas, hay muchos como ese, es más, te llevaré a buscar unos para que estemos a mano. 

Kanon asintió, pero ya estaba buscando a su rubio, únicamente debían escarbar más profundo, ver quién lo había comprado, para quitárselo de sus ensangrentadas manos, si no querían venderlo, si lo habían asesinado, mataría a uno de los favoritos de Saga, la rosa o el albino. 

—Estas diciendo que te declaras como perdedor en nuestra apuesta querido hermano… porque si es así, puedo ignorar que me arruinaste la diversión. 

Saga negó eso, nada estaba más lejos de la realidad, pero la fijación de su hermano por el vago rubio era molesta, muchos de sus amantes decían que ya no los visitaba, sus burdeles tenían mercancía nueva, que no usaba, tres o cuatro rubios habían sido encontrados en muy mal estado, sus padrotes comenzaban a quejarse, pero no podían hacer nada en su contra. 

—No, estoy diciendo que te comportas como un completo idiota. 

Kanon iba a responderle que se fuera al diablo, cuando escucho muchos “con su permiso” y “usted perdone” llamando su atención, viendo cómo un tipo de silla de ruedas era empujado por alguien cuyo rostro no podía ver. 

—Un maldito lisiado… 

Pronunció con asco, para ver por el rabillo del ojo la cabeza rubia de su acompañante, levantándose casi inmediatamente al reconocerlo, era el, era el mocoso que no pudo comprar quien empujaba al lisiado, a quien intentó alcanzar, chocando contra varios meseros, algunos comensales, siendo detenido de pronto por unos cánticos de cumpleaños y un enorme grupo de músicos tocando para el festejado, evitándole el paso. 

—¡Maldita sea no estorben! 

Casi les gritó, empujando a una señora obesa, saliendo a la calle, en donde ya no había nadie más, ni un auto, ni su rubio, porque era el. 

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! 

Quien fuera que lo compró estaba muerto, se dijo, regresando a la mesa como si nada hubiera pasado, pensando en que tendría que sobornar a algunos meseros, o al gerente, para que le dijeran de quién era esa mesa. 

—Voy a encontrarte, no importa lo que pase, voy a encontrarte. 

Pronunció casi eufórico, para volver a calmarse, respirando hondo, contento, porque aún seguía vivo y quien fuera que lo compró era un completo imbécil, que no había usado a su rubio para lo único que servían las personas como él. 

—¿Todo eso que fue Kanon? 

Kanon golpeó la mesa furioso, apretando los dientes, deteniéndose para no atacarlo en esa mesa, para inmediatamente después encajar uno de los cuchillos en la mesa, cerca de la mano de Saga. 

—¡Dime dónde está! 

*****

Tal vez la vida del pequeño Radamanthys se haya terminado, tal vez no, solo espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado. SeikenNJ.


	47. León.

Saga no le prestó atención en ese momento, pensando en lo mucho que le costaría esa innecesaria violencia, Kanon siempre era una molestia, aunque el mejor en lo que hacía. 

—Nunca destruyó un trato, Kanon, debes saberlo. 

Kanon se enderezó, controlando su enojo de nuevo, para sonreirle otra vez, con esa mueca que aterrorizaba a cualquiera, menos a él. 

—Deberías pensarlo mejor Saga, no vaya a ser que tú rosa amanezca descuartizada o un montón de policías ingresen a tu casa, después de que un escándalo destruya tu buen nombre. 

Saga negó eso, con un movimiento de su cabeza, encontrando esa actitud ridícula, solo era un chico, uno común, nada especial. 

—Yo podría hacer lo mismo, la cabeza de Milo adornando tu sala, pero… dime una cosa, porque el, que tiene de especial este mocoso. 

Kanon dejo una tarjeta en la mesa de color negro, para que le cobrarán su cena, ya deseaba irse, conseguir algo que lo llevará con su rubio. 

—No lo se… 

Saga le observó de pronto como si fuera un monstruo, porque sabía que algo muy malo se estaba forjando en esa cabeza perturbada de su hermano y ni siquiera él haría algo como eso, tal vez, esa era la razón por la cual dejó que ese niño fuera con esa familia en especial. 

—Pero necesito averiguarlo. 

Después de decir esas palabras se alejó, caminando con demasiada lentitud, para hablar con el gerente, necesitaba un número, un nombre, deseaba a ese rubio y no se lo quitarían. 

*****

Radamanthys entonces lo llevó a un puesto callejero en donde vendían hamburguesas, empujando su silla hasta que llegaron a un jardín, en donde el simplemente lo esperaría con lo que decía era una mejor comida que aquella de ese lujoso restaurante, aunque, por un momento, pudo ver que el terror se había apoderado del pequeño. 

—Cuando mis padres estaban vivos, cada mes hacían una parrillada, venían varios amigos suyos, y comíamos hamburguesas, después, cuando mi hermano Minos, supo que me gustaban mucho, ahorro todo el dinero que recibió una semana para comprarme una, para él no le alcanzó, así que la repartimos entre los dos. 

Radamanthys mencionaba emocionado, dándole su hamburguesa con todo incluído, para morder la suya, con una expresión de completa felicidad al saborearla. 

—¿Tu hermano? ¿El está por aquí? 

Le pregunto entonces, observando su expresión, que lo decía todo, extrañaba a Minos, su hermano, pero no estaba cerca de allí, eso era seguro por su repentina tristeza. 

—No, él consiguió trabajo en el otro condado, me dirigía para allá cuando pasó esto… no sabe que estoy seguro, debe estar preocupado por mi. 

Aioria sacó su celular, para que pudiera llamarle por teléfono, dándoselo desbloqueado, pero Radamanthys negó eso, no tenía un teléfono a donde marcar, solo una dirección. 

—No tiene teléfono, solo se donde buscarlo… 

Aioria suspiró, si no tuviera esa silla sería mucho más fácil para él moverse en la ciudad sin que su hermano estuviera pendiente de él todo el tiempo, y podría llevarlo a ver a su hermano, pero todo ese tiempo se había dedicado a quejarse, sentado en esa silla, como si no fuera más que un trapo viejo. 

—Te llevaré a verlo… solo dame un tiempo para recuperarme. 

Radamanthys asintió, sin creerle, lo sabía por la forma en que sus ojos no reflejaron su emoción, pero le demostraría que podría hacerlo, había algo en él que le llamaba, una inocencia que nunca había visto, que se esforzaría en proteger, sin importar lo que pasará. 

—Te lo prometo, pequeño Rada, yo cuidare de ti de ahora en adelante y te llevaré a ver a tu hermano. 

Radamanthys simplemente asintió de nuevo, extrañaba a Minos, pero no había mucho que hacer por el momento, así que no tenía caso llorar o quejarse, despreciar la ayuda que le daba su benefactor. 

—Las hamburguesas son mi comida favorita, son... simplemente deliciosas. 

Aioria podía encontrar ese sabor agradable, mucho más si las comía con Radamanthys, que se emocionaba por cualquier cosa, como un niño pequeño, a pesar de lo mucho que suponía había perdido. 

—Después las alitas de pollo y el pastel de chocolate… con esas tres comidas sería feliz. 

Aseguró mordiendo una de las papas, que tenían demasiada salsa de tomate, algo de queso derretido y salsa picante, las suyas únicamente tenían sal, era mucho más aburrido supuso.

—Haré que las preparen mucho más seguido en la casa, así podré verte sonreír como ahora, lo prometes. 

Radamanthys inmediatamente se sonrojo, bebiendo de su malteada, manchando su nariz con la cremosa crema batida, la que limpio con su dedo índice, para lamerla, riéndose al ver cómo se sonrojaba mucho más aún.

—Me gusta mucho tu color, es extraño, tu cabello y ojos combinan perfectamente, aun el rojo de tus mejillas se ve bonito, eres muy bonito. 

Radamanthys entonces desvío la mirada, pensando que Aioria deseaba algo más de él y por eso era tan amable, sintiéndose de cierta forma traicionado. 

—Puedo pagar mi sustento de esa forma… 

Apenas pudo pronunciar, sonrojado, con un susurro triste, porque sabía que Aioros lo compró como una especia de novia o esposa, con tareas conyugales para su hermano en mente. 

—¿De qué estás hablando? 

Aioria no quiso entender en un principio lo que le decía el pequeño rubio, quien se negaba a mirarle a los ojos, comprendiendo de pronto a qué se refería, cuando al finalizar su hamburguesa, intentó besarle, de una forma torpe, uniendo sus labios a los suyos. 

—No estoy enfermo y nunca… nunca he hecho eso… así que estarás bien… y yo… 

El no deseaba hacerlo, no quería vender su cuerpo, Minos siempre le había dicho que tan peligroso era, le había dicho de las enfermedades, de los padrotes, pero tenía miedo a regresar a ese sitio, con ese sujeto tan temible, esa bestia con forma humana, porque no podía describirlo de otra forma. 

—Yo no me opongo a eso… sí eso es lo que deseas… 

Aioria lo detuvo, cuando intentó besarlo, abriendo y cerrando la boca varias veces, sin comprender su actitud, ni porque pensaba que desearía cobrar su ayuda de aquella forma, destruyendo su inocencia en el proceso. 

—Yo no quiero irme de tu casa… 

Pronunció casi en una súplica, sintiendo miedo de regresar a ese sitio, de ser entregado a Kanon, pero Aioria negó eso, no deseaba que le pagará de aquella forma supuso, quién lo querría, solo era un vago, un indeseable, ya le habían lanzado objetos para que se marchara de algunas zonas, porque no sería lo mismo con Aioria. 

—Eres solo un niño… no, eso no es lo que yo quiero… 

Radamanthys arqueo una ceja, era menor, pero no era un niño, e intentó decírselo, para conservar su lugar en esa casa, alejándose un poco de Aioria. 

—Creceré y prometo seguir siendo agradable a tu vista, pagarte cuando pueda hacerlo, cuando cumpla la edad que quieras… 

Aioria negó eso con un movimiento de su cabeza, sintiéndose asqueado, al pensar en la clase de vida que había tenido este pequeño, lo que había visto, para pensar que deseaba cobrarse con su cuerpo, someterlo a su voluntad. 

—Pero no me eches… no quiero regresar allá… 

Cuando Aioria desvío su mirada, en lo único que pensó Radamanthys fue en huir, para no regresar a ese sitio, notando que el mayordomo estaba muy lejos, esperando que pudiera cruzar la avenida antes de que comenzara el siga. 

—¡Radamanthys! 

Gritó Aioria e instintivamente trató de alcanzarlo, pero sus piernas no lo soportaron y cayó al suelo, de bruces, con el brazo estirado en su dirección, haciendo que Radamanthys regresará, para ayudarle a levantarse, escuchando los pasos rápidos de Tatsumi que golpeó el rostro del menor, sosteniéndolo del brazo.

—¡Maldito mal agradecido! 

Aioria inmediatamente jalo a Tatsumi, colocándose entre los dos, completamente furioso, con un terrible dolor en las piernas, apenas de pie, pero mirándole fijamente casi con odio. 

—¡Déjalo en paz Tatsumi! 

El mayordomo retrocedió unos pasos, controlando su enojo, al mismo tiempo que Aioria acariciaba la mejilla de Radamanthys, abrazando su cuerpo tembloroso, para sentarse de nuevo en su silla.

—Regresemos a casa de acuerdo… 

Radamanthys asintió, siguiéndolo en silencio, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos, mucho menos a Tatsumi, todo el tiempo frotando sus manos, como si tuviera mucho frío, pero estaba muy nervioso. 

—Si vuelves a levantar una sola mano en su contra, no me importa que tan útil diga Aioros que eres, te marcharas de la mansión, nadie golpeara a un indefenso frente a mí. 

Le advirtió, observando a Radamanthys, que no se atrevía a mirar a nadie, seguro que pronto le harían regresar a ese sitio, ese hombre lo mataría, pero antes le haría sufrir, conocía esa mirada, por eso estaba tan asustado. 

—Lamento haber arruinado este día… 

Apenas pronunció cuando la limosina se detuvo frente a la mansión, bajando de ella, para empujar la silla de Aioria hasta su interior, Tatsumi llevaría sus regalos a su habitación, aunque estaba seguro de que ya no importaba, lo lanzarán lejos, pediría lo que fuera que gasto en el de regreso y ese hombre lo atraparía. 

—Acompáñame a mi habitación, quiero hablar contigo. 

Radamanthys asintió, escondiéndose de la mirada de Aioros, que seguramente escucharía que intentó escapar, que había tirado a su hermano menor, que había hecho exactamente lo que no debía. 

—Dime… porqué estás tan asustado si ya te prometí que yo me encargaré de ti, porque pensarías que por algo como un mal entendido sería capaz de echarte a la calle, cuando tú eres un buen chico… 

Radamanthys se mantuvo de pie, cuando la primera ocasión se sentó en su cama sin pedirle permiso, haciendo que Aioria suspirara, sabía que estaba asustado, pero no sabía porqué y estaba seguro, de que no le diría la razón de su temor.

—Soy un indeseable, soy una plaga y no sirvo para nada, te tire al suelo, tú qué has sido muy bueno conmigo, así que si no puedo ganarme un lugar aquí, no tienes una razón para mantenerme a tu lado… 

Aioria suspiró, tratando de pensar en una tarea para el acomedido rubio, que le miraba con los ojos rojos, aguantando su temor, uno fundado, como todo un valiente.

—Tu no me tiraste, yo me caí, tratando de alcanzarte… 

Se daba cuenta que era la primera vez después de al menos un año, que se atrevía a abandonar su silla, salirse de la protectora mirada de su hermano, actuando como lo deseaba y no como se esperará que lo hiciera. 

—¡Además, este día fue el primer día en que me pongo de pie en al menos un año! 

De pronto se veía feliz por eso, sosteniendo la mano de Radamanthys con delicadeza, para abrazarlo con fuerza, acariciando su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos y besar su frente. 

—¡Ya sé que harás para mí! 

Radamanthys le veía sorprendido, sin comprender su felicidad, sonrojándose de nuevo, como si no estuviera acostumbrado a recibir el cariño de alguien más. 

—¡Serás mi entrenador y me ayudarás a ponerme de pie, así te ganarás un lugar en mi casa, como tú tanto lo deseabas! 

Era una locura, el que sabía de entrenar a cualquiera, pero aún así, asintió, haría lo que fuera con tal de ser útil para Aioria, que le veía emocionado, escuchando los pasos del mayor, que se acercaba con prisa, furioso seguramente al saber que había pasado. 

—¿Es cierto lo que Tatsumi dijo? 

Aioria colocó a Radamanthys a sus espaldas, con una expresión fría, demasiado sería, seguro que ese hombre calvo había mentido, culpado al pobre chico de sus errores, cuando lo único que ocurría era que su pequeño rubio estaba asustado, un temor real de regresar a las calles. 

—Radamanthys no me tiró y ya sé que lo recogiste de la calle, así que lo tomo como mi responsabilidad, el está bajo mi cuidado, hermano mayor, así que no te permito que le hagas daño. 

Aioros estaba libido, pero no decía nada, sin comprender la razón detrás de su simpatía por ese indeseable, ese chico que actuaba como si estuviera asustado, protegiéndose a las espaldas de un minusválido. 

—Vivirá en esta casa, si tú quieres que yo también lo haga, además, Radamanthys me convenció de abandonar está silla, al fin de cuentas me puse de pie, así que deberías estar contento con él. 

Aioros asintió, guardando silencio, para cruzar sus brazos delante de su pecho, sus ojos fijos en los de Radamanthys, esperando que recordara su promesa. 

—Yo acepte a Radamanthys en esta casa con unas condiciones, todas ellas ya las rompió, pero seré magnánimo, únicamente porque te paraste de esa silla, si logra que camines como antes de que tuvieras ese penoso accidente.

Radamanthys asintió, relamiendo sus labios, para recargarse en la silla, en el momento en que Aioros abandonó esa habitación, sin molestarse en escuchar lo que su hermano menor tenía que decirle. 

—Aun mi hermano está contento por verme caminar, tu lugar en esta casa está asegurado. 

Radamanthys no estaba seguro, pero al menos, Aioria lo protegería, por la razón que tuviera en mente y el siempre estaría a su lado, ayudándole a caminar, porque era una buena persona, después de eso, no sabía que ocurriría con el, pero al menos estaba seguro. 

—¿Puedo dormir aquí esta noche?

*****

Hola chic@s, hasta el momento cual ha sido su sueño favorito, espero sus comentarios. Además, que pareja les gusta más hasta el momento. Mil gracias. SeikenNJ.


	48. Quimera.

Esperaba que esta vez fuera una respuesta afirmativa, aunque tenía sus dudas, después de haberle dicho que podía ser su amante, que no le importaba hacer lo que le pedía. 

—No creo que sea correcto pequeño, además, seguramente querrás usar tus videojuegos y guardar tu ropa. 

Radamanthys asintió, mordiéndose el labio, para salir de aquella habitación cuando Aioria empezó a quitarse la camisa, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza, para ingresar en su habitación, observando tres hombres más aparte del propio Tatsumi, los tres junto al hermano mayor, Aioros. 

—Eres mucho más inteligente de lo que pensaba, indeseable.

Radamanthys trato de retroceder, sin embargo, dos de los hombres de Aioros lo sujetaron de los brazos, al mismo tiempo que otro más, colocaba una navaja en su cuello, para acariciar su mejilla y después sus labios. 

—Pero eso no te salvará de recibir una lección la próxima vez que intentes romper alguna de las reglas o lastimes a mi hermano, asi que mejor comportate, o les dejare hacerte mucho daño antes de que puedan matarte, ellos nunca han tenido la oportunidad de tomar a un virgen, pequeño Rada. 

Tatsumi salió detrás de su amo, quien no dijo nada más, pero lo dejo en compañía de esos tres, que comenzaron a acariciarlo con fuerza, desgarrando parte de su ropa, cortando su cinturón, para llevar sus manos a sus caderas, riendose antes de abandonarlo en esa habitación.

-Te veremos despues pequeño Rada. 

Radamanthys se quedó quieto, con el fantasma de esas manos sobre su cuerpo, antes de cerrar la puerta con rapidez, recargándose contra esta, temblando ligeramente, escuchando los pasos de esos hombres en el pasillo, sin escuchar que decían, tal vez, pensaban atacarlo en la noche, cuando estuviera dormido, como a veces ocurría en las calles, así que, abriendo la puerta con demasiado sigilo, se escabullo hasta el cuarto de Aioria, ingresando en este, para verlo sentado en su cama, con un libro abierto.

-No quiero estar solo… por favor. 

Radamanthys no sabía si con la poca luz de la lámpara, Aioria podía ver que su ropa estaba destrozada, o a lo mejor, pensaría que su pelea con Tatsumi lastimó sus prendas, lo que pasara, no importaba, no quería estar solo en esa casa, no cuando sabía que no estaba seguro.

-Te prometo no molestarte, por favor. 

Tal vez se había encontrado con Tatsumi, o había recordado algún momento desagradable de su pasado, así que, Aioria suspirando golpeó su cama, con la palma, para indicarle que podía subir en ella, sorprendiendose demasiado, cuando Radamanthys prácticamente corrió a su cama, cubriéndose con su cobija, temblando, pero no por el frío.

\- ¿Porque estas tan asustado? 

Le preguntó, abandonando su libro en la cabecera, acariciando su mejilla cuando él no quiso responderle, acurrucandose a su lado, seguro que el no dejaría que esos tres le hicieran daño, ni nadie mas, porque sabia que Aioria era una buena persona, podía imaginarlo como un león de dorada melena.

\- No quiero regresar a la calle, no quiero regresar allá… 

Repitió, porque era una mentira sazonada con verdad, su temor era verdadero y Aioria sabría que no lo engañaba, que en realidad estaba asustado por eso, por la perspectiva de ser castigado por fallarle a su comprador, o en este caso, a quien lo puso bajo su cuidado.

-No temas, no dejare que nadie te haga daño, yo voy a cuidarte. 

Aioria le abrazó con delicadeza, en esos brazos fuertes, que sabía eran delicados, besando su frente primero, para verlo fijamente, su nariz, sus ojos, sus labios, los que acarició antes de unirlos con los suyos, en un beso delicado, suave, cálido, su primer beso, que era como siempre lo había imaginado.

-Radamanthys… 

Susurro, acariciando su mejilla, al verle tan sonrojado, comprendiendo entonces lo que había hecho, tratando de separarse de él, porque le había besado sin su consentimiento, le había robado un beso, al verle tan vulnerable, tan inocente, confiando en su fuerza para mantenerlo seguro. 

-Lo siento… 

Cuando le había dicho que no le obligaría a nada que no quisiera, que era un niño y que no lo forzaria, pero de alguna forma, esos dos días con él, a su lado, le hacían desear protegerlo, mantenerlo a su lado, para poder cuidar de esa llama interior, de su esperanza, que aún brillaba fuerte.

-No… esta… esta bien, me gusto. 

Aioria estaba a punto de decirle que no era correcto, cuando Radamanthys también le beso, con mucha más torpeza, apenas unos segundos, un pequeño roce, antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, cerrando los ojos, suspirando al sentir el aroma de ese león, porque no podía verlo de otra forma.

-Eres bueno… eres muy bueno. 

Pronunció el menor, cerrando los ojos, dejando que le abrazara también, para dormir en su compañía, brindandole su calor, recibiendo el suyo, sin hacer nada más por el momento, no era necesario, además, aún seguía siendo un niño, aunque uno del que se había enamorado en apenas dos días.

-Duerme pequeño Rada, yo te cuido. 

*****

-Tatsumi me dijo de su llamada, señor Gemini, pero me temo que he gastado mucho dinero en ese mocoso, y que mi hermano lo quiere mucho, así que me costaría mucho trabajo deshacerme de él, sin algunas condiciones. 

Respondió al hombre enfrente de su mesa, uno de cabello azul, que le veía con demasiada seriedad, quien decía podía pagarle por ese chico rubio, que había seducido a su hermano, ese sucio vago, que no arruinaría al menor de ellos.

-Sólo dígame que desea por el, negociemos, se que podemos llegar a un acuerdo que nos beneficie a los dos. 

*****

Aioria despertó, sintiéndose angustiado, temeroso por la seguridad de ese soldado que sabía era leal, que veía como una buena persona en sus sueños, aquel guerrero que le gustaba tanto. 

El santo de leo sabía que deseaba a ese soldado, que estaba enamorado de su fuerza y de su espiritu, tambien sabia que deseaba conocerlo bien, saber que pasaba por su mente, comprender sus gustos, sus deseos, ser uno con él. 

Y suponiendo que no podría descansar esa noche, al verlo marchar con Kanon, decidió entrenar un poco, hasta cansarse, para poder dormir, sin soñarle o verle, sin preguntarse si tendría alguna oportunidad de conquistar su corazón. 

Preguntandose porque un espectro, porque ese espectro de entre todos los demás, sacudiendo su cabeza, diciendose que no importaba eso, qué más daba, era un guerrero honorable, era un soldado hermoso. 

Quería amarlo y protegerlo, al menos esa pequeña llama de pureza que aún podía ver en él, que sabía aún existía, porque estaba en esos sueños, donde Kanon deseaba destruirlo, donde Hades era aún peor. 

Aunque no entendia como podia ver esos sueños, esas realidades, esas vidas, cuando él no participaba de algunas de ellas, pero, no le importaba, él deseaba a su amado espectro a su lado.

-Me enamore de mi enemigo y el nisiquiera sabe que existo. 

*****

Minos al ver que Radamanthys se marchaba con Kanon, suspiro, ignorando el grito de Aioria, para regresar a su puesto, a lado de la señorita Pandora, que estaba sumamente molesta, porque no entendía qué era lo que Hades veía en su hermano, aunque, estaba tranquila porque su dios se encontraba en compañía de Athena, finalizando los detalles de los tratados de paz. 

-Comienzo a pensar que todo este juego con Kanon, solo es una manera desesperada de Radamanthys para llamar la atención de nuestro amado señor. 

Minos desvió la mirada, observando a su dios Hades, sentado en esa silla, que parecía un trono, preguntandose porque los dioses eran tan presumidos y especialmente, porque Pandora estaba tan molesta con Radamanthys. 

-Pero no importa eso, mi hermano es tan noble que no caerá víctima de sus juegos. 

El papel de Minos era proteger a la señorita Pandora, no debía darle su opinión, así que siguió guardando silencio, molesto por esas palabras, por pensar que Radamanthys actuaría de esa forma, pero, ese no era su papel, no tenía derecho alguno a cuestionar a su dios, ni a su hermana. 

-Además, no creo que sea de su tipo, es demasiado grande… no es nada apuesto. 

Sin contar, que estaba muy tranquilo porque su hermano estaba en compañía de Kanon, actuando como un muchacho, disfrutando un poco de la vida, como nunca antes había hecho. 

-Mi hermano está por encima del simple y mundano deseo. 

Finalizo ella, segura de sus palabras, esperando que Minos le dijera que tenia la razon, pero no dijo nada, apenas podía mantener sus labios sellados y exigirle que no hablara así de su soldado más leal. 

-No lo crees Minos… 

*****

-Este lugar es hermoso.

Pronunció Radamanthys ingresando en el agua caliente de esa playa, llamando a Kanon para que llegara a sus brazos, que rodearon su cuello, besando sus labios antes de que pudiera pronunciar cualquier palabra. 

-Aunque… no tanto como tu. 

Kanon se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras, pero no le molestaron, sosteniendo a Radamanthys de la cintura, para seguir besando sus labios, acariciando su espalda, sintiendo como el espectro se restregaba contra él, al menos sus piernas. 

-¿Como te dejo ir tan pronto tu amado señor Hades? 

Radamanthys sonrió con una expresión que claramente le decía a Kanon que guardaba un secreto, no por nada, era el embaucador de dioses, podía leer a sus semejantes como si fueran libros abiertos, confundiéndose un poco, cuando respondió besando sus labios, acariciando sus mejillas, para sostenerse en sus hombros. 

-No soy a quien desea. 

Eso no podía creerlo Kanon, porque por lo que había visto, si era a quien deseaba y pensaba que se trataba de un dios posesivo, aunque esperaba, no fuera la clase de dios que obligaría a su soldado más leal a entregarle su cuerpo, porque un acto como ese podía destruir la lealtad del mejor de los hombres. 

-Eso es absurdo… 

Aunque, en sus sueños, Hades lo hacía, le obligaba al dragón a compartir su lecho, al mismo tiempo que lo perseguía hasta que el lo mataba para que pudiera ser libre, por lo cual, suponía que Radamanthys era demasiado noble, o tenía en muy alta estima a su dios, por lo cual, no creía que fuera capaz de hacerle esa clase de daño. 

-La forma en la que te veía… 

Era la de un depredador, sin embargo, Radamanthys llevó su mano a su entrepierna, acariciandolo con delicadeza, para que gimiera un poco bajo, esperando que ya no mencionaran más ese nombre, no deseaba perder su tiempo conversando de los muertos o los dioses. 

-No quiero hablar de mi señor Hades, por favor Kanon, no quiero que pienses en nadie más que en mi. 

Para Kanon eso era fácil, porque lo deseaba demasiado y sus sueños estaban plagados de diferentes Radamanthys, a quienes deseaba a su lado, pero su guerrero del inframundo era especial, era único en su tipo, por lo cual, aceptó su sugerencia, porque al fin y al cabo, su dragón le estaba haciendo compañía.

-Solo piensa en mi compañía, en lo bueno que puedo ser contigo, si me escuchas y me amas solo a mi. 

Kanon aceptó esa petición, pues era idéntica a la anterior que recibió el propio Radamanthys, cuando le pidió entregarse únicamente a él, rechazar a su dios, como lo había hecho, pues, su cuerpo no tenía una sola marca, estaba seguro de que no le había mentido. 

-Eso puedo hacerlo. 

Respondió al mismo tiempo que los rayos del amanecer empezaban a iluminar esa solitaria playa, la que parecía un paraíso privado, un lugar donde solo habitaban ellos, donde podrían entregarse a sus caricias. 

-Porque tu cumpliste tu palabra. 

*****

Al mismo tiempo en el hotel donde Hades tenía uno de sus templos, oculto ante la mirada de los mortales, uno de los lugares que nunca visitaba, pues los encontraba inútiles, en un cuarto sellado con cosmos, dos personas estaban recostadas en las sábanas negras. 

Radamanthys, el espectro del inframundo, se encontraba recostado en la misma cama donde Hades le había poseído la primera vez, después de darse un baño juntos, que terminó en más sexo para ambos, cuando su señor le dijo que lavaria su cuerpo, que le dejara cuidar de él y pensaba, que ya no aguantaria otra ronda más, estaba cansado, estaba adolorido, solo quería regresar a sus habitaciones, a los campos de entrenamiento o a los brazos de Kanon. 

-Parece que esta amaneciendo, el dios Apolo nos bendice con los rayos de luz que entran por esta ventana, aunque nunca ha sido de mis dioses favoritos. 

Le informo, besando su espalda, llevando su mano a su cadera y después sus nalgas, ingresando dos dedos entre ellas, para delinear su entrada, el pequeño agujero entre sus piernas, que ya lo había recibido gustoso, escuchando un gemido de su leal soldado, que se estremeció ligeramente. 

-Escuche la forma en la cual Pandora te hablo, eso me hizo enfurecer, por lo cual, ya no tendrás que seguir sirviendo bajo el dominio de mi hermana, solamente bajo el mío, mi dragon.

Radamanthys no se movia mas, comprendía bien que su señor tomaría lo que deseaba de su cuerpo y que el no tenia la fuerza de voluntad, ni el cosmos, para enfrentarse a él, observando su cuerpo al otro lado de ese cuarto, en un espejo excesivamente grande, como si fuera una puerta, en el cual podía ver todas las marcas adornando su piel, que serían demasiado claras para Kanon, sabría que había roto su promesa y aunque el no deseaba hacerlo, de todas formas había pasado. 

-Y he tomado una decisión respecto a Kanon, si no vuelve a acercarte a ti, perdonaré su osadía de profanar tu cuerpo, porque después de hacerte mio, me siento generoso. 

Radamanthys asintió, sintiendo como Hades sostenía su barbilla con una sonrisa benevolente, esperando una respuesta suya. 

-Dime… ¿No piensas que soy generoso?

*****

Hola, espero que les guste este capitulo, a mi me gusto bastante. Nos vemos pronto, SeikenNJ.


	49. Espejismo.

Hades esperaba una respuesta de sus labios, la que debía ser positiva, tenía que decirle que era un dios generoso, un dios gentil, sin embargo, estaba confundido, este no era su señor, este no era su dios y no sabía muy bien qué decirle, qué hacer. 

-Es… usted es un dios generoso. 

Respondió para nada convencido de sus palabras, suspirando, cuando por fin su dios se apartó de su lado, sentándose en la cama con algo de pereza, esperando que se moviera, algo que hizo lentamente, buscando su ropa, cuyos pantalones estaban destruidos. 

-Te conseguí ropa Radamanthys, ya que destruí parte de la tuya en mi desesperación por amarte y borrar la memoria de ese insignificante embaucador de tu cuerpo. 

Radamanthys se levantó para buscar su ropa, tratando de vestirse rápido, sin tratar de ver a su señor, no deseaba que descubriera su desagrado en su mirada, escuchando como daba unos pasos en esa habitación, buscando alguna cosa en uno de los cajones. 

-Te tengo un regalo mi pequeño dragón. 

Era un collar de cuero con algunas incrustaciones de oro, con el símbolo de Hades colgando entre ellas, como si fuera el collar de una mascota o de un perro, una muestra de propiedad, supuso, así que no lo toco, aunque su señor se lo mostraba con cierto ánimo. 

-Póntelo, quiero vertelo puesto. 

Radamanthys negó eso con un movimiento de su cabeza, no se lo pondría, no era un perro ni tampoco una mascota y ese collar, le hacía pensar en uno, esperando que su dios Hades no enfureciera con él, que no se molestara por ese rechazo. 

-¿Vas a desobedecer a tu dios? 

Servirle por cientos, miles de años a este dios, le hacía casi imposible desobedecerlo así que Radamanthys, aunque no deseaba ponerse esa cosa en el cuello, negó eso, permitiendo que su señor le pusiera el collar, que ceñía perfectamente contra su cuello, como si hubiera sido hecho especialmente para él. 

-Asi me gusta, que seas un soldado obediente, que nunca cruce por tu mente engañarme o mentirme, mucho menos, rechazarme, a mí, tu dios, tu amado señor Hades.

Hades recorrió sus labios, relamiendo los suyos, antes de besarle con delicadeza, un beso muy diferente a los que había recibido todo ese tiempo, desde que llegó a ese hotel, hasta esos momentos, en los que por fin podría salir de allí. 

-Pero vístete, aun deseo salir a otro lugar contigo. 

Eso lo pronuncio como si fuera él quien deseaba permanecer más tiempo en ese hotel, apartándose para terminar de vestirse, observando a través del espejo de ese cuarto, como iba buscando la ropa que tenía lista para él, que trataba de un traje negro, pantalones de piel, botas de montar, una camisa negra y una chamarra también de cuero, cabia mencionar, que la camisa no cerraba por completo, porque solo tenía botones hasta su clavícula y no había forma de cubrir ese collar alrededor de su cuello. 

-Sí mi señor Hades. 

Hades sostuvo su espalda por encima de su camisa, acariciando su mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos, a esa hora del día, él tenía cierto crecimiento de vello facial, que su dios nunca había apreciado y como no había logrado rasurarse, suponía que acababa de percatarse de ello. 

-Pero esto tiene que irse y te hare un favor, para que ya no tengas que perder tiempo en las mañanas rasurandote. 

Con un poco de cosmos, con el deseo de su dios, el vello facial y cualquier otra clase de vello de su cuerpo había sido eliminado, con un sentimiento de hormigueo que le hizo sentir incómodo, sumándose a una larga lista de actos, que apenas lograba comprender. 

-Mucho mejor…

E inmediatamente aun con su mano en su espalda, lo llevó al interior del elevador, para ir a otro sitio que su señor deseaba enseñarle, cuando en lo único que pensaba, era en regresar a los brazos de Kanon, preguntandose, si habría notado su ausencia. 

-Mucho mejor… 

*****

Kanon regreso al templo de su hermano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba encantado y enamorado de Radamanthys, especialmente por esos sueños, aunque, la actitud de su dragón le parecía excesivamente cursi, demasiado sumisa para ser su enemigo, aun asi, se sentía dichoso al tenerlo en sus brazos. 

-Esto es vida… 

Se dijo, observando la ropa que Radamanthys le había comprado, muchas bolsas diferentes de marcas que decían costaban una fortuna, pero para él tenían valor, porque su dragón se las había obsequiado. 

-¿Ya te cansaste de perder el tiempo con tu nuevo novio? 

Era Saga, que estaba vestido con su ropa de entrenamiento, observandole con desagrado, como si fuera algo malo aceptar un obsequio como ese, pero qué más daba, su novio era rico y el se dejaria mimar por el. 

-Fue una cita muy agradable con Radamanthys, querido hermano, me compro muchas cosas y espero verlo esta noche también, está loco por mi, y yo estoy loco por el. 

Saga cruzó sus brazos con molestia, con la misma actitud de hermano mayor que no le quedaba en lo absoluto, observando las bolsas y después a él con cierta decepción, ladeando un poco la cabeza. 

-¿Estas enamorado de ese espectro? 

Preguntó de pronto, levantándose del sillón que utilizaba, confundiendo a Kanon, porque para él eran los mismos, así que se encogió de hombros, no estaba dispuesto a responder a las tonterías de su hermano, a sus disparates. 

-Te imaginaba más inteligente, un poco más perspicaz, pero no lo eres hermanito. 

Kanon al principio quiso decirle a Saga que no era el unico que podia tener un amante, porque bien sabia que veía a Aioros cada vez que podía, pero eso sería caer en su juego y eso no iba a pasar. 

-Yo sé lo que deseo y es a ese espectro, así que piérdete Saga, no todos estamos enamorados de la bondad y la rectitud, como en tu adorado Aioros, ese mojigato. 

Aioros no era un mojigato, y no era perfecto en todos los sentidos humanos, aunque para él era mucho más que eso, iba más allá de la perfección, aun así, su hermano era el grandísimo idiota que deseaba pelear con un dios por el afecto de un mortal. 

-Me preocupas mucho Kanon, en verdad y quisiera saber que no harás ninguna locura por el, por favor. 

No, no cometería ninguna locura por el, solamente no estaba dispuesto a perder a su amado espectro en los brazos de un dios que obviamente no lo apreciaba y no lo trataba con la gentileza, ni el respeto que se merecía. 

-No haré nada que tu no harias, querido hermano mayor, ahora solo piérdete. 

Eso era lo contrario de lo que esperaba escuchar Saga, así que simplemente se marchó, dejando solo a su hermano con ese enamoramiento pasajero, como de adolescente, un amor que no duraba demasiado. 

-Si ya soy el hombre que engañó a un dios, porque no ser el hombre que robó a un dios… 

Kanon empezó a reírse, levantándose, para darse un baño, no tenía suficiente de su dragón, así que se dispondría a buscarlo, para pasar más tiempo con él, estar a su lado a todas horas, exceptuando cuando ese dios antiguo quisiera reclamarle para él, su tiempo, porque su cuerpo le pertenecía. 

-El hombre que robó a un dios… eso me gusta… Kanon, el ladrón de dioses, el ladrón del dragón… suena bien. 

*****

Varias horas después, casi cuando anochecía Radamanthys regreso al santuario de Athena, dirigiéndose al nuevo templo donde habitarian mientras terminaban de formar una alianza que nunca tendría fin. 

Aiacos dormía a pierna suelta, pero Minos estaba despierto, con una taza de café en sus manos, esperando su regreso, levantándose al verlo, todas esas marcas, esa ropa nueva, esa expresión que decía claramente que no había disfrutado en nada esa velada. 

-¿Qué ocurrió? 

Radamanthys se sentó, sonrojandose cuando sintió cierta incomodidad, sirviéndose un poco del café, pensando si decía lo que había ocurrido, o se lo guardaba para él, observando sus manos, sus muñecas, donde podían verse unos moretones. 

-¿Que diablos te hizo Kanon? 

Le preguntaron, recorriendo una marca en su clavicula, despues la mordida, apretando los dientes, enfureciendose al ver tantas marcas, al notar su desagrado, su ropa que no era la misma con la cual había salido, por lo cual, debía estar destruida la anterior. 

-¡Ese maldito infeliz! 

Radamanthys negó eso, no había visto a Kanon desde que subió a esa limosina, desde que se despidió en el mismo santuario, esas marcas, esa ropa, todo eso era obra de su señor Hades, así que, no podía dejar que culparan al gentil santo de géminis o general de dragón marino, de algo que no había hecho. 

-No fue Kanon… 

Susurro, tragando un poco de saliva, para quitarse la chamarra, llevando una de sus manos a su cuello, donde se encontraba el collar que se quitó, lanzandolo a la mesa, para sentarse de nuevo, prendiendo un cigarrillo, de un paquete que siempre mantenían en la mesa con un encendedor. 

-Fue Hades, fue mi señor Hades… 

La sorpresa de Minos podría ser un indicativo de que no le creían, pero Radamanthys no se fijó en su expresión, únicamente recordaba cómo le pidió a su señor que se detuviera, como le suplico porque no hiciera lo que hizo, pero no lo escucho. 

-Todo este tiempo he estado con mi señor, él ha hecho todo esto… me ha prohibido ver a Kanon de nuevo. 

Minos golpeó la mesa, estaba molesto, furioso, porque no podía creer en las palabras de Radamanthys, su dios era como lo decía Pandora, ajeno al deseo humano y él había visto a su hermano salir en compañía de Kanon, por lo que no entendía, que alguien que se decía era el más leal a su dios mintiera de esa forma. 

-No entiendo… porque defiendes a ese embaucador… 

Radamanthys volteo a ver a Minos, sin comprender su molestia o su enojo, observando como Aiacos empezaba a despertar, moviéndose en la silla donde se había acomodado de una forma incómoda. 

-Como puedes mentir asi, como puedes decirte el soldado más leal a nuestro dios, cuando dices algo como eso. 

Radamanthys dejó el cigarrillo en la mesa, levantándose de la silla para tratar de explicar que no había estado con Kanon, que su señor le había hecho daño, que no deseaba esas caricias, pero que no lo escucho, pero aun así, de todas formas, aun deseaba servirle a su señor Hades, como su soldado, más no como su amante. 

-No estoy mintiendo… yo le supliqué… le pedí que no lo hiciera… pero… 

Minos negó eso retrocediendo varios pasos, observando el collar que se había quitado, recordando que Radamanthys en ocasiones dejaba que sus amantes lo dañaran, sosteniendo la prenda, que tenía su hermano en su cuello al llegar. 

-Todo este tiempo yo he servido en tu lugar, como guardaespaldas de la señorita Pandora, estábamos en las negociaciones del tratado de paz… 

Radamanthys al ver que Minos le lanzaba el collar con desagrado, furioso con él, como si lo pensara la peor clase de mentiroso o un traidor, no supo qué hacer, o que decirle, mucho menos cuando le contaba que había protegido a la señorita Pandora todo ese tiempo. 

-Hades, nuestro dios Hades, estaba sentado frente a nosotros, hablando con Athena, la diosa de la sabiduría, no era un doble, no era un espectro fingiendo ser él, la diosa se habría dado cuenta y tu sabes, que nuestro dios no puede desdoblarse, Radamanthys, tu estas mintiendo… 

Radamanthys retrocedió algunos pasos, negando eso con un movimiento de la cabeza, no entendía lo que le estaban diciendo, estaba seguro que se trataba de su dios, era su dios quien le había hecho compañía, era su dios quien le había hecho esas marcas, no estaba loco y no había sido engañado. 

-No… no es posible, se que era nuestro dios, esto… 

Minos lo sostuvo de ambos brazos, tratando de controlar su enojo al escuchar lo que pensaban eran unas horribles mentiras, como Radamanthys difamaba a su señor, pero trato de controlarse, al ver la expresión de su hermano, que no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que le habían dicho. 

-Además, te vi salir con Kanon, en una motocicleta… yo te vi alejarte… 

Radamanthys negó eso de nuevo, recibiendo un golpe de Minos, debido al enojo que sentía con él, quien apretaba los dientes, así como los puños, apartándose, porque de seguir escuchando sus mentiras, terminaria haciéndole daño. 

-¡Solo guarda silencio y no repitas esta sucia mentira de nuevo! ¡No quiero que Pandora escuche esto! ¡Mucho menos nuestro amado señor Hades!

Radamanthys trago un poco de saliva, desviando la mirada, sin saber siquiera que estaba pasando, porque Minos decía que vio a su señor Hades en ese día, porque decía que salio con Kanon, cuando eso no era cierto, cuando todo el tiempo estuvo en compañía de su dios. 

-Estoy muy enojado Radamanthys, no quiero hacerte daño… asi que… solo ve a dar una vuelta… no quiero verte… no por el momento y sé que Pandora te castigara por desaparecer tanto tiempo… 

Radamanthys guardo el collar en una de las bolsas de su chamarra y salió, sin saber exactamente qué estaba pasando, porque le decía eso Minos, porque actuaba como si fuera un mentiroso, como si fuera un traidor, cuando había hecho lo que no deseaba, únicamente por su lealtad, deteniéndose a la mitad de las escaleras que daban a Géminis, porque no se suponía que visitara ese templo, se lo habían prohibido. 

-¡Radamanthys! 

Al escuchar ese grito volteo, observando a Kanon bajas hacia él con una expresión alegre primero, después sorprendida, confusa, recorriendo la marca del puñetazo de Minos, para después recorrer cada una de las marcas visibles con esa ropa negra. 

¿Que te paso? 

Radamanthys ladeo un poco la cabeza, desviando la mirada poco después, preguntándose si Kanon también reaccionaria de la misma forma en que lo hizo Minos, así que, tragando un poco de saliva se armó de valor para contarle, necesitando un poco de comprensión de quien pensaba lo deseaba, al menos físicamente hablando. 

-Quise cumplir mi promesa… de verdad lo intente… pero… 

Kanon estaba angustiado, así que suponía que eso era una buena señal, que no actuaría como Minos, porque él no había estado en su compañía, no desde que dejaron el templo de poseidón, tras escuchar la divertida historia de ese flautista. 

-Pero después de subir a esa limosina, mi señor Hades me llevó a un concierto, fue divertido y después a un hotel, en donde me encerró, donde hicimos… tuvimos sexo, no se por cuánto tiempo… 

La confusión de Kanon no hacía más que aumentar, especialmente cuando vio el collar en su mano, un regalo bastante significativo supuso, del dios que deseaba a su dragón, una marca de propiedad, pero tal vez, Radamanthys lo veía como un anillo de compromiso. 

-Ellos… ellos dicen que yo estuve contigo todo este tiempo, pero no es cierto, yo no te vi desde que salimos del templo de poseidón hasta ahora, Hades no me dejo apartarme… el no quiere que vuelva a verte… el me obligó a romper mi promesa… 

La confusión se transformó en molestia, en la misma clase de molestia que mostró Minos, pero esta vez no lo atacaron, simplemente llevaron las manos que seguramente deseaban castigarlo, a la cintura de Kanon, que sacudió la cabeza, como si le hubiera mentido. 

-Has estado todo el tiempo conmigo, hicimos el amor en la playa y después visitamos la ciudad, me compraste un montón de cosas lindas e inútiles, pero pensé que era una muestra de tu afecto… 

Radamanthys esta vez fue quien se sintió confundido, tratando de tocar la mejilla de Kanon quien se apartó, furioso con él, porque estaba seguro que estuvieron juntos, que no era más que una excusa para apartarlo, ya que su amado señor Hades le había mostrado atención, al regalarle un collar de perro con un dije de oro. 

-No… no es cierto, no es cierto, Hades me violó, yo le pedí que se detuviera, le supliqué… le pedí… Kanon, por favor, no estoy loco, no estoy alucinando… se lo que pasó, lo que sucedió… 

Kanon entonces le dio la espalda, aun estaba molesto, furioso, recordando las palabras de Saga, que le dijo que no era tan inteligente al enamorarse de un espectro, suponiendo que Radamanthys estaba actuando, que no era más que una excusa, el decirle que había roto su palabra, para separarse de él. 

-Marchate, solo marchate, eres libre de seguir a tu dios, de usar ese collar de perro para el… tus juegos funcionaron bien, me convenciste de tu afecto y a tu dios, que después de vernos juntos, quiso recuperarte. 

Kanon entonces caminó hasta el interior de su templo, dejándolo solo, en medio de las escaleras, sin saber exactamente qué estaba pasando, porque ninguno de los dos le creía, Minos diciendo que estaba con Hades cuando su dios lo estaba utilizando como un mero objeto, que lo vio discutiendo con su diosa, y ahora Kanon le decia que habia estado todo el tiempo con él, usando sus tarjetas, sus cosas, comprandole regalos. 

-¿Qué está pasando? 

Y esos sueños, esos sueños no dejaban de aparecer, de torturarlo con ellos, así que, sin más, decidió apartarse, asistir a los campos de entrenamiento, alli podria despejar su mente, comprender porqué estaban tan seguros de que mentía.

-No entiendo lo que está pasando… 

Deteniéndose a la mitad del campo de entrenamiento, respirando hondo, sin comprender qué estaba pasando, la actitud de su dios, la de Kanon, la de Minos, esos sueños, preguntandose si acaso había perdido la razón. 

-¿No puedes dormir? 

*****

Hola chi@s, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, y una pregunta, que final del sueño quieren leer después, la del pequeño radamanthys, la de la sirena, o la del mesero, nos vemos, muchas gracias por leer mi historia, por sus estrellas y por sus comentarios. SeikenNJ.


	50. Insania.

Era él, el santo de Leo, que le observaba con una expresión jovial, podía ver que estaba interesado en conversar con él, aunque eso no lo entendía en lo absoluto, sin embargo, le habían ordenado pasar algún tiempo fuera de su lugar de reunión, no deseaba encontrarse con su dios, ni mucho menos con la señorita Pandora y Kanon le había rechazado, alegando que habían estado todo el tiempo juntos. 

-No, supongo que somos dos, leon. 

Aioria sonrió al escuchar esa respuesta, suponiendo que la forma en que pronunciaba león era como si se tratase de un insulto y era una clara señal de que debía apartarse, pero, no lo haría, no cuando tenía la oportunidad de estar a solas con él. 

-Entonces porque no entrenamos un poco y si no quieres, deseo una revancha, la última vez estaba distraído. 

Radamanthys ladeo la cabeza, encontrando graciosa la actitud del santo dorado, quitándose la chamarra de cuero, doblando las mangas de su camisa, para prepararse para la revancha, que ese soldado no se merecía, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer. 

-¿Con que estabas distraído? 

Le pregunto, notando como curiosamente, el santo de leo tenía la amabilidad de no mencionar sus marcas, sonriendo al pensar que eran lo suficiente obvias como para entender qué había sucedido y seguramente pensaría que eso había pasado con su consentimiento.

-Con el fuego de tus ojos… 

Eso le hizo reír, ladeando la cabeza, relamiendo sus labios para después negar eso, pensando que era la frase de conquista más absurda que había escuchado en toda su vida, haciendo que Aioria se sonrojara, llevando una mano a su cuello, un tanto nervioso.

-No te molestes, ya se que suena patético, pero así fue, ese fuego, esa furia, es preciosa… 

Así que por eso Aioria parecía tan interesado en pasar tiempo a su lado, encontrando gracioso que en mil años o tal vez más, nadie parecía interesado en él, en su persona, pero ahora, tres guerreros querían sus favores, pero solo uno tenía derechos sobre ellos y solo deseaba entregarselos a uno. 

-No estoy interesado. 

Fue su respuesta, pensando que Aioria ya no querria entrenar con el, quien suspiro, llevando sus manos a su cintura, como si pensara en su respuesta, con algo de tristeza o aceptacion en su mirada. 

-Lo sé, te gusta mucho mas Kanon y creo que tu dios Hades… pero yo soy un buen chico, a diferencia de ellos. 

Si esperaba ganarse un poco de su aceptación, pero no le gustaban los buenos chicos, porque él no era uno de ellos, él había hecho demasiado en su larga vida, había visto mucho más y sabía que con su pasado, con su poca honorabilidad, no tendría mucho en común con alguien como Aioria. 

-Un buen chico que no escucha mis negativas

Aioria rasco su cabeza de nuevo, encontrando divertidas esas palabras, pero para su defensa, Radamanthys no le había dicho que no lo deseaba hasta ese momento, así que no ignoro sus deseos, pero, aun asi, le agradaba el espectro y pensaba que tanto Kanon como Hades le harían daño, así que deseaba protegerlo, si no era como su amante, si seria como su amigo. 

-Bueno, hasta el momento no me habías dicho nada en concreto, así que… 

Se disculpó con una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros, caminando hasta el centro del campo de entrenamiento, esperando que Radamanthys lo siguiera, ignorando todas esas marcas, preguntandose si eran obras de Kanon o de Hades. 

-Ni siquiera sabía que te gustaba. 

Radamanthys no sabía que le gustaba a Aioria, por lo cual, no sabía que tenía que rechazarlo, como en ese momento, en el cual, el santo de Leo empezaba a estirarse, al igual que el, disponiéndose a iniciar su nuevo enfrentamiento. 

-Pues lo haces, eres muy guapo en realidad. 

Aioria no tenía reparo en señalar lo obvio, pues encontraba a Radamanthys especialmente guapo, con esa mirada de pocos amigos, esas cejas unidas y ese cuerpo, sonrojándose al pensar que su deseo era bastante obvio, que seria algo dificil ser su amigo. 

-Y estaba pensando en que si te gano, tal puedas darme una oportunidad para ganarme tu confianza… 

Radamanthys negó eso de nuevo, no tenía una oportunidad con él, pero no estaba en contra de entrenar a su lado, de darle una paliza como las otras ocasiones, riendose al ver la expresión de cachorrito de ese león. 

-No, no creo, pero me gustaría entrenar contigo, barrer el suelo contigo en realidad, una tercera ocasión. 

Le gustaba fanfarronear, como a cualquiera, así que eso haría, especialmente con ese león que inició su ataque sin avisarle, tratando de propinarle un puñetazo en el rostro, que apenas pudo desviar, usando sus antebrazos. 

-No soy tan débil…

No lo era, en efecto, porque la siguiente patada no la puedo desviar y la recibió en el costado, sin embargo, respondió con un codazo en la espalda de Aioria, derribandolo al suelo, pero no pudo responderle con un pisotón, porque Aioria se levantó de un solo salto. 

-No… supongo que no… 

*****

-Vaya, no pensé que le darías la espalda tan rápido.

Ella estaba sentada, flotando en el aire, con una postura femenina, seductora, observandolo ingresar a su habitación, no en el santuario, sino en la Atlántida, en el templo que debía cuidar, pero que nunca visitaba. 

-Pareciera que no estás tan interesado en él como en tus otras vidas y tal vez eso es bueno, porque tu eres aun peor que Hades, mucho peor, cuando no eres correspondido. 

Kanon no respondió al principio, desviando la mirada, preguntandose porque esa diosa parecía estar tan interesada en su persona, porque lo visitaba para atormentarlo. 

-Y seguramente, de ser alguno de ellos, en vez de darle la espalda cuando pensaste que te fue infiel, le habrías hecho el amor en esas mismas escaleras, lo besarias o hubieras acudido con el mismo Hades, para aventarle ese collar en la cara o algo igualmente entretenido, como encerrarlo en la Atlántida. 

Cuando Kanon se negó a responderle, poniéndose su casco que cubría parte de su rostro, ella únicamente comenzo a reirse, porque encontraba divertida esa actitud, como de un soldado indiferente, cuando no era de esa forma, se veía que le dolía. 

-Mataste a Aioria en uno de esos sueños, no es verdad, en otro hiciste un baño de sangre por mantener a tu chico a tu lado, sin importarte los problemas, sin importarte nada más, eso habla mucho de tu obsesión por el, que es correspondida. 

Kanon esta vez elevo su cosmos, tratando de golpearla con este, pero ella desvió esa proyección de su poder con una de sus manos, aun con la misma postura, esperando que mostrara un poco de sus sentimientos. 

-¿Porque te dedicas a torturarme? 

Ella ladeó la cabeza, recordando su creación, su llegada al santuario, porque ella nunca había tratado de torturarlos por el simple placer de hacerlo, ella quería destruir a la diosa Athena, por el bien de su señor, sin embargo, aquí estaba Kanon, preguntandole porque lo torturaba, cuando era ella lo más cercano que tendría a una madre, una que se preocupaba por el. 

-Yo no me dedico a torturarte, solo trato de brindarte mi ayuda y mi consejo, yo que casi soy su madre, pero… 

Esta vez bajo al suelo, pisando el marmol, acercandose a el para quitarle el casco, viendo sus lágrimas, al sentirse rechazado, limpiandolas con las puntas de sus dedos, preguntandose como era que esos dos invitados estaban en ese mundo, ella no los trajo, pero, qué más daba, deseaba otorgarle un poco de felicidad a su amada creación. 

-Tu no quieres escucharme, no confias en mi, que siempre te he dado lo que deseas en este mundo, mi querida creación. 

Kanon retrocedió, pero ella detuvo sus pasos, colocandose a sus espaldas, abrazandolo como lo haría una madre o algo parecido, sorprendiendolo con esa actitud, sintiendo como llevaba una mano a su cabeza.

-Pero supongo que aun tienes que ver más mi pequeña creación, para que busques a tu dragón y lo apartes de quien puede hacerle daño. 

Repentinamente Kanon cayó al suelo, sintiendo que iba perdiendo el sentido y en esa etapa del sueño inducido, vio una figura, una silueta negra, que se acercó a ellos, pero sin mas, perdio el sentido, sumiéndose en otra visión de aquellas vidas que transcurrían sin dioses, sin cosmos, en el mundo mundano del dinero.

-No queremos que Hades pierda la cabeza… 

*****

Kanon y Radamanthys llegaron a una casa que no pensaba fuera la de uno de los jefes del departamento de policía de la ciudad, era una mansión con el jardín más grande y floreado que hubiera visto nunca, palmeras, flores de todos los colores, pasto verde, figuras de animales, y apenas era la entrada.

Radamanthys caminaba usando un bastón, ya casi estaba recuperado, aunque todavía le faltaban meses de dolorosa terapia física, que Camus realizaba, un francés pelirrojo, un médico que trabajaba en un hospital privado, al que Kanon lo llevaba cada mes, las únicas ocasiones que había logrado salir en el último medio año. .

Aún usaba su ropa de diario, sin embargo, su secuestrador le había dicho que pronto visitarian una tienda de ropa, ya que estaba libre del yeso y su pierna estaba en mejores condiciones, quería que su cachorrito tuviera todo lo mejor. 

En la entrada de la mansión, que era una casona blanca al final de un camino de piedra volcánica, custodiada por varios individuos vestidos de negro, perros y una reja electrificada, que le hizo pensar que cualquiera que quisiera entrar o salir de aquel sitio, tendría que esforzarse demasiado para ello, esperaba su anfitrión con su pareja elegida, esa casa y esa seguridad era por mucho peor que el pequeño departamento en donde Kanon le mantenía preso, suponiendo que siempre vivirían en ese lugar. 

Kanon, cuya cama compartia para ese momento, en contra de su voluntad por supuesto, pero no tenía mucho que decir al respecto, cada vez que se negaba, terminaban peleando y él perdiendo, porque cuando su amado se enojaba con él, se negaba a darle su medicina, a la que suponía, ya se había vuelto adicto para ese momento, porque aún tomaba una todos los días, sin necesitarla realmente.

Tenía más de una docena escondidas en un hueco de la cama, pero esas las necesitaba para el dia en que por fin decidiera escapar en los brazos de la muerte o drogar a su amo, matarlo en su departamento, cuya contraseña aún desconocía.

En la entrada se encontraba Milo con un traje sastre negro, con una camisa roja abierta al nivel del pecho, a su lado se encontraba Camus, el mismo doctor que atendía su pierna, usando ropa demasiado extraña, toda hecha de cuero negro. 

Pantalones de piel pegados a las piernas, que le hacían ver como si estuviera pintado de negro, unas botas con hebillas y estoperoles, con tacón alto, las que le llegaban hasta medio muslo. 

Una falda corta, que le llegaba hasta las caderas, de unos veinte centímetros cubría sus pantalones, tres cinturones de hebillas doradas lo sujetaban a sus caderas como por arte de magia, su ombligo y parte de su bajo vientre podían apreciarse.

En su torso llevaba una especie de camisa de cuello de tortuga que llegaba por encima de los pezones, mangas largas, con más cintos y hebillas dorados.

Su torso estaba completamente desnudo, o lo habría estado de no existir unas minúsculas tiras de cuero que unían a los dos conjuntos en uno, haciendo mucho más evidente su desnudez.

En su rostro podía ver lo que sería un bozal, sin la parte que le evitaba hablar, pero la incómoda pieza de cuero estaba allí, como si fuera alguna clase de adorno.

El cabello de Camus estaba suelto y trataba de esconder un moretón en el pómulo, un poco de morado en su ojo, que acompañaban un labio partido, así como otras marcas, entre viejas y nuevas, haciéndole ver que todo eso había sido provocado por el hombre sonriendo a su lado.

—¡Cuánto tiempo Milo! 

Radamanthys se petrificó en ese momento al verle de pies a cabeza, era Camus, era el doctor que lo atendía y le pedía a Kanon que le dejará ir más seguido a sus terapias, el que le veía con vergüenza.

-Pensé que no vendrías, pero me alegra que al fin trajeras al cachorrito que ingreso a tu casa y le diste un hogar, no es tan hermoso como mi Camus, pero supongo que para ti tiene su encanto.

Pronunció, llevando una mano a su barbilla, para verle mucho más de cerca, revisando su rostro como si se tratase de un caballo o un animal, para asentir, ingresando en su mansión, en donde se realizaba una fiesta, tan costosa y tan decadente como la que organizara Kanon el dia de su captura.

En ella pudo ver al hombre hermoso que atendió sus heridas con sus dos guardaespaldas, al hermano mayor de Saga, aun al juez que le dio una oportunidad, un sujeto de cabello blanco, que en sus brazos mantenía a otro hombre de cabello negro, notando como Milo, porque ese debía ser Milo, llevaba una mano a la cintura de su pareja, para pegarlo a su cuerpo, a su entrepierna, logrando que Camus se petrificara de pronto, sus mejillas pintandose de rojo a causa de la verguenza.

-Quiero que te comportes como es debido, y que le enseñes las reglas al cachorrito, no quiero que siga molestando a Kanon, sabes que es mi mejor amigo, y el mejor hombre que conozco, dile lo agradecido que debe de estar al encontrar un amo como nosotros.

Al finalizar aquellas palabras mordió el cuello de Camus con fuerza, riéndose cuando escucho un gemido de sus labios, para después darle una nalgada, alejándose de él, para que pudiera sentarse a su lado.

-Cada año hace una fiesta, viene toda la basura de la ciudad y pueden traer a sus parejas, siempre me obliga a participar, supongo que sera lo mismo contigo, ahora que te tratas de su cachorrito, a mi me dice… gatito… hemos dejado de ser personas, pero es mucho más agradable todo esto que hacerlos enojar, al menos, ellos no son de los que comparten, y nunca es conveniente hacerlos enfadar… en verdad no quiero tener que parcharte cada ocasión que decidas pelear con él, ni que termine matándote a ti o a alguna persona querida.

Kanon al entrar lo ignoró por completo, saludando a su hermano y después al juez de cabello blanco, junto a varios otros, hombres y mujeres, a algunos Radamanthys podía reconocerlos de programas de televisión o noticias, todos ellos eran importantes, personas con mucho dinero. 

-¿Cómo es que tú estás con él?

Radamanthys quiso saberlo, escuchando la música clásica en esta ocasión, diciendose que no se mantendria a su lado tanto tiempo como para aceptar su destino, porque no lo era, no tenía porqué permanecer a su lado, aunque tuviera que morir en el proceso, encontraría la forma de huir.

-Es una larga historia...

Camus encendió un cigarrillo, ya habían pasado años desde que su tormento comenzó y ahora, únicamente tenía que soportarlo en las noches o cuando estaba a lado de Milo, que gracias a dios, no era todo el dia, en ocasiones, pasaba semanas sin verlo.

—Yo era un doctor con renombre, tenía mucho dinero y estaba orgulloso de lo que había logrado, así que intentaba hacer mi parte, regresarle un poco al mundo que tanto me había dado.

*****

Hola chic@s, esta es la última parte del sueño o la vida del Radamanthys que inició su vida como mesero, pero ha sido capturado por el demonio del mar, Kanon Gemini, un hombre poderoso, que no lo dejara ir nunca. Espero que les guste esta historia y como siempre espero sus estrellas, sus comentarios, sugerencias y lecturas. SeikenNJ.


	51. Planes.

Camus lo recordaba bien y justo como lo recordaba fue que le contó su historia a Radamanthys.

Cada mes, él y otros médicos visitaban los barrios más pobres de aquella ciudad, llevando atención médica, comida, aún entretenimiento para los niños que vivían en esas zonas. 

Su pareja desde la secundaria siempre le acompañaba, Surt, el mejor hombre que había conocido, su buen amigo y en ese momento, su amante, su prometido. 

Camus era feliz, estaba orgulloso y pensaba que su vida era perfecta, que nada podría salir mal. 

Sin embargo, se daba cuenta que había muchos otros que no tenían tanta suerte y su deber, era ayudarles en todo lo que podía. 

Surt estaba atendiendo a las personas mayores y el a los niños, cuyas caritas sonrientes conocía perfectamente, por lo cual, se dió cuenta que uno de ellos no estaba, un niño rubio, que le gustaban demasiado los cisnes. 

Al que salió a buscar, esperando encontrarlo muy cerca, era en ocasiones demasiado orgulloso para su propio bien, sin embargo, se tardó casi quince minutos en hallarlo. 

Dos sujetos vestido de traje estaban con él, ofreciéndole dinero para que les acompañará quién sabe dónde, pero sí comprendía bien con que motivó, por lo cual, dando unos pasos rápidos, tomo a Hyoga del brazo izquierdo, para ponerlo detrás de él.

—¡No se le acerquen! 

El hombre que trataba de convencer a Hyoga de ir con él, frunció el ceño, furioso, haría que ese lindo niño le tuviera miedo y le fastidiaba cuando lloraban desde un principio. 

—¡Lárgate si sabes lo que te conviene! 

Le ordenó, tratando de arrebatarle al niño, pero Camus lo mantuvo a sus espaldas, apretando los dientes, pensando que si tenía que pelear lo haría. 

—¡Maldito bastardo, no te llevaras a Hyoga, ni a ningún otro! 

En esta ocasión el sujeto de cabello azul, intentó golpearle, para apartarlo de su presa, pero fue recibido por una defensa perfecta y contrarrestada con una llave que casi le rompe el brazo, su gafete del hospital donde trabajaba saliendo disparado, a los pies de Milo, que lo recogió sin decir nada. 

—¡Ningún niño irá con ustedes! 

Les advirtió, sin escuchar las quejas de Hyoga, ni prestarle atención a Milo, que le observaba con cierta diversión, preguntándose si este tipo sabía que estaba metiéndose con quién no debía, encontrandolo demasiado atractivo.

—¡Largo de aquí o llamaré a la policía! 

Eso logró que su aliado se riera, la policía estaba a su lado, pero la mente y el libido de Milo ya estaba jugando en su contra, pero sin mucho esfuerzo, logró liberar a su aliado de momento, que estaba causando demasiados problemas innecesarios y eso le molestaba.

—Vámonos, los gemelos tienen un pescadito muy bonito, es algo mayor, pero sabe cómo complacer a un hombre y no queremos que… Camus… llame a la policía. 

En ese instante llegó Surt con un tubo viejo al ver que estaban peleando, para defender al témpano de hielo que había llamado su atención, haciendo que se lo imaginaba de rodillas.

—Nos volveremos a ver Camus.

Le prometió antes de marcharse, riéndose cuando Camus le escupió, aún protegiendo al niño, encontrando esos labios, sumamente eróticos.

Aquello fue una semana después, cuando una patrulla detuvo su auto en la carretera, y dos oficiales lo detuvieron, llevándolo a una de aquellas mesas de interrogatorios, en donde pudo ver a Milo, vestido de traje, con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver, Camus, y yo siempre digo la verdad.

Camus en un principio supuso que eso se debía a que no les dejó llevarse al pequeño Hyoga, que lo mandó a vivir a un albergue que protegía un chino, de nombre Dohko.

—Me gustas y te quiero para mí, por las buenas o por las malas, y yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero.

Camus no dijo nada, ni enseño su desagrado, preguntándose cómo sabía su nombre y donde encontrarlo, y si en verdad, creía que sólo así haría lo que ese demente deseaba.

—Tu gafete de doctor de ese famoso hospital privado fue lo que me llevo a ti, Camus, un médico prodigio, el mejor de todos, que además ayuda a los necesitados, fue muy fácil encontrarte. 

Milo llevó sus dedos a la plaquita que tenía su bata, debía tener una de esas, para guardarla con su gafete, para después sostener su barbilla, relamiéndose los labios. 

—Un francés, criado en Rusia, que vive en Grecia, amante de ese otro pelirrojo, ese Surt, un nombre tan raro…

Milo iba enseñándole algunas fotografías, de él y de Surt, información obtenida gracias a su puesto supuso. 

—Esta es la única ocasión que seré amable, Camus, deja a Surt, y sal conmigo, nos divertiremos mucho, o pelea conmigo, hazme pedirle ayuda a mis conocidos, y te convertire en mi mascota… en mi gatito. 

Le dijo, con un tono de voz que aún en ese momento, helaba la sangre de Camus, que guardó silencio, recordando esa pesadilla y como Surt, había muerto en las manos de Kanon, pero dijeron que había sido un asalto.

-Pasaron once meses con una semana y dos días, para que aceptara ser su gatito, me diera cuenta que no tenía otra opción, sus amigos harían de mi vida un infierno, ellos mataron a mi prometido, Saga es una mala persona, pero Milo es por mucho peor y Kanon… el se gana el premio al hijo de puta.

Susurro, observando su dedo, en donde faltaba un anillo de compromiso, sintiendo que lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, de tan solo pensar en su amado, de tan solo pensar que no había podido visitar su tumba ni una sola vez. 

—No puedes pelear con ellos, no vas a ganar, y solo te llevarás a quien amas contigo… siempre obtienen lo que desean. 

Antes de que Radamanthys pudiera hacerle una pregunta, Afrodita se sentó a su lado, suspirando, suponiendo que lo mejor era hacerle ver que mientras más rápido se rindiera sería mejor.

—Tenía un prometido, iban a casarse antes de que Milo decidiera que lo deseaba, uso a sus hombres para acosarlo, a los de Saga para seguirlo a cualquier parte, a Kanon para matar a Surt, el pudo dejar que alguno de sus subalternos lo hiciera, pero él siempre prefiere mancharse las manos de sangre, cuando se da la ocasión. 

Radamanthys volteo para ver cómo Kanon le miraba de reojo, esperando que Camus y Afrodita lo convencieran de rendirse.

—Surt era el mejor hombre que jamás existirá, el intento enfrentarse a Milo y eso lo mató, su amor por mi lo mató, así que me merezco esto, por dejarlo morir, por no rendirme antes de que lo matarán. 

Afrodita abrazo a Camus, llevando su cabeza a su pecho, al menos ya era libre, pero no siempre lo fue y eso se lo debía a sus amores, que también fueron los verdugos de los gemelos.

—Hazle caso, sabe todo lo que haces o hacías, conoce la existencia de ese tipo de cabello negro, del cocinero, de Hades. 

Radamanthys desvió la mirada, observando la puerta por dónde iba y venía la servidumbre, seguro que como en el restaurante donde trabajaba, había una puerta oculta, por donde el personal salía al terminar su turno.

—Yo fui un pescadito, mis amos, ellos si me compartían, me usaban para convencer a sus aliados de firmar contratos o para obtener información, al menos Hypnos, el veía utilidad en mi, Thanatos únicamente me usaba como un cuerpo caliente, como una ramera. 

Afrodita se estaba arriesgando mucho al contarle su historia a Radamanthys, al acercarse al cachorrito, actuando en contra de las órdenes de Kanon, que no lo deseaba con su amante, creía que le ayudaría a escapar, pero no estaba loco, lo que si esperaba, era facilitar su cautiverio. 

—Cada vez que Thanatos se enojaba, me golpeaba e Hypnos me llevaba con un médico, era tan extraño inventar una nueva excusa cada ocasión, que ya no quise ir, pero su hermano, él me enseñó a curarme, seguro de que podía aprender.

Kanon golpeaba amistosamente el brazo de Milo y veía como Saga se acercaba a ellos, con una copa en cada mano, para que pudieran beber algo de licor. 

—Aprendí mucho con Hypnos, el era un buen hombre, que me hacía arreglar su jardín desnudo, con una corona de flores, nada más, sin tocarme, solo, admirando la vista, enseñándome más de las plantas, de medicinas, de todo lo que a él llegaba a interesarle. 

Aquello lo dijo con una sonrisa, una triste, suponía que debía odiarlo, pero le agradecía lo poco que hizo por él, cuando de ser un buen hombre, lo había dejado escapar.

—En ocasiones se masturbaba viéndome, era algo extraño, pero, siempre le estaré agradecido. 

Radamanthys comprendía que le trataban de ayudar, no dándole la forma de huir, sino tratando de convencerlo de aceptar su cautiverio, pero jamás se vería como ellos, eso nunca. 

—Thanatos era un monstruo, el me golpeaba muy seguido, en ocasiones únicamente por preguntar porque me pegaba. 

Radamanthys supo en ese momento que Milo también era violento, aquellas marcas no eran resultado de sus sesiones sadomasoquistas, sino, de palizas recibidas por algo que de pronto no le gustaba. 

—¿Cómo Milo golpea a Camus? 

Preguntó, frotando sus manos, sintiendo que debía huir, todos sus instintos se lo gritaban, corre, huye, escapa, era cuestión de vida o muerte. 

—Si, así es, y como con el, tenía que compartir su lecho, o el de varios otros, únicamente para sobrevivir.

Radamanthys volteo a ver a Kanon y a Milo, para después observar fijamente a Camus, que ya se había tranquilizado, fumando otro cigarrillo, negando eso. 

—Milo no me comparte, ni siquiera deja que nadie más me mire o hablé, mi amo cree que únicamente le pertenezco a él, y Kanon es igual, él no comparte sus cosas, sus mascotas, eso jamás. 

Afrodita tomó entonces su mano, para que le prestará atención, y aunque bien sabía que para Radamanthys, ellos debían estar dañados, debían ser unos cobardes o unos dementes, ya habían transitado el mismo camino, que ahora él tenía que avanzar. 

—Pero no todo fue malo, así conocí a mis amores, cuando ellos mataron a Thanatos e Hypnos y la clase de vida que tiene Kanon, no lo dejará vivir mucho tiempo y tu, heredaras lo que posea, si eres inteligente, o pelea con él a cada instante, para que termine asesinandote.

O era convertirse en un cachorrito, ser sumiso y obediente, o morir, pero con el no pasaría, él podría vencer a Kanon, escapar y rehacer su vida de nuevo, no se transformaría en ellos.

—Si eres un buen chico puede que hasta te consiga algo útil que hacer, cachorrito, eres muy fuerte y espero seas inteligente. 

Milo le estiró una mano a Camus y este la aceptó sin decir nada, para bailar en sus brazos, pensando en alguien más.

—Afrodita tiene razón, tu vida será mucho mejor si no peleas conmigo, es más, hoy te llevaré a nuestra verdadera casa, una mansión como está, en donde tendrás más espacio para moverte, una piscina y un hermoso jardín donde correr. 

Aquello lo dijo tratando de ser gracioso, supuso Radamanthys, notando como Afrodita se marchaba, sin decir nada, dejándolo completamente solo.

—No soy un perro… 

Se quejó inmediatamente, intentando alejarse de Kanon, quien lo sostuvo del brazo, tirando en su dirección, acercando su rostro al suyo. 

—¡No me humillaras en público, cachorrito, eres mío y viviremos a donde yo decida, lo entiendes! 

Radamanthys en vez de encogerse, le reto a golpearle, creyendo que no lo haría en público, sin embargo, repentinamente su dorso de la mano chocó en contra de su mejilla, al mismo tiempo que oprimía su rodilla con su mano libre. 

—Además, estoy cansado de tu ropa de vagabundo, no me apetece verte con eso puesto. 

Lo que le mantuvo quieto no fue el dolor del golpe, sino, la naturalidad con la cual pudo golpearlo, como nadie parecía sorprendido y escuchar una broma de Milo, acerca de que eso pasaba con las nuevas parejas, seguido de muchas risas. 

—He hablado con Milo, me dió la tarjeta de su modisto para que te pueda comprar un traje nuevo, para que te veas hermoso, tan sexy como en realidad lo eres. 

Tenía que escapar, debía huir antes de aceptar esa vida y convertirse en uno de ellos, en una de las mascotas de esos hombres y mujeres poderosos. 

—Solo quería ver de qué hablabas con ellos, ahora, espérame aquí, tengo que terminar de discutir algunos asuntos importantes, e iremos a casa.

Radamanthys asintió, tragando un poco de saliva, para beber un poco del vino que le habían dejado en la mesa, sintiendo el beso de Kanon en la frente, que de nuevo actuaba con delicadeza.

—Estoy ansioso porque veas nuestra nueva casa, la arregle especialmente para ti, es realmente una belleza, casi como tú. 

Radamanthys dudo por un momento si debía responder o no, pero recordando el dolor de su pierna, y comprendiendo que podría matarlo en esa fiesta, sin recibir ningún castigo, prefirió guardar silencio absoluto. 

—Así es mejor, cachorrito, no me gustaría tener que ponerte un bozal, para tener que silenciar tu voz.

*****

Kanon es un hombre malvado que sabe lo que desea, eso es Radamanthys, pero él no quiere ser un esclavo, no desea convertirse en uno de ellos. Nos vemos pronto, SeikenNJ.


	52. Escapatoria.

La fiesta seguía su curso y en algún momento de la noche se había convertido en una orgía, en la cual, él no iba a participar, lo sabía, porque nadie se atrevió a acercarse a él, suponía que gracias a que Kanon era su dueño.

Milo poseía a Camus arriba de un piano, de vez en cuando golpeando sus nalgas, escuchando quejidos, en vez de gemidos, no disfrutaba de aquellas caricias, pero debía soportarlas. 

Al otro lado del salón, Afrodita se besaba con los que Kanon decía eran sus amos, un albino y un sujeto de cabello negro, pero, a diferencia de Milo y Camus, parecía que los tres eran iguales.

Kanon aún discutía con su hermano supuso, estaba solo, y nadie le prestaba atención, ni siquiera los sirvientes, era esa la única ocasión en la cual no estaría vigilado, se dijo, en silencio, levantándose con cuidado de no ser visto por nadie.

Milo tenía que vigilar al cachorrito que como un buen niño no se movía del sillón, y como un mojigato, trataba de ignorar la diversión que transcurría a su alrededor, esperando por su amo. 

Camus no había dejado de ver a Radamanthys, que intentaba escapar de Kanon, y antes de que Milo se diera cuenta de sus intenciones, beso con pasión al jefe de policía, asesino de su amado, el que se decía su dueño.

Acercándose a la puerta de servicio, buscando la forma de abrirla, pero ni siquiera tenía llave, nadie planeaba escapar, supuso, lo que no sabía era que Afrodita la había dejado abierta, para darle la oportunidad que nunca tuvo. 

Notando que había un uniforme regado en el suelo y varios gemidos de placer, ni siquiera los empleados estaban libres de aquella locura. 

Era ropa de hombre, que le quedó a la perfección, con una cofia con la cual pudo esconder su cabello, buscando la cocina, caminando despacio, para no llamar la atención, recordando las ocasiones en que huyó de sus hogares sustitutos, de los internados y una que otra vez, de un separó. 

Escuchando por pura suerte, las quejas de dos muchachas jóvenes en el baño de los vestidores de los empleados en donde estaba escondido, las que estaban recogiendo sus mochilas, para regresar a sus casas en un camión privado, buscando en su pantalón alguna credencial, encontrandola, no se parecía al mesero, pero según sus experiencia, la seguridad pesada estaba siempre en la entrada, nunca en la salida.

Había dos policías atentos a la salida de los empleados, una docena, tal vez más, a quienes revisaban sus mochilas, y hacían caminar por unos rayos x, para buscar alguna pieza de valor que pudieran robar.

Con el no se tardaron mucho, no llevaba nada sospechoso y no tenía una mochila que revisaran, además, al presentar su credencial, la que tenía una fotografía que estaba muy mal tomada, la cubrió un poco con su dedo pulgar, el checador estaba en la cocina, así que sin más, le dejaron salir e ingresar a un camión que los sacaría de esa zona tan costosa. 

Todo iba bien y ni siquiera lo había planeado, si podía olvidar que no tenía dinero, ni amigos, ni ropa, además, de que Kanon podía darse cuenta en cualquier momento que había escapado.

*****

Kanon regreso a la sala en donde la fiesta seguía su curso normal, Milo se encontraba sentado en el balcón, con su pelirrojo en sus piernas, completamente desnudo, suponia que despues de probar alguna de sus pastillas favoritas. 

Los tres soldados de Saga se encontraban en la misma postura, se había tardado demasiado y su cachorrito, seguramente debería estar completamente horrorizado, en el mismo lugar donde lo abandonó, o escondido en cualquier parte donde no pudieran verlo. 

Para cualquiera era imposible entrar o salir sin un estricto control de seguridad, así que su pequeño debería estar cerca, deseoso de salir de allí, su cachorrito que no se veia por ningun lado.

-¡Radamanthys! 

Si acaso alguno de los invitados se atrevió a tocar a su cachorrito lo pagaría muy caro, todos ellos comprendian muy bien, de quien se trataba y no era para menos, era un hombre poderoso, que no se tomaba los insultos a la ligera.

-¿Que ocurre hermano? 

Kanon comenzaba a vagar por el salón buscandole, desesperandose inmediatamente, al ver que no estaba presente, que de alguna manera había logrado salir de allí, corriendo hacia el balcón, pensando en lo peor, en su pequeño yaciendo en el suelo, con sangre en la cabeza, después de saltar hacia la muerte.

-¡No esta, no esta Radamanthys, no esta mi cachorrito! 

Milo comenzaba a moverse, preguntandose como muchos otros por que el alboroto, sintiendo las manos de Kanon sostenerlo de su camisa, acercandolo a su rostro, furioso, totalmente fuera de sí.

-¿Donde esta mi cachorrito? ¿Cómo es que logró escapar si se suponía que tu tenias que vigilarlo? 

Saga se acercó al menor, que era el más volátil de los dos, tratando de calmarlo, pero lo empujo, buscando algún culpable con la mirada, observando la tranquilidad de Camus, la indiferencia de Afrodita, que únicamente les miraba, como si supiera lo que había pasado con él.

-¡Encuentrenlo, traiganmelo! 

Saga asintió, darían con el cachorrito, no podía llegar demasiado lejos, o eso esperaba, sin comprender que Camus le había protegido de Milo y su propio soldado, abierto la puerta para que pudiera escapar.

-¡Cumplan su maldita promesa como yo lo he hecho con ustedes! 

Kanon llevó sus manos frente a su rostro, pensando que lo mejor habría sido llevarlo consigo, no dejarlo solo, o encadenarlo a la pared, diciéndose que cuando se lo trajeran, le daria una leccion, por marcharse, por alejarse de su cuidado, para que no lo volviera a hacer.

-No te preocupes Kanon, yo te lo traeré de regreso. 

Kanon por un momento pensó en dispararle a Milo, pero se controlo, fijando su vista en los camiones a lo lejos, aquellos que llevaban a los sirvientes, seguro que su cachorrito trataría de usar uno de esos.

-Mas te vale Milo, porque si no lo recupero, dejare de limpiar tu mierda cada vez que te pases en un interrogatorio o te acusen de corrupción y me lo cobraré, con tu gatito. 

Aquello lo dijo señalando a Camus, seguro que él tenía algo que ver con la fuga de su cachorrito, él y Afrodita, después de todo, eran los últimos que hablaron con el, quienes podían sentir lástima de su amado cachorrito.

-Sí Kanon, no te defraudare. 

Pero ya lo había hecho, ya le había fallado y la única forma en que pudiera perdonarlo, era si le regresaba a su cachorrito, que apenas comenzaba a comportarse como debía hacerlo, pero a la primera oportunidad corrió de su lado.

-Ya lo hiciste, Milo. 

*****

Repentinamente vio cómo los guardias de seguridad de aquella zona, cuyas mansiones estaban diseñadas para la comodidad y la privacidad, empezaban a llamarse, buscando algo, ese algo era él y estaba demasiado cerca de la reja, como para ser capturado de pronto. 

Cuando detuvieron el camión, un guardia de seguridad paso la lámpara por cada uno de sus rostros, deteniéndose por unos momentos en su rostro, el que, tenía un cambio particular, y es que antes de salir, había pasado al baño de los empleados para rasurarse, después de tomar un cuchillo muy afilado de la cocina, cortando su cabello y separando sus cejas, haciéndolas ver un poco más comunes, suponiendo que si lo buscaban, lo harían con esa seña particular.

Radamanthys antes de pensarlo siquiera, se quitó la cofia, para limpiar sudor imaginario con ella, haciendo que el guardia de seguridad, lo confundiera con alguien más. 

Dejándolos ir, para detener el otro camión, esperando poder hallarlo en él, atravesando un camino despoblado por lo menos, una hora, haciendo que se sintiera como atrapado en el libro de las poseídas, deteniéndose por fin en una parada cercana a la carretera, en donde ya podían usar su propio pasaje. 

En donde pudo ver al tipo albino, al de cabello negro y al propio Afrodita buscándolo, de los que intentó esconderse, comprendiendo bien que ellos sí lo conocían.

Usando el camino de terracería y arbustos, caminando en la dirección que pensaba habría alguna ciudad, tomando una pastilla, para el dolor, sintiendo que el frío del ambiente calaba sus huesos, pero no sé detenía, esperando llegar a un lugar seguro, lejos de Kanon, ignorando el dolor, escondiéndose de cualquier auto, motocicleta o cualquiera, hasta que llegara a un lugar poblado. 

Radamanthys camino durante toda la noche, llegando a un pequeño poblado, en donde comprendía bien que no tenía dinero suficiente para comprar algún boleto de camión, que tenía que robar algo, pero sin llamar demasiado la atención, algo difícil con su estatura. 

Notando que una señora mayor con un cachorro en sus brazos, había abandonado su bolsa en una mesa, para quejarse con el gerente de la mala atención recibida, una bolsa que intentó robar, si es que alguien, no sostenía su muñeca, con fuerza, apartandolo de su objetivo. 

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? 

En un principio luchó para liberarse, pero al ver quién lo sostenía, dejó de pelear, observando en todas direcciones, para después tirar de él, para esconderse de cualquiera, intentando pasar desapercibido. 

—¡Necesito ayuda, préstame algo de dinero, te lo pagaré de alguna forma, por favor, mi vida depende de eso! 

Hades apenas entendió algo de lo que le dijo, puesto que hablaba demasiado rápido, estaba demasiado afectado, tomándolo de la muñeca, para acercarlo a él, tratando de tranquilizarlo de alguna forma, no obstante, Radamanthys al ver una patrulla intentó esconderse, ocultándose en la oscuridad, acercándose a su cuerpo como si quisiera besarlo, para ocultar su rostro.

-¡Tengo que irme, no le digas a nadie que me viste, por favor! 

Hades en un principio supuso que Radamanthys estaba metido en graves problemas, algo derivado de su antigua vida, según lo que le habían dicho Angelo, Shura y Afrodita, los que decían trabajaban para la policía de la ciudad, cuando fueron a visitarlo a su departamento, hacía casi seis meses, advirtiendole de cuan peligroso podía ser su compañero de trabajo.

-¿Qué has hecho para que te persiga la policia?

Radamanthys se detuvo, para después intentar marcharse, caminando rapido, escuchando los pasos de Hades que le perseguía, tratando de alcanzarlo, escuchando su preocupación, deteniéndose de nuevo cuando vio un auto negro, que se le figuró el de Kanon.

-Si me lo dices, puedo ayudarte, Radamanthys, soy tu amigo y ni siquiera me dijiste que te ibas de la ciudad, no pude despedirme cuando me mudé. 

De pronto se detuvo, tratando de respirar hondo, recordando que Hades conducía una motocicleta y que su casco le ayudaría a esconder su rostro de momento, creyendo que él querría ayudarle, eran viejos amigos.

-Estoy en graves problemas, lo comprenderé si no deseas ayudarme, o creerme, pero por el momento, ayúdame a alejarme de aquí, por favor, eres mi unica esperanza.

*****

Kanon se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones, el único de una sola pieza, con una pistola en su mano, masajeando su sien, esperando escuchar una buena noticia, después de varias horas buscandolo, escuchando unas pisadas, era Saga y Milo, el segundo se veía muy preocupado.

-No está en la presa topacio, de alguna forma salió, hermano, Radamanthys es más inteligente de lo que pensábamos. 

Milo no se atrevía a decirle nada, escuchando los pasos de su gatito, que se preparaba para otro dia de trabajo, usando su bata de doctor, su cabello sujeto en una coleta, deteniéndose de pronto cuando Kanon le apuntó con la pistola.

Retrocediendo varios pasos, preguntandose porque lo señalaban a él, que hacía que Kanon lo culpara de la fuga de su cachorrito, cómo era que sabía que a pesar de todo lo dicho con anterioridad, distrajo a Milo para que pudiera huir, en el momento en que lo intento.

-¿Que diablos estas haciendo Kanon? 

Le pregunto acercándose a él con un paso rápido, deteniéndose cuando le quitó el seguro a su arma, haciendo un ademán para que se detuviera, no deseaba matar a Camus, pero si no le dejaban otra alternativa lo haría.

-Tu perdiste a mi amante, es justo que yo pierda al tuyo, no te parece. 

Milo negó eso, colocando a Camus detrás de su espalda, al mismo tiempo que Saga intentaba acercarse a su hermano, escuchando un disparo, que dio junto a los pies del jefe de policía que no se movió un ápice, tratando de proteger a su juguete, a su favorito.

-¡Si le haces daño te odiare por siempre Kanon, jamas podre olvidar esto! 

Saga logró sostener la muñeca de Kanon, bajando el arma de momento, al mismo tiempo que Milo seguía firme, protegiendo a Camus con su cuerpo, quien a decir verdad, estaba aterrado, sosteniendo los hombros de su amo por primera vez, buscando su protección, comprendiendo que no deseaba morir, aunque tuviera que ser un esclavo.

-Ya lo hemos buscado por todas partes Kanon, debió salir en alguno de los camiones, seguramente mintió cuando dijo necesitar ese bastón, o guardaba de las pastillas que le dabas. 

Milo asintió, tenían unas fotografías que podían ser de Radamanthys, un sujeto con una cofia, sin ninguna clase de maleta, lo habían buscado con los perros, pero no daban con él, era imposible encontrarlo, pero, únicamente había un pequeño pueblo cerca, no podría llegar muy lejos y ya estaban buscándolo. 

-Estas diciendo que, mientras ustedes perdian el tiempo, mi cachorrito salió con todos los empleados y ahora esta fuera mi alcance. 

Saga negó eso, no estaba fuera de su alcance, pero sí había escapado en lo que ellos buscaban en el interior de aquella lujosa zona residencial, enseñando su ropa, un cuchillo y cabello, demasiado, aparentemente había robado el uniforme de uno de los empleados, su credencial, así como cambiado su apariencia física lo suficiente para pasar desapercibido.

-Buscaban a un hombre de cabello mas largo y cejas unidas, con ropa negra, parece que se cortó el cabello, se rasuro, así como le robo su uniforme a uno de los trabajadores, salio en algun momento de la noche, pero no puede llegar muy lejos, aún no se recupera del todo de la pierna… 

*****

Hola, Radamanthys logró escapar y tendrá ayuda de un buen amigo suyo, que aquí, como Surt es una buena persona. Muchas gracias a los que han llegado hasta aquí. SeikenNJ.


	53. Esperanza.

Camus estaba seguro que por no atenderle pronto, jamás se recuperaria del todo y esperaba al mismo tiempo que Kanon tuviera piedad y no le disparara, que Milo pudiera protegerlo, quien sosteniéndolo de sus brazos, aun seguía actuando como un escudo humano, aunque pudo escuchar un disparo, a un lado de su cabeza, haciendo un agujero en la pared.

-Si no dan con el, mataré a tu gatito, Milo.

Le informo al menor que mantenía apretados los dientes, al mismo tiempo que Camus, se preguntaba porque lo amenazaba a él, que le había hecho para que pudiera culparlo de la fuga de Radamanthys.

Al mismo tiempo que Saga, quien intentó situarse entre Camus, Milo y Kanon, sabía que hablaba en serio, el menor nunca bromeaba con nada, era el diablo cuando lo hacían enojar, o un ángel, cuando lo tenías de tu lado.

-Tienes un mes para encontrarlo… nada más que eso. 

Milo asintió, a punto de decirle que si estaba dispuesto a perder su amistad por ese cachorrito, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier palabra, Kanon se levantó, sosteniéndolo de las mejillas.

-No hay nada que no haría, por tenerlo a mi lado y si piensas, que perder tu amistad, significa más para mi, que obligarte a recuperar a mi amado, piensalo de nuevo Milo. 

Kanon susurro en su oído, colocando el cañón de la pistola en la barbilla de Camus, haciendo el sonido de un disparo, para después alejarse, ansioso, enojado y meditando, tratando de pensar a donde podria ir, seguro que buscaría al cocinero.

-Sigan al cocinero, mi cachorrito tratara de acudir a él y cuando lo hagan, traiganmelo, sin importar cuánta sangre sea derramada, no dejare que me abandone de nuevo. 

Milo deseaba golpearle, Saga esperaba que su hermano no hiciera ninguna locura y Camus, seguía aferrado a la espalda de su captor, esperando que no fuera asesinado por su acto de buena voluntad, escuchando como Kanon se marchaba, sintiendo los brazos de Milo rodeándolo, besando su frente.

-Encontraré a ese cachorrito, no temas, no dejare que nada te aparte de mi lado.

Escuchando un llanto ligero, el primero en todo ese tiempo a su lado, apenas un susurro, que acompañaba a unas manos que se aferraban de su ropa, por primera vez Camus buscaba su protección y eso, a pesar de saber que Kanon sería capaz de matar a su gatito, le hacía sentir satisfecho.

-No lo permitiré.

Le juro, besando su frente, llevandolo a su habitación, ese día no asistiria al hospital en donde laboraba, se quedaría a su lado, permitiéndole complacerlo.

-Nadie te hará daño. 

*****

-¿Fue ese tipo, el que te visitaba en el restaurante? 

Radamanthys se había dado un largo baño, tratando de acomodar su cabello, que cortó con un cuchillo especialmente afilado, llevando una mano a su frente, donde deberían estar sus cejas, las que también se quitó, cortándose un poco, pero al menos, no lo reconocieron.

-¡Ese maldito que te acorralo en la cocina! 

Radamanthys asintió, ya le había dicho todo, como fue tan estúpido como para no huir apenas pudo hacerlo, la información que Kanon poseía de su persona, el código de seguridad, solo lo necesario de sus primeros meses de cautiverio, lo que sabía de sus conecciones, todo lo que pensó era necesario para que Hades comprendiera en la clase de problema en la que estaba metido y que quisiera ayudarle.

-¿Podrías prestarme algo de dinero?

Radamanthys usaba una playera blanca, pantalones de dril, tenis blancos y ropa interior también blanca, toda ella de Hades, la que le quedaba un poco suelta, sin embargo estaba limpia, era cómoda, la clase de ropa que usaría alguien como su único amigo, quien le había preparando un poco de cafe, asi como le había servido una rebanada de panque de nueces y frutos secos, el que devoró, en realidad estaba hambriento. 

\- Solo para alejarme de aquí, tal vez regresar a Inglaterra, no lo se…

Hades negó eso con un movimiento de la cabeza, no podía dejarlo solo después de todo lo que le había dicho, comprendiendo entonces, porque fueron a visitarlo, para decirle que Radamanthys no era de fiar, escuchando unos toques a su puerta, como si estuvieran dispuestos a tirarla.

-¡Abran, somos de la policía!

Radamanthys se levantó de un salto, era imposible que hubieran dado con él tan rápido, apenas había pasado un día desde que se encontró con Hades por pura casualidad, sosteniendo un cuchillo de mantequilla, como si eso pudiera protegerlo.

-Sal por la ventana y entra en el departamento de arriba, el vecino me dejo cuidando a sus peces marinos, la ventana está abierta, después, la cierras, para que no parezca que hay alguien viviendo en ese departamento.

Radamanthys asintió, tratando de apurarse, abandonando su café junto a su pan, el que Hades fingiria que estaba comiendo, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como los golpes a la puerta aumentaban el volumen, haciéndole abrir después de unos minutos, cuando pensó que la ventana ya estaba cerrada, que su amigo estaba a salvo en el otro departamento.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hice algo malo? 

Angelo ingreso dándole un puñetazo demasiado fuerte, Shura, con una navaja de mano, asomándose por la ventana sin ver nada fuera de lo normal, Afrodita, seguro que en ese momento, Radamanthys estaba muy lejos, no era tan torpe como para acudir con Hades por ayuda, cuando le dijo que lo habían estado vigilando, sabían todo acerca de él.

-Más te vale que no le ayudes a Radamanthys, o comenzaras a tener accidentes desagradables. 

Pronunció Shura, al mismo tiempo que Angelo tomaba la rebanada de panque de Radamanthys, comiendosela, sentándose en la misma silla que él estaba utilizando, bebiendo de su café con un aire casi aburrido, pero muy amenazante.

-Es más, si lo ves, tienes que decirnos dónde está, Kanon está dispuesto a perdonarte si lo entregas y si nos das una pista, en el supuesto de que no desees ayudarle, una buena recompensa.

Hades sostenía su nariz, que sangraba profusamente, sintiendo una caricia repentina, era Afrodita, que lo sostenía del mentón, con demasiada dulzura, aunque también era parte de ellos, y también deseaba amenazarlo.

-No des tu vida por él, lindura, no lo vale, Kanon es una mala persona que hará lo que sea por recuperarle, no te conviene morir, únicamente por ser un caballero, por querer jugar al héroe.

Radamanthys se había acostado en el suelo, usando un vaso para tratar de escuchar lo que ocurría en el piso de abajo, agradeciendo que ese techo fuera tan delgado, que carecía de alguna clase de aislante de sonido, permitiéndole escuchar la advertencia de Afrodita. 

-Mucho menos, cuando Milo y Saga le están ayudando a buscarlo por toda la ciudad, ese cabello rubio y esos ojos amarillos son muy difíciles de ignorar, así como esas cejas, son como una señal de tiro al blanco. 

Aquello solo era una advertencia, debía cambiar su aspecto físico, y después marcharse lejos, tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieran, sus piernas, que Kanon casi pudo incapacitar, porque en ese momento no soportaba el dolor de su rodilla fracturada, la que Camus le había dicho únicamente conservaba por puro milagro. 

—¿Quien es este Kanon y porque piensa que yo le ayudaría?

Les pregunto Hades con lo que esperaba fuera confusión, aún sosteniendo su nariz, observando como Angelo comenzaba a revisar su departamento, cortando almohadas, buscando en los clóset, aún en el refrigerador para robarle una cerveza, constatando que Radamanthys no estaba allí, ingresando en el cuarto de baño para usarlo, en donde tampoco pudo ver ningún rastro de su objetivo.

—¿Porque no se lo preguntas tu mismo?

Inmediatamente ingresó en el departamento un hombre de largo cabello ensortijado, vestido de traje, ese era Milo, a su lado estaba Kanon, con las manos detrás de su espalda, observandole con demasiado odio, con desprecio, mucho más al ver la clase de lugar en donde vivía, que era bonito, estaba limpio, era lo que cualquier persona tenía, pero para el mayor, no se trataba más que de un basurero.

—Así que en esta pocilga vives, Hades...

Hades trato de fingir indiferencia al ver como Kanon ingresaba en su departamento y Milo revisaba la ventana, buscando a su amigo, no quería que su desprecio fuera visible, que lo comprendiera, porque no le permitiría acercarse a él, a Radamanthys, no sin una buena pelea.

—Debes sentirte muy valiente al enfrentarte a mi, por mi cachorrito, pero no eres el único que ha intentado separarnos, los primeros perdieron la vida en un terrible accidente.

Pronunció, caminando hacia la ventana, notando como Milo las escaleras de seguridad que daban a los otros departamentos, pensando que muchas ocasiones a quienes buscaban se les ocurrió esconderse en otras casas, pero siempre los encontraban. 

—Revisalo, tal vez decidió esconderse en alguno de los departamentos. 

Milo asintió, saliendo a las escaleras, para revisar cada una de las ventanas, si había alguien en ese departamento, cada uno de ellos no llamaron su atención, exceptuando el último, que estaba a oscuras, con las cortinas corridas y la ventana cerrada.

—¿Quien vive arriba? 

Preguntó Kanon, al ver que Milo parecía interesado en ese departamento, esperando una rápida respuesta, que al no llegar, provocó que tanto Shura, como Angelo volvieran a golpearlo.

—Un anciano, salió de vacaciones, no hay nadie en ese departamento. 

Esperaba que no quisieran entrar en él, porque allí estaba Radamanthys, escondiéndose, y se darían cuenta de que no estaba cerrado. 

—Muy bien, Milo revisa ese lugar, yo platicaré con Hades mientras tanto.

*****

Milo rompió la ventana, para ingresar en ese departamento, quitando los seguros, Radamanthys había tomado un lugar en el armario, respirando pausado, para que no lo escucharán.

—Corre, cachorrito, corre… corre, corre, corre… 

Cantaba revisando el baño, cada una de las habitaciones, deteniéndose para admirar los peces, golpeando el tanque con las puntas de los dedos, pensando que debería mandar a instalar una pecera como esa, pero mucho más grande, para alegrar su departamento.

—Corre cachorrito, corre, corre. 

De pronto se detuvo, enfrente del armario en donde estaba escondido, a punto de abrirlo, era el único lugar que le faltaba y no podía moverse de allí, era demasiado grande para que pudiera pasar desapercibido, lo tenían.

—Corre, corre, corre. 

Sin embargo, como si una fuerza divina estuviera de su lado, escucharon la puerta abrirse y una voz alegre llamar a sus peces en el acuario, al fin había llegado el dueño de ese departamento.

—Mis niños, ya llegué, ya estoy aquí.

Milo maldijo en voz baja y escapó exactamente por dónde había llegado, el hombre mayor, un oriental de cabello café canoso, delgado pero con suficientes músculos para abrirse paso a través de una puerta, dejó sus maletas, tardandose un poco más de la cuenta para dejar que el intruso saliera por la ventana. 

—Pobre Hades, parece que lo están golpeando por culpa tuya. 

Radamanthys jadeo, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos, escuchando como el anciano alimentaba a los peces, su nombre era Dohko y había pasado frente al departamento de Hades, para avisarle de su llegada, escuchando algunos quejidos, algunos golpes y una voz de alguien preguntando por un cachorrito, amenazando a su joven vecino que no podía ocultar a su amor de su depredador, aunque él se dijo el amor de su vida. 

—Sal, no pienso delatarte, porque no quiero que maten a Hades o te maten a ti, cuando te niegues a regresar a los brazos de tu amado. 

Radamanthys dió un paso fuera del armario y el hombre mayor, que era algo bajito, pudo notar su miedo, su temor a ser descubierto. 

—¿Cómo te llamas? 

Radamanthys no deseaba decirle su nombre, ni siquiera deseaba moverse, así que se quedó quieto, en silencio, escuchando más golpes, muchas más amenazas. 

—No me digas, ya sé cómo te llamas, ven, ingresa en esa habitación y trata de tranquilizarte un poco. 

Dohko le sentó en una cama, llevándole algo de beber, preguntándose si debía bajar o seguir fingiendo su debilidad, al ser un hombre mayor.

—Esperan que Hades les diga todo sobre tu paradero, pero no lo hará, te tiene en muy alta estima. 

*****

—Es la única vez que te lo diré, no te metas entre nosotros, así que si te llega a localizar, lo detendras un poco para que pueda ir por él, por mi hermoso niño, quedó claro. 

Hades asintió mirándole de reojo con desprecio al pensar que ese mismo trato sufrió su amigo en sus manos, pensando que estaba más que claro, que nunca le diría donde estaba Radamanthys, porque ese sujeto, Kanon, terminaría por matarlo. 

—Se los entregaré, si llega a verme, yo se los entregaré. 

Pronunció, con lo que esperaba que fuera una postura patética, logrando que Kanon fruncieron el ceño, golpeándolo con mucha más fuerza, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, furioso y angustiado al imaginarse a su cachorrito vagando en las calles, hambriento, con frío y solo, cansado, sin nadie que se preocupara por el. 

—Vamonos, este cobarde no sabe nada de mí cachorrito. 

Milo asintió, no del todo seguro, porque Surt hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos, mucho más de lo que pensó posible, para proteger a su Camus, soporto palizas, la destrucción de su carrera y vidas, todo para alejarlo de su gatito. 

—Si, Radamanthys debe haber conseguido alguna forma de salir de la ciudad. 

Así que lo mejor era colocar alguna clase de vigilancia en ese edificio, algunos de sus hombres más leales, o los de Kanon, Kasa e Io, ello podían servirles, o tal vez, Thetis. 

—Dejamelo a mi, yo lo encontraré. 

Kanon asintió, saliendo por la puerta, seguido de Milo y de los soldados de Saga, desesperado por la seguridad de su cachorrito, cubriendo su rostro, recordando como aquella ocasión en la cual los padres de Radamanthys lo traicionaron al alejar a su pequeño amor de sus brazos, su dulce efebo resultó gravemente herido, haciéndole ingresar en el vehículo que había preparado para llevarse sus vidas, castigarlos por su traición. 

Podía recordar la sangre y el aroma de los fierros retorcidos, ver a su cachorrito ensangrentado, inmóvil, lo habían obligado a viajar con ellos, por lo que jamás podría perdonarlos. 

Y poco después, no saber nada de su amor, solo que estaba muy mal, que no lo dejarían verlo ya que no tenía ninguna conexión sanguínea con él, pero su lazo era mayor, se trataba del destino, de la fortuna que los deseaba juntos. 

Cómo peleó por ser su tutor, por mantenerlo a su lado, por demasiado tiempo, siendo rechazado por las autoridades que no confiaban en sus intenciones para con el menor, ni con su clase de vida, razón por la cual aceptó aprender bajo la tutela de Shion, ser el mejor alumno, para tener poder, el verdadero tipo de poder, el que en realidad importaba, no solo el monetario. 

Perdiendo a su corazón, que escapaba de los hogares adoptivos, que nunca permanecía en un solo sitio, que apenas pudo alcanzar en ese restaurante y de nuevo había huido. 

—¿Lo dejarás ir Kanon? ¿Para eso te eduque? ¿Para que se burlen de ti, como se burlaron de mi? 

Kanon negó eso, en la limusina había un hombre de cabello verde, otro anciano, que abrazo al menor, que comenzó a llorar en su regazo. 

—Lo extraño, extraño a mi cachorrito… 

Susurro, sintiendo el consuelo paternal de Shion, que rodeando sus hombros trató de tranquilizarlo, el que era la estrella de la desgracia, aquel elegido por los dioses y quién tomaría su lugar en su culto de milenios oscuros, como patriarca de lo divino, lider de quienes protegían las reliquias de los dioses del pasado, que buscaban estrellas elegidas por el destino, como lo era el cachorrito, o el gatito de sus aprendices favoritos.

—No te preocupes, lo recuperaremos para ti, Kanon. 

Le aseguro, necesitaban esa estrella, que era una oscura, un demonio o un dragón, nacido en una familia de piratas o matones, con la traición y la muerte en su sangre, un ser que no podían dejar escapar, la pareja perfecta para Kanon, que le amaba desde un inicio, a quien los padres del muchacho traicionaron, porque ya estaba decidido, que sería su compañero, como Camus, hijo de una prestigiada familia de Francia, estaba seleccionado para Milo, aunque ellos también, quisieron escapar con su pequeño en brazos, ocultándose en Siberia.

—No puede salir de la ciudad, tenemos ojos por todas partes.

*****

La búsqueda prosigue, pero Radamanthys tiene una oportunidad para escapar de las garras de Kanon, quien no lo dejara ir nunca, porque lo desea para él, muchas gracias por leerme, por sus comentarios y por sus estrellas. SeikenNJ.


	54. Chapter 54

Dohko le hizo una señal para que Radamanthys guardara silencio, esperando a que la limusina se alejara, para poco después salir por la puerta, para asegurarse que Hades aún siguiera con vida. 

Escuchando los pasos del último heredero de la familia Walden, que aparentemente, no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo que aparentemente pelearía hasta la muerte por su libertad. 

—Deberías quedarte en mi departamento, hasta que sepamos si es seguro.

Radamanthys negó eso, no podía dejar solo a Hades, tenía que ver si aun estaba vivo, deteniéndose en la puerta, al verle levantarse con demasiada lentitud, cubierto de golpes, sangrando, únicamente porque pensaban que podía ayudarle, sin saber, que lo estaba haciendo en realidad.

-Kanon es un demente, no puedo dejar que de contigo, jamas me lo perdonaría.

Dohko vio como el chico rubio corrió a su encuentro, o al menos lo intento, porque a leguas podía ver que su pierna le dolía, estaba cojeando demasiado, debido al cansancio o cualquier otra razón, levantando a Hades con algo de dificultad, pues el era especialmente alto.

-Pensaba que le diría en donde estabas, que te traicionaria, pero no lo dejaré acercarse a ti, mucho menos al escuchar lo que te hizo, al ver tu miedo. 

Hades al sentir el cuerpo de Radamanthys a su lado, sus brazos sosteniéndolo, sonrió, acariciando su mejilla, para besarlo de pronto, como había deseado hacerlo cuando apenas pudo conocerlo, al verlo trabajar con tanto empeño, creyendo que se trataba de una persona ejemplar.

-Te quiero, me gustas mucho y comprenderé si no aceptas mi amor, pero no te dejare solo, no con Kanon. 

Dohko al ver que Hades aun estaba vivo, regresó con sus peces, no podía hacer nada más, únicamente, mudarse de nuevo, estaban demasiado cerca y lo mejor era escapar, dejando que los mataran, traicionando a los jóvenes en ese departamento, pero salvando su pellejo, uno viejo, cansado, que ya no era nada agradable a la vista, pero aun así tenía su libertad, podría permanecer libre de Shion, el patriarca de lo que llamaban “el santuario” por más tiempo, que era una secta, cuyos miembros decían ser los únicos elegidos por el cosmos, los soldados de los dioses, instrumentos de lo divino, sólo unos dementes.

-Si quieres sobrevivir, debes irte ahora, Radamanthys cambiar su apariencia, pintarse el cabello, depilar sus cejas, cambiar el color de sus ojos, yo que se… tratar de pasar desapercibido, salir de este lugar como lo haría un ilegal, solo asi podras comprar algo de tiempo, porque tarde o temprano darán contigo y tendrás que huir de nuevo. 

Dohko entonces dejo un pequeño fajo de dinero en el brazo del sofá que estaba junto a la puerta, con eso podrían comprar algunos víveres, resistir varios días, algunos pasajes de camión, comprar tiempo, nada más podía hacer sin arriesgarse a ser encontrado, porque en “el santuario” creía en las duplas y se había decidido que la suya sería Shion, su viejo amigo, su camarada, su compañero elegido, su amo.

-Y lo más conveniente es moverte solo, así no arrastrarás a nadie mas contigo, pero no harán caso, yo solo soy un hombre viejo, a punto de encontrar mi tranquilidad en los brazos de la muerte, ustedes aun son jovenes, aun tienen esperanza.

La puerta se cerró, con ese mismo sonido metálico que tanto perturbaba a Radamanthys, el que ya no sonaba como clavos de un ataúd, sino como el choque de un auto contra otro, de un accidente.

-No voy a arrastrarte conmigo, ese anciano ya me dio suficiente dinero Hades, eso es todo lo que necesito, me ire, lograre pasar desapercibido si no dejo de moverme o de cambiar mi apariencia, así que, tu quedate, si esto es una advertencia, no quiero saber que será un castigo. 

Hades no lo dejo ir, no podía hacerlo y tal vez, eso hubiera sido lo mejor, porque ambos debían cambiar su apariencia, encontrar una vida nueva, alejada de cualquier clase de gobierno, de sistema de salud, o de poblacion, ser unos fantasmas, nada más que eso.

-Se donde encontrar ayuda, mi hermano es un hombre poderoso, no somos unidos, pero espero que haga algo. 

Radamanthys beso los labios de Hades, y aunque era muy prematuro aceptarle, no conocía otra forma de pagarle su gentileza o de rebelarse contra su amo, más que aceptar su amor, tomar una decisión propia antes de que toda clase de voluntad se le fuera arrebatada.

-No te merezco Hades, en este momento eres un ángel, un ente caído del cielo y te pagaré tu ayuda, de la forma en que tu lo desees.

Hades no deseaba que lo viera como un pago a su gentileza, pero la oportunidad de tenerlo en sus brazos, de hacerse imprescindible para el, era demasiado agradable como para dejarla pasar, además estaba seguro de que Kanon solo blofeaba, no podía cumplir sus amenazas, no tenía tanto poder como decía. 

—Dohko tiene razón, debemos irnos cuanto antes, pero primero debemos conseguir algo para ti. 

Radamanthys negó eso, primero debían atender las heridas de Hades, de eso se encargaría él personalmente, besando cada moretón que encontraba, sintiéndose cada vez peor, al imaginar que matarían a su amigo por su culpa, pero demasiado asustado para negarse a recibir su ayuda. 

—Me alegra que aún no se hayan ido, tengo algo para Radamanthys, de momento les servirá. 

Eran unas pinzas para planchar el cabello, volverlo lacio, un tinte de color negro, como ala de mosca y lentes de contacto de color azul, sin ninguna clase de graduación, los que planeaba usar en el futuro.

—No puedes salir de aquí con la misma apariencia, no si no quieres que te descubran, arreglate con eso y usa una gorra, también debes pintar tus cejas y mantenerlas delgadas, no como una mujer, pero si diferentes a cómo se ven ahora mismo. 

Radamanthys asintió, sin poder imaginarse como se vería con cabello negro lacio, ojos azules y ceja delgadas, no era él, pero suponía que eso era lo que buscaban.

—Los llevaré a la central del sur, es la más concurrida y será más difícil que puedan rastrearlos. 

Dohko estaba tan cansado de correr, que ya no lo haría más, era un hombre viejo, Shion seguramente ya se habría olvidado de él y estos niños necesitaban ayuda. 

—De todas formas yo también saldré de la ciudad, ya no hay nada que me llame la atención aquí. 

Hades se puso una camisa blanca, tomando una decisión que hería su orgullo, pero visitaría a su hermano, para pedirle ayuda, tal vez en esta ocasión si quisiera escucharlo. 

—Podría estar al pendiente de Radamanthys, en lo que se arregla, yo visitaré a Aioros, tal vez me escuche está vez. 

Dohko se encogió de hombros, caminando en dirección del refrigerador para preparar una última cena para los tres, al mismo tiempo que el menor comenzaba a cambiar su apariencia, tratando de hacerla diferente por completo, suponiendo que lo mejor era dejarse crecer su barba, la que era tupida, tratando de ocultar su rostro con ella. 

—Cuando era joven, también sufrí la cacería de aquellos bastardos, creo que aún me buscan, así que, para huir, tienes que ir siempre un paso adelante. 

Ese anciano se escuchaba realmente feliz, a pesar de lo que le decía e intentaba ayudarlo, aunque eso lo pusiera en peligro. 

—Shion era el nombre de mi amo, era el patriarca y pensé que era mi amigo, pero, cuando tuvo un poco de poder, me traiciono, yo pude escapar porque un “caballito” me abrió las puertas, me dió dinero y pude huir. 

Fue lo único que dijo, para enfocarse en su tarea y en sus recuerdos, escuchando los movimientos de Radamanthys, esperando por ver el cambio una vez que su cabello, sus ojos y sus cejas ya no estaban allí. 

Dándole una apariencia de cierta forma mucho más joven, mucho más indefensa y tranquila, aunque seguía siendo muy atractivo y nada podía hacerse con su gran tamaño, ni tampoco su pierna, supuso. 

—No quedó tan mal, te ves diferente, yo no te reconocería pero Kanon si lo hará, aún sigues siendo tú, así que trata de pasar desapercibido.

Radamanthys asintió sentándose en la mesa, preguntándose a dónde habría ido Aioria y si recibiría ayuda, de quien lo esperaba. 

*****

Unas horas después Hades seguía esperando por ser recibido por su hermano, sentado en uno de aquellos largos sillones, en donde una oficinista de cabello verde le dijo esperar treinta minutos más, por cuarta ocasión. 

Zeus no quería recibirlo, nunca lo hacía, pero esta vez necesitaba ayuda de su hermano mayor, algo de dinero o seguridad, pero con el dinero se conformaba.

Y levantándose, con un paso rápido ingreso en la oficina, para ver a su hermano hablando por teléfono, no con un socio de negocios, sino con alguien poco importante, porque le colgó inmediatamente al verlo entrar a su oficina.

—¡Tenemos que hablar! 

Zeus suspiró con cierta molestia, fastidiado de verlo siquiera, prendiendo un cigarrillo, sirviéndose un poco de agua de una jarra de cristal. 

—Esa es la forma de hablarle a tu hermano mayor, además, que te crees al entrar así, te deje muy claro que no te deseo cerca, mucho menos con esa apariencia, como si te hubieran molido a palos. 

Eso habían hecho, molerlo a palos, pero a su hermano eso no le importaría demasiado supuso.

—Me metí con las personas equivocadas, Zeus, vinieron a golpearme, la próxima vez me matarán, así que necesito algo de dinero para irme lejos, se que tienes mucho y puedes ayudarme. 

Zeus comenzó a reírse, no le daría dinero, su hermano era el inútil de siempre y él no tenía porque cargarlo a sus espaldas, era libre de cualquiera de sus responsabilidades, en especial, aquellas que tenían que ver con su hermano mayor.

—No te daré nada, Hades, regresa por donde llegaste y dile a mi secretaria que te de dos pases para un almuerzo en la cafetería de la empresa, para que no tengas que ir mendigando por la calle.

Hades entrecerró los ojos, ese era su hermano mayor para él, así que furioso, arrancando su collar, que era de valor, al menos, valía mucho más que dos almuerzos, se apartó, deteniéndose unos instantes. 

—Te lo regalo, vale más que dos almuerzos, y espero que cuando mi sangre caiga sobre tu cabeza, recuerdes que la única vez que te pedí algo, me rechazaste. 

Pronunció, aventando el collar que le hubiera regalado antes de marcharse, furioso, al ahora respetable Zeus, que desde su oficina comandaba su empresa de seguridad privada.

—No seas exagerado, pero te llevaré flores cuando sea tu funeral. 

Zeus respondió, sosteniendo el collar con una mueca de disgusto, suspirando, para guardarlo junto a su celular, el que tenía el teléfono de su hermano, pero nunca lo utilizaba.

*****

Kanon llegó a su mansión en donde tenía más información de su cachorrito, donde estaba su computadora portátil y todo aquello que consideraba de valor.

Sentándose frente al escritorio, con una mueca de disgusto al pensar en Hades, en el deseo que podía ver en sus ojos, mucho antes de acercarse a su pequeño, las primeras veces que comió en ese lugar, analizando los alrededores y la situación de su amado. 

Recordaba como se le quedaba viendo a Radamanthys desde lejos, conversando con él, intentando robarlo para él, aunque decía que lo entregaría, juraba no saber nada de su amado, pero era una mentira, una absoluta mentira, Hades, ese cocinero, lo deseaba para él y era lo suficiente estúpido como para mentirle.

Así que levantando el teléfono decidió llamar a Milo, algo no le gustaba en esa actitud patética, ese cocinero lo estaba engañando, estaba seguro de que su cachorrito había acudido a él, su intuición se lo decía.

—Milo, ese bastardo está mintiendo, debe saber algo de mi cachorrito. 

Al otro lado de la línea, Milo sostenía un látigo en sus manos y golpeaba la espalda de Camus con fuerza, quien estaba amarrado a dos postes, sus ojos cubiertos con una tira de cuero negro. 

—Lo sé, él mentía y he puesto hombres a vigilar ese departamento, sabremos que hace o a donde va, de planear alguna estupidez, mientras tanto, he localizado a su hermano, ya mande a esos tres a darle una advertencia. 

Milo podía imaginarse a Kanon sonreír al otro lado de la bocina, encantado con sus planes y su eficiencia, eso salvaría la vida de su gatito, que desde que recibiera la amenaza de su mejor amigo, casi un hermano, se había vuelto mucho más dócil que en el pasado. 

—Y he puesto algunos elementos en todas las centrales camioneras, en el aeropuerto, en cualquiera de las zonas en que tú cachorrito podría intentar abandonar la ciudad, no te preocupes, no podrá alejarse demasiado. 

Un nuevo latigazo pudo escucharse, seguido de un gemido, que le hizo recordar lo que Camus le había dicho, como el cachorrito estaba muy mal de su pierna, apenas podía moverse. 

—Camus me dijo que tú cachorrito en verdad está muy mal de su pierna, para este momento el dolor debe ser insoportable y debe cojear, así que, será fácil encontrarlo. 

Kanon esperaba que dijera la verdad, con una hermosa sonrisa, cerrando los ojos, recargado en su sillón, recordando la imagen de Radamanthys cuando había conseguido que le complaciera con su boca, lo erótico que se veía de rodillas, sometido a su voluntad. 

Su pequeño regresaría a sus brazos, solo era cuestión de tiempo y Shion tenía razón, era el próximo patriarca de los dioses, el envase de la guerra, nada de lo que deseara se le negaría.

—Te lo llevaremos Kanon, como tú me trajiste a mi gatito y siempre has respaldado a Saga. 

Eso esperaba Kanon, que sin más colgó, poniendo un vídeo de su cachorrito, que lo cabalgaba sin pudor, tratando de conseguir su medicamento, diciéndole cuánto lo amaba y como deseaba estar con él por el resto de su vida, jurándole amor eterno.

—Claro que volverás, no podrás vivir sin mi, no lo permitiré.

*****

Radamanthys piensa que puede huir, pero Kanon no se lo permitirá, no lo dejara vivir sin el, porque él no puede vivir sin su cachorrito. Muchas gracias. SeikenNJ


	55. Vision

Hades regreso a su departamento aún molesto, deseoso de golpear algo o a alguien, tratando de calmarse al ingresar, escuchando el sonido de algunos cubiertos, de la risa de Radamanthys, que sentado en la mesa, se veía completamente diferente. 

—Te ves muy guapo. 

Apenas pudo decir, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo, tratando de sonreír, tomando un asiento a lado de Dohko, que para ese momento disfrutaba de una taza de té. 

—¿Antes no?

Radamanthys trato de jugar con él, sintiéndose demasiado extraño al verse como alguien diferente, tratando de acostumbrarse a los lentes de contacto, al color de su cabello y a llevar gorra todo el tiempo. 

—Siempre has sido una visión para una vista cansada… digo, te ves igual de guapo…

Hades sentía que sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo y estaban a punto de incendiarse, rascando su cuello, algo nervioso. 

—Siempre me has gustado mucho y antes de que desaparecieras pensaba en invitarte a salir o algo por el estilo. 

Radamanthys no supo qué decir en ese momento, también algo sonrojado, tomando un poco del café que le habían preparado, tratando de ignorar los cumplidos de Hades. 

—Hades hablaba mucho de ti, de lo mucho que te esforzabas, de lo amable que eras y se quejaba horrores de Kanon, ese hijo de perra. 

Era gracioso ver el amor de los jóvenes, su sonrojo y su nerviosismo, si fuera el, le pediría que les diera privacidad para estar solos unos instantes antes de huir, sin embargo, lo mejor era marcharse de una buena vez. 

—Come Hades, no podemos perder más tiempo. 

Así lo hizo, devorando todo lo que había en el plato, con prisa, sin disfrutarlo, para hacer poco después exactamente lo que el anciano les decía, un anciano que abandonaría a sus peces y se largaba de la ciudad, por la misma razón que Radamanthys lo haría. 

Porque seguía huyendo del amor que uno de los prominentes miembros del santuario decía sentir por él, una secta en donde todos aquellos elegidos tenían todo lo que pudieran desear, fueran objetos o personas. 

Todos los recursos imaginables, todos los contactos y toda clase de personas, como la chica rubia que fingía vender chucherías en el puesto de siempre, sacando fotografías de cada persona que salía del departamento, del anciano, del chico de cabello negro con una mochila al hombro y de Hades, que salía directo a su trabajo, supuso.

Pero ella no estaba para suponer, solo para fotografiar y seguir a Hades, descubriendo que lo esperaba un coche negro algo viejo, que no sería nada llamativo si no subiera Hades en el, en donde el primer anciano lo esperaba, el que condujo su coche hasta llegar a la central camionera del sur, en donde casi los pierde de vista. 

Los dos se despidieron como si fueran grandes amigos y siguieron caminos diferentes, ingresando en las instalaciones, para perderse en la multitud. 

Radamanthys esperaría dos horas en el interior del auto, oculto, para después salir cuando ya nadie se fijara en el automóvil.

Hades saldría primero, después bajaría en la primera parada, donde lo esperaría, allí los dos rentarian un coche que los llevaría por varias carreteras menores, esperando salir a pie de la ciudad, moviéndose como lo haría un ilegal, buscando una nueva vida, huyendo de la policía.

Thetis anoto las placas del automóvil, para intentar buscar a Hades, sin mucho resultado, pero al menos tenía las fotografías en sus manos y Milo estaba seguro de que si seguían al cocinero, como le llamaba Kanon al chico de cabello negro, encontrarían a su objetivo.

Pasaron días y Kanon comenzaba a desesperarse, necesitaba alguna noticia, conocer el paradero de su cachorrito, si estaba a salvo, si estaba seguro, si ese Hades lo trataba como se lo merecía, rodeándolo de lujos, comodidades, todo lo que su amante pudiera desear.

Sin embargo, conocía a Milo y aunque hubiera amenazado la cabeza pelirroja de su amante, no podía enemistarse con él, no por un asunto que podía arreglar si le ponía el empeño adecuado. 

Así que, si no podía ver a su cachorrito o saber de él, haría lo que hizo esos últimos años, enfocarse en su deber, en cumplir con su misión como emisario de la guerra. 

Su último trabajo antes de coronarse como el patriarca del santuario, aquello para lo que Saga le solicitó ayuda, puesto que por mucho tiempo quiso olvidarse del Santuario, que no le había traído más que dolor, al no poder evitar que los padres de su cachorrito lo apartaran de sus brazos.

Dejaría que Milo realizará su trabajo, aquel para lo que fue entrenado, y aunque pasara el lapso de tiempo que dijo que le daría, no lo presionaría demasiado, sabía que amaba a su gatito, tanto como él a su cachorrito.

No obstante, al finalizar el lapso de tiempo Milo llegó a su oficina, en donde eran mantenidos los tesoros de los dioses en pequeñas urnas selladas, trece de ellas, cada una con un valor incalculable. 

A sus espaldas caminaba su gatito, con la mirada en el suelo, sentándose a sus pies, cuando Milo tomó su lugar enfrente de su escritorio, sus ojos llenos de orgullo y una sonrisa sádica adornando sus apuestas facciones. 

—Lo tenemos, Kanon. 

Milo le mostró entonces una carpeta con varias fotografías, todas ellas de Hades, otras de un tipo de cabello negro con una barba con algunas raíces rubias, que siempre llevaba una gorra puesta, una capucha o algo similar, como si tratara de ocultar su rostro. 

—Seguí al cocinero y realizamos dos hallazgos, Shion está feliz con nosotros, al buscar a tu cachorrito encontramos a su tigrillo, ya mandé a varios de nuestros adeptos por él, pero por tu muchacho, quería que tú nos acompañaras.

Kanon volvió a revisar las fotografías, acercando su rostro a estas, sintiendo una furia como nunca antes la había sentido, al ver a su cachorrito de esa forma, vestido con esas ropas, sin su cabello dorado, sin sus ojos amarillos, ocultando su belleza detrás de esa fea barba, todo por culpa de ese cocinero que parecia no podia mantenerlo con los lujos que se merecía.

—¿Que le ha hecho a mi niño? 

Preguntó levantándose de su asiento, recargándose contra una de las vitrinas, cerrando los ojos, tratando de imaginarse lo que había sido ese mes lejos de su protección. 

—Lo ha disfrazado, lentes de contacto, tintes, lo común, para tratar de llevarlo fuera de nuestros territorios, supongo. 

Kanon asintió, debían ir por ellos en ese instante, aunque también estaba cerca de conseguir su segunda meta y su euforia por tener a su cachorrito a su lado, le haría cometer errores, por lo que lo mejor era sin duda alguna, dejarlo libre un poco más de tiempo.

—No, todavía no iremos por el, faltan unas semanas para dar el primer paso a la grandeza, lo mantendremos vigilado mientras tanto, será mi premio y cuando Hades piense que ha triunfado, que me he olvidado de ellos, comprenderá porque no debe inmiscuirse en el camino de la estrella de la desgracia. 

Milo asintió, jalando a Camus de la muñeca, para que se sentará en su regazo y pudiera acariciar sus piernas, al mismo tiempo que Kanon le explicaba qué hacer, cómo llevarían a cabo su mayor ofrenda a los dioses, que a su vez, les daría la grandeza en vida, el poder absoluto. 

—Gracias a ti, Camus por fin comparte mi punto de vista y sabe que yo lo protejo del peligro. 

Jamás volvería a rechazarlo, ni siquiera a pensar en la libertad, y aunque sabía que no se trataba de un buen hombre, comprendía que él era poderoso, mucho más que Surt, el si podía cumplir todas sus promesas, como mantenerlo a salvo de la venganza de su buen amigo Kanon. 

—Espero que algún día, y muy pronto, Radamanthys comprenda el significado del amor verdadero en tus brazos. 

Kanon suponía que eso era cierto, observando el paisaje e imaginandose en algún lugar debajo de su oficina como Hades creía que se había burlado de él, a su cachorrito en las manos de su enemigo, pero sobre todo, a sus soldados moviéndose como perfectas piezas de un tablero imaginario, realizando su deber, como simples hormigas, listos para actuar en el momento indicado.

—Lo hará, mientras tanto es el momento de seguir adelante en nuestro camino a la victoria y después de lograr nuestro último gran trabajo, será el momento de festejar.

*****

—Hades, hoy es tu día de suerte, volvieron a amenazarme y he decidido ayudarte, solo porque fue Saga quien se atrevió a ordenarme que hacer, quiere que le diga donde te encuentras. 

Ese era su hermano, realizando una llamada telefónica,demostrando lo mucho que valía para él, cuánto lo quería, que era nada o muy poco. 

Pero únicamente porque Saga lo había insultado y su odio por quien fuera su empleado en algún momento de su juventud, sobrepasaba el desprecio que sentía por él, era que le mandaría dinero cada mes a una cuenta bancaria que decía era difícil de rastrear, en una tienda departamental de bajo perfil, que decían era una forma de lavar dinero de pesos poderosos en la mafia. 

Con eso podían seguir moviéndose, como les dijera Dohko que tenían que hacerlo, Radamanthys se raparía y se pondría una peluca pelirroja, así como se rasuraria para cambiar su apariencia, cambiando sus ojos por un verde oscuro, sería la segunda vez que intentaba verse como alguien completamente diferente. 

El se pintaría el cabello de negro y compraría unos lentes de contacto negros, así como un aerosol que le daba un toque bronceado a su piel, para cambiar el también su apariencia, tratando de despistar a cualquiera que siguiera sus pasos.

Creyendo que podían lograrlo, escapar de Kanon y del santuario, sintiéndose animados y felices, encantados con esa nueva vida que se imaginaban juntos. 

Tanto así, que apenas llegar al nuevo departamento que habían contratado, salieron a festejarlo, a comer y a bailar en algún club nocturno. 

Deseando tener la primera cita desde que comenzaron ese largo viaje, Radamanthys usaría ropa negra, pegada al cuerpo, Hades un pantalón de mezclilla azul, una camiseta de un famoso equipo de fútbol y tenis rojos.

Había pasado otro mes, no estaban atentos a las noticias, ni a nada que no fuera la seguridad del chico rubio, que tenía una gorra tejida ese momento, cubriendo su corto cabello grisáceo.

La música ensordecedora les evitaba poder hablar sin gritar, sosteniéndose de la cadera del otro, pegados, riendo de vez en cuando, para mirarse poco después con deseo, apoderándose de los labios del otro, ajenos al mundo exterior. 

Ignorando que tres personas los veían desde una mesa, también usando la oscuridad para protegerse, eran los soldados de Saga, tomando un vídeo de su primera cita, como si necesitaran una prueba de la felicidad de los dos jóvenes, que llegaría a las manos de Kanon, que les observaría imaginandose en el sitio de Hades, siendo él quien recibiera el amor de su cachorrito. 

—¿Te sientes bien?

Radamanthys asintió, abrazando a Hades con delicadeza, ocultando su rostro en el hueco de su hombro, comenzaba a olvidar su cautiverio y a sentirse a salvo, todo gracias al joven de cabello negro, aún su pierna ya casi no cojeaba, aunque si le dolía con el frío o la humedad, así como de vez en cuando necesitaba usar un bastón.

—Gracias a ti, Hades, por salvarme de Kanon.

Hades negó eso, no tenía porque agradecerle, por el contrario, todo ese tiempo Radamanthys había sido tan amable, tan cariñoso, que le hacía sentir como el hombre más afortunado del planeta. 

—Nunca dejaré que te toque de nuevo, conmigo estás a salvo y si llega a encontrarnos, yo estaré pendiente, yo voy a protegerte. 

Radamanthys le besó como respuesta a esa promesa, creyéndole, seguro de que no mentía, que estaba a salvo después de todos esos meses juntos, huyendo, pero seguro de las fauces de Kanon.

En ocasiones podían ver a Milo en las noticias, hablando de los atentados como sucesos aislados, simples accidentes que podrían haberse evitado, de no existir el factor humano.

Otras ocasiones hablaban en la televisión artistas o celebridades sobre sucesos extraños ocurriendo en todo el mundo, personas con demasiado poder, líderes de opinión, muchos de ellos Radamanthys juraba haberlos visto y cada uno de ellos, le temía a Kanon, que había visto varias citas, una docena de cambios, su cachorrito seguía fingiendo ser alguien más, creyendo que podía huir de sus ojos. 

Hades cobrando su afecto y su agradecimiento por imaginarse libre, acumulando cientos de fotografías, todas ellas de una intimidad que debería ser suya, sonrisas, caricias, bailes, atardeceres en una motocicleta, en un auto, aun, dentro de un camión, momentos felices que le robaban.

Shion se había retirado para disfrutar de sus últimos años de vida a lado de su tigrillo, dejándole su puesto, convirtiéndolo en el patriarca, que seguía realizando su deber, colocando sus últimas piezas del rompecabezas de toda una vida, haciéndole sentir orgulloso. 

Y ese día, sería el momento, después de doce meses de larga espera, de ir en busca de su cachorrito, lo necesitaba a su lado, cuando la última pieza de su rompecabezas fuera colocada.

—Vayan por ellos. 

*****

Hola, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, lecturas y estrellas, espero que les este gustando la historia. SeieknNJ.


	56. sombras

La mañana llegó con un sentimiento de plenitud para la joven pareja, después de pasar horas bailando y riendo, ajenos al mundo que los rodeaba, regresaron a su pequeña casa, en esta ocasión hasta habían encontrado un lugarcito con un jardín, en donde Radamanthys decía que plantarian rosas, que debían conseguir un perro grande, alguna clase de guardián, Hades estaba de acuerdo, era el lugar perfecto para ellos, para poder comenzar a vivir un poco. 

Radamanthys ya no se pintaba el cabello tan seguido, ultimamente se conformaba con mantenerlo corto, protegido por un gorro tejido, sus cejas las mantenía delgadas y en esa ocasión, había decidido rasurarse, como tenían una cerca, pudo quitarse los lentes de contacto, actuar como su viejo yo, antes de toda esa locura. 

Hades había hecho todo un festín, carne guisada a fuego lento con papas y vino tinto, pan de ajo, pasta con una salsa ligera de cuatro quesos, comida para dos hombres de su tamaño, que aún seguian ejercitándose, que cada mañana salían a correr, Radamanthys forzando su pierna a moverse, tratando de recuperar su fuerza perdida.

Radamanthys había preparado la mesa y elegido un vino para la ocasión, así como la música, una balada romántica, que a los dos parecía encantarles, como su nueva vida, con ayuda del hermano mayor de Hades, que había mandado una buena cantidad de dinero cada mes, en otras ocasiones, cada quince dias, unicamente para insultar a Saga. 

La mesa de la cocina era su lugar favorito de toda la casa, en donde generalmente comían, pero en esta ocasión, usarían el comedor, con una vajilla nueva, que Radamanthys había salido a comprar a un centro comercial, deteniéndose por dos botes pequeños de helados de una marca famosa, que le parecieron caros, pero siempre le habían gustado, uno de cerezas y otro de plátano con chocolate.

-Me daré un baño en lo que terminas de guisar, te parece, estoy lleno de sudor.

Hades se acercó a él, admirando su cuello con unas gotitas de sudor, para lamerlo, haciendolo gemir, riendose por su respuesta que siempre era la misma, asintiendo, para él estaba perfecto asi, pero si Radamanthys prefería darse un baño, eso era lo mejor.

-Si me das cinco minutos, puedo alcanzarte en el baño. 

Radamanthys negó eso, sí le daba cinco minutos, la cena se iba a quemar, porque no saldrían hasta dentro de dos horas y en verdad estaba ansioso por cenar con su compañero, quien le veía con esa sonrisa cariñosa, ese deseo oculto, que le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago y no miedo.

-Si te doy cinco minutos, no vamos a cenar, así que, solo me daré una ducha rápida. 

Hades suspiro, dejandole ir, para regresar a su estufa, escuchando el sonido de la regadera acompañando a una canción que Radamanthys tarareaba cuando se daba un baño, siempre era la misma, una tonada que no recordaba del todo, pero que estaba allí, como si fuera su instinto.

La cena ya estaba lista y la sirvió en dos platones blancos que habían comprado unos meses atrás, suspirando, al escuchar que la regadera se apagaba, prendiendo las luces que habían instalados en los jardines, junto a las cámaras de seguridad, si alguien ingresaba en su jardín, sonaría una alarma que les advertiria del peligro. 

Radamanthys en ocasiones se tardaba en vestirse, por lo cual, tenía preparado un regalo en su habitación y esperaba poder escuchar su sorpresa, cuando tuviera que buscar su ropa, chocando contra una cajita de cartón. 

Hades se acercó a la puerta de su habitación, escuchando los movimientos de Radamanthys, que chocó como esperaba con la caja, quejándose al principio, para después, agacharse frente a ella, para ver a un cachorro en su interior, un rottweiler de dos meses de edad, con un moño rojo en el cuello.

El que levantó sorprendido, sintiendo como le lamia las manos, llevándolo a su pecho, con una sonrisa que maravillo a su compañero, que ingresó en esa habitación, con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho, para ver si le gustaba su regalo.

-Te gusta, lo compre en la mañana, será un buen guardián y podemos ponerle Cerbero, sus padres eran enormes. 

Radamanthys sentía como si quisiera llorar a causa de la felicidad, dejando que el cachorro lamiera su mejilla, sin pensar en un nombre para él, dejando que Hades lo abrazara, besando sus labios, al ver que en verdad le gustaba su sorpresa, la primera de las dos que le tenía preparadas para esa noche.

-Ahora me toca bañarme a mi, asi que no me tardare, mientras tanto, porque no se conocen mejor, será nuestro pequeño niño, un guardián que siempre estara a tu lado, cuando yo no este contigo. 

Por un momento quiso quejarse, decirle que eso era imposible, que jamás lo dejaría ir, pero no pudo decir nada, sintiendo al pequeño moviéndose en su pecho, tal vez tenía mucha hambre y no deseaba discutir con Hades ese dia, mucho menos, cuando hacía todo lo posible por mantenerlo seguro, por hacerlo feliz.

-Te toca nombrarlo amor, ya que yo lo elegí. 

Radamanthys asintió, encantado con el cachorrito, buscando en la caja algo de comida, para alimentar al pequeño en sus brazos, saliendo de su habitación con apenas una camisa, para conseguirle dos trastos, uno para su comida y otro para su agua, eligiendo una cobija para que pudiera dormir en ella, pensando en un nombre.

-Tienes cara de Oso, así que… te llamaras Oso, te parece. 

El cachorro simplemente le movió la cola y comenzó a comer sus croquetas, mientras que el terminaba de vestirse, admirando su regalo, sintiéndose feliz, encantado con su nueva vida, al menos, con esa parte de su vida, sintiéndose seguro como se lo prometiera Hades, que al salir, se sentó a su lado, para admirar al pequeño cachorro en el suelo.

-Espero que te guste. 

Claro que lo hacía, por eso, Radamanthys beso su mejilla, llevandose al cachorro en sus brazos, para dejarle vestir y que pudieran seguir con su velada, suponiendo que sería algo ridículo sentarlo en una de las sillas, pero, aun asi, queria estar a lado de su cachorro, que se quedo dormido despues de unos pocos minutos sintiendo sus caricias. 

-Tengo otro regalo para ti, busca en el collar de nuestro niño, espero que te guste. 

Hades susurro en su oído, besando su cuello, acariciando su cabello dorado, para alejarse un poco del que esperaba fuera su futuro esposo, emocionado por la respuesta que se imaginaba tendría Radamanthys, que buscando, encontró un moño más pequeño, en donde había un anillo dorado, uno de compromiso.

-Sí quiero. 

Pronunció casi inmediatamente, mirándole con sorpresa, encantado, para levantarse de la silla y rodear su cintura, claro que deseaba casarse con él, a quien amaba por sobre todo y que se había ganado su gratitud eterna, al ser un ángel enviado del cielo para protegerlo, a quien besó con delicadeza, para después aumentar el entusiasmo de sus caricias.

-Claro que quiero casarme contigo. 

Hades le puso el anillo, besando los nudillos del menor, que le miraba con esos expresivos ojos amarillos, enseñándole el suyo, para dárselo a él, quería que se lo pusieran, Radamanthys realizó el mismo gesto, también besando sus nudillos, para besarle de nuevo, siendo él quien generalmente iniciaba sus caricias.

-Ya tengo los boletos de Avión que nos llevaran al otro lado del mundo, tendremos una casita en una playa, pondremos una cocina, tú atenderás las mesas, yo preparare la comida, todo será perfecto. 

Sonaba como todo un plan, un sueño hecho realidad para ese momento, ya que después de comer, se marcharian, saldrian en cuanto antes, porque no se quedaban demasiado tiempo en un solo sitio, habían pagado la renta de ese mes y les dejarían la casa en perfecto estado, si seguían su pista, no llegarian a tiempo, o eso esperaban. 

La cena ocurrió como lo esperaban, de la cual terminaron dándole al cachorro, que para ese momento se encontraba en el regazo de Radamanthys, quien siempre había amado a esos animales, pero nunca había podido tener uno.

-Después de este viaje, ya no tendremos que seguir huyendo… 

Le prometió Hades, intentando besarle de nuevo, para escuchar repentinamente el sonido de la puerta de la entrada al ser forzada por dos hombres, uno albino y el otro de cabello negro, dándole cabida a una más.

Ese era Saga, Afrodita no había deseado participar, nunca le habían gustado los trabajos de recuperación de elementos, mucho menos, cuando estos no eran traidores, sino una persona equivocada, que no comprendía su lugar en el complicado plan de los dioses.

Saga suponía que le recordaba su pasado, además, de fallar, Kanon lo culparia por ello, ya que insistió que Afrodita y Camus habían sido quienes dejaron huir a su cachorrito en un principio. 

Hades tomó una pistola que tenía en un jarrón, al mismo tiempo que Radamanthys, aun con el cachorro entre sus brazos retrocedia, preguntandose como era posible que sus cámaras y alarmas no hubieran funcionado, las que cortaron antes de ingresar, Shura era un experto en eso, en los equipos de seguridad.

-Tómalo y vete, yo me encargare de ellos.

Deathmask sonrió al escuchar eso, al igual que Shura, los dos tenían un arma que deseaban utilizar en el cocinero, no porque lo detestaran o les desagradara, porque podían apreciar sus intentos por defender a quien amaba, sino, porque sabían que Afrodita podía sufrir daño en las manos de Kanon, por culpa de ese mismo individuo.

-No quiero llenarme las manos de sangre y alertar a los vecinos, así que, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas, por las buenas, Radamanthys viene con nosotros y tu vives, por las malas, Radamanthys viene con nosotros y tu mueres, cual eligen.

Hades negó eso, disparandoles, al mismo tiempo que Radamanthys tomaba otra pistola, que tenían debajo de la mesa, para dispararles el tambien, dandole a Deathmask en el torso, que por suerte, traía un chaleco antibalas que evitó que la bala se llevara su vida, Saga y Shura lograron tomar resguardo en otras habitaciones.

-¡No me iré sin ti! 

Le gritó Radamanthys, aun con el cachorro en sus brazos, siguiendo a su amante a su auto, el que siempre tenía dinero, cambios de ropa y otros artículos que podían utilizar, tomando el asiento del copiloto, al mismo tiempo que Hades arrancaba el vehículo, escuchando los disparos de Shura y Saga, que le dieron al portaequipaje, pero no a ellos.

-¡No vuelvas a decirme que te abandone! 

Pronuncio, aun con el perrito en sus brazos, colocandose su cinturón de seguridad, tratando de amarrar al cachorro con otro de los cinturones, no quería que sufriera ningún daño, preguntándose cómo los habían encontrado, sin atreverse a pronunciarlo.

Tal vez podrían llegar al aeropuerto, marcharse de aquel continente de una buena vez, recordando las palabras del anciano, que le dijo que llevaba toda su vida huyendo de su amo, imaginando que ese sería su destino, huir toda su vida, pero al menos, Hades estaría a su lado y ahora ese pequeño.

-Lo siento, pero, no dejare que te toque de nuevo, aunque me lleve la vida en eso. 

Pronunció, sin percatarse que una camioneta de la policía de la ciudad se acercaba a ellos del lado del conductor, para impactarse de lleno contra el auto, que comenzó a girar en el asfalto, hasta que chocó en contra de un poste de luz, de alguna forma Radamanthys pudo mantener al cachorro en sus brazos, saliendo del auto, desorientado, buscando a su compañero, deslumbrandose con los faros para niebla del vehículo de seguridad.

Hades estaba inconsciente, sangrando de la cabeza, atrapado en el auto, cuyo combustible comenzaba a escaparse, Radamanthys ignoró la camioneta, cuyos pasajeros comenzaban a descender, por intentar sacar a su amante del auto, dejando al cachorro en el suelo, que se acostó a sus pies.

-¡Hades! 

La puerta no cedía, no había forma de abrirla, así que intentaría salvarlo por su asiento, ignorando que uno de los pasajeros del vehículo se agachaba para cargar al cachorro en el suelo, acariciando su cabeza con ternura, ese era Kanon, que lo mantenía en sus brazos, observando como Radamanthys con una fuerza bastante admirable, tiraba del cuerpo de Hades, alejándose del coche en llamas, sin saber, que esa habría sido una muerte mucho menos dolorosa que la que planeaba Kanon.

-¿Porque no matas a ese perro?

Le pregunto Milo, notando como Kanon cargaba con bastante gentileza al cachorro en sus brazos, quien le miraba con una expresión que claramente decía que no se trataba de un monstruo, haciéndole reír, a él le gustaban los perros, él prefería los gatos, generalmente.

-No soy capaz de lastimar a un cachorrito, a un ladrón, bueno, ese es otro punto. 

Milo asintió, sacando una jeringa que tenía preparada, para inyectar con ella a Radamanthys, en el cuello, una sustancia que era casi milagrosa, quien por fin se daba cuenta quienes estaban a sus espaldas, sus ojos fijos en Kanon, que sostenía a su cachorro.

-No… no, no… 

Al mismo tiempo que Deathmask después de recuperarse del fuete golpe, junto a Shura, tomaban el cuerpo de Hades, para subirlo a la camioneta, en la parte trasera, y Saga, conducía un auto negro, nada llamativo, en donde Kanon transportaría a su pequeño, que perdió el sentido en sus brazos, tratando de luchar con el.

-Por fin regresaremos a casa. 

Aquello lo dijo con una gran sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que Milo ingresaba en la camioneta y Saga cargaba al cachorro, suponiendo que Kanon lo deseaba, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender.

-Te dije que te lo entregaría envuelto como regalo. 

Era cierto, supuso, tomando el anillo que Radamanthys tenía en su mano, para lanzarlo a la calle, acariciando el cabello corto de su cachorrito y donde deberían estar sus cejas, lo primero que arreglaría, su pequeño debía verse como era, al natural, no con esos cambios que ese miserable cocinero le hizo realizar.

-Siempre cumples tus promesas Saga, eres el mejor hermano del mundo. 

*****

Bueno, ya casi llegamos al final del sueño, Kanon está a punto de llevarse la victoria, de ser el vencedor de ese combate, donde el premio es su cachorrito de cabellera rubia, muchas gracias a quienes han llegado hasta aquí. SeikenNJ.


	57. despertar

Llevaron a Radamanthys y Hades al penthouse de Kanon, que estaba situado en el último piso del edificio más nuevo y más alto de la ciudad, en donde vivían los hombres de Saga en uno de los pisos inferiores, y Saga un piso más abajo del suyo, así como Shion lo hacía dos pisos más abajo con su tigrillo, que al fin había encontrado, sin importarle que se tratara de un hombre viejo. 

Hades no recibió ninguna clase de atención médica, pero si lo arrastraron de los brazos para dejarlo a la mitad de un pasillo con piso de mármol, que daba a un balcón inmenso, por donde podía apreciarse toda la ciudad. 

De alguna forma, podía decirse que Kanon vivía en el Olimpo y custodiaba las reliquias de los dioses, era el patriarca, el hombre más poderoso del mundo entero, un hombre feliz, que mantenía al cachorrito en su regazo, el que se había acostumbrado a él en ese corto espacio de tiempo, como esperaba que su amor lo hiciera dentro de poco. 

Radamanthys fue atendido por el propio Camus, que ya era un obediente soldado del Santuario y comenzaban a darle más libertad, más tareas al saber que no trataría de huir de su lugar en los planes divinos. 

Poco después unas muchachas vestidas con una túnica blanca, con sus rostros cubiertos con una máscara de porcelana, una chica de cabello verde y otra de cabello rojo, limpiaron su cuerpo, vistiendo a Radamanthys con un traje negro, formal, diferente a la ropa que usaba cuando intentaron escapar.

Abandonandolo en el cuarto de Kanon, quien aún mantenía al cachorro en sus brazos, sentado en la oscuridad, sus ojos cerrados, esperando el momento en que Radamanthys abriera los ojos e intentara escapar de nuevo, escuchando la respiración de Hades, quien sobrevivió el choque, únicamente porque tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad y su cachorrito pudo sacarlo del automóvil a punto de prenderse en llamas. 

Radamanthys despertó desorientado, llevando una mano a su cabeza, levantándose de un solo movimiento, sintiendo que su cabeza le daba vueltas, pero, debía encontrar a Hades, sin importar donde estuviera, esperando que aun no fuera demasiado tarde.

Suponiendo que estaba en la nueva casa que Kanon tenía preparada para ellos, las ventanas con las persianas cerradas, persianas eléctricas que le evitaban ver la altura a la cual se encontraban, tampoco le importaba de momento, sólo encontrar a Hades, ya ni siquiera su perrito le interesaba. 

No se molestó en observar sus alrededores, solo el cuerpo que podía ver a la mitad del salon, el cuerpo de Hades, hasta donde intentó llegar, siendo detenido por el propio Kanon, que sosteniendo a su perro, el que lamía su mano, le miraba fijamente, sentado en un sillón que más bien parecía un trono.

-Ya come de mi mano, como pronto tu lo haras tambien. 

Radamanthys no le respondió, ni le presto atención, tratando de acercarse a Hades, escuchando el sonido de otras personas moviéndose, al mismo tiempo que la luz era encendida, deslumbrandolo, le dolía la pierna, le dolía la cabeza y estaba angustiado, necesitaba salvar a su amado.

-Deja que se vaya… 

Kanon simplemente sonrió, negando eso, no lo dejaría marcharse y le enseñaria lo que le pasaría a cualquiera que intentara separarlo de sus brazos de nuevo, escuchando como Hades, al oír su voz, trataba de levantarse, para ser recibido por un puntapié de Deathmask, que se vengaba por el balazo que le había dado, por casi matarlo a sangre fría.

-¡No! ¡Dejalo ir, por favor, deja que se vaya! 

Radamanthys trato de correr hacia donde estaba Hades, para ser sostenido por dos pares de brazos, uno de ellos era Saga, el otro Milo, que le obligaron a ver como seguían golpeando a su amor, que aún seguía tratando de levantarse, llegar a él e intentar ayudarle.

-¡Me quedaré a tu lado, sere un buen chico, seré lo que tu quieras, pero por favor, solo deja que se vaya! 

Kanon les hizo una señal para que le dejaran ir, dejando al pequeño cachorro en el sillón, levantándose para ver, como su cachorrito corría junto a su enemigo, para cubrirlo con sus brazos, sin recibir ninguna clase de daño, Shura y Deathmask sabían que de tocar uno solo de los cabellos rubios de ese pobre tipo, por el cual, comenzaban a sentir lastima, lo pagarían muy caro.

-No… no te quedes con él, huye, no dejes que te mate… 

Radamanthys le sonrió, llevando su mano a su mejilla, no dejaría que le hicieran más daño, debía dejarlo ir, pero para eso, él tenía que quedarse a su lado, ser su cachorrito, promesa que cumpliria, unicamente si perdonaban la vida de su gatito.

-Dejalo ir, Kanon, por favor… sólo deja que se vaya… 

Kanon asintió, lo dejaría marcharse, podía irse como se lo suplicaba su cachorrito, quien trato de ayudarle a sentarse, sin saber que tenía varios huesos rotos, órganos internos sangrando, no había forma en que su amado pudiera sobrevivir, quien negó eso, no quería que se sacrificara por él, comprendiendo lo que Radamanthys no, se estaba muriendo.

-No lo dejes ganar… 

Susurro, apenas con fuerza suficiente, sintiendo los labios de Radamanthys junto a los suyos, el amor que sentía por él, separándose lo suficiente para poder respirar, llevando una de sus manos a su mejilla, a punto de jurarle que todo estaría bien, no obstante, repentinamente Kanon cumplio su promesa, pero no de la forma en que su cachorrito esperaba que lo hiciera, dejándole salir de allí con vida, sino, que de pronto, en el silencio de la noche, se escuchó un disparo, un tronido que reverberó en esa habitación y el hombre rubio, sintió como sangre lo salpicaba en el rostro, sangre de un agujero en la frente de Hades.

-Ya es libre de la vida y del dolor, cachorrito, como tu me lo pediste, lo he dejado ir. 

Radamanthys limpio con manos temblorosas la sangre de su rostro, llorando inmediatamente, abrazando el cuerpo de Hades, maldiciendose a sí mismo, pero mucho más a Kanon, escuchando sus pasos, alejándose con demasiada rapidez, corriendo en dirección del balcón, sin que pudieran detenerlo, de todas formas, no había hacia dónde correr, únicamente el vacío.

-¡No se acerquen más! 

Les advirtió, al ver que trataban de acercarse a él, observando a Milo y a Saga, a los dos amores de Afrodita, pero sobre todo a Kanon, con una mirada perdida, ojos casi en blanco, a punto de quebrarse, aun llorando, lágrimas desesperadas por la vida de quien amaba y ahora, se encontraba en el suelo, en un charco de sangre, todo por su culpa, como sus padres, como cada persona que intentara separarlo de su cazador.

-¡Por favor, no se acerquen más! 

Seguía pronunciando, recordando lo que dijera Afrodita de abandonar toda la esperanza, acerca de que la presa no se podía enfrentar al depredador, ese era Kanon, como sería todo mucho más fácil que se rindiera, que aceptara el amor de su depredador, de la avispa que había acorralado a la araña, o de la serpiente que había asfixiado al cocodrilo, tal vez, su única opción era rendirse.

-No se acerquen… 

Saga dio un paso más, con demasiado cuidado, para no alertar a Radamanthys, para que no cometiera alguna locura, el barandal era muy corto, siempre se lo había dicho a su hermano, pero este nunca lo habia escuchado, generalmente nunca lo hacía.

-No se acerquen… 

Susurro, subiéndose al barandal, pasando al otro lado, sosteniéndose de los bordes, como en una amenaza, para que nadie más se acercara a él, sus ojos pasando de uno a otro, con una extraña resolución, recordando que Hades le había suplicado no dejarse ganar, que no se quedara y la única forma de salir de allí, era la misma forma que su amado tuvo.

-No hagas ninguna locura… 

Susurro Saga, tratando de acercarse un paso más, relamiendo sus labios, cuando mataron a Surt, Camus había dejado de luchar, no había intentado matarse, simplemente había aceptado la culpa de lo que había pasado con su prometido. 

-Te prometo hacer algo con Kanon.

Saga esperaba que Kanon en ese momento no se moviera, era a él, a quien más temía su cachorrito y si cometía algún error, no podrían salvarlo. 

-Te prometo que me escuchara, que se detendrá… 

Seguramente no querría saltar, no perderia la vida, únicamente para poder alejarse de su hermano, que comenzaba a impacientarse, no podía perder a su cachorrito y comenzó a acercarse muy lentamente. 

-Pero regresa aqui, no estas pensando con claridad.

En ese momento Radamanthys por un momento pensó en regresar al balcón, su amado no quería que muriera, también se lo había suplicado, sin embargo, en ese momento, fue que Kanon decidió correr hacia donde él se encontraba, para sostenerlo de la muñeca, dándole el empujón final para soltarse, dejándose caer antes de que Kanon pudiera hacer algo por salvarlo.

-¡No! 

Kanon no pudo saltar en su dirección, únicamente porque Saga alcanzó a sostenerlo de la cintura, pero no pudo evitar que se perdiera en la mirada de su cachorrito que al caer, lo hizo sobre su propio auto, con una postura parecida a la de alguien durmiendo, sus ojos amarillos fijos en los suyos, sus abrazos abiertos, recordando alguna clase de crucifijo sangriento.

-¡No! 

Volvió a gritar, siendo sostenido por su hermano, que trataba de calmarlo, después por Milo, al ser un hombre tan fuerte, tratando de alejarlo del barandal, ordenandole a más sirvientes que se llevaran el cuerpo de Hades, que le llamaran a Shion y a Camus, debían controlar ese desdichado acto en contra de los dioses, no podían dejar que Kanon se matara junto a su cachorrito. 

-¡No! 

*****

Kanon despertó angustiado, buscando al rubio, creyendo que estaban en ese sitio, en ese horrible edificio de paredes negras, donde lo alababan como a un dios, sin embargo, estaba en la Atlántida, estaba en su templo y la diosa que se dedicaba a destruir su vida, se había marchado, haciendo que se preguntara si eso era cierto, si lo que había visto era real, o tan solo un sueño, donde él mataba a Radamanthys, por el único pecado de no querer vivir con él, por rechazarlo. 

-Soy un monstruo… soy un maldito monstruo. 

Se dijo varias veces, escuchando unos pasos a sus espaldas, pensando que era uno de sus soldados, alguno de los guerreros de Poseidón, pero al voltear, no vio a nadie, estaba solo, únicamente era una alucinación… 

-¿Estare perdiendo la cabeza acaso? 

Se preguntó, esperando escuchar una respuesta de sí mismo, como sucedía con Saga, cuando le hablaba a su otra personalidad, pero nadie respondió, nadie lo escuchó, estaban solo, en la Atlántida. 

-Radamanthys no me ama… él no me ama… 

El amaba a su señor Hades, a su amado señor Hades, que le había hecho todas esas marcas, esas mordidas, que le hizo sentirse sucio, lo sabía por la forma en que le hablo, como pidiendo su perdón o su simpatía y él, simplemente lo rechazó, como si fuera basura. 

-No… no puedo hacerle esto, no es correcto… 

No podía forzarlo a aceptarlo a su lado como si fuera un objeto, una cosa, más que una persona, así que le daría su espacio, lo dejaría ir, como en esos sueños no pasaba, en los cuales destruía a su dragón del Inframundo. 

-Radamanthys está mejor sin mi, eso es lo correcto… 

*****

Aioria sostenía un cigarrillo entre sus dedos, de una marca famosa con un camello en la portada, del cual le había ofrecido a Radamanthys, quien fumaba a su lado, después de haberle derrotado, de nuevo. 

-Quiero una revancha… 

Pronunció el joven león a su lado, bebiendo un poco de cerveza, que acompañaba el espectro, riendose por sus palabras, encontrandolas sumamente divertidas. 

-¿Nunca has escuchado que la tercera es la vencida? 

Le pregunto Radamanthys, preguntandose si el santo de Aries sabía que los otros santos utilizaban a su alumno como una especie de servicio de transporte, observando a su contrincante, quien bebía sin pena, solo una cerveza, como los buenos chicos, esos que le aburrían hasta la muerte. 

-Algun dia te derrotare, en ese momento tendrás que aceptarme como lo haces con Kanon. 

Con Kanon era diferente, con él era especial, le gustaba, le llamaba como si fuera una llama y él una polilla, o como si fuera un vaso de whisky, como un trozo de chocolate o una casa caliente, para él ese soldado era como haber encontrado algo que necesitaba para sobrevivir, que no sabia que existia, hasta tenerlo unos instantes en su cama, entre sus brazos. 

-No es solo por eso que me gusta Kanon, él es realmente hermoso… es difícil de describir. 

Aioria suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros, llevando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Radamanthys, para prender otro cigarrillo, no de una forma seductora, sino más bien como si fueran viejos amigos. 

-Bueno, te gustan los chicos malos y Kanon es de esa clase. 

Radamanthys no se soltó, pero negó eso, bebiendo de su cerveza, solo una, porque no sabía que ocurriría cuando regresara a las habitaciones donde parecía que dormían sus aliados, si la dama negra se enteraba de las supuestas mentiras que había pronunciado, las que hicieron enfurecer a Minos, seguramente también a Aiacos, preguntándose si su señor negaría lo que hizo, o lo diría claramente y no sabía de momento, que era peor. 

-No, Kanon es un buen chico, es una buena persona, gracias a él es que pudieron derrotarnos, la verdad es que lo admiro mucho… 

Aunque no le creyó cuando quiso disculparse, pensando que solamente mentía, diciendo lo mismo que dijo Minos, que lo vieron con él, con Kanon, al mismo tiempo que Hades discutía con Athena, haciéndole dudar de sus propios recuerdos, preguntarse si no fueron una ilusión.

-Y solamente él ha hecho que me cuestione mi lealtad… 

Pero no estaba tan loco para alucinar que su señor Hades tomaba la decisión de hacerlo su amante en contra de su voluntad, el miedo, la vergüenza y el dolor eran reales, las marcas seguían allí, así que, tal vez, alguien más provoco esa ilusión. 

-¿Tanto lo amas? 

Estaba a punto de responderle que sí, que asi de grande era su amor por él, cuando sintió el cosmos enojado de su dios, antes de verlo acercarse a ellos, con un paso lento, vestido de un traje negro.

-Te equivocas, soldado de Athena, mi Radamanthys, únicamente me ama a mí, su amado señor, su dios, su lealtad eso le exige. 

Pronunció, ofreciéndole una mano que Radamanthys por un momento dudo en aceptar, pero liberándose de Aioria, la tomo, para sentir como su señor tiraba de él, pegandolo a su cuerpo y le besaba allí mismo, un beso posesivo, que le hizo sentir incómodo, nervioso, avergonzado. 

-Debemos irnos, al fin he logrado apartarme de mi odiosa hermana y quiero seguir disfrutando de tu compañía, mi pequeño dragón, a menos, que decidas traicionarme. 

Por supuesto que no, así que asintió, alejándose a su lado, dejando al santo de leo sumamente sorprendido, demasiado preocupado, especialmente, cuando podía notar que estaban usando la lealtad de Radamanthys en su contra.

-Maldita sea Kanon, como puedes permitir que hagan esto con él… 

No era que pensara que Kanon era más fuerte que Hades, o que podía proteger a su espectro, pero si en verdad lo deseaba y sus palabras en ese bar fueron ciertas, estando en su lugar, él no permitiría que usaran a su espectro. 

-Maldición… 

Aunque tal vez no lo sabia, que era lo más probable… 

*****

Alguien es demasiado bueno para ser cierto y ayudará a Kanon a darse cuenta de lo que pasa con su espectro, una pregunta, que sueño les gustaria leer después, el pequeño vagabundo o el de la sirena. Nos vemos. SeikenNJ.


	58. dolor

Radamanthys siguió al dios Hades en silencio, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo, si debía seguirlo sin realizar una sola pregunta, sin negarse, cuando el placer de su dios, no era relevante para su victoria, deteniéndose a la mitad de una de las innumerables escaleras del Santuario, tragando un poco de saliva. 

-Mi señor… 

Susurro sin saber qué hacer, cómo negarse a su dios, sin insultarlo, sin que sospechara de su lealtad, sin perder su lugar en el Inframundo, retrocediendo algunos pasos cuando su señor volteo a verlo, demasiado enojado, como si le hubiera dado la espalda en una guerra. 

-¿Sucede algo Radamanthys? 

Radamanthys negó esa pregunta, no sucedía nada, solamente no deseaba seguir entreteniendo a su señor, no quería estar a su lado si debía ser él quien calentara su lecho y se daba cuenta, que no sabía cómo negarse a su dios. 

-No, sólo que no deseo hacer esto… 

Hades ladeo la cabeza, preguntándose exactamente qué era lo que no deseaba realizar, caminando hasta donde se encontraba Radamanthys, recorriendo su mejilla con delicadeza, aspirando su aroma. 

-¿Hacer que mi pequeño? 

Pregunto, tratando de besarlo, pero no lo permitió esta vez, retrocediendo algunos pasos, sintiendo como su señor sostenía sus brazos con un poco más de fuerza, respirando hondo, con una actitud que hablaba claramente de su decepción. 

-¿No quieres estar conmigo? 

Radamanthys por un momento sintió miedo, especialmente cuando su señor empezó a recorrer su cuello, como si pensara en ahorcarlo, al mismo tiempo que le veía con la paciencia de un maestro, como si se tratara de un niño realizando una mala acción, desobedeciendo sus órdenes. 

-Mi… señor, yo soy un soldado, no soy un amante… no soy un juguete… por favor, déjeme seguir siendo su espada y su escudo, no me transforme en nada más… 

Hades arqueo una ceja, recorriendo su mejilla, su cuello, sosteniéndolo del mentón con una expresión que podía ser cariñosa, si no fuera tan posesiva, con una sonrisa delicada, que le hizo sentir mucho más nervioso todavía. 

-No te preocupes Radamanthys, no serás un mero juguete o un arma que puedo descartar, tu te transformaras en mi consorte, en mi esposo… en mi omega, cuando regresemos al Inframundo. 

No entendía de qué le estaba hablando su señor en ese momento, por lo cual, se soltó esta vez, usando su cosmos, retrocediendo varios pasos, demasiado nervioso, pensando que no podía reconocer esa expresión en su señor, ni esa forma de hablarle. 

-No mi señor, no quiero ser eso, no quiero ser su amante, yo no lo deseo de esta forma. 

Lo había dicho, por fin lo había dicho y esperaba que su señor no se sintiera decepcionado, que su señor lo aceptara, pero lo que no esperaba era que su señor usará su cosmos para atacarlo, hacerle gritar a causa del dolor, para caer en el suelo, inconsciente. 

-Eres igual a él, un traidor que se deja seducir fácilmente por ese embaucador, pero no te preocupes… tu estas a salvo conmigo y yo te amare por el resto de nuestras vidas. 

Hades sostuvo a Radamanthys del brazo, escuchando algunos pasos acercándose a ellos, riéndose al ver que llegaban tarde, para después, simplemente marcharse de allí, ya tenía aquello que deseaba, lo que necesitaba y no se había dado cuenta hasta que fue muy tarde, hasta que fue corrompido por completo.

-Tu no lo aprecias de la forma en que yo lo hago, tu puedes buscarte un reemplazo, yo no. 

Esas palabras llegaron a quién debían hacerlo, el que vio a la diosa hermana de la muerte y del sueño, de pie, observando ese intercambio en silencio, para después apartarse, confundiendolo con esa actitud. 

-Vayan por ella, quiero una explicación de lo que ha sucedido. 

*****

El castillo Heinstein era un lugar mucho más lúgubre y oscuro de lo que fuera en el pasado, tan terrible y tan alto como la torre de babel, desde donde gobernaba el dios del Inframundo, que había sido el verdadero Dios que se elevó con la victoria después de la última guerra santa. 

Ni siquiera el mismo embaucador de dioses había logrado arrebatarle su triunfo, aquel soldado que mató al dios Poseidón por la espalda, que destruyó a la diosa Athena, que se decía el señor del mundo entero. 

Hades había perdonado la vida de algunos de los humanos, quienes suponía eran felices, muchos de ellos sus creyentes, como aquellos del hotel donde poseyó a ese soldado tan leal, que se le había negado de nuevo. 

A quien pudo ver en sus sueños, al sentir como las armas de los dioses eran liberadas, abriendo algunas puertas, que se veían como sueños desquiciantes que unían a los desafortunados que sufrían esas visiones. 

Hades, el único habitante del último cuarto, de su gran torre negra, de lo que antes se llamaba el castillo Heinstein, estaba seguro que pronto las puertas que le permitieron buscar a su amado serian cerradas, que nadie buscaría a este soldado, que estaba recostado en una cama idéntica a la que uso para poseerle, usando su lealtad para eso, maravillandose con lo fácil que fue para el tomarlo a su voluntad. 

No sabía quién fue el que se atrevió a realizar esa ofensa contra los dioses, rasgar la creación para permitirle ver los otros mundos, mucho menos que buscaba, pero él, al sentir el cosmos de aquel que se le reveló, que lo traicionó, supo que era una oportunidad perfecta para obtenerlo para sí, para recuperarle, con su cosmos, con su lealtad, una vez que pudiera apartar al embaucador de su camino y de su mente. 

Lo que sucedería, cuando hubiera pasado el tiempo suficiente en esa dimensión, borrándose sus antiguos recuerdos, sus memorias que no serían más que un extraño sueño, tan lejano, como esas visiones de esas vidas habían sido. 

Al mismo tiempo, Radamanthys estaba inconsciente en esa cama monumental, soñando el pasado de alguien más, recordando la vida de alguien más, cuya vida podría sumirlo en la locura si su psique no era tan fuerte para soportarla. 

*****

Desde que despertara había algo extraño con su dios y creía que Thanatos, algo de lo dicho por ese dios menor tenía que ver con eso, el dios de la muerte había secuestrado a un mortal del campo de batalla, en un movimiento sumamente extraño para él, un cangrejo. 

Su nombre había sido Manigoldo, o era Manigoldo, porque pensaba que aún estaba vivo y encerrado en los campos Elíseos, lejos del peligro, de la muerte, como había dicho más de una vez. 

El seguía sirviendo a su señora Pandora, y estaban próximos a llevarse la victoria, aunque los dioses gemelos eran prácticamente inútiles, desde que Thanatos estaba distraído con su cangrejo, al que llamaba fuego demoniaco. 

Habían logrado derrotar a Alone, el usurpador del cosmos de su señor Hades, usando a los guerreros de la esperanza, en un movimiento que era sumamente desagradable, que era una traición como ninguna otra que hubieran realizado o presenciado en el pasado. 

Esa era la primera vez que Radamanthys se sentía incómodo, por decirlo de alguna forma, con el movimiento realizado por su señor Pandora, que se sentía victoriosa, cuya vida aún protegía, a pesar de haber sido derrotado, de ser cortado a la mitad por el mismo Alone, usando el cosmos de su dios Hades. 

Al llevarse la victoria, al destruir a la diosa Athena, decidió resucitar a todos sus soldados, a Minos, a Aiacos y a los guerreros que algunos de sus colegas habían solicitado como un tributo. 

Hades no destruyó la tierra, ni sembró la muerte en todo el mundo, liberando a las almas de los mortales, pero si destruyo a los creyentes de los otros dioses, protegiendo a sus adoradores que estaban regados por toda la faz de la tierra, siendo sus familias parte de estos creyentes, en su alma, en su psique estaba gravada la obediencia hacia su señor del Inframundo. 

-Tu amor, es de mi señor Hades, pero tu fuiste quien me ayudó a mantenerme firme Radamanthys… 

Al fin, después de varias vidas, Pandora le mostraba respeto, lo trataba no como su igual, sino como a un soldado valioso, había dejado de maltratarlo y no sabía bien a que se debía, ni porque sucedió ese cambio, sin embargo, él no iba a cuestionar las decisiones de su ama, únicamente porque no las comprendía. 

-Así que… en mi has obtenido un aliado. 

*****

Hades no dejaba de meditar, de pensar en el pasado, en todas esas derrotas y por fin, esa victoria que había arrancado a la diosa Athena, gracias a la lealtad de sus soldados, pero uno de ellos sobresalía de entre el montón. 

Uno que se mantuvo firme, a diferencia de Minos, que por un momento quiso ver hasta donde llegaba Alone, a quien castigaria en el momento justo, cuando creyera que no sucedería, le arrebataria lo que más amaba, tal vez, a cierta rosa. 

No entendía porque no dejaba de pensar en esos últimos instantes de la vida de su soldado más leal, cuya lealtad era por mucho más fuerte que la de Pandora, pues ella misma dijo que él fue quien le ayudó a mantenerse firme en esa guerra. 

Su soldado más leal, que se enfrentó al mortal que quiso controlarlo y quien pensaba le dejo parte de su psique, sus impurezas, porque hasta ese momento, no había nunca pensado en el deseo, ni en la lujuria, en el mundano placer de los mortales. 

Así que suponía que nada perdía acudiendo con Thanatos, el dios gemelo que secuestró un mortal y que se dejaba seducir por él, que se entregaba a su lujuria desmedida. 

Cuyo amante, ese mortal estaba recostado en su cama, desnudo, mientras que el dios hacía que sus ninfas le alimentaran con uvas verdes, directamente a su boca. 

-¿A qué debo el placer de su visita mi señor? 

Thanatos se levantó de su asiento, despidiendo a sus ninfas de esa forma, quienes se apartaron con velocidad, escapando de su lado al mismo tiempo que Hades lo seguía, con un paso lento, tratando de comprender ese deseo que sentía por su soldado más leal, a quien deseaba en su lecho, preguntandose que le llevaría a aceptarlo.

-¿Es sobre el deseo por un mortal? 

Así era, el deseo por un mortal, el deseo de poseerlo como hacia Zeus, tomar todo de él a la vieja usanza, aun aquello que pensaba no estaría dispuesto a entregarle por su propia voluntad, no sin un empujón y se preguntaba, si debía tomar aquello que no le darían, usando su lealtad, su amor por él, para hacerlo suyo.

-¿Un mortal? 

Thanatos comprendía bien de que mortal estaban hablando y creía que no sería correspondido, porque era un soldado, eso era cierto, uno leal, también era cierto, pero su amor iba más allá del deseo sexual, como el amor de un hijo por su padre, de un alumno por su maestro y pedir que ese afecto traspasara las barreras de la lujuria, en vez de atraerlo, lo alejaría.

-Ellos son tan frágiles, tan sublimes… 

Pero aun asi, habia discutido con sus hermanos, quienes decían que Hades no caería como él, quienes le pedían que dejara ir a ese humano, sin embargo, el sabia que aun su dios del Inframundo podría caer víctima del deseo por un mortal, así que, en vez de actuar como un soldado leal haría, el convencería a su señor de perseguir aquello que deseaba de Radamanthys.

-Viven tan poco y dejan una huella irrompible cuando eso pasa… 

Sin importarle la reacción del mortal cuando su dios retorciera su afecto y su lealtad por algo corrupto, sin importarle que el dios de la muerte podía caer como lo hizo Zeus, convertirse en una bestia que se deje llevar por sus deseos, por sus instintos, destruyendo en su declive, en su degeneración, a su soldado más leal.

-¿Que mortal es mi señor? 

Unicamente para demostrar que su deseo por su fuego demoníaco no era un acto incorrecto, porque si Hades podía caer víctima de la lujuria, entonces, el, un dios menos poderoso, menos sabía, podía sin duda, enamorarse de su cangrejo espectral sin que eso le hiciera perder parte de su divinidad, acercarlo a la humanidad, que tanto despreciaba.

-¿Quién ha llamado su atención de esa manera? 

Thanatos comprendía muy bien de quien se trataba, era de su soldado leal, era Radamanthys de Wyvern, el más extraño de los jueces, quien nunca había caído víctima de los deseos carnales, pues, le había prometido a su dios nunca entregarse a nadie que no pudiera derrotarlo en combate. 

-¿Aquel que da su vida por usted sin pedir nada a cambio? 

Hades asintió, pues deseaba a su dragón, quería poseer su cuerpo de la única forma en la que le faltaba hacerlo, transformarlo en lo que su voluntad así deseaba, especialmente, cuando su amado soldado, obedeceria, se entregaría a él sin hacer preguntas.

-¿El único de sus jueces que se mantuvo firme? 

El único que no le había dado la espalda, cuando Aiacos lo traiciono, cuando Minos también lo hizo, aun el espectro de Bennu dejó sus filas, pero únicamente su soldado leal, su segundo juez, peleó con Alone, dio su vida y dio su cuerpo para defender su poderío, aún Persephone lo traición con Adonis, pero el, el era leal, seria fiel. 

¿Qué no vendió su lealtad? 

Hades parecía sorprendido que Thanatos comprendiera sus deseos, tal vez, asi de obvio habia sido, asi de facil de leer para sus soldados, entonces, para su soldado leal, para Radamanthys, tal vez era demasiado claro su deseo por el.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? 

Necesitaba saberlo, comprender que hacía que Thanatos adivinara su deseo, uno que él mismo no entendía del todo y que sentía como una pesada carga, que le hacía sentir nervioso, molesto, confundido por la existencia de los míos, los que nacieron poco después de haber sido utilizado como una marioneta, dirigidos al único espectro que no quiso rendirse ante Alone. 

-La lealtad, cuando es enfocada a uno de los nuestros es tan… 

Unico, era única su lealtad, y le hacia sentir diferente, necesitaba tenerlo a su lado, hacerlo suyo, apartarlo del campo de batalla, porque temía que en un combate podia perderlo, que tal vez, llegaría el momento en que Radamanthys ya no regresara, o que un soldado lo derrotara y de esa forma pudiera seducirlo. 

-Adictiva. 

No quería que eso sucediera, no deseaba que eso pasara, no quería verlo morir de nuevo, verlo sufrir una herida como la que le provocó Alone, cuando lo destruyó frente a la mirada atónita de su inútil hermana. 

-Como el Opio para los mortales. 

*****

Empieza el sueño de la sirena, esta seria la ultima parte de ese sueño, pero como es necesario saber porqué llegaron a ese punto en el cual, ya no existe un Radamanthys para ese Hades, iniciaremos esta historia desde el punto de vista de la sirena. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. SeikenNJ.


	59. preludio

Thanatos esperaba empujar a su señor, para que tomara aquello que deseaba de su soldado más leal, de su mejor espectro, el segundo juez de las almas y alguien, a quien podía respetar, a diferencia de Minos y Aiacos, quienes se dejaban llevar por sus deseos mundanos, sus debilidades mortales, humanas. 

-¿Cómo tu mortal? 

Hades asintió, como su mortal, como su soldado más leal, su segundo juez, que en ese momento se encontraba a lado de su hermano, protegiéndola, cuidandola de cualquier daño, pero, ya no deseaba tenerla a su lado, porque pensaba que ella estaba enamorada de él y no deseaba compartir su afecto con nadie. 

-Así es… como mi fuego demoníaco. 

Thanatos sostuvo una de las flores de su jardín, esperando que su dios comprendiera que su deseo, al ser la decisión de un dios, se convertía en un designio divino, el destino, un camino que no podía desaparecer, que no podía cambiar su rumbo, porque un dios deseaba a ese juez de las almas. 

-¿Y qué debo hacer con Radamanthys? 

Era obvio para él, porque él deseaba a su fuego demoníaco, lo necesitaba a su lado y lo tuvo a su lado, en ese momento dormía en su cama, en su templo, era suyo, así como el dragón de hades ya le pertenecía, únicamente, debía tomar lo que era suyo por derecho. 

-Atraerlo a ti, seducirlo, darle por lo que ha orado toda su vida. 

Aun así, supuso que lo mejor era darle un ligero empujón para que tomara lo que deseaba, lo que Radamanthys aceptaría, únicamente porque su lealtad así se lo pedía, aunque le hiciera dudar de su lealtad, para demostrarle a sus queridos hermanos, que aún Hades, podía caer víctima de la lujuria y del deseo por un mortal. 

-Entrégale tu amor, tu deseo, todo lo que un humano necesita para sobrevivir… 

Hypnos se había marchado, pero su hermana estaba presente, escuchando esa conversación, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada, no podía evitar que Hades tomara lo que deseaba, que siguiera sus consejos, porque si su señor había ido a verlo, había acudido a él, era porque ya tenía una decisión, esta era poseer a su dragón. 

-Solo así se entregará a ti, a tu amor y a tu afecto.

Hacerlo suyo, tomarlo para sí mismo, antes de que su hermana o alguien más, le robaran su afecto, su cuerpo o su lealtad. 

-Solamente así podrá decir que es suyo. 

Pero aun así, dudaba que esa fuera una buena idea, pues había visto como otros dioses se perdían en su deseo por el mortal que perseguían. 

-Solamente así, Radamanthys podrá pertenecerle, por completo. 

*****

Radamanthys pensaba que algo sucedía con su señor, algo le perturbaba y no sabía exactamente qué era eso, que le perturbaba de esa forma tan abrumadora, aun Minos y Aiacos podian verlo, ellos creian que ese malestar podría ser peligroso. 

Pandora había dejado de comandarlo y había optado por que fuera Violate y Lune quienes la protegían, un acto que le pareció por lo más extraño, casi tan extraño que visito a Minos para comentarle sus dudas. 

Minos poseía un esclavo, una rosa del jardín de Athena, quien decian, habia hecho hasta lo imposible por escapar de ese martirio que era el amor de quien fuera su hermano, el que no parecía estar muy deseoso de verlo, pero aun asi, lo hizo. 

-¿Te preocupa tanto nuestro señor, Radamanthys? 

Radamanthys asintió, con una bebida en su mano, escuchando un sonido, observando a través de los lienzos de tela, como la rosa trataba de liberarse de una serie de cuerdas y por un momento quiso reprender a su hermano, esa no era la forma de tratar a un guerrero, pero, ya no era eso, ahora se trataba de un Catamite, de un amante, de nada más. 

-No lo notas, nuestro señor se ve diferente, parece agobiado cuando no está molesto, como si deseara algo fuera de su alcance… 

Minos estuvo a punto de pronunciar algunas palabras, pero cuando abrió la boca para decirlas, la rosa logró liberarse de momento, atacandolos a ambos, sin embargo, con los hilos y debido a que su cosmos estaba disminuido diez veces diez, no pudo pelear contra su hermano. 

-No me sigas causando problemas mi rosa, no quiero tener que lastimarte. 

Radamanthys al ver su mirada, al notar su resolución, quiso brindarle una muerte piadosa que el santo de Athena parecía agradecer con una sonrisa aliviada, sin embargo, Minos sostuvo su muñeca, para desviar el impacto de cosmos que casi se lleva la vida de la hermosa criatura a los pies de su hermano. 

-No lo hagas, porque no podre perdonarte, además, el perdió, su ejército perdió y esto que pasa es su culpa por inflamar mi deseo de la forma en que lo hace, lo menos que puede hacer es responsabilizarse por ello. 

Radamanthys negó eso, apartándose, pero dejó de convocar su cosmos en su mano, desviando la mirada, cuando varias de las monjas acudieron al llamado de Minos, para regresar a su rosa a sus habitaciones, para volver a colocar sus cadenas en su sitio. 

-Mi señor desea algo Radamanthys, que tal vez esté fuera de su alcance, tal vez no… 

Minos tambien se habia dado cuenta de los males que torturaban a su señor, sabía quién los estaba provocando, lo que no sabía era porque, porque el de todos los demás, cuando era el menos hermoso de los soldados de su ejército, de los hombres que había visto en su larga vida. 

-¿Qué es lo que le perturba? 

Radamanthys no se había dado cuenta porque era demasiado noble, porque no se sentía hermoso y lo sabía, porque aun Aiacos había mencionado que la única razón por la cual Pandora ya no mandaba sobre su soldado favorito, era porque su hermano le dio una advertencia, tenía que mantenerse apartada de su juez favorito, del más leal de los tres. 

-Deseo… 

La respuesta de Radamanthys no fue como la esperaba Minos, porque lo sostuvo de su túnica, acercando su rostro al suyo, como si esa mera palabra hubiera hecho enojar al segundo juez, como si fuera un insulto intolerable contra su amado señor. 

-Retira tus palabras. 

Minos se soltó con algo de esfuerzo, molesto, furioso, porque parecía que su hermano no confiaba en él, en sus palabras y no quería decirle que su señor Hades lo deseaba, que eso era lo que lo torturaba, porque no quería que Radamanthys terminara ofreciéndose como un sacrificio, porque bien sabía que su deseo era correspondido. 

-Las retiró, pero eso no cambia la realidad, el pecho de Hades se incendia por el deseo que siente por un mortal y creo que este mortal corresponderia a sus afectos con ahínco.

Radamanthys trago un poco de saliva, sin creer en las palabras de Minos, dejándolo ir debido a la sorpresa que sentía, apartándose apenas unos centímetros, especialmente, cuando su hermano lo sostuvo de la muñeca, para que no se marchara. 

\- Pero, tu y yo sabemos, que el amor de los dioses es efímero, así que esa sería una pena más que una fortuna, para el pobre mortal que reciba el amor de los dioses. 

Radamanthys retrocedió de nuevo y estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando de nuevo, la rosa llamó su atención, quien estaba sentado en esa cama, desnudo, humillado, pero Minos tenía razón, era su culpa aquello que sucedía, por ser tan débil, por perder la guerra, por llamar la atención de su amo. 

-Y Radamanthys, no quiero verte de nuevo, de pronto hablar contigo se ha vuelto peligroso… 

Esas palabras hicieron que el santo en esa cama, que había llamado su atención y al que pensaba deberían liberar de esas cadenas, le observara fijamente, con una expresión que bordeaba la locura. 

-Espero que cuando tu tengas mi destino, también pienses que ha sido culpa tuya, que tu lo has provocado, así, tal vez no desees morir con cada amanecer e intentes matarte cada anochecer. 

Radamanthys quiso regresar a las habitaciones de Minos, pues, ya había salido de ellas, sin embargo las puertas se cerraron, su hermano, no lo deseaba en ese sitio, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender. 

Sus soldados habían sido enviados a otros círculos, así que no podía conversar con ellos, comentarle sus dudas y las puertas que daban a las habitaciones de Aiacos estaban selladas, no sería recibido por él, sus colegas le habían dado la espalda sin una razón aparente. 

Así que únicamente le quedaba su señora, la dama negra del Inframundo, a cuya habitación ingreso, había algo que le preocupaba de sobremanera, que no podía señalar, tal vez, había ofendido a su señor Hades de alguna forma y queria saber, que podía hacer al respecto, como podía ganarse su perdón. 

-Señorita Pandora… 

Ella estaba dándose un baño y a su lado se encontraban las monjas, las damas de compañía de su señora, ayudandole a lavarse el cabello, la espalda, su hermoso cuerpo apenas cubierto por la espuma, una imagen que ya había visto en otras vidas, por lo cual, su señora no se sintió ofendida al verlo. 

-Llevo tanto tiempo sin verte Radamanthys, desde que mi hermano me ordenó dejarte libre, tratarte con más respeto, como si pensara que no tengo derecho alguno sobre ti. 

Pandora salió del agua e inmediatamente la cubrieron con una túnica, pero esta se le pegaba al cuerpo, dibujando su cuerpo debido a la humedad, sobresaltando su desnudez, sin embargo, no se sonrojo, no le prestó atención, parecía que solamente tenía ojos para Hades, su señor. 

-Pero… por fin lo has logrado, bastardo, al fin has logrado obtener… 

Radamanthys no entendía esas palabras, ni mucho menos la molestia de Pandora, sus celos, sin embargo, ella guardó silencio, asustada de pronto, observando alguna presencia a sus espaldas. 

-Mi señor… 

Radamanthys volteo e inmediatamente se agachó, para pedir disculpas por lo que parecía veía su señor, ya que no intentaba lastimar a su hermana, ella no era de su agrado, por hermosa que fuera, siempre había preferido los ojos azules, un amante mucho más vibrante que la bellizima Pandora, cuya belleza era sin embargo, ciertamente, monótona. 

-Hermana… pense que habiamos llegado a un acuerdo. 

Pandora se veía asustada y sus instintos le gritaban protegerla, así que eso hizo, colocándose frente a ella, como si fuera un escudo, notando como la expresión de Hades era una de infinita molestia. 

-Mi señor, mi señor… nunca me atrevería a tocar a su hermana, pero me preocupa… usted me preocupa. 

Pandora no supo qué decir, observando al dios de la muerte no violenta que estaba a lado de su hermano, cuyas facciones se suavizaron, tal vez, había dicho las palabras mágicas. 

-Algo le perturba mi señor, lo veo, lo siento, y no se que puedo hacer para ayudarle, para serle de utilidad, así que vine a ver a su hermana, para encontrar la forma de hacerlo. 

Pandora cuando su hermano sonrió desvió la mirada, con una expresión que hablaba de culpa, que Radamanthys no supo interpretar, confundiendolo, porque sus aliados no deseaban estar en el mismo sitio que él, su señora estaba acongojada y su señor, fuera de sí, furioso, pero parecía que al mismo tiempo, complacido. 

-No deseo que vuelvas a visitar a mi hermana en sus aposentos, Radamanthys, no quiero sentirme engañado por mi mejor soldado. 

No estaba tan seguro de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, sin embargo, asintió, seguramente pensaba que trataría de hacerle daño a Pandora, pero eso estaba fuera de toda lógica, ella era su señora, ella era la hermana de su dios, no podía levantar una sola mano en su contra, mucho menos, pensar en abusar de ella. 

-Radamanthys… 

Pandora susurro, pero guardó silencio al sentir la mirada de su hermano y la del dios de la muerte no violenta sobre ella, al mismo tiempo que Hades les daba la espalda, deteniéndose en la entrada de esa habitación. 

-Ven conmigo Radamanthys, tengo una misión importante para ti. 

Hades no espero a que lo siguiera, simplemente lo dio por hecho, Thanatos sonrió, para marcharse usando uno de sus portales, haciendo que Pandora tragara un poco de saliva, viendo como estaba a punto de irse. 

-Radamanthys… Radamanthys… 

Radamanthys se detuvo al escucharla, sintiendo las manos de Pandora sobre sus brazos, viendo su desesperación, escuchándola, porque parecía que ella estaba actuando en contra de lo que pensaba correcto, o tal vez, actuando como pensaba era correcto, aún en contra de sus propios deseos por obedecer a su hermano. 

-Vete Radamanthys, tienes que huir, huye… 

Radamanthys quiso saber un poco más, porque debía huir, de quien, no obstante, repentinamente, una estrella negra se formó en la lengua de su señora y esta ya no pudo pronunciar ningún sonido, llevando sus manos a su boca. 

-¿Mi señora? 

Sintiendo los brazos de su señora abrazarlo, como si fuera una despedida, forzandolo a retroceder, furioso, pensando en el castigo que Thanatos recibiría de su señor, cuando escuchara lo que le había hecho a su hermana. 

-¡No tema, yo le ayudare! 

Sin más se soltó y empezó a correr, comprendiendo bien que no podía ingresar en los campos Elíseos, pero si su señor Hades, el podría ayudarle a su hermana, a su señora, castigar a Thanatos por su insolencia. 

-¡Esta vez has llegado demasiado lejos! 

Grito, al ver a Thanatos y como a su lado estaba el cangrejo, con la mirada muerta, vestido como una de sus ninfas, pero no le importaba, eso se lo había buscado al ser derrotado por ellos, así como el dios de la muerte no violenta se había buscado su venganza, por atreverse a tocar a su señora. 

-¡Maldito bastardo! 

Radamanthys golpeó el rostro de Thanatos con su puño cerrado, impactandolo contra este con fuerza, con furia, apretando los dientes, dispuesto a castigarlo por su traición, escuchando unos pasos a sus espaldas, de su señor, quien observó ese intercambio en silencio. 

-Detente Radamanthys… 

*****

Hola, chic@s, espero que les guste el capitulo, y que me digan, que creen que ocurrirá en el siguiente episodio, además, de que esta Pandora no será una malvada, es mas, tratará de ayudarle a quien ha sido un soldado leal por muchos siglos. Muchas gracias SeikenNJ.


	60. rotura

Radamanthys obedeció a su señor con cierta sorpresa, tal vez no sabía lo que le había hecho a su hermana, esa estrella en su frente, la forma en que no pudo decirle aquello que deseaba. 

-Pero mi señor, el ha… 

Hades negó eso, levantando su mano, para que guardara silencio y como era su costumbre obedeció a su señor, esperando escuchar una explicación, algunas palabras, porque no era justo que trataran de esa forma a su señora. 

-Thanatos únicamente ha hecho lo que yo le he ordenado. 

Fue su explicación, al mismo tiempo que seguía avanzando, su mirada fija en la suya, haciéndole sentir pequeño e insignificante, que sus sentidos estuvieran atentos a todo cuanto lo rodeaba. 

-Pues mi hermana, como verás… 

Thanatos sonreía, con su esclavo a su lado, cuya mirada muerte le hacía sentir en peligro, nunca le había gustado esa clase de visiones, la de los sirvientes rotos, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, hacían que se pusiera en sus zapatos, un destino, que no sería el suyo. 

-Está en contra de que yo tomé aquello que deseo para mi…

No entendía porque le decía eso su señor, el era tan solo una espada, su perro guardián, no tenía porque escuchar sus palabras, ni saber quien era el afortunado guerrero que se había hecho con su amor. 

-Cree que este mortal no soportara el peso de mi amor, que no me corresponde, que su amor no es del tipo sexual, sino que va más allá de eso y al tenerlo en mis brazos, lo destruiré. 

Radamanthys trago un poco de saliva, sin comprender las palabras de su señor, retrocediendo algunos pasos cuando esté avanzó varios, recordando que su señora le dijo que huyera, que Minos le dijo acerca del deseo de Hades y apenas podía comprenderlo, que su señor pudiera sentir lujuria. 

-Pero yo se que tu me ayudaras a demostrarle que mi amor no es una pesada carga, que ella se equivoca en sus absurdas suposiciones. 

Hades se detuvo a su lado, sosteniéndolo de los hombros para cometer un acto que le pareció una locura, una pesadilla derivada del delirio, un acto en contra de todo lo que pensaba, de todo lo que sabia que ocurria en ese mundo, un acto increíble por lo absurdo que era. 

-Que tu… 

Radamanthys apenas pudo moverse, al sentir los labios de su dios en su cuello, en su hombro, un beso delicado, el de un amante, la clase de caricia que nunca hubiera pensado recibir de su dios. 

-Mi fiel Radamanthys… 

Quien al sentir su nerviosismo llevó entonces sus manos a su cintura, todo ese tiempo Radamanthys observaba al cangrejo, postrado a lado del dios de la muerte no violenta, escuchando de nuevo las palabras del esclavo de Minos, la advertencia de su señora.

-Mi leal soldado... 

Susurro en su oído, sintiendo su calor que le hizo estremecerse, al mismo tiempo que recorría sus labios con sus dedos, sonriendo al ver cómo los habría, más por sorpresa que por deseo.

-Mi dragon… 

Apoderándose de sus labios, un beso dominante, lascivo, que le hizo retroceder, o al menos, eso intento sosteniéndose de los brazos de su dios, que no lo dejó ir hasta que se sintió satisfecho. 

-Te entregaras a mi, como mi amante. 

Radamanthys no comprendía lo que estaba pasando, ni porque de pronto su dios mostraba deseo por su persona, sin embargo, eso estaba pasando, su dios le quería a su lado y no sabía, cómo debía sentirse al respecto, si tenía que sentirse agradecido, o por el contrario, aterrado, cómo se sentía en ese momento en que no comprendía qué era lo que estaba pasando. 

-Y tal vez como mi consorte... 

Pandora tenía razón, deseaba decir que no, que no lo deseaba, su amor por su dios no era de esa índole, no lo deseaba como un amante, era como un maestro, como un ejemplo a seguir, para el, compartir su lecho era una locura, pero, tenía que obedecer, su lealtad así se lo dictaba, supuso. 

-Mi fiel Radamanthys. 

Hades llevó sus manos a la cintura de su fiel soldado, que se estremeció al sentir su frialdad, su cosmos helado, su aura dominante, haciéndole retroceder unos pasos, apenas lo suficiente para no insultar a su señor, que se agacho, para besar su cuello, todo ese tiempo, sin molestarse ni preocuparse de ser observados por Thanatos. 

-Pero… 

No supo que iba a decir, cuando su señor volvió a besarle, otra vez un beso que le hizo sentir miedo, que le hizo temer por su propia vida, retorciéndose entre sus brazos, para soltarse, esta vez usando su cosmos, pensando que era una broma, este no podía ser su dios. 

-¿De que esta hablando mi señor? 

Thanatos sonrió al escuchar esa pregunta, al ver que Hades permanecía en ese sitio, tal vez, pensando que su soldado lo rechazaba, que no deseaba compartir su lecho, pero si lo hacía, únicamente estaba confundido, como lo estuvo su cangrejo que ya era un amante obediente.

-No lo entiendo… 

Hades no le respondio, dandole la espalda, pero si lo hizo Thanatos, abandonando a su cangrejo, quien no se movía, como si fuera un juguete sin voluntad, dejando que su dios se alejara, caminando lentamente, hasta detenerse a un lado de Radamanthys, quien deseaba escapar, pero su lealtad le obligaba a permanecer en ese sitio, observando como su dios estaba fuera de sí, consumido por lo que fuera le hacía desearle en su lecho. 

-Hades ha caído al igual que yo de la belleza humana y el verte enfrentarte al usurpador, permitiendo que tu cuerpo fuera destruido, le ha hecho recapacitar respecto a tu valor para él. 

El usurpador, estaba hablando de Alone, de ese humano que quiso utilizar el cosmos de su dios, con quien se enfrentó y fue castigado, de tal forma que su cuerpo quedó casi partido a la mitad, una imagen espantosa, supuso, pero no sabía que su dios había presenciado esa muestra de lealtad, que no era diferente a muchas otras, todas ellas, dejando su cuerpo hecho pedazos. 

-¿Que? 

Thanatos quiso sostenerlo de ambos brazos, pero la mirada de Hades fue suficiente para él como para comprender que no era una buena idea, que había hecho bien su papel, el dios de la muerte no estaba dispuesto a compartir a su soldado más leal, le había separado de los otros jueces, mandado lejos a sus sirvientes, aun a Pandora le ordenó apartarse. 

-El te ama Radamanthys, deberías estar orgulloso, rebosante de alegría… 

Thanatos se apartó, no quería que Hades pensara que su interés estaba en otra parte, como el juez rubio, porque él había dicho varias halagos, esperando despertar la curiosidad del dios de armadura negra, de ojos azules como el hielo de la tundra. 

-Aunque no te ves muy feliz que digamos. 

Eso lo dijo regresando a un lado de su cangrejo, para acariciar sus mejillas y besarle, justo como Hades había besado a su soldado leal, al único soldado leal de todo su ejército, quien apenas podía procesar lo que era dicho en ese instante, el deseo de su dios por el. 

-¿Sera que tu lealtad no es tan fuerte? 

Esta vez fue Hades quien realizó esa pregunta, sintiéndose rechazado por el único soldado en quien podía confiar, el que tragando un poco de saliva negó eso, esperando que su dios no se sintiera ofendido, pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba encontrar una forma de escapar de esa tarea imaginada por su señor.

-¡No! ¡No es eso! 

Radamanthys era leal, era su soldado más leal, el único leal porque Bennu era el fiel soldado de Alone, pero no de Hades, quien al escuchar eso, se tranquilizó un poco, caminando en su dirección, para sostener sus mejillas con ambas manos, como si imitara los movimientos de Thanatos con ese cangrejo. 

-Es… es solo que no soy el más hermoso de este ejército y me… 

Se detuvo al sentir las manos heladas de su dios recorrer su cintura, esta vez por debajo de su ropa, como si quisiera desnudarlo allí mismo, tragando un poco de saliva, respirando hondo, sin dejar de pensar en los dos esclavos atenienses, temeroso de tener ese destino, cuando él era un soldado leal, cuando no se merecía ese castigo. 

-Me sorprende que usted quiera llevarme a su cama… 

Si es que su dios tenía una cama en primer lugar, si acaso estaba leyendo bien esos movimientos, esas palabras, esperando estar equivocado, confundido, pero no lo estaba, porque en ese momento, vio como Thanatos empezaba a marcharse, con un paso lento, como si fuera quien dominaba el Inframundo en ese momento. 

-No lo entiendo… 

Y era cierto, no entendia que habia hecho para merecer esa atención, para ver como su dios le deseaba e intentaba seducirle, sin preocuparse por sus deseos, ordenandole a su armadura separarse de su cuerpo, dejando únicamente, ese traje negro pegado a su cuerpo. 

-Tu lealtad Radamanthys, tu amor por mi, me he dejado envolver por él y al fin he respondido a tus plegarias… 

No eran sus plegarias aquellas que había escuchado, el no deseaba eso y no sabía cómo apartarse de esos brazos, sin atacar a su señor, sin actuar como un traidor, sin elevar su cosmos, porque parecía que su dios Hades, no quería detenerse, estaba por completo fuera de sí.

-Mi señor… mi señor… espere… 

Suplico, cuando sintió que algunas de sus prendas iban rasgándose, esperando que su señor lo escuchara, quien se detuvo, su mirada fija en Thanatos, que aún seguía de pie, esperando el momento de la caída de su dios Hades, en el abismo de la lujuria, de su victoria sobre sus hermanos.

-Es cierto, no quiero que nadie descubra lo que yo tengo en mi ejército… 

¿Lo que tenía en su ejército? ¿Pero qué era lo que tenía en su ejército que fuera especial? Se preguntó en silencio, observando la sonrisa de Thanatos, como se apartaba con una expresión que claramente le decía que eso que estaba pasando, esa locura, era de suma importancia para el, que era aquello que había estado esperando todo ese tiempo. 

-Mi joya de la corona… 

¿Su joya? ¿Acaso estaba hablando de él? 

-Thanatos, puedes marcharte… 

Thanatos dio una reverencia antes de salir de allí, con una respuesta que hizo que sintiera miedo, porque podía ver que las puertas se sellarian detrás de él, estaba encerrado con su dios, que no dejaba de acariciar su espalda. 

-Claro mi señor… 

Radamanthys quiso apartarse, salir de allí, pero su dios sostuvo su muñeca con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro quedaría una marca grabada en su piel, y quedaria adolorido por varios días, sintiendo que sus huesos estaban a punto de ceder bajo la presión. 

-Te estoy agradecido… 

Así que era cierto, esa locura estaba sucediendo por culpa de Thanatos, por alguna acción que haya corrompido a su dios, aunque lo único que le hizo ver, fue la fragilidad de los humanos, que en algún momento, su segundo juez moriría o se perdería en el abismo, tarde o temprano, dejaría de ser suyo y Hades, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, nunca. 

-Ven conmigo Radamanthys… 

Hades empezó a tirar de su muñeca, ingresando a una habitación que se encontraba detrás de su asiento, de su trono, una habitación majestuosa, con una cama inmensa, con un pequeña alberca, con detalles infinitos, algunas con comida, otras con accesorios, otras con utensilios que no deseaba saber que eran, escuchando las puertas detrás de él cerrarse, encerrandolo en esa habitación, donde su señor se quitó su armadura.

-Desnudate Radamanthys… 

Aquella orden fue dada con tanta frialdad y al mismo tiempo con tanto deseo que no pudo comprender sus palabras, retrocediendo lo suficiente para chocar contra la puerta a sus espaldas, jadeando cuando su dios volteo a verlo, quitándose su túnica, desvistiendose el mismo.

-¿Que ha dicho? 

Pregunto, recargado contra la puerta a sus espaldas, escuchando los pasos de Hades, como se iba acercando lentamente a él, deteniéndose a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, llevando sus manos a los bordes de su camisa negra. 

-Me escuchaste… 

Le susurro en el oído, jalando con fuerza de la tela, para escuchar un agradable sonido proveniente de la ropa cediendo ante su dios, que sonrió al ver que su camisa fue destruida, al ver sus músculos y su piel desnuda, ante su mirada hambrienta.

-Quitate la ropa, quiero verte desnudo, sentir tu piel, tu calor… 

Radamanthys entonces llevó sus manos a las muñecas de su señor, tratando de apartarlo de su cuerpo, elevando su cosmos, al mismo tiempo que temblaba ligeramente, esperando que su dios lo escuchara, quien se detuvo, su mirada fija en la suya, haciéndolo estremecer. 

-Mi… no, mi señor, usted no desea hacer esto… 

Hades se soltó retrocediendo unos pasos, llevando su mano a su mejilla, para besarle de nuevo, ingresando su lengua en el interior de su boca, para llevar su otra mano a sus pantalones, para tirar de estos. 

-Por favor… 

Susurro de nuevo, esperando que su señor lo escuchara, pero no lo hizo, empezando a destruir su ropa con sus manos, su dios que era por mucho más grande que el, que era poderoso y que le veía como si fuera un trozo de carne, alguna clase de alimento, y el, se estaba muriendo de hambre. 

-No me toque… por favor… 

Radamanthys entonces hizo lo impensable para el, convocando su cosmos para intentar golpear a su dios, hacerle reaccionar de alguna forma, aunque fuera por la fuerza. 

-Vas a desobedecerme… 

No era una pregunta ni mucho menos fue una advertencia el golpe con su puño cerrado, que lo lanzó lejos, usando su cosmos, su energía divina, para incapacitarlo al menos unos minutos. 

-Soy una espada, soy un escudo… 

Radamanthys pronunció tratando de levantarse, sintiendo como su señor lo sostenía del cabello, para besarle otra vez, recibiendo una mordida de su soldado más leal, que estaba luchando con él por liberarse. 

-No soy… no soy un juguete… 

Susurro, en una súplica, pero su dios no lo escucho, sosteniéndolo de sus muñecas, para empezar a acariciar su sexo con una de sus manos libres, besando su cuello, sus hombros, riendo entre dientes cuando le dijo esas palabras.

-Eres mi soldado más leal, eres mi joya y seras mi amante.

Hades lo arrastró entonces hasta una cama, en donde lo recostó, aun sosteniendo sus muñecas, besando sus labios, su cuello, acomodándose sobre su cuerpo, viendo como se estremecía, como se retorcia por liberarse. 

\- Serás lo que yo quiera que seas.

Le informo entonces, antes de besarle, arrebatándole el aliento, al mismo tiempo que aún trataba de seguir su pelea, su lucha contra él, su rebelión, que pronto terminaría. 

-No… mi señor, por favor… no… no me haga hacer esto… 

Sin embargo, Hades no lo escucho, asi que haria lo que deseaba y su soldado leal, seguiría siendo fiel a él, se entregaría como era su deber. 

-Por favor… 

*****

Radamanthys ha sido traicionado por su señor, por sus colegas y la única que parece que desea ayudarle es Pandora, pero esa pesadilla no se termina aún, sin embargo, pronto conocerá a su sol, su pequeño niño, su Kanon. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia. SeikenNJ


	61. fisura

Había pasado ya bastante tiempo desde que su señor decidió convertirlo en su amante y sabía que tenía que sentirse orgulloso, que era una oportunidad única, que su señor Hades, que su dios, no habría aceptado a nadie más en su cama, así que debía considerar sus atenciones como todo un honor, obedecer, pues ese era su papel como uno de sus jueces y creía que aún le veía como un soldado, como un guerrero. 

Sin embargo, a pesar de decirse aquellas palabras casi diario, recordarse lo afortunado que era, no creía que pudiera aguantar más tiempo en compañía de su señor Hades, tenía que escapar, quería marcharse y probarse en la batalla. 

Probar que seguía siendo un guerrero, que podía enfrentarse a sus enemigos en batalla por sí mismo y borrar las sonrisas burlonas que veía en algunos espectros, en sus aliados, los jueces de las almas, Aiacos que actuaba como si hubiera dejado de existir y Minos, que le había dicho que no deseaba volver a verle, no quería que su señor Hades, pensara que deseaba seducirlo o apartarlo de su lado. 

Haciéndole ver que no era considerado como su igual, ya ni siquiera un juez de las almas, únicamente un juguete o algo parecido, sintiendo que su honor, que su lealtad no era recompensada, sino utilizada en su contra, obligándole a aceptar algo que no deseaba, él amaba el mar, le gustaban los cielos azules, la vida sencilla. 

Poco tiempo después, un guerrero de Athena, un soldado de géminis atacó el castillo Heinstein, tratando de rescatar junto a dos de sus compañeros a sus hermanos caídos, al cangrejo y a la rosa. 

Esa ocasión, al escuchar de su enemigo ingresando en el castillo, fue el primero en disponerse a pelear contra ellos, apartándose de su dios Hades, interponiéndose entre ellos y la salida, viendo con horror, como la expresión de los cautivos había cambiado por una de completa desesperación. 

-¡No te interpongas en nuestro camino!

Ordenó el guerrero de Géminis, elevando su cosmos, un soldado poderoso, de cabello azul y mirada azul, a sus espaldas estaba uno moreno bajito, asi como uno mas alto, de cabello verde, con las armaduras de Libra y Aries.

-No permitiré que se marchen, primero tendrán que pasar sobre mi. 

Fue su respuesta, atacando al santo de géminis, quien respondió elevando su cosmos, intentando salvar a sus compañero, él tratando de sentirse útil, de recuperar su honor, su gloria, arrebatada por el mismo dios por quien había luchado toda su vida. 

-¡Aspros! 

Aspros era poderoso, como nadie que haya visto y sus golpes eran fuertes, como si de planetas estrellándose se trataran, logrando que Radamanthys sonriera, deteniendo sus golpes, dando los suyos propios. 

-¡No lo mates! ¡El también es un prisionero! 

Fueron las palabras de la rosa, que le veía con desesperación, no deseaba quedarse allí, y tal vez pensaba que querría marcharse con ellos, aceptar su ayuda, traicionar a su dios, al darle la espalda. 

-En ese caso, puedes venir con nosotros, aunque seas un espectro. 

Radamanthys no entendió las palabras de la rosa, porque no era un prisionero, a menos que Minos asi lo viera, como un prisionero, ya no como su aliado, descuidandose, sintiendo un golpe de Aspros en su torso, que lo lanzó al suelo, derribandolo. 

-Ven con nosotros, te prometo que no dejare que te hagan daño, que marcharemos a un lugar seguro.

Le ofrecía una mano que no aceptó, pensando en las palabras dichas por la rosa, que le observó unos instantes con pena, antes de iniciar su carrera de nuevo, escuchando los pasos de los espectros a sus espaldas, dejandolo atras, de rodillas, comprendiendo cómo era que lo veían en ese momento. 

-No… no es cierto… 

Ya no era un guerrero, únicamente se trataba de un juguete y aquel que cambió eso, fue su dios, por quien había dado su vida tantas veces, quien acompañado de Thanatos, el dios de la muerte no violenta, se detuvo a su lado, al mismo tiempo que la odiada figura de negro seguía o trataba de seguir el rastro de su esclavo. 

-¿En que me ha convertido? 

Le pregunto a su dios, que parecía furioso, notando las heridas en su cuerpo, las que suponía que no deberían estar presentes, a nadie le gustaba el morado o la sangre en su Catamite, en su esclavo sexual. 

-¿Porque me ha hecho esto? 

Volvió a preguntar, rechazando la mano de Hades, apartándose unos cuantos pasos, sintiendo como su armadura se apartaba de su cuerpo, con la voluntad de su señor, que lo sostuvo de la barbilla, acercando su rostro al suyo. 

-Porque te amo y no voy a perderte. 

Radamanthys intentó liberarse, pero no pudo hacerlo, cuando su dios usó su cosmos para arrastrarlo de regreso a sus habitaciones, las que pronto estarían selladas, porque temía que su amante, en su fiereza, decidiera destruir su cuerpo, únicamente por su amor, por su afecto incondicional, ese que sentia por el, su unico dios. 

-No saldras de aqui hasta que comprendas que no quiero perderte Radamanthys, hasta que entiendas que yo te amo y que tu seras mio, mi amante, mi consorte, y un consorte, no sale al campo de batalla. 

Hades cerró las puertas que daban a sus habitaciones, sellandolas con su cosmos, dejándolo quieto en medio de su habitación, sin saber si habían logrado escapar los santos de Athena y si debió marcharse con ellos, escapar con ese guerrero de ojos azules como el cielo. 

-Yo soy un guerrero, mi señor, soy un guerrero. 

Hades negó eso, no deseaba que saliera de su habitación y se daba cuenta que Radamanthys no deseaba obedecerlo, así que acercándose a él, acarició su mejilla, besando su frente. 

-No quiero perderte, así que… no, no saldrás al campo de batalla y tu lealtad, tu amor por mi, te obliga a seguir mis órdenes. 

La primera vez que intento escapar no llegó muy lejos, entre Minos y Aiacos le obligaron a regresar, atacandolo por la espalda, la segunda ocasión logró atravesar la mitad del Inframundo, antes de que los dioses gemelos dieran con él, la tercera ocasión, el mismo Hades lo detuvo, quien furioso, lo atacó usando su cosmos, haciéndole pensar que su propio dios sería quien lo liberara de ese martirio, que ya había durado demasiado tiempo. 

-¿Porque te marchaste Radamanthys? 

Su dios parecía no entender que odiaba ese cautiverio, que su lealtad se estaba desmoronando al ser tratado como un simple esclavo, que podía ver el desprecio en guerreros que antes lo admiraban, haciéndole sentir como un juguete, como un inútil, como algo indigno. 

-¿Porque me ha encerrado? 

Hades no parecía entender su pregunta y podía ver que estaba molesto, defraudado, como si al que hubieran traicionado fuera a él, a su dios, que se apartó algunos metros, recargándose en su trono. 

-Cuando escaparon los consortes de Minos y Thanatos, vi como ese santo de Athena te ofreció su mano, como tu, por un momento quisiste aceptar su oferta, Radamanthys. 

Antes de que pudiera responder o tan siquiera comprender las palabras de su señor, Hades lo atacó de nuevo, elevando su cuerpo en esa sala, usando su cosmos, causándole un dolor inimaginable, acercándose lentamente al círculo que se iba pintando debajo de su cuerpo, en el suelo. 

-Creo que solo asi podre mantenerte a mi lado, recuperar tu amor y tu sumisión, mi fiel Radamanthys. 

Un dolor, como el que nunca había sentido antes se apoderó de cada una de sus células, quemando su cuerpo, arrebatándole un grito que pudo escucharse en todo el inframundo, aun su señora, que ya no podía verle, lo escucho, llevando sus manos a su vestido, sintiendo su dolor, apretando la tela entre sus dedos. 

-Hacerte mío por completo. 

En su cuerpo, a la altura de su vientre un tatuaje comenzó a formarse, un tatuaje con la forma de un corazón, que se quemó en su cuerpo, desapareciendo poco después, haciéndole gritar de nuevo, un alarido de un dolor inimaginable, antes de caer al suelo, su piel humeante, sus ojos casi perdidos, sus dientes apretados. 

-En algunos mundos, existe una condición llamada omega, otra llamada alfa, yo seré tu alfa y tu seras mi omega, tu cuerpo, que me entregaste cuando me juraste lealtad sera el unico que pueda concebir a mis vástagos, tu, mi querido Radamanthys, has recibido el mayor honor, que un soldado como tú, puede tener. 

Radamanthys apenas podía levantarse, escuchando la locura proveniente de su dios, quien había perdido su lealtad, que le había robado su orgullo de todas las formas posibles, sin embargo, aún no entendía lo que su señor le dijo, el significado de esas palabras cargadas de locura. 

-Asi no podras pensar en ese soldado de cabello azul, cuando yo te muerda, tu serás mío por completo, de una forma en la que no podrás ser poseído por nadie más y cuando veas al primer semidiós que nazca de tu cuerpo, comprenderás el honor que yo te he otorgado. 

No entendía nada de lo que era dicho por Hades, quien de nuevo, sin mostrarle un ápice de respeto, robandole su dignidad le sostuvo del cuello, acercando su rostro al suyo le besó con fuerza, arrebatándole un gemido, más por el dolor y la sorpresa, que por el placer que podría sentir. 

-Sabes que es un omega, mi dulce Radamanthys. 

No lo sabía, tampoco le importaba, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era un poco de paz, un poco de tranquilidad, sin embargo, su dios, cargandolo en sus brazos, lo llevó a su lecho. 

-Un omega es un ser especial que puede dar a luz, que puede crear vida y tu papel, desde este momento será dar a luz, a mis futuros herederos. 

No entendía bien de que le estaba hablando, pero sí, que había cambiado su cuerpo, su dios, a quien admiraba en el pasado, le robó algo más, algo mucho más profundo que todo lo demás que ya le había arrebatado. 

-Y yo, seré tu alfa, no solamente tu dios. 

Haciendo que un odio empezará a formarse en su corazón, cambiando su amor incondicional, su admiración, por su desprecio, al ser traicionado por su señor Hades. 

-De esta forma, nunca podrás apartarte de mi… 

Pronunció, subiéndose a su cuerpo, relamiendo sus labios, antes de hincar sus dientes en su piel, abriendola, dejando que sangre roja bañara su cama, recorriendo su piel, haciéndole sentir como una corriente eléctrica, dolorosa, mucho más dolorosa que nada que hubiera sentido antes. 

-Nadie podrá apartarte de mi…

Le siguió una pesadilla, porque su cuerpo reaccionó de una forma que no conocía, como si tuviera calor, como si la lujuria se apoderara de cada una de sus células y tal vez, eso, ese sentimiento fue aquello que le hizo perder los recuerdos de esa noche o dia, lo único que sabía era que algún tiempo después, con su cuerpo cubierto de marcas del amor de su dios, de su semilla, fue que despertó, moviéndose con demasiado esfuerzo. 

-Te dije que te fueras… 

Era Pandora, la hermana de su señor, que le veía con una expresión serena y por primera vez en muchos años, las puertas de su celda estaban abiertas, haciéndole jadear, debido a la sorpresa, a la oportunidad que tenía, para poder huir. 

-Pero no me escuchaste y ahora, por tu culpa, mi hermano se ha perdido en su lujuria, Radamanthys. 

No era su culpa, él no había hecho absolutamente nada que se ganara esa tortura, ese amor desquiciado que un dios sentía por él, pero no se atrevió a decir nada, a pronunciar un solo sonido. 

-Corrompiste a mi hermano, pero aun así, por los esfuerzos y tareas realizados en las guerras, te dejaré marcharte, Radamanthys, puedes irte. 

Radamanthys empezó a moverse, a correr, esperando esta vez sí poder escapar de su señor, salir del Inframundo, sintiendo con cada paso que daba como su cosmos iba terminandose, como iba sintiendo la tortura que las almas del Inframundo sentían, cuando eran condenadas a los círculos. 

-Radamanthys, no seras de nadie más, sólo puedes pertenecerme a mí, y si decides dar ese último paso, serás lo que deseas, un humano sin cosmos o una bestia que solo podrá provocar terror en quien te mira. 

Radamanthys no se atrevió a voltear, a buscar a su señor, porque pensaba que le ocurriría lo mismo que sucedió con esos amantes, sin embargo, por unos instantes, no pudo seguir su camino. 

-Sólo a mi lado serás un guerrero con un cosmos brillante, si demuestras que aun me amas. 

El espectro trago un poco de saliva, antes de dar el último paso, de buscar la forma de salir del Inframundo, para encontrar su libertad, sintiendo como su cuerpo se retorcía, cayendo al agua, sus piernas unidas en una cola, escamas, garras, había dejado de ser un humano, para ser una criatura que tuvo que arrastrarse hasta el mar, donde por fin, estuvo a salvo durante varios siglos. 

-No importa a donde vayas, aun sigues siendo mio… 

Radamanthys abrió los ojos sintiéndose asfixiado, con un dolor punzante en su cuello, en la mordida que Hades le había hecho varios siglos en el pasado, sentándose en la cama que compartía con Kanon, casi seguro de haber escuchado esas palabras, pronunciadas por el dios de la muerte. 

-¿Radamanthys? 

Kanon llevó sus manos a sus hombros, abrazando su cuerpo, recargando su mejilla contra su hombro, esperando escuchar que le atormentaba, pero, se preguntaba si Radamanthys esta vez le contaría que había pasado, porque había traicionado a su dios Hades. 

-¿Qué soñaste?

Radamanthys se acomodo en los brazos de Kanon, sin decir nada, aun le dolía la traición de su señor, y solo porque su pequeño de la cueva le había dicho que su señor había muerto, era que se atrevía a vestir esa forma humana más tiempo del que debiera. 

-No fue un sueño. 

Respondió, pero solo seria eso, esa respuesta, permitiendo que Kanon acariciara sus brazos, sus hombros, besando sus mejillas, sus labios, su cuello, comprendiendo que no le diría nada más. 

-¿Que te hicieron? 

Cuando su tritón, su amado tenía una pesadilla, se encerraba en su propio mundo, guardaba silencio casi absoluto, por mucho tiempo, tal vez, una semana, como si creyera que no podía comprender su pasado y que de alguna manera, lo culparia por eso, por lo que le hizo Hades. 

-Confia en mi, yo quiero cuidarte, quiero protegerte… 

*****

Nosotros ya sabemos que le hicieron, pero por el momento, Kanon no sabrá que le han hecho, solo que traicionaron a su tritón de todas las formas posibles, aun cambiando la esencia de su cuerpo, destruyendo su lealtad, su fuerza, cada aspecto de su vida. Muchas gracias. SeikenNJ.


	62. secreto

Esa dulce promesa de ser protegido por su Kanon, que lo abrazaba en ese momento, rodeando sus hombros, besando su frente, tratandolo con tanta gentileza, con tanta amabilidad, que estaba seguro volvería a enamorarse de él, de no amarlo con locura en ese mismo instante.

-Si como dices, Hades está muerto, no tienes porque preocuparte por mi, ya estoy a salvo y estoy contigo, mi dulce Kanon. 

Fue su respuesta, una que no le gusto en lo absoluto a Kanon, que se decía a sí mismo un mentiroso, suspirando, porque aún seguía guardando silencio, aún se tardaba en contarle su pasado, sus temores, los actos realizados en su contra. 

-¿Que te hizo? 

Esa pregunta no esperaba una respuesta, porque Kanon sabía que le habían hecho mucho daño, que lo traicionaron como a nadie debería ser traicionado, que su dios Hades, fue aquel ser que lo destruyó, que destruyó su confianza, una que nadie volvería a recibir, ni siquiera él, supuso. 

-¿Hacerme? 

Radamanthys trataba de desviar su conversación, besando los labios de Kanon, quien asintió, recorriendo con toda la delicadeza del mundo su espalda, pensando que su piel era suave, demasiado suave y que su aroma era especialmente agradable. 

-Si, tu dios, que hizo contigo para que tu lo traicionaras. 

Era gracioso, porque hablaban de su traición, cuando eso no sucedió nunca, el jamás le había dado la espalda a su señor, sino que, su señor lo traicionó a él, le arrebató cuanto poseía, jugando con su cuerpo, con su vida, haciéndole ver que su lealtad no valía nada para él. 

-Nunca lo traicione, nunca le di la espalda y se que era el soldado más leal, o el único soldado leal que tenía. 

Debía responderle con la verdad supuso, porque él no era un traidor y tal vez su amante, su Kanon, creyera que podría engañarlo a él, traicionarlo, como hizo con su señor, pero no fue así, no lo traiciono, únicamente escapó, buscando su libertad perdida, sin importarle la forma que tomará. 

-Entonces… 

Radamanthys suspiró, acomodándose en su regazo, para observar los hermosos ojos azules de su compañero, que le veía en silencio, al principio, notando su tristeza, para llevar su mano a su mejilla, la que acarició con ternura.

-¿Porque transformarte en esto?

Esa pregunta se la hizo tantas veces antes de portar esa maldición, tratando de comprender porque, como era que su señor decidió transformarlo en un juguete, en un esclavo, robandole su libertad, su fuerza, su gloria, únicamente por placer, por lujuria sin sentido. 

-Porque cuando quiso arrebatarme todo cuanto era, cuando me trato de transformar en algo más, yo… 

Radamanthys suspiro, cerrando los ojos e intentando pensar en una respuesta que tuviera sentido para Kanon, como decirle que había dado su vida entera por su señor, su cuerpo, pero a cambio, su señor lo violo, lo humilló, le arrebató eso mismo que le hacía sentir orgulloso, que modificó su cuerpo, haciéndolo fértil, cambiandolo de tal forma que podía dar a luz, únicamente para que su señor pudiera robarle algo más. 

-No lo acepte y escape… 

Había huido, buscando un lugar seguro, un lugar donde podría recuperarse, tal vez hasta aceptaría la ayuda de ese santo de Athena de ojos azules, que se parecía tanto a su dulce Kanon, que podía jurar que eran los mismos, pero no, su niño tenía una inocencia que el otro no. 

-Así que me maldijo, para que regresará a su lado, para que nadie pudiera encontrarme deseable. 

Era gracioso, como su señor le hizo débil o feo, para que no pudiera defenderse y se viera forzado a vestir esas aletas, esas escamas, que nadie había encontrado hermosas hasta que Kanon lo vio en esa cueva, su amado que sufrió demasiado en las manos de quienes debían protegerlo. 

-O un mortal para que no pudiera defenderme de mis enemigos.

Como en ese momento, que acomodado en el regazo de Kanon, explicaba su historia, su dolor y la traición sufrida en las manos de su señor Hades, de su dios, que nada le importaron sus súplicas, sus negativas, tomo todo aquello que deseaba de él sin piedad alguna. 

-Solo sería quien fui alguna vez, si estaba a su lado, pero a su lado, mi papel era el de un juguete, una cosa sin alma ni utilidad. 

Kanon asintió, guardando silencio absoluto, porque esa era la primera ocasión que decidió confiar en el, que le contaba su historia, su doloroso pasado, escuchando de los labios de su amado cuánto había sufrido. 

-Sigo siendo un guerrero, no una cosa bonita que podía encerrar en una jaula. 

Como un ave o un pez en una pecera, preso, encerrado únicamente para el placer de su amo, un amo que decidió que también deseaba tener decendencia de su cuerpo, arrancándole lo ultimo que podia tomar de su cuerpo. 

-Ni siquiera soy hermoso. 

Finalizó con demasiada tristeza, porque no pensaba que fuera hermoso, no creía que su belleza pudiera enloquecer a un dios por culpa del deseo, así que, no entendía la forma de actuar de su señor, ni siquiera, su lujuria.

-Para mi eres muy hermoso, toda una visión. 

Fueron las palabras de Kanon, acariciando los muslos de Radamanthys, que casi siempre estaba desnudo, doscientos años sin usar roba, le habían enseñado a disfrutar la desnudez, especialmente, cuando estaba en compañía de alguien tan hermoso como su niño de la cueva.

-Cuando te vi la primera vez pensé que te tratabas de una ilusión, un hermoso espejismo que me estaba atormentando. 

Kanon así lo creyó al ver una sirena trayendole agua y comida, ayudandole a respirar, a mantenerse vivo, una sirena con una forma humana igualmente hermosa, que estaba sentado sobre sus caderas, frotándose contra él.

-Esas escamas, esa cola, esa belleza… 

Radamanthys le creyó, porque únicamente alguien como Kanon podía amarlo, encontrarlo deseable y hermoso, lo sabía por la forma en que acariciaba su cuerpo, como iba despertando su hombría únicamente con sus movimientos sobre su cuerpo.

-Y esa bondad, cuando me salvaste de la muerte. 

Kanon le debía su vida, su sueño, sus ilusiones, de no ser por él, habría perecido en esa celda, se había ahogado, pero sobrevivió, gracias a la bondad del hermoso guerrero que se frotaba contra su cuerpo, acomodándose sobre su erección, para empalarse el mismo con una expresión que era todo placer, nada de dolor.

-Tu me salvaste y gracias a ti, es que yo tengo todo esto, al mundo en la palma de mi mano.

Kanon sostuvo las caderas de Radamanthys con ambas manos, empujando con suavidad, justo como le gustaba a su amado, que se movía impúdico sobre su cuerpo, pensando que no era hermoso, pero si, sí lo era y mucho.

-Mi agradecimiento es tuyo, mi corazon es tuyo, mi vida misma es tuya. 

No se lo había dicho lo suficiente porque Radamanthys cada ocasión se veía sorprendido, sin poder entender sus palabras, aunque se movía sin descanso en su cuerpo, embistiendo con fuerza, con lujuria, siendo recibido por ese cuerpo que como preparado para él, rodeaba su erección sin dolor, sin tener que prepararle, como si hubiera sido creado para eso, para dar placer. 

-Yo te pertenezco Radamanthys. 

Susurro, sintiendo que después de un tiempo, su sexo se derramaba en su cuerpo, en su interior, llenándolo con su semilla, acostandolo en la cama con delicadeza, para llevar su mano a sus nalgas, notando no por primera vez aquella humedad tan única, que lo excitaba demasiado.

-Y me gustaría ser una bestia marina, algun ser tan magnífico como tu, para vivir siempre juntos, en las fosas abisales, los dos, amandonos sin que nadie nos encuentre o interrumpa. 

Kanon pronunció entonces, pensando en la belleza de tener una larga vida a lado de su sirena, aunque los dos fueras monstruos, criaturas de pesadilla, temores de los marineros, si podía estar a lado de su amado, no le importaban las maldiciones de los dioses.

-Dices cosas tan hermosas. 

Radamanthys respondió, pensando que no hablaba en serio, haciendo que se preguntara, en qué momento su compañero, su sirena, le creería, lo escucharía cuando le decia que podia ser un monstruo, que podía desaparecer convertido en espuma, pero si podía estar a su lado, no se quejaria.

-Esto es lo que siento y este dragón marino, cuidara de ti, hasta el ultimo dia de sus vidas. 

Kanon estaba seguro de eso, pero no así Radamanthys, que observó la perla que le había entregado a su amado, su cosmos, su inmortalidad, pensando que si la destruia, tal vez se quedaría encerrado en ese cuerpo sin cosmos, un cuerpo que iba envejeciendo lentamente, pero no le importaba, si podía hacerlo en compañía de su amado. 

-Quiero morir a tu lado. 

Susurro, sentándose en la cama para abrazar sus rodillas, sintiendo esa comeso, ese ardor, esa molestia que no comprendía, energía vital de algo más que no lo dejaba libre, que no le dejaba conciliar el sueño por las noches, algo, que le daba miedo.

-¿Que dices? 

Kanon no deseaba pensar en la muerte, ni quería perder a su amado en el Inframundo, porque si bien su dios había muerto, nada le aseguraba que al morir, no sería castigado por los dioses, debido a su desobediencia.

-Quiero envejecer a tu lado, morir a tu lado, dejar de respirar el mismo dia que tu lo hagas. 

El también deseaba eso, perecer a su lado, pero le temía a lo que sucedería después de la muerte, así que, debía encontrar la forma de burlar a los dioses de nuevo, pero esta vez, para evitar que le arrebataran a su sirena de sus brazos. 

-Así que… estoy decidido. 

Se preguntaba a que estaba decidido, porque si era a morir, no lo permitiría, aún eran jóvenes, podían vivir mucho tiempo juntos, tal vez siglos o milenios, si lograba realizar su voluntad.

-No quiero que te mates… 

Kanon sufría de tan solo pensar en la muerte de su sirena, quien le sonrió, llevando una mano a su mejilla, ignorando lo que él temía, que después de la muerte, su castigo podía ser aún peor, que aquel sufrido en vida. 

-No tendré que matarme, si tu destruyes la joya que te di, mi cosmos, mi inmortalidad será destruida con ella. 

Kanon asintió, pensando en una manera para proteger esa joya hasta el final de los días, pero no quiso decirle sus temores a su amado, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, parecía abierto a contarle sus temores. 

-Quiero vivir lo que resta de mi vida como un mortal, envejeciendo a tu lado y morir contigo cuando nuestros últimos alientos sean exhalados, cuando los dos seamos unos ancianos. 

Pero el pensaba en algo más avaricioso, en una forma de conseguir la inmortalidad, había leyendas, había historias y si su amado viviría con esa maldición, aun después de la muerte de Hades, él podía buscar la forma de acompañarlo en ese maleficio.

-Por lo que te suplico destruyas el obsequio que te di. 

Kanon asintió, prometiendole algo que no estaba dispuesto a cumplir, pero aun así, suponía, que eso le daría esperanza a su sirena, de que siempre estarían juntos, si no encontraba la forma de vivir para siempre a su lado.

-Déjame permanecer a tu lado hasta el ultimo dia de nuestras vidas. 

Eso podía jurarlo, podía prometerle permanecer a su lado el resto de sus vidas, que esperaba fueran demasiado largas, una eternidad, una gloriosa eternidad a lado de la persona que amaba.

-¿Estás seguro? 

Radamanthys estaba seguro, daría su vida por el, amaria permanecer el resto de sus días a su lado, así que asintió, besando sus labios, gimiendo al sentir su calor, su lengua ingresando en su boca. 

-Lo estoy, yo estoy seguro de lo que deseo. 

Kanon también estaba seguro de lo que deseaban, pero no pensaba que los dos tuvieran el mismo destino en mente, él quería la eternidad, su sirena unas cuantas décadas. 

-Por favor… 

Susurro, aferrándose a su cuerpo, dejando que Kanon lo abrazara, pensando en lo maravilloso que sería vivir con él por tanto tiempo, estar siempre juntos.

-No tienes porque pedirme algo como esto, yo tampoco deseo dejarte solo y se que la muerte llegará por mi primero. 

Eso lo sabía bien, era un mortal y tenía que buscar la inmortalidad, de lo contrario, apenas tendría unas décadas para disfrutar del amor de su sirena.

-No podré cumplir mi promesa de protegerte por el resto de mi vida, si tu eres inmortal y no se como vencer a la muerte, ni siquiera yo soy tan astuto. 

Se quejó entonces, preguntandose, si había una forma de vencer a la muerte, al dios que le representaba, pero, de lo que estaba seguro, era que nunca dejaría solo a su amada sirena.

-Pero si los dos somos mortales, no romperé mi promesa. 

Pero si no podia ser inmortal, entonces, cumpliria la promesa que le habia dado a su sirena, lo volveria mortal, para que los dos envejecieran al mismo tiempo.

-Aunque tendrás que cargar con un Radamanthys viejo, lleno de arrugas y… 

Kanon empezó a reírse al escuchar esa queja, porque por alguna extraña razon, creia que al envejecer, lo encontraría adorable.

-No seras el unico y si fueras una mujer, podría decir que moriremos rodeados de nuestros nietos, de sus padres. 

Esa era una imagen que pensaba nunca podría ver, porque no deseaba una mujer a su lado, únicamente a su sirena, que de nuevo se apartó, sentándose en la cama, como si tuviera algo importante que contarle. 

-Es gracioso que lo digas de esa forma… 

*****

Les tengo una sorpresa, que espero les guste, se dejará ver en el capitulo de mañana, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia hasta aquí. SeikenNJ.


	63. leviatan

De nuevo estaba nervioso, pero no asustado, así que Kanon, siguiéndolo en la cama, recargo su barbilla en su hombro, tratando de comprender las palabras de su amado. 

-¿Que es gracioso? 

Pregunto, viendo como Radamanthys se levantaba de su cama, vistiendo con una bata que le había conseguido, una pieza de seda negra, que acentuaba su cuerpo, que encontraba bellisimo. 

-Que pienses en tener niños… 

No deseaba una esposa, no deseaba una mujer, una amante, únicamente a su sirena y si eso le hacía temer, no debía hacerlo, él sería fiel a su amado, desde que llegó a su cama, a sus brazos, después de capturarlo.

-Se que es imposible y no deseo a nadie más que a ti. 

Kanon salió de la cama desnudo, para rodear la cintura de Radamanthys con sus brazos, quien se tensó ligeramente, volteando, girando, para recargarse en su pecho, rodeando su cintura de la misma forma en que lo hacía su niño de la cueva.

-Yo… el último acto en mi contra fue cuando Hades decidió transformar mi cuerpo, cambiarlo a su antojo. 

Lo había cambiado tanto, que eran ciertas sus palabras, cuando dijo que solamente él tendría el derecho de dar a luz a su progenie, a sus descendientes, aunque eso no lo deseaba, sí tuvo sus frutos. 

-Dijo que yo sería un omega y que mi dios se convertiría en mi alfa, por eso tengo esa mordida en mi cuello. 

Kanon guardó silencio, preguntándose a qué se refería con esas palabras, recorriendo su marca con las puntas de sus dedos, relamiendo sus labios, sintiendo que enfureció un poco mas con ese dios maligno. 

-Puedo dar a luz… he dado a luz… la última ocasión que nade en el tanque que fabricaste para mi. 

Radamanthys se apartó de los brazos de Kanon, quien lo siguió, cubriéndose con sus propia bata, preguntándose exactamente a donde se dirigía su amado, quien había oculto su propio tesoro fuera de la vista de cualquiera, esperando el momento de mostrarlo a su compañero, que le veía en silencio.

-Había una perla... 

Radamanthys abrió unas puertas, donde había una cama sin usar, acercándose a esta, para mostrarle a Kanon un pequeño bulto entre algunas almohadas, pensando en la perla de la que le hablaba, recordando haberla visto un día, y después ya no, hacía pocas horas. 

-Pero era un huevo que di a luz… 

Radamanthys se sentó a lado del pequeño bulto, que Kanon vio que se movía, descubriendo una pequeña rubia, con cejas unidas en su frente, una criatura que encontró hermosa, que no debería estar allí.

-Cuando tu no estabas presente. 

Kanon no entendió que le decían, acercándose a la pequeña, cargándola en sus brazos, viendo con sus propios ojos, cómo era un bebé, uno recién nacido, de piel blanca, arrugada como la de todos los bebés, sin escamas, ni nada que señalara que una sirena, que un triton le había dado a luz.

-Escondido en el fondo… 

Una niña, nacida de su amado, que le veía con temor, quien pensó que debía esconderle ese milagro nacido de la traición de su dios, pero que él podía ver como un regalo, sintiendo su cosmos, como este respondía al suyo. 

-Eclosiono hace unas horas… 

Kanon le veía fijamente, preguntándose exactamente cuándo había nacido, cuando dio a luz, y porque pensaba que tenía que esconderle un milagro como ese, comprendiendo, que todo era culpa de su dios, de la traición sufrida en sus manos. 

-Se ve como un bebé… sin mi maldición… un bebé nacida de ambos… 

Quiso explicarle a Kanon, quien no decía nada al respecto del nacimiento de la niña, que aun cargaba en sus brazos, esperando por el momento en que le dijera que era una mentira, pero, si existían sirenas, acaso no podía suceder algo como eso. 

-No se ve como yo, sino como un humano, podría decir que se ve perfecto. 

Por un momento tuvo miedo de que su niña tuviera sus defectos, su maldición, escamas, cola, pero no, no era así, ella era perfecta en todos los sentidos, menos, que nació de él, en un acto completamente antinatural.

-¿De que estas hablando? 

Kanon pregunto, sin entender qué estaba pasando, pero sí que esa niña en sus brazos, estaba viva, estaba moviéndose, una pequeña que Radamanthys le quitó de las manos, para descubrir sus piernas, como tratando de mostrarle que era humana.

-Lo ves… ella es perfecta… 

Susurro, pues Kanon apenas había dicho una sola palabra, pensando que aunque su pequeña resultara ser una sirena, una criatura del mar, él habría aceptado ese regalo como un milagro divino, lo habría agradecido a los dioses.

-¿Cuando ibas a decírmelo? 

Quiso saber de pronto, observando a su pequeña jugando con su cabello azul, llevándolo a su boca, esperando comprender, porque su amado pensaba que tenía que ocultarla de él, como si pensara que podría rechazarla en algún momento.

-Tenía miedo de que se viera como yo y pensé que… 

Radamanthys respondió al principio, sin atreverse a decirle que pensó por un momento que no la aceptaría, que estaría seguro que le estaba mintiendo, sin embargo, no se atrevió a proseguir con esa explicación, al escuchar esa pregunta. 

-¿Como una sirena? 

Le pregunto, interrumpiendolo, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza, con la pequeña aun en sus brazos, quien parecía una niña tranquila, saludable. 

-Si se veía como yo, me marcharía de este lugar, si no se veía como yo, trataría de explicarte lo que sucedió. 

Tenía miedo de ser rechazado por ello, no era humano ni siquiera cuando se veía como uno y su amado tendría que darse cuenta de eso.

-No sabes como lo desprecio, como odio a ese maldito dios y de poder hacerlo, yo mismo me mancharia las manos con su despreciable sangre. 

Kanon estaba furioso, casi temblando debido a su desprecio, al odio desmedido que sentía por la criatura que se atrevió a lastimar a su amor, que le hizo desconfiar de los demás, como lo hacía en ese momento.

-Por el tu no terminas de confiar en mí, piensas que me apartaria de tu lado cuando…. cuando no podría ser más feliz...

Era feliz por tenerlo a su lado, por recibir su amor, por tener ese tesoro entre sus brazos, nada podía pedirle al mundo, porque tenía una familia, un amor, una heredera, y era el amo de todo el mundo, él era su regente, él encontraría la forma de vivir para siempre.

-¡Nunca te daré mi espalda, nunca te daré la espalda, jamás te abandonare! 

Eso era una promesa que le daba al cielo, al infierno, a todo cuanto existía, nunca dejaria solo a su sirena. 

-Y esta niña, esta pequeña es el resultado de mi amor por ti, de nuestro amor, una creación de nuestros cuerpos, de nuestros cosmos. 

Así quería verla, como una bendición, no como una maldición. 

-Y aunque todo esto fue creación de ese monstruo, yo te amare por siempre. 

Aunque debía recordar que ella había nacido, después de que perdiera todo cuanto tenía su amada sirena. 

-¿Quieres nombrarla? 

Kanon asintió, si deseaba nombrarla, por supuesto que eso deseaba hacer, pues era un honor, poder ponerle su nombre, a su pequeña en sus brazos.

-Se llamará Leviatán, nació de dos dragones, es justo que tenga un nombre acorde a su gran poder…

*****

-Mi señor Hades… 

Pandora se encontraba de rodillas frente al trono de Hades, cuyo barco estaba a punto de llegar a donde su amado soldado se ocultaba. 

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Pandora? 

Pandora le había dejado ir, porque no pensaba que fuera justo ese trato, ese pago recibido por los sacrificios en batalla, porque apreciaba a Radamanthys, quien era un buen elemento, un soldado honorable. 

-¿No piensa que ya es momento de dejarlo ir? 

Preguntó ella, esperando que su señor pensara con claridad, que dejara ir a Radamanthys, por fin, después de todos esos años. 

-¿Dejar ir a Radamanthys? 

Esa pregunta la dijo con desprecio, como si le molestara siquiera pronunciar algo como eso. 

-Su lealtad qué era aquello que le llamaba cual polilla, se ha perdido, porque no dejarlo ir, cuando ya no es leal a usted. 

Pandora le explico, esperando recibir una respuesta de su señor, quien asintió, con desprecio. 

-¿Como tu lo dejaste ir querida hermana? 

Le pregunto entonces, escuchando los pasos de sus soldados favoritos, uno de ellos Thanatos, otro Minos. 

-¿Pensaste que no me daría cuenta? 

Hades les hizo una señal a sus soldados favoritos, quienes aún no perdonaban el haber perdido a sus esclavos, por culpa de la intervención de Radamanthys, aunque él, no había tenido nada que ver con esa desafortunada fuga. 

-Pero nada pasa en el Inframundo sin que yo lo sepa, sin que yo esté al tanto, y si no te castigue en ese momento, fue porque eres mi hermana. 

Eso lo dijo como si fuera una advertencia, haciéndole temer por su vida, pero mucho más por la de Radamanthys.

-Minos, Thanatos, encierren a Pandora en sus habitaciones, es momento de traer a mi joya de regreso al Inframundo. 

Entre los dos la sujetaron de ambos brazos, para llevarla a sus habitaciones, esperando el momento en el que tuvieran que regresar a rastras a ese soldado, a ese traidor, para que pagara por sus pérdidas, por la fuga de sus amores. 

-¡Hermano! ¡Dejalo ir! ¡Deja que se vaya! 

Pandora empezó a suplicarle, esperando que su hermano la escuchara, pero eso no iba a pasar, nunca lo dejaría ir, no podía existir sin su dios. 

-No, no lo dejare vivir sin mi, el es mío. 

Era su creación y le obligaría a regresar a su lado, para que cumpliera con su papel destinado, elegido, por su dios. 

*****

-¿Porque no me dijeron nada? 

Kanon cargaba a la pequeña en sus brazos, sentado en su trono, observando fijamente a Kasa, Io y Sorrento, quienes sospechaba, comprendían algo del secreto de su amada sirena, que en ese momento descansaba en su cama, después de sus actividades nocturnas. 

-Nosotros no lo sabíamos, Kanon… 

Respondió Sorrento, pero Kasa estaba nervioso, podía verlo a pesar del casco que cubría su rostro, así que, él sabía de esa perla, del nacimiento de su pequeña y se preguntaba, si le hubiera dejado apartarse, antes de comprender la verdad, de saber acerca de ese milagro, si su niña no se veía como una humana. 

-Yo lo sabía y le aconseje decirte la verdad… 

Kasa no estaba asustado, porque sabía que Kanon era un buen hombre, sin embargo, lo que sabía mejor que nadie, era el temor a no ser como los demás, a no verse como los demás y saberse diferente, porque él mismo era extraño y tenía suerte de tener el amor de Io para él, sin embargo, si en algún momento temiera perderlo, preferiría morir o escapar, antes de ser abandonado por su amado. 

-Pero, le han hecho mucho daño Kanon, tu lo sabes…

Kanon estaba a punto de preguntarle, porque pensaba que él se atrevería a dañar a su amado, porque pensaba que su sirena podría marcharse, cuando ese era el único lugar seguro de ese mundo, pero Kasa se quitó el casco, para que pudiera verle bien, aquellas anomalías que tanto odiaba de su persona. 

-Y pienso que él necesita sentirse como alguien normal, como cualquiera, como era antes de que escapará del Inframundo, porque si piensas en encerrarlo aquí, eso es lo que Hades le hizo a él. 

Kanon desvió la mirada, preguntándose si había hecho algo mal, algo que hiciera que su amado no confiara en él, pero no creía que ese fuera el caso, porque su sirena era libre de hacer cuanto quisiera, de alejarse, si eso era lo que necesitaba. 

-Y si tienes dudas de su amor por ti, no deberías hacerlo, use mi técnica con el apenas llegó, hace unos días tambien, cuando me dijo que no deseaba mostrarte a su huevito hasta que se abriera, a quien ama, es a ti, el te quiere.

*****

Radamanthys despertó llevando una mano a su pecho, donde antes se encontraba la joya donde se encontraba almacenado su cosmos, observando sus sábanas y como esa joya, resplandecía. 

Algo que nunca había hecho, llamando su atención, atemorizandolo con esa nueva apariencia, llamándolo, al sentir su cosmos, elevándose, hasta que tocó la piedra y esta se fundió con él, vistiendolo con su armadura casi inmediatamente. 

-No… no… 

Radamanthys comprendía muy bien qué era eso que había sucedido, que significaba para él, su señor, su dios, al fin lo había encontrado, haciéndole temer por Kanon, por su pequeña, que estaba en compañía de su padre. 

-¡No! 

Elevando su cosmos empezó a buscar a Kanon, seguro de que pronto atacarian la atlántida, que su señor no estaba muerto, que había dado con él y que estaba a punto de dañar a su amado. 

-¡No vas a quitarme esto también! 

Sus pasos, su cosmos, le guió hasta donde se encontraba Kanon, en su trono, con la pequeña en sus brazos, quien al verlo vistiendo su armadura, también llegó al mismo presentimiento de Radamanthys. 

-¡Está aquí! 

Hades no estaba muerto, los miserables guerreros de Athena habían sido engañados, no habían logrado destruir a su enemigo, antes de que el arrasara con el Santuario, que se coronará como el amo de todo, cuando termino de diezmar a los ejércitos enemigos, los restos del ejército de Hades, los berserkers de Ares, los ángeles de Afrodita, cada uno de los dioses que quiso derrotarlo. 

-No te harán daño, no le dejare acercarse a ti de nuevo, ni a nuestra pequeña. 

*****

El barco se detuvo justo encima del templo principal de Poseidón, en donde su amado Radamanthys lo esperaba y lo único que tenía que hacer era bajar allí, para llevarlo de regreso a casa. 

-Por fin te encuentro mi amor… 

*****

Hades por fin ha dado con ellos, con su antiguo soldado leal, que ahora mismo le odia y desprecia, pues le arrebato todo aquello que encontraba valioso, y ahora, su amado niño de la cueva y su pequeña están en peligro. Muchas gracias por leerme. SeikenNJ.


	64. caida

Hades bajo del barco con un paso lento, su espada en su mano, observando con desprecio el templo de Poseidón, en donde su soldado se había escondido, pensando que podría escapar por siempre, que el supuesto emperador del mundo, era tan poderoso como para apartarlo de su lado. 

-Así que esto es la Atlántida… 

Estaba solo, porque no necesitaba de nadie más para derrotar a un humano tan engreído como aquel que traicionó a Poseidón, quien aparentemente, no había mandado a sus soldados a darles una bienvenida, ni a sus generales marinos. 

-No es para nada impresionante. 

Cerró los ojos un momento, para buscar el cosmos de su guerrero, sonriendo, cuando se vio en la necesidad de esquivar uno de sus golpes, sin responder a este, porque no deseaba lastimarlo. 

-Serías mucho más fuerte aún si tu lealtad no hubiera sido quebrada. 

Radamanthys pelearía por su libertada, cansado de esconderse, de huir, seguro que el nacimiento de Leviatán era un acto en contra de su dios, el que ella viviera, era su último acto de rebeldía. 

-Una que tu destruiste. 

Esa voz no la conocía, pero sí que le hizo enfurecer, especialmente porque fue seguida de un poderoso golpe de fuerza, cuando el triángulo dorado se impactó con su cuerpo, haciéndole retroceder algunos pasos. 

-Pero recuperare. 

Hades respondió esta vez usando su cosmos, moviendo una sola de sus manos, para absorber lo que quedaba del golpe de Kanon, de ese poderoso cosmos, antes de regresarselo, pero su energía era morada, era oscura y aterradora. 

-Una vez que te mate. 

Radamanthys grito furioso, para correr hacia el, convocando su gran caución, atacando desde su costado, pero su dios, usando su otra mano, detuvo su golpe, junto a todo su cuerpo, como si se hubiera petrificado, como si solo fuera una estatua. 

-No quiero tener que castigarte por esto, Radamanthys, quédate quieto. 

Y sin más, usando su cosmos, una décima parte de su poder, lanzó a Radamanthys contra uno de los pilares, que al recibir el impacto, repentinamente, con un sonido atronador, se creó una grieta que se extendió por todo el pilar. 

-¡No lo toques! 

Gritaron, el guerrero que había destruido a su hermano, un acto que podía apreciar y hasta alabar, sin embargo, podía oler su aroma en el cuerpo de Radamanthys, quien lo atacaba como si no comprendiera que estaban derrotados. 

-¡No te dejare tocarlo! 

Hades sonrió con cierta burla, una expresión que era el equivalente a una carcajada casi delirante, observando de pies a cabeza a Kanon, que era hermoso, muy hermoso y cuyas escamas resplandecían, contrastando con su cabello azul como sus ojos, como el mar, como aquellos del guerrero ateniense que le ofreció su mano a Radamanthys aquella vez. 

-Eres hermoso, es cierto. 

Hades hablaba con condescendencia, caminando lentamente hacia Radamanthys, que se había levantado, sosteniendo uno de sus brazos, quien le veía con odio, con desprecio, como si fuera algo repugnante, una criatura odiosa para sus sentidos. 

-Pero no tienes el poder suficiente para mantener tus promesas y que son estas, cuando no puedes cumplirlas… polvo, nada más que polvo. 

Kanon de nuevo grito al ver como Hades se acercaba a Radamanthys, como este trataba de atacarlo, pero era recibido por otro de los golpes de cosmos de Hades, usando su espada esta vez, destruyendo su armadura de un solo tajo. 

-¡Maldito infeliz! 

Hades sostuvo a Radamanthys del cabello e inmediatamente, a la altura del estómago un poderoso golpe de cosmos impacto en contra de su soldado, quien gritó, antes de ser liberado de la mano que lo sostenía en su lugar, saliendo impactado en contra de la misma columna, cuya grieta creció de tamaño. 

-Mi consorte, quédate quieto, no me hagas matarte para después tener que regresarte a la vida. 

Kanon al mismo tiempo elevaba su cosmos, como nunca antes lo había hecho, para atacar deprisa al dios del Inframundo, tan rápido, que ni el mismo dios podía verlo, su cuerpo cubriendose de un cosmos dificil de describir, que de no saber que esa criatura había sido destruida, pensaría que era la misma de los mitos. 

-¡Te destruiré! 

Y este no era un dragón marino cualquiera, sino un leviatán, una criatura poderosa que deseaba destruirlo, cuyos golpes, cuyo cosmos cada vez era mucho más agresivo, quien estaba logrando hacerle daño, lo subo, cuando una parte de su armadura se quebró. 

-¡No lo harás! 

Grito, cansado de jugar, esta vez dejando que su furia, alimentada por su lujuria guiará su cuerpo y elevara su cosmos, el del dios del Inframundo, que usaba las entrañas del fin del mundo como combustible de su poder. 

-¡No eres más que un sucio mortal y ese soldado es mio! 

Era incomprensible que un humano pudiera enfrentarse con el, que pudiera sobrevivir a su furia, a su cosmos, pero aun así, Kanon parecía ser un rival momentáneo en su contra, porque conforme pasaba el tiempo, iba perdiendo terreno en el campo de batalla, recibiendo más golpes de los que daba, hasta que por fin, salió girando en el aire, siendo repelido por sus alas, cayendo malherido en el suelo, cubierto de heridas, con sus huesos rotos, jadeando. 

-Eres muy entretenido, y te ofrezco el puesto de segundo juez de las almas, si decides hacerte a un lado. 

Radamanthys trataba de levantarse, sintiendo como cada uno de sus huesos había sido pulverizado, respirando con dificultad, observando a Kanon, como seguía luchando por levantarse y como cuando Hades recibió un escupitajo, como respuesta a su oferta, el dios de la muerte, elevaba su espada entre ambas manos, para clavarla en la espalda de su amado niño de la cueva. 

-¡Kanon! 

Su grito pudo escucharse por toda la Atlántida, su dolor y su desesperación al ver como Kanon sufría ese golpe mortal, como Hades usando su cosmos, limpiaba su espada de la sangre que le había manchado. 

-¡Kanon! 

Radamanthys empezó a arrastrarse, tratando de llegar con Kanon, escuchando los pasos de su dios, cómo iba caminando en su dirección, lentamente, para detenerse a su lado, dejándole avanzar un poco más, hasta que estuvo a punto de tocar el rostro de su amado. 

-Kanon… 

Sosteniendo entonces su cabello, para elevarlo sin un ápice de delicadeza, observando su desesperación, llevando su mano libre a su mordida, que había sido modificada por una boca más pequeña y después a su vientre, con una sonrisa satisfecha. 

-Es hora de regresar a casa. 

Besando sus labios con lujuria, ingresando su lengua en el interior de su boca, provocandole asco, desesperación, tanta que lo mordió, logrando que su dios sangrara, quien respondió impactando el dorso de su mano en contra de su mejilla, esperando que eso lo noqueara. 

-Y esta vez, Pandora no te liberará de nuestras habitaciones. 

Hades no lo cargó entre sus brazos, ni siquiera liberó su cabello,simplemente empezó a tirar del cabello el cuerpo de Radamanthys, como si fuera un bulto, una carga pesada, sintiendo como su guerrero llevaba sus manos a su muñeca, tratando de soltarse, pero sin lograrlo. 

-¡Radamanthys! 

Gritaron de pronto, Kanon, tratando de levantarse, escuchando unos pasos, como dos seres iban acercándose, escuchando un llanto que llenó de terror a ambos, quienes esperaban salvar a su pequeña, ofrendando sus vidas, esperando que Hades fuera destruido, de lo contrario, quemando sus cuerpos hasta que ni la misma muerte pudiera regresarlos a la vida. 

-No… por favor, no le haga daño… 

Radamanthys suplico, cuando su señor dejó de caminar, observando a Minos y Thanatos, quienes cubiertos de algo de sangre, llevaban consigo un bulto, un ser protegido en una pequeña manta sanguinolenta. 

-¿Que tenemos ahí? 

Hades lo soltó, para acercarse a lo que fuera que cargaban en sus manos, su Leviatán, a quien Io y Kasa debían proteger, pero al juzgar por esa sangre, habían sido asesinados, cumpliendo su deber. 

-¡Leviatán! 

Esta vez quien grito fue Kanon, el que se levantó con demasiada dificultad al ver que el sujeto de cabello blanca, sostenía a la niña y se la presentaba a su dios Hades, como si fuera un tributo de alguna clase. 

-Dos guerreros intentaron llevársela, pelearon por defenderla, pero ya no son ningún problema. 

Hades sostuvo a la niña con una sola mano, observándola detenidamente, reconociendo su cosmos, sus características físicas, comprendiendo que esa criatura era una amalgama de su soldado y del guerrero que intentaba atacarlo, para apartar a la niña de sus brazos. 

-Es hermosa, pero es solo un error. 

Kanon empezó a correr, al mismo tiempo que Radamanthys se levantaba del suelo, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza, de lo que aún quedaba de su cosmos, tratando de evitar que dañaran a su pequeña. 

-Ya no estorbes. 

Hades aún sujetaba su espada y con esta, con un movimiento rápido, que Radamanthys vio como si ocurriera demasiado lento, convirtiéndose en horas de tortuoso sufrimiento, cortó la cabeza de Kanon, cuando este trató de impactar su puño contra su cuerpo, haciéndole gritar. 

-¡No! ¡Kanon! 

Y como si no fuera suficiente con otro movimiento de su mano, ignorando los llantos frenéticos de su pequeña, le torció el cuello, su delicado cuello, tan frágil como toda ella, dejándola caer en el suelo. 

-Es momento de regresar a casa. 

Radamanthys cayó de rodillas elevando a la pequeña del suelo, cuyo pequeño cuerpo aún estaba caliente, aunque ya sin vida, llevándola a su regazo, meciendose una vez que había perdido la razón, al perder la vida de su pequeño de la cueva y de su niña, en manos del dios que adoraba. 

-Radamanthys, mi fiel soldado. 

No obstante, antes de que Hades pisara el frío mármol de la Atlántida, Kanon, usando el tridente de Poseidón, había destruido la esfera donde aún estaba almacenado su cosmos, una esfera quebrada en su pecho, cuyo cuerpo ahora era mortal, especialmente después de usar todo el cosmos que aún le quedaba, después de ese doloroso sacrificio. 

-No temas, este pequeño e insignificante error no me ha hecho amarte menos. 

Radamanthys estaba hincado, con la pequeña en sus brazos, a quien aún arrullaba, como si pudiera revivirla, sus ojos muertos, su cuerpo destrozado, su corazón roto, por la pérdida de su amor, pero también, debido a las costillas que al romperse ingresaron en él, en los pulmones que ya no le dejaban respirar. 

-Radamanthys… 

Hades se agacho al ver y descubrir que el cuerpo de su soldado iba apagándose, aun en contra de su voluntad, descubriendo la perla negra, sin vida en su cuerpo, cuando su armadura lo abandonó, sintiendo su inminente, fallecimiento, como si algún dios intercediera para evitar que pudiera curarlo, regresarle al Inframundo. 

-Athena… 

Ese guerrero de las escamas, ese soldado no podía ser uno de los santos de Athena y sin embargo, pudo sentir su cosmos, sus oraciones, su intercesión, no para salvarlos, pero sí para darles su libertad. 

-¡Te prohibo morir! ¡No puedes dejarme! 

Grito desesperado, elevando su cosmos con una onda de choque de energía oscura, destruyendo todo a su paso, aun a sus guerreros, el cuerpo de Radamanthys, el de Kanon y el de Leviatán, quedándose solo en la Atlántida, sin entender lo que había sucedido. 

-¡Radamanthys! 

*****

Radamanthys, el espectro que se había enamorado del embaucador de dioses, que amaba a Kanon de dragon marino, Kanon el espía, que amaba a su dominante y sentía curiosidad, por el esclavista, así como piedad por el pobre loco de la torre más alta, abrió los ojos, escuchando como su nombre era pronunciado. 

-Radamanthys. 

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, respirando hondo, para sentarse, reconociendo ese cuarto, esa torre, el cosmos quebrado de su dios enloquecido, que estaba sentado en esa cama, en el mismo cuarto donde lo violó la primera vez, comprendiendo que este no era su Hades, no era su dios, era el monstruo que lo destruyó en esa vida, que fue derrotado. 

-Mi señor Hades… 

Quien le observaba débil, quebrado y ansioso, como si creyera que de un momento a otro desapareceria, un dios que no era en nada parecido a aquel que le dio su lealtad, no era su señor Hades, no era a quien admiraba por sobretodo, era una deidad por la cual sentía desprecio, que en su desesperación, creería que lo amaría, debido a su lealtad. 

-Mi amado señor Hades… 

Y así, de esa forma, podría comprar tiempo suficiente para poder escapar de ese sitio, sin que su dios, pensara que deseaba escapar, como su otro ser, que había dejado de existir. 

-De saber que usted me amaba, no habría luchado con usted. 

Pronunció, acercándose al dios, para besar sus labios como si fueras los de Kanon, quien se había marchado del santuario, porque no creyó una sola de sus palabras y seguramente, no trataría de ir por el. 

-Mi amado señor… 

*****

-¡Eso es imposible! 

Prácticamente gritó Minos, esperando que la diosa les dijera que sí, que era imposible, que solo estaba mintiendo, que su señor Hades no era capaz de sucumbir al deseo, que Radamanthys era un mentiroso, porque asi no se sentiria culpable por lo que le dijo, por mandarlo lejos, cuando acudió a él en busca de ayuda. 

-No lo es… 

Hades fue quien hablo esta vez, consciente de su deseo, la razón por la cual siempre se mantenía apartado de su leal soldado, la razón por la cual, le permitiria tener a Kanon, para soportar la tentación de amarle. 

-Su lealtad… en ocasiones, su lealtad puede confundirse con el amor, pero el no me ama de esa forma así que, yo no acudiré a él, si Radamanthys no realiza el primer paso y después de nuestra única noche juntos, eso nunca sucederá. 

Además de que amaba a Kanon, pensó la diosa hermana de la muerte y el sueño, así como Athena, que ingresaba a esa sala, con una expresión serena, observandoles fijamente, con Saga a su lado, detrás de ella, Milo y Camus. 

-Las armas de los dioses del olimpo han vuelto a reunirse, no en esta dimensión, pero si en otro mundo y eso le ha permitido a nuestros visitantes, ingresar en este mundo. 

Athena no espero que los representantes del Inframundo respondieran cualquier pregunta imaginaria, no era necesario, no había tiempo que perder. 

-Milo, tu y Camus, vayan a la Atlántida, necesito que Kanon regrese, como el tercer involucrado en esta maldición, es el único que puede ayudarnos a traer de regreso a Radamanthys. 

Aioria que había seguido a su diosa, carraspeo un poco, anunciando su presencia, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. 

-Yo me ofrezco a ir con ellos… 

Sin embargo, Athena negó eso, no era necesario que Aioria asistiera, además, era casi seguro que Kanon no tomara a bien su visita. 

-No, yo te necesito en el santuario. 

Pero antes de que Aioria pudiera decir cualquier palabra, Milo golpeó su cabeza por la espalda, solo por si decidía no obedecer a su diosa. 

-Solo por si acaso. 

Haciendo que Aioria se viera atrapado en esa otra vida, que faltaba por vivir. 

*****

Habían pasado unos días, diez para ser exactos, desde su arreglo con Kanon, el embaucador de dioses, apodo que se había ganado cuando asesinó al dios del crimen Hades, a su hermana y a su benefactor, usando las propias armas que le habían dado para protegerlos. 

Y ese día en particular, festejarian el cumpleaños de su hermano en su mansión, habria una pequeña fiesta, una reunión familiar, Aioros, Aioria y su mascota de cabello rubio, como una buena cantidad de personal protegiendo su mansión, llamando la atención de Aioria, quien jamas los habia visto antes. 

-¿Porque hay tantos guardias? 

*****

Hola, perdon por el retraso, muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y como pueden adivinar, el siguiente sueño es la última parte de la muy triste historia del pequeño e inocente Radamanthys, que ha encontrado un hogar. SeikenNJ.


	65. guarida

Aioros estaba preocupado, o eso parecía por la expresión en su rostro, quien trato de mentirle en un principio, sin embargo, Tatsumi observando al invitado frunció en ceño, como si le molestara tenerlo en esa mansión. 

-Su hermano fue contactado por una persona, parece conocer a la familia del chico… 

Aioria no entendía porque eso parecía ser algo malo, sin embargo, Aioros cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho, suspiró, preocupado, pensando que todo podría salir mal y entonces, la vida de su hermano estaría en peligro. 

-Sus padres eran cercanos a la familia Heinstein. 

Ese crimen fue muy sonado, hablaron de él durante meses en las noticias, una familia del crimen organizado fue asesinada por sus rivales, no dejaron nada en pie, ni siquiera mascotas y parecía, que el pequeño asustado era el único sobreviviente de esa masacre.

-Fueron asesinados por una familia rival, uno de sus asesinos, un sujeto de cabello azul vino a verme, me dijo que debía entregarlo si sabía lo que me convenía, pero... 

Aioros de nuevo suspiro, algo que hacía cuando estaba especialmente preocupado por algo y no era para menos, quienes asesinaron a esa familia era un grupo criminal demasiado poderoso, tan fuerte que podrían matarlos, sin recibir un castigo por ello. 

-Le dije que no, se lo mucho que lo quieres, así que nos amenazó, dijo que vendría por el, que nada le evitaba terminar una misión, eso es recuperar al mocoso rubio, tal vez por eso esta tan emocionado de vivir aquí. 

Aioria guardó silencio, observando como su hermano se apartaba con un paso lento, para ingresar en su oficina, dejándolo solo con Tatsumi, que le veía en silencio, nunca le había gustado el tipo calvo, sin embargo, este era demasiado estúpido para poder mentirle. 

-Su hermano está muy preocupado por usted, señor, todos estos hombres los ha contratado para que usted pueda ser feliz, pero… tal vez no sean suficiente para evitar que Kanon, el embaucador de dioses y la estrella de la desgracia, tome lo que desea de esta casa. 

Eso era Radamanthys, que ignorante de esa situación, supuso, acomodaba algunas cosas en la mesa, tratando de ayudar, como decía, no le gustaba sentirse un inútil, ni una carga. 

-¿Quien es ese Kanon? 

Tatsumi sonrió al escuchar esa pregunta, observando a Radamanthys, como si no quisiera que lo escucharan, llevando al joven amo al balcón, para que pudiera observar más mercenarios apostados en los jardines, todo porque deseaban proteger a su amigo rubio. 

-¿Porque busca a Radamanthys? 

*****

Las negociaciones no habían resultado como lo esperaba, Aioros no compartió su punto de vista y se veía obligado a recuperar a ese pequeño a la manera tradicional, con muchas armas, con bajas innecesarias, pero, esa noche al fin estaria donde debería estar. 

Se había dado un largo baño con sales de lavanda, después rasurado con una navaja recién afilada, escuchando una pieza de ópera, donde un pobre hombre lloraba por Colombina, que lo engañaba con alguien más, ese hombre decía ser un payaso, que tenía que cubrir su cara de pintura, ignorar su dolor, realizar su trabajo. 

Algo que él hacía, por supuesto, se ponía su máscara por las mañanas, actuando como un hombre común, un aburrido hombre de negocios, por las noches usaba otra máscara, la del hermano obediente, la del elemento implacable, pero no era eso, no, y estaba cansado de actuar, de colocarse sus máscaras. 

Ese chico había visto su verdadero rostro debajo de la pintura que usaba para fingir ser quien no era, por eso lo necesitaba, ese niño que era como un cachorro de león, era precioso, ojos grandes, pequeño y adorable, pero creceria para ser un depredador, para devorar a sus presas, para jugar con ellas haciéndoles creer que podían ser libres para que al final, pudieran devorarlas, porque los dos eran iguales, los dos eran idénticos, se complementaban. 

Kanon se vistió lentamente, primero se puso su chaleco antibalas y después su traje especial, ese que usaba cuando Saga lo mandaba a realizar algún trabajo de limpieza, un traje con protección extra, para uso táctico, tenía armas en un maletín, suficientes para realizar lo que esperaba, una misión de rescate a como lo veía él, de recuperación. 

Colocó dos armas en sus tirantes y una más en su espalda, haciéndole sonreír, porque se imaginaba que Aioros había actuado como cualquier hombre en su posición y había contratado seguridad extra, solo por un capricho del hermano menor. 

Preguntándose si alguna vez Saga había hecho eso, cumplir alguno de sus caprichos, pero no lo recordaba siquiera, su hermano jamas habia sido quien dejará de lado algo que deseaba para cumplirle cualquier deseo. 

Había conversado con el hermano preocupado, haciéndose pasar por un agente del buró de investigación, para decirle que pronto entraría en contacto con el pequeño rubio, estaban siguiendo la pista de las personas que fueron tan desalmadas para comprar a un muchacho como ese. 

Minos trabajaba en una de sus construcciones, él y un sujeto de cabello negro, a quienes la suerte comenzaria a sonreirle, tendrían ascensos, puestos importantes, para que estuvieran felices, cómodos y tal vez, de esa forma no se preocuparan por el menor, que tendría que estar bajo protección de testigos un tiempo, viviendo en su casa, claro estaba, hasta que el pequeño rubio dejará de tenerle miedo. 

Había entrado en contacto con una escuela privada, para que enviaran instructores a su cómoda casa, bajo el pretexto que su pequeño rubio estaba muy enfermo, que no podía salir de allí debido a su estado de salud, no sabía si le habian creido, lo que sí sabía era que no les interesaba en lo absoluto su historia, ellos deseaban su dinero. 

Su ayudante, algo así como su mayordomo, un sujeto bajito de cabello rizado y ojos lilas, había preparado todo para la llegada de su pequeño rubio, de Radamanthys Walden, de quien ya sabía todo lo que se necesitaba saber. 

Su cuarto estaría a la derecha del suyo con una puerta que daba al jardín que no era nada pequeño, había una barda donde crecían flores, esta era de cemento y en la parte de arriba una reja electrificada con varias cámaras de seguridad. 

La puerta era eléctrica y funcionaba con una clave, tenía un complicado sistema de cámaras de seguridad, un intercomunicador donde los visitantes podían avisar de su llegada y solo él, o su ayudante tenían la clave, Sorrento era un soldado leal, al igual que su guardaespaldas, esperaba que mantuviera seguro a su pequeño rubio, que pronto tendría un hogar. 

Su habitación tenía una computadora sin acceso a internet, una pantalla de ochenta pulgadas conectadas a varios videojuegos y un aparato que proyectaba películas, tenía decenas de títulos de películas, otro tanto de videojuegos, pero ninguno podía ingresar a la red, no quería que se comunicara con nadie, no hasta que aceptara su vida a su lado. 

Una cama matrimonial decorada con algunos escudos de equipos de futbol americano lo esperaba, tenía edredones, ropa limpia, suficientes cambios y un cuarto de baño privado, donde había suficientes productos de cuidado personal, para que pudiera elegir cual usar, aunque él decidió que aromas eran los adecuados, tenía predilección por la lavanda. 

Tenía varios libros de texto y todos los materiales para que pudiera estudiar con esos tutores, pero en un cuarto aparte, cerca de su estudio, donde en ocasiones realizaba sus tareas diarias, cuando estaba en su casa. 

Cada cuarto tenía cámaras de seguridad que en ocasiones revisaba cuando estaba aburrido, Sorrento tenía que proteger a su pequeño rubio, alejarlo de los problemas y evitar que se lastimara, tratando de salir de allí. 

Tenia dos empleados más, todos ellos sabían que llevarían a vivir a esa casa a un muchacho de nombre Radamanthys, a quien debían atender como si fuera él, quien a su vez, tenía prohibido salir de allí, quien les diría algunas mentiras, pero no debian escucharlo, ellos eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para obedecer, sabían, que no terminarían bien si lo defraudaban. 

Su habitación tenía lo necesario para cuando estuvieran solos disfrurtaran de su mutua compañía, unas cadenas, condones, lubricantes, aún ciertas sustancias que harían más fácil para él poder seducir a su pequeño compañero, que en ese momento alegraba la vida de un pobre inválido. 

Tenía lista su nueva casa, donde sería el mismo, sin máscaras, sin mentiras, acompañado de su igual, que aún se resistía a sus encantos, que pensaba que ese sujeto lo protegeria, pero no entendía, que el único que haría lo indecible para estar con él, para tenerlo en sus brazos, era el demonio a quien le tenía tanto miedo. 

Kanon ingreso a su automóvil que estaba en su garaje, que funcionaba con otra clave que únicamente él conocía, un auto negro, sencillo, con material técnico que lo protegía del peligro, en donde transportaría a su pequeño rubio a su nuevo hogar. 

*****

Aioria se acercó a su hermano, que no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro en el interior de su oficina, esperando que le dijera que estaba pasando, que sabía de Radamanthys, que el pequeño no le había dicho. 

-Aioros… 

Su hermano mayor suspiró de nuevo, llevando sus manos a su espalda, observandole fijamente con una expresión que claramente le decía, que estaban en peligro, que las cosas no iban bien. 

-No te preocupes por nada Aioria, todo está bien. 

Esas eran palabras que su hermano jamás pronunciaba, solo cuando estaban en problemas, cuando algo muy malo había pasado, por lo cual, acercándose un poco más, lo sostuvo de la mano derecha, necesitaba que le explicara qué estaba pasando. 

-Dime qué está pasando… 

Pero antes de que le dijera que estaba pasando, un automóvil negro chocó en contra la puerta de metal garigoleado, ingresando en su jardín, recibiendo un montón de balas, que trataban de hacerse paso en el fuselaje de ese auto blindado. 

-Ya llegó… 

Aioria quiso asomarse, pero su hermano no se lo permitió, escuchando como el chico rubio corría hacia ellos, para observar cómo bajaba el sujeto de cabello azul del automóvil negro, retrocediendo varios pasos, reconociendolo. 

-¿Quien es? 

Aioros no respondió en un principio, no era momento de perder el tiempo, debían retirarse a su cuarto de pánico, a un lugar seguro y esperar que sus mercenarios hicieran su trabajo, todo ese tiempo maldiciendo en voz baja, huyendo del peligro que significaba ese bastardo rubio en su compañía. 

-¿Radamanthys lo conoces? 

Radamanthys negó eso, no lo conocia, no sabia como se llamaba, pero si sabia que trato de comprarlo, que quiso hacerlo suyo, pero que no lo permitieron, así que su expresión hablaba por él mismo, haciendo que Aioria se diera cuenta que le estaban mintiendo. 

-Se llama Kanon Gemini, las historias que dicen de él son de lo peor y te esta buscando a ti, no es verdad.

Aioros llevó a su hermano al cuarto de seguridad, en donde se encerró, en compañía de Radamanthys que no decía nada, no se atrevía a hacerlo, de lo asustado que estaba, alejándose de su león, no su león, porque no parecía que lo quisiera a su lado, no creía que confiara en él después de eso, aunque él no había hecho nada malo. 

-¿El fue quien mato a tus padres? 

Aioria le pregunto tratando de ser amable, sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas, esperando que respondiera algo que no sabía, ni siquiera entendía, además, era muy pequeño, él estaba en su escuela cuando eso paso, asi que negó eso, porque no estaba seguro. 

-Dejalo Aioria, no creo que nadie pueda recordar algo como eso. 

Los sonidos de las balas no se detenían y poco a poco, muchos cuerpos fueron regados en la mansión, en el jardín, todos ellos de los mercenarios que Aioros contrato, quien no soltaba la silla de ruedas de su hermano menor. 

-Este cuarto es seguro, Radamanthys está a salvo con nosotros. 

Radamanthys no lo creía, porque Aioros lo compro y no creía que se atreviera a protegerlo, pero tampoco entendía porque esos hombres tenían que morir, porque estaba dejando que se hiciera un baño de sangre en esa mansión. 

-Radamanthys todo estará bien… no temas. 

Aioria trataba de reconfortarlo, pero había una clase de duda en su mirada, también se preguntaba porque alguien haría algo como eso, unicamente para recuperar una mercancía, a un mocoso como él, y porque no le dijo que lo estaban buscando, porque le mintió. 

-Nosotros vamos a cuidar de ti. 

Porque hasta donde sabía, ellos habían actuado de buena fe, él había solicitado trabajar para ellos, todo eso era su culpa, y cuando, vieron que por las cámaras, sostenían a Tatsumi del cuello, después de dispararle en el muslo, se dieron cuenta que Kanon ya había terminado con todos los mercenarios que Aioros contrato para su seguridad. 

-¡Tienen a Tatsumi! 

Eso lo pronuncio Aioria, angustiado, al mismo tiempo que Aioros dejaba que la puerta se abriera, presionando sin que se dieran cuenta la clave de su cuarto de seguridad, para ver como sostenían a Tatsumi, que luchaba contra Kanon. 

-Quiero al niño rubio, entregenmelo y nada malo pasara. 

Aioria cubrió a Radamanthys con su brazo, haciendo que Kanon golpeara a Tatsumi en la cabeza, liberándose de él, ajustando su arma, recargandola, para apuntar al hermano mayor del inválido, con una sonrisa difícil de describir. 

-Intente llegar a un acuerdo, pero ese necio no aceptó mis condiciones, que eran muy sencillas, me daban a este muchacho y yo los dejaba en paz. 

Radamanthys se aferró al cuerpo de Aioria, como si él pudiera protegerlo del peligro, haciéndolo enfurecer, que le disparara una sola ocasión a Aioros, en el costado, observando como un poco de sangre era derramada e iba manchando el traje de una marca exclusiva de ese sujeto tan desagradable. 

-La próxima vez, le dispararé en la cabeza y después a ti, denme al muchacho, es lo único que pido. 

*****

Hola, esta vez no me tarde en subir el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste. SeikenNJ.


	66. jaula de oro

Aioria no supo qué hacer al principio, sintiendo como Radamanthys apretaba sus hombros, no deseaba irse, pero su hermano de nuevo recibió una bala, haciéndolo caer en el suelo, sosteniéndose el costado, apretando los dientes. 

-No seas un malagradecido Radamanthys, ven conmigo y salva a quienes te han protegido hasta este momento, no me hagas tener que matar a ese bastardo. 

Radamanthys negó eso, retrocediendo algunos pasos, observando como la expresión de Aioria cambiaba por una de desagrado, sosteniéndolo de la muñeca, cuando rechazó la mano del extraño, del demonio que había ingresado en su casa, para asesinar a tantas personas. 

-¡Van a matar a mi hermano por tu culpa! 

Kanon sonrió al escuchar ese grito, ver como Aioria sosteniendo la muñeca de Radamanthys, usando la fuerza de sus brazos, lo lanzaba en su dirección, para intentar salvar la vida de su hermano mayor, que aun en el suelo, sostenía los sitios donde la había disparado, manchandose de aquel líquido rojo. 

-Lo siento… lo siento… no puedo permitir que lo maten por ti… lo siento mucho… 

Radamanthys cayó al suelo, frente a Kanon, que golpeó la cabeza de Aioria con su arma, con la fuerza suficiente para que perdiera el sentido, sosteniéndolo de ambos brazos, con una sonrisa satisfecha, al fin lo tenía con él, al fin había dado con él. 

-Parece que solamente yo te deseo a mi lado, sin importar las consecuencias… 

Radamanthys trato de luchar con él, pero no pudo liberarse, siendo arrastrado por todo el camino en dirección del automóvil, escuchando como Aioros se levantaba, marcando un número que el mismo Kanon le había dado, observando a los mercenarios, que se veían desnutridos, cansados, sucios, dándose cuenta que no eran militares, ni siquiera policías, eran como el, indeseables, vagabundos, gente sin hogar, que nadie buscaría, todo eso era una farsa. 

-¡Aioria! ¡Aioria! 

Grito dos veces, pero no lo escucharon, a nadie le importaba, ni siquiera a Aioria, supuso, al ver como Tatsumi se levantaba del suelo, acariciando su cuello, para llevar al joven amo a su habitación, quien sí estaba inconsciente. 

-No le importas a nadie, pequeño, nadie sabe que existes, tu, tu eres mio. 

Kanon lo lanzó a la parte trasera del automóvil, cuyos seguros se bajaron apenas ingresó en el, viendo como ese demonio de cabello azul, ingresaba en el asiento del conductor, dejando su arma en el asiento del copiloto. 

-Quería que Aioros te entregará hace una semana, pero el muy maldito me hizo perder mi tiempo con esta charada, esta farsa, para que su hermano menor lo viera como su salvador, para que te odiara a ti, pequeño, asi solo se sentiria culpable, pero no confiara en otro como tu de nuevo, es más, estas balas son de salva y esa sangre era falsa, la del hermano mayor, las otras son muy reales.

Radamanthys estaba demasiado asustado como para llorar, o como para moverse, así que no respondió, como si estuviera en un transe, abrazando su propio cuerpo, observandolo fijamente, esperando que de un momento a otro le disparara, o algo parecido. 

-Pero, eso me dio tiempo de rentar una casa bonita, de dos pisos, en una buena zona de la ciudad, un departamento es demasiado pequeño para los dos, y no quiero mantenerte en un calabozo como al principio imaginé, eso no le hace bien a uno como nosotros. 

Kanon se dio cuenta que no responderia, asi que suspiro, ingresando a la autopista, que lo llevaría a la zona residencial exclusiva donde vivirían juntos, donde podrían ser ellos mismos, especialmente él. 

-Tendrás un cuarto con todo lo que alguien de tu edad necesita, contrate unos tutores, tus clases iniciaran en un mes, en lo que nos acomodamos a nuestra nueva rutina, tendrás una cama para ti solo, un cuarto de baño, podrás salir al jardín o deambular por toda la casa, pero, en la noche tendrás que visitarme en mi habitación, a eso de las ocho de la noche y si yo voy a ti, no importa el horario, tu harás lo que yo te diga. 

Aioria no lo deseaba con ese fin, no quería un amante, pero Kanon si lo hacía, lo supo desde que se cruzaron y aun así, pensaba que podría ser libre de él, que podía escapar, pero no fue así, no tenía a nadie, nadie se preocupaba por el. 

-¿No quieres saber porque? 

Radamanthys negó eso, no quería saber porque debía visitarlo a las ocho de la noche todas las noches, por el resto de su vida, supuso, sobresaltandose cuando la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar el coche del demonio de cabello azul. 

-Entra Radamanthys. 

La puerta se abrió y él obedeció al demonio de cabello azul, que abrió otra puerta para ingresar a esa casa, que se veía era muy costosa, los muebles, los pisos, todo en ella parecía valer una fortuna.

Observando entonces al sujeto de cabello azul claro, que se acercaba a ellos con un paso lento, parecido al que usaba Tatsumi, con otra persona más a sus espaldas, que llevaba una charola con dos vasos, uno con jugo de naranja, el otro con alguna clase de bebida alcohólica, lo supo, porque el sujeto de cabello azul fue el que tomo para el.

-El es Radamanthys. 

El hombre bajito le sonrio, dandole la mano, la cual estrecho sin saber muy bien la razón de esa actitud, Tatsumi no había sido amable con él, ni una sola ocasión. 

-Me llamo Sorrento, soy el ayudante de Kanon, el me encargó que estuvieras cómodo, que te ayude a aclimatarte a esta casa, esta… situación. 

Radamanthys asintió, sin saber qué más decirle a Sorrento, observando a Kanon, que subía las escaleras, aun con su arma en su mano, como si fuera alguna clase de herramienta, alguna clase de libro, o algo parecido.

-Kanon me ordenó que prepararan hamburguesas, con papas fritas y alitas de pollo, fue muy especifico con ese menu, aunque jamas lo hemos comido aquí, supongo que es para ti, Radamanthys. 

Kanon lo había buscado desde que perdió el rastro del muchacho, había dado con su hermano mayor, quien le dijo lo mismo que le dijo a Shion, Radamanthys era un buen muchacho que no se metia con nadie, le gustaban las hamburguesas, las alitas de pollo y las papas, comida que todas las personas de su edad apreciaban. 

Conversaron mucho tiempo de su hermano menor, quien aseguraba no podía estar muerto, porque no sabia que clase de animales vendían a un niño, un muchacho como ese en el mercado negro, para no sabia que, ni siquiera deseaba pensarlo. 

Sin saberlo, le dio suficiente información, terminó por confiar de la persona que vendía a otras personas y en sus ratos libres, realizaba la limpieza de los desastres de su hermano, quien lo había comprado, pero no aceptaron su dinero, únicamente para hacerle enojar. 

Dinero que se gastó en esa bonita casa para los dos, con una habitación mucho más grande aún que la primera, donde empezó a guardar sus herramientas de trabajo, riéndose de los intentos de Saga por fastidiarlo, porque parecía que ese pequeño estaba destinado a ser suyo. 

Su habitación tenía varios libreros con puertas de cristal donde guardaba sus trofeos, dos muebles donde podia dejar sus armas, protegidas de los demás, pero de fácil acceso para él, tenían un código de seguridad, como muchas de las puertas o de las cámaras de esa casa tan acogedora. 

Una computadora y un microcomponente se encontraban en el fondo de su habitación, detrás de su escritorio, donde solamente se encontraba su monitor, era un hombre práctico, generalmente, le gustaba la buena vida, pero estaba cansado de los excesos. 

A la derecha de la cama, que era de las más grandes del mercado, con cobijas con relleno suave y sábanas de color azul, había una puerta de cristal que daba a su cuarto de baño, con una tina de hidromasaje, una regadora y suficiente espacio para vestirse sin tener que salir a su habitación. 

En un mueble había una docena de toallas, dos batas y dos pares de sandalias, su habitación estaba lista para recibir a su pequeño, tenía suficientes aditamentos en su cajonera para brindarle placer, no deseaba que su primera vez con un hombre, fuera dolorosa o desagradable, aunque tampoco se engañaba a sí mismo, sabía que lo sería, pero, no deseaba romperlo. 

Kanon ingreso a su ducha para darse un baño rápido, cambiarse de ropa por algo más cómodo, sin su chaleco antibalas o su ropa con recubrimiento táctico, se puso colonia, un desodorante, crema para despues de afeitar, lo rutinario, esperando que su aroma fuera del agrado del pequeño rubio. 

Que encontró sentado en la mesa de la cocina, llamando su atención, cada vez estaba más seguro de que se trataba de alguien como el, de un depredador en miniatura, esa tranquilidad, esa calma, le fascinaba, pero se rió al ver como saltaba cuando lo sostuvo de la cintura, notando que las palabras de Camus eran ciertas, un poco de comida, un poco de peso extra en su cuerpo, lo hacían mucho más deseable. 

-No tiembles, a los depredadores nos llama el miedo y el aroma a sangre. 

Radamanthys trato de mantenerse quieto, sin moverse, pero no pudo dejar de temblar cuando Kanon recorrió su cintura, admirando su aroma, recargándose en su hombro, sabía que deseaba hacerle daño, sabía que deseaba poseerlo, sabía que no se detendría, lo que no sabía era que no deseaba matarlo. 

-Los dos somos monstruos, los dos nos llevaremos muy bien, pequeño Radamanthys. 

Kanon lo soltó, sentándose en la mesa, comprendiendo que aun era inocente, pero esa frialdad, esa fuerza de voluntad para no llorar, para no pedirle piedad, no pedirle que se detuviera y lo dejara ir, le encantaba, eso era lo que le hacía pensar que los dos eran iguales, que podría convertirlo en un soldado perfecto, un amante hermoso y un compañero adecuado para él. 

-Hice que te prepararan una deliciosa cena de hamburguesas con queso, malteada de cualquier sabor que desees, papas fritas y alitas de pollo, entiendo que son tus favoritas, mi pequeño Radamanthys. 

Sirvieron la comida en la mesa donde estaba sentado, comida que se veía deliciosa, pero no tenía mucho apetito, estaba aterrado y no sabia que hacer, sólo que había aprendido en las calles, que lo mejor era pasar desapercibido. 

-Aunque, no eres tan pequeño verdad, tienes diecisiete años y no los quince que aseguró Afrodita que tenias, ya prácticamente eres mayor de edad… 

No entendía cómo sabía tanto sobre él, que ocurría por la mente de Kanon, que solo quiso una malteada, de chocolate y un plato de fruta fresca, pero no se perdía uno solo de sus gestos, esperando que comiera como si estuviera acompañado de Aioria. 

-Pero eso no importa no es cierto, a ti no te importa que sea mayor de edad o no… tu lo único que deseas es… es poseerme… quieres lastimarme. 

Esa sinceridad logró que sonriera, porque eso era cierto, al principio, cuando se le escapó y cuando lo rechazó, después se dio cuenta que era un depredador, que ese pequeño rubio se dio cuenta de su verdadera personalidad, vio debajo de sus máscaras, lo descubrió, haciendole enfurecer, especialmente cuando retrocedió presa de pánico, sin observar su belleza. 

-Al principio si, pero despues de hablar con Camus, de pensar un poco mejor mis sentimientos, me di cuenta que lo que me perturba es que tu eres igual a mi, eres como un cachorro de león, o de lobo, eres precioso, pero creceras para convertirte en un monstruo, igual a mi, los dos, pequeño Radamanthys, los dos somos iguales. 

Volvia a decir eso, cuando él nunca se había manchado las manos de sangre, era un buen chico, nunca se metía en problemas, nunca peleaba con nadie, pero no porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino, porque en su posición eso era lo mejor, no deseaba que lo dañaran, solo porque no pudo guardar silencio. 

-No soy igual a ti, yo no soy igual a ti, yo nunca haría esto… no soy como tu… 

Kanon encendió un cigarrillo, como si no le importaran sus palabras, como si comprendiera algo que el no y aunque podía ver esa hermosa inocencia en sus ojos, sabía que así empezaban todos, cada ser en ese mundo, sin embargo, tarde o temprano eras tu o alguien más, era comer o ser comido, aplastar o ser aplastado, nada mas existia, nada mas importaba. 

-Eso dices ahora, pero si pudieras retroceder el tiempo, cambiarías todo por regresar a la vida que tenías antes, una vida que yo puedo darte, a cambio de tu compañia, es mas, tu propio hermano mayor está disfrutando de las mieles de conocerte, yo le he dado una nueva vida, un buen trabajo, a él y a su amante. 

Radamanthys se levantó al escuchar que hablaban de Minos, al ver que Kanon ponía la fotografía en la mesa de la cocina, para que la tomara, algo que hizo, para guardarla inmediatamente, riendose al ver su expresion, verlo sonreir, por algo que él había hecho. 

-Muy pronto podrás verlo, si te comportas y no tratas de cometer alguna estupidez, si aceptas que tu lugar es a mi lado, sabes que te tratare bien, como a cualquiera de tu edad, recuperaras lo que te robaron, solo tienes que hacerme compañía. 

Sorrento se había marchado varios minutos antes, dejándolos a solas, pensando que Kanon querría ir conociendo mejor a su pequeño, como le decía, al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba qué le diría a Saga, porque a fin de cuentas, destruyó uno de sus tratos, pero sin lastimar su reputación, apoderándose del chico que deseaba, que comía en esa mesa, en compañía de su hermano menor. 

-Suena como una súplica, pero no lo es pequeño, te ofresco algo que tu deseas a cambio de algo que yo deseo, si lo aceptas, los dos nos llevaremos bien, si no lo aceptas, de todas formas tomaré lo que deseo de ti. 

*****

Tampoco es como si tuviera algo que decir al respecto el pequeño Radamanthys, además, Kanon es hermoso por fuera, pero no por dentro. SeikenNJ.


	67. victoria

Radamanthys lo sabía, lo supo desde que se vieron esa primera vez y estaba asustado, temía por su vida, no deseaba morir, no quería morir, no quería sentir dolor, era igual que con Aioria, que lo desecho como si fuera un pedazo de basura, sin pensar un solo instante en su seguridad, abandonandolo con quien sabia, podia matarlo. 

-No quiero sentir dolor… no quiero que me lastimes… 

Susurro, armándose de todo el valor que le quedaba, sin mirar el rostro de Kanon, que esperaba escuchar esa respuesta, era un hombre sensato cuando se lo proponia, cuando deseaba era la locura andando, solo así le tenían miedo, era una mala persona, pero se daba cuenta que como Milo amaba a su medico de pocos escrupulos, ese pequeño enfrente suyo, ese muchacho rubio, era aquello que deseaba a su lado, un cachorro de lobo, o león, un depredador en miniatura. 

-No estoy enfermo… 

Kanon llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla, acariciando sus labios con su dedo índice, silenciando sus palabras, sabía que era un chico saludable, con algo de desnutrición que podía arreglarse con una dieta adecuada, sabía que era muy inteligente, también era valiente y que tenía un poco de inocencia, podía verla en sus ojos, así como sabia, que lo deseaba a su lado, sin importar su opinión realmente, pero si se rendía, eso seria mucho mejor para los dos. 

-Ya lo sé, tengo tus analisis pequeño y he hecho mi propia investigación, lo sé todo sobre ti… 

Kanon se acercó entonces a sus labios, esperando que de un momento a otro quisiera apartarlo, pero no lo hizo, no tenía el valor para eso, petrificandose cuando sintió sus labios en los suyos, estremeciéndose cuando llevó sus manos a su cintura, probando su exquisito sabor, viendo como se sonrojaba, era virgen, de eso no había duda alguna. 

-Se que eres virgen… un buen chico, un muy buen chico. 

Radamanthys sabía que esos análisis que le habían hecho era para determinar su salud, pero no estaba seguro de que fueron para asegurarse de que nunca hubiera sido tocado por nadie y no sabía, cómo podían saber eso, no quería pensar en ello. 

-Muy bonito. 

Radamanthys aún estaba en esa etapa que tienen todos los muchachos, cuando son pequeños y delgados, pero Kanon suponía, sabía que creceria bastante, que tendria músculos bien torneados, que seria toda una belleza masculina, su voz, su estatura, así se lo indicaban. 

-Eres muy bonito. 

Eso ya se lo había dicho Aioria, que era muy bonito y con el sentir mariposas en su estómago, con Kanon, era un sentimiento parecido, sazonado con algo de miedo, con algo que no quería reconocer. 

-Tan bonito. 

Kanon volvió a besarle, sosteniendo su camisa entre ambas manos, para destruirla, rasgarla, no quería nada de esa familia cubriendo el cuerpo de su pequeño, él había comprado sus propias prendas, quería que su chico se vistiera con clase, después de todo, debía enseñarle como ser como él. 

-Tu piel es muy suave, como algo que nunca antes había sentido. 

Pronunció recorriendo su cuello, su clavícula, su espalda y su torso, besando su pecho, lamiendo uno de sus pezones, escuchandole gemir quedito, apenas unos cambios en su respiración, que le hicieron retorcerse un poco. 

-Me gusta el color de tu cabello y el de tus ojos, aun tus cejas, esas le dan un toque masculino a tu nariz respingada, a tus labios delgados, tu diminuta cintura. 

No sabía exactamente porque le estaba diciendo todo eso, pero le encantaba, su cuerpo, sus ojos, su cabello, él era realmente hermoso, piel blanca, sin ser pálida, sus piernas largas, torneadas, cada centímetro de ese rubio le fascinaba. 

-Me alegra que ese bastardo haya sido un inválido, así no pudo tocarte, así solamente yo podré poseerte. 

Radamanthys llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Kanon, tratando de apartarlo de su cuerpo, pero él no lo escucho, chupando con más fuerza, retorciendo su otro pezón entre sus dedos, escuchando como recompensa sus gemidos, que aumentaron de volumen. 

-No… 

Se sentía muy extraño, su cuerpo reaccionaba a esas caricias, su sexo empezaba a levantarse, sintiéndolo frotarse incomodo contra sus propios pantalones, haciendole reir a Kanon, al ver la tienda de campaña que se había formado en ellos, quien desabrocho los botones con lentitud, bajando el cierre con cuidado, no deseaba lastimar a su pequeño. 

-¿No quieres que siga con esto? 

Le pregunto, con una sonrisa en sus labios, relamiéndoselos, para besar esa pequeña parte de su hermoso pequeño, que llevó sus manos a su cabello, enredando sus dedos en este, arqueando su espalda cuando sintió placer, como nunca antes lo había hecho, en las calles, no había oportunidad alguna para tocarse el mismo. 

-¿O quieres que siga con esto? 

Radamanthys no estaba seguro de que era lo que deseaba, una vez que sabía que no lo dejarian ir, que Kanon no deseaba matarlo y que tampoco se detendría, no sabía si debía disfrutar esas caricias o no, así que simplemente permitio que su cuerpo tomara la decisión de darle a ese demonio de cabello azul lo que deseaba tomar para el. 

Kanon sabía cómo complacer a un amante, le había dado felaciones a varios, pero había recibido muchas más, por lo cual, sabia donde tocar, como hacerlo, para que su pequeño se sintiera bien, quien se dejaba llevar por sus caricias, sus manos en su cabello, gimiendo cada vez más fuerte, con los ojos cerrados. 

Radamanthys era joven, inexperto, así que se vino rápido, mojando el suelo con su semen, derrumbándose sobre él, cuando llegó su orgasmo, apretando sus hombros, su frente recargada contra él, sus gemidos apagados, sin saber que hacer, ni porque se sentía tan bien como se sintió. 

-Aún no hemos terminado mi pequeño… 

Le informo, cargando a Radamanthys en sus brazos, para llevarlo a su habitación, en donde proseguirian con sus caricias, besando su cuello, restregando su frente contra la suya, viendo como el pequeño rubio, simplemente se aferraba a su cuerpo, tratando de acostumbrarse a ese placer que le acababa de enseñar. 

-Pero no temas, solo conocerás placer en mis manos. 

Era un demonio, eso era cierto, pero también era cierto que no lastimaba a quienes le habían dado su confianza, no lastimaba a sus amigos, mucho menos a sus amantes, especialmente a su igual de cabellera rubia. 

-Así que despierta, aún faltan muchas mas caricias… 

Radamanthys sintió la suave superficie de esa cama, observando como Kanon empezaba a desvestirse, sonrojándose, al darse cuenta de lo hermoso que en realidad era, porque ese demonio era bellísimo, mucho más que Aioria, o Minos.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? 

Sabía que si, que el era hermoso, pero el también disfrutaba lo que estaba viendo en ese momento, al chico de la subasta en su cama, semidesnudo, sonrojado, sin entender muy bien que estaba pasando en ese sitio, en ese momento. 

-Quitate la ropa. 

Era una orden que Radamanthys obedeció lentamente, recordando que no tenía derecho alguno de negarse a él, a sus caricias, por lo cual eso era lo mejor, recordando que estaba encerrado en ese sitio y que Kanon era un hombre muy peligroso. 

-Lentamente, quiero disfrutar lo que veo… 

Radamanthys obedeció sus órdenes, bajando de la cama para quitarse la ropa, toda ella, desviando la mirada cuando el mayor se acercó a él por la espalda, besando su cuello, para recorrer su cintura. 

-No temas, no te haré daño, si cooperas. 

Kanon al ver que Radamanthys no peleaba con él, como si resignaba a lo que ocurriría a continuación, lo sentó en la cama, con las piernas abiertas, las que colocó sobre sus muslos, relamiendo sus labios para buscar un lubricante en su cajonera, observando de momento las pastillas que le darían más placer al cachorro de lobo, pero no las usaría esa primera vez, además, no creía que fuera necesario. 

-Pero no pongas esa cara tan triste, yo se que tu disfrutaras de esto, ya lo veras. 

Kanon cubrió sus dedos con el lubricante, para acariciar la pequeña entrada de Radamanthys, delineandola primero para ingresar dos dedos de un solo movimiento, sin dejar de pensar que era el primer hombre o mujer, el primero en tocarlo de esa forma, relamiendo sus labios al verle recibirlo, sosteniéndose de los barrotes de la cama, gimiendo bajito. 

-Sabes, en algunas culturas tomar la virginidad de un amante trae buena suerte y estoy seguro que contigo, eso sera asi… tu me traerás suerte. 

Radamanthys arqueo la espalda cuando otro dedo siguió a sus hermanos, y después un tercero, pensando en lo que le decía Kanon, como estaba emocionado por tomar su virginidad, como aseguraba que eso le daría suerte, volteando en otra dirección cuando de nuevo, empezó a lamer su hombría, brindándole placer. 

-Una vez… una vez que tengas esto… me dejaras ir… 

Kanon empezó a reírse, negando eso, no lo dejaría ir, nunca y esperaba que su pequeño lobo, no un lobo, dragón, su pequeño dragón, por las preciosas cejas unidas que le hacían pensar en un muñeco de peluche que tuvo, pensando en que el escudo de la familia de ese muchacho fue un dragón, así que, había capturado a un hermoso dragón dorado, cuya virginidad tomaría para el. 

-No pequeño… tu no vas a irte de mi lado, no lo voy a permitir…

Radamanthys sentía como iba acercándose a su orgasmo, de nuevo, sintiendo los besos de ese demonio, los dedos acariciando su próstata, apretando sus pies, los barrotes de la cama, arqueando su espalda un poco más, observando a Kanon, que de pronto se detuvo, quien de tan solo verle iba excitándose, porque él era precioso ante su mirada. 

-Porque tu eres mio… solamente mio… 

Le aseguro, abriendo las piernas de Radamanthys un poco más, acomodando su sexo en su entrada, para empezar a empujar en esta, lentamente, un poco cada vez, escuchando mas gemidos, viendo como se aferraba a los barrotes de la cama, apretando los dientes debido al dolor, relamiendo sus labios, antes de besarlo con locura, ingresando su lengua en su boca, gimiendo un poco mas fuerte. 

-Agarrate de mi Radamanthys, sostente de mis hombros… 

Radamanthys eso hizo, sujetando los hombros de Kanon, cuando su hombría ya estaba bien adentro, antes de que comenzara a moverse en su interior, embistes potentes, que le hacían gemir con fuerza, con demasiado ánimo. 

-Ahora… déjate llevar. 

Kanon empezó a moverse dentro de su cuerpo, escuchando los gemidos del placer de su amante rubio, que se aferraba con fuerza a sus hombros, retorciéndose en sus brazos, permitiéndole poseerlo a su antojo, las piernas abiertas, gimiendo en su oído, mostrándole su placer, cuanto estaba disfrutando de eso. 

-Déjate llevar pequeño dragón… 

Radamanthys apenas comprendía lo que estaba pasando, pero le permitiria a Kanon poseerlo, porque se sentía bien, era demasiado placentero, esos movimientos, esa forma de tocarlo, le hacían sentir en el cielo y esa belleza, el era hermoso, era realmente hermoso, y aunque aún le daba miedo, quería creer que no le haría daño, que lo deseaba tanto como para no matarlo. 

-Solo dejate dominar por mi… 

El muchacho en sus brazos asintió, besandole con torpeza, encajando sus dedos en sus hombros, dejando marcas en su piel pálida, complaciendolo de esa forma, derramándose entre ellos cuando llegó su orgasmo, pero el aun deseaba un poco más, asi que siguio moviendose en el, hasta que llego a su clímax, invadiendo su cuerpo con su semilla, sintiendo ese orgasmo como uno de los mejores de su vida. 

-Eres… eres exquisito… 

Susurro, saliendo de su cuerpo y aunque podría soportar un poco mas de sexo, no creía que el muchacho en sus brazos lo hiciera, así que, lo mejor era dormir un poco, dejar que Radamanthys disfrutará del primer orgasmo de su vida, uno que había sucedido en sus brazos, poco tiempo después de casi comprarlo. 

-Sabia que serias exquisito… 

Kanon lo cubrió entonces con una de las sabanas, acostándose a su lado, sintiendo paz por primera vez en su vida, seguro que pronto su hermano le haría verlo, para saber porque había arruinado su trato, pero la verdad era que su comprador no lo disfrutaría como el hacia, no lo deseaba como él y le hizo un favor a deshacerse de él. 

-Duerme pequeño Radamanthys, mañana te enseñaré un poco más de esto… 

Radamanthys únicamente cerró los ojos, durmiendo en esa cama, en compañía de ese hermoso demonio de cabellera azul, de belleza deslumbrante, quien rodeó su cintura, para dormir a su lado, después de robarle su virginidad, pero a cambio, tendría una vida cómoda, tendría comida en su estómago, un techo, debía estar agradecido por ello. 

*****

Hola, espero que les guste este capítulo y quiero saber, cual creen que sea el papel de Hades, en este sueño… SeiSeikenNJ. Muchas gracias.


	68. sombra oculta

Como lo supuso Kanon, Saga le hizo ir a verlo, para saber porque el rubio del que estaba obsesionado estaba en su casa nueva, una que apenas había rentado, esperando que no hubiera lastimado a Aioros, ni a su hermano, porque eso arruinaría sus negocios.

Pero no hizo nada de eso, únicamente mató a varios indeseables a los que les prometieron un trabajo de guardia de seguridad, a cambio de robar al pequeño para sí, haciendo que el hermano mayor de esa familia acaudalada se viera como un héroe, frente al menos, que creyó cada segundo de esa mentira, que decidió proteger a su mentiroso hermano, en vez de a su pequeño rubio. 

Cuando le explico lo que sucedió, que se quedaría con ese muchacho y que le daría una buena vida, que seria el ángel guardián de Radamanthys, así como el benefactor de su hermano mayor, Saga no pudo creerlo, pero, no le importaba, él había obtenido lo que deseaba. 

Estaban en un restaurante, el mismo que detestaba con ganas, a donde asistían los Oro de vez en cuando, un año después de su victoria, él veía con fastidio el menú, nada de lo que habia alli le gustaba, pero era el restaurante favorito de Saga, así que por eso estaban allí, él y su cachorro de dragón, que como lo supuso, conforme pasaba el tiempo iba ganando masa, estatura, sería un hombre poderoso, una belleza masculina que nadie podría ignorar, pero que le pertenecía. 

-¿Porque hiciste todo esto? 

Kanon sonrió, observando como su muchacho iba en dirección de los sanitarios, tampoco le gustaba ese lugar, le parecía aburrido, demasiado tedioso, pero solo estaba allí, porque le prometió que después de esa cena, le compraría una motocicleta, una roja, o una negra, aún no estaba seguro de que color deseaba en su nuevo transporte. 

-Es igual a mi, el, ese rubio hermoso, es mi igual y no iba a perderlo por un estúpido negocio. 

Saga estaba a punto de recordarle que gracias a eso, ellos tenían la clase de vida que tenían, pero, Kanon levantó la mano, lo sabía bien y era el momento de que comprendiera lo que había dicho. 

-Ese niño era un depredador, era igual a mi y dejarlo con cualquiera era un desperdicio, él me complementa, como nadie más lo hace en este mundo, ni siquiera tú, y eso que eres mi gemelo, así que… 

Kanon se rió de la expresión de Saga, que no podía comprender lo que se le decía en ese momento, pero aun asi, no tenia ganas de seguir perdiendo su tiempo en ese restaurante, quería salir a la calle, aullarle a la luna, en compañía de su igual. 

-Por eso lo hice, aunque debo agradecer tu intervención, de no perderlo durante esos días, seguramente lo habría matado antes de darme cuenta de que era lo que me volvía loco de el. 

Sin mas se levanto, para ver como Radamanthys lo esperaba en la salida de ese restaurante, ya se había puesto su chamarra, deseaba salir a la noche, en su compañía, como si fueron criaturas nocturnas, depredadores, monstruos de algún cuento de hadas, no lo sabía bien, pero lo que sí sabía, era que si alguien se topaba con ellos, no tendría suerte esa noche. 

-Vamonos, detesto este lugar con ganas… 

Radamanthys asintió, ansioso por esa motocicleta que Kanon le había prometido, con la que podrían salir a la ciudad, como pago por noquear al último de sus instructores de lucha, el demonio de cabello azul, estaba realmente orgulloso de él. 

-A mi tampoco me gusta. 

Kanon sostuvo la cintura de Radamanthys, para besar sus labios, con lujuria, con deseo absoluto, su lengua en la garganta del menor, que estaba creciendo, que era alto y musculoso.

-¡Radamanthys! 

Esa voz la reconocería de cualquier lado, Kanon esperaba ver al bastardo aún atrapado en su silla de ruedas, pero en ese momento usaba un bastón, parecía que al fin, encontraba las agallas para dejar ese asiento.

-¿Radamanthys eres tu? 

Radamanthys se sorprendió al ver que Aioria se acercaba a él, aparentemente, feliz de verlo, tratando de tocar su cabello, de acariciarlo con sus dedos, pero no lo permitió, retrocediendo, no estaba feliz de verlo, porque al fin y al cabo, lo lanzó a una muerte segura.

-¿Estas vivo?

Esa pregunta, como si de verdad estuviera contento de verlo, hizo que se molestara, porque si estaba vivo, si su hermano tenía suerte, una casa, un auto, era porque el demonio de cabello azul, estaba decidido a protegerlo, siempre y cuando se mantuviera a su lado. 

-No gracias a ti… 

Fue su respuesta fría, que hizo que Aioria frunciera el ceño, arrepentido, desviando la mirada, al mismo tiempo que Kanon sonreía, orgulloso por esa respuesta, ese era su pequeño dragón, su igual. 

-Y solo no te demuestro que tan decepcionado me encuentro, porque fuiste bueno conmigo una vez. 

E inmediatamente, sólo para darle una señal a quien pensó era una buena persona, sostuvo el brazo de Kanon, para que pudieran marcharse de ese aburrido lugar, caminando a su lado, suponiendo que ese era el destino después de todo. 

-Vámonos, quiero ir a casa. 

Susurro, llevando sus manos a las de Kanon, besando sus labios con delicadeza, gimiendo cuando sus lenguas chocaron, escuchando un carraspeo de alguien mas, pues parecía, que Aioria se había marchado, despues de aquellas crueles palabras. 

-¡Kanon, regresa acá maldito idiota! 

De nuevo era su hermano, que parecía no entendía que no deseaba quedarse en ese restaurante, mucho menos cuando tenía la oportunidad de comer con su amado, o comerse a su pequeño, que se separó con algo de vergüenza, al ver que su gemelo le llamaba. 

-¡No te hice venir para eso! 

Saga queria saber que había hecho que su siempre astuto hermano hubiera guardado su cerebro y su sentido común en una pequeña caja, para mandarla lejos, dispuesto a destruir su reputación, únicamente por ese chico rubio que lo sedujo desde el primer instante en que lo vio. 

-Si quieres a este… Radamanthys contigo, está bien, veo el potencial que dices que tiene. 

Era grande, era fuerte, creceria mucho más, su fuerza, su frialdad, su apariencia, él seria un buen soldado, como un perro guardián entrenado para obedecer a Kanon, que a su vez era un amo amable, que le daba educación, comida, diversión, que estaba dispuesto a comprarle su motocicleta, o cualquier cosa que deseara.

-No arruinaste el negocio y eso es bueno, pero… 

Había problemas, porque otro de los que estaban interesados en la compra de ese muchacho rubio era un sujeto del que no se había percatado hasta pocas horas antes, cuando llegó a su despacho para amenazarlo, quería al niño de su hermano para él y no estaba tan loco como para despojarlo de él, una segunda ocasión.

-Alguien mas se enteró de que devolvieron cierta mercancía y eso por puro milagro salvó la vida de esos dos inútiles.

El sujeto que lo visitó, rompiendo algunas de sus pertenencias, quebrando las estatuas y arruinando su alfombra, le dijo que estaba a punto de visitar a los Oros, para que le entregaran al joven Walden, era lo único que tenía desde que muriera su madre, poco después del desdichado accidente de su padre. 

-¡No es una maldita mercancía!

Le gritó Kanon, sosteniéndolo de la ropa, tratando de defender al pequeño que cuidaba, su amante, que parecía había caído en las manos correctas, porque otro depredador ya lo buscaba, uno mucho más viejo, mucho más cansado, que estaba seguro, no amaba al muchacho rubio, aunque se presentó como un cordero. 

-Ya lo se, pero muchos lo ven de esa forma.

Pero él no le creyó una sola de sus palabras, mucho menos reconociendo el nombre, como uno de los pesos criminales, uno de los hombres que le daban una mala reputación al Inframundo, un enemigo, que trato de mostrarse como un gran amigo de la familia, como una persona preocupada. 

-Necesito que escuches, porque necesito que hagas un trabajo de limpieza.

Saga lo había meditado mucho tiempo, al menos el suficiente, y pensaba que lo mejor que podían hacer, era tomar ese trato como una oportunidad para golpear al señor Heinstein, que se hacía llamar a sí mismo el dios del Inframundo, pero como todos, era mortal.

-Un tal Heinstein me ofreció una muerte dolorosa si no le entregó al chico Walden.

Inmediatamente Kanon lo soltó, sorprendido, recordando que Aioros había dicho algo parecido, que un sicario mató a los padres de su amante, con demasiada saña, dejándolo a él en la desesperanza, pero asegurándose de que no fuera lastimado, porque el golpe, fue cuando estaba en la escuela.

-Un sujeto desagradable, con apariencia de cadáver, pálido, de cabello negro, ojos azules… 

No le había gustado en lo absoluto, parecía uno de esos cuerpos que acaban de meter en un saco, pálido, casi azulado, carente de vida, como un maniquí o algo parecido, un ser bastante desagradable. 

-No era joven, habra tenido unos cincuenta años, dice que ha buscado a tu depredador miniatura por muchos años, que es su única familia, su tutor legalmente, supongo que eso debe interesarte. 

De haberlo encontrado mucho más joven, podrían acusarlo de secuestro, pero Radamanthys era ya mayor de edad, podía hacer lo que deseara, pero aun así, estaba seguro de que este sujeto sería una molestia que debian reparar antes de que les estallara en las manos. 

-Así que un Heistein quiere quitarme a mi dragon…

Kanon conocía ese nombre del bajo mundo, era un ser despreciable, aun peor de lo que era él, tenía casinos, prostíbulos, negocios como el de su hermano, secuestraba jóvenes, muchachas, muchachos, lo que fuera, asi como tenía una fachada muy bonita, como la suya, era un empresario, un mecenas, el benefactor de muchos, el demonio de otros. 

-Heinstein… 

Y no permitiría que ese sujeto, ese anciano, se llevara a su dragón después de todo el trabajo que le costó dar con él, ganarse su confianza, cambiar los temblores de miedo y nerviosismo, por placer y anticipación. 

-¿Hades Heinstein? 

Saga asintió, tenían la excusa perfecta para atacarlo por la espalda, para liberarse de su presencia en esa zona y tomar la que dejará sin mandos, matando a quienes no quisieran rendirse, pero siempre deseaban cooperar, nadie estaba tan loco como para pelear con ellos. 

-Creo que ya es momento de darle una buena lección a ese Hades, absorber un poco más de territorio… 

Kanon lo haría por su pequeño, pero si ganaban algo más en ese movimiento arriesgado, no le molestaria en lo absoluto, su dragón, debía empezar a aprender cómo se realizaban sus negocios, ya sabía defenderse, ya sabía disparar, era momento de enseñarle un poco de administracion.

-Aumentar nuestro poderío. 

Susurro, pero su hermano lo conocía bien y era en momentos como ese, en los cuales hacían lo que estaba en sus manos, para demostrar porque no podían meterse con los gemelos Gemini, con Saga y Kanon, el fantasma y la oscuridad. 

-¿Y quedarte con tu pequeño? 

Radamanthys escuchaba cada una de esas palabras en silencio, aun lado de Kanon, quien parecía haber olvidado que estaba presente, Saga únicamente actuaba como si no le interesara, haciéndole sentir furia, como si de nuevo estuviera en las calles. 

-Y quedarme con mi pequeño. 

No era una mascota, no era un objeto, era una persona, pero llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ser tratado como una, la primera vez fue Aioria, después Kanon, que decía era su igual, pero podía ver que no era de esa forma, que no lo veía como su igual, sólo como un objeto. 

-Ni siquiera tú podrías apartarme de mi dragon. 

Kanon se dio cuenta que Radamanthys estaba molestandose, asi que lo pego a el, sosteniéndolo de la cintura, para besarlo como esa primera vez, ingresando su lengua en la boca que por un momento luchó por mantenerse cerrada, pero no quiso morderlo, aunque luchaba con apenas la suficiente fuerza, por liberarse. 

-Lo se, cuando deseas algo, eres capaz de incapacitarlo para que no se aleje de tu lado, eres un monstruo Kanon, pero al menos, lo tratas bien, se ve mucho mejor de cómo se veía cuando lo encontramos. 

Saga pronunció, dándole la espalda, para alejarse de aquel sitio, escuchando los forcejeos, los intentos absurdos y demasiado débiles de Radamanthys por soltarse de sus brazos, besando sus labios, acariciando su cintura, riendose de su molestia. 

-Yo lo cuido ahora, así que nada malo le pasara a mi pequeño y aunque muera, prometo regresar de la muerte para buscarlo en otra vida, para recuperarlo, mantenerlo a mi lado. 

Esperaba que fuera una promesa amable, sensual y seductora, pero no lo era, tampoco era una promesa de amor para muchos, para otros, probablemente sonaría como una amenaza, como una maldición. 

-Pero no pienso morir tan joven, mucho menos cuando encontré a mi igual. 

Finalizó, sintiendo entonces un golpe fuerte en su mejilla, al decir la palabra igual, porque no pensaba que lo viera de esa forma, esperando que Kanon quisiera lastimarlo, pero no le hizo caso a su golpe, para abrazarlo de nuevo, como si lo encontrara mucho más hermoso en su furia.

-No me gusta que hablen de mí como si yo no existiera, no soy estúpido y no soy una cosa. 

Se quejó entonces, sintiendo como Kanon acariciaba su mejilla con delicadeza, con ternura, para besar su frente, haciéndole reír, olvidar su molestia repentina, así como la forma en la cual se encontró viviendo a su lado.

-Eso también era para ti, pero no pensé que tendría que repetir lo que ya te he dicho pequeño, tu eres mio. 

Kanon le beso, un beso tempestivo, cargando al rubio en sus brazos, quien se aferró a él, recargando su cabeza contra su pecho, recordando al hombre del que hablaban, un viejo socio de sus padres, que siempre fue muy amable con el, que le sugirió a su padre ponerlo a estudiar bajo su tutela, pero no quiso, le dijo que no y entonces sucedió el accidente.

-Tu me perteneces y no te dejaré ir. 

No lo dejaría ir, lo que significaba que tampoco dejaría que lo apartaran de sus brazos, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, ese Heinstein le daba miedo, tal vez, porque su mirada era la misma que usaba Kanon cuando se conocieron la primera vez, lo deseaba, pero era un anciano, alguien desagradable. 

-Aun, cuando seamos unos ancianos, tu te quedaras conmigo, para siempre.

Kanon podía imaginarse a sí mismo viviendo en una playa de aguas azules en compañía de su amado, tomando piñas coladas, disfrutando de sus últimos años de vida. 

-¿He sido claro?

Radamanthys asintió, gimiendo en los labios de Kanon, pegándose a su cuerpo, esta vez con deseo, al sentir esos brazos, esa boca, ese deseo por su persona, esa necesidad de tenerlo a su lado por siempre. 

-Si… 

Asintió, restregando su frente contra la de Kanon, besándolo esta vez él, esperando que su amado le llevará a su cama, le hiciera suyo. 

-Quiero ir a casa… 

Repitió con deseo, haciendo que Kanon riera, comprendiendo que su lujuria era compartida, que su pequeño había aprendido a quererlo, a necesitarlo. 

-Quiero estar contigo… 

Kanon dio varios pasos con su preciosa carga en sus brazos. 

-Para siempre. 

*****

-Lo ha enseñado bien… 

Susurro el mismo individuo del que estaban hablando, que les observaba en su auto negro, como ese sujeto de cabello azul, se llevaba al joven Walden, heredero de la fortuna que el, tan amablemente le ayudaba a administrar. 

-Pero yo seré un mejor maestro… 

*****

Pues por fin aparece Hades, pensando que puede robarle su dragón a Kanon y salir ileso, la pregunta es, ¿Lo lograra? SeikenNJ.


	69. deuda

Al viajar Radamanthys ya lo hacía a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto, con su cinturón de seguridad, el que ambos usaban, así como su pequeño vestía un chaleco antibalas debajo de su ropa, no estaba de más, tomar algunas cuantas precauciones extras.

En ese momento confiaba lo suficiente en su pequeño para dejarlo viajar con él y salir de la casa, sin que él tuviera que observarlo todo el tiempo, sin embargo, aún no confiaba lo suficiente para que usará una pistola, que siempre la trajera con él, pero en ese momento empezó a buscar su arma de repuesto, al darse cuenta que los estaban siguiendo. 

Al cruzar la tercera cuadra Radamanthys volteo en su asiento, como buscando algo con su mirada y cuando lo encontró entrecerró los ojos, de la forma en que lo hizo, antes de derribar a su instructor. 

-Ese coche negro, nos está siguiendo, hay cuatro sujetos en el, dos altos, una mujer y un tipo mayor. 

Lo sabía por la cantidad de sombras que había en el interior del vehículo, las que contó en pocos segundos, sintiendo un peso metálico en sus piernas, un arma, que Kanon le entregaba con la vista fija en el volante. 

-No se quien sea, pero estoy seguro de que será peligroso y que intentarán matarnos, así que necesito que me enseñes lo que has aprendido, de acuerdo Radamanthys. 

Radamanthys asintió, tragando un poco de saliva, recordando que Kanon, después de su primera noche juntos, le dijo que estaba muy satisfecho con su respuesta, que era un chico listo, que vería a su hermano y que encontraría un trabajo a su lado, para que pudiera ganarse la vida o defenderse, era su igual, no su esclavo. 

-¿Quieres que los mate? 

Kanon asintió, quería que los matara, era mejor disparar primero y preguntar después, especialmente cuando un coche oscuro los seguía, porque era el hermano de un juez poderoso, porque era una persona con mucho dinero, o porque los dos eran traficantes que tenían muchos enemigos. 

-Quiero que te defiendas Radamanthys, quiero que hagas lo que se que disfrutaras hacer, la sangre nos llama, somos depredadores y debemos actuar siguiendo nuestros instintos, cuando la posibilidad toca a nuestra puerta. 

Radamanthys asintió, no deseaba morir, no quería dejar solo a su hermano y le gustaba la clase de vida que Kanon le había dado, era casi como cuando sus padres estaban vivos, tenía todo cuanto podía desear, hasta un amante bellisimo. 

-Tratare de no fallar. 

Pronunció al fin, cuando varias motocicletas rodearon su auto y otro coche, que Radamanthys no había visto, pero Kanon si, se interpuso en su camino, evitando que pudieran seguir avanzando. 

-No trates, no falles, no quiero perderte. 

Kanon beso a Radamanthys antes de detener el coche, no sin antes, mandarle un mensaje a su hermano, creía que su operación de limpieza ya estaba iniciando y los tenían rodeados, eran trece contra dos, le gustaban las probabilidades. 

-Y creeme, tu no quieres que esos hombres te capturen. 

Radamanthys asintió, qué más podía decir al respecto, además, no debía pensar en nada que no fuera esa tarea, tenía que ayudarle a Kanon, encontrar la forma de salir de allí, con vida, para disfrutar de su nuevo mundo, de la compañía del demonio de cabellera azul. 

-¿Cómo lo sabes? 

Kanon suponía que se trataba del viejo Heinstein, que de alguna forma los había seguido y ya suponía quien le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber, ese hombre calvo que despreciaba a su pequeño, al que debió romperle el cuello, ese hombre le vendió cara la información para llegar con los Oros, suponía que también había cobrado para decirle al dios del inframundo, quien tenía al chico Walden bajo su protección. 

-Porque ninguno de ellos son yo, nadie te tratara como yo lo hago y nadie mas que yo se preocupa tanto por ti, como para enfrentar a la muerte misma, con tal de tenerte a su lado. 

Radamanthys se sonrojaba cada vez que Kanon decía algo como eso, y es que para él era fácil ignorar el miedo inicial, la forma en que lo busco, especialmente, al recibir esa clase de vida, esos obsequios, le hacía sentir como nunca nadie jamás le hizo sentir. 

-Mi vida era una pesadilla antes de conocerte Kanon y me asustaste, sabia que eras un monstruo, que eras un demonio, que eres un hombre malvado, pero me equivoque, no eres nada de eso conmigo y la verdad, es que, no me importa lo que hagas con los otros, mientras que a mi me cuides como lo haces. 

Radamanthys beso sus labios entonces, tragando un poco de saliva, controlando su temor al mismo tiempo que preparaba su arma para defenderse, para seguir los pasos de Kanon, quien sonrió, suspirando. 

-Yo saldré primero, le haré creer que estoy dispuesto a entregarte, pero no es así, cuando escuches el primer disparo, tu saldras y cubrirás mi espalda. 

Kanon tenía sus armas en su espalda y salió con lentitud, notando que nadie deseaba dispararle por el momento, un grave error que pagarían poco después, porque apenas eran trece de ellos, con armas convencionales.

-Kanon de Geminis, coeficiente intelectual de ciento sesenta, hermano menor de Saga de Geminis, un juez señalado por corrupción… nacido en una buena familia, educado por los mejores, la clase de hombre que me agrada.

Hades era tan desagradable como Saga le había dicho, era un hombre alto, demasiado alto, como un gigante, delgado, con la espalda recta, apenas tenía cincuenta años, pero se veia como de cuarenta, cabello negro, ojos azules, apuesto, con una expresión de superioridad que hizo que quisiera dispararle apenas lo vio. 

-Supongo que ya sabes quien soy yo, pero aun asi me presentare, mi nombre es Hades Heinstein, controlo mucho más de lo que un muchacho presumido piensa que puede manejar. 

Kanon había estudiado a su pequeño, lo conocía todo sobre él, conocía su nombre, sabía que se llamaba Radamanthys Walden Tercero, que sus padres eran socios de negocios del prominente Hades Heinstein, que en ocasiones estaba en algunos retratos, siempre con una mano sobre su pequeño, que se veía incómodo a su lado. 

De alguna forma, probablemente debido a sus contactos, o alguna oscura jugada financiera, Hades fue nombrado como el tutor legal de Radamanthys cuando era un niño, él manejaria su dinero, su educación, de faltar sus padres. 

Y ellos faltaron muy pronto después de eso, su pequeño se quedó en la calle, pero se suponía que a la hora que sucedió el asesinato de los señores Walden, el menor estaba en su escuela, en un internado, estaba seguro.

No obstante, por alguna razón su pequeño se perdió en las calles, no sabía por qué dejó la escuela, ocultándose, buscando la forma de sobrevivir, cuando tenía una fortuna, cuando tenia todavia una casa a la que regresar. 

Tal vez, la culpa la tenía el señor Heinstein, probablemente al ver el accidente creyó que se quedaba solo, o se ocultaba de ese sujeto tan desagradable, que le hablaba como si fuera un simple sirviente. 

-Soy el socio del difunto Lord Walden, éramos muy unidos, sin embargo, cuando su familia murió, cuando él murió, perdí el rastro de mi niño, del pequeño rubio, que es bastante hermoso no. 

Kanon ya sabía que un sujeto como ese cuando buscaba de esa forma a un menor era porque se trataba de un pervertido, justo como él, los dos eran depredadores, pero él quería a su igual, lo entrenaría para que pudiera ser su socio, o su segundo al mando, Hades, quería un esclavo, de eso estaba seguro.

-Como un cachorro de león, como cualquier depredador. 

Y no creía que fuera correcto que adiestraran a un cachorro de león para obedecer, para realizar trucos, para ser sumiso y obediente, para destruir a su dragón, dejando únicamente una cáscara hueca de quien fue en su pasado, asesinando a su pequeño. 

-He intente comprarlo en un círculo muy bajo, pero, alguien más tuvo la última puja, un joven agradable, almorcé con él hace unos días, el pobre está preocupado por su hermano menor. 

Aun así Kanon quiso mantenerse frío, distante, escuchando con desprecio como ese anciano justificaba sus acciones, fingia una preocupación que muchos ilusos pensarian que era auténtica, pero el no, porque el deseo a su dragón de la misma forma por un tiempo, hasta que descubrió que era su igual, su compañero elegido por los dioses, si es que eso existia. 

-Me dijo que tu tienes a Radamanthys, al heredero de mi querido amigo, lo unico que me queda en este mundo y como se que eres un hombre razonable, espero que lleguemos a un acuerdo. 

Así que Aioros fue quien le dijo quien tenía a su pequeño, probablemente por la misma cantidad de dinero que oferto por el, o simplemente, para vengarse de su persona, por quitarle su mercancía, sin dar nada a cambio. 

-Y esperaba que Saga también estuviera preocupado por ti, que hablara contigo, para que comprendas, que aunque Radamanthys es un chico muy especial, no cualquiera puede poseerlo, así que no intentes mentirme, sé que lo tienes y sé que vas a entregarmelo.

Saga estaba preocupado por él, pero al mismo tiempo le tenía miedo a lo que pasaría si le quitaban a su pequeño y llegaba a culparlo a él, su hermano era listo, casi tan inteligente como él, pero sus decisiones se veían opacadas por su gusto por el polvo blanco, porque su negocio no permitia que tomaran de lo que vendían. 

-Lo que tengo que decirte es muy corto, a comparacion de tu presentación, no sabia que vendrias, de haberlo hecho, tendría un discurso preparado. 

Eso lo dijo calmado, con una sonrisa amable, como si no le tuviera miedo, logrando que se enojara el poderoso señor Heinstein, que pronto se vería a sí mismo en el Infierno del cual escapó y al que iría su alma, de atreverse a tocar o pensar siquiera en tocar a su dragón. 

-Lo que yo se es que tienes una sola oportunidad para marcharte, dejar este país, este continente y dejar de pensar en alguna forma de corromper a mi pequeño dragón, porque es mio, yo lo compre, yo lo recupere y yo lo estoy criando. 

Hades asintió, comprendiendo su negativa por entregarlo, observando el segundo asiento de su auto, sonriendo al verle sentado en él, a su pequeño, que había escuchado todo eso y parecía asustado, pero no debería estarlo, pronto lo regresaría a su mansión, a su casa, de la cual no debió marcharse.

-Yo nunca pierdo y ese muchacho es mio. 

Pronunció Hades, ingresando a su auto, esperando que sus hombres hicieran su trabajo, que fuera asesinado por ellos, para simplemente tomar a su dragón, que parecía sumamente impactado por lo que acaba de escuchar, tal vez, al recordar o al poder comprender algunos pasajes de su pasado.

-Siempre hay una primera vez. 

Kanon respondió llevando sus manos a sus armas, para dispararle a dos soldados, en el cuello, poco después, a otro en la pierna, para rematarlo con una bala en al cabeza, moviéndose como si estuviera danzando, esquivando algunas de las balas, porque estaba muy cerca del auto y no querían dañar al chico rubio por error. 

-Es una lastima, me dijeron que tu eras una persona inteligente. 

Empezaron a disparar y aunque Radamanthys tenía su arma en sus manos, no se atrevía a salir de alli, no queria tomar la vida de otra persona, sin embargo, tampoco deseaba ser separado de Kanon, que lo mataran, volver a pasar por lo mismo, con ese anciano de cabello negro. 

-Matenlo, pero no lastimen a mi Rada. 

Dio la orden por fin, para que sus soldados y mercenarios dispararan, pero Kanon había tomado cobijo detrás de unos pilares, que a su vez, estaban detrás de unos barriles de arena, recargando sus armas, para volverles a disparar a sus enemigos, esperando que de un momento a otro Radamanthys obedeciera, quería que se salvara el solo, queria verlo sublime tomando su primera vida. 

-Sal pequeño, no seas un cobarde… 

Mientras tanto el se contendría, porque sabía que podía matar a todos esos hombres y mujeres el solo, pero quería que su pequeño actuará también, en su propia protección, porque lo deseaba a su lado, quería que fuera su segundo al mando, quería verlo matar, sabia que podia, que tenia la fuerza. 

-Mata a Heinstein. 

Radamanthys cerró los ojos, respiro dos veces, y despues salio con el arma en sus manos, comprendiendo que no querían matarlo, así que tenía la ventaja, por el momento, la que uso, disparandole a dos de los sujetos vestidos de negro en la cabeza, matandolos a sangre fría. 

-¡Eso es! 

Fue la exclamación de Kanon, cuando vio que seguía disparando, reconociendo esa mirada de satisfacción en su hermoso rostro, después de todo, los dos eran iguales, los dos eran depredadores. 

-Pueden defenderse, solo no maten a mi pequeño Rada. 

Inmediatamente la mayoría de los soldados que estaban presentes, rodearon a Radamanthys, disparandole sin saber que usaba ropa blindada como Kanon, él siempre estaba preparado y no dejaría que dañaran a su pequeño. 

-Vas muy bien pequeño. 

Kanon ingresó entonces al campo de batalla para ayudarle a su pequeño a defenderse, cuando se terminaron sus balas, quien empezó a atacar a sus enemigos con sus puños, con su fuerza física, para robarles algunas armas y usarlas en su contra, todo ese tiempo perdido en la violencia, en el dolor, en la muerte. 

-Lo haces muy bien. 

Radamanthys respiraba hondo, cuando el último de ellos cayó al suelo, volteando en dirección del coche, donde estaban dos sujetos además de Hades, uno de ellos con cabello negro, el otro rubio, eran gemelos, tal vez mellizos, no estaba seguro, pero sentía que necesitaba meterle una bala a ese anciano en la cabeza. 

-¿Puedo? 

Kanon asintió, claro que podía, esa sería una hermosa anécdota para el futuro, una hermosa historia que contarle a sus rivales, a sus amigos, como su pequeño mato a quien destruyó su vida. 

-Haz lo que te plazca mi pequeño. 

Hades no se veía preocupado, en lo absoluto, en realidad cualquiera podría decir que estaba tranquilo, que nada lo asustaba, ni siquiera un muchacho dispuesto a matarlo, al sentir el sabor de la primera sangre. 

-Eres libre de hacer lo que desees… 

Y eso hizo, le disparó en la cabeza al anciano que lo buscaba, al que le había robado todo, frente a la mirada complacida de Kanon, que se acercó a él, unos cuantos pasos, para besarlo, pero se detuvo cuando su pequeño puso el cañón debajo de su barbilla. 

-Soy libre de hacer lo que desee, eso quiere decir, que puedo matarte. 

Radamanthys parecía seguro de eso, de su deseo por matarlo, así que Kanon se petrifico, sin saber que estaba pasando, porque su dragon desearía matarlo, aunque, podría de intentarlo enumerar una larga lista de las razones, que lo llevarían a intentar matarlo. 

-Tienes el arma, sabes como usarla, puede matarme cuando quieras, pero… te quedarías muy solo sin mi. 

*****

Radamanthys le disparara a Kanon ahora que puede hacerlo, para poder huir de él, o aceptara que lo desea tanto como Kanon lo desea a él, muchas gracias por todo. SeikenNJ.


	70. realidad y dolor

Radamanthys entonces sonrió, apoderándose de sus labios, ingresando su lengua en su boca, con un gemido lánguido, para guardar el arma a sus espaldas, arrastrando a Kanon hasta su auto, cubierto de sangre, atravesado por las balas.

-Vamos a casa, quiero que me hagas el amor hasta el amanecer.

Pronunció al mismo tiempo que los hombres de Saga llegaban a esa escena, sabía que pronto Milo llegaría con varios policías, era el momento de huir, pero, no sin antes, ver la expresión de Saga, junto a tres soldados, quienes veían la masacre entre sorprendidos e impactados.

-Te lo dije Saga, este pequeño era mi igual.

Thanatos e Hypnos bajaron del auto levantando las manos, cuando recibieron la orden de Afrodita, que volteo a verlos, antes de iniciar sus tareas, Kanon le vio en silencio, logrando que el hermoso traficante se preocupara.

-Te mandaré un regalo por tu hallazgo Afrodita, hiciste un buen trabajo.

Afrodita sonrió, para enseñarles un vehículo a los gemelos, que eran de la misma edad que Hades, quien ya estaba muerto, con una bala en la cabeza.

-Saga, mi pequeño se llama Radamanthys Walden Tercero, quiero que arregles que le regresen lo que es suyo por derecho, tan pronto como puedas.

Saga no entendió una sola palabra pronunciada por Kanon, quien cargó a Radamanthys en sus brazos, escuchando como alguien abría la puerta de su auto, para ingresar en ella, ese era Sorrento, ellos viajarian en la parte trasera del coche.

-Mi pequeño es un noble.

E inmediatamente comenzó a reírse, porque le parecía ridículo, porque parecía que su niño era el protagonista de un cuento de hadas, pero en este no ganó el príncipe de corazón puro, sino el caballero con el corazón podrido, el hechicero, el demonio que le perseguía, pero quién más podría protegerlo, quien más que un demonio, podía enfrentarse a otro igual.

-Hades le robo todo lo que poseía, fue así que llego a mi lado y quiero que lo tenga de regreso, hasta el último centavo.

Radamanthys entonces beso su cuello, quería ir a casa, deseaba estar con Kanon, con su demonio de cabellera azul, deseaba sentirlo con él, que le hiciera suyo, así que no deseaba perder más tiempo.

-Kanon... por favor.

Toda esa sangre le había excitado al parecer y sabia como se sentia, la primera vez fue igual para él, cuando mató, cuando pudo defenderse, ese sentimiento era tan agradable, esa euforia necesitaba canalizarse, utilizarse en algunas placenteras tareas que durarian hasta el amanecer.

-Te lo encargo.

Saga asintió, después de todo era un buen hermano y pensaba que esta vez ya estaban a mano, ya no volvería a tratar de arruinarle, únicamente porque su atención la ocupaba su pequeño dragón, sentado entre sus piernas, quien no dejaba de besarle, de buscar su atención, restregando su nariz contra su cuello, sus labios en su oreja, sus manos en su pecho, al mismo tiempo que el acariciaba las piernas de su dragón, su entrepierna.

-Ya casi llegamos pequeño, no comas ansias.

Pero su pequeño se subió sobre sus piernas primero para besarle con toda esa pasión de la que era capaz de transmitir, desesperado, llevando sus manos al cinturón de Kanon, para abrirlo e inmediatamente relamer sus labios.

-No, dijiste que podía hacer lo que deseara y te deseo ahora mismo.

Fue su queja, acariciando su hombría con sus manos, lamiendo su pecho con su boca, mordisqueando de vez en cuando su piel, dejando algunas marcas, haciéndola arquear la espalda cuando su pequeño, su dragón, que ya era bastante alto, bastante musculoso, pero creceria todavía más, se apartó un poco de su cuerpo para poder lamer su hombría, que aun acariciaba con sus manos.

-En este mismo auto.

Le informo, antes de engullir su hombría como le había enseñado, gimiendo en voz alta, cuando esa maravillosa lengua empezó a recorrer la punta rosada de su pene, la cabeza y el orificio en ella, al mismo tiempo que sus manos acariciaban sus testículos, esforzándose para escucharlo gemir.

-Dioses...

Susurro, llevando una mano a la cabeza rubia, para después recorrer su espalda e ingresar en el interior de sus pantalones, buscando sus nalgas, que masajeo al principio con algo de rudeza, para después, ingresar dos dedos, escuchando el gemido apagado de su niño, con su boca llena de su hombría, que no era pequeña, sino que se trataba de un hombre bastante dotado.

-Has aprendido bien...

Radamanthys sabía que Kanon prefería terminar dentro de su cuerpo, llenarlo con su semilla y aunque al principio era una sensación demasiado extraña para él, se había acostumbrado a ella, sin duda alguna deseaba que le hiciera suyo, quería sentirlo en él.

-Tuve un buen maestro.

Fue su respuesta, acomodándose de nuevo en sus piernas, besando sus labios, al mismo tiempo que con una de sus manos sosteniendo su hombría con ella, se empalaba el mismo, con pequeños movimientos que volvieron loco a Kanon, especialmente al ver esa expresión de profundo éxtasis.

-Y nunca tendrás otro.

Tuvo que recordarle, sintiéndose en la necesidad de eso, de decirle de nuevo que era suyo, para convencerse a sí mismo de que así era, que nadie podía robarle a su dragon, que se movía impúdico en su regazo.

-Para qué... para qué querría a otro, tu eres lo que necesito.

Respondió, sintiendo las manos de Kanon en sus caderas y como él también se unía a sus movimientos impúdicos, empujando con fuerza, buscando su próstata, la que le dijo que era eso que le hacía ver estrellas, cuando le explico con exceso de detalles lo que estaban haciendo, pero él no creía que con Aioria se hubiera sentido igual que con Kanon y sabía, que con Hades, con ese anciano, no sería igual.

-Te amo Kanon.

Y era tan extraño, que después de tan poco tiempo, después del miedo que sintió al verle esa primera vez, se daba cuenta que le amaba, que se había ganado su cariño por su forma de tratarlo, por darle todo lo que había perdido, le regresaría el poder, le dejaría defenderse, le haría su socio, únicamente por su afecto, porque no creía que solo deseara su cuerpo o su sumisión.

-El dia que te encontré por fin tuve suerte.

Le explico, sintiendo como su orgasmo estaba cerca, tanto, como la casa que Kanon había comprado para ellos, a donde Sorrento los llevaba sin decir preguntas, sin decir nada, únicamente obedeciendo órdenes, dándole privacidad, porque había bajado el vidrio polarizado que separaba los dos asientos, seguramente bloqueado los sonidos de su encuentro de pasión.

-Me salvaste.

Finalizó, sintiendo la semilla caliente de Kanon llenando su cuerpo, arqueando su espalda, así como gritando su placer, dejándose caer sobre su demonio, que lo protegía en sus brazos.

-Tu me salvaste.

Sorrento salió del asiento del conductor, no había escuchado nada, ni visto nada, como en otras ocasiones, pero bien sabía que estaban haciendo esos dos y aunque al principio le preocupaba demasiado la seguridad del pequeño rubio, se dio cuenta que como decía Kanon, era muy listo, que vería las ventajas de vivir a su lado y lo hizo, como suponía que su noruego, su Siegfried lo comprendió antes de que Kanon conociera a su igual.

-Siegfried, cariño, ya voy para allá, llevaré la cena.

Kanon espero que Sorrento saliera de su garage para salir de su auto, cargando a Radamanthys en sus brazos, quien seguía besándole, sosteniéndolo de las mejillas, aún no tenían suficiente y como se lo pidiera su pequeño, podían hacer el amor hasta el amanecer.

-¿Estamos solos?

Le pregunto, cuando ingresando en su casa, en su hogar, Radamanthys bajo al suelo, quitándose la ropa, tirándola al piso, para desvestirse frente a Kanon, que no hacia mas que sonreír, asintiendo.

-Entonces, quiero hacerlo aquí.

Era casi como una orden, pero mezclada con una súplica, que obedeceria Kanon, porque su dragón generalmente no era de esa forma, siempre esperaba porque él iniciara sus caricias, pero esta vez se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, abriendo las piernas, colocando uno de sus pies en el mismo asiento que utilizó esa primera vez.

-Sobre esta mesa...

Kanon sostuvo entonces el tobillo de Radamanthys para besar sus pies, lamer sus dedos, avanzando lentamente por su pantorrilla, hasta detenerse en el interior de su muslo, el cual mordió.

-Antes temblabas como un pescadito, pero ahora, me excitas tanto, siendo tan seguro, tan sensual, eres un buen chico, que sabes lo que te conviene.

Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía y eso era Kanon, que acariciando sus muslos le beso en los labios, sintiendo como lo abrazaba con sus piernas, ingresando en su cuerpo de un solo movimiento, escuchandolo jadear, gemir, su placer, el de ambos.

-Si, y eso eres tu, tu eres lo que me conviene.

*****

Kanon pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco, cada sueño era aún peor, y en esa ocasión, ni siquiera estaba dormido, simplemente vio esas imágenes en su mente, sintiendo lo que ese bastardo sentía.

Ese monstruo que secuestró a un muchacho para lavarle el cerebro, para convencerlo de que el era lo mejor que podría tener nunca, cuando de ser un buen hombre, nunca le habria tocado, nunca le habría hecho daño de esa forma.

Y en vez de negarse, de pelear con él, ese Radamanthys se rindió, dejó que ese Kanon lo destruyera, así que, con él, con él eso no pasaría, el no le haría daño a su dragón, aunque odiara a un dios que no merecía su afecto.

Nadie que le hubiera hecho sentir esa humillación, que hubiera gravado esa expresión en su rostro, se merecía a su dragón, pero el siempre lo destruía, aun cuando era un maestro de escuela, sabía en el fondo, que se aprovechó de la desgracia de su Radamanthys, así que sin importar lo hermoso que fuera, lo mucho que lo deseara, no lo buscaría, nunca lo buscaría.

-Debe ser libre de mi... Radamanthys debe ser libre de mi...

*****

-¿Tu dejarías que me secuestraran?

Esa pregunta llamó la atención de Camus, que corría a lado de Milo, en silencio, para después negar esa pregunta, no dejaría que nadie se llevara a su escorpión, ni siquiera una copia de el mismo y quien se atreviera a tomarlo, a pensar en robarlo para él, lo mataría.

-No, no te dejaría ir nunca Milo, y lo sabes.

Milo creía saberlo, porque Camus le había dicho a Kanon en alguna ocasión que se apartara de su escorpión si no deseaba amanecer en un ataúd de cristal, adornando su templo.

-Sabes que eres mío.

*****

Sorrento fue el primero en sentir el desesperado cosmos de Kanon, haciendo que se preocupara por él, sintiera temor y aunque, Siegfried había aceptado verle sin que su hermano interfiriera en su cita, tuvo que decirle que sentía el cosmos de un amigo, que ese amigo necesitaba ayuda, tenía que acudir.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Pero los primeros en llegar eran Kasa e Io, que habitaban la atlántida, quienes veían a su general como nunca antes lo habían hecho, sosteniendo su cabeza, llorando su desesperación, creyendo que se había vuelto un demente o un monstruo.

-Piensa que es lo peor que pudo pasarle a ese espectro, ese Radamanthys.

Sorrento suspiro, llevando sus manos a su cintura, tratando de comprender esa actitud, que nunca habían visto en el.

-Kasa, usa tu técnica con Kanon, para que vea a quién ama más en esta tierra.

No entendía las palabras de Sorrento, pero Io si lo hizo, porque Kasa hizo eso mismo con el, cuando le dijo que estaba equivocado, que nadie podía amarlo, pero al usar su técnica, la que tomaba parte de los recuerdos del psique de su enemigo, se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio.

-Hazlo, debe comprender que su amor es real.

Ellos sabían que su amor era real, pero tal vez Kanon, él dudaba de sus intenciones, especialmente, después de lo que fuera que lo estaba atormentando había sucedido.

-Y que no lastimamos a quienes en verdad amamos.

Kasa hizo lo indicado por Sorrento, para que Kanon viera al espectro en armadura, que le veía con seguridad, dispuesto a destruirlo, pero después le sonrió, tocando su mejilla con delicadeza.

-Ya ves que si lo amas...

Inmediatamente sintieron dos cosmos, ajenos a esos templos, como dos intrusos ingresaban a la Atlántida, esperando ser recibidos, uno de cabello verde, el otro de cabello azul, quienes al ver la apariencia de Kasa, entrecerraron los ojos.

-Mierda, hay otro Radamanthys...

Kasa volteo sin cambiar su forma, al mismo tiempo que Kanon veía a sus dos amigos, como parecían preocupados, escuchando lo del otro Radamanthys, conociendo bien que Milo nunca mentía cuando se trataba de algo importante.

-Espero que no haya otro Kanon, porque alli si tendremos problemas.

Kasa regreso a su forma original, logrando que Milo suspirara, observando a Kanon, con su apariencia demacrada, desperado.

-Hades, otro Hades, no el Hades que discutía con Athena, violó a Radamanthys cuando se lo llevó del santuario...

Kanon no entendió las palabras de Milo, recordando que Radamanthys quiso explicarle lo que había pasado con su dios, como si estuviera pidiéndole su ayuda, pero él estuvo en compañía de alguien, de Radamanthys, de un Radamanthys que no usó su cosmos ni una sola vez, que por un momento tuvo miedo al verle usar el suyo, que le compro varios objetos mundanos, prometiendole darle una vida de reyes, pero solo si lo aceptaba a él.

-Y ese Hades, que parece ha perdido la razón, secuestro a Radamanthys, frente al Hades que debatía con nuestra diosa, que nos solicitó fuéramos por ti, porque tu Radamanthys, y no se a que se refiere con eso, te necesita.

Camus al ver que Milo había logrado explicar su visita a la Atlántida, solo guardo silencio, pero cuando Kanon, parecía no tener la fuerza para levantarse, desvió la mirada, pensando en que si debía contar su secreto o no.

-Sabes que casi lo arruino, verdad, que casi destruyo mi relación con Milo, al darle la espalda cuando el me necesito, cuando parecía que buscaba el amor de un aliado en vez del corazón de mi compañero, eso estas haciendo tu al darle la espalda a Radamanthys, por algo la diosa Athena solicito tu presencia y como caballero debes asistir, pero en especial, porque a quien decias perseguir, a quien espero ames, te necesita.

Kanon observó sus manos, recordando que se trataba de un pecador, pero aun así, él amaba a Radamanthys, lo necesitaba a su lado, por lo que se levantó del suelo, pensando que si corromper a su dragón se merecía un castigo divino, lo aceptaría, pero podría decir que su espectro era suyo, no de Hades.

-Llevenme con ella.

*****

Radamanthys besaba los labios de Hades, del dios falso, como si fueran los de Kanon, su estrella de la desgracia, su dragón marino, sintiendo como ese Hades, ese dios roto, trataba de quitarle la ropa, para apoderarse de su cuerpo.

-Mi señor... mi señor, lléveme a su cama.

Y él tenía que actuar como un amante sumiso, dispuesto, solo así, lograria ganar un poco de tiempo, tal vez, acercarse a Pandora, que bien sabía, sería su aliada, pero antes, debía encontrar la manera de ser indispensable para su dios Hades.

-Lo necesito...

*****

Radamanthys quiere seducir a su dios Hades, hacer que confíe en él mucho más de lo que confiaba en el otro Radamanthys, tal vez lo logre, tal vez no, pero mientras tanto, Kanon apenas comprenderá la realidad de esos sueños. Muchas gracias. SeikenNJ. Por cierto, feliz día del amor y la amistad, en la noche-madrugada subiré un dibujo alusivo.


	71. torre oscura

Radamanthys besaba los labios de Hades como si fueran los de Kanon, acariciando su cabello, enredandolo entre sus dedos, gimiendo, escuchando como su ropa era rasgada en pedazos, debido a la desesperación del dios del Inframundo. 

Quien no dejaba de besarle, acariciandolo, recorriendo sus piernas, sus pectorales, apoderándose de su cuerpo, con tanta pasión, con tanto deseo que no parecía fijarse en su entorno, en sus alrededores. 

Mucho menos escuchar los pasos sigilosos de un visitante, que se movía con las sombras, lentamente, tan lentamente que nadie se habría dado cuenta, ni siquiera Radamanthys, que trataba de responder a los besos de Hades como lo haría con Kanon, pero le costaba mucho trabajo hacerlo, mucho más trabajo de lo que se imaginaba. 

-Mi señor… 

Hades se despojó de su armadura, de su ropa, perdido en su deseo, con una apariencia que no podía ser la de su amado señor, no era el dios que admiraba tanto, que amaba tanto, como para morir por él, pero no lo suficiente para entregarle su cuerpo. 

-Lo necesito. 

Pero cuando su señor estaba a punto de penetrarlo, como siempre, sin darle demasiado placer, sin acariciar su cuerpo ni prepararle siquiera, esa sombra que se movía como el viento, que apenas sentían ambos, se acercó mucho más, sorprendiendo a Radamanthys, que beso los labios de Hades, para distraerlo mucho más. 

Restregando su pierna contra el cuerpo de Hades, quien se dejaba seducir, en una actitud, que Radamanthys encontró patética, comprendiendo bien porque ese otro ser huyo del amor de su dios, porque lo encontraba desagradable, como un castigo. 

-Radamanthys… 

Susurro Hades, acariciando la mejilla del espectro debajo de su cuerpo, quien le veía como siempre deseo que lo hiciera, con amor, con devoción, con agradecimiento, con lujuria, una sensación que le hizo sentir poderoso. 

-Dime que eres mío. 

Pero antes de que pudiera responder, antes de que pudiera pronunciar cualquier palabra, o siquiera intentara hacerlo, una daga de oro, creada para destruir dioses, se clavó en su garganta, con un golpe tan violento, tan brutal que casi le corta el cuello a la mitad, cubriendo el cuerpo de Radamanthys de la sangre de su señor. 

-¿Tu? 

Pregunto sosteniéndose la garganta solo porque era un dios y hablando, únicamente, porque su cosmos resonó con furia, con desesperacion, al ver el rostro de su enemigo, a aquel que le cortó la cabeza, que dejó pudrirse en la Atlántida, a lado de su traicionero dragon. 

-Radamanthys es mio… 

Susurro Kanon, que vestía una extraña armadura de metal que nunca había visto Radamanthys, quien a sus espaldas tenía un arma que nunca había visto antes, que no comprendía, pero que irradiaba poder, tanto que lo confundia, porque le hacia dudar si era posible aquello que veía. 

-No es de nadie más… 

Radamanthys vio los últimos espasmos de su dios desnudo, en una cama, como un acto completamente denigrante a la deidad que servia con devoción, ese no era su dios y de llegar a serlo, lo despreciaría, lo rechazaría, pues era indigno, patético, humano. 

-Tu no eres mi dios. 

Pronunció, elevando su cosmos, para destruir su cuerpo, quemarlo hasta las cenizas, esperando que nadie recordara que existió, que cayó tan bajo, observando entonces a Kanon, con esa extraña vestimenta, preguntándose, qué estaba pasando. 

-Ven conmigo… 

Radamanthys dudo por un momento de aceptar esa mano que se le era ofrecida, notando la forma en que las pupilas de Kanon se movían, los pequeños cambios en su rostro, como si él también creyera que iba a ser despreciado, pero, sonrió, levantándose de esa cama, para tomar su mano, besando sus labios. 

-No pense que vendrias por mi… 

Al sentir sus labios, suspiro aliviado, para besarle de nuevo, con más fuerza, con lujuria, con desesperación, como si lo extrañara, como si no creyera que él pudiera responder a esa forma a sus besos, a sus caricias. 

-No puedo vivir sin ti… no voy a vivir sin ti. 

Radamanthys de nuevo le beso, gimiendo en sus labios, escuchando el sonido de los soldados que le habían dado la espalda, pensando por un momento en matarlos, darles una lección, pero no pudo, porque Kanon, usando la misma daga con la cual mató a su dios, cortaba el aire. 

-Vamonos. 

Como si cortara el espacio tiempo, la misma realidad, sorprendiendo a Radamanthys, maravillandolo mucho más, ya que si pensaba que Kanon era excepcional en todos los sentidos, que era hermoso, poderoso y astuto, al verle jugar con la creación, le hacía pensar, que estaba frente a un dios, o un semidiós, en todo su derecho. 

-Volvamos a casa. 

Así que Radamanthys al ser rescatado por Kanon, no se dio cuenta que su embaucador, su dragón marino, no usó su cosmos, ni una sola vez, ni siquiera, cuando atravesaron esa apertura en la realidad, que se cerró, con una onda de choque que se extendió como una esfera, destruyendo todo a su paso, borrando esa existencia que había perdido su último dios, pues ese era el poder de las doce armas antiguas, que juntas, creaban una llave. 

-Cachorrito… 

*****

-Mi señora. 

Athena sintió ese cambio en las realidades como en las otras ocasiones, sujetando su cabeza, pues, le dolía el temor del universo a ser destruido por los dioses, porque ella comprendía lo que nadie más, cuan peligrosas eran las doce armas juntas, usadas por manos descuidadas. 

-Alguien… alguien ha unido las armas de los dioses, le ha dado vida a la daga con la cual tomé mi vida. 

Kanon apenas entendía lo que su diosa le decía, pero comprendía muy bien, de qué daga se trataba, qué tan peligrosa era, lo que no sabía era que debido al deseo y amor descontrolado de un solo individuo, cada mundo que estaba unido por los hilos del cosmos, podía perecer como en una reacción en cadena. 

-Una pobre alma descuidada. 

Que había caminado en varias dimensiones, buscando aquello que perdió, despertando al dios Hades que asesinó a su soldado más leal, robando mas piezas de los dioses, creando una artimaña para no morir, al atravesar esas dimensiones, al carecer de cosmos, al ser apenas un humano común. 

-Mi señora, mi amado corre peligro, Hades lo ha secuestrado. 

Athena asintió, pero no era Hades quien le preocupaba, él era un dios, estaba atado a una sola dimensión y no se habría dado cuenta de la existencia del Radamanthys original, del ser del cual partían los demás, si no fuera por un humano, la persona equivocada, en el momento equivocado. 

-El ya no existe más, ni el mundo al que lo llevaron, porque los hilos de la creación son muy delgados y cualquier desequilibrio, puede destruirlos, cuando pasa, el mundo se termina y este mundo también, terminara pereciendo, porque cuando los hilos que sostienen la existencia de Radamanthys en este mundo se rompan, los demás caerán con él, solo porque tu no puedes soportar una vida sin él. 

Kanon suspiro, recordando una visión que tuvo, por el rabillo de su ojo, como recordaba haberse visto, la primera vez que dijo que se apartaría de Radamanthys, que eso era lo mejor, pensando que se estaba volviendo loco, que era igual a Saga, pero, tal vez, no estaba loco y esa figura era muy real. 

-Necesito que vayas por el, Kanon, ya que tu sabes como pensara tu otro yo, aquel que perdió a Radamanthys, porque él está atado a ti, tu eres el hilo que aún lo mantiene en este mundo, ustedes dos jamás debieron conocerse, pero siempre lo hacen, siempre terminan encontrándose y temo, que comparten la misma obsesión. 

Kanon no creía que estuviera obsesionado de Radamanthys, su amor, aunque tan solo se hubieran visto unos instantes, derribaba de sus vidas en conjunto, aquellos sueños, sin embargo, no podía negar, que de tener la oportunidad de tomarlo para él, cuando era el general de poseidón, lo hubiera hecho sin dudarlo. 

-Pero… 

Athena comprendía que Kanon siempre terminaba obsesionado de su dragón y que en ese momento, solo no trataba de actuar bajo su deseo, era por su juramento, cuando le dijo que sería una mejor persona, que sería un soldado digno de ella, aunque se trataba de un pecador.

-¿Cómo encontrarlo, cómo abrir la puerta que me llevara a el?

Saori acarició la mejilla de su soldado, uno de los que más había sufrido, el que llevaba una pesada carga desde su nacimiento, una de la cual era inocente, pero como creía las palabras que dijeron de su persona, como lo señalaron como malvado, temía, lastimar a quienes más quería. 

-Yo escondí todas las armas, se donde encuentran y puedo ayudarte a usarlas. 

Debían regresar a ese soldado a su sitio, especialmente, porque Athena pensaba que una relación como esa, del soldado más leal de Hades y de uno de sus soldados favoritos, podría asegurar una paz duradera. 

-Y cuando lo regreses a este mundo, tendrán nuestra bendición para unir sus vidas de una forma permanente, serán esposos, porque así lo hemos decidido, porque así lo desean. 

Hades dejaría ir a su soldado más leal y lo entregaria en los brazos de quien sabía lo trataría con respeto, lo protegeria de si mismo, de los demás, como él protegeria a su amado de sus enemigos. 

-Ustedes dos serán el sello de nuestra alianza, su unión, así que tu deber, es recuperar a Radamanthys, para traerlo a casa. 

Kanon asintió, tragando un poco de saliva, vistiendo sus escamas, preguntandose si la tregua no sería con Poseidon tambien, ya que era un fiel creyente de Athena, pero vestía una de las escamas de Poseidon, y desposaría a uno de los espectros de Hades. 

-Yo lo traeré de regreso. 

A quién salvaría, ahora que comprendía que lo habían secuestrado, que deseaban arrebatarselo, temeroso de saber quien era el responsable de todo ese caos, porque un dios era demasiado aburrido para idear algo como eso, esa locura venía de la mente de un mortal, que usando a los dioses, pensaba que había obtenido lo que deseaba. 

-Traeré a mi Radamanthys de regreso.

*****

Radamanthys reconocía ese sitio, era el mismo a donde Hades le había llevado, una torre bastante extraña, demasiado alta, pero esta vez, no era un hotel, sino más bien se veía como un departamento, uno especialmente grande, con pisos de mármol, con luces que se prendieron cuando se movió, con un pasillo que daba a un balcón.

-¿Porque estamos en este lugar? 

Un balcón que parecía había sido reconstruido, porque en vez de tener un barandal que daba hacia la calle, tenía varios barrotes de acero inoxidable, que evitan que cualquiera pudiera salir de allí saltando, cualquiera que no tuviera su cosmos, ni su fuerza. 

-En este hotel… 

Kanon vestía una armadura, pero no una creada por los dioses, de eso estaba seguro, porque aunque se veía muy resistente, estaba segura que todo ese metal, o lo que fuera ese material, fue de hecho por manos humanas, en su cinto tenía la daga con la sangre de Hades, que se fue disolviendo, evaporando, al entrar en contacto con ese universo, a sus espaldas aún tenía el arma que nunca había visto, la que guardo en una vitrina, de un cristal que supuso manos mortales no podrían destruir. 

-No es un hotel, es nuestro futuro hogar. 

El estaba desnudo y se daba cuenta que no era Kanon, al menos, no era su Kanon, este se veia mucho mas desesperado, menos seguro de sí mismo, como si estuviera preparado para ser atacado, para que intentara huir, logrando que sonriera, pensando que había caído en una trampa, pero que el que hizo la trampa no era Hades, sino este nuevo embaucador. 

-¿Que es este lugar? 

Se mantuvo firme, distante, notando como esa cúpula de cristal donde ingresó esa arma que nunca había visto, de pronto emitía un zumbido, creando un campo de electricidad alrededor de ese artefacto antiguo, que por un momento afectó las luces de todo ese edificio, un campo que lo separo en las partes de las cuales estaba formado, varias de esas armas las reconoció. 

-Ya te lo dije, nuestro futuro hogar. 

Radamanthys uso su cosmos, elevandolo, suponiendo que su armadura llegaría a él, pero eso no paso, en vez de eso, su energía también fue absorbida por ese campo, haciéndole gritar, cuando sintió que cada una de sus células era apartada de su fuerza vital, de su cosmos, cayendo al suelo, cuando parecía que ya no habia nada mas que robar. 

-Yo… yo te perdí… Hades te aparto de mi… 

Radamanthys escucho los pasos de ese Kanon, que se agacho a su lado, para acariciar su mejilla con delicadeza, con devoción, con una expresión que suponía al que había muerto lo aterro, pero él no pudo más que sonrojarse, de lo intensa que era, aun así, sostuvo la muñeca de ese ser tan roto. 

-Y busque… yo busque… por ti, pero cada vez que te encontraba, tu estabas a lado de otro como yo y no podía robarme a mi mismo mi felicidad, aun ese mafioso ama a su pequeño… se que le adora, aunque no lo demuestre. 

Eso quería decir, que cada uno de esos sueños fue real y eso quería decir que este Kanon realmente estuvo dispuesto a lo que fuera por tenerlo a su lado, este Kanon que fue apartado de su pequeño, que le busco, que lo encontró, pero fue rechazado, que le vio morir y parecía, que no podía culparse por eso, por lo sucedido. 

-Y yo los observe todo este tiempo, yo los vi, el no te merece, ese estupido que te dio la espalda, que no quiso creer en tus palabras, ese tipo vestido de payaso, con esa armadura, él está dispuesto a dejarte ir, sin importarle tus sentimientos, tu amor por el, que puede ser mío. 

Estaba frente a un demente, y no necesitaba de su cosmos para poder leer sus pensamientos, comprender sus pecados, el único detalle radicaba, que pensaba que hablaba con un muchacho de veinte años, veinticinco, y no con un alma antigua, con tantas vidas, con tantos años de vida, que se trataba de un anciano, un ser milenario, que a su vez, buscaba la inocencia de Kanon, esa bondad que solo había visto en él. 

-Que yo aceptaré sin preguntas, porque no puedo vivir sin ti, no lo tolero y daría todo cuanto tengo, por una oportunidad para estar contigo, para poder amarte, para que me ames, aunque yo no sea él. 

Radamanthys estaba dispuesto a seducir a Hades, para ganar tiempo, para encontrar una salida de allí, pero no estaba listo para jugar con Kanon, mucho menos con alguien que había sufrido tanto, que le veía con esa intensidad. 

-Déjame regresar a casa, estoy seguro que como tu estas solo, debe haber un Radamanthys solo, que te ha perdido, que hará lo que sea por estar contigo de nuevo. 

Kanon escucho esas palabras como si pudiera entenderlas, pero negó eso, besando sus labios, acercándose a él con lentitud, para acariciar su mejilla, después su cuello, usando la máquina que mantenía cerrada la puerta que no sabía cómo sellar para robarle su cosmos, dejarlo como un humano común. 

-No puedo, ya no soporto este dolor y el no te ama, no te buscara… conviértete en mi cachorrito, se mio, yo sabré cuidar de ti. 

Sin duda alguna, ese Kanon había perdido la razón hacía mucho tiempo, pero aún era tan astuto, para usar a los dioses en su beneficio, de eso podía darse cuenta Radamanthys. 

-Pobre de ti, has perdido tanto, has sufrido tanto… 

Fueron sus palabras, besando los labios de Kanon, que se sorprendió demasiado, que apenas podía creerlo. 

-Me quedaré, pero no quiero ser un cachorrito, seré tu igual o no seré tuyo. 

*****

Sorpresa, sorpresa, qué hay peor que un Hades enamorado, un Kanon que ha perdido a su Radamanthys, espero que les guste el capítulo, muchas gracias por leer mi historia. SeikenNJ.


	72. dolor y desesperanza

-¿Te quedaras? 

Se quedaría, hasta que encontrara la forma de huir, de escapar de esa torre, pero no lanzándose de ella, el no se mataría cuando había muchas razones por las cuales querer regresar a su mundo, una de ellas, su Kanon.

-¿Te quedarás conmigo? 

Este Kanon era excesivamente dulce y podía ver que hacía que su cachorrito le tuviera miedo, su amor era demasiado abrumador, sin embargo, él, que se trataba de un juez de las almas, de un alma vieja, sabía cómo protegerse, como encaminarlo en una dirección segura para él. 

-Me quedaré contigo, pero primero, quiero algo de ropa... 

Porque se daba cuenta que lo primero que deseaba era enamorarlo, era engalanarlo, comprarlo con regalos, con favores, que aceptaría, agregando sus propios deseos, pequeñas peticiones aqui y alla. 

-Que sea de la tuya. 

Usando a este Kanon demente, hasta que pudiera escapar, porque suponía que el problema del que murió fue que no entendió las ventajas que un amante como este podrían darle, favores materiales, favores políticos, toda clase de bendiciones, todo a cambio de un poco de afecto. 

-K… 

Al ser inglés pronunciaba esa consonante como “kei” esperando que le gustara a este Kanon, pero al verle dudar, sostuvo sus mechones de cabello que colgaban a los lados de sus mejillas, para besarle. 

-No te gusta el nombre de K, my sweet child… 

Kanon hablaba griego, que era el idioma de la patria que le vio nacer, el idioma de la tierra donde se encontraba ese edificio, Radamanthys hablaba inglés y un poco de griego, así que sin armadura, sin su cosmos, le sería un poco complicado poder comunicarse fluidamente con su carcelero. 

-No, me gusta, realmente me gusta, solo que nunca pensé que tu me pondrias un diminutivo… 

Le explicó, recordando a su cachorrito, la forma que huía de él, como le observaba, como le temía, como si se tratase de la peor clase de criatura, de una sucia alimaña, un lobo o un león come hombres, pero este Radamanthys, aparte de la fiereza de sus ojos, era frío, como si no tuviera sentimientos, preguntandose, cómo podía esconderlos tan bien. 

-Tu te mataste antes de entregarte a mi. 

*****

Radamanthys, el que tenía tatuado “k y R forever” con un complicado corazon en la espalda, que tenía el tatuaje de un dragón en el muslo, un dragón marino que su amado decía era el famoso leviatán, su advertencia, tomaba un poco de café, negro, con mucha azúcar en una mesita en las calles de Rodorio. 

Tenía un collar donde guardaba un camafeo de oro con un dos dragones volando juntos, en su interior había una fotografía de su boda con Kanon, tenía cabello negro, algunas canas, decían que era su “sugar daddy” pero era el amor de su vida. 

Sus amigos pensaban que lo tenía preso, que le quitó todas las opciones, pero a fin de cuentas fue su decisión y él era feliz con esa vida, siendo el juguete de su Kanon, su muñeco de madera que le habían robado, pero en ese momento, no podrían hacerlo. 

Minos jamás entendió que él deseaba esa vida, quería ser el centro de atención de alguien, del hombre mayor, que le enseñó todo cuanto sabía, que le perdono su infidelidad, cuando mató al bastardo de cabello verde por mucho menos de lo que él había hecho. 

No quería ser salvado y le gustaba esa vida, amaba esa vida, la extrañaba, por eso aceptó la promesa de ese dios de la muerte, que le dijo que si le permitía apartar a Radamanthys, el “espectro” de Kanon, el dragon del mar, podría tomar su lugar, Kanon no se daría cuenta. 

Era idéntico en todos los aspectos, en todo, menos en su cosmos, el no tenia esa fuerza divina que buscaba ese Hades, asi que acepto, aunque el cabello era del color equivocado, no era negro y era mucho más joven de lo que debía serlo, era él, era su amo, su dominante, que deseaba a uno idéntico a él, pero él parecía desear a Hades, un ser indigno, pero, aun asi, el no extrañaria a su amo, el podia tomar el lugar en la cama de Kanon, nada más le importaba. 

-Solo quería recuperar lo que me robaron… 

Eso lo dijo casi al borde del llanto, porque aún le dolían mucho sus recuerdos, cuando Kanon, el Kanon joven que deseaba a ese monstruo sin corazón, ese Radamanthys que le mintió, se detuvo a sus espaldas, no sentía su fuerza vital, pero reconocería su silueta donde fuera. 

-No me reconociste, no sabías que era yo y lo pasamos bien, no es verdad, mi dinero es tuyo, todo lo que yo poseo es tuyo, solo tienes que verme como lo ves a él, ese infiel… 

Kanon suponia que debia estar enojado con Radamanthys, con ese Radamanthys, con quien tuvo una hermosa tarde, que cubrió sus tatuajes con maquillaje, porque en ese momento podía verlos, cada uno había sido elegido por el, supuso, porque tenía su nombre escrito en el antebrazo, dentro de un corazón. 

-Tu eras mi vida, tu seras mi vida, yo me pongo a tus pies… 

Kanon negó eso antes de que pudiera continuar, esa actitud no le gustaba en su dragón, era su enemigo, el que se enfrentó a él hasta el último instante de su vida, no podía verle así, pero, suponía que el mafioso, el que soñó que tenía cabello negro, era justo lo que deseaba en un amante. 

-Vine, para que me digas donde esta la entrada, en que sitio puedo abrir la puerta para recuperar a mi Radamanthys. 

Radamanthys terminó de beber su café, señalando el asiento frente a él, con una expresión de completa desesperanza, viendo como le servían un pastel de chocolate con fresas frescas, del cual empezó a comer con calma. 

-Con una condición… 

Respondió, pensando que nadie había notado las diferencias con el verdadero Radamanthys, con aquel de esa tierra, que sería la tierra cero, ni los bancos, ni nadie, las firmas, las huellas, todo era idéntico, suponía que aun sus aliados podrían pensar que era él, el maldito Minos y el bastardo Aiacos.

-Te lo suplico, por el hermoso dia que pasamos juntos. 

Pero, Kanon si notaba las diferencias, todas ellas, supuso, porque le veía con cierta molestia, comprendiendo que estaban perdiendo tiempo valioso, no obstante, él deseaba pasar unos instantes más a su lado, contarle como se lo arrebataron cruelmente, después de sus diez años. 

-Acaso no lo pasamos bien… 

Trato de tocar la mano de Kanon, pero este no lo permitió, apartandola, desviando la mirada, porque le dolía el sufrimiento de ese impostor, sin embargo, le concedería su deseo, para dar con la puerta por donde entraron ese Hades, el del Tritón que fue asesinado por su dios, ese Kanon, el que forzó a su amado a suicidarse para escapar de él, y este Radamanthys, que hasta donde soñó, aun estaba a lado de su Kanon, un sujeto sin escrúpulos que le forzó a ser su esclavo. 

-¿Qué es lo que deseas? 

Kanon pregunto tratando de ser gentil, recibiendo una sonrisa de ese Radamanthys que era unos años mayor que el suyo, al menos físicamente, pero su mirada era la de alguien de su edad, en cambio, su enemigo, su mirada era fiera, ardiente, segura. 

-Quiero que escuches mi historia, como lo perdi, a mi amor, a mi amado, a mí dominante… 

Susurro con tanta pena que Kanon apenas pudo comprenderla, porque no podía creer que alguien pudiera dirigirse de esa forma de un sujeto que le obligó a entregarse a él, usando su infortunio, aunque tal vez ese Radamanthys lo veía como su salvador, de una forma retorcida. 

-¿Qué ganamos con esto? 

Radamanthys le dio el primer mordisco a su pastel, guardando silencio algunos minutos, que para Kanon se transformaron en horas, estaba desesperado por recuperar a su enemigo, a su dragón, porque, mientras más tiempo pasara en ese sitio, menos recuerdos tendría de su presente, terminaría por olvidarlo, por olvidar sus batallas, cientos de vidas, las llamas del Inframundo, la belleza de Creta, se perderían para siempre. 

-Comienzo a olvidar… y quiero que alguien recuerde a mi Kanon justo como era… quiero que tu comprendas que no puedes confiar en nadie, mucho menos en Minos y Aiacos, no creo que los dejen estar juntos, a nosotros no nos lo permitieron. 

Kanon no creía que eso fuera cierto, pero aun así, asintió, escucharía la historia de ese pobre loco, del juguete del Kanon de cabello negro, muchos años mayor que este pobre Radamanthys, solo para poder buscar a su amado y regresarlo a su lugar de origen, a su lado. 

-Esta bien… quiero escuchar lo que tienes que decirme.

Radamanthys entonces sonrió, una sonrisa triste, cargada de amargura, recordando los últimos días de esos diez maravillosos años de su vida. 

*****

-En unos dias se cumpliran los diez años, por fin serás libre.

Minos le había buscado por semanas, meses, para solicitarle verlo ese año en particular, después de pasar diez años en compañía de su dominante, que cada día era más frío con él, más distante, ya ni siquiera lo tocaba, ni tenía tiempo para él, como si no existiera. 

-Cumpliste la promesa que le hiciste a ese bastardo, así que, puedes irte, ser libre. 

Estaba emocionado por esa información, aunque era un juez de la suprema corte, uno con demasiado poder, suficiente para poner en aprietos a Kanon, se veía joven, sano, elegante con ese traje negro, con su cabello recogido en una coleta, sus ojos seguían ocultos detrás de su fleco. 

-¿Crees que Kanon me deje ir después de estos diez años a su lado? 

Le preguntó bebiendo de un vaso de whisky, con una esfera de hielo, con lentitud, temiendo el día que por fin se cumplieran los diez años, porque pensaba que Kanon únicamente esperaba que se cumpliera esa fecha para librarse de él, no sabía si lo dejaria ir, o lo mataria, con el arma que usó para dejar inválido a Aioria, a quienes mató, poco después, cuando se realizó esa guerra por su culpa, decía. 

-Tendrá que hacerlo, tengo suficiente información de ese desgraciado para meterlo en prisión para toda su maldita vida si no te deja ir. 

Minos estaba furioso, odiaba a Kanon como a nadie, esperando que su amigo se alegrara un poco, pero por el contrario, se veía sumamente preocupado, asustado por lo que acababa de decirle, tal vez pensaba que como despedida, su esposo le dejaría morir en uno de sus coches o lo mataría el mismo, como hizo con un joven llamado Isaak y un tipo llamado Hyoga. 

Encontraron sus cuerpos un año antes del accidente del joven Aioria Oros, que a su vez, sucedió varios meses antes del inicio de la sangrienta guerra por esa zona, Minos no sabia que se debía, a que su pequeño deseaba escapar con el más joven, para recuperar la atención del mayor, que había barrido con ellos, con los Kido, con demasiados infelices, para ser el mayor narcotraficante de ese país. 

-O tal vez… hasta pueda conseguirle una pena de muerte si logro extraditarlo. 

Y como Minos no lo sabía, le informaba a su amigo de lo que sucedería pronto, en los próximos días, cuando los diez años por fin se cumplieran, cuando el pudiera salvar a su amigo de ese demente de cincuenta y un años, cuyo cumpleaños también estaba cerca, decían que preparaban una fiesta para los gemelos. 

-Supongo entonces que lo mejor es que me deje ir. 

Susurro, bebiendo su vaso de un solo trago, de forma profunda, con una actitud que hablaba de su desesperación al ser olvidado, después de darle diez años de su vida a Kanon, quien parecía no lo aprecio como esperaba, preguntandose en ese momento si alguien más joven lo entretenía, si se había conseguido ese nuevo juguete, para dejar el anterior en una repisa.

-Si, a ti te tengo un puesto en el despacho que abrí, podrás practicar leyes de nuevo, una vez que seas libre. 

La comida llegó pronto, habían pedido un filete con puré de papa, salsa de vino y pan con ajo, una comida que les gustaba, que disfrutaban cuando aún estudiaban leyes, lo que comió durante su cita con el señor Heinstein, quien murió de una forma trágica, en un accidente. 

-¿Donde esta Aiacos? 

Después de lo sucedido con su amigo, no se habían perdonado, mucho menos cuando salieron de vacaciones, al mismo tiempo que Radamanthys se entregaba a Kanon, cuando su esposa quiso vengarse. 

-El y yo peleamos… fue nuestra culpa que Kanon te hiciera lo que te hizo, él no tiene el valor para verte, yo si lo tuve. 

Minos quería protegerlo del peligro, regresarle la vida que perdió, y no le importaba enfrentarse con Kanon para que su amigo fuera libre, pero, estaba seguro que no pelearía con él, lo tenía en la bolsa y sabía que ya no visitaba la mansión donde vivía Radamanthys. 

-¿No temes que Kanon escuche esto y te haga daño? 

Le pregunto observando hacia todas direcciones, sin reconocer a nadie, a ninguno de los matones de su esposo, aunque, de todas formas no los conocía a todos, nadie los observaba, parecía que no lo buscaban, no lo habían seguido y para que no pudiera rastrearlo, pagaría con dinero en efectivo, que había sacado varios días antes, muy lejos de allí, había usado el metro, caminado varias cuadras, hasta se había cambiado de ropa, todo para que Minos no sufriera ningún peligro. 

-Ya le mande un mensaje a Kanon y a Saga, más les vale comportarse como se los pedi.

Minos los había amenazado, estaba seguro de que por fin, su amigo era libre de Kanon, que no podrían obligarlo a permanecer con él y que este no pelearia por mantenerlo, se decía, que visitaba a un sujeto de cabello azul, un político de nombre Milo, cada tanto tiempo. 

-Tengo todo, todas las personas que han sido asesinadas, la última fue la señorita Kido, el primero fue el señor Heinstein, el muy maldito lo mato, asi que si me lastiman, la información se hará pública. 

Radamanthys no supo qué pensar, al escuchar todo lo que Minos le decía, especialmente que la primera vida que tomo Kanon, había sido la de Hades Heinstein, su amigo se lo enseño en una computadora, donde estaban los archivos policiacos que el juez había conseguido. 

-Estás a salvo. 

*****

Hola, para todas las personas que ayer se quedaron con dudas, si, existen dos kanon, dos radamanthys y dos Hades, al segundo Hades lo mataron por fin, pero quedan dos visitantes todavía, el pequeño que perdió a su amo y el cultista que perdió a su cachorrito, cada uno esperando obtener un reemplazo del que perdieron, aunque, primero leeremos cómo perdió a su dominante el pequeño con los tatuajes. Muchas gracias por seguirme hasta aquí. SeikenNJ.


	73. desesperanza

Ya estaba a salvo, pensó por unos instantes, nadie se atrevería a dañar al juguete de Kanon, sin embargo, suponía que Minos hablaba del propio Kanon, que podría matarlo antes de dejarlo ir, era de él de quien estaría seguro. 

-Vivir con Kanon, no es tan horrible como te lo imaginas.

Pronunció de pronto, pensando en la posibilidad de huir, de vivir sin él, pero no lo deseaba, no quería apartarse de Kanon, aunque, no sabía que era para el hombre mayor, bien sabía que para él, su dominante era su mundo, era todo lo que tenía y todo lo que deseaba. 

-Yo… yo lo quiero… 

Le amaba, ni siquiera sabía porque aun lo amaba y esos diez años a su lado no fueron tan malos, si lograba olvidar su infidelidad, la suya, el intento por llamar su atención y los últimos meses, en los cuales había estado muy distante, como si ya no le interesara estar a su lado.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa más, que después de todo lo que te ha hecho, de destruir tu vida, tu piensas que lo quieres. 

Minos podía creer esas palabras, lo había visto en muchos casos, en mujeres, en niños, en personas secuestradas, cada uno de ellos amaba a la persona que había tomado su vida, la había retorcido y entonces, le había hecho daño, porque estaban tan acostumbrados a ese dolor, que la única forma de sobrevivir, era aceptarlo como algo bueno. 

-Pero solo es un síndrome de estocolmo, sientes agrado por quien deberías odiar y aunque no pude hacer nada en el pasado, ahora si puedo, yo voy a protegerte. 

No había hecho nada cuando los sacaron del antro, cuando los expulsaron de la Atlántida por miedo a ser castigados, a manchar su futuro, creyendo que Radamanthys podía salir ileso, nunca pensó que Kanon le secuestraria, le obligaría a estar a su lado y después de diez años, podría matarlo, ni tampoco pensó que su amigo se sometería a su voluntad.

-No quiero tu protección, si Kanon, no me deja ir esta bien, si no me desea, podré marcharme… 

Minos tenía varios planes que había ideado solo, el primero era ese, ofrecerle recuperar su vida, deteniendo a Kanon, obligándolo a dejarlo ir a cambio de su silencio, pero no pensaba que su amigo decidiera quedarse, estuviera tan seguro de su amor, que quisiera quedarse a su lado.

-El no me matara, lo sé. 

Ya lo había destruido, ya le había robado su honor, su seguridad, lo había transformado en un sirviente sin amor propio, en alguien tan sumiso, tan dependiente, que le hacía dudar si su amigo aun seguía vivo debajo de aquella patética criatura bebiendo un poco de licor enfrente suyo.

-Radamanthys, por favor, el te ha hecho mucho daño. 

Minos quiso hacerle ver que lo destruyo, que le hizo daño, que le robo su riqueza, sus posesiones, su trabajo, su futuro, Kanon le había transformado en un mero adorno y estaba seguro, que en ese momento ya buscaba a otro muchacho que arruinar, como arruino a Radamanthys.

-Pero no puedo odiarlo, yo se que me ama. 

Minos seguía tranquilo, aunque estaba furioso por dentro, quería golpearlo, quería arrebatarlo de ese sitio para regresarle lo que le robaron, para mantenerlo seguro, Aiacos no estaba en lo correcto, a su amigo no podía gustarle esa clase de vida, no podía ser tan patético.

-Si te amara no te habría hecho lo que te hizo. 

Radamanthys medito esas palabras, seguro que Kanon lo había salvado de ir a prisión, evito que Pandora pudiera encerrarlo de por vida, mató a su esposa, culpo a su mecánico, le dio una vida, le dio riquezas, todo lo que podía desear, le dio una vida placentera, le hacía sentir hermoso, como un tesoro, aunque nunca se lo había dicho, él amaba a Kanon por todo eso y podía ignorar su error, hasta perdonarlo, le estaba agradecido por esa vida que compartían.

-No quiero que lastimes a Kanon. 

Fueron sus palabras, terminandose su licor de un solo trago, tomando una decision, no queria que dañaran a Kanon y si él deseaba que permanecieran juntos después de esos diez años, lo aceptaría, si decidía que lo deseaba lejos, que ya había tenido suficiente de él, entonces, también lo aceptaría, aunque no podía imaginarse una vida sin él.

-Radamanthys, por favor, piensa lo que harás y piensalo bien. 

Minos golpeó la mesa en ese momento, aunque su voz seguía tranquila, calmada, esperando que Radamanthys comprendiera que lo mejor era alejarse, hacerle pagar su rapto, porque Kanon no era una buena persona y el asesino al señor Heinstein, del que sabía su amigo se había enamorado en su juventud.

-¿Que tengo que pensar? 

Esa pregunta le hizo enfurecer, pero aun así se mantuvo quieto, con una ira amarga que iba creciendo un poco mas, no contra su amigo, pero si contra Kanon Gemini, el peor rufián de todos, el asesino de muchos, el demonio de la Atlántida, que había extendido sus tentáculos y ahora, tenía preso a su amigo, a su casi hermano. 

-Si quieres ser un esclavo los días que te queden de vida, o quieres de regreso tu libertad. 

Radamanthys se levantó entonces, estaba cansado de que le hablara de esa forma, no era ningún imbécil y sabía lo que aceptó cuando hizo ese trato, le gustaba su vida con Kanon, que había de malo en querer se protegido, ser consentido, por el hombre mayor, que lo trataba como algo valioso, aunque fuera tan solo un juguete. 

-No necesito tu ayuda Minos, ni tu lastima, yo sabía lo que me ofrecían y estos diez años han sido muy buenos. 

Minos no quiso creerle, pero no se levantó con Radamanthys, se obligó a permanecer en su asiento, observando a su amigo sin entender sus palabras, su reacción sumisa, su sumisión frente a ese bastardo, ese anciano que le duplicaba fácilmente la edad. 

-No hagas nada, no necesito que me salves, no quiero que me salven. 

Le advirtió, esperando que quisiera escucharle, dejando entonces varios billetes, suficiente para pagar lo que consumieron más una buena propina, pensando que si alguna vez tuviera que trabajar en algo, le gustaria ser mesero y si lo fuera, agradeceria que le dejaran una propina adecuada.

-¡Maldita sea! 

Minos se levantó para sostenerlo del brazo, para evitar que se marchara, llamando la atención de los presentes, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto, podía verlos, podían llevarle ese mensaje a Kanon, él ya tenía el poder para proteger a su amigo. 

-¡Antes de conocerlo eras un hombre orgulloso! 

Radamanthys no trato de soltarse, escuchando las palabras de Minos, suponiendo que así lo veía él, antes era un hombre orgulloso, pero en ese momento ya no lo era, por lo cual, comenzaba a verlo como alguien inferior, únicamente por aceptar esa clase de vida, que se repetía a sí mismo, era muy buena, ni siquiera tenía que salir a trabajar.

-¡Y ahora mírate, te gusta que te dominen, que te digan que hacer! 

Minos pronunciar esas últimas palabras con demasiado odio, con desprecio, para repentinamente, sin saber la razón, besar los labios de Radamanthys, quien se sorprendió al principio, para después propinarle un puñetazo que casi lo lanzó a la mesa, haciendo que cayera en esta.

-¡No eres un maldito juguete! 

Radamanthys llevo unos dedos a sus labios, para después, negar eso, no era un juguete que cualquiera pudiera tocar, no era un juguete, era el compañero de Kanon Gemini, y tal vez, en otro mundo, en otra clase de vida, sería su segundo al mando o su consejero, por lo cual, no aceptaría esa clase de atenciones de nadie que no fuera él, su Kanon.

-No lo soy… 

Pronunció al ver como le veían todos los presentes, imaginando lo que estarían pensando y lo que pasaría si ese suceso llegaba a los oídos de Kanon, lo furioso que estaria, asi que lo mejor era retirarse.

-Gracias Minos, todo esto que has hecho, lo agradezco, pero… no te lo pedí. 

Sus palabras eran frías, al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a retirarse, seguro de que ese escándalo sería mencionó por mucho tiempo, dos hombre besandose en publico, ese chisme llegaria a los oídos de Kanon y entonces, suponía, que no podria perdonarlo por eso. 

-¡A dónde vas! 

Minos le gritó, logrando que se detuviera, especialmente cuando volvieron a sostenerlo de su brazo, evitando que se marchara de ese sitio.

-De regreso a casa. 

Fue su respuesta, quería regresar a casa antes de que Kanon se diera cuenta de que se había marchado, aunque bien sabía que Kanon ya no lo visitaba, que ya no le importaba lo que hiciera, no quería decepcionar a su amante. 

-No vuelvas a buscarme, no quiero que Kanon se enoje conmigo. 

Radamanthys no quería que eso pasara, que Kanon se enojara con el, pero también se preocupaba por la seguridad de Minos, pues, mató a Aioria por intentar seducirlo, después de la amenaza de Minos, de ese beso, su amante le haría pagar por ello.

-Y no quiero que te maten o lastimen. 

Tal vez no debió pronunciar aquellas palabras, se daba cuenta, porque el enojo de Minos se despejo de su rostro, para mostrar un poco de esperanza en sus ojos, en sus facciones, para despues sonreir, como siempre hacía, una mueca siniestra que solamente auguraba problemas.

-Y no necesito que me apartes de Kanon, yo no quiero irme. 

Quería quedarse a su lado, lo amaba y lo necesitaba, aunque eso no fuera honorable, aunque fuera patética, él sabía lo que deseaba, él deseaba a su dominante, que en su corazón era su igual. 

-Yo quiero quedarme a su lado.

*****

-Pronto terminaran los diez años y mi pequeño se marchara. 

Pronunció Kanon de pronto, aun con los documentos que le mandará el juez Minos en sus manos, a los que no les dio importancia, no sabía lo suficiente sobre él como para poder hacerle temer, o retroceder, porque si bien era un juez poderoso, el jugaba cartas con el gobernador, había asistido a la boda de la hija del presidente, no tenía nada que temer. 

-¿Cómo lo sabes? 

Ambos lo sabían, pero aun así, no era cosa de todos los días que Kanon visitará a su hermano mayor en busca de consejo, tratando de trazar una ruta de salida de su predicamento, seguro de que su pequeño deseaba marcharse de su mansión, por eso ya no la visitaba como le gustaría.

-Soy muy viejo para un muchacho lleno de vida como él. 

Como tampoco se había retirado, para poder disfrutar de sus últimos años de vida, que esperaban fueron varias décadas, en compañía de su pequeño rubio, que sabía salió unos días antes, tratando de que no pudiera rastrearlo, pero, sabía dónde se encontraba, con quien, siempre cuidaba de su amor.

-Le he hecho mucho daño, le fui infiel con Isaak, mate a su amante. 

Había sido infiel y ni siquiera sabia la razon de eso, solo que de un momento a otro tenía a Isaak en su regazo al mismo tiempo que su rubio le esperaba en casa, como un buen esposo, rompiendo su promesa, varias veces, únicamente para demostrarse que aún tenía la vitalidad, que aún era apuesto, tanto, como para seducir a un joven como Isaak, cuando tenía un joven como Radamanthys a su lado.

-Y antes de eso, de que buscara a alguien más, mi pequeño me solicitó que le dijera que yo era suyo, que le pertenecía, no le respondí, en vez de eso fui con Isaak. 

Había esperado varios días por la llegada de su pequeño, después de cancelar todas sus tarjetas, esperando que por fin decidiera ir a recoger su propia tarjeta, que visitara su banco, para saber dónde estaba, y al llegar, estaba tan enojado, pero se veía tan hermoso, que quiso hacerlo suyo, hacerle el amor con desesperación. 

Su pequeño le ofreció regresar a como era en el pasado, antes de que se marchara, de los celos y del único reclamo que le hizo, únicamente tenía que decirle que era suyo, que también le pertenecía y como un imbecil, en vez de decirle que fue suyo esa primera vez juntos, se marchó, se fue a buscar a Isaak, que le llamó desesperado, pidiendo su ayuda. 

-El dia que decidiste matarlo… 

El mismo dia que decidio que habia tenido suficiente de Isaak, no porque quisiera robarle su negocio, porque le hubiera robado alguna pertenencia, sino, porque deseaba vengarse de su pequeño, el que destrozó su rostro, pero no recibió ningún castigo. 

-Si, lo peor es que piensa que mate a Isaak por algo que me hizo a mi, por serme infiel… 

Kanon era la clase de persona que siempre se guardaba sus temores, sus sentimientos para sí mismo, generalmente sufría en silencio y actuaba pensando en el bienestar de quien amaba, como en este caso, el pequeño rubio, que Saga estaba seguro, le habría ayudado a matar a Isaak, con mucho gusto. 

-Y yo me divertía con ese chico, hasta puede decir que lo quise, pero sabía que él se divertía con Hyoga, nadie puede mentirme. 

Cómo supo casi inmediatamente que su pequeño le era infiel, que se veía en secreto con alguien, podía notar ese perfume barato, esas marcas que no fueron hechas por él, pero no decía nada, solo esperaba saber que tan lejos llegarian con esa mentira. 

-Lo quería, si, pero ni siquiera me importaba lo que hiciera Isaak, era divertido, sí, pero… no era como él, no era mi pequeño rubio demente. 

Llegó a quererlo, pero no tanto como para castigar a Radamanthys por su ataque de celos, mucho menos para dejarlo, su vida era ese joven que llevaron a su antro como un tributo, ese pobre chico que había sido humillado, que no amaba a su esposa, pero aun asi se quedaba a su lado para cumplir su palabra, como con él, supuso. 

-Pero Isaak estaba seguro que yo lo amaba, que abandonaria a mi chico por el, asi que cuando Radamanthys le cortó la cara, cuando se fue de nuestra mansión, cuando me puse como loco tratando de dar con él, se dio cuenta que no lo haría, no iba a dejar a mi pequeño por el. 

Y busco la forma de castigarlo, de hacerle daño a los dos, pero especialmente a su Radamanthys, que había sido al primero al que le habían hecho daño, que aun vivia con el, unicamente porque le prometió diez años de su vida, los que pronto se cumplirian para su profunda desesperacion.

-Isaak se vengaría, de mí, pero sobre todo de él y estaba buscando la forma de matarlo, para apartarme de mi pequeño, quería que pareciera un accidente, así que tuve que matarlo… 

Nadie lastimaria a su pequeño, nadie a excepcion de el, supuso, porque ese dia le rompio el corazon, destruyó su confianza, pero le obligo a permanecer a su lado, porque lo amaba, en silencio, pero lo amaba con todo su ser. 

-Isaak me llamó para verse conmigo, al mismo tiempo que Radamanthys quiso que le dijera que yo le pertenecía, para que todo fuera como antes de mi error, pero me marché, fui a matar a mi amante, para proteger a mi amado. 

Que en represalia se busco un amante, al que daño frente a sus ojos, gastando la bala que debía ser para su rubio, pero no quería hacerle daño, no quería matarlo, no quería perderlo como perdio ese juguete, que apartaron de sus manos, lo único que tuvo cuando era un niño, su único consuelo, algo tan valioso, que odio a su hermano por apartarlo de su lado. 

-Pero el cree que me fui a consolar a Isaak después de darle una lección, únicamente porque deseaba hacerle cumplir su condena de los diez años, para obligarle a estar a mi lado y esa historia de mi jueguete de madera, hizo que piense que solo es eso para mi. 

No pensaba que fuera su rayo de luz y esperanza, su salvavidas en aguas turbulentas, creía que solo se trataba de un objeto, y no pensaba que su pequeño pudiera entenderlo, porque para él que siempre lo había tenido todo, no comprendía lo que significaba no tener nada y de pronto, tener algo. 

-Un juguete…

Kanon rara vez bebía alguna clase de licor, no era bueno para los negocios, ni para su humor, ya que estaba completamente desesperado, porque pensaba, que volvería a romper una de sus palabras, porque no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir de su vida. 

-Convencí a mi pequeño de que no lo amo, te das cuenta, así que cuando llegue a casa, me recordara que fecha es, me dirá que lo deje ir y no podré hacerlo, no podré dejarlo marchar, lo que hará que me odie todavía un poco más. 

Saga volvió a leer la amenaza de Minos, que era un problema menor, porque sabían que no tenía los contactos y que ese juez lo estaba subestimando. 

-¿Qué harás con Minos? 

Nada, no creía que pudiera cumplir sus amenazas. 

*****

Hola, espero que les guste este capitulo y muchas gracias por seguirme hasta aquí, recuerden, mis historias las pueden leer gratuitamente en Wattpad y Amor Yaoi, porque son historias gratuitas, sin fines de lucro. SeikeNJ.


	74. dolor absoluto

-¿En donde estabas? 

Esa voz, era como un dejavu de aquella ocasión que salió de su mansión, buscando algo de olvido, y como si fuera esa ocasión avanzó una parte de las escaleras, deteniéndose a la mitad, cuando Kanon prendió la luz, observandole desde su sillón especial, con un cigarrillo en sus labios.

-¿Porque haces preguntas que te hacen quedar mal? 

Radamanthys suspiró, ya sabía en donde se encontraba y no veía la necesidad de que su amo le preguntara eso, porque los dos lo sabían, estaba seguro que tenía videos, fotografías, lo que su necesidad por mantenerlo vigilado le pidiera.

-Tal vez porque sigo esperando que tu me digas la verdad, sin tener que obligarte a eso. 

Pronunció Kanon con suficiente molestia en su voz, para hacerle retroceder, pero en vez de huir como aquella ocasión bajo las escaleras, esperando que cualquier castigo que hubiera ideado lo realizará, si quería que se fuera se lo dijera, si deseaba matarlo, que le disparara, estaba cansado de aquellos juegos donde él no valía nada.

-En cinco días terminan los diez años que te prometi, yo cumpli mi palabra hasta que tu rompiste la tuya y aun así, solamente lo hice para tratar de llamar tu atención de nuevo. 

Kanon parecía distante, escuchando sus palabras, ajeno a su dolor, haciéndole sonreír con tristeza, la clase de sonrisa quebrada que alguien con el corazón roto mostraba, tratando de verse fuerte.

-Pero no sucedió… 

Aquello lo dijo casi llorando, llevando una mano a su rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas, recordando las palabras de Minos, sus reclamos, su oportunidad para recuperar su vida, una que rechazó.

-Santo cielo, Minos tiene razón, soy patético. 

Kanon sostuvo a Radamanthys de ambos brazos, recordando ese beso, la forma en que pensaba dejarlo ir en ocasiones y después, se retractaba, pero ese acto, ese beso, le hizo ver que no era asi, el no lo dejaría marcharse.

-¿Por eso lo besaste? 

Radamanthys no lo beso, fue besado y no sabía la razón de aquel beso, únicamente que no correspondio a esa caricia, a esa desesperación, pero para Kanon lo más probable era que no lo viera de esa forma, no lo amaba, no lo deseaba, no lo quería a su lado, pero no deseaba verlo con nadie más.

-Al bastardo que me amenazó para mantenerme alejado de ti, que me ha hecho ausentarme de los que piensa son mis últimos días contigo, que piensa que puede detenerme. 

Radamanthys apenas comprendió esas palabras, pero si la amenaza encubierta, le haría daño a Minos, únicamente porque el se preocupaba de su seguridad, porque intentaba regresarle todo lo que le robaron por su absurdo enamoramiento.

-¿De que estas hablando? 

Kanon había tenido que apartarse de su mansión, cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, dejarle todo a Saga, tenía todo el dinero que podría desear y a su pequeño en su cama, nada mas le faltaba, pero esa carta, esa nota le hizo ver que su vida como criminal nunca se terminaria. 

-Tu amigo me mandó un mensaje hace unos meses, fue claro, quiere que te deje ir pasando estos diez años, para el dia de mi cumpleaños, porque piensa que no eres nada para mí, más que un objeto.

Eso era para Kanon, un juguete, nada diferente a sus botellas, o sus muebles, una pertenencia más llenándose de polvo, no era nada especial para el, lo sabía perfectamente. 

-Un juguete… 

No era un juguete, o al menos, no era la clase de juguete que uno deja en el armario, en una caja, era la clase de posesión que se tiene en una vitrina, que se admira diariamente, que cualquier coleccionista protege, era la clase de posesión de la que solo hay una en todo el mundo.

-Pero ese bastardo tiene una sorpresa arreglada para él, porque nadie va a apartarme de ti. 

Una sorpresa en su auto, que estallaría apenas lo prendiera, y si tenía suerte, tenía gente apostada en el sitio para asesinarlo, Saga le daría su ayuda, le dejaría matarlo a cambio de su territorio, para que pudieran comprar una casa cerca de una playa, para pasar el resto de sus vidas en ese sitio.

-Ni siquiera tu. 

Y ni siquiera Radamanthys podría huir, ni siquiera él podría apartarlo de su lado, solo la misma muerte, a la que no le temía, porque él era quien portaba toda su suerte, quien tenía el poder, la ambición, el era Kanon Gemini. 

-¿Que significa eso? 

Kanon sonrió como aquella ocasión cuando fue a pedirle ayuda, acariciando su mejilla, con una expresión casi demente, seguro de que siempre obtenía lo que deseaba, que siempre tendría lo que quisiera de él.

-No puedo vivir sin ti y si estas tan confundido como para pensar que yo te dejaré marcharte, estás en un error terrible. 

Susurro casi entre dientes, tratando de besar sus labios, de arrebatarle un beso, pero esta vez no lo permitió, empujandolo, demostrandole que si no había peleado con el, que si no se le había enfrentado, era porque no quería, no porque no pudiera.

-¿Qué harás con Minos? 

Radamanthys sostuvo a Kanon de su ropa, acercando su rostro al suyo, esperando escuchar una respuesta, alguna clase de razón en esa locura, en ese extraño comportamiento.

-¿Que le haras a Minos? 

Kanon sostuvo las muñecas de Radamanthys, relamiendo sus labios, disfrutando de ese fuego, aunque bien sabía que su pequeño no pelearia demasiado, lo había enseñado bien, era un chico obediente.

-Eso depende de ti…

Como lo supuso, Radamanthys dejó de pelear al escuchar esas palabras, observandole de esa misma forma del pasado, cuando parecía que no comprendía del todo su idioma, su deseo y su mensaje.

-Si te quedas conmigo otros diez años, podré perdonarlo y dejarle vivir. 

Casi como un cervatillo asustado por los faros de niebla de un tráiler, a punto de ser arrollado, sin poder huir, sin un lugar a donde correr, ni a dónde irse. 

-No, ya no voy a jugar más tus juegos… 

Pero esta vez pudo moverse, pudo pelear con el, negarse a sus deseos, porque retrocedió varios pasos, molesto, furioso por esa amenaza, sin someterse, sin entregarse a él como siempre sucedia.

-¡Y si le tocas un solo cabello a Minos te lo hare pagar! 

Esa amenaza hizo que Kanon enfureciera, sosteniendo a Radamanthys de ambos brazos, empujándolo hacia uno de los sillones, el más largo, donde cayeron ambos, él sobre su pequeño, que intentaba soltarse.

-¿Lo defenderas? 

Le pregunto molesto, sintiendo como Radamanthys le propinaba un rodillazo, apartandolo de su cuerpo, para huir de sus brazos, sosteniendo lo primero que encontró, que era una estatuilla de mármol que usaría como una macana de ser necesario.

-No vas a lastimarlo, no dañaras a mis amigos, a nadie más. 

Kanon se recuperó rápidamente de aquel rodillazo, de la sorpresa de ser atacado por Radamanthys, que sostenía una estatuilla de la diosa Athena entre sus manos, como si quisiera golpearlo con ella.

-Si tu me amas no dañaras a nadie… 

Radamanthys le ordenó, señalandolo con esa estatua, haciendo que se detuviera, cuando se colocó detrás de uno de los sillones, como buscando protección o entorpecer sus pasos.

-Pero tu no me amas, tu no me quieres, ya ni siquiera me deseas y yo sigo amándote como un maldito estúpido. 

Pero no espero que usará el mismo sillón, para saltar sobre él y caer encima suyo, inmovilizando con su cuerpo, para quitarle su arma provisional, sosteniéndolo de las muñecas..

-¿Como pude enamorarme de ti? 

Le pregunto cuando cayó la estatua de Athena, estrellándose en pequeños pedazos, al mismo tiempo que Kanon sostenía sus muñecas, para que no tratara de seguir luchando contra él.

-¿Cómo pude seguir amandote despues de tu engaño? 

Volvió a preguntar, cuando se sentó sobre su cadera, observandolo fijamente, con cierta frialdad, escuchando su dolor, su desesperación, preguntandose si eran ciertas sus palabras, si Radamanthys podía estar tan desquiciado como para amarlo, como para corresponderle.

-¿Como puedo estar tan podrido como para quererte? 

Kanon soltó las muñecas de Radamanthys, al menos una de ellas, para limpiar sus lágrimas, deseoso de escuchar esa dulce mentira, que volviera a decirle que lo amaba, que lo quería.

-¿De que estas hablando? 

Le pregunto, besando sus labios, acariciando sus mejillas, para ver esos ojos amarillos plagados de dolor, de sufrimiento, pero no del divertido, del que ambos disfrutaban, sino del dolor que te causa no sentirte amado por quien amas. 

-¿De que? 

Radamanthys le pregunto cuando Kanon se quito de arriba de su cuerpo, sentándose a su lado, escuchando todo lo que tenía que decirle.

-Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que yo te queria, que si he permanecido a tu lado es porque yo te quiero, porque me vuelves loco. 

Susurro abrazando sus rodillas, seguro que pronto sería ridiculizado, que Kanon le diría que tan loco pensaba que era, que tan patetico.

-Minos tiene razón, estoy loco, he perdido el honor y mi orgullo, porque aun te amo. 

Pero no llegó la burla, ni las risas, sino la confusión, Kanon apenas comprendía sus palabras, apenas comprendía que era amado por él, a pesar de todos sus errores y todos sus engaños.

-Soy un monstruo. 

Siempre supo que era un monstruo, él no fue el único que investigó respecto a su amante de ocasion, en poco tiempo se dio cuenta que se trataba de la peor clase de basura, pero era apuesto, era poderoso y estaba seguro de que le gustaba, tal vez tanto como a el, le gusto.

-Siempre supe que tu eras un monstruo. 

Tuvo que decirlo, porque era la verdad, comprendía la clase de persona de la que se trataba, pero aun asi, lo deseo, quiso ser suyo.

-Y le dije a Minos que me quedaria, si tu me deseabas a tu lado, pero ahora, después de esto, ya no se que hacer. 

Kanon escuchó sorprendido esa declaración, atreviéndose a sonreír, a pensar que si tenía esperanza de ser feliz a lado de su amante, quien estaba seguro que no le correspondian, pero estaba en un error, él estaba loco por su pequeño, estaba dispuesto a destruir el mundo, con tal de estar a su lado.

-Yo te pertenezco y tu a mi no… 

Esas fueron sus palabras, sintiendo de pronto como Kanon le abrazaba con fuerza, porque no podía estar más equivocado, porque el amaba a su pequeño, lo deseo desde ese primer instante en que lo vio, cuando fue con ella, cuando fue despreciado y de no serlo, habría encontrado la forma de separarlos, matándola a ella, socorriendo al dolido esposo, pero ese muchacho no habría escapado de sus garras.

-Yo me obsesione de ti desde el primer dia en que te vi, en ese instante en que destrozaron tu confianza, yo estaba en ese balcón, hipnotizado, abandonando todo por estar contigo, por tenerte para mi. 

El estaba acompañado de Sorrento, pero dejó de prestarle atención cuando vio al joven rubio, usó todos sus métodos para llevarlo a él, se enfrentó aún a su mismo hermano, a Milo, a Minos y Aiacos, todo por mantenerlo consigo.

-Sentí una punzada de deseo cada dia lejos de ti que solo se calmaba al observarte de lejos, te seguía a todas partes, te busque y logre obtener lo que deseaba, arrebatandolo de tu infortunio.

Radamanthys no lo vio de esa forma, porque nada de lo que había sucedido fue culpa de Kanon, todo era obra de Pandora, que deseaba castigarlo por darse cuenta que no le amaba, que se había enamorado de ese sujeto mayor, de ese vago de cabello negro, el dueño de ese club. 

-Tu me dominas Radamanthys, desde ese primer dia tu me dominaste a mi, me hiciste comportarme como alguien diferente, fuera de mi, dependiente de tu amor y de tu deseo. 

Kanon beso los labios de su pequeño con fuerza, con desesperación, pegándose a su cuerpo, gimiendo en sus labios, observandole fijamente, comprendiendo que lo amaban, que era amado, que sus sueños de retiro, de vivir con Radamanthys eran reales.

-Y soy capaz de destruir el mundo entero con tal de mantenerte a mi lado, por que seas mío, lo entiendes, destruiré lo que tenga que destruir, matare a quien tenga que matar, pero, no quiero vivir sin ti, no te dejaré vivir sin mi. 

Radamanthys le beso al escuchar esas palabras, tomándolas como una hermosa declaración de amor de la persona que amaba, de quien deseaba más que a cualquiera, gimiendo cuando Kanon paseo sus manos por su espalda, dispuesto a quitarle la ropa y hacerle suyo en ese momento, a la mitad de la sala.

-Esto… estas palabras deberían ser suficiente para odiarte, pero no lo hago, en cambio, yo te amo, yo te deseo, te quiero, me quiero quedar aquí, contigo, por el resto de nuestras vidas. 

Susurro, pegándose a Kanon, quien seguía acariciando su espalda, agradeciendole a los dioses, o demonios, cualquier deidad, al ente que le daba fuerza, que le daba suerte y había colocado a Radamanthys en su camino, escuchando repentinamente un disparo, un estruendo que no supo de dónde venía.

-El problema Radamanthys… es que te ha condicionado a su amor, te ha convencido que esto es lo correcto, cuando no lo es, tú eres su prisionero y te has acostumbrado a ser su esclavo, pero yo te salvaré, nosotros te salvaremos. 

Minos siguió disparandole a Kanon, utilizando su plan B, que era matar a Kanon si este no dejaba ir a su amigo, pensando que era la única forma de pagarle su error, de liberarlo de su condena.

-Y la única forma, parece que es matando a Kanon, apartandolo de ti. 

Kanon vio la sangre manchando su camisa, escuchando las palabras de Minos, que estaba recargando su arma, colocando balas nuevas en ella.

-No… 

Radamanthys trato de levantarse, pero Minos también le disparo, pero como en una amenaza, si seguia moviendose, le haría daño. 

-No puedo perdonarme por lo que permití que pasara… 

Susurro, fuera de sí, tomando una decisión, esa era dispararle a él también, matarlo ahora que podía, destruirlo, para que dejara de pensar en Kanon, apuntándole con su arma, ignorando de momento a Kanon, que ya debía ser uno con el infierno del que salió.

-Y la única forma en la que puedo perdonarme es… liberandote. 

Kanon le disparó a Minos, usando una pistola que siempre traía consigo, en unos tirantes, su puntería era excepcional, así que le disparó en la cabeza al hombre de cabello blanco, matándolo en medio de su sala.

-¡Kanon! 

Sin embargo, sus heridas eran demasiadas, muchas en órganos vitales, asi que pronto la muerte se llevaría al hombre de cabello negro.

-¡Kanon! 

*****

-Ya he escuchado suficiente, porque de la misma forma, yo no me detendré hasta tener a mi Radamanthys a mi lado, a mi espectro, a mi enemigo. 

Interrumpió Kanon la historia de ese Radamanthys, seguro de que sólo estaba tratando de tomar el lugar de alguien irremplazable, de su igual, al que había secuestrado un dios demente y no sabía en donde se encontraba, solo que no estaba con él, que era el sitio donde debería estar.

-Eso no eres tu, no puedes tomar su lugar, mi Radamanthys es especial, no es como nadie que haya conocido. 

*****

Hola, muchas gracias por leer esta historia, por sus comentarios, por sus estrellas, por sus lecturas. SeikenNJ.


	75. de entre los muertos

-No es como tu, lo siento...

Ni este Kanon era como el suyo, parecía una persona divertida, pero se daba cuenta que su corazón era tan puro o más puro que el corazón de Aioria, era un buen hombre, uno inocente y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto, porque lo que más añoraba era la oscuridad de su amado, de su dominante.

-Te llevaré a donde se encuentra la entrada, si es que no la cerraron aun.

La entrada se encontraba en un hotel, un edificio extraño que nadie parecía ver, como si estuviera perdido en la inmensidad, especialmente cuando pasaban enfrente suyo, sin percatarse de su monumental oscuridad, bebiendo un poco de café, ajenos a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, como los humanos sin cosmos, no se percataron de las guerras santas.

-¿Sin condiciones?

Kanon aceptaría su ayuda, pero también quería saber de qué clase de condición estaban hablando, que tenía que hacer para recibir su ayuda y se sorprendió cuando Radamanthys, ese joven perturbado, le sonrió con cierta inocencia.

-Si hay condiciones.

No pensaba que Radamanthys, su dragón, le pidiera algo a cambio cuando decidiera ayudarle, de alguna forma, pensaba que eso no estaba en su honor, que no se vendería por nada de ese mundo, aunque, no lo conocía del todo, creía que su enemigo era un soldado noble.

-¿Cual?

Y siempre iba al grano, nunca perdía el tiempo con extraños silencio, al menos eso pensaba, al mismo tiempo que este Radamanthys, acariciaba su mano con sus dedos, de forma circular, una caricia que encontró invasiva, así que separó su mano de su cuerpo.

-Llevame contigo, no quiero permanecer más tiempo en este lugar, comprendiendo que tu estas aqui, pero no vas a amarme nunca.

Respondió esta vez con desagrado, mordiendo su labio inferior en una actitud que encontró de cierta forma infantil, que no le gustaba, pero no dijo nada, si quería marcharse de ese sitio estaba bien por él, no quería que su dragón creyera que prefería un amante excesivamente sumiso.

-Sólo si me juras no interferir en mi misión.

Radamanthys negó eso, acariciando la mejilla de Kanon con su mano derecha, siendo detenido por el general marino, que conforme pasaba el tiempo iba encontrando mayores diferencias y menores similitudes, este no era su dragón.

-Lo prometo.

Pero este no era su dragon, asi que, no confiaria en el, no podia hacerlo.

*****

-¿Te gusta?

Kanon sostenía algo que parecía ropa, que suponía estaba hecho para su talla, ropa negra de dos piezas, las dos de algo que podría ser cuero, o látex, un material lustroso, que estaba seguro se pegaría a su piel, la clase de ropa que no le gustaba utilizar, pues, Kanon parecía no estar dispuesto a prestarle de su ropa, K, quería decirle qué hacer, cómo vestirse y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

-Lo mande hacer especialmente para ti.

Lo notaba, especialmente por esa extraña expresión en su rostro, que hablaba de su deseo, de su adoración, pero también hablaba de su necesidad por tenerlo controlado, como si al tenerlo siempre cerca, no podría perderlo.

-Está demasiado ajustado, me queda como una segunda piel.

Radamanthys se puso la ropa hecha para él, notando que en efecto, era como una segunda piel y de tener piercings estos podrían verse sin ninguna dificultad, como sus músculos se dibujaban con esa cosa puesta.

-¿No te gusta?

Probablemente vio su expresión de completo desagrado, aunque estaba seguro que esperaba escuchar un "me encanta" sin embargo, simplemente sonrió, algo apenado, suspirando antes de darle su respuesta, buscando alguna otra prenda con sus ojos, encontrando una chamarra de cuero también, la que se pondría para cubrirse un poco, pues siempre le había molestado que le vieran fijamente.

-Dame una chamarra o un abrigo, no quiero que nadie vea lo que solo te pertenece a ti.

Esperaba que con esa respuesta Kanon lo escuchara, al mismo tiempo que buscaba la chamarra que había visto, amarrandola a su cintura casi inmediatamente, escuchando los pasos de K, que besando su cuello, llevaba sus manos a su chamarra, para quitársela de encima.

-Yo creo que te ves hermoso, como una obra de arte.

Una pintura, o tal vez una estatua, sin embargo, no tenía su cosmos, así que comprendía que por el momento no podía salir de allí, sin poner en riesgo su vida y sabía, que este Kanon, al que llamaría K, podria matarlo por un descuido o por culpa de los celos.

-Yo me consideraría a mi mismo un arma.

Susurro, sintiendo los besos de K en sus hombros, como acariciaba su cintura, pegándose a su cuerpo, como si se le hubiera olvidado que tenían que salir a una fiesta, sin embargo, al escuchar el timbre de su celular, suspiro.

-Como tu pistola o tu navaja, no como una simple pintura o estatua, bonita, pero completamente inútil.

K observó los mensajes en su celular, actuando como si no estuviera en ese sitio, como si lo que tuviera que decir no importara y al ser un juez, que siempre tenía la última palabra, que siempre era respetado, hizo que comenzara a perder la paciencia.

-Como tu cachorro...

El cachorro era un rotweiller demasiado grande para su gusto, el que ya le había mostrado los dientes al menos una vez y no dejaba de mirarlo, probablemente comprendía que no sentía aprecio por su amo.

-¿Como Cerbero?

Un perro de ese tamaño podía hacerle mucho daño, especialmente cuando no tenía cosmos ni un arma con que defenderse, y pensaba, o esperaba que tarde o temprano, le permitiera apartar a esa criatura, que le observaba como si fuera su enemigo, un peligro para su amo.

-Si, como Cerbero...

Y para que K comprendiera que no era una buena idea tener a ese perro a su lado, trato de acercar su mano a la cabeza del animal, que le gruño, apartándose, llamando la atención de su dueño, que parecía preocupado, de momento.

-Aunque no le agrado demasiado, no creo que me recuerde.

Radamanthys comprendía que Cerbero no lo conocía, pero esperaba que su aroma fuera parecido al del pobre infeliz que murió al saltar de ese balcón sellado, sin embargo, cuando volvió a gruñirle, K silbo, de una forma especial, para que su perro se marchara de ese sitio.

-Ya se acostumbrara a ti.

Así que ese perro actuaba como el mítico can del Inframundo, como un guardián que le evitaria salir de alli o atacar a K, sin que este interfiriera, por lo cual, apartando su mano, sintió como su carcelero colocaba un collar de oro en su cuello, con el símbolo de géminis en el.

-No importa, me gustan mucho más los gatos, son mucho más independientes y listos.

Radamanthys pronunció entonces admirando el collar que le había puesto, suponiendo que de esa forma trataba al chico que se mató, rechazando esa vida, que no sería tan mala, si él no fuera uno de los espectros del dios Hades, si no fuera uno de los jueces de las almas y si su Kanon, no estuviera en ese otro mundo.

-A mi me gustan los cachorros, su lealtad, su necesidad por agradar, me gusta que me obedezcan.

Y a él no le gustaba obedecer, sin los alicientes necesarios, uno de ellos su honor en la guerra, el otro, agradarle a Kanon, el joven e inocente general de poseidón, que era hermosos, era astuto y sobretodo, poderoso.

-Yo prefiero cuando alguien te convence de hacer algo y es tan inteligente que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que te está manipula, que estas actuando justo como él desea que lo hagas.

Esa clase de persona manipuladora que podía lograr que los dioses se arrodillaran ante ellos, como Kanon, en cambio K, podia ver que estaba roto, que fuera lo que fuera que pasó en ese accidente lo cambió para siempre y no le gustaba cuidar de sus amantes, el prefería que cuidaran de él, ya tenía suficiente con las guerras, con Pandora, como para que también tuviera que ser el pilar de la locura de su amante.

-Eso es algo que me gusta de ti...

Que le encantaba de Kanon, asi que besando sus labios, cerrando sus ojos, podía imaginarse que a quien besaba era a él, su cuerpo era el mismo, su cabello, aún su aroma, podía fingir su deseo.

-Tu inteligencia.

K suspiro al separarse de sus labios, rodeando su cintura con sus manos, perdido en su rostro, acariciando sus cejas, sus mejillas, sus labios, para besarle de nuevo, a este Radamanthys que era menor que su cachorrito, pero al mismo tiempo, veía como alguien mucho menor.

-Aunque ese pobre niño no comprendió lo mucho que valías.

Pronunció, cuando llevo una de sus manos a su muslo, el de la pierna que rompió, la que estaba sana, apartándose unos centímetros, recordando el dolor de su muerte, lo mucho que se esforzó por comprarlo con riquezas y cómo escapó, sin importarle su sentir, ni su afecto.

-¿Pero tu si? ¿Aunque no sea ese Kanon? ¿El de la Atlántida?

Radamanthys camino hasta pegarse a su espalda, abrazándolo ahora el, besando su cuello y sus mejillas, recargando su barbilla en su hombro, esperando que K confiara en el, al menos lo suficiente para apartarlo de esa máquina, sintiendo como su cuerpo añoraba el cosmos, olvidando algunos detalles, de sus vidas más remotas.

-¿Tu que crees?

Le pregunto, tratando de ser sexy, de ser sensual, pero K volteo tempestivamente, empujándolo contra la mesa de madera maciza, sentandolo en ella, para acariciar sus piernas con sus manos, besando sus labios, deteniéndose para admirar sus ojos, que eran fieros, como los de su Cerbero cuando estaba enojado, al menos, para él, tenía esa apariencia salvaje.

-Que estas buscando la forma de salir de aquí, de huir de mis brazos, porque yo no tengo esa fuerza, aunque si tengo otra clase de poder que él no tiene.

El era poderoso de formas en las cuales ese guerrero no era, él tenía riquezas, él podía lograr lo que quisiera en ese mundo, en las bajas esferas, en las altas, él era considerado como un dios y cuando lo llevará a esa fiesta, a esa reunión en la casa de Milo, quienes pensaban se estaba volviendo débil debido a su amor perdido, se darían cuenta, que ni la misma muerte podía enfrentarse a él.

-No me gustan los amantes inseguros, que duden de mi a cada instante, así que, eso tendrá que cambiar, K, porque si no, no seremos especialmente felices.

Radamanthys le advirtió acariciando sus hombros, haciéndole un espacio entre sus piernas, esperando la respuesta de K, que fue un beso apasionado, que lastimó su encía y le partió el labio, el que sanó con su cosmos, pero le hizo olvidar el color de las flores de su segundo jardín y la bandera del buque pirata que comandaba en una de sus vidas.

-Saldremos a una fiesta, te llevare conmigo.

Suponía que saldrian a una fiesta, porque se estaban vistiendo para causar alguna clase de impacto, y al recordar su sueño, supuso que era una de esas fiestas en las cuales beberían, se drogarian y terminarían teniendo sexo, toda una fiesta romana, un bacanal como a los que no le gustaba asistir cuando joven.

-¿Una fiesta o una orgia?

Era más bien una orgía, y ni siquiera se molestaria en ocultarlo, no obstante, nadie se atrevería a tocar a su cachorrito, a menos que quisiera un castigo doloroso, una advertencia para cualquier otro.

-Nadie se atreverá a tocarte, no temas.

Pero no le tenía miedo a nadie, no estaba asustado de que le hicieran daño, pero si estaba seguro, de que podría escapar de nuevo, porque de nuevo, cometería el mismo error de menospreciar sus habilidades.

-No lo hago, yo puedo defenderme solo.

*****

-Aquí es...

Pronunció Radamanthys, enseñandole ese edificio negro, donde se encontraba la entrada a esas dimensiones, pues, en esa torre era donde mantenían las armas de los dioses, en el mundo, en donde se encontraba el que raptó al espectro de esa dimensión.

-¿Es este lugar?

Pregunto entonces cargando a Radamanthys en sus brazos, para ingresar a ese sitio, usando su cosmos, ingresando en el cuarto donde habían llevado a su dragón, en donde ese dios le hizo daño y el no hizo nada por evitarlo, porque estaba en compañía del chico en sus brazos.

-No se ve muy impresionante...

Susurro, dejando bajar a Radamanthys, que se paseó en ese cuarto con cierta curiosidad, sin encontrar nada que llamara su atención, porque parecía, que ya habían cerrado la puerta que daba a esa dimensión.

-No lo es, supongo.

Por supuesto que no lo era, se dijo, sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, tratando de ser sensual, como le gustaba a su amante que lo fuera, siendo ignorado por Kanon, que empezó a buscar algo, algún detalle, alguna fisura.

-Parece que llegamos tarde...

Kanon volteo a verle sin saber muy bien que estaba pasando por su mente, ignorando sus intentos por seducirle, no era que no le gustaba, pero Shion les había dicho que debían serle fiel a sus amantes y permitir que este Radamanthys lo sedujera, seria serle infiel.

-Supongo que necesitan las doce armas para abrir la puerta, o esperar que tu venerado juez de las almas se libere por sí mismo.

*****

-Hemos llegado...

Era el mismo sitio, la misma casa donde lo habían llevado en ese sueño, con la misma seguridad y suponía que estaban esperando a K, su líder, el invitado especial, que llevaría a su juguete fallecido, que había regresado de la muerte.

-Cachorrito...

K le dio su mano, para ayudarle a salir, pero no aceptó ese gesto, saliendo del auto negro con los vidrios templados, observando el jardín, las cámaras, las rejas, la seguridad, pero especialmente, la expresión de Milo, quien de pronto perdió el habla, como si no pudiera hablar, pálido, asustado.

-Tanto tiempo Milo...

K lo abrazó, riendo al ver la expresión de Milo, que de pronto empezó a reaccionar, besando el dorso de la mano de su líder, aquel señalado como la estrella de la desgracia, quien parecía, había recuperado de la muerte a su cachorrito.

-Mi dios, es cierto lo que dicen... tu no eres un ente de este mundo, eres un dios o...

K rodeando su cintura, leyó la expresión en el rostro de Camus, quien había ayudado a dormirlo cuando su cachorrito se mato, quien le ayudó a ocultar su fallecimiento, quien sabía, su amado había muerto, su amado era prácticamente inválido de una de sus piernas, pero allí estaba, fuerte, poderoso, vivo.

-O un demonio...

*****

Hola, muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia, espero sus opiniones y quisiera saber, creen que K vuelva a cometer el mismo error del pasado como piensa Radamanthys o lo está menospreciando. SeikenNJ.


	76. serpientes y paraiso

Camus y Afrodita sintieron como si la muerte tocará a sus puertas o alguien pisara su tumba, Shura y Deathmask se observaron entre sí, para después frotar sus ojos, con una apariencia graciosa, al menos hizo que Radamanthys sonriera, esa expresión era una mueca conocida para él en las guerras, pero ellos no importaban, solo eran esclavos, sirvientes.

K lo sostenía de la cintura guiandolo en esa reunión, que a esa hora, parecía aún una fiesta de estirados, como a las que iba en su juventud, deteniéndose cada momento para recibir algunas palabras, algunos halagos, los saludos de muchos lamebotas que trataban de quedar bien con su acompañante.

Un anciano de cabello verde parecía molesto de verlo, a su lado estaba ese hombre mayor que le ayudó a escapar, quien sonrió al verlo, parecía aliviado, pero después, puso una mueca que claramente decía que le dolía que lo hubieran capturado.

-Piensan que soy débil, porque casi pierdo la razón cuando caíste esa noche y no he sido el mismo desde entonces, sin embargo, debes admitir, que realizar ese acto fue muy cruel.

Radamanthys podía ver que K lo trataría como a su cachorrito, ignorando su edad, sus conocimientos, su experiencia, transformándolo en un juguete o un adorno, tratando de ser dulce, pero robándole su identidad en el proceso.

-Quiero que Saga te vea, él es el peor de todos ellos... todos piensan que yo estoy loco.

De ser mucho menos prudente y un poco más joven, le diría que el tambien creia que habia perdido la razón, lo parecería graciosa, la expresión de K cuando su cachorrito de otro mundo también le pensara un demente, como el anterior.

-¿No te gusta este lugar?

Radamanthys podía verlo en su forma de moverse, en sus expresiones, estaba seguro que era la misma apariencia que tenía Kanon cuando ingresó en el Inframundo, una mezcla de condescendencia, desagrado y apatía.

-Detesto tener el peso de esta basura sobre mis hombros, nunca lo quise y la única razón por la cual regrese, fue por ti, pero tu no me amaste... ni siquiera me recordabas.

Radamanthys que había estado distante de K desde que llegaran, sin responder a sus caricias, se recargo en el hombro de su acompañante, rodeando su cintura con su brazo cercano a su cuerpo, el otro colocándolo en su brazo, viendo como esa simple caricia cambiaba el humor de su anfitrión.

-No tienes porque soportar esta pesada carga, ya cumpliste con tu deber y sería muy sencillo desaparecer sin dejar rastro, abandonar este mundo, para que tengas una nueva vida.

La expresión de K fue hasta cierto punto cómica, como si escapar nunca hubiera cruzado por su mente, pero se daba cuenta que le gustaba, que le gustaría huir de su hogar, para encontrar un lugar donde vivir, un paraíso ajeno a ese mundo.

-¿Tu vendrías conmigo?

El no iría con su anfitrión, pero estaba seguro que había alguien parecido a él, mucho más joven, mucho más vulnerable, que necesitaba o deseaba de una persona como K, o Kanon, a su lado, que lo protegiera o le ayudará a olvidar todos sus pesares.

-Solamente con esa condición me marcharía de este Infierno.

Si se parecía en algo a su juventud, K había sido entrenado para ser de esa forma, lo habían moldeado quitándole toda clase de libertad, enseñándole que debía dominar a los demás, que ese culto era la única salida, lo único que importaba y él, como la cabeza del Santuario, tenía que ofrendar su vida por ellos, apartándose del amor o del deseo.

-Yo te salvaría, si eso es lo que deseas, pero debes confiar en mi...

Susurro en su oído, para besar su mejilla, pegándose un poco más a él, escondiendo su mirada de la del hermano mayor, porque suponía, que se daría cuenta que no estaba asustado, que no era un conejito, ni un depredador herido, sino un cazador en su apogeo.

-¿Qué has hecho?

Saga no solo estaba sorprendido y horrorizado, debajo de esos sentimientos, estaba furioso, como si verle vivo fuera una afrenta en contra de su Santuario, haciéndole pensar, que tal vez K no fue quien causó el daño a su cachorrito, porque le haría daño, si era lo único que amaba en ese mundo.

-Lo traje de vuelta, ha regresado del Inframundo o del Paraíso, mi cachorrito, mi amado cachorrito ha vuelto.

Se decía que Saga no soporto la pesada carga que el Santuario de su mundo puso bajo sus hombros, que Kanon al tener mucha más libertad, pudo liberar todo su potencial, aprender lo suficiente para ser considerado como el único mortal que podía engañar a los dioses y se preguntaba, si en ese mundo, no había sucedido lo contrario, si en ese mundo K no era menos fuerte que el suyo, debido al peso colocado en sus hombros, siendo Saga quien protegido por las sombras floreció como lo hizo su amante.

-Shion ya sabe de esto... de esta hermosa noticia.

Susurro con algo parecido a la felicidad, pero Radamanthys podía darse cuenta que no estaba en lo absoluto contento, estaba molesto, estaba furioso, porque allí estaba el, vivo, teniendo un poder casi absoluto sobre K, únicamente por ser quien le amo cuando eran niños, solo por parecerse a ese pobre infeliz que no salvaron.

-Mi cachorrito es demasiado hermoso para que no se de cuenta que ha vuelto, especialmente, cuando tuve una recaída el dia que lo perdi, sin embargo, con el a mi lado, ese mal, no volverá a ocurrir Saga, no tienes porque preocuparte.

Radamanthys beso la mejilla de K, abrazandolo esta vez con más fuerza, notando la forma en la que Saga se molestaba con él, con su mera presencia, un sentimiento que antes no había visto en sus sueños, tal vez, porque pensaban que su cachorrito escaparía o no sería un problema estando tan debilitado y con su psique quebrada.

-Deberías estar contento por mi, especialmente, cuando he comprendido la importancia de los regalos de los dioses, la forma de usarlos a nuestra conveniencia.

Pero suponía, que él no le agradaba a su hermano mayor, ni al sujeto de cabello verde que se acercó a ellos con un paso lento, seguido del hombre bajo, que tenía una pulsera de cuero, unida a una cadena delgada, que sostenia ese anciano con apariencia amable, solo una fachada, porque sus innumerables pecados podía olerlos sin siquiera esforzarse.

-Kanon, niño, necesito que nos acompañes, para que nos expliques cómo lograste realizar este milagro tan maravilloso.

K beso su mejilla y se apartó de su lado, dejándolo a solas en esa sala llena de extraños, que le observaban con curiosidad, suponía, porque llevaba unos meses desaparecido y porque recordaba que ese niño había tenido un berrinche cuando escapó.

-Me dijeron... me dijeron que estabas muerto...

Susurró el anciano, viéndolo de pies a cabeza, colocando una mano sobre su hombro, escuchando los pasos de Camus y Afrodita, quienes aprovecharon la distracción que el regreso de K había producido, para verle bien, asegurarse que no fuera una mentira.

-Lo estaba, yo hice su autopsia, el deberia estar muerto.

Radamanthys arqueo una ceja, con una sonrisa de medio lado, notando que Milo no se atrevía a acercarse a él, después de todo, no siempre regresa el fantasma de una de tus víctimas.

-A quien conocieron esta muerto, murio de la forma en la que lo vieron o escucharon, yo soy una persona completamente diferente, mi nombre es Radamanthys, soy el segundo juez de las almas, un orgulloso espectro del dios Hades.

Dohko llevó una mano a su pecho, comprendiendo lo que eso significaba, tanto Hades, como Radamanthys, esos dos muchachos perdieron la vida, al mismo tiempo que él fue capturado por Shion, por su propio demonio.

-Yo sería un demonio, cuando él se trataba de un ángel, pero en ocasiones necesitas de un monstruo, para enfrentarte a otro monstruo.

Sin más, se hizo paso entre ellos, para acercarse a la barra que parecía tener toda clase de bebidas, sentándose en uno de los bancos altos, dispuesto a beber un poco, en lo que hacía tiempo, esperando que esa fiesta siguiera su curso.

-Quiero un whisky, con una esfera de hielo...

El camarero preparo su bebida en silencio, sirviendo el alcohol ambarino con una esfera de hielo en el vaso, colocando la botella en la mesa, mientras tanto, sintiendo de pronto la mano de Radamanthys en su muñeca, cuando intentó retirarla.

\- No se moleste en retirar la botella.

Pronunció con seguridad, saboreando el alcohol, la forma en que quemaba su garganta, pensando en lo diferentes que eran esos dos individuos, K estaba perdido en un mundo que odiaba, Kanon lo había hecho suyo cuando se lo propuso, tal vez, eso era lo que más le gustaba de él, su astucia.

-¿No intentaras escapar?

Ese era Milo, que sentándose a su lado pidió una bebida, un cóctel que era demasiado dulce para su paladar, en esta ocasión si realizaria su trabajo, pero en esa ocasión, él no deseaba escapar como al principio lo pensó, porque sería mucho más fácil convencer a K de huir, de marcharse los dos juntos, buscando la libertad, la felicidad, una nueva vida lejos de allí, que hacerlo solo.

-Lo pensé al principio, pero después me dije, qué sentido tiene, seguramente van a encontrarme y quién podría rechazar una vida llena de lujos, con un amante dedicado a tu bienestar, así que, no, no intentaré escapar.

No le importaba ninguno de los presentes, aunque de poder ayudarles a escapar, lo haría sin pensarlo un momento, matando a sus dominantes, aunque, suponia que tendria que matar a Shion, porque él era quien más deseaba mantener a K controlado, su existencia ponía en peligro la suya.

-Y a decir verdad, siento pena por el que murió antes que yo, pero no por las razones por las cuales tu creerías.

Radamanthys bebia con lentitud su whisky, como si fuera café o té, tal vez jugo de naranja, saboreandola, porque no siempre podía poner sus manos, o su lengua, en una bebida tan bien hecha, lo que tenía en el Inframundo no se le comparaba.

-Siento pena porque no se dio cuenta que tenía el mundo a sus pies, que de permitir que K lo cortejara, habría tenido todo cuanto deseaba, pero en vez de eso huyo, comportándose como un niño asustado y no como el depredador que aseguraba que era.

Radamanthys levantó su vaso con seis lados, de forma hexagonal, admirando la esfera de hielo, sus pequeñas imperfecciones, para brindar con Milo, quien aparentemente no entendía su calma, su seguridad, cuando estaba encerrado en una casa donde sabía, habitaban personas peligrosas.

-Olvido que la mano que mece la cuna es la mano que domina al mundo.

No sabía si Milo tomaría esas palabras como una advertencia, sin embargo, sonrió, asintiendo, chocando su vaso contra el de Radamanthys, que siguió sentado en la barra, tomando con lentitud de su bebida, notando como el segundo al mando de K se apartaba, para bailar con Camus en medio de la gente.

-Esto se esta poniendo interesante... lastima, que uno se debe cuidar de tiempos interesantes.

*****

Kanon comenzaba a desesperarse al ver que la entrada estaba cerrada y que Rada no estaba cooperando demasiado con él, parecía que no deseaba que pudiera ir por su amado dragón.

-¿Tienes tanto miedo de que salga lastimado?

Esa pregunta le hizo sonreír, no creía que saliera lastimado, su dragón era fuerte, era testarudo y sabía cómo cuidarse solo, sin embargo, lo quería de regreso, lo necesitaba de regreso, aunque no tuviera nada que ofrecerle.

-No, no es tan débil, en realidad, estoy seguro que cualquiera que se interponga en su camino lo pagará muy caro.

Kanon creía en él, después de todo, tuvo que sacrificarse para tomar su vida, con o sin armadura, dio todo de sí para matarlo, él, que era el gemelo del semidiós, tuvo que matarse, para matarlo, y eso era algo que le sorprendía, que le agradaba de su dragón, a quien amaba.

-¿Porque estas tan angustiado entonces?

Rada, un apodo que le daría, para no decirle Radamanthys, para no compararlo con el original, se trataba de un muchacho mimado y un tanto egoísta, que le observaba, ocultandole informacion, de eso estaba seguro.

-No tengo nada que ofrecerle, no soy como los otros yo, que lograron sus propósitos, yo sigo siendo un don nadie, sin riquezas que ofrecerle, sin nada a mi nombre, ni siquiera tengo un apellido o una casa.

Esperaba que después de aquella explicación, Rada le diera un poco de espacio, un poco de tranquilidad, el no era su dragón, ni tampoco lo sería y esa actitud dócil, comenzaba a desesperarle.

-Y temo que de pronto, un dia, resulte que yo no soy el dragón marino, que aquel soldado al que suplante tome su lugar, en ese momento...

Era uno de sus mayores temores, que simplemente un dia, como las escamas lo aceptaron, le dieran la espalda, después de todo, él era un ateniense, no un atlante y aunque Poseidón lo aceptó en sus filas, también podía rechazarlo.

-Ya ni siquiera tendré mis escamas, porque no tengo la armadura de geminis, no conquiste el mundo, soy pobre, no podría valerme en el mundo exterior...

Y aun así, Radamanthys quiso seducirlo desde la primera ocasión en la que se vieron, le mandó señales, le hizo el amor, lo trato como su igual, aun en el campo de batalla, declaró sin vergüenza, que era su enemigo, que él era suyo para poder matarlo.

-No se que es lo que ve en mi...

Rada veía lo que ese otro veía en él, pero no se lo diría, comprendiendo que esta vez, él podría ser quién dominará en esa relación, quien le enseñara como hacerlo feliz, darle el poder que su amado nunca le daría y eso, esa posibilidad, le hacía verle con otros ojos.

-Lo que yo no sé, es que es lo que ves en él, en ese soldado de Hades, ese espectro sin corazón que pudo olvidarte tan fácilmente, que pensaba entregarse a su dios, para mi...

Lo deseaba para él y esperaba obtenerlo, porque era hermoso, era tan bello como su Kanon, pero mucho más joven, mucho más inocente también, tenía lo que le gustaba de su amado, con lo que le gustaba del difunto Aioria, era un tesoro.

-El no te ama lo suficiente.

Esta vez lo beso con fuerza, tratando de seducirlo, de hacerle ver cuanto lo deseaba, cuanto lo necesitaba, cuán ansioso estaba por recuperar aquello que perdió en las manos de un aliado.

-Pero yo sí lo haría, tu serias mi mundo y tendrías todo lo que tuvo él...

Sería su amado y su señor, su amante, su aprendiz, lo sería todo para él, qué más podía ofrecerle.

-Pero, no sería yo y tu no eres él.

*****

K salio del salon con paso acelerado, temeroso, observando primero la puerta por donde escapó su cachorrito aquella vez, la que estaba cerrada, buscandolo con la mirada por todas partes, a punto de tener otra recaída, saliendo al balcón para recargarse en el mármol, aterrado, pensando que lo vería allí, sangrando, con esa mirada que lo acusaba de haberle asesinado.

-Cachorrito...

Sin embargo, en una esquina oscura, pudo verlo fumando un cigarrillo, con la botella de whisky a la mitad, sonriendo con una expresión enternecida, casi maternal, como si le tuviera lastima.

-Pense... pense que te habías marchado...

Radamanthys negó eso, dejando la botella en el barandal, caminando hasta donde él se encontraba, para rodearlo con sus brazos, suspirando.

-No habría llegado muy lejos y no quiero morir...

*****

Hola muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, por sus lecturas, sus comentarios y estrellas. SeikenNJ.


	77. Traición.

Radamanthys sujetó las mejillas de K, besando sus labios con delicadeza, para apartarse poco después, esperando que su anfitrión escuchara sus palabras, que quisiera escapar con él, llevarlo lejos, a un lugar seguro en donde no tendría que soportar la locura de quienes lo acompañaban. 

-¿Qué ocurrió? 

Le pregunto cuando se apartaron algunos centímetros, notando que estaba demasiado tenso, demasiado preocupado, podía verlo debido a los sueños que tenía, a esas vivencias que eran reales y en cada una de ellas, amaba a alguien como Kanon, y alguien como él respondía a su afecto. 

-Te ves muy tenso K… 

Lo estaba y se preguntaba porque razon tenia que decirle asi, K, apenas el principio de su nombre, como si no quisiera confundirlo con ese otro que quiso apartarse, dejarlo en compañía de ese Hades. 

-Lo estoy, estoy demasiado tenso y no dejo de preguntarme si tu me amas… 

Radamanthys arqueo una ceja, preguntándose de qué estaba hablando, porque era más que obvio que después de unas horas, no podría amarlo y siendo una persona tan inteligente como lo era K, suponía, que ya lo sabía. 

-¿Si te amo? 

K asintió, sosteniendo sus muñecas como si quisiera bailar con él, en ese balcón, dando algunas vueltas tarareando una música imaginaria, deteniéndose justo a la mitad de ese balcón, suspirando, acariciando su cintura y su rostro, como si fuera hecho de porcelana, algo valioso, que tienes miedo de romper.

-Si, necesito saber si tu amas a ese vagabundo o no, si podrás llegar a amarme a mi.

A sus espaldas escuchó el sonido de varias personas moviéndose, preparándose para atacarlo supuso, con una sonrisa de medio lado, volteando para ver como Shion acompañado de Saga ingresaban en ese cuarto.

-En ocasiones tenemos que reescribir las memorias de nuestros adeptos, especialmente en casos especiales como estos, cuando están tan confundidos que piensan vienen de otro mundo, esos casos son mínimos, pero, sabemos cómo tratarlos.

Así que K estaba dispuesto a entregarlo a una sala de torturas en donde le harían creer que era su cachorrito, que no cayo del balcon, que no murió y tal vez, eso era lo que tenían planeado realizar en esa vida, antes de que huyera. 

-¿Dejarás que me torturen? 

Lo estaba preguntando, pero bien sabía la respuesta, que era si, el dejaria que lo torturaran unicamente para lograr su cometido de ser amado por el, aunque fuera un sentimiento falso y de ser otro, estaría aterrado, pero era un juez de las almas, era poderoso, era fuerte, no dejaría que lo trataran como basura. 

-Has luchado tanto por recuperarme y permitirás que me torturen, que tu amo me haga daño como se lo hizo a tu cachorrito, que no confiaba en ti, porque obviamente no estás en posición de protegerme, si recibes órdenes de este anciano, de tu hermano mayor… 

La expresión de K fue toda una poesía, no sabia que hacer, se sentía culpable, pero al mismo tiempo no entendía cómo revelarse, como negarse a sus órdenes o deseos, como lo pensó en esa barra, bebiendo un poco de whisky, K no era como su Kanon, él no daba las órdenes, él las recibía y eso era muy poco atractivo para él. 

-Y yo que pensaba quedarme contigo hasta el final de nuestros días, enseñarte a usar el cosmos que recorre tu cuerpo, el verdadero poder, el único que importa. 

Radamanthys iba retrocediendo, acercándose a K, que no sabia que hacer, estaba petrificado, así que, repentinamente, usando la sorpresa, atacó al joven demente a su lado, haciendo que los dos cayeran del balcón, sobre uno de los autos, sosteniéndolo del cuello poco después, para colocar un pedazo grueso de la botella que le habían dejado, justo a la altura de su yugular. 

-Tiren esas armas hacia mi, ahora mismo y quiero las llaves de esta porqueria.

Se vieron entre los guardias con una expresión que le hizo reír, porque su cosmos, lejos de esa máquina, comenzó a recuperarse, de allí que sobreviviera ese salto que pudo ser mortal, pero no lo desperdiciaria con simples mortales. 

-No querrán que le dibuje una segunda sonrisa. 

Todo eso lo dijo frío, ajeno a la sorpresa de los presentes, a los intentos de K de soltarse, que comenzaba a propinarle varios codazos en el torso, pero que no sentía, debido a su entrenamiento, a su cosmos.

-Vamos, no tenemos toda la noche. 

Dos de los guardias le mandaron sus armas, haciéndolas girar en el suelo, pero no las tomo, lo que más le interesaba eran las llaves, que se agacho a recoger, soltando a K por momentos, quien una vez libre, intentó sostener una de las armas, cuyo cañón doblo con una de sus manos. 

-Vendrás conmigo maldito mocoso, porque no quiero que me estorbes cuando busque la salida de este sitio tan aburrido. 

Le informo apoderándose de la segunda arma, con la cual golpeó la cabeza de K con la suficiente fuerza como para aturdirlo, ingresando en el vehículo, no sin antes lanzar a su anfitrión en este, para arrancarlo, esperando que fuera una de esas cosas blindadas, que soportaban mucho daño. 

-Se exactamente a donde puedo mandarte para que tengas lo que deseas, alguien que cuide de ti, que tenga mi apariencia… 

Y solo lo hacia, porque no deseaba que nadie que se viera como Kanon sufriera en silencio, tuviera que padecer su soledad, así que regresarian al edificio costoso, subirian hasta la parte más alta, donde abririan la entrada en la cual, arrastraría a ese pequeño confundido, para darle lo que necesitaba una mente quebrada como la suya. 

-¡No deseo a nadie más que a ti! 

Pero a él no podría tenerlo porque ya se había entregado a Kanon, el embaucador, el general marino, el santo de athena, su muchacho inocente, que seguramente lo buscaba, porque no creía que le daría la espalda, eso no estaba en su forma de ser, abandonar a quien lo amaba, abandonarlo a él. 

-No deseas a alguien que te ame hagas lo que hagas, alguien que te cuida y proteja de esos dos, de Shion que seguramente mandó matar a su cachorrito o tu hermano, que te controla en la oscuridad, en las sombras de la noche, no es eso lo que deseas. 

-Yo… yo lo necesito a él… yo lo necesito a él… a mi cachorrito, al que mate. 

Radamanthys guardó silencio por algunos instantes, deteniendo su auto no muy lejos de la entrada trasera de ese edificio, por lo tanto, la menos cuidada por el momento, porque estaba seguro, que ya los esperaban. 

-El que no salvo Saga, el que dejó caer tu hermano, porque no supo que tanto daño te causaría su muerte… estamos hablando de ese cachorrito… 

Radamanthys de nuevo sintió que algo importante se perdía, cerrando los ojos, para abrirlos poco después, esperando la respuesta de Kanon, que pensaba en sus palabras, como si no pudiera creerlas del todo. 

-El confundio, que asustaste con esa locura y esa desesperación por tenerlo a tu lado. 

Radamanthys comenzó a contar cuantos soldados estaban apostados en ese edificio, eran demasiados y muy pocos para su cosmos, el que seguia recuperandose, podia matarlos en cuestión de minutos, o segundos, todo dependia, de cuanto quisiera detenerlo K. 

-Hay un niño perdido, un cachorrito cuyo amor ha sido asesinado frente a sus ojos, yo lo vi, tratando de seducir a mi Kanon, yo lo vi, tratando de encontrar a quien ama, justo como tu lo buscas. 

Al ver que K no se movía, sonrió, suponiendo que eso era una buena señal, pero con un demente nunca se sabía, así que sin más atacó a los guardias, usando su cosmos, sus técnicas, su gran caución, cortando a varios a la mitad, encontrandolos patéticos, mucho más sus balas, que no lo lastimaron, antes de caer víctimas de sus técnicas. 

-Podría quedarse aquí, vivir a tu lado, o tu regresar a su mundo, donde podrían ser felices, los dos juntos, los dos acompañándose en su soledad, complementandose como Kanon y yo lo hacemos. 

Radamanthys estaba manchado de sangre roja, esperando por la respuesta de K, que sosteniendo una de las armas pesadas, asintió, dispuesto a brindarle su ayuda, mientras iban subiendo cada uno de los pisos en un elevador que de vez en cuando iba abriéndose, para dejarle ver a esos soldados sin cara, que caían en el pasillo, víctimas de sus balas o su cosmos. 

-El tiempo no puede recuperarse, no puede reescribirse, es innamovible K, pero, pueden darse consuelo el uno al otro, puesto que los dos se necesitan. 

K se daba cuenta que Radamanthys hablaba como un anciano, alguien mucho más viejo que Shion, que cualquier otro que haya conocido, hablaba como si lo supiera todo, como si comprendiera mucho más, y se daba cuenta, que esa actitud no era de su agrado, no del todo. 

-Y esta vez, pueden hacer las cosas bien. 

K se detuvo frente a su máquina, la que mandó construir con todo el dinero que poseía, para traer al hombre que estaba a su lado a esa dimensión, pero nunca pensó que podría vivir en otro lugar, en un sitio en donde estuviera su amado, en donde estuviera su compañero, así que, se preguntaba, si eso podía ser posible, no encontrar a su cachorrito, sino, que, tenerlo a su lado, a uno nuevo, alguien que lo necesitara, como el necesito de su amor. 

-¿Que edad tienes? 

Le pregunto entonces, observandolo fijamente, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, qué pensar, observando como Radamanthys recorría los botones de aquella máquina con sus dedos, esperando que le dijera cómo apagarla. 

-¿Porque deseas saberlo? 

K suspiro, sosteniendo una de las manos de Radamanthys, restregando su mejilla contra esta, para después escuchar unos pasos, eran ellos, eran Shion y Saga, quienes esperaban detenerlo, lo que ellos deseaban era comprender más del cosmos, saber como funcionaba, como podrían ser dioses en todo su derecho y no solo mortales, jugando a ser dioses. 

-Solo necesito saberlo. 

K empezó a escribir una complicada combinación de números y letras, para abrir la prisión de las armas de los dioses, sellando las puertas que daban a su cuarto, esperando la respuesta de Radamanthys. 

-No se que edad tengo con exactitud, la primera vez morí como un hombre viejo, cuando tenía unos ochenta años de edad… después, he reencarnado varias veces, al menos diez veces, y cada vida he fallecido a una edad temprana, pero ya me considero un hombre… 

K abrió las puertas que daban a esa celda donde se encontraban los regalos de los dioses, pero no ingresó por sus tesoros, en vez de eso, espero porque Radamanthys lo hiciera, sosteniendo la llave entre sus dedos, sin embargo, de pronto, volvió a cerrar las puertas con el en su interior, pensando en una forma de robarle su cosmos, de dejarlo sin una sola pizca de esa energía vital, así, tal vez, ese mundo escribiría sus memorias, lo transformaría en el cachorrito que perdió, al que deseaba de regreso. 

-Lo siento, pero no puedo vivir sin él, no puedo vivir sin mi cachorrito… 

Y si no funcionaba, si el cuerpo de Radamanthys no soportaba ese cambio, ese drenado de su cosmos, entonces, probablemente perdería la vida, dejaría de existir y lo unico que tendria que pasar, era que buscaria a otro igual, buscaría a otro cachorrito para que estuviera a su lado. 

-Y yo se, que él debe estar en ese cuerpo, al menos sus memorias… 

Radamanthys golpeó el cristal con su puño cerrado, con tanta fuerza que casi logra destruir esa máquina creada por las manos humanas en su afán de sentirse dioses, pero antes de que pudiera quebrarse ante su fuerza, de pronto, se escuchó un alarido de dolor, un alarido que estremeció a K y a cada uno de los presentes, especialmente, cuando las puertas se abrieron. 

-Yo lo necesito a mi lado. 

Susurro, dándole una señal a los soldados que estaban a sus espaldas, detrás de Saga y Shion, quienes cayeron de pronto, después de escuchar varios disparos, dos de ellos en sus cabezas, pero aun asi, tenian que asegurarse. 

-Milo, si esto lo mata, tu gatito tendrá que hacer las cosas mejor la próxima vez. 

Solo había hecho que Radamanthys bajará la guardia al hacerle pensar que era débil, que había perdido la razón, que necesitaba que lo cuidaran, solo asi podria hacerle ingresar a esa máquina, sin lastimar la llave o los tesoros de los dioses. 

-¿Qué haremos con Dohko? 

Nada, ese anciano estaba cansado de huir, de correr y se había comunicado con él antes de ser atrapado, le ofrecía su ayuda, su conocimiento, a cambio de la vida que Shion tenía, de la riqueza, del poder, de su vida, literalmente hablando. 

-Nada, él realizara el papel de Shion, él sabe que hacer y cómo hacerlo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. 

K observó como la máquina dreno el cuerpo de Radamanthys hasta que perdió el conocimiento, hasta que dejó de gritar y de retorcerse, e ingreso a esa cápsula para sacar su cuerpo de allí, en sus brazos, porque esa energía no lastimaba a los humanos, era después de todo, cosmos, y si no eras de aquellos que podían manejarlo como un arma, entonces, nada te ocurría, ya lo habia probado con el mismo Milo, después de la muerte de su cachorrito. 

-Ven conmigo… 

Y pensaba que ese universo iría acomodando las fichas en su sitio, las memorias de ese Radamanthys en su sitio, porque el universo siempre buscaba el orden, buscaba un equilibrio, como lo busco cuando el ingreso en ese mundo con el bufón de la Atlántida, ese que dejaría a su cachorrito en los brazos de Hades. 

-Espero que cuando despiertes, por fin seas tu… 

Cuando pudo ver, sentir, oír, vivir, el pasado de Kanon de Geminis, el embaucador de dioses, que fue embaucado por uno igual, quien tendría a su Radamanthys, uno menos poderoso, pero que lo amaría como esa sombra sin derecho a existir lo necesitaba, que sería obediente, sumiso, lo que alguien como él deseaba en un amante. 

-Y no vuelvas a pensar en ese bastardo. 

*****

Siento la tardanza en la actualización, pero espero que les guste el nuevo capitulo, espero sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias, así como agradezco sus lecturas, estrellas y porque no, comentarios. SeikenNJ 

¿Creen que Kanon llegue a salvar a Radamanthys? o ¿Que Radamanthys se salve solo? 

Muchas gracias.


	78. dulce sueño

Había soñado muchas veces, demasiados días lo que hubiera pasado de no perder a su cachorrito, especialmente en las noches oscuras en las cuales fue internado en un costoso hospital de su organización. 

No se engañaba pensando que le amaría, pero si creía, que de sobrevivir, se habría entregado a él, sería suyo, por completo. 

Y esperaba que al despertar su cachorrito, creyera en sus palabras, en cada una de ellas, en su gran victoria, en su victoria. 

La que aún podía imaginar, que le contaría, que le enseñaría, que le diría, que le haría creer, porque eso era mucho más fácil, que decirle que fue secuestrado de otra dimensión, para ser convertido en su dulce cachorrito. 

*****

En ese instante Radamanthys por un momento pensó en regresar al balcón, su amado no quería que muriera, también se lo había suplicado, sin embargo, en ese momento, fue que Kanon decidió correr hacia donde él se encontraba, para sostenerlo de la muñeca, dándole el empujón final para soltarse, dejándose caer antes de que Kanon pudiera hacer algo por salvarlo.

-¡No! 

Sintiendo los brazos de Saga sostenerlo, para que no saltara detrás de él, observando como su cachorrito trataba de matarse, sin embargo, Milo si pudo hacer algo, el si pudo salvar a su cachorrito para el horror del mismo, sosteniéndolo de la muñeca, lastimándose en el proceso, pero sin soltarlo, necesitaba ganarse el beneplácito de Kanon, no deseaba que le odiara por el resto de su vida o que matara a su gatito en represalia. 

-¡Rápido, no podre sostenerlo por demasiado tiempo! 

Los dos gemelos reaccionaron poco después, observando como Radamanthys trataba de soltarse, luchando contra Milo, quien al haber sido entrenado en el santuario, al ejercitarse diariamente al menos cuatro horas al día era por mucho más fuerte que el cachorrito de su mejor amigo, no lo dejaría ir, sin contar que la vida de su gatito estaba en peligro. 

-¡No! ¡Déjenme morir! ¡Por favor! 

Los tres eran especialmente fuertes, estaban entrenados en el arte de matar, podían destruir a sus enemigos o derrotarlos con facilidad, por lo cual, entre ambos, pudieron elevar a Radamanthys, aunque este quiso saltar y luchaba por soltarse.

-¡Déjenme ir! ¡Déjenme ir con él! 

Sin embargo entre los tres lograron derribar su cuerpo y mantenerlo inmovilizado, siendo Milo quien le puso unas esposas en las muñecas para poder inmovilizar su cuerpo, o al menos lograr, que pudieran controlarlo. 

-¡No vas a dejarme solo de nuevo! ¡No lo voy a permitir! 

Gritó Kanon, sosteniendo a Radamanthys de los brazos, tratando de pegarlo a su cuerpo, acariciando su cabello que no era del color ni la forma adecuada, un error que pronto solucionaria, con el paso del tiempo, dejando que sus hermosos hilos crecieran sin ser modificados. 

-Camus, tranquiliza a este… cachorrito, ahora mismo. 

Camus después de arriesgar su vida para apartarlo de Kanon se dio cuenta que no era para nada una buena idea, que de todas formas le obligarían a regresar, así que usando una jeringa con un tranquilizante en una dosis demasiado alta, decidió obedecer, inyectando a Radamanthys con esta, para dormir al cachorrito en cuestión de minutos. 

-Desháganse de la basura, no quiero que nada quede de ese ladron, de ese farsante… 

Milo asintió, al igual que Saga, observando como Kanon cargaba a su cachorrito entre sus brazos, para llevarlo a sus habitaciones, pensando que lo mejor era colocar unas barrotes en esa zona, no queria que su amado tratara de matarse de nuevo. 

-Y manden sellar ese balcón, no quiero que mi amado trate de cometer otra locura como esta… 

Intentar matarse, intentar destruirse, únicamente para poder abandonarlo, casi lo destruye, sin embargo, Milo hizo lo que debió hacer desde un principio, su buen amigo Milo, que le veía en silencio, tal vez esperando unas órdenes, algunas palabras. 

-Gracias Milo, no soportaría vivir sin él, sin mi amado en mis brazos, como tu no soportarias la pérdida de tu gatito… siento haberlo amenazado, el dolor no me dejaba pensar con claridad, así que… lo siento… él está a salvo y quien trate de apartarlo de tu lado, puede darse por muerto. 

Saga suspiro aliviado, sacando su celular de su bolsillo, suponiendo que al cachorrito le pondría su hermano una correa larga, pero no estaba de más colocar varias rejas, para que nadie pudiera cometer una locura. 

-Saga… 

El mayor ladeo un poco la cabeza, esperando que Kanon no se molestara con él debido a su esfuerzo por mantenerlo con vida, sin embargo, cuando su hermano le sonrió, pudo respirar con tranquilidad. 

-Encargate de los últimos preparativos, quiero estar presente cuando mi cachorrito abra los ojos, está en un lugar nuevo, desconocido, no quiero que cometa alguna otra locura. 

Saga asintió, realizaria los últimos preparativos, mientras Kanon se distraía con su cachorrito, preguntandose si en algún momento de su vida, conocería a su otra mitad, a su dupla sagrada. 

-Como tu ordenes Kanon, puedes confiar en mi. 

*****

Las mismas chicas que habían cambiado la ropa de Radamanthys, limpiaron su rostro y las manchas de sangre, en silencio, obedientes, como sombras, más que seres humanos, todo bajo la vista protectora de Kanon, que aún sostenía al pequeño cachorro en sus manos, que ajeno a los sucesos transcurridos en el balcón, parecía alegre de estar a su lado. 

-Mi cachorrito pronto despertara y estará muy feliz de verte, precioso, ya lo veras.

Pasaron muchas horas, demasiadas, para que Radamanthys empezara a despertar en esa cama, cubierto por una sábana delgada, sintiendo al cachorro a su lado, que se había hecho un ovillo, buscando su calor. 

-Supuse que no querrias perderlo, por eso lo traje aquí, para que crezca con nosotros, como si fuera nuestro hijo, mi cachorrito. 

Kanon se levantó para tomar al pequeño cachorro entre sus brazos, acariciándolo con delicadeza, sentándose a su lado, mirándole fijamente, esperando el momento en el que comprendiera que no podía huir, que no ganaba nada luchando contra él. 

-Y si me hubiera dicho que deseabas una mascota, te la hubiera conseguido, no tenias que matar a ese bastardo, únicamente para conseguirlo, porque sabes que todo esto fue tu culpa, que de no escapar, Hades estaría vivo, pero no, quisiste actuar como un niño mimado, espero que estes orgulloso, que comprendas que todo esto es culpa tuya, por huir, que esto le pasara a todos los que deseen ayudarte, cachorrito, pero no te dejaré vivir sin mi, mucho menos morir. 

Cuando no se atrevió a moverse, Kanon estaba seguro de que ya lo había convencido de obedecer, le había mostrado lo que pasaría, como era imposible apartarlos, porque los dos estaban destinados a permanecer juntos por el resto de sus vidas. 

-¿Cuántos más tienen que morir para que lo comprendas? 

Kanon entonces empezó a quitarse su corbata, relamiendo sus labios, para besar a su cachorrito, que no se movía en esa inmensa cama donde se encontraba acostado, esta vez, ya no tenía la fuerza para seguir peleando con él, supuso, así que por fin había ganado se dijo en silencio. 

-¿Cuantos más tengo que matar para mantenerte a mi lado? 

Repitió su pregunta, acariciando su cintura con ambas manos, liberandolo de las sabanas, suponiendo que no había nada de malo si festejaba su victoria mucho antes, Saga podía encargarse de todo y él había pasado demasiado tiempo sin su cachorrito, lo necesitaba a su lado. 

-Espero que a nadie más… pero esa es tu decisión… 

Al ver que Radamanthys no se movía, ni luchaba contra él, solo se rio, había sucedido como pasó con Camus, cuando veían a la persona que deseaban como su guardián, que pensaban que podía apartarlos de los caminos de la divinidad y el destino, morir frente a sus ojos sin que nada pudieran hacer para salvarlos, en ese momento comprendían que los dioses no deseaban separarlos, que no podrían escapar, lo mejor era rendirse.

-No… no tiene que morir… nadie más… 

Kanon creía saber que sintió Milo cuando su gatito acepto su amor por fin, cuando aceptó que eran dos almas destinadas a compartir la eternidad, en ese y cualquier otro mundo, sin importar lo que pasara, lo que sucediera. 

-¿Vas a pelear contra mi? 

Volvió a preguntarle recorriendo su cintura con sus manos, sus muslos, para empezar a abrir su ropa con lentitud, un botón a la vez, descubriendo su piel, que al menos, no había cambiado de color, como su cabello, ni perdido ningún rasgo importante, como sus cejas, que no estaban unidas en una sola, porque esos odiosos lentes de contacto ya no estaban. 

-Eso pensé… 

Radamanthys aún estaba esposado y Kanon por un momento pensó en quitarle esas cadenas, pero, no, no era una buena idea, así que sosteniendolas, elevando sus brazos, se acomodo entre sus piernas, con su camisa abierta, sus pantalones aún puestos, como los de su cachorrito, que casi tenía la mirada perdida. 

-Tu ya no quieres pelear contra mi, al fin comprendes mi amor por ti… 

Radamanthys que había luchado contra Kanon desde el primer instante, comenzaba a perder la fuerza de voluntad, ya no deseaba enfrentarse a él, sabía que no tenía forma alguna de escapar, era de Kanon, era de ese demonio marino, con esos ojos que le causaban tanto miedo. 

-Mi afecto absoluto por ti… 

No era afecto y no se atrevía a descifrarlo, únicamente a quedarse allí acostado, en silencio, permitiéndole a Kanon desvestirlo, como castigo por el asesinado de Hades, por arrastrarlo con él cuando sabía que no podía huir, que no había forma de alejarse. 

-Y sólo tuve que demostrarte quien manda... 

Kanon liberó el cuerpo de Radamanthys de cada una de sus prendas, de sus pantalones, de su ropa interior, dejándolo desnudo frente a su mirada cargada de lujuria, de hambre, relamiendo sus labios cuando beso su boca, ingresando su lengua en ella, gimiendo al probar su sabor, su calor, separándose jadeante. 

-A quien le perteneces… 

Kanon empezó a besar su cuello entonces, llevando una mano a su hombría, esperando escuchar algunos gemidos, llevaba seis meses acostumbrandolo a su cuerpo, entrenandolo para el, sabía que lo reconocería, así pasaba siempre. 

-¿Dime a quien le perteneces? 

Radamanthys se mordió los labios antes de responderle, sintiendo como los dedos de Kanon empezaban a recorrer su hombría, lentamente, al mismo tiempo que sus labios rodeaban uno de sus pezones, aun manteniéndolo quieto en esa cama, después de arrebatarle la fuerza para seguir enfrentándose a él. 

-Dime… 

Kanon bajo lentamente en dirección de su hombría, depositando besos en todo el trayecto, lamiendo la piel, buscando la forma de brindarle placer, de hacerle recordar esos seis meses bajo su poder, como ya lo recibía. 

-Dime a quien le perteneces… 

No le pertenecía a su Hades, porque el ya estaba muerto, así que desvió la mirada, sintiendo como los labios de Kanon recorrían ahora su sexo, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos ingresaba en su cuerpo, dos dedos, abriéndolo lentamente. 

-Cachorrito, solo dime a quien le perteneces… 

Volvió a ordenarle, sintiendo como su cuerpo se quemaba por estar en el interior de su cachorrito, su aroma, su calor, lo exitaban como nada nunca lo haría, pero no podía permitir que su lujuria se apoderaba de sus sentidos, porque en ese momento, Radamanthys podía intentar escapar, necesitaba escuchar que era suyo. 

-Dimelo cachorrito, dime que eres mío… 

Radamanthys gimió entonces, cuando sus dedos tocaron su próstata, perdido en un trance del cual, tal vez, nunca podria salir, algun decían que se llamaba locura, Kanon encontraría un nombre cuando quisiera hacerlo. 

-Soy… 

Kanon sabía que ese ladrón había tratado de seducir a su cachorrito, que se habían entregado a su deseo mutuo, uno equivocado por parte de su cachorrito, pero aun así, suponía que era lo mejor, así podía poseerlo sin perder demasiado tiempo, sin demora, como lo deseaba en ese momento, ansioso, casi febril, su cuerpo quemandose debido a su amor desenfrenado por su cachorrito, que por fin estaba en su cama, que por fin se había rendido. 

-Eres…

Radamanthys volvió a cerrar sus ojos, dejando que su mente se desconectará de su cuerpo, sintiendo como Kanon ingresaba otro dedo en el, besando sus labios, ingresando su lengua en su boca, gimiendo, ansioso por tenerlo a su lado. 

-¿De quién eres? 

Lo único que deseaba era que eso se terminara por fin, que se acabara su cacería, su derrota, su desesperación al no poder huir de las manos de ese monstruo de cabello azul, de ese demonio que separaba su mano, para acomodarse entre sus piernas. 

-Tuyo… soy tuyo… 

Susurro, perdiéndose en esos ojos que tanto miedo le daban, entregándose a la avispa que había encontrado a la tarántula, a la serpiente que asfixió al cocodrilo, al depredador de mayor tamaño que había convertido al más débil en su presa, que se rendía ante él, ante sus deseos y sus caricias, permitiéndole hacer con él, aquello que deseara. 

-Yo… soy tuyo… 

Kanon en ese momento se dio cuenta que había ganado, que Radamanthys era suyo y que no podia ser mas feliz que en ese momento, sentirse más pleno, más alegre, porque por fin tenía a su amado en sus brazos, al fin había regresado a él, como cuando era un pequeño, al que sus padres le prometieron a cambio de sus favores. 

-¡Así es! ¡Así es! ¡Tu eres mio! ¡Tu eres mio! 

Y sin más ingreso en el de un solo movimiento, de una sola embestida, sintiéndose vencedor, como un dios, poderoso, eterno, triunfante después de tantos años de dolor, cuando su cachorrito por fin aceptaba su lugar entre sus brazos, a su lado, para que pudiera protegerlo, amarlo, como siempre debió ser, como seria desde ese momento en que se sumía en su cuerpo, en su calor, hasta el fin de los días, escuchando los gemidos de su amado, que sosteniéndose de su espalda, simplemente se rindió, se entregó a él, por fin, sería suyo. 

-Tu… tu eres mio. 

*****

-Kanon… 

Esa palabra lo despertó de su ensueño, esa palabra que simbolizaba su nombre, pero no lo llamaban a él, sino al otro, porque Radamanthys estaba débil, recostado en esa cama con su pijama puesta, ajeno a su sentir, tal vez ajeno a ese mundo y esperaba que no pudiera recordar nada. 

-Kanon… 

*****

Muchas gracias por leerme, por sus comentarios, por sus estrellas, espero que les guste el capítulo, nos vemos mañana. SeikenNJ.


	79. apertura

-Aqui estoy… 

Fue la respuesta de K, sosteniendo la mano de Radamanthys con delicadeza, que abrió los ojos con lentitud, respirando hondo, observando su rostro con una expresión curiosa, como si no comprendiera que estaba pasando, acercándose un poco más, como si quisiera besar sus labios con delicadeza. 

-Kanon… 

E inmediatamente, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar impactó su cabeza contra la suya, con tanta fuerza, que se sintió mareado cuando se apartó, sosteniendo su nariz que sangraba profusamente, sintiendo entonces una patada en el costado, que lo apartó de su cuerpo, su cachorrito no había perdido la memoria, sino que también lo atacaba. 

-Quería darte una vida nueva, queria darte una oportunidad para disfrutar una mejor vida, pero lo rechazaste y todo lo que suceda contigo a partir de este momento será culpa tuya. 

Le advirtió, evitando que llamara a sus aliados con su teléfono, pateando su muñeca para que lo lanzara lejos, pensando que tal vez como se sentiría ese Kanon, era como se sintió el cachorrito que no pudo pelear contra su depredador. 

-Y no necesitamos llamar a nadie, ni nadie vendrá en tu auxilio, K, no dejaré que pase. 

No tenía su cosmos y se sentía mareado, cansado, como si sus sentidos estuvieran embotados, pero al mismo tiempo, aun conservaba sus cinco sentidos, su fuerza, sus entrenamientos, los que recordaba perfectamente, porque desde que cumpliera ocho años, tal vez menos, le enseñaron cómo matar con sus manos desnudas. 

-¿Acaso pensaste que mi cosmos era lo único que me hacia fuerte? 

Los sueños de K, su locura iba desmoronándose frente a sus ojos, sus deseos de recuperar al que murió y encerrar a este con fuerza inhumana en sus habitaciones para que tomara su lugar.

-¿Que no sabía cómo defenderme? 

Ese demonio que aunque no tuviera esa magia, aún era fuerte, aún sabía cómo lastimarlo y parecía que no le importaba hacerlo, sino por el contrario, deseaba herirlo como él quiso lastimar a su cachorrito. 

-Pero te equivocas, tú solo ganaste porque ese niño estaba asustado, estaba cansado y desnutrido, porque no sabia como defenderse, pero yo no soy asi, yo si puedo defenderme, yo si puedo pelear. 

K se recuperó algo rápido, sosteniendo su costado, para buscar un arma que tenía escondida en una cajonera, con la cual apuntó a Radamanthys, quien entrecerró los ojos con molestia, antes de saltar, esquivando la bala, escabulléndose por uno de los múltiples pasillos. 

-Se suponía que debías olvidar, que debías tener las memorias de mi cachorrito si hubiera sobrevivido, no se suponía que tu fueras a pelear conmigo, a enfrentarte a mi. 

Radamanthys río desde uno de los cuartos, la cocina, donde busco un cuchillo bastante grande y uno de esos martillos que se usan para ablandar carne, esperando que su risa hiciera que K perdiera el control y los estribos. 

-Solo puedes enfrentarte con un niño asustado, no eres más que un cobarde. 

Como lo supuso K perdió el control de sus emociones, llevando sus manos a su cabeza, para después ingresar en ese cuarto, buscandolo con el arma lista para dispararle en cuanto lo viera, pensando que lo mejor era incapacitarlo de una pierna, para que dejara de huir o matarlo, antes de permitirle regresar a esa dimensión de la cual había sido secuestrado. 

-No quiero tener que lastimarte. 

No por él, porque no tenía el poder para eso, sino por el dios Hades, a quien asesinó a traición, con esa daga de oro y con la ayuda de su cachorrito, no un cachorrito, sino de ese perro rabioso, que estaba libre en su departamento.

-No te dejaré vivir sin mi. 

*****

Kanon apartó a ese niño perdido de sus brazos, sin responder a ese beso desesperado que trataba de darle, limpiando sus labios, porque nada de lo que encontraba llamativo en su dragón, podía verlo en ese otro Radamanthys. 

-Basta… 

Radamanthys retrocedió algunos pasos, antes de atacarlo, golpeando su rostro con su puño cerrado, e intentarle hacerle daño, hacerle sufrir como ya le habían hecho sufrir a él. 

-Te ordeno que te detengas… 

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la reliquia que su amado le obsequio, una daga dorada, que clavó en el costado de Kanon, tratando de matarlo con esto, hiriendolo apenas, pero si logrando que su sangre cayera en el suelo. 

-¿Qué es lo que planeas? 

Le pregunto sosteniendo a Radamanthys de ambos brazos, acercando su rostro al suyo, observando sus lágrimas, su llanto descontrolado, su desesperación casi absoluta, como intentaba aferrarse a la cordura usándolo a él como un ancla.

-¿Qué deseas lograr con esto? 

Al ver que Kanon lo trataba con frialdad, manteniéndose apartado de su cuerpo o de sus besos, de sus brazos, cayendo de rodillas, para sostenerse del piso, observando sus manos, pensando que seguramente era aún más patético para este sujeto de lo que lo era en el pasado.

-Quería tu amor… yo solo queria tu amor, y él me convenció que podría obtenerlo, tu… tu no deseabas a este espectro tuyo, y el si lo hacía… 

Radamanthys había charlado con su aliado momentos antes de que iniciara esa locura, de que se esfumara de la faz de la tierra, creyendo que podía tomar su lugar, que podía seducirlo siendo el, ofreciendole un amante sumiso, cariñoso y que se dejara dominar.

-¿Estas hablando de Hades? 

Por supuesto que no lo hacia, Hades no era más que un dios, y estos carecen de la astucia de los mortales, carecen de la imaginación, de la inteligencia suficiente para realizar sus deberes, para tomar aquello que deseaban. 

-No, su nombre es Kanon y quiere a tu espectro, no se porque… porque quiere a ese sujeto y a nadie más. 

Su pregunta era verídica, no sabía cómo era que Kanon deseaba a ese espectro, porque pensaba que a ese caimán o demonio de tazmania, podía transformarlo en un dulce y obediente cachorrito que comiera de su mano, pero se daba cuenta, que no lo deseaba a él, por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, no era deseado por ese Kanon tampoco.

-Quiere a mi Radamanthys… 

Susurro, pensando en ese Kanon demente en su torre oscura, el que mato a ese pobre muchacho que intentó huir de él, que casi lo logra, pero fue asesinado, poco tiempo después de que su amor perdiera la vida, con una fría bala en su cabeza. 

-Aunque… todo el tiempo le dijo mi cachorrito… 

Y era él, era ese monstruo quien le arrebató la vida a ese pequeño perdido, el que robó a su dragón, tratando de convertirlo en una mascota amaestrada, en un ser sin alma, sin vida, o sin fuego, sin ese brillante interior que tanto le gustaba, eso que vio cuando decidió matarlo con sus propias manos.

-Que Athena me ayude… 

Susurro cargado de penas y de furia, pensando en su amado dragón en las manos de esa criatura, pensando que seguramente había encontrado la forma de arrebatarle todo su cosmos, de robarlo para él, cuando debería ser suyo, debería estar en ese mundo, jugando con él, seduciendolo y dejándose seducir.

-Kanon, has descubierto algo. 

Esa voz melodiosa, como si acudiera a sus plegarias, su señora estaba allí, observando ese lugar con una expresión distante, pero serena, dispuesta a brindarle ayuda, a brindarle su cosmos, su sabiduría, su consuelo, al menos, eso esperaba recibir.

-Ya se a donde se lo llevaron, quién se lo llevó… 

Athena asintió, pero lo dejo continuar, necesitaba nombrar a su enemigo, a quien debían destruir, al mismo tiempo que ella veía a ese pobre chico roto, llorando su pérdida, la de su amado en ese mundo solitario, tan oscuro como la misma muerte. 

-Se lo llevó ese bastardo, el de la torre con las armas de los dioses. 

Athena empezó a concentrarse para sentir el cosmos de su soldado más leal que sufría en ese momento, utilizando ese cosmos para viajar por esos mundos, buscando aquel del muchacho perdido, del juguete abandonado en su repisa.

-El que mató a su cachorrito. 

Kanon sabia de quien se trataba y estaba seguro que su diosa tambien lo hacia, por lo cual, tragando un poco de saliva, espero poder controlar su miedo, su terror al menos unos minutos, los suficientes para que su diosa no se diera cuenta de su pesar tan profundo.

-Y ahora quiere matar a mi dragon de la misma forma. 

Susurro, sintiendo las manos de su diosa acariciar sus hombros, sus mejillas, con una sonrisa delicada, que trataba de darle fuerza, escuchando al mismo tiempo como ese Radamanthys se levantaba del suelo, respirando hondo, con demasiado dolor.

-No quiere matarlo… solo quiere recuperar a quien perdió, como yo deseaba recuperarte a ti… 

Recuperar a quien perdiste era imposible, porque si bien encontrabas a alguien que se pareciera a quien amabas, no podrías encontrar a quien amaste, eso estaba perdido y en ese detalle radicaba esa belleza tan sublime.

-Pero eso nunca sucederá, yo te he perdido.

Athena siguió buscando ese cosmos que reconocía, encontrandolo en ese instante, débil, casi inexistente, como la respiración de ese pobre soldado del destino, pero allí estaba, en una cama de hospital solitaria, que nadie visitaba, porque nadie había visto a Radamanthys en mucho tiempo. 

-Estas equivocado… 

Athena era la diosa de la sabiduría, era poderosa como ninguna y tenía potestad en ese mundo, en los otros mundos, así que con una sonrisa benevolente, acariciando la mejilla de Radamanthys, le dijo lo que no se había quedado a constatar. 

-Kanon cuando partiste estaba casi muerto, estaba a punto de fallecer y no quisiste verlo, no querías ver cómo tu amado perdía la vida, así que huiste a este mundo, buscando a quien se le parecía, pero abandonando al real en su cama, en ese hospital, donde yace inconsciente, solo, pero vivo. 

Radamanthys negó eso, como si no pudiera escuchar esas palabras, como si no pudiera comprenderlas, porque lo vio morir, al menos, vio la sangre, toda esa sangre y como su pecho dejó de moverse. 

-Yo… 

El penso que habia muerto y no quiso quedarse a averiguarlo, no cuando ese visitante dejó la puerta abierta y él simplemente la siguió, creyendo reconocer a su amado en ese rostro, pero no era él, su dominante nunca podría ser tan malvado, no podría estar tan loco. 

-El está vivo, pequeño, y debes regresar a su lado para que no despierte solo, en una sala de hospital oscura, fría, sin ti a su lado. 

Esas fueron las palabras de Kanon, que creía ciegamente en su diosa, que por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, desde que descubrió que no era su amado, era amable con él, lo trataba con algo parecido al cariño. 

-Por favor, regresa con él y dime como buscar a mi amado, por favor, te lo pido. 

Radamanthys, el que era un niño perdido asintió, colocando una llave dorada en la mano de Kanon, la que apenas pudo tocar se transformó en un arma mucho más grande, como una espada. 

-Muchas gracias… muchas gracias. 

*****

Radamanthys estaba oculto detrás del refrigerador, cuando escuchó el gruñido de Cerbero, del inmenso rotweiler que saltó en su dirección, corriendo y saltando, antes de morderlo por el brazo, que golpeó su nariz con su puño cerrado, escuchando un disparo que fallo. 

-No hagas tonterías mi amor, te lo suplico. 

No era su amor y por supuesto que haría demasiadas tonterías, muchas locuras, lo que fuera para escapar de ese sitio, de las manos de ese bastardo y aunque no deseaba lastimar a ese cachorro, ese perro que mordió su muñeca sin hacerle demasiado daño, debido a un entrenamiento rígido, tenía que hacerlo. 

-Lo siento, pero eres tu o yo. 

E inmediatamente después, sosteniendo el cuchillo que tenía en su mano, lo encajo en el cuello de Cerbero, que chillo una sola vez, antes de caer en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que Kanon le disparaba, impactando una bala en su hombro. 

-¡Maldito bastardo! 

Radamanthys retrocedió sosteniéndose del hombro, quejándose, al mismo tiempo que se mordía los labios, observando a Kanon, como se agachaba para ver al cachorro en el suelo, a Cerbero, cuya herida sangraba casi tanto como la del espectro, que aprovechando la sorpresa de K, lo pateó con fuerza, lo lanzando lejos el arma en sus manos. 

-¡Alejate de mi! 

*****

A Kanon le habían ordenado no usar su cosmos hasta llegar a la torre más alta donde se encontraba ese dragón que le habían robado. 

Su dragón, su espectro, su amado, cuyo cosmos apenas sentía, pero sabía que estaba en peligro, que lo necesitaba con él. 

-Rada… 

*****

Hola chic@s, espero que les guste el capítulo, como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios, estrellas y lecturas, los adoro y les prometo que nunca dejaré de escribir, es aquello que me hace feliz. SeikenNJ. 

PD también pueden encontrar mis historias en AO3, fanfiction y Amor yaoi. 

Muchas gracias.


	80. abismo

Radamanthys seguía luchando por su vida, respondiendo los golpes de K, dando los suyos propios, a pesar de su hombro sangrante, tratando de hacerle daño al hombre enloquecido sobre su cuerpo, que después de perder a su otro cachorro, deseaba destruirlo. 

-¡Pense que serias especial! 

K volvió a darle un puñetazo que rompió su labio, haciendo que un montón de sangre cayera sobre el suelo, pero aún conservaba sus dientes, sin embargo, el amo de esa torre al ver su disparo sonrió con sadismo, ingresando dos dedos en su herida, viendole retorcerse. 

-¡Pero eres igual a él, al que mate, al que destrui! 

K sostuvo el arma que habian lanzado lejos y la colocó sobre la cabeza de Radamanthys que le observó con desagrado, con los dientes tan apretados que estaban a punto de romperse, a punto de quebrarse por la presión. 

-Y… a los perros malos, debemos ponerlos a dormir. 

E inmediatamente jalo el gatillo con un estruendo que retumbó en esa habitación, tantas veces como balas había en esa vieja arma, esperando tomar la vida de Radamanthys, imaginandoselo como un infiel. 

-¡No lo toques!

Kanon había usado su cosmos, aunque no debía hacerlo, para evitar que esas balas dañaran a su dragón, que aun en el suelo, sangrando, con el brazo malherido, seguía enfrentándose a su enemigo. 

-No toques a mi enemigo. 

K abrio los ojos con tanta sorpresa que fue gracioso, al menos ante la mirada de Radamanthys, que pensaba que ese pobre hombre, ese demente, tenia la expresion de quien ve a su doble y sabe que su vida llegará a su fin. 

-¡No te lo mereces! ¡El no debe ser tuyo! 

Fueron sus palabras, pero al mismo tiempo comenzaba a retroceder, al ver que Kanon iba avanzando hacia él, observando la máquina, que destruyó con uno solo de sus triángulos dorados junto a la mitad del edificio. 

-¡El no es de nadie! ¡Radamanthys no le pertenece a nadie! 

Fueron sus palabras, furioso, respirando hondo, pensando en que lo mejor era matarlo, destruirlo con una sola rafaga de cosmos, pero eso lo transformaría en un monstruo, en un asesino. 

-Le prometí a mi diosa reformarme, pero si es para mantenerte alejado de él, juro que me manchare las manos, después de todo soy un pecador que será condenado por sus múltiples actos imperdonables, pero, si es un pecado destruir a los malvados, entonces libremonos de todos los malvados del mundo y después aceptemos el castigo de la diosa. 

Pronunció Kanon, elevando su cosmos, pero Radamanthys con mucho esfuerzo se levantó del suelo, con su sangre bañando las losas, avanzando en dirección de Kanon, llamando la atención de ambos, especialmente, cuando se recargo contra su hombro. 

-No lo mates, no quiero que mi dulce Kanon, mi piadoso Kanon, se manche las manos, con un demonio entre nosotros es más que suficiente. 

Había cometido demasiados pecados, era la clase de persona de la que hablaba su amante, pero al mismo tiempo, se daba cuenta que lo amaba con locura, que deseaba estar a su lado, vivir a su lado. 

-Dejalo aqui, no creo que pueda seguirnos. 

Kanon ladeo un poco la cabeza, escuchando como varios ingresaban en esa habitación, todos eran hombres armados, que caminaban detrás de un anciano, que se le hizo familiar, como si fuera Dohko, detrás de él se encontraba Afrodita con sus amores y Milo, quien se veía apenado, como si no quisiera estar presente. 

-Parece que si ganaste suficiente tiempo y si lograste asesinar a todos los soldados leales a Kanon, Shion y Saga, lo han hecho muy bien. 

K abrio los ojos, escuchando los pasos de Radamanthys, que con ayuda de su Kanon, del general del dragon marino avanzaba en esa habitación, sin mirarlo siquiera. 

-Yo quería llevarte a otra parte, para que no murieras, pero no me escuchaste y ahora tendras que pagar por tus pecados, K. 

Kanon jadeo al escuchar esas palabras, volteando a ver a K, en el suelo, desesperado pero sin la fuerza para seguir luchando, para después sentir como Radamanthys rodeaba su cuello con su brazo, para seguir su camino. 

-Se parece a ti y después de estos sueños… no quería hacerle daño. 

Radamanthys había charlado largamente con Milo, después con Dohko, el escorpión deseaba destruir a Kanon, quería vengarse, porque había visto a dos iguales a él, a su gatito, ellos se amaban, con un amor puro, con un amor delicado, como de literatura, de novela o prosas, con un amor como nunca tendría con su gatito y sabía que Shion, que Kanon, aun él, su forma de ver el mundo, le evitaron tener a su amado entre sus brazos, sin que este le odiara, al que había roto de una forma irremediable, como una muñeca de porcelana. 

-Ellos querían matarlo, me pidieron ayuda y yo acepte, pero yo quise llevarlo con ese Radamanthys que quiso seducirte, con el que te vieron, pensé… que si estaba en nuestro mundo, es que estaba solo, sin ti, podría hacerle compañía a K. 

Kanon asintió, pero ese niño no estaba solo, su Kanon aún estaba vivo, pero, en coma, apartado de su amado, pero esperaba que conforme pasara el tiempo, pudiera recuperarse, regresará a los brazos de su niño. 

-No vas a irte… 

K busco otra arma que siempre tenía oculta, esta era con la forma de una pluma, pero tenía la fuerza suficiente para matar a una persona y deseaba dispararle, quería matarlo, y lo hubiera hecho, de no ver el dolor en el rostro de su igual, de Kanon, del payaso de la armadura que no tenía un solo centavo en sus bolsillos. 

-No vas a irte sin mi… 

Y su desesperado intento por seguir a su cachorrito al otro mundo, de huir a las sombras de la muerte, donde esperaba sentir los brazos de su pequeño, se hizo realidad, en vez de matar a Radamanthys, apartarlo de su igual, prefirió seguir a su amado, aun en la muerte, disparandose el mismo, creando un agujero en su cabeza, frío, sangrante, violento. 

-Dioses… 

Verse a sí mismo matarse, para seguir a Radamanthys al Inframundo, en la muerte, fue suficiente para que Kanon desviara la mirada, sintiendo la mano de su dragón acariciando su mejilla, para besar sus labios y poco después, pegar su cabeza contra la suya, haciendo que sus cejas le causarán un poco de cosquillas. 

-Quiero ir a casa… llévame a casa. 

Kanon asintió, cargando entonces a Radamanthys en sus brazos, para llevarlo a la puerta que los llevaría a su dimensión, de donde partieron separados, pero regresaban juntos. 

-Quiero estar contigo. 

No era la lucha final que se había imaginado, no había resultado el héroe del que hablaban los mitos, pero, no le importaba, Kanon lo único que deseaba era que su amado compañero, su dragón y su pequeño, su amante en muchas otras realidades, había regresado a su lado. 

-Estarás conmigo, sin importar a quien tenga que enfrentarme. 

Radamanthys sonrió, con una expresión serena, escuchando las órdenes pronunciadas por Dohko, quien siempre pensó, habría sido un mejor patriarca, pero, él habría matado a Kanon apenas supo de su existencia. 

-Enfrentarnos, yo también peleare por estar a tu lado. 

*****

Radamanthys, el pequeño perdido que amaba con locura a su dominante, ingreso en el cuarto de Kanon, que aún estaba amarrado a esa cama por esos tubos, con esa máscara para respirar, observando el techo, pero al escuchar sus pasos y verle ingresar a esa habitación le observó, con la misma mirada depredadora que tanto le fascinaba, pronunciando algunas palabras rasposas. 

-¿Donde se supone que estabas? 

Radamanthys empezó a llorar de la felicidad, para sentarse a su lado, sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas, restregando su frente contra esta, pensando que de no haber escapado, de no haberse ido, su amado habria despertado con él a su lado. 

-Por ahí… 

Respondió aferrado de su mano, apartándose unos pocos centímetros, para verle de nuevo, para constatar que aún estaba vivo, que no se lo habían robado. 

-Pensé que te había perdido… que no… que no tendría otros diez, veinte… lo que dure nuestras vidas, a tu lado. 

Kanon sonrió, aunque le costaba mucho trabajo respirar, le dio unos manotazos a la cama donde se encontraba, para que tomara un lugar a su lado, no quería estar un minuto más sin su pequeño. 

-Duerme a mi lado y cuando me recupere, saldremos en ese crucero que tanto me gusta y tu usaras tu traje de los cierres… 

Eso sonaba como todo un sueño hecho realidad, pensó Radamanthys, abrazando con delicadeza el cuerpo de su amado, que se dispuso a dormir con él en esa cama, entre sus brazos. 

-Será como una luna de miel. 

Al fin lo había dicho, lo que significaba para él aquellos viajes, permitiendo que el calor de su amado lo rodeara, pensando que aquel Kanon tan inocente que deseaba a su lado no era nada a comparación del que estaba a su lado. 

-Una tercera luna de miel.

*****

Kanon dio algunos pasos esperando ver el santuario, justo aquel sitio donde había iniciado su viaje, aunque separados, sin embargo, lo que les recibió era una especie de nada, un lugar entre los lugares, como la otra dimensión, como las dimensiones de los dioses, un limbo, un vacío oscuro. 

Un yermo desolado con apenas unas construcciones de piedra marchitas, los restos del universo que había sido destruido cuando pereció aquel Hades, cuando ese demente se llevó a su amado dragón, que aun estaba débil, que aún estaba sangrando, en sus brazos. 

-¿Que clase de lugar es este? 

Radamanthys no sabía que responderle, pero si reconoció ese cosmos, esa energía vital brillando en las sombras, en la nada, un vacío alejado de la bondad o la maldad, un mundo puro, la clase de mundo que el pensaba hasta ese momento que sería un paraíso. 

-Esto es… 

Pero él había destruido al dios Hades, le cortaron la garganta y él quemó su cuerpo usando su cosmos, antes de escapar, antes de destruir ese universo, sin embargo, tal vez, aquello que destruyeron fue el envase que su dios utilizaba en las guerras, ese ente puro. 

-No puede ser… 

Radamanthys bajo al suelo, si podían llamarlo de alguna forma, observando en todas dirección, buscando alguna señal de lo que temía ver, el cuerpo real de su dios, el ente divino que había destruido el mundo entero, que había liberado a la realidad de la vida, de la muerte, dejando sólo una nada en su sitio.

-Se parece a la otra dimensión, pero estoy seguro de que no es esto… 

Una nada que tomaba forma tangible, una nada que tomaba una forma que pudieran comprender, como si fuera un ente con pensamiento propio, pero no lo era, solo eran sus sentidos tratando de no perderse en esa locura. 

-Ya he estado aquí, es el sitio a donde me llevo Hades, no mi dios, sino el que me traiciono. 

Entonces, repentinamente como si se tratase de un mal sueño o una pesadilla, sintieron el aterrador cosmos de la nada, de la muerte, de la locura elevarse en el firmamento, haciendo que sus sentidos se alertaran. 

-Hades… 

Y sin más, como si ese dios estuviera hecho de la nada, se elevó en el cielo sin nubes ni estrellas, mucho menos planetas o aves, en el cielo carente de vida, pero aun así iluminaba el suelo, recortaba la silueta del dios triunfante de la muerte, que había mantenido un pequeño círculo con vida, únicamente porque su dragón estaba libre. 

-Radamanthys… 

Solamente porque aún tenía un envase, aun usaba un cuerpo que no era suyo, pero le servía para sus intereses, sin embargo, cuando Radamanthys lo traiciono, cuando aun este soldado leal le dio la espalda por Kanon, decidió destruir el círculo que había creado. 

-Así que has vuelto… 

El mundo que aún sobrevivia, únicamente porque la muerte no había decidido llevarse a toda la vida consigo, pero, al ser traicionado, decidió destruirlo y sin embargo, aquí estaban ellos, su soldado leal a lado de ese simple mortal. 

-A los brazos de tu dios… 

La silueta de su dios era de una oscuridad asombrosa, como si fuera un agujero negro, atrapando la poca luz que ese sitio podía albergar, en vez de reflejarla, en vez de iluminarse y su cosmos, su energía era como algo que nunca antes habían sentido. 

-¡No te permitire acercarte a él! 

Fueron las palabras de Kanon, colocando a Radamanthys a sus espaldas, para intentar protegerlo, pero el dios únicamente comenzo a reirse, abriendo los brazos, haciendo que cosas, entes de negrura infinita se levantarán. 

-Quien dice que vivirás lo suficiente para eso… 

Y sin darle un solo instante para reaccionar, para moverse, lo atacó utilizando su espada, al mismo tiempo que los seres se abalanzaron sobre ellos, con dientes, garras, con apéndices cubiertos de más dientes, criaturas repugnantes, nacidas de la nada. 

-Kanon de dragón marino. 

*****

Hola chicos y chicas, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, K esta muerto, pero Hades, el verdadero, no el envase que utiliza en las guerras, los ha hecho acudir a su presencia, esperando que esta vez Radamanthys pueda pertenecerle, si no lo hizo en la vida, si en la muerte, o en la nada, como sucedería en ese momento. ¿Que opinan? ¿Les gusto? Muchas gracias. SeikenNJ.


	81. dulce despertar

-¡No dejare que destruyas a Radamanthys! 

Fue su respuesta, permitiendo que Radamanthys se sostuviera de su cuerpo, observando a su dios, cubriendo el cielo, moviendo las alas de su armadura, las que eran de pájaro, parecidas a las de un serafín. 

-¡No te dejare lastimarlo! 

Hades únicamente sonrió, moviendo sus labios apenas unos milímetros, en una mueca que era difícil de describir, porque nada como eso debía reflejar cualquier clase de sentimiento. 

-Tú no importas más Kanon. 

Hades descendió en ese suelo que no debería existir, pero lo hacía, con su espada en su mano, seguro de su victoria, estirando su mano izquierda, para que Radamanthys pudiera tomarla, pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso, reafirmó la fuerza con la cual se sostenía del cuerpo de Kanon.

-No eres más que una sombra que no debe preocuparnos. 

Hades retiró su ofrecimiento, furioso, si esa falta de emociones podía considerarse como furia, ladeando un poco la cabeza, como si esperara que de un momento a otro Kanon lo atacara o cayera sin vida en el suelo inerte de aquella dimensión, donde solo habitaban dos mortales y un dios enloquecido.

-Estoy preparado para enfrentarme a ti, Hades, con ayuda de mi diosa. 

Y usando su cosmos abrió la otra dimensión, como su diosa le había dicho que lo hiciera, escuchando los planetas chocando, la nada y su música distante, así como en el fondo, algo moviéndose, cortando el espacio, el tiempo. 

-Athena nos protege y ella será quien te destruya. 

Hades hubiera reído, pero ese dios, esta representación de ese dios, no lo hizo, solo elevó su espada como dispuesto a cortarlos a la mitad con ella, encontrando divertidos los intentos de Kanon por proteger a Radamanthys, por apartarlo de su lado. 

-Cuando el muera, recreare el mundo a mi imagen y semejanza, contigo a mi lado. 

Kanon abrazo a Radamanthys con mayor fuerza, apartandolo del dios que empezó a bajar su espada, un movimiento que vieron como en cámara lenta, hasta que de pronto el sonido que podía escucharse en la otra dimension, en ese vinculo entre mundos, se hizo ensordecedor. 

-Cierra los ojos. 

Pero Radamanthys no lo hizo, tenía que ver como antes de que Hades diera el último golpe con su espada, el báculo de su diosa, la misma diosa de la victoria después de atravesar esa dimensión, se clavaba en el cuerpo del dios, que gritó soltando su espada, sintiendo como su vida se le iba escapando de las manos. 

-Solo Athena puede destruir a un dios… 

Susurro Kanon, que acercándose al dios Hades, que trataba de levantarse con un agujero en su estómago, casi partido a la mitad, tomó el báculo de su diosa, apartandolo de su enemigo, para cercenar su cuello, separándolo de su cabeza, destruyendolo por fin, porque esa nada, tambien empezo a desvanecerse, a quebrarse como si fueran rocas o arena. 

-Y es momento de irnos… 

Radamanthys asintió, permitiendo que Kanon lo cargara en sus brazos esta vez, dando los pasos que faltaban para regresar a su dimensión, en donde únicamente se encontraban sus dioses, la diosa Athena y el dios Hades. 

-Lo traje de regreso… 

Fue lo único que Kanon pudo pronunciar, dejando que Radamanthys pisara el suelo debajo de sus pies, aun manteniéndose en pie con ayuda de su amado, que lo sostenía con delicadeza, entregando las armas de los dioses a la diosa de la sabiduria, asi como su báculo. 

-Muchas gracias mi señora… 

Ella asintió, observando con detenimiento a Radamanthys, quien desvió la mirada sintiéndose inquieto, especialmente cuando ella sonrió, algo en él le agradaba y no sabía muy bien que era. 

-Tu le harás mucho bien a Kanon, un poco de felicidad, por todo aquello que sufrió por culpa mía. 

Hades no se acercó a Radamanthys, porque sabía que si trataba de hacerlo y lo rechazaba, su deseo por tenerlo a su lado, podía degenerar en algo siniestro, lo mejor era no caer en tentación, mantenerse apartado, sin escuchar de nuevo los susurros de los dioses gemelos. 

-Radamanthys, te libero de tus responsabilidades por esta vida, puedes estar en compañía de Kanon, se ve que el puede hacerte feliz. 

Radamanthys asintió, Kanon lo hacía feliz, como nunca nadie lo había hecho en toda su vida y no deseaba nada más que pasar lo que le quedaba de su eternidad a su lado, si el tambien lo deseaba. 

-Aunque mis sentimientos son reales, yo tambien te amo y querria estar a tu lado, sin embargo, no será en esta vida… 

Radamanthys negó eso, no sería en esa vida y no sería en ninguna otra, por lo cual, avanzando algunos pasos, apartándose de Kanon, que estaba un poco nervioso pero aun asi lo dejo ir, se detuvo a menos de un metro de distancia. 

-No mi señor, no será en esta vida y no será en ninguna otra, yo peleo por usted, lo considero un honor, pero mi amor es de Kanon, mi afecto es de Kanon, cada sentimiento que puede considerarse humano, es de Kanon, Kanon de Geminis, Kanon de Dragon Marino, Kanon, sin importar lo que suceda o los años que pasen, las vidas que pasen, por fin encontré aquello que tanto buscaba en mi pasado, eso es Kanon. 

Hades asintió, para darle la espalda, marchándose poco después, dejando solamente a Radamanthys en el santuario como el único espectro que lo pisaba, quien sintió los brazos de Kanon rodearlo, quien buscó sus labios, para demostrarle cuánto lo amaba y que tan feliz era. 

-Yo tambien te amo y yo tambien te necesito. 

Radamanthys asintió, dejando que Kanon lo cargara de nuevo entre sus brazos, escuchando al mismo tiempo como Athena se apartaba de ese sitio, dándoles privacidad. 

-Yo también quiero estar contigo hasta el último instante de nuestras vidas, o del universo. 

*****

Minos y Aiacos al ver la expresión de su señor, como había regresado con ellos, supusieron que habían recuperado a Radamanthys, pero su dios lo había perdido definitivamente, sin embargo, podían ver que su dios, que Hades, aceptaba esa decisión, aceptaba vivir sin el, otorgándole una libertad que de todas formas tomaría. 

-Quiero a los dioses gemelos y a su hermana ante presencia. 

Fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en su trono, meditando su derrota en las manos de un simple mortal. 

-Sí mi señor.

Ellos asintieron, obedeciendo las órdenes, aunque estaban seguros que no encontrarian a la diosa tan fácilmente, ella era tan escurridiza como un gato, pero así, obedecerian las órdenes de su dios, ese era su deber. 

-No quiero que perturben a la diosa Keres, ella ha realizado un gran servicio al Inframundo. 

Fueron las palabras de Pandora, que los interceptó cuando estaban a punto de salir de la sala principal del castillo del dios Hades, con una expresión que claramente decía que serían castigados de no obedecerla. 

-Mi señor debe ser libre de la sombra de Radamanthys, y este tiene derecho a ser feliz, su lealtad, debe ser recompensada, no castigada ni usada en los juegos de mi hermano. 

Pandora no deseaba que Hades perdiera la razón debido al deseo que sentía por su soldado leal, que no correspondía su afecto, porque para el, Hades estaba más allá del deseo mortal, era demasiado perfecto como para mancharlo con su deseo. 

-Ni en las tretas de los dioses gemelos. Ker es sin duda, la más leal de los tres, así que les prohibo perturbarla. 

*****

Sorrento regreso a su templo en el fondo del mar, después de escuchar las buenas nuevas, Kanon había regresado con su espectro y sabía, que ir a visitarlo, sería una muy mala idea, especialmente porque no quería ser un mal tercio. 

Su templo era un lugar oscuro y solitario, así que pensaba que tal vez sería una buena idea visitar a su dragón de dos cabezas, si es que el aceptaba verlo después de abandonarlo en medio de una cita o cuasi cita. 

-Lo arruine… 

Sin embargo, había una persona en ese templo, esperando por él con los brazos cruzados, observandole fijamente, vestido con ropa gris, ropa de la tierra congelada de Asgard, era el, Siegfried, quien le veía sonriendo. 

-Así que eres un soldado honorable… Sorrento. 

Sorrento asintió, él se consideraba un soldado honorable, pero no le gustaba presumir, así que solo guardo silencio, observando como el guardaespaldas de la señorita Hilda se detenía a su lado. 

-Y debo admitir que me tienes demasiado curioso. 

Eso era bueno, se dijo tragando un poco de saliva, era mucho mejor, cuando el soldado de Asgard, beso sus labios, sosteniendolo de la cintura. 

-Demasiado curioso… 

*****

Kanon llevó a Radamanthys a su habitación en el templo de su hermano, dejándolo sentarse en la cama, notando que gracias al cosmos de su cuerpo, iba sanando de las heridas propiciadas por esas armas convencionales. 

-Tu cosmos está regresando. 

Se sintió con la necesidad de pronunciarlo, porque no sabía qué más podía decirle, después de lo que había sucedido, de no creerle cuando le dijo lo que su dios le hizo, por no reconocerlo al principio. 

-Podemos hacer de cuenta que estos días solo fueron un mal sueño, o un sueño agradable, aquellos en los que nos amamos… 

Pronunció Radamanthys ofreciéndole una mano, para que caminara hacia él, abrazando su cintura con delicadeza, recargando su cabeza contra el abdomen de su amado, suspirando. 

-Me gusta estar contigo… 

Susurro, sintiendo como Kanon llevaba sus manos a su cabello, acariciándolo con delicadeza, sintiendo como Radamanthys restregaba su mejilla contra su estómago. 

-Te deseo tanto… 

Radamanthys ya se sentía mejor, ya no le dolía su herida y estaba seguro de que la bala cayó hacia varios minutos, estaba curándose con su cosmos, debido a la fuerza del mismo, así que esperaba que Kanon, aceptara amarlo en ese instante. 

-Podemos… 

Estaba ansioso por estar a lado de su Kanon, pues había sido tocado y acariciado por personas que no deseaba, por las que sentía desagrado, demasiado asco, pues no eran las manos de su inocente pequeño de la Atlántida. 

-Podemos estar juntos, hacer el amor. 

Kanon asintió, él también deseaba estar a lado de su dragón, hacerle el amor como en aquella playa, especialmente, después de que su amado rechazo a su señor, a su dios, por estar con él, tener una vida con él. 

-Y después viajar por el mundo, tendrás una vida de reyes Kanon, todo lo que poseo será nuestro, porque los dos somos iguales. 

Ya no sangraba y su herida se había cerrado, también la de su muñeca, pero aun asi, no le gustaba la sangre ni la ropa que llevaba puesta, estaba seguro que a su amado tampoco, así que ofreciéndole una mano, decidió que deberían hacer el amor en los baños privados de Saga. 

-Me muero por quitarte eso de encima y por limpiar la sangre de tu cuerpo. 

Radamanthys también estaba seguro que deseaba limpiar el aroma de otros de su piel, tanto como él quería ser libre de él, de ese perfume que no reconocía, además, siempre había querido hacer el amor en uno de los templos de Athena, que mejor, que en la alberca del antiguo patriarca, después de todo, seguía siendo un espectro. 

-Me muero por que me quites la ropa y que me hagas tuyo. 

Respondió, besando los labios de Kanon, permitiendo que destruyera su ropa e ingresaran en el agua con un paso lento, sumergiendo sus adoloridos músculos, al mismo tiempo que limpiaba la sangre de su piel. 

-Mi embaucador de dioses. 

Así le había dicho a Kanon en el Inframundo y creía que ese nombre le quedaba bastante bien, porque ese era el que le toco a el, el semidiós, el embaucador y su muchacho inocente, que tuvo que cargar con pecados que no había cometido, solo porque nació después que Saga. 

-Mi dragon… 

Kanon empezó por besar su cuello, acariciando su cintura, una vez que la sangre se había marchado de ese cuerpo, que ya no lo ensuciaba con ella, acariciando y besando su cuerpo, lamiendo sus heridas, recorriendo su piel con detenimiento. 

Moviéndose sobre él de una forma sensual, sintiendo como Radamanthys acariciaba su espalda y recorría sus nalgas con sus manos, restregando sus piernas contra su cadera, respondiendo con ánimos a sus caricias. 

-Dioses… 

Susurro Radamanthys cuando Kanon empezó a bajar un poco más, siguiendo una línea hacia su entrepierna, tomándose su tiempo para recorrer cada pequeña parte de su dragón, que gemía su placer, moviéndose sinuoso debajo de su cuerpo, acompañando sus mismos movimientos, gimiendo y jadeando a su ritmo. 

-Te deseo… 

Pronunció poco después, abriendo sus piernas un poco más, para que ingresara en él, porque lo extrañaba, gimiendo con cada embiste, con cada movimiento delicado en su interior, hasta que ya estuvo bien profundo y entonces, se detuvo, para maravillarse de aquella sensación alrededor suyo. 

-Eres… eres exquisito… 

Fueron sus palabras, al mismo tiempo que iniciaban una vieja danza, la más vieja de la humanidad, sintiendo los deliciosos embistes de su joven amante, de su embaucador, quien besaba su cuerpo, acariciando su piel, tratandolo con suma delicadeza. 

-Dioses… dioses… Kanon… 

Kanon rió entre dientes, permitiendo que Radamanthys gimiera todo lo que deseaba, sin dejar de moverse en su interior, amando cada instante de su placer, buscando nuevas posturas para que su amante pronunciara nuevos sonidos, todos aquellos de placer. 

-Kanon… 

Terminaron a tiempo, ni se tardaron, ni se adelantaron, simplemente se acariciaron con lentitud, con detenimiento, a su ritmo, uno que no hacía más que dejarles sensaciones tan placenteras que por un momento creyeron que estaban en el paraíso. 

-Kanon… mi Kanon… 

Hasta que Kanon finalizó en el interior de Radamanthys, llenándolo de su semilla, y este último entre ellos, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo del general marino, del embaucador, del hermoso guerrero sobre su cuerpo, que no dejaba de mirarle con esas orbes azules que tanto le gustaban. 

-Radamanthys… mi Radamanthys.

*****

La diosa hermana de Thanatos e Hypnos, permaneció cerca del templo de géminis hasta escuchar esa declaración de amor que nadie tenía derecho a presenciar, sonriendo, pues, siempre había sentido agrado por el menor de los hermanos. 

El era sin duda su favorita y sabía que cuidaría bien del dragón de Hades, mucho mejor que el mismo Hades en persona. 

-Te hice mucho daño, sin embargo, espero que con esto nos pongamos a manos, gemelo nacido de la desgracia. 

Aunque más bien eran los gemelos nacidos de la diosa Ker, quien los mandó a ese santuario con una misión, que no cumplieron, pero se ganaron su benevolencia. 

-Tu siempre fuiste mi favorito… 

Fin. 

*****

Hola chicos y chicas, espero que les guste este final, y les haya gustado esta historia tanto como a mi, porque fue muy divertido escribirla, a todos los que me dejaron estrellas, comentarios o leyeron esta historia en el anonimato, muchas gracias, sin ustedes no habría sido posible llegar a su fin. 

Los adoro, espero que ya lo sepan. 

Muchas gracias. SeikenNJ.

P.D.Quiero escribir otro omegaverse, pero no estoy muy segura si debe ser en el siglo 20 o en el siglo 18, ustedes que opinan… 

P.D. Mañana tendremos otro capítulo de Paraíso Robado. 

P.D. Los adoro.


End file.
